Melodía del corazón
by Lira12
Summary: Ella y la música tenían una conexión especial, nadie la amaba más que ella en el mundo. Pero cuando un accidente busca convertirse en tragedia, Ariel sentirá que la música que tanto ama se le escapa entre las manos por un agujero negro. Para recuperar su sonrisa y alejar sus temores, su familia y amigos harán lo posible por ayudarla.
1. La melodía que alguien olvidó una vez

_**¡Nueva historia!**_

Debo decir que llevaba bastante tiempo esperando poder subir esta historia, más de un año a decir verdad, pero no pude subirla y tuve que retrazarla bastante porque tuve un problema con mi computador y 4 historias que planeaba subir se me borraron por completo así que no he podido. Una de esas historias que tenía planeado subir era esta, otras tres eran Oscura Pesadilla, la cual estoy subiendo y las otras dos son unas de digimon y de percy jackson las cuales no he podido subir porque no he tenido tiempo de reescribirlas (porque sí, por lo visto no tenía copias de las historias y las tuve que reescribir y ha sido un sufrimiento). En fin, si esta es la primera vez que has leído una de mis historias espero que te guste sino no es así, bueno, espero que la disfrutes.

Desde luego, para mí, esta es la primera vez que escribo algo para el fandom de Disney así que no se como va a resultar, espero que bien y si no bueno, me esforce y en realidad me gusto la idea.

La historia que están por leer es algo que tenía vagando en mi mente durante mucho tiempo y no me lo podía quitar, solo tenía que elegir un fandom para escribirla y ya esta, entonces pensé en hacerlo con La Sirenita o The Little Mermaid, como quieran llamarle, que es una de mis películas favoritas de disney junto a otras películas. Lo cierto es que yo soy fan de disney, sobre todo el disney clasico y no de las películas que muestran ahora aunque los live in action de los grandes clasicos los he visto y aunque no son mis favoritos si me han llegado a gustar. En fin, basta de eso.

Espero que les guste esta historia y sin más dilación les dejó el resumen y el capítulo.

 _ **Resumen:**_ _Nadie amaba tanto la música como lo hacía Ariel, excepto quizá su madre. Era una conexión única que existía entre ambas, pero cuando una gran tragedia golpea a la familia real la música dejo de ser alegría para la familia convirtiéndose únicamente en dolor. Años después, cuando Ariel siente que la música que tanto ama se le escapa de las manos y no hay nada más allá del agujero negro, será su familia la que deberá encontrar la manera de escapar del dolor para devolverle la sonrisa a la joven._

~ Disclaimer: The Little Mermaid es una obra escrita por Hans Christian Andersen y una adaptación al cine y a la televisión basada en el libro.

* * *

 **~ Melodía del corazón ~**

 _1  
La melodía que alguien olvido una vez_

Sus dedos acariciaron el teclado con delicadeza y precisión, cada melodía llenaba la habitación de riqueza musical y un ambiente pacífico y agradable cubría todo el entorno, el aire y permitía a los demás sentirse reconfortante.

Ella siguió tocando la delicada melodía que siempre rondaba en su cabeza, pensando en ella una y otra vez, intentando recordar más allá de solo unas cuantas melodías. _Recordarlas_ , _**no crearlas**_. Pero como cada día que se sentaba frente al piano, nunca lograba encontrar las notas que reemplazarían sus palabras.

Sin quererlo, había cambiado la melodía que tocaba a una melodía completamente nueva, una que se complementaba con el sonido de los pasos que hacían eco en el pasillo junto a la habitación. Mantenía los ojos cerrados, reconociendo cada tecla gracias a su memoria.

Entonces las puertas se abrieron y un sonido ahogado salió de las teclas, cuando ella abrió los ojos molesta.

– Arruinaste mi canción.

– Estás en problemas.

La pianista de cabellos ardientes como el fuego alzó la mirada hacia una muchacha mayor que ella, de cabello rubio corto. La diferencia de edades no era muy notoria, pero existía. La muchacha, con ambas manos extendidas para sostener las puertas de la sala común, la miraba sin expresión de burla, molestia o preocupación, simplemente la miraba.

– Papá va a matarte.

– Tengo derecho de tocar el piano si quiero – La chica respondió volviendo a tocar las teclas – por algo está aquí, ¿no?

– Sí y cada día quiero lanzarlo por la ventana – La joven dijo con cierto tono amargo al referirse al gran instrumento musical – ¿Te das cuenta de qué hora es?

– ¿Las cuatro?

– Sí, hace cuatro horas – Se burló – Te perdiste la cena familiar con invitados de otros reinos. Él está enfadado.

El piano dejo de sonar bruscamente y lo primero que hizo la muchacha, además de tensarse, fue alzar la mirada hacia la pared en donde el reloj de pez se encontraba marcando las ocho treinta de la noche.

– Oh…

– ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes para decir?

– En realidad no quería asistir tampoco – Se encogió de hombros volviendo a toca el piano.

– ¿No acabas de salir de un castigo como para entrar en otro?

La muchacha se encogió ligeramente mientras apretaba los dientes.

– Es algo natural – Ella volvió a teclear suavemente en su instrumento mientras ignoraba la presencia de la chica que se encontraba detrás – ¿Sabes? Tal vez no lo creas, pero hay personas que no están hechas para este tipo de cosas

– Ya lo creo – Una voz profunda inundo la habitación y nuevamente el teclado se detuvo bruscamente. Con los hombros y el cuello tenso, una mueca se asomó en el rostro de la pelirroja que volteó lentamente, con temor, la mirada hacia donde se encontraba un hombre de piel morena de pie junto a la muchacha rubia.

Su rostro enfadado, repleto de un aire potente, la observó de brazos cruzados mientras esperaba alguna excusa que fuera válida para haberse saltado la cena. La muchacha se volteó completamente, apoyó las manos sobre su regazo y observó al hombre mayor con temor.

– Yo… ¿lo olvide?

Él sacudió la cabeza mientras daba unos pasos dentro de la habitación. La muchacha apretó los labios mientras seguía con su mirada a su padre pasearse por toda la habitación. Su larga barba apenas se movía con cada paso y su cabello ya canoso, siempre bien peinado, en ese momento se encontraba algo despeinado.

– Olvidaste la cena que específicamente dije que no podían olvidar bajo ninguna circunstancia.

– Realmente no es tan así como piensas – Ella se puso en pie mientras sonreía – Tenemos cenas como estás casi tres veces al mes, ¿no? No es tan… grave… ¿cierto?

Sacudió la cabeza, su tono era bajo y suave, no molesto, pero si cansado. Él volteó a mirar a la muchacha y luego señaló la ventana más cercana.

– Mañana estarás limpiando percebes en el muelle durante toda la tarde

– ¿Toda la tarde? – Alzó la voz con sorpresa – Pero… espera, me perderé la cena

– No es tan grave, ¿cierto? – Alzó una ceja – Sebastián te guardará algo para que comas cuando termines

– Los limpió siempre – Ella gimió dejándose caer nuevamente en el asiento del piano. Apoyó su codo sobre las teclas provocando un sonido irregular y molesto para sus oídos.

– Entonces no debería tomarte mucho tiempo hacerlo – Él dijo con calma.

– Eso es injusto – Murmuró molesta.

– Lo que es injusto es que nosotras hayamos asistido y tú no – Murmuró su hermana en su oído. Ella hizo una mueca mientras miraba a la chica por encima de su hombro.

La chica observó al hombre abandonar la sala dejándola junto a su hermana. Espero unos minutos antes de voltearse a mirar a la rubia molesta.

– Si está buscando marido para Attina, ¿por qué debemos estar presentes nosotras? – Preguntó molesta.

La muchacha rubia torció los labios acariciando su mentón mientras volteaba a miraba hacia otro lado.

– Es verdad, pero hoy no vino un príncipe, sino una princesa – Explicó la rubia mientas caminaba por la amplia habitación en las hijas del rey solían pasar bastante tiempo juntas.

La habitación era amplia y enriquecida de bastantes lujos como para tener una tarde diversión en conjunto. Desde el gran piano sin cola color marrón brillante que se encontraba en la esquina de la sala. Un televisor en la pared, una estantería de libros, una mesa redonda, sofá. Había varios cuadros pintados por grandes artistas de la ciudad colgados en la pared. Una consola de video juegos. Entre otras cosas para que las chicas pudieran divertirse o simplemente pasar el tiempo.

– Oh, una princesa, eso es nuevo – La muchacha tecleó más pronto.

– Vinieron a hablar sobre negocios nada más – Rodó los ojos – Algo sobre expandir el reino a través del mercado. Volverlo más grande y permitir que algunas colonias tengas un hogar aquí

– No sé por qué la gente querría venir a vivir a un lugar tan aislado – Murmuró la pelirroja – Yo desearía irme de aquí

– Aun te faltan unos cuantos años para que puedas marcharte de aquí – Ella resopló – Ve el lado positivo, yo me iré un año antes que tú

– Eso no es nada positivo.

– ¿Podrías dejar esa cosa?

– El festival será dentro de una semana – Explicó la muchacha con calma mientras ignoraba su petición – Me pidieron que ayudará con el musical

– Tú no vas a aceptar, ¿verdad? Se supone que debemos estar presentes en la apertura y en el final del show – La muchacha dijo mientras encendía el televisor.

– El musical es a la mitad del show así que no habrá problema si participo con el resto de la orquesta – La chica hizo una mueca que fue completamente ignorada por la muchacha – Además, solo ayudaré, no es como si realmente fuera a tocar

El resto de la tarde se había llegado a su fin tan pronto como la conversación lo había hecho. Más tarde, en ese mismo día, la muchacha se dejó caer lentamente por a tina mientras el agua cubría hasta su cuello. La espuma esparcida por todo el lugar y su cabello rojizo suelto y flotando. Una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios mientras estiraba los brazos por encima de su cabeza antes apoyar la cabeza hacia atrás mientras cerraba los ojos.

Alzó su mano derecha mientras observaba sus dedos con calma, estos se movieron lentamente, un movimiento extraño y al mismo tiempo delicado y elegante. El baño fue inundado por una suave melodía imaginaria que causo eco y llenó sus oídos de alegría.

– ¡Ariel! – Una voz enojada rompió su ensueño causando que la muchacha se enderezara de golpe. El sonido del agua hizo eco y ella frunció el ceño confundida mientras miraba hacia la puerta. Había golpes desesperados y enfadados.

Hizo una mueca molesta antes de levantarse de la tina dejando que un gran chorro de agua cayera desde su cuerpo hacia abajo. Rápidamente se secó con una toalla y tomó una bata para cubrirse. Al abrir la puerta, un pitufo que le sacaba unos cuantos centímetros de alto la miraba enfadada. El cabello castaño atado en una coleta tenía manchas teñidas de azul, al igual que su piel. La chica apretaba con fuerza los dientes mientras retrocedía molesta.

– ¿Qué te pasó? – Preguntó la chica pasando suavemente la toalla por su cabello exprimiendo el exceso de agua.

La muchacha dio un paso enfrente mientras le apuntaba con un dedo directo al pecho molesta. Una huella de color azul quedó marcada en el suelo del baño y un punto azul se marcó en su albornoz.

– Tú tienes la culpa, ¿no es cierto? Siempre haces bromas a todo el mundo – Ella resbaló levemente agarrándose de un mueble lleno de fragancias y sales de baño.

La chica soltó una risa mientras mantenía su distancia con la muchacha de azul – Sí, seguro que fui yo. Me atrapaste – Soltó con sarcasmo antes de marcharse del baño para ir a su habitación.

– Primero faltas a la cena y luego pones tinta en la piscina, ¿cierto? – Frunció el ceño molesta – ¿Te diviertes con esta broma?

– No tengo ni idea de qué me estás hablando. Estuve en el salón familiar toda la tarde – Ella frunció el ceño mientras entraba en la habitación frotando la toalla en su cabello salvajemente.

– Oh, vamos, seguro que fuiste tú, ¿no? – La muchacha se detuvo en el marco de la habitación – Igual que cuando llenaste ese cubo de plumas que me cayó en la cabeza cuando salí de la ducha

– En primer lugar – Se dio la vuelta apuntándola con un dedo mientras sonreía – esperaba que la broma le cayera a Andrina. Se estuvo metiendo en mis cosas y arruinó algunas de mis partituras. En segundo lugar, ya te dije que no tengo idea de qué me estás hablando

– Wow, el día de brujas llegó antes – Una risa burlona se escuchó y la chica pelirroja vio al resto de sus hermanas entrar en la habitación – ¿Qué te pasó a ti?

– Ariel tiene la culpa – La muchacha la señaló molesta.

– No te atrevas a dar un paso adentro, Aquata – Una muchacha de cabellos castaños oscuros. La chica vestida de naranjo, se sentó en una de las siete camas mientras se cruzaba de piernas mientras miraba a las dos chicas debatir si era verdad o no lo que estaba diciendo su hermana menor – Vas a manchar la alfombra

– Ariel, has ido demasiado lejos ahora – Una de sus hermanas dijo. La muchacha sacudió la cabeza recogiendo un cepillo para el pelo.

– No he sido yo, Adela – Ella gimió molesta – Me crees, ¿verdad Attina?

La muchacha castaña observó a la pelirroja por un momento mientras torcía los labios antes de voltear a mirar nuevamente hacia la muchacha de color azul hasta las trancas.

– ¿Realmente no lo hiciste tú?

– Lo juro – Ella dijo alzando las manos mientras se dejaba caer en su propia cama – soy inocente

Los ojos verdes de la mayor de las siete hermanas escudriñaron a la muchacha de color azul con calma antes de cruzarse de brazos – Dime, ¿hablaste con el personal de limpieza?

– Ni siquiera estaban cerca – Ella rodó los ojos – Siempre nado a esta hora antes de dormir, sabes que me gusta hacerlo y ustedes son las únicas en toda la ciudad que lo saben

– Nosotras y el personal del castillo entero – Arista dijo mientras reía suavemente antes de jadear con sorpresa – ¿Qué tal si alguien del castillo lo hizo? Podría ser una conspiración

– Por favor, no lo dices en serio – Se burló Andrina mirando hacia su hermana con una mueca.

– Pero…

– ¿Tenía agua la piscina? – Preguntó Attina ignorando al resto de sus hermanas discutir sobre posibles conspiraciones.

– No – La muchacha dijo sacudiendo la cabeza mientras pensaba – Tuve que llenarla yo

– Tal vez deberías hablar con alguien sobre eso en lugar de culparme a mí – La muchacha pelirroja rodó los ojos.

– Siempre tienes la culpa de las cosas que pasan aquí.

– Como lo que paso con el candelabro la semana pasada – Adella chasqueó los dedos sonriendo.

– Eso fue un accidente – Ariel dijo rápidamente mirando a la chica – ¿Cómo iba a saber que se vendría abajo cuando cambiara la ampolleta?

– En primer lugar por qué estabas tú cambiando la ampolleta – Una chica de cabello negro preguntó alzando una ceja.

– Porque era tarde y no quería despertar a nadie por una tontería como esa – La chica se cruzó de brazos – La ampolleta que se quemó era la que iluminaba mis partituras, la necesitaba urgentemente

– Aquata ve a ducharte y a quitarte toda la pintura antes de que se vuelva permanente – La castaña dijo con calma mientras miraba a la chica con firmeza antes de mirar nuevamente hacia la pelirroja – Olvidaremos esto por ahora. Es tarde y mañana veremos qué pasó realmente

– Yo no lo hice – La pelirroja gruñó – Y si papá me termina culpando de eso extenderá mi castigo. Attina, realmente no lo hice

– Te entiendo. No vamos a sacar conclusiones apresuradas – Murmuró la castaña.

La muchacha pelirroja masculló algo que no se pudo entender antes de dejarse caer en su propia cama de espaldas a las demás chicas que guardaron silencio. Frente a ella había una gran ventana con la vista hacia el reino completo. Aquel lugar en medio del océano, fundado hace milenios atrás sobre los cimientos de una gran leyenda que se expandía por todos los rincones de aquella ciudad.

Escuchó las conversaciones de sus hermanas, susurros suaves y delicados que impedían entender el tema a debatir, pero sabiendo que debían estar culpándola por algo que no había hecho. Hizo una mueca molesta antes de cerrar los ojos y finalmente caer en sus propios sueños para divagar entre ellos.

Sus dedos volaron sobre las teclas repasando la canción en sus memorias, sus ojos cerrados sintiendo la melodía correr por sus venas. La expresión serena de su rostro fue arruinada por la perturbación que sintió mientras tocaba. Abruptamente dejó caer los diez dedos sobre las teclas interrumpiendo la melodía antes de resoplar molesta. Apoyó los codos en las teclas y luego una mano en su rostro mientras enterraba los dedos en su flequillo preguntándose cuántas veces más iba a tener estos problemas con la misma melodía.

– Eso no suena bien – Una voz detrás de ella, con un acento inusual, le dijo amigablemente.

– Siento que estoy cerca de recordarla, pero cada vez que estoy tocando la siento escurrirse de entre mis dedos – Ella gruñó mientras se volteaba hacia atrás mirando hacia el hombre mayor que le sonreía dulcemente. Vestía con esmoquin negro que resaltaba su cabello pelirrojo peinando elegantemente hacia un lado. El hombre alto sostenía una bandeja de plata en sus manos que contenía una tetera blanca con un diseño ondulado de color celeste y una taza pequeña.

– He traído el té de la tarde.

– No me gusta el té – Ella murmuró con una mueca mientras el joven dejaba la bandeja sobre el piano con una sonrisa.

– Sin embargo lo tomas todas las tardes, sobre todo cuando estás tocando música.

– Sabe a recuerdos – Ella murmuró desviando la mirada levemente – ¿Cómo tocar una melodía que no recuerdo?

– Tal vez necesitas descansar. Pasas mucho tiempo frente al piano. Sal afuera, ve con tus amigos al cine, a la playa, haz algún deporte.

– Odio todo eso – Ella resopló antes de tomar la taza humeante. Bebió un poco permitiendo que el calor la invadiera por todo el cuerpo. Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro y cuando el reloj en la pared dio su alarma, ella dejó caer un gruñido de entre sus labios y volvió a colocar la taza de donde la había sacado.

– Parece que aquí termina mi tiempo – Ella gruñó mientras el hombre parpadeaba confundido.

– ¿Disculpa?

– Tengo que limpiar el muelle que se encuentra atrás del castillo – Resopló sobre su cabello – Un castigo de parte de papá por lo sucedido ayer

– Oh, sí, me enteré de eso – Él murmuró suavemente – Fue una pena haber tenido el día libre. Podría haber evitado este problema

– ¿Verdad qué sí? – Ella resopló bajando la tapa del piano – Iré a limpiar los percebes ahora antes de que hayan más de los que ya hay

– Es una pena tener que tirar esto – El hombre dijo tomando la bandeja en sus manos mientras miraba la taza vacía antes de parpadear y fruncir el ceño alzando una ceja. Sus ojos oscuros observaron a la chica con intriga – ¿No limpiaste todos los percebes antes de ayer?

– Sh, nadie tiene que saberlo – Ella murmuró – Si papá se entera de que no hay muchos percebes se molestará por haberle mentido cuando le dije que me tomaría horas

– Eso es bastante deshonesto, princesa, ¿está consciente de eso?

– No te preocupes por eso – La muchacha soltó un guiñó y alzó el pulgar – Es un riesgo que estoy dispuesta a correr

– Esos riesgos son los que te meten en problemas. Ariel, ¿me estás escuchando? – Él frunció el ceño antes de suspirar de mala gana al ver que la muchacha se había marchado ya sin hacerle caso para nada.

Sacudió la cabeza mientras recogía la taza vacía y la colocaba de regreso en la bandeja. Salió de la sala principal en la cual las siete chicas solían pasar tiempo para dirigirse de regreso a la cocina donde los empleados se encontraban terminando de preparar la cena para ese día. Con una sonrisa, saludo a los empleados y luego dejó la bandeja sobre un carritos.

– ¿Qué sucede, el té no estaba bien? – Preguntó alguien con una mueca.

– La princesa está ocupada ahora – Él sonrió antes de hacer una reverencia a los demás empleados para luego marcharse.

El hombre de cabello rojizo camino por los pasillos saludo a los empleados con los que se topaba. En su camino hacia la sala del trono, donde el Rey debía encontrarse para una audiencia con algunos ciudadanos para ponerse al corriente con el próximo festejo que se haría en el reino, se detuvo al oír unas voces que resonaban por todo el pasillo. Frunció el ceño levemente y se dirigió en dirección de las voces para encontrarse a dos de las siete princesas discutiendo con el personal de limpieza. Más bien una de ellas mientras la heredera al trono intentaba mantener calmada la situación.

Con gracia y elegancia, Sebastián se acercó a ambas chicas antes de dirigirle una mirada al joven del personal de limpieza. Un muchacho recientemente contratado que se encontraba temblando de miedo, parecía que se había topado con un peligro inminente.

– Disculpes, señoritas, ¿sucede algo aquí? – Preguntó él con su acento marcado, causando que el muchacho lo mirara como si fuese la salvación a su problema.

– Señor… – El muchacho tembló antes de retroceder con nervios. Vestía con una camisa blanca arremangada, bastante desaliñada en esos momentos, un blazer sin mangas desabotonado, pantalones negros y zapatos oscuros. El vestuario normal del personal del castillo. Aparte, su cabello parecía hecho un desastre, como si no dejara de revolvérselo a cada rato.

– Sebastián – La nadadora estrella del castillo alzó la mirada para verlo molesta – ¿Qué está pasando aquí?

– Eso es lo que yo quiero saber – Él alzó una ceja confundido.

Echó una mirada hacia las dos princesas. La heredera al trono, Attina, traía puesto un vestido elegante sin mangas color naranjo, su cabello peinado en una especie de moño parecido a un odango, pero más ovalado, que al mirar de lado le parecía un rollo. El flequillo sobre su frente y por supuesto la tiara de puntas que solía usar a menudo dentro cuando tenía reuniones que atender o de las cuales formar parte. Junto a ella, la cuarta hija del rey, con su cabello castaño atado en una coleta con un cole de perlas blancas. Sus ojos castaños brillando enfurecidos. Vestía con un estilo más veraniego, una camiseta ajustada de color celeste y unos shorts cortos, también usaba sandalias.

– ¿Qué le sucedió a tu piel? – Preguntó con sorpresa el hombre mientras observaba algunas manchas azules que se asomaban por sus brazos y su cuello.

– Es mi culpa – El chico dijo con un tono afligido – Romina, la jefa de limpieza, me dijo que la piscina necesitaba una pintada. Me pidió que me hiciera cargo de ello así, pero no me dijo qué hora y qué día debía organizarlo. Yo no sabía que tenía que programarlo para el próximo mes así que lo pedí para el día de ayer y cuando la princesa fue a llenarla con agua…

– ¡La pintura se fundió con el agua y termine pintada por completo! – La muchacha soltó un gruñido mirando hacia Sebastián – Esta es la primera vez que sucede algo como eso. Romina siempre se encarga de que cuando toca la hora de pintar la piscina lo hagan luego de mis competencias, no durante el tiempo en que la utilizo para entrenar. La competencia es en dos meses y no puedo perder ni un solo día de práctica

– Estoy seguro de que no es nada grave – Él dijo con calma.

– Tienen que limpiar la piscina de nuevo y volver a pintarla – Attina, cruzada de brazos, explicó con calma – y tomará más tiempo que antes ya que deben volver a vaciarla y arreglar las capas blancas antes de poner la azul

– Esto no me parece divertido – La muchacha dijo molesta.

– Aquata, estoy seguro de que podemos arreglar esto – Sebastián dijo con calma – Por ahora, Travis, ¿verdad? Ve con Romina y explícale la situación con calma para que puedan volver a pintar la piscina. Durante los próximos días que se requieran quedara prohibido acercarse

– ¿Qué pasa con mi competencia entonces?

– Estoy seguro de que dos o tres días no harán ninguna diferencia – Sebastián dijo con calma.

– Yo realmente lo siento, de verás – El muchacho dijo preocupado – Soy nuevo todavía así que aún no conozco todas las reglas. No sabía que la piscina estaba fuera de los límites durante las competencias

Sebastián sonrió apretando el hombro del muchacho con suavidad – Los errores pasan. Asegurémonos de que no vuelva a suceder nada parecido, ¿sí? Pídele a Romina que te de una lista de los lugares y las cosas que suelen frecuentar las princesas para no cometer más errores. La limpieza de cada uno de estos lugares y objetos debe ser crucial y con delicadeza para no arruinarlo, pero también tiene un tiempo y un lugar para hacerlo.

– Está bien – Él asintió varias veces antes de mirar de regreso hacia las dos chicas con temor – Realmente lo siento

La muchacha de la cola de caballo resoplo pesadamente mientras miraba a Sebastián de regreso – Está bien, supongo que es un error común.

– Hasta entonces puedes usar la piscina municipal – Explicó el hombre pelirrojo.

– Sí, eso lo sé, es solo que – Hizo una mueca antes de suspirar pesadamente – Supongo que debo ir a buscar a Ariel primero

– Bien pensado – Attina sonrió asintiendo antes de voltearse a Sebastián – ¿La has visto?

– En el muelle trasero limpiando percebes – Respondió con calma – Haré que alguien le guarde un horario para que pueda usar la piscina municipal de manera privada

– Gracias – Ella asintió – Me asegurare de decirle a mi entrenadora de este cambio.

Él asintió antes de voltearse al muchacho para indicarle con la cabeza que podía marcharse, con una sonrisa en los labios él murmuró mientras se alejaban juntos que las hijas del rey podían llegar a ser caprichosas y algo difíciles, pero cuando se les conocía a fondo, eran verdaderamente amigables y confiables (algunas más que otras).

Dejando a las dos princesas seguir su camino, Sebastián se dispuso a seguir el suyo propio en dirección del salón real. Su amado rey y amigo de la infancia, se encontraba revisando unos papeles tras un escritorio mientras frotaba sus parpados con sus dedos.

– ¿Demasiado trabajo para hoy?

– La reunión es en una hora – Él comentó suspirando – y aún no he terminado de leer todo esto. Dime, Sebastián, ¿qué tal las cosas en el palacio?

– Todo en orden, señor – Él asintió omitiendo el pequeño accidente que hubo.

– ¿Ariel?

– Cumpliendo con su castigo.

– Entonces no debería haber ningún problema, ¿no? ¿Qué pasa con Aquata? – Él preguntó con una mueca – He oído que anoche ha tenido un incidente, ¿ella está bien?

– Es un asunto arreglado, señor – Sonrió el hombre asintiendo – Ella se encuentra bien

– Estas niñas – Suspiró cansado – Cada vez que me doy la vuelta hay un nuevo problema

– Si me permite decírselo, señor, creo que las niñas están bien. Están creciendo, es normal que haya problemas a menudo. Son adolescentes, sobre todo Ariel y Andrina. No hay que olvidar como fue cuando Alana cumplió dieciséis años, ¿verdad? – Sebastián sonrió al recordar los momentos pasados en los que quiso arrancarse los cabellos de la cabeza cada vez que una de las chicas se había metido en algún problema – Las fiestas a las que deseaba asistir, lo bien que quería lucir o cuando Adella quiso conocer a ese chico del otro reino

– No me lo recuerdes – Él se estremecía solo de pensar en que algún día una de las chicas estaría en una relación con alguien – Aun está buscando algún chico, ¿no?

– Solo digamos, que no es nada que los guardias del castillo no puedan manejar.

– Volviendo al tema del festival – Él murmuró mientras alzaba una hoja – hay mucho que atender con esto, así que me saltaré la cena. ¿Podrías encargarte de que las chicas estén bien?

– Por supuesto, mi señor – Asintió el hombre antes de voltearse – Revisaré su agenda para despejarla y que nadie le interrumpa en el trabajo

– Gracias, Sebastián.

* * *

Attina arrugó la nariz levemente al olfatear el intenso aroma marino que inundaba todo el muelle. Ahí en el borde, recostada con las piernas colgando, se encontraba la menor de sus hermanas recibiendo los rayos del sol como si en la playa se encontrara. Hizo una mueca con una ceja alzada antes de darle un empujón a Aquata.

– ¿Ahora?

– Creo que sabes que es lo correcto.

– Sí, pero… ¡Hey! ´¿No se supone que estaba limpiando percebes?

– Intenta escaquearse – Suspiró Attina antes de acercarse a la pelirroja.

– Hey, me tapas el sol.

Attina se aclaró la garganta y la muchacha se tensó visiblemente mientras se sentaba de golpe abriendo los ojos. Ella rápidamente tomó una espátula y una bolsa que se encontraban al lado y un esnorquel antes de arrodillarse junto al muelle y mirarla.

– Solo estaba descansando un minuto, prometo que-¡Ah! Solo eres tú – Dejó caer los hombros antes de soltar las cosas – Pensé que eras papá

– ¿Solo soy yo?

– Bueno, que seas la heredera al trono no quiere decir que seas a reina aun así que realmente no estoy preocupada por ti – Sacudió la cabeza sonriendo – De todos modos, ¿qué sucede aquí? Si papá te envió, prometo que he quitado todos los percebes, solo quedan unos pocos debajo del muelle

La castaña le dio un empujón a la menor y luego la miró con seriedad. La muchacha suspiró avergonzada antes de rascarse la nuca y mirar a la muchacha que se encontraba aun en el suelo del muelle con una expresión confundida en su rostro.

– Vine a disculparme por lo de ayer. Estaba tan molesta por lo que sucedió que simplemente asumí que lo hiciste sin pensarlo. Lo siento.

La pelirroja parpadeó un par de veces antes de encogerse de hombros despreocupada. Se puso en pie cargando sus cosas y luego señaló unas rocas que se encontraban junto a la marea.

– Si eso es todo, entonces debo irme. Tengo percebes que sacar.

– Espera, lo digo en serio.

– Está bien.

– ¿No estás molesta?

– ¿Por qué debería estarlo? – Alzó una ceja – Un error lo comete cualquiera

– Sí, pero…

– ¿Debes tener hambre, Ariel? – Attina interrumpió a las dos chicas – ¿Por qué no dejas eso y vienes a comer con nosotras?

– No puedo, es parte del castigo – La chica sacudió la cabeza.

– Papá estará toda la tarde trabajando, así que no estará presente.

– Uhm, lo siento, pero tengo percebes que sacar – Ella apretó los dientes en una sonrisa burlona.

– ¿Desde cuándo haces caso a las reglas? – Preguntó Aquata alzando una ceja.

– Eso está bien – Dijo Attina con una sonrisa – Y debido a los problemas de ayer, Aquata y yo ayudaremos. Mientras más pronto terminemos, más podemos ir a comer todas juntas, ¿no?

– ¿Lo haremos? – Aquata la miró sorprendida.

– Sí.

– Oh, bien. Nunca he sacado percebes antes, pero intentaré ayudar en lo que pueda.

La pelirroja le lanzó una mirada desconfiada a la chica antes de retroceder lentamente hasta dar la vuelta.

– Como quieras – Ella dijo antes de añadir un murmullo a duras penas oído – Ella puede ser tan rara cuando quiere

No se había alejado demasiado cuando Attina la sostuvo del hombro y la obligo a voltearse. Aquata se había marchado y se encontraba del otro lado recogiendo los percebes con sorpresa mientras se quejaba una y otra vez sobre lo molestos que eran esos percebes.

– ¿Estás segura de qué está todo bien?

– Sí.

– Ariel…

– Vamos, Attina, ¿cuál es el problema? – La pelirroja rió suavemente – Las chicas siempre me culpan por todo, ¿no crees que estoy acostumbrada a que esto suceda?

– Eso es porque eres impredecible – Ella explicó con calma – Siempre estás causando problemas…

– Ahí está mi punto – Ella la señaló con una sonrisa – No estoy molesta, de hecho estoy algo celosa de que no se me hubiera ocurrido gastarle una broma como esa antes, pero si realmente quieres ayudar… – Su sonrisa se volvió traviesa – podrías cubrirme con papá para que pueda…

– No te ayudaré a meterte en más problemas.

La muchacha perdió el entusiasmo rápidamente mientras se daba la vuelta – Bien – Dijo a regañadientes – Tengo percebes que sacar, si me disculpas…

Attina observó a la menor alejarse con aires despreocupados mientras tarareaba alguna melodía al azar (no es que ella supiera mucho de música así que es como si supiera si la melodía significaba algo para la menor o no). Hizo una nota mental para retomar más tarde el tema que le molestaba en ese momento.

Su hermana menor –la menor de todas– realmente era una persona impredecible y traviesa, le gustaba tanto divertirse que en muchas de las ocasiones no se preocupaba por nada más que sentirse satisfecha consigo misma. No arrepentirse de nada. Pero por ello mismo siempre estaba causando problemas o metiéndose en ellos. Por un lado o por el otro, parecía que a la muchacha ni siquiera le interesaba escuchar cuando sus hermanas le pedían que dejara de actuar de esa forma.

– Sé que me equivoque al culparla sin razón – Aquata se le acercó con una bolsa casi vacía en sus manos y un esnórquel en la cabeza – y esta es mi primera vez recogiendo percebes, ¿pero sabes? Creo que desde ahora comenzaré a valorar el trabajo que hace en el muelle cada vez que está castigada. ¿Attina?

La muchacha parpadeó antes de sacudir la cabeza – Terminemos aquí para volver con los demás.

– ¿Sucede algo?

– No – Ignoró el escalofrío que recorrió su espina dorsal al pensar en la cantidad de ocasiones en las que Ariel había simplemente decidido que lo que sus hermanas pensaban de ella, ya sea para bien o para mal, no tenía ni la menor importancia en su vida.

Continuará…

* * *

 **N/A:** Bueno eso ha sido todo por hoy, espero que les haya gustado. Realmente no he pensado qué días voy a actualizar, espero poder hacerlo continuamente, unas dos o tres veces por semana la verdad, pero aun no sé. Espero poder leer sus comentarios y saber si les ha gustado o no. Sé que primer capítulo no es mucho, pero aun así me hace ilusión subirlo y pronto subiré otro capítulo, creo, espero, quiero y deseo.

 **Dejen sus reviews.**  
 **Se despide _Lira12._**


	2. Nunca te fíes de una perla

**N/A:** Una cosa que olvide mencionar en el anterior capítulo, que bueno no es la gran cosa avisarla en el primero o en el segundo, es el orden de las hijas de Triton.

Muchos saben que debido a la primera película y a la tercera se sabe que Ariel es la menor de las siete y Attina la mayor de las siete, sin embargo falta el orden de en medio. Estuve investigando sobre eso y a pesar de que en la tercera película Adella dice ser 2 años mayor que Ariel, decidí usar una fuente wiki de disney en la cual tenían un orden completamente diferente. La razón de que usará el orden aquel y no investigará más es porque si no lo hacía iba a pasarme la vida entera intentando buscar y argumentar por qué tal orden es el correcto. Lo que si encontrare un comentario de alguien que daba 7 razones de por qué el orden que el decía era el correcto y por cosas de la vida no pude encontrar las referencias que el hizo para asegurar que es así, probablemente las referencias no provenían de la película en ingles, la cual es la original porque muchos sabrán que a veces los doblajes no coinciden bien con los originales. En fin, para no calentar la cabeza y para no perder el tiempo lo deje como decía en la página de wiki.

El orden sería Attina, Alana, Adella, Aquata, Arista, Andrina y Ariel. Lo cierto es que el orden, dentro de esta historia se nota demasiado pero yo necesitaba saberlo para poder armar bien la historia o de lo contrario me haría un lío. En fin, eso era lo que quería decir, no sé si para ustedes tendrá relevancia o no, al fin de cuentas es un fanfiction lo que significa que todo puede pasar y si yo quisiera podría hacer que Ariel fuera hija única, pero debido a como va la trama lo deje así.

Así que ya aclarado este punto, les dejó el capítulo.

 _ **Resumen:**_ _Una gran tragedia golpeó a la familia real años atrás y nuevamente esa tragedia se repetiría quebrando el corazón de la única persona que lograba mantenerse fiel a sus sentimientos. Cuando Ariel siente que la música que tanto ama se le escapa de las manos y no hay nada más allá del agujero negro, su familia deberá encontrar la manera de apoyar a la chica para devolverle lo que más ama._

~ Disclaimer: The Little Mermaid es una obra escrita por Hans Christian Andersen y una adaptación al cine y a la televisión basada en el libro.

* * *

 **~ Melodía del corazón ~**

 _2  
Nunca te fíes de una perla_

Cuando el estrepitoso sonido que hizo la palma de una mano sobre la parte superior del piano hizo que detuviera su melodía, la muchacha supo sin necesidad de mirar la cara de su asaltante que se traía algo entre manos. Con una mueca llena de temor, alzó la mirada hacia la muchacha de cabellos negros que la miraba intensamente.

– Lo que sea que quieras: no – Dijo rápidamente antes de volver a teclear.

– Necesito tu ayuda – Dijo la muchacha con una gran sonrisa.

– Estoy ocupada. Ve con Attina – Ella rodó los ojos – Ella es quién resuelve los problemas, no yo. Yo los causó, ¿recuerdas?

– Tonta, no necesito que causes problemas o resuelvas problemas, pero he pensado que te gusta tocar mucho el piano, ¿no?

– Esta es la parte en la que te detengo y te digo que nada en este mundo hará que deje de tocar. El otro día Attina estudió para su examen tranquilamente con mi música, así que eso prueba que son ustedes las que no se pueden concentrar bien – Explicó calmadamente la muchacha con los ojos cerrados mientras tocaba las teclas suavemente.

– ¿Conoces el Club Marítimo?

– Uhm, sí, obviamente – Ella se burló mientras su melodía cambiaba de tono a una balada suave – Cualquier persona que no lo conozca es por qué viene de fuera, ¿no?

– ¿Recuerdas a mi amiga Perla?

– La chica que solo se la pasa de fiesta en fiesta, sí.

– Su primo es gerente en el Club Marítimo – La pelinegra sonrió mientras se apoyaba contra el piano – y adivina qué, necesitaban a alguien que toque el piano para el espectáculo de esta noche

– Eso es una pena.

– ¿Eh?

– Conseguir a un buen pianista tan tarde no es sencillo – Murmuró la muchacha deteniendo su melodía. Alzó la mirada hacia sus partituras y escribió algo en ellas antes de recoger la taza de té que se encontraba a un lado sobre el piano, lejos del alcance de la pelinegra y luego bebió un sorbo antes de dejarla donde estaba.

– Oh, sí, eso mismo dijo el gerente. En fin, el caso es que Perla mencionó que causalmente mi hermanita menor era _excelente_ con el piano y le ofreció un trato a su primo. A cambio de que tú toques ahí, nos permitiría entrar.

La pelirroja parpadeó antes de volver a posicionar sus dedos sobre las teclas. La sonrisa de Alana se había ensanchado mucho más que antes, tanto que era un poco espeluznante, pero al mismo tiempo Ariel podía sentir la emoción brincar a través de ella por cada fibra de su cuerpo. Su intercambio de miradas fue roto cuando ella cerró los ojos nuevamente y volvió a entonar su suave balada ignorando por completo a la chica.

– Wow, tranquila, no te entusiasmes tanto.

– No gracias. Aprecio la oferta, pero no quiero hacerlo.

– Eh, pero vamos, ¿cómo dices eso? – Ella alzó las cejas sorprendida – ¿No decías que querías tocar ahí dentro?

– ¿Por qué tengo que ir yo para que tú puedas satisfacer tus necesidades?

– Porque es el Club Marítimo, es uno de los mejores lugares que hay por esta zona.

– Sí y también es ilegal que los menores entren – Ella dijo entre dientes.

– No me digas que vas a ser responsable ahora.

– Tengo que serlo si no quieres serlo tú. Eres la mayor. Además, el Club Marítimo no es tan espectacular como tú piensas.

– ¿Qué, has estado ahí?

– No necesito estar ahí dentro para saber qué clase de lugar es.

– Está bien, si no te gusta, ¿por qué querías tocar música ahí?

– Eso fue durante la semana de la música – Ella se encogió de hombros mientras la música se volvía grave, causando que la muchacha se enderezara un poco – Había un compositor que iba a tocar ahí y quería ir a escucharlo. Y por cierto, no dije que quería tocar, dije que quería ir a escuchar

– Oh, por favor, Ariel, hazlo por mí – Suplico la muchacha – Haré tus tareas. Recibiré tus castigos. Haré lo que quieras

La música se detuvo abruptamente y la pelirroja alzó una ceja mirando a la chica – ¿Por qué quieres ir de pronto?

La chica dio un salto sacudiendo la cabeza – Por nada en específico. Es lo que parece tan exclusivo que tengo interés de conocerlo.

– La verdad no me gusta cómo va esto – Ella murmuró mientras aumentaba el ritmo – y siento que me estás ocultando algo

– Bien, ¿qué quieres a cambio?

La chica parpadeó un par de vez reduciendo la velocidad de su sonata antes de aumentarla drasticamente. Alana tragó saliva pesadamente mientras se enfocaba en la mirada de la chica. La melodía era rápida y no vacilaba al momento de ser tocada, mostraba el empeño y las manos de un verdadero artista. Un músico que dejaba que sus propios sentimientos fluyeran a través de las olas de la música para que invadieran a cada persona que estuviera cerca. Con aquella melodía, la respuesta de la pelirroja parecía ser llevada hacia una cuerda floja en la cual se estaba todavía decidiendo de qué lado caería: del lado en que aceptaba o se negaba. Con el brillo del sol que se filtraba a través de la ventana, golpeando suavemente sobre su espalda, calentándola tanto que si en algún momento llegara a quemar –lo que es una exageración– ella no lo sentiría por encontrarse inmersa en el ambiente que se había creado repentinamente. A sabiendas de que la muchacha lo estaba haciendo intencionalmente, no pudo evitar sentir que una parte de ella en realidad no lo odiaba, sino que le fascinaba como aquella melodía estaba teniéndola en tensión y suspenso.

– Está bien – Declaró la pelirroja cuando la música finalmente llegó a su fin. Sus dedos que habían acelerado a una velocidad inhumana, finalmente descansaban sobre las teclas mientras ella, con un suave jadeo, sonreía antes de bajar la tapa que cubría las teclas. Alana no estaba segura de sí era para evitar que el polvo llegara a ellas o para otra cosa.

– ¿Lo harás?

– Sí, lo haré – Ella se encogió de hombros – No es como si tuviera algo más que hacer

– Estupendo. La fiesta es a las siete.

– ¿Fiesta? – Parpadeó confundida.

– Quiero decir, la tocada. Perdón, es la costumbre – Ella sonrió con una mueca.

– Pero dudo que papá deje que yo salga tan tarde – Ella murmuró con calma mientras recogía la bandeja del té. Se volteó a mirar a la muchacha antes de salir de la habitación – ¿Recuerdas el incidente con el carrito de golf?

– Oh, dios, ¿qué hiciste? – Gimió la pelinegra.

– Yo no hice nada – Cerró los ojos con un suspiro – Aparentemente el chico que se lastimó era parte de la guardia real. Era uno de los acompañantes de Sebastián, pero como ahora está lesionado y en cama, papá dijo que hasta que no encuentre a alguien más para reemplazarlo no debería salir tan tarde y menos en día de semana

– Pero hoy es viernes – Ella frunció el ceño – espera, ¿por qué no puedes salir solo por eso? Se supone que es Sebastián quien nos cuida

– Sí, pero aparte de Sebastián hay otros de la guardia real, no solo él – Ella torció los labios – El caso es que como no hay nadie que haga de reemplazo, dudo que permita que salga tan tarde o siquiera que tú lo hagas porque Sebastián tiene unos asuntos que atender

– ¿Cómo sabes eso?

– Hace dos horas atrás pensaba ir al centro de videojuegos con Flaunder y los demás, pero él no me permitió salir.

– Está bien – Ella asintió – Es decir que no es grave. La guardia real suele acompañarnos a cada lugar que salimos por la tarde y suele mantener la distancia, pero qué tal si yo prometo cuidar de ti

– ¿Y quién cuida de ti?

– Por favor, si no fuera por Attina, la sucesora al trono sería yo, ¿no? – Sonrió la pelinegra – Puedo cuidar de mí y de ti sin problemas. Eso resolvería todo, ¿no?

La pelirroja sonrió divertida mientras se encogía de hombros – Solo voy a tocar música en el club, ¿verdad? Aun no entiendo por qué es tan importante tener a la guardia real cerca o el que me estés cuidando. No soy una niña.

– Tener quince años y haberte metido en el triple de problemas de tu edad no es exactamente decir que seas muy confiable, ¿sabes?

– Solo exageran – Ella se rió suavemente – pero realmente hay algo ahí, ¿no? Por eso quieres ir y por lo visto la única forma de entrar es que yo toque, ¿qué es?

– Ya te dije que solo quiero ir a un club exclusivo.

– Para mayores de edad.

– Eso no significa que sea malo – La pelinegra se acercó a la muchacha y le quito de las manos la bandeja con la taza y la tetera – Solo es un lugar más

– Donde venden alcohol, ¿no?

– Sí, pero nosotras vamos a escuchar y a hacer música, no a beber – Ella sacudió la cabeza – Confía en mí, no hay ninguna razón oculta

– Está bien – Ella hizo una mueca mientras observaba a la muchacha llevarse la tetera – Sabes que solo la iba a dejar, ¿no? No voy a seguir bebiendo

– Lo sé – Asintió – Cerraste el piano, así que terminaste de tomar té y de tocar música, gracias a dios

– Realmente no te entiendo – Sacudió la cabeza – Avísame cuando hables con papá, ¿sí?

La pelinegra le dio un guiño antes de marcharse hacia la cocina con la bandeja en sus manos. No pudo evitar alzar un puño con una sonrisa mientras se alejaba, contenta de haber logrado su objetivo, aunque eso significaba que tenía otro problema en frente antes de poder decir que su plan estaba saliendo a la perfección.

Nunca en su vida había estado más contenta de la obsesión que tenía Ariel por la música que en ese momento. Ella casi toda su vida había odiado el piano y sobre todo odiaba cuando la menor lo tocaba, lo que era siempre y todos los días durante largas horas del día y a veces durante la noche.

Pero si era sincera, no era culpa de Ariel el hecho de que ella odiara el piano, ¿cómo podría? Su hermana menor no tenía ni idea –o quizá sí debido a la manera en como incomoda al resto de la familia real cuando tocaba el piano– de lo molesto que era escuchar el instrumento aquel. Lo peor de todo era la manera en la que lo tocaba, con tanto fervor y pasión que si no fuera por los años que han pasado en silencio, Alana juraría que la música jamás había abandonado a la familia real.

El piano era el instrumento de su madre. Ella lo tocaba con tanta pasión como Ariel. Les había enseñado a cada una de sus hijas a tocarlo, pero solo una de ellas se había mantenido en pie con la música. La reina Atenea había sido una madre amorosa y cariñosa que entregaba alegría por dondequiera que pasaba y sonreía. La música para ella había sido su vida desde pequeña, por tanto no había sido sorpresa para nadie en el reino cuando las siete princesas habían desarrollado el mismo gusto por esta que su madre. Pero el día en que ella murió, la música lo hizo también.

No podía decir que la muerte de su madre había sido… natural, porque no lo fue. Alana odiaba recordar ese día con todo pesar y sabía que el resto de sus hermanas también lo odiaba, al menos las que pudieran recordar porque tanto Ariel, como Andrina y Arista tenían tan pocos recuerdos de un día trágico como de la misma Atenea. No podía culparlas. Entre las siete había un año de diferencia y Ariel había sido la más joven de las siete en la época en que su madre murió con solo tres años. La chica apenas era consciente de las cosas cuando sucedió.

Cuando la música murió nadie esperaba que esta volviera a sonar llena de alegría dentro del castillo, pero la pelirroja siempre había sido alguien impredecible, al menos no fue hasta ese día que se sentó a tocar _twinkle twinkle little star_ que Alana supo que aquella pelirroja iba a ser todo un problema cuando creciera, y no se equivoco.

Sebastián había sido compositor durante toda su vida, actualmente era el consejero del rey, su mano derecha y así mismo era el protector de las siete princesas. Por lo que Alana sabía, él seguía trabajando como compositor de la orquesta de Atlantica –su ciudad natal– pero era más bien una especie de hobbie más que una pasión la suya. Él se había encargado de enseñarle a la pequeña traviesa todo lo que respectaba a aquel instrumento, desde sus partes importantes hasta el cómo debía tocar las teclas, incluso como cuidar del piano. Alana jamás la había visto tan emocionada como ese día en que tras tanto rogar él accedió a ayudarla. Pensó que era egoísta que la chica quisiera traer de regreso un instrumento que causaba tanto dolor, ¡dios! Aun recordaba la cara de su padre cuando el piano comenzó a sonar tan solo unas semanas tras la muerte de su esposa.

Y claro, ella nunca ha sabido como actuar respecto a eso.

Actualmente intentaba ignorar el piano por todos los medios, evitaba estar cerca de la sala familiar cuando la pelirroja se encontraba dentro porque odiaba escuchar las melodías que ella tocaba con tanta pasión e ir a recitales donde la orquesta de la ciudad tocaba no era tan grave como estar escuchando un piano, pero aun así dolía, eso nadie se lo podía negar.

Pero en ese momento, con la intensión más egoísta y sincera que podía sentir, estaba contenta de que Ariel decidiera ignorarlas a todas cuando le pidieron que no tocar el piano por los simples recuerdos que le traía y siguiera adelante con sus propios sueños, porque gracias a eso, el piano era su boleto para lo que sería la mejor noche de su vida.

El problema más grande, claro estaba, era convencer a su padre de que no era necesario tener una escolta para ir al Club Marítimo. Ella tenía veinte años, por dios, estaba a solo un año de ser mayor de edad y poder conseguir tanta libertad como Attina –aunque no estaba segura de qué tanta tenía ella porque en su vida había visto a su hermana mayor hacer algo que no fueran cosas aburridas.

– Lo prometo – Ella dijo con un tono firme y seguro mientras miraba a su padre detrás de su escritorio revisando varios papeles. Ella tenía las manos sobre el escritorio mientras sonreía, esperando poder ganar algunos puntos con esa intención – Estaremos bien

– Aun no sé si sea buena idea – Él murmuró sin quitar la mirada de los papeles – No dudo que tú no tengas problemas, pero Ariel suele…

– Meterse en problemas, lo sé.

– Más bien es como si los problemas la buscaran a ella – Su padre le dedico una sonrisa antes de volver a mirar sus papeles de nuevo – y aunque confió en que todo va a estar bien si estás a cargo, me preocupa el hecho de que no haya una escolta que las acompañe. Sebastián está bastante ocupado como para ir con ustedes y el chico que debía estar de turno para la guardia real se ha lastimado con el carrito de golf al bajar por una colina. Los demás se encuentran de descanso, por eso mismo me parece algo…

– Pero papá, si nos frenamos cada vez que no hay alguna escolta, entonces nos pasaremos la vida encerradas en este castillo – Ella se sentó frente a él con calma – Prometo que Ariel estará bien, yo la cuidaré, y volveremos antes de las diez de la noche.

Bajó la hoja de sus manos y la miró con una mueca mientras alzaba la ceja – ¿Qué no es ese un lugar para mayores de edad?

– Técnicamente soy casi mayor de edad – Ella se encogió de hombros – y solo va a tocar el piano durante unas horas. El primo de Perla necesita a alguien con desesperación y dije que vería si podíamos ir. Él realmente necesita un pianista y ella tiene grandes habilidades

– No tengo dudas de eso – Él asintió suspirando – pensándolo bien, quizá yo también debería ir

– ¡No! – Ella frunció el ceño – Sé que te gustaría verla en un recital, pero no hay razones para forzarlo, ¿verdad? Ella sabe que a nadie le gusta cuando toca el piano

– Lo que me hace preguntarme si deberíamos apoyarla más con eso – Él torció el gesto. Hizo una mueca y luego suspiró mirando el papeleo – De todos modos tengo mucho que hacer, el Festival de la Sirena es en una semana y todavía se están afinando los últimos detalles. No tengo tiempo para ir a verla tocar – Suspiró – Si no me equivoco, ese club dispone guardias, ¿no?

– Sí, tienen un personal de seguridad. Estaremos bien.

– Bien, está bien, pueden ir – Ella dio un salto de emoción antes de rodear el escritorio y abrazarlo con fuerza – ¡Gracias!

– Pero las quiero en casa a más tardar a las diez, ¿sí?

– Hecho, lo prometo.

Él sonrió levemente ante el entusiasmo de la muchacha. Salió rápidamente del despacho de su padre mientras se apresuraba a enviarle un mensaje a su amiga para confirmarle su asistencia para ese día. La respuesta fue rápida y no pudo evitar sentirse más emocionada y motivada que antes.

* * *

Miro el reloj en su mano con una sonrisa mientras salía por la puerta principal del castillo horas más tarde para poder encontrarse con Perla en el frente de su hogar. Siendo reverenciada por los guardias reales, ella sonrió dirigiéndose hacia donde pudo divisar a la pelirroja de pie junto a alguien.

Alana echó un vistazo de pies a cabeza hacia la muchacha que presentaba un vestuario ordinario para alguien que estaba a punto de tocar en un lugar que podría considerarse elegante y refinado. Se preguntó si había tiempo de retroceder y conseguir que al menos usara un vestido en lugar de unos pantalones.

Junto a ella, un muchacho que mantenía las manos dentro de una sudadera roja, parecía conversar alegremente con la chica, riendo a cada cosa que ella decía y viceversa. El muchacho tenía el cabello rubio con algunos mechones celestes y ojos del mismo color que los mechones teñidos.

El muchacho era bastante amigable, algo miedoso en ciertos aspectos, pero bastante leal a la chica. Por desgracia, ella desconocía su nombre ya que desde pequeña, cuando se conocieron, Ariel le había dado un apodo. No estaba segura de cómo funcionaba ese apodo o por qué se lo dio, pero parecía que todo el reino conocía al muchacho como Flounder y no como realmente se llamaba… como fuera que se llamara.

– Solo piensa en ello una vez y visualizalo – Ella alcanzó a escuchar mientras se acercaba.

– No lo sé, realmente no tengo ganas de participar dentro del espectáculo – Ariel respondió con calma.

– Nos falta uno.

– Pídele a Urchin – Ella murmuró.

– Él ya está dentro y Gabrielle no puede, tiene que ser alguien que pueda cantar.

– Hey – Ella interrumpió la conversación de ambos.

– Wow, luces increíble – Ariel alzó las cejas con sorpresa.

– Sí, tanto que me hace preguntarme si debería regresar a casa y vestirme de esmoquin.

Ella parpadeó observando su atuendo. No era nada casual, pero tampoco elegante del todo. Sonrió satisfactoriamente antes de mirar hacia su hermana y a su amigo.

Ella sonrió levemente antes de dedicarle una mirada a la menor para que se pudieran marchar.

El Club Marítimo era uno de los lugares más elegantes de toda la ciudad del mar, solo los mayores de edad podían entrar debido a que vendían alcohol, lo cual lo volvía exclusivo. Alana solo había escuchado de él debido a sus compañeras de la universidad que habían asistido. Era casi un ritual en todo el reino que al cumplir dicha edad había que asistir, solo así te podías llamar a ti mismo un adulto y gracias a Ariel ella tenía no solo la oportunidad de entrar sino que la oportunidad de tener una cita dentro.

Perla no había dejado de hablar de él desde que había logrado acordar la cita doble con los dos chicos que habían conocido el día anterior, ambos eran mayores de edad y ellos habían planeado ir ahí. Normalmente Alana se habría negado debido a la regla del lugar, pero Perla era más rápida que ella al hablar y había aceptado.

El lugar por dentro era tal y como ella lo había imaginado debido a las descripciones de sus amigos. Era elegante y refinado, tenía un aire maduro que ni siquiera el castillo podía compararse a esto. Desde la entrada hasta el final, la sala era inmensa y amplia. A un lado había un pequeño escenario elevado por tres escalones que formaban un círculo grande como para que toda una banda estuviera de pie ahí, pero en ese momento solo había un piano bastante grande y de color negro brillante. En comparación al piano de su casa, Alana no tenía ni idea de que existieran pianos como ese y tampoco estaba segura de que Ariel pudiera tocarlo. Al otro lado, había una especie de barra semi circular en donde podía ver a un muchacho joven vestido con camisa blanca arremangada, su peinado inclinado hacia un lado. Estaba limpiando unas copas por lo que ella podía ver.

El lugar entero parecía pintado de dorado y plateado y la iluminación era bastante buena. El primo de Perla los había guiado por un corredor que llevaba hacia unos camerinos y durante el trayecto no dejaba de hablar con Ariel sobre las canciones que debía tocar y sobre el vestuario que debía llevar. A su vez, Alana no estaba comprendiendo nada de lo que sucedía.

– ¿Puedes tocar esa cosa tan grande?

– Es un piano de cola – La muchacha murmuró en el mismo tono que ella cuando se acercó la pelinegra a susurrarle a oído – Ya los he tocado antes

– No debería sorprenderme, pero lo hace – Ella asintió – Nosotras estaremos entre la multitud, ¿estarás bien sola?

– Sí, creo – Ella murmuró preocupada antes de mirarla – Supongo. No lo sé

– ¿Tienes miedo? – Alana parpadeó sorprendida.

– No, ¿yo, miedo? No – Ella frunció el ceño antes de mirarla preocupada – Es solo que este tipo de publico no me gusta

– Hey, todo va a estar bien – Sonrió cálidamente Alana. Aunque realmente no estaba segura de que decirle a su hermana. Había asistido a sus recitales pasados y siempre la había visto tocar sin problemas y frente a una multitud incluso más grande que aquella, por tanto no comprendía de donde provenía aquella preocupación – Estaremos aquí

– Sí, pero solo en la multitud disfrutando del espectáculo – Perla dio con una gran sonrisa en su rostro mientras la tomaba del brazo para retroceder un poco – Alana, nuestras citas llegaron

– ¿Cita? – Ariel abrió los ojos como platos – ¡Lo sabía!

– Relájate, pequeña princesa – La muchacha rubia le sonrió mientras la tomaba de los hombros – Eres el boleto para que nosotras tengamos una cita, pero eso no cambia que eres la mejor en esto, ¿verdad? Ahora, ve ahí y da el mejor espectáculo de tu vida. Estaremos escuchando

– Perla – Alana frunció el ceño regañando a la muchacha que se encogía de hombros – Ariel, ¿te sientes bien?

– Sí – Ella dijo, aunque en realidad no lo parecía y la pelinegra comenzaba a preocuparse.

– Estará bien – Sonrió Perla divertida – Flover estará con ella en todo momento

– Es Flounder – El muchacho frunció el ceño antes de sacudir la cabeza tomando a la pelirroja del brazo – Vamos, Ariel, no pierdas tu tiempo con ella

– Oye, estoy agradecida por esta oportunidad y lo compensaré, te lo prometo Ariel, pero escucha, si te vas ahora no podremos tener la cita con esos chicos y…

– Está bien – Ariel alzó los brazos – Estoy bien, tocaré

Alana hizo una mueca mientras veía a su hermana alejarse. Alzó la mirada hacia Perla, observándola molesta por lo que acababa de suceder, y luego sacudió la cabeza. La muchacha alegre se encogió de hombros mientras regresaban hacia el vestíbulo en donde dos chicos se encontraban en una mesa redonda. Siempre tan elegante y con una sonrisa en sus labios, la chica rubia se dejó caer en la silla saludando a uno de los dos chicos mientras que Alana dudo por un momento mientras miraba por encimad de su hombro hacia la dirección de los camerinos.

El ambiente dentro de lugar no era nada en comparación a su apariencia, o tal vez si lo era y ella no lo había notado. Podía sentir algunas miradas encima suyo, lo que no le importaría normalmente ya que muchas personas solían quedársele viendo de vez en cuando solo por ser la hija del Rey Tritón, pero en ese momento parecían juzgarla con la mirada. Era como si esperaran a que algo sucediera o a que ella diera una excusa de por qué se encontraba en un club tan exclusivo.

Y su ropa…

Había elegido un vestido casual para asistir a su cita, tacones no muy altos y su cabello estaba peinado como de costumbre en un moño, traía maquillaje aunque no en exceso, pero aun así ella parecía destacar entre la multitud ya que todas las personas dentro vestían elegantes y ella no.

Comenzaba a sentirse nerviosa y sofocada por el ambiente.

Perla, como de costumbre, ni siquiera era consciente de lo que estaba sucediendo a su alrededor, de esa atmósfera que las rodeaba. Vestía con un vestido plateado que resaltaba su cabello rubio, un collar de perlas y tacones bajos. Ella definitivamente se veía mucho mejor que ella.

Su cita era un muchacho que había conocido el día anterior, ambos chicos eran hermanos, por lo que orquestar una cita doble no fue difícil, mucho menos si Perla se lo proponía. El chico tenía el cabello rubio corto, peinado hacia atrás. Vestía con un esmoquin negro como la mayoría de los chicos que estaban ahí y tenía ojos verdes que le recordaban al color del mar. Alana no podía evitar sonrojarse cada vez que lo veía porque era bastante guapo y si Adella estuviera ahí seguramente estaría babeando ante el muchacho.

Ordenaron algo para comer y ella evito a toda costa las bebidas alcoholizadas pidiendo únicamente un vaso de agua. No importaba en qué clase de lugar se encontraba o con quien, ella no tenía planeado beber, sobre todo si debía vigilar que la pelirroja no causara problemas.

Durante la cena, los dos chicos no habían dejado de comentar sobre la universidad en la que asistían y lo que hacían ahí. Alana reía cada vez que ellos contaban alguna experiencia graciosa y para responder a ello, ella contaba alguna que le hubiera sucedido. El ambiente en la mesa redonda había sido bastante agradable, mejor de lo que ella esperaba.

– Oh, sí – Perla dijo de pronto mientras le daba una palmada delicada a uno de los chicos – Esa es mi chica

– ¿Ella? – El chico parpadeó mirando hacia donde se encontraba el piano.

– En realidad es como mi hermana – Sonrió la rubia mientras alzaba las manos por encima de su cabeza – ¡Wow! ¡Vamos, Ariel!

Varias miradas cayeron sobre la mesa y Alana no pudo evitar encogerse mientras desviaba la mirada, su cita soltó una risa avergonzado levemente antes de mirar hacia el espectáculo.

Ella intentó ignorar el sonido del piano cuando comenzó a entonar una suave melodía. Lenta. Delicada. Alana se estremeció visiblemente. No conocía la melodía que la muchacha había comenzado a tocar, pero claramente era la primera vez que la oía tocar. En casa, Ariel rara vez tocaba canciones que otros compositores crearon, ella solía tocar sus propias creaciones a menudo y por tal razón para Alana cuando escuchaba una canción nueva fuera de casa solía pensar que no la escribió ella. En competencias y en recitales la pelirroja jamás tocaba creaciones propias.

– ¿Sucede algo? – Preguntó el muchacho a su lado.

– No – Ella respondió con una sonrisa forzada esperando a que él no lo notara – No sé mucho sobre música

– Yo tampoco, pero esa canción es bastante aburrida.

– Suena algo tediosa – El acompañante de Perla coincidió – Hey, ¿qué tal algo para beber?

– Yo estoy bien con agua – Alana sonrió.

– ¿Estás segura? No has probado ni siquiera la mejor parte de aquí – Su propio acompañante frunció el ceño.

Ella sonrió encogiéndose de hombros antes de beber un poco de su vaso. Su cita no era como ella esperaba, pero tampoco estaba siendo lo peor del mundo. En realidad no era mala. El chico era guapo, parecía un caballero, se reían juntos y tenían bastante en común. Ella realmente se estaba divirtiendo mucho. Las bromas de Perla solían romper esos espacios en blancos que quedaban de vez en cuando, lo cual evitaba que hubiera momentos incómodos.

– Entonces, ¿qué tal el ser una princesa de este reino? – El muchacho preguntó.

– No está mal – Ella alzó las cejas con una sonrisa antes de beber un poco de agua.

El chico rió.

– A veces, es más divertido ser una chica ordinaria, créeme – Ella dijo señalando con una sonrisa – pero ser princesa tiene sus privilegios

– ¿Sí, como matrimonios arreglados? Hey, si te llevo a casa más tarde, ¿me van a interrogar?

– Tal vez – Ella asintió sonriendo – y probablemente no quieras volver a verme nunca más, esa es una desventaja

– Bueno, tal vez esta cita podría repetirse – El muchacho sonrió – En realidad me estoy divirtiendo más de lo que esperaba

– Sí, yo también me divierto – Ella sonrió – pero prefería una cita menos… formal…

– Yo también, vine aquí porque mi hermano quería que fuera aquí pese a que le dije que sería mejor algo más cómodo, pero insistió – Él se rió suavemente – No es lo mío lo formal

– Te entiendo, créeme que lo hago – Ella sonrió desviando la mirada hacia la barra donde podía ver a Perla con el muchacho conversar. Ella reía y Alana casi podía escucharla reír con tanta fuerza como para opacar cualquier silencio – Te diré qué, la próxima cita, voto por ir al cine

– Acepto solo si yo pagó las entradas.

– Entonces pagaré las palomitas – Ella se burló con una sonrisa. El muchacho rió también.

El tiempo pasaba sin que ella lo notara, entre la diversión y las risas, había dejado de sentir esa atmósfera tensa en algún momento de la noche y se había relajado finalmente hasta el punto en que ni siquiera estaba segura de la hora que era. Todo lo que sabía era que la sonrisa melancólica que le dio al piano desapareció rápidamente al notar que la pelirroja ya no estaba tocándolo. Había hecho tan buen trabajo divirtiéndose con su acompañante e ignorando los sonidos emitidos por aquel instrumento que ni siquiera había notado el momento en que la pelirroja había desaparecido y lo que era peor, la hora… oh dios, papá iba a matarla.

– ¿Todo bien, Alana?

– No – Ella respondió poniéndose en pie mientras alzaba la mirada por todo el lugar en busca de la pelirroja. Ella corrió hacia Perla sosteniéndola del hombro, la chica reía y sostenía un vaso pequeño en sus manos – Perla, ¿dónde está Ariel?

– ¿Ariel? – La chica bebió lo que había en el vaso y chasqueó los dedos – Oh sí, estuvo aquí hace un momento… o hace unas horas – Entrecerró los ojos – Estaba molesta porque estuvo llamándote al celular pero no respondías. Dijo algo sobre un toque de queda y luego se marcho

– ¿La dejaste ir?

– No, dijo algo sobre tomar aire.

– ¿Por qué tanto problema? – El acompañante de Perla sonrió torcido antes de beber de otro vaso – Pareces tensa, nos estamos divirtiendo aquí

– Perla debo encontrar a Ariel – Ella ignoró al muchacho.

– Relájate, si fue a tomar aire debe estar afuera – La chica se puso en pie – Solo olvídate de ella por un momento. Es una cita, no vienes a ser niñera

Alana rodó los ojos mientras pensaba un poco. En cierto modo era cierto porque su intención principal era asistir a la cita con Daniel, no ser niñera de Ariel, pero el hecho de que una chica que era un imán para los problemas desaparecía de la nada… dios… ella comenzaba a preocuparse, además… ¡la hora! Era casi media noche y papá iba a matarla cuando volviera a casa. ¿Qué debía decirle para evitar los problemas? « _Papá, íbamos a llegar a la hora, pero la actuación de Ariel gusto tanto que el público no quería que nos marcháramos_ », no podía ser algo así, ¿verdad? Sonaba como si fuera Ariel dando una excusa, además ella ni siquiera había prestado atención a la actuación. Solo escuchó los primeros dos segundos de la melodía que toco y luego nada, todo fue silencio en cuanto a la música se refería.

Es oficial… ella estaba preocupada y aterrada al mismo tiempo

Daniel la miraba confundido y ella sintió envidia. Un chico que no había tenido una mala vida, mucho menos una triste infancia como la suya en la cual era protegida como si fuese la joya más valiosa. No tenía un toque de queda el cual respetar y una hermanita problemática a la cual cuidar. Eran solo él y sus padres, por lo que le había contado.

Ahora, ¿cómo iba a explicarle a ese chico, con el cual parecía que tenía una buena oportunidad, que al mismo tiempo que estaba en la cita debía ser la niñera de su hermana y lo había hecho fatal? Un escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal mientras se recordaba a sí misma que tenía que encontrar a Ariel y volver a casa antes de que más de treinta guardias reales derriben las puertas del club y arrasen con todo en busca de ellas dos.

No estaba segura de cómo, pero el hecho de que Perla no le hubiera dado el mensaje de Ariel solo hacía que se molestara. Su amiga era tan despreocupada que a veces –siempre– era un verdadero dolor de cabeza.

Continuará…

* * *

 **N/A:** Como dije, espero haberlo hecho y no olvidado, quiero actualizar bastante seguido este fics así que aquí está el segundo capítulo. Una de las razones por las que hice este fics, quizá no lo sepan, obviamente no lo saben, es porque siempre me gusto ver una película de la sirenita en la cual las hermanas de Ariel tuvieran más importancia, para conocer más y sé que tienen su papel protagonico en la tercera película, pero aun así lo encuentro algo pequeño y sé que hay libros, al menos eso creo porque yo no los he encontrado pese a que los he buscado en internet, pero eso ya es lo de menos. Por suerte, fanfiction da paso a la imaginación.

En fin, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y así como también espero poder actualizar pronto a otro capítulo.

 _**Comentarios:**_

\- TsukihimePrincess: Sí es verdad eso, pero al mismo tiempo me causa gracia porque igual todo depende de la reacción de la persona que es culpada. Si te lo tomas a mal es algo serio, pero si te ries y no te importa es porque en realidad, valga la redundancia, no te importa porque sabes que eres inocente. De todos modos el personaje de Ariel es de la segunda opción, ella sabe que no lo hizo y que se disculparan con ella y aun así no le interesa.

 **Bueno eso es todo, dejen reviews.**  
 **Se despide _Lira12._**


	3. Bajo la luz de la luna

_**Resumen:**_ _Una gran tragedia golpeó a la familia real años atrás y nuevamente esa tragedia se repetiría quebrando el corazón de la única persona que lograba mantenerse fiel a sus sentimientos. Cuando Ariel siente que la vida se escapa de las manos y que no hay nada más allá del agujero negro, su familia y aquel chico nuevo que conoció, intentará devolverle la sonrisa a toda costa._

~ Disclaimer: The Little Mermaid es una obra escrita por Hans Christian Andersen y una adaptación al cine y a la televisión basada en el libro.

* * *

 **~ Melodía del corazón ~**

 _3  
Bajo la luz de la luna_

Ariel observó el reloj que se encontraba en la pared con una mueca, faltaban solo diez minutos para las diez de la noche y realmente comenzaba a preocuparse cuando Alana no había vuelto al camerino como había prometido para que pudieran volver a casa. Una parte de ella quería ir en busca de ella y arrastrarla de regreso a casa, pero cuando había llegado al comedor, se había detenido ahí con una mueca incomoda. Podía ver a su hermana mayor sonreír y reír con el muchacho, un ambiente cómodo y romántico en cierto sentido los rodeaba, lo que hacía que ella no quisiera romper ese ambiente recordándole a la chica que tenían diez minutos para volver a casa.

– Tal vez deberíamos irnos nosotros dos.

– Pero no puedo volver sin Alana.

– ¿Quieres interrumpir su cita?

– No…

– ¿Entonces?

– No lo sé – Ella dejó escapar aire pesadamente.

Apoyó su mano en la pared echándole un vistazo rápido a las personas que se encontraban cenando y entre la multitud, algunos bebían y otros comían, otros simplemente conversaban. Ella se estremeció nerviosa mientras desviaba la mirada.

Odiaba el Club Marítimo.

Ese ambiente de juez que había era molesto. Aquel era un espacio en el cual ella nunca tendría un lugar, eso lo sabía perfectamente cuando fue ahí por primera vez con Sebastián.

Esa sensación, sus manos temblando ante su petición, la mirada indignada del dueño y del público. Ariel nunca le había contado a nadie la experiencia ahí porque para empezar en su familia no había nadie interesado en la música así que tampoco sabía si contarlo o no y de sus amigos solo Flounder lo sabía. Sebastián le había asegurado que la razón por la que la había llevado ahí no era sino la misma por la cual se sintió de esa forma. Él quería que ella viera algo aterrador, algo que si no fuera porque su protector se lo explico ella pudo haber quedado traumatizada. No es que hubiera sido algo grave, solo fue una experiencia desagradable, pero la comprendía bastante si lo pensaba bien.

Y nuevamente, la hora en la pared le hacía temblar. Por una vez en su vida, romper las reglas no era su culpa. No sabía si reír o llorar, francamente.

Ella vio a Perla dirigirse hacia la barra de bebidas y tras dudar unos momentos se acercó a ella rápidamente con el muchacho siguiéndola. Toco su hombro antes de dirigirle una sonrisa al muchacho que la estaba acompañando, Perla sonrió alzando las manos y rodeándola por los hombros.

– ¡Oh! Esa es mi chica – Ella dijo con una sonrisa – Esa actuación fue… esplendida, la mejor que haya escuchado

Ella hizo una mueca antes de mirar por su hombro hacia donde su hermana se encontraba.

– Perla, le he enviado unos mensajes a Alana, pero no me responde. Se supone que debemos estar en casa a las diez.

– Sí, ella mencionó algo por ese estilo, pero no puedo hacer nada – Se encogió de hombros – Hey, te presento a Bill. A él le gusto tu actuación

– ¿En serio? – Alzó la ceja.

– Sonaba bien, pero algo extraña, como si intentaras cambiar algunas notas.

– ¿Estudias música?

– No, pero frecuento lugares como este.

– Oh – Ella hizo una mueca. Todo el mundo era crítico, ¿verdad? – De todos modos, Perla…

– Escucha, dame una media hora más y luego iré a por Alana, ¿sí?

– Pero papá dijo…

– Ariel, eres mejor que esto, ¿verdad? Te gusta divertirte y puedes hacerlo – Ella sonrió con calma – Relájate, bebe algo y aprovecha esta oportunidad única en tu vida

Ella resopló. Oportunidad única, eh. Lástima que esa en realidad no era la primera vez que estaba ahí.

– Bien, media hora – Ella dijo apretando los dientes – Iré fuera un rato, quiero aire.

– Lo prometo, llevaré a Alanita sana y salva – La rubia sonrió acercándose a ella para susurrarle al oído – En serio gracias por hacer esto por nosotras. Te lo pagaré. Eres la mejor

Era sincera, eso podía decirlo.

Ella asintió antes de marcharse del lugar y luego resopló.

– Bueno, eso no fue tan bien – Comentó Flounder mientras salían del lugar – El centro de videojuegos sigue abierto ya que es viernes, ¿qué tal si vamos ahí?

– No lo sé – Ella hizo una mueca – Debería esperar a Alana, ¿no crees?

– Sí, tal vez, pero… – Él muchacho se encogió de hombros – Es la primera vez que estamos fuera sin que hayan unos hombres siguiéndonos

– Es verdad – Ella rió – Probablemente sea buena idea

Ariel observó la plaza de la ciudad con una sonrisa amplia. El centro de la ciudad, su corazón y su alma. Era la unión entre cada rincón y por supuesto el lugar más grande todo el reino.

Atlantica era una ciudad en el océano, literalmente, a la cual no era sencillo llegar ya que al estar aislada del resto del mundo, la única manera de llegar ahí era en grandes barcos de turismo o de viaje. En realidad no era una isla, pero de cierto modo en algunas zonas de la ciudad habían montículos de arena que se elevaban por sobre el nivel del mar creando una playa alrededor de la ciudad. Era casi como un cráter. Los suelos de la Atlantica eran bastante llamativos y preciosos ya que el patrón de estos eran tres columnas en las cuales dos de ellas, las dos laterales eran cristales reforzados que permitían tener una vista del agua que se mecía bajo sus pies y en el medio había una baldosa de color azul, al menos las calles que no eran transitorias para los autos y si para los peatones ya que la de los autos eran cemento sólido.

La plaza de la ciudad si bien era inmensa también era bastante importante ya que en ella se encontraba una estatua especial. La ciudad del mar debía su estilo de vida a una vieja leyenda que circulaba por las calles de esta ciudad. Años atrás, muchas décadas y siglos, la leyenda comenzó como una realidad pero en la actualidad nadie estaba seguro de sí seguía siendo una realidad o no y aunque eso era así nadie le impedía a esa leyenda ser parte de la cultura de la Atlantica.

La leyenda decía que durante una migración submarina, las sirenas –seres mitológicos hoy en día– nadaron por los mares buscando un nuevo hogar luego de que el suyo hubiera sido destruido por un tifón. Durante varias lunas y varios soles ellas finalmente encontraron una pequeña isla en medio de la nada, un paraíso precioso en los cuales habitaron durante años hasta que los hombres terrestres llegaron. Si hubo un enfrentamiento entre ellos, Ariel lo desconocía, ya que la leyenda contaba que los hombres, seducidos por las sirenas, envueltos en una melodía de amor puro, formaron un hogar en aquella isla, la cual fue desapareciendo con el tiempo hasta haberse formado la Atlantica. La ciudad había se había formado entre el amor de una sirena y de un hombre que había traspasado las épocas y las leyes de los humanos, convirtiéndose en una historia de amor verdadero.

Desde tiempos remotos, la ciudad del mar celebraba el Festival de la Sirena, una celebración especial que se hacía en el aniversario de la ciudad cada año, en el cual el espectáculo principal era siempre una obra dedicada a la leyenda de las sirenas.

Existían algunas versiones en las cuales decían que la Atlantica ya existía cuando las sirenas llegaron y fueron ellas, quienes curiosas por el mundo que no conocían fuera de la superficie, se enamoraron de este y de los hombres que vivían en el.

Para Ariel, esta versión resultaba ser mucho más realista que la anterior. Ambas eran románticas a su manera.

En el centro de la plaza había una estatua de una sirena que extendía su mano hacia el sol, su cabello ondulando y su cola batiéndose entre las olas. Esta era una representación de las sirenas extendiéndose por el mundo.

Pronto iba a ser el Festival de la Sirena y todos estaban como locos por ello. Por supuesto, ella también estaba emocionada por el festival, no lo iba ni podía negar.

– ¿Tienes dinero? – Alzó una ceja mirando hacia su mejor amigo.

– Sí, tengo algunos billetes para que podamos jugar – Él sonrió mientras entraban en el centro de juegos.

Ella asintió agradecida mientras echaba una mirada a su teléfono. Solo media hora y luego volvería al Club Marítimo.

…

¿Por qué las cosas nunca iban como ella lo quería?

Era una buena persona, no tenía malas intenciones, entonces… ¿por qué diablos estaba huyendo de unos adolescentes enfurecidos cuando ella no tenía la culpa de lo que había sucedido?

…

Flounder había sido su mejor amigo desde que eran pequeños y se conocieron en su primer día del jardín de niños. Ella siempre se había sentido cómoda junto a su amigo, debido a que sin importar a que familia perteneciera ella, Flounder jamás la había tratado como una princesa, al contrario, la trataba como lo que era: una chica traviesa que le gustaba divertirse con sus amigos y causar problemas.

En cierto modo ella lo amaba por eso.

Desde que eran pequeños él jamás pensó en ella como parte de la realeza, siempre la vio cómo su mejor amiga y como tal no tenía miedo –pese a que por naturaleza era algo miedoso– de decirle cuando estaba loca o cuando solía regañarla, muy a diferencia de otros chicos que apenas podían contradecirla sin temblar.

Eso es lo que ella adoraba, ser una chica común y corriente y la única persona en ese mundo que podía entregarle eso era su mejor amigo.

Oh, él era tan lindo y cariñoso que casi se sentía mal por lo que le hizo a su cabello hace dos meses.

 _Casi._

A ver, desde su punto de vista fue un accidente. Incluso el profesor dijo que fue un accidente. Ella realmente no tenía la intención de entregarle el frasco equivocado a Flounder cuando se encontraban en clase de química preparando un experimento. Ella simplemente se había confundido por un tecnicismo debido al aroma de cada frasco. Como fuera, la mezcla equivocada de los frascos había causado una pequeña explosión que en una nube de polvo azul, completamente surrealista, le había teñido el pelo de color azul por completo. El chico casi sufrió un infarto ese día y como no hubo ningún herido ella no recibió un castigo en el colegio, pero su padre no estaba tan contento por eso y definitivamente la madre de Flounder no lo estaba.

Ella consideraba que Ariel era mala influencia, lo cual… podía ser cierto, ella no lo iba a negar. Pero al mismo tiempo que la madre del chico lo pensaba, sentía que esa mala influencia de cierto modo era buena para el muchacho introvertido y tímido que era, porque por alguna razón, cada vez que estaban juntos Flounder dejaba de ser un muchacho tímido y se volvía uno más alegre y extrovertido.

Hacia dos meses que le había teñido el cabello con esa mezcla rara del laboratorio de química y en dos semanas se había desteñido gran parte del color azul, ahora simplemente quedaban solo mechones azules que ya con más de un mes, seriamente Ariel consideraba que iban a ser permanentes. Al muchacho desde luego no le molestaba tener el cabello así, pero definitivamente había hecho que ella repasara al menos cuatro veces los nombres de las mezclas y los frascos antes de cada clase de química.

Lo odiaba.

Jugaban en una máquina de carreras en la cual debían ganar la carrera contra reloj.

Divertirse con Flounder siempre hacía las cosas mejores, por alguna razón que ella desconocía siempre se olvidaba de sus preocupaciones, probablemente porque él se encargaba de recordarlas por ella. Ese día era lo contrario, mientras Flounder parecía querer olvidarse de sus preocupaciones, ella no podía evitarlo. Era uno de esos raros momentos en los que ambos intercambiaban papeles. Se complementaban mejor así.

– Media hora está bien – Ella murmuró mientras intentaba contactar con Alana luego del tiempo transcurrido – pero algo me dice que vamos a extendernos por más tiempo

– Deberías advertir a Sebastián.

– Pero – Hizo una mueca – se supone que Alana estaba a cargo. Normalmente no me importaría decirle a Sebastián para que ejecute el plan de rescate

– Oh, si lo haces Alana conocerá el pasadizo secreto – Él hizo una mueca – ya no será nuestro secreto entonces

– Bueno, más que eso, es por el hecho de que no sé qué hacer realmente. Si fuera por mí, entrar escondidas a casa no sería un problema, pero ella es más responsable.

– Así es como tú deberías ser – Murmuró el muchacho mientras recogía unos tickets de la máquina de juego – ¿quieres jugar jockey de aire?

– Sí, espera – Ella asintió mientras tecleaba rápidamente en su teléfono – Le he dicho a Sebastián la situación y que no haga nada de momento. Cuando Alana termine su cita ella dirá que hacer y hasta entonces… el perdedor pagará las bebidas

– Vas a dejarme en bancarrota, ¿lo sabías? – El muchacho se rió.

Ella sonrió mientras metía las manos en sus bolsillos para sacar algunas fichas – Tengo una mejor idea. El perdedor cargará los premios del otro en el Festival de la Sirena

– Oh, eso se ha puesto interesante – Él sonrió amablemente – No voy a dejártelo fácil. Sueles cargar muchas cosas durante el festival cada año, un montón de premios

– Pero tú siempre tienes un montón de dulces.

– Supongo que así es como estamos a mano.

Contactarse con Alana hubiera sido más fácil si ella tan solo hubiera ignorado el reto, si tan solo hubiera vuelto al club no habría tenido que salir corriendo del centro de videojuegos cuando accidentalmente Flounder mando el pock a la cabeza de un chico universitario que se encontraba con un grupo de amigos.

Ella hizo una mueca e intentó intervenir cuando Flounder, asustado, se disculpaba con el muchacho pero parecía que este no estaba aceptando lo que el chico tenía para ofrecerle en son de paz y cuando lo agarró del hombro, listo para golpearlo, la pelirroja entró en pánico y sin pensarlo dos veces, agarro uno de los mazos de esponja de uno de los juegos de golpear a un topo y lo utilizo para golpear al chico y que soltará a su amigo.

– ¡Esa no fue una buena idea! – Flounder le grito mientras escapaban de tres jóvenes enojados.

– ¿Te parece? – Ella frunció el ceño – Debí haber llamado a uno de seguridad

– ¡No me digas! – Él la miró molesta – ¡Vamos a morir, Ariel!

– Solo sigue corriendo y no te detengas…

– ¿Por qué habría de detenerme? – Él preguntó alterado. Agarró la mano de la chica y dobló en una esquina para poder perder a los chicos. Podía escuchar sus voces enojados, uno de ellos incluso hablaba de matarlos, lo que revivía su temor de estar cerca de morir cada vez que estaba cerca de Ariel.

En algún momento mientras huían se separaron y para su desgracia, Ariel comenzaba a aterrarse de lo que había sucedido. Apenas tenía tiempo de preguntarse si Flounder estaba bien ya que ella misma seguía huyendo, pero a pesar de eso, en su mente seguía repitiéndolo: si tan solo hubiera ido en busca de Alana…

¡Esto no estaría pasando!

Chocó contra alguien al doblar la esquina y cayó al suelo tras tambalearse. Gimió adolorida. Escuchó unas voces detrás de ella que fueron opacadas en cuanto alzó la mirada para ver a la persona con la cual había chocado.

Ella no era un artista, pero si sus manos hubieran sido tan buenas para dibujar como lo eran para tocar el piano, ella sin duda le habría encantado retratar la imagen del muchacho de cabello negro y ojos azules junto a la hermosa luna llena que se encontraba detrás de él. Parecía una escena sacada de un cuento de hadas. El chico inclinándose haca abajo extendiéndole la mano, vistiendo con una camiseta blanca y unos pantalones azules que le sonreía y al mismo tiempo la observaba preocupado por haber permitido que cayera al suelo al chocar.

El corazón le latió con fuerza y ella casi podía experimentar una melodía que hacía bailar a sus dedos. Casi quería llorar por no tener un piano cerca para quitarse esa sensación de su cuerpo. Era como si estuviera desesperada por hacerlos bailar, por llenar el aire con una tonada acelerada, una tonada que fuera confusa y al mismo tiempo clara.

Lo que sentía no lo había experimentado antes y no estaba segura de saber qué estaba sintiendo.

Aceptando la ayuda del muchacho, pudo sentir un hormigueo en sus manos que era completamente diferente a la excitación que sentía cuando estaba tocando. El hormigueo que sintió ahora hizo que su estómago se revolviera y a su vez su corazón daba muchos más saltos que antes. Los hormigueos que sentía cuando hacia música por lo general, si bien llenaban su corazón de satisfacción también hacían que su sangre hirviera de emoción para seguir tocando. Esto era diferente. Una sensación nueva que jamás hubiera esperado experimentar y por lo mismo no tenía un nombre para ella.

El muchacho de ojos azules le sonrió ampliamente. Era ligeramente más alto que ella, apenas unos centímetros más. Era de hombros anchos y no aparentaba ser mucho mayor que ella. Aún era joven, pero tenía un aire bastante maduro rodeándolo.

– ¡Ahí está! – La voz del chico del centro de videojuegos resonó con rabia rompiendo el ensueño Ariel y causando que volteara la mirada hacia atrás – Es ella oficial

Tragó saliva nerviosa e instintivamente dio unos pasos hacia atrás hasta quedar oculta detrás del muchacho, sujetándolo del hombro y apenas sacando su cabeza para observar al oficial a dos de los chicos que había atacado para proteger a su amigo.

El oficial dio unos pasos hacia ellos mientras fruncía el ceño mirándolos.

– Disculpe, ¿pero sucede algo?

– Me temo que sí. Esta chica debe venir conmigo a la estación de policía por agredir a alguien.

– ¿Agredir? – Él alzó las cejas con sorpresa.

– Ella me ataco con un mazo.

– Ibas a golpear a mi amigo – Ella se defendió.

– Él me golpeó primero.

– Fue un accidente y se disculpó contigo.

El muchacho de cabellos negros dio un paso enfrente hacia el oficial, calmado y al mismo tiempo con una expresión firme en su rostro. Ella lo observó con sorpresa.

– Estoy seguro de que todo esto es un mal entendido y un accidente, pero no volverá a pasar – Dijo con calma – Por lo visto, ambas partes tienen la culpa, ¿no?

– Bueno, sí – El oficial torció el gesto mirando hacia el chico que lo había llevado hasta ahí.

– Además, ¿no le parece peligroso?

El oficial parpadeó.

– Sí, es decir, ¿es normal que un chico mayor intente hacerle daño a una joven? – El pelinegro siguió intentando razonar – ¿No es ese un tema por el cual preocuparse? Independiente de lo que haya pasado antes

– Oh, es verdad.

– ¿Qué? Yo no iba a hacerle daño.

– Oh, entonces ella huía de ti porque jugaban a las escondidas, ¿verdad?

– No, bueno, quizá si pensé pero… ¡Quién rayos eres tú! – El chico lo miro enojado – Mejor ándate a otro lado, este no es un tema que te concierna

– No por ello voy a ignorarlo.

El oficial torció los labios antes de voltear a mirar a Ariel. Parecía estudiarla de pies a cabeza antes de tensar los hombros con sorpresa y a sí mismo retroceder preocupado.

– Oh dios – Exclamó causando que todos, incluida ella, lo miraran confundidos. Claro, para Ariel la confusión le duró muy poco ya que había visto este tipo de reacción antes y sabía que iba a salir impune de lo que fuera que pudieran haberla culpado. A veces ser princesa tenía sus ventajas para momentos como este, pero a veces ella incluso consideraba que era injusto que la trataran diferente – Y-yo realmente lo siento. Dejaremos pasar el tema por hoy y me asegurare de que este incidente no se vuelva a repetir

– No es realmente necesario ser tan formal – Ella murmuró casi con un puchero mientras volvía a agarrar al muchacho pelinegro del hombro y apenas sacando la mirada por encima del hombro de éste – Fue un accidente, es lo que intentaba decir, pero él no quiso escuchar e intento golpear a mi amigo

El oficial asintió antes de voltearse a mirar al muchacho – Dejaremos pasar este incidente.

– ¡No puede hacer eso!

– Por lo que estoy viendo, el joven tiene razón aquí. Intentar atacar a una chica – Él murmuró molesto – a esa chica en particular

– ¿Qué importa quién sea? No por eso debe tener un trato especial.

– Como haya sido la situación, parece ser que tú iniciaste la pelea. Si el chico intentó disculparse contigo y no lo escuchaste…

– Es una mierda – El chico dijo molesto antes de voltear a ver a la joven y luego darse vuelta – No debí haber ido con la policía, nunca hacen nada bueno

– Puedo escucharte, chico – Dijo el oficial molesto – y si no quieres cabrearme, mejor deja esa actitud

Ella vio como el oficial se marchaba junto con los dos chicos y cuando estaban fuera del alcance de ellos, dejó escapar un suspiro aliviado sintiendo su cuerpo drenar todo el miedo que había sentido. Ella realmente no creía que el chico fuera a golpearla, de hecho, ni siquiera lo había pensado, simplemente había huido por inercia, no por otra cosa.

– Me parece que te acaban de dar un trato especial – Murmuró el joven casi con una risa antes de voltear a mirarla.

– Debe haber sido tu imaginación – Ella sonrió levemente – Gracias por ayudarme

– Rescatar chicas en peligro es mi afición – Él sonrió ampliamente – Soy Eric, soy nuevo por aquí

– Ariel. Yo he vivido toda mi vida aquí – Mentalmente quiso golpearse por decir algo como eso. De pronto no comprendía por qué sentía que debía tener extra cuidado para hablar con él, quizá porque se sentía torpe o quizá porque no quería que él pensara que era una tonta. Se aclaró la garganta.

Él rió – Vine de visita con unos amigos – Comenzaron a caminar hacia la plaza – y estábamos en un restaurante. Decidí salir a caminar un poco y me he perdido

– Estoy segura de que tiene solución – Ella señaló la estatua en el centro de la plaza – Este es un punto de encuentro y de referencia. Una vez aquí puedes llegar a cada rincón de la ciudad

– Eh, ¿de verdad? – Eric parpadeó sorprendido.

– Sí, pero se necesita algo de experiencia para no perderse aun así – Ella se rió suavemente.

– Entonces… supongo que necesitaría un guía, ¿algún voluntario?

Parpadeó sorprendida y estaba por responder cuando una voz femenina llamó a su nombre. Ella miró por encima del hombro del muchacho y vio a Alana y a Flounder correr hacia ella, detrás de ellos, Perla caminaba en calma junto con los dos chicos que habían sido las citas de las dos chicas. Ella se mordió el labio y luego miró al chico.

– Tal vez en otro momento pueda enseñarte la ciudad, ya sabes, por haberme ayudado con la policía.

– Eso suena bien – Él sonrió – ¿Te metes en este tipo de problemas a menudo?

– ¿Eso sería un problema? – Alzó una ceja sonriendo.

– Sería interesante, hasta divertido, podría ser.

– Ojala las demás personas lo vieran así – Murmuró para sí misma unos segundos antes de que la pelinegra se le acercara y le diera un abrazo.

– ¿Dónde diablos te habías metido? Me tenías preocupada.

– No causando problemas si es lo que piensas – Ella respondió automáticamente. Echó un vistazo al muchacho que le guiñó el ojo causando que algo se removiera dentro de ella. Parecía una promesa de silencio.

– Estaba buscándote cuando nos separamos – Flounder dijo rápidamente – y me encontré con Alana, ¿estás bien?

– Sí, obviamente – Ella dijo con una sonrisa pequeña.

– Bien, yo ya debo irme – El muchacho pelinegro dijo con una sonrisa mientras buscaba con la mirada la zona de los restaurantes – Espero que nos volvamos a ver, Ariel…

Ella asintió levemente mientras lo veía marcharse con una sonrisa en sus labios. Su propia sonrisa se extendió mientras veía al muchacho marcharse bajo la luz de la luna y la melodía de las olas que rodeaba la ciudad. Nuevamente quiso ser pintora para retratar esa imagen en un lienzo blanco, pero en ese momento, sonata Moonlight jamás había sonado más hermosa y misteriosa que en esa ocasión mientras el chico marchaba de regreso con sus amigos.

– Ese chico era guapo – Perla se acercó con las manos en la cintura y una sonrisa en los labios. Le dio unos codazos – ¿quién era?

– Solo un chico bajo la luz de la luna – Ella respondió inconscientemente mientras la melodía sonaba en su cabeza. Tan suave y delicada, con tonos graves y calmados, serenos como aquella noche en un día viernes, irreal e inesperado.

Alana y Perla intercambiaron una mirada confusa ante la respuesta de la pelirroja.

Tras una breve despedida, el chico llamado Bill se marchó junto con Perla para poder llevarla a casa antes de que sus padres comenzaran a preocuparse. Alana tardó un poco más en despedirse del chico, como fuera que se llamara, mientras Ariel se alejaba un poco para darle espacio.

– Creía que íbamos a morir hoy – Flounder suspiró – pero parece ser que los perdimos, ¿no?

– En realidad diría que nos salvamos a duras penas – Ella asintió mientras torcía los labios – Va a ser media noche. Tal vez debería pedir ayuda a Sebastián

– O dejar que Alana se responsabilice por llegar tarde, ¿no? – El chico dijo mientras sacaba su teléfono – Ya sabes, ella podrías aprender algo de ella si lo hace

– Mírala – Ariel murmuró – ¿Cómo puedo pedirle que se responsabilice y que papá la castigue por faltar a su palabra? No dejará que vea a ese chico nunca más y menos si se entera de que lo que pasó en los videojuegos

– Ariel, sé que esto es difícil entender para ti, pero creo que lo mejor que puede hacer ahora es decir la verdad.

– Eso apesta – Ella murmuró.

– Esta bien, pequeños, ¿nos vamos?

– Solo eres cinco años mayor – Ariel alzó una ceja hacia su hermana luego de que ella se hubiera despedido del muchacho.

– Eso te convierte en una niña aun – Ella sonrió antes de mirar a Flounder – ¿Quieres que te acompañemos a casa?

– No, puedo volver solo – Él hizo una mueca – Suerte, Ariel

– Gracias – Ella murmuró mientras observaba al muchacho marcharse en otra dirección.

El silencio cayó durante unos minutos mientras ambas chicas observaban al chico alejarse cada vez más. Luego de un tiempo, Alana comenzó a caminar mientras en dirección del castillo.

En silencio la pelirroja la siguió, observándola de vez en cuando con curiosidad por saber lo que pensaba.

Las olas se podían oír a duras penas desde el centro de la ciudad y el intensó aroma a mar llenaba el aire bajo aquella noche estrellada. Llevando las manos tras su espalda, Ariel alzó la vista al cielo observando aquel manto de puntos brillantes sobre su cabeza que iluminaban aquella vieja ciudad que había existido desde hacía tanto tiempo.

– Lamento lo de hoy.

Bajó la mirada alzando una ceja. Alana apenas había hablado en voz alta y si no fuera por el silencio de la noche, probablemente Ariel no la hubiera escuchado hablar.

– ¿De qué estás hablando?

La muchacha se detuvo un momento permitiendo que la pelirroja pudiera posicionarse a su lado y luego emprendió el paso nuevamente caminando a la par.

– Estuvo mal haber usado a mi hermanita como una excusa para tener una cita con un chico – Sonrió forzadamente la muchacha antes de soltar un suspiró – Se suponía que íbamos a ver el recital, ni siquiera te escuche tocar música y luego te perdí de vista

Ariel sonrió cegando su visión por un instante antes de volver a mirar el cielo estrellado – En realidad, yo fui a tocar el piano, así que no hiciste nada malo, ¿no?

Ella suspiró – ¿Cómo puedes ser tan despreocupada?

– Supongo que – Apoyó su dedo índice en su mentón mientras pensaba con una sonrisa en los labios – cuando te preocupas demasiado pierdes de vista lo que hay enfrente

La muchacha parpadeó confundida mientras la pelirroja le devolvió una sonrisa misteriosa. Una suave melodía la envolvió mientras caminaba junto a la mayor de regreso a casa. La imagen de una niña pequeña sosteniendo en sus manos una concha de mar abierta que emitía una delicada melodía misteriosa que llenaba el aire y sacaba una sonrisa a quienes rodeaban a la niña. Sus ojos brillando de la emoción mientras ella, apoyada sobre sus rodillas, le sonreía a la pequeña murmurando que no debía perderse nunca las cosas pequeñas de la vida.

– Aun así – Siguió hablando Alana – Independiente de la razón por la que fuimos ahí en primer lugar, estuvo mal haberte dejado sola, sobre todo porque se suponía que debía cuidarte. Soy mayor y si no puedo cumplir mi palabra, no con papá sino conmigo misma entonces realmente he fracaso. Attina no lo hubiera permitido

– Attina me habría atado a la silla con tal de evitar que yo desapareciera – Murmuro Ariel con una mueca desviando la mirada levemente.

Alana rió suavemente – A propósito – La pelirroja la miró – Había una razón por la cuál no querías tocar ahí

– Uhm, sí, había una – Ella dijo con un tono serio mirando a la chica mientras se detenía. Metió las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta cuando una ráfaga de viento azotó de golpe y su cabello danzó con la corriente. La pelinegra la miro con intriga, sorprendida por la expresión en su rostro – No quería tocar ahí… porque sabía que tú no querías escucharme tocar…

– ¿Ah?

– Es broma – Ariel rió suavemente antes de reanudar su caminata. La muchacha le lanzó una mirada molesta – En realidad no me gusta el Club Marítimo. Sebastián me llevó ahí una vez

– ¿Eh? ¿Papá lo sabe? – La chica respondió con un asentimiento.

– Nunca se lo he contado a nadie – Soltó una suave risa – pero después de que Sebastián me llevó ahí... hubo un tiempo en que no quise volver a tocar el piano nunca más. Si no fuera por él… probablemente lo habría dejado en ese entonces

La pelinegra parpadeó sorprendida mientras intentaba hacer memoria de alguna ocasión en que el piano no se hubiera escuchado por la casa. Si bien era cierto que siempre sonaba la melodía de aquel instrumento por los alrededores del castillo también lo era que había ocasiones en las que no se escuchaba ni una sola nota. Ella solía aprovechar esas ocasiones para poder usar el salón familiar sin necesidad de tener que usar tapones en los oídos para escuchar la molesta melodía, pero eran tan escasas esos momentos que no estaba segura del todo de cuándo sucedió lo que la chica le estaba contando.

– La primera vez que entre ahí estaba emocionada. El Club Marítimo era un lugar especial, no solo donde los adultos eran los únicos que podían entrar, al fin y al cabo solo es un restaurante por lo que de especial solo tenía el entretenimiento: la música en vivo. La melodía de los pianistas, los violinistas danzando a la par de sus notas, las notas volando en el aire y llenando cada rincón… – Una sonrisa ensoñadora se dibujó en sus labios – Era impresionante y yo quería tocar ahí. Quería hacer lo mismo que esos músicos hacían: grabarse en el corazón de alguien, pero entonces me di cuenta de la realidad… – Ella resopló de mala gana antes de mirar hacia el cielo nuevamente – La música que ellos tocaban no les pertenecía, no eran creaciones propias sino que eran clásicos que todos habían escuchado. Tanta precisión y firmeza. No había pasión, solo un vacío que dejaba el tocar aquella melodía. Y aun así era capaz de atravesar a los clientes de alguna manera en que nunca supe comprender. Cuándo le pregunte a Sebastián y al gerente el por qué, él simplemente se burló _«No hay espacio para ese tipo de música en un lugar tan refinado como este»…_

»La mayoría de los clientes que asisten, no van a llenar sus oídos con la música; van a juzgar a los músicos. La precisión que tienen al tocar las melodías de Mozart o las de Beethoven, la expresión en los rostros de los músicos, si lo disfrutan o no. A ellos no les importa la música, solo son ricos que pagan por un espectáculo bien hecho y no por uno que cambie tu manera de ver las cosas.

– ¿Por eso estabas nerviosa?

– Algo así – Se encogió de hombros – Sebastián quería que viera ese lado del público porque sabía que tarde o temprano iba a lidiar con eso. En el momento en que me pidió tocar alguna melodía que yo quisiera, ninguna creada por otro compositor, supe que estaba enviando a una niña pequeña hacia su perdición. Esas expresiones de repugnancia que tenían los clientes no se borraron de mi memoria y estaba lista para dejarlo de lado porque… si esto es lo que significaba ser músico, atenerte a las reglas de otros, no lo quería ser. Pero él se negó a permitirlo. Dijo que la música tenía el poder de cambiar las cosas y que las personas de mentes cerradas nunca verían a otros compositores que no fueran los clásicos conocidos. Entonces, cuando yo pensé que los clientes tenían razón en que solo había una forma de tocar, él dijo _«tu madre amaba la música porque entregaba sentimientos, los sentimientos del compositor. Tiene un lado mecánico y un lado idealista. Los grandes compositores también estuvieron en nuestro lugar alguna vez, todos intentando mostrar su interior a través de la música: su pasión, su dolor, su alegría y ahora es nuestro turno de hacerlo»._

– Mamá… – La muchacha bajó la mirada apretando la mandíbula con fuerza. El recuerdo lejano de la mujer que le había dado la vida se hizo presente en su memoria.

– Y luego tocó el piano… – Con una expresión maravillada, una sonrisa se extendió en los labios de Ariel mientras caminaban. Una estela de color plateada llevada por la corriente de aire danzó alrededor de ambas chicas creando un ambiente mágico que ninguna podría olvidar – _«Donde las palabras fallan, la música habla.»_ Fue la frase que se me vino a la mente cuando lo escuche tocar su propia melodía. Así que no abandone la música, al contrario, me sentía llena de adrenalina. Romper las reglas, no perder de vista lo que hay enfrente: un campo lleno de mala hierba que oculta las flores esperando a florecer al son de la melodía y los rayos del sol que caían sobre ellos.

– Eso es muy maduro viniendo de ti – Alana se rió suavemente alzando la mirada hacia el cielo.

– Yo sé que a ustedes le molesta mi música – Habló con un tono suave mientras sonreía la pelirroja – Sé que es incómodo y trae malos recuerdos, pero yo era una niña y los malos recuerdos que ustedes tienen no están en mi memoria. No hay forma de que yo vea el daño que puede provocar el piano y por eso mismo sigo tocando, porque sé que la música solo es un método de expresión más, una forma de hablar con otros. Mis recuerdos son vagos, pero sé que mamá no hubiera querido, que aquello amaba más en este mundo, desapareciera a la vista todos y causara daño…

Hubo un silencio momentáneo. Cada una de las dos chicas metidas en sus propios pensamientos, ignorando lo que podía o no cruzarse por la cabeza de la otra. El castillo estaba a solo unos metros más, casi se podían vislumbrar gracias a la luz de la luna, la silueta de los dos guardias que se encontraban en las puertas del castillo, rodeando el muro que separaba a los habitantes del reino del bello jardín que protegían los empleados del rey.

– Hable de más… – Ariel murmuró sin mirar a la chica. Un susurro tan suave que fue una caricia provocada por una pluma.

– No… – Alana respondió con el mismo tono – No lo hiciste

Continuará…

* * *

 **N/A:** Bueno eso es todo por, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. No lo he decidido aún, creo creo que actualizar día por medio de momento suena bien, bueno para mí es noche de por medio porque actualizo por la noche así que... En fin, esto es de momento porque quiero subirlo bastante seguido y espero que lo estén disfrutando.

~ **_Comentarios:_**

\- TsukihimePrincess: Jaja, no creo que Ariel sea ese tipo de persona, pero con el enfoque adecuado habría sido divertido verlo.

 _"Donde las palabras fallan, la música habla."  
_ _ **-** Hans Christian Andersen_

 **Dejen Review.**  
 **Se despide _Lira12._**


	4. Preparándose para el festival

_**Resumen:**_ _Nadie amaba tanto la música como lo hacía Ariel, excepto quizá su madre. Era una conexión única que existía entre ambas, pero cuando una gran tragedia golpea a la familia real la música dejo de ser alegría para la familia convirtiéndose únicamente en dolor. Años después, cuando Ariel siente que la música que tanto ama se le escapa de las manos y no hay nada más allá del agujero negro, será su familia la que deberá encontrar la manera de escapar del dolor para devolverle la sonrisa a la joven._

~ Disclaimer: The Little Mermaid es una obra escrita por Hans Christian Andersen y una adaptación al cine y a la televisión basada en el libro.

* * *

 **~ Melodía del corazón ~**

 _4  
Preparándose para el festival_

El frío de la noche comenzaba a volverse cada vez más helado y solo una puerta las separaba de la calidez del hogar. Inconscientemente las manos de Alana se elevaron y comenzaron a frotar los brazos en busca de calor mientras se preguntaba a sí misma si era prudente entrar por la puerta o simplemente… bueno es que no tenía ninguna otra opción. Era, o entrar por la puerta o entrar por la puerta. No hay más.

Por desgracia, ella debía hacerlo. Estaba preocupada ya que no solía romper las reglas de su padre jamás. Al ser la segunda hija del rey, debía mostrar madurez y calma, siempre mantener la vista fija en la integridad y no desviarse de ello. Sin embargo, tampoco podía decir que era la hija modelo. Ella también tuvo su momento de adolescente rebelde en su tiempo, aunque a pesar de ello jamás había llegado a desobedecer las reglas de su padre, al menos no las grandes como el toque de queda. Jamás.

La seguridad de la familia real había aumentado drásticamente después de la muerte de su madre. Si no fuera porque era una locura, Alana estaba segura (al igual que el resto de sus hermanas), de que su padre las hubiera encerrado en el castillo con tal de protegerlas. Sin embargo, él no podía hacerlo… bueno, sí, porque era él, pero en esencia no lo haría porque incluso él sabía que era exageración. Ahí es donde surgió la escolta real, o guardia real o cualquier otro nombre por el cual las princesas solían referirse a los acompañantes que solían seguirlas cuando salían tarde o volverían tarde. El toque de queda para ellas era obligatorio respetarlo, era lo único que estaba previniendo que otro "incidente" como el de su madre volviera a suceder, aunque era demasiado ingenuo pensar que solo corrían peligro por la noche y no durante el día, pero nadie quiso debatirlo para evitar aumentar más la seguridad en ellas. Perder a su madre ya había sido bastante grave, lo último que el rey o Alana quería pensar era en perder a una de las chicas. Ni siquiera era capaz de verse a sí misma llorando por la muerte de alguna de sus hermanas. ¡No quería pensar en ello!

Debía ser responsable, pero no lo hizo. Prometió que llegarían a las diez y en su lugar llegaron a media noche. Ella no sabía cómo enfrentar a su padre después de esto y tampoco sabía cómo es que su hermana menor estaba tan despreocupada ante la situación.

La chica pelirroja inclinó la cabeza mirando a la guardia real antes tomar de la muñeca a la pelinegra, quien la miro confundida un momento antes de ser arrastrada hacia unos matorrales que había cerca. Arañándose con las ramas y terminando con hojas en el cabello, lo atravesaron casi sin problemas y luego de eso solo quedo esconderse de los guardias que patrullaban el jardín.

– Nuestro dormitorio está en el segundo piso, dudo mucho que se te ocurra escalar, ¿verdad? – Dijo con temor la pelinegra, porque tratándose de Ariel era posible.

– ¿Escalar? – Ella se burló – Novata

– ¿Qué?

La pelirroja no la soltó en ningún momento. La arrastró hacia las paredes del castillo mientras con una mano tocaba la pared de piedra, arrastrándola suavemente por encima de esta hasta finalmente detenerse.

– Por cierto, esto es un secreto y no puedes contarlo a nadie.

– ¿De qué estás hablando?

– Es media noche y yo ciertamente no tengo ganas de lidiar con papá ahora – Ella dijo con calma – Así que dejaré que pienses en una excusa durante la noche para que puedas decirle mañana en caso de que quieras confesar la hora a la que llegamos. Yo como que estoy acostumbrada a meterme en problemas así que francamente me importa poco si se lo dices o no, pero ahora mismo papá piensa que llegamos a las diez

– ¿Cómo estás tan segura de eso?

– Porque Sebastián dijo que no ha salido de su oficina en toda la noche. La ha mantenido vigilada para evitar que sepa que no hemos llegado. En cuanto a Attina, la convenció de no decir nada. Ella debió haber accedido en un intento de "volvernos más responsables" – Rodó los ojos la pelirroja – Como sea, depende de ti si decirle la verdad mañana o no

– ¿Entonces entraremos por la puerta?

– ¿No estás escuchando nada de lo que digo? Este es un secreto, no lo que acabo de contarte.

Con calma, Ariel alzó la mano hacia la pared apoyando el dorso sobre la pared helada, ella espero unos segundos y luego sus nudillos, los cuatro de ellos, tocaron una melodía en varias tonadas que la pelinegra no supo ni reconocer ni entender. Era como si hablara en código, pero debido a la diferencia de tonada entre golpe y golpe ella estaba segura de que no sería capaz de recrearla ni con un tarareo. El sonido fue sordo, lo que hizo aun peor el hecho de que no pudiera entender la melodía que la chica tocó.

Pasaron unos minutos antes de que algo sucediera. Alana jadeó con sorpresa retrocediendo unos pasos atrás mientras observaba la pared moverse sin hacer ruido, como una puerta que se abría y ahí de pie, por una pequeña ranura, se encontraba alguien observándolas sobre la iluminación de una vela. Quiso gritar y aunque lo intentó no pudo hacerlo porque la mano de Ariel le cubrió la boca antes de empujarla hacia adentro del lugar. Cerró los ojos con temor cuando la puerta se cerró y solo la vela en las manos del hombre iluminaba un estrecho corredor.

– Tú realmente no tienes intención de hacerme la vida más sencilla, ¿verdad?

Alana parpadeó reconociendo el acento marcado que le hablaba. Observó al hombre con sorpresa pues se trataba de Sebastián, el consejero del rey y su protector. El hombre tenía el cabello despeinado, vestía con un pijama de color azul que consistía en una camisa y unos pantalones azules, también traía unas pantufla.

– Cuando te enojas te pones tan rojo como un cangrejo – La pelirroja se burló inocentemente.

– Ya te he dicho cientos de veces que no soy un crustáceo, Ariel – El hombre bufó antes de comenzar a caminar por el corredor – Deberías estar más preocupada por la situación. ¡Llegar a esta hora!

– Te dije que sucedieron un par de cosas – Ariel murmuró de mala gana.

– Un par de cosas – Él se mofó.

Alana siguió a los dos desde atrás mientras observaba el corredor con sorpresa. Era tan estrecho como para que solo pudiera caminar una persona a la vez, pero no claustrofóbico. No había ventanas y las paredes no estaban decoradas, eran básicamente piedras sobre otras unidas por cemento. Daba miedo. Apenas era capaz de seguirle el hilo a la conversación del consejero del rey y de su hermana sin perderse ningún detalle del corredor. ¿Esto siempre había estado en el castillo? Ella jamás había oído de un pasaje secreto y solo hacía que se preguntara cuántos secretos más sobre el castillo ocultaba Ariel. Para chica que se la pasaba escapándose de sus labores, causando problemas y burlando las reglas era normal que tuviera un conocimiento más amplio sobre la infraestructura de su hogar, lo que hacía que la pelinegra sintiera una pizca de celos al no tener ni idea de esto. Era cinco años mayor y esta era la primera vez que veía algo parecido, ni pensar cuántas veces Ariel lo habría usado para escapar o entrar sin que nadie lo supiera.

¿A dónde llevaba el corredor, por cierto?

– No te preocupes – Respondió de pronto Ariel, lo que hizo que ella automáticamente se cubriera la boca al darse cuenta de que lo había pensado en voz alta – Saldremos en un lugar seguro

– Esto es malo. Te dije que era un secreto.

– ¿Cómo más íbamos a entrar? Si lo hacíamos por la puerta papá lo sabría – Ariel frunció el ceño.

Sebastián sacudió la cabeza deteniéndose finalmente. Por encima del hombro de su hermana, que no era muy alta, Alana observó el pie de unas escaleras que daban hacia lo alto. Ella hizo una mueca procurando tener cuidado en donde pisar mientras subían los escalones.

– ¿Y bien?

– ¿Y bien qué?

– La tocada.

– Oh, estuvo… bien… – Ariel respondió con un tono neutral. Ella escuchó a Sebastián resoplar.

Se detuvieron finalmente, ella más debajo de los demás, pero aun así, gracias a la luz de la vela, podía ver que no había pasada. Esas escaleras la llevaron hacia una pared y ella estaba segura de que era el final del recorrido. Quizá se habían equivocado de camino. ¿No verdad? Es decir, solo había un camino… Uno… Imposible que se hubieran equivocado, pero si había una pared, cómo es que Sebastián había entrado a ese corredor.

Su respuesta fue inmediata, porque tras entregarle la vela a Ariel, Alana vio como el crustáceo –Ariel solía llamarlo así para molestarlo un poco– colocaba amas manos en la pared y la movía de forma oblicua permitiendo que un rayo de luz se filtrara hacia el corredor. Ella alzó las cejas con sorpresa cuando él cruzó por el rayo de luz y espero a que su hermana hubiera pasado antes de subir los últimos escalones. De frente a la pared, ella saco la cabeza por el rayo de luz y se sorprendió encontrarse al menos medio metro por encima del suelo. Trago saliva y dio un salto hacia abajo, finalmente encontrándose a sí misma en una habitación que desconocía por completo.

Ariel apagó la vela y la dejó sobre un escritorio mientras Sebastián se acercaba a la pared y volvía a colocar lo que parecía ser un cuadro de pintura vertical en su forma original. La puerta hacia el corredor no había sido otra que un simple cuadro de pintura que mostraba el castillo rodeado por las olas del mar en todo su esplendor.

Volviendo su atención a la habitación, vio que era bastante sencilla pese a que en realidad era grande. Estaba bien amueblada y bien ordenada, nada fuera de lugar. La cama a un lado, un librero al otro. Un ropero. El escritorio en donde Ariel había dejado la vela tenía algunos lápices en un frasco, una pluma y un tintero, también había una carpeta bastante ancha e incluso un piano parecido al que Ariel utilizaba, solo que este era de color negro.

– Su padre todavía se encuentra en su despacho y en cualquier momento se irá a dormir, así que será mejor que se den prisa en volver a la habitación.

– ¿Realmente hay que meterle prisa? – Ariel frunció el ceño – Es viernes. Él sabe que los fines de semana solemos dormirnos tarde

– Es verdad – Alana coincidió con una mueca – pero no quiero tentar a la suerte de hoy, así que coincido con Sebastián

La pelirroja hizo una mueca mientras observaba una revista que se encontraba sobre el escritorio. La tomó en sus manos antes de mirar al hombre que las había ayudado.

– ¿Aún no ha llegado?

– Es bastante viejo por lo que le están haciendo algunos arreglos, como arreglar la pintura, remover todo el polvo. Llegará en un par de semanas probablemente – Él sacudió la cabeza con pesar.

– ¿Dónde estamos? – Alana miró a Sebastián con calma.

Sebastián parpadeó con calma antes de que Ariel respondiera.

– ¿No te haces una idea de dónde nos encontramos? – Ella preguntó con desinterés antes de regresar la revista a su lugar.

Alana parpadeó un poco echándole una vista rápida a la habitación. Tardó unos minutos en comprender que se trataba de la habitación de Sebastián, lo que tenía sentido si lo pensaba bien porque él era el único que permitiría que Ariel utilizara un pasadizo secreto.

Ambas chicas agradecieron al hombre antes de marcharse a su habitación. Aun tensa y nerviosa, Alana vio a la pelirroja desviarse en algún momento hacia la cocina. Hizo una mueca sorprendida por aquel acto despreocupado, pero si estaban aparentando que llevaban toda la noche en el castillo desde la diez, entonces debían actuar normal. Algo que no se le estaba dando tan bien como quería.

Entró sola en la habitación encontrándose únicamente con Attina sentada sobre su cama, sosteniendo un libro en sus manos. Ella echó un breve visitado hacia la recién llegada antes de volver a su lectura.

La habitación era bastante grande, ya que las siete compartían una sola habitación. Desde que tenía memoria, toda su vida había compartido habitación con sus hermanas, probablemente porque su madre las había puesto a todas juntas y aunque seguramente sus intenciones eran separarlas a medida que crecieran, ellas simplemente lo ignoraron y siguieron compartiendo.

Siete camas. Cuatro a un lado, tres al otro. Su propio espacio personal. Espejos, libreros, juguetes incluso y un gran armario, cada una con su propio lugar para guardar sus cosas. Había una enorme ventana que tenía la vista del reino completo.

– ¿Acabas de llegar?

– Sí – No le veía el caso a mentirle. Su cama se encontraba junto a la de Attina, a la derecha de la habitación, donde se encontraban solo tres camas. Se dejó caer sobre ella mientras se quitaba los tacones que ya comenzaban a dañarle los pies.

– ¿Qué tal fue la cita?

– Estuvo bien – Ella murmuró – Probablemente no vuelva a salir con él

– ¿Por qué? – Attina alzó una ceja mirándola – ¿Acaso no valió la pena saltarse las reglas?

– Sí, él era… agradable… – Alana suspiró – pero se supone que debía cuidar de Ariel y no lo hice, así que no creo que sea buena idea seguir saliendo con él

– ¿Ella está bien? – Automáticamente preguntó la chica castaña mientras se quitaba las gafas del rostro expresando preocupación.

– Sí, ella está bien, solo sucedieron un par de cosas – Ella resopló – Menudo día que he tenido

– Voy a dejar esta situación en tus manos.

– Obviamente se lo diré a papá – Ella explicó con calma – pero, no quiero que ella se meta en problemas. Al fin y al cabo fue mi culpa. Si no me hubiera distraído en la cita, jamás se me habría pasado la hora

Attina asintió lentamente mientras sonreía – Es difícil, ¿no? Ser la mayor.

– Lo es peor cuando la menor de tus hermanas solo causa problemas – Ella resopló dejando caer su cabeza sobre la almohada – Hoy he aprendido cosas sobre Ariel que jamás creí que pudieran sucederle. Ella no parece el tipo de persona que se rompe ante la adversidad, ¿sabes?

Attina guardó silencio un momento, no la miraba. Con la vista en el techo y viendo a su hermana mayor por el rabillo del ojo, ella espero a que la muchacha le hiciera alguna pregunta sobre lo que decía, pero la castaña no lo hacía.

– Tal vez le de una oportunidad – Ella continuó hablando – Al piano, quiero decir…

– ¿En serio? – Attina rió – Tan solo la semana pasada no dejabas de despotricar contra ese piano porque no podías ver tu novela favorita

– Oye era el final y me lo estaba perdiendo – Ella se defendió.

– ¿Y qué fue lo que te hizo cambiar de opinión?

La pelinegra torció el gesto mientras pensaba en la conversación con la pelirroja. La expresión de su rostro, sus palabras llenas de ensueño y alegría mezcladas en un sentimiento nuevo, el ambiente que las había rodeado. Quizá se estaba dejando llevar, pero ella realmente quería darle una oportunidad, porque ese era el sueño de su hermana, devolver al castillo aquello que se había perdido hace tantos años. Alana se había dado cuenta, quizá diecisiete años tarde, de que la razón por la que Ariel tocaba el piano era para evitar que el último recuerdo de su madre se desvaneciera con los dolores de la perdida. Ella tocaba por la felicidad de su familia, porque su sueño era tocar el corazón de alguien del mismo modo en que su madre lo hacía cuando vivía.

Un pensamiento que hacía estremecer el corazón de la muchacha.

– No quiero olvidarla tampoco – Murmuró cerrando los ojos levemente. La imagen de una mujer adulta de cabellera larga color cobriza clara, ojos azules preciosos se le vino a la mente. Su apariencia, la forma en como su flequillo se peinaba sobre su frente, su sonrisa y el amor que transmitían sus ojos. La pelirroja de quince años era la viva imagen de su madre, un hecho que volvía más doloroso escuchar el piano ser tocado por la chica. Pero la imagen en su cabeza no mostraba el dolor que sentía cuando la chica tocaba su propia melodía, al contrario, mostraba a aquella mujer riendo y sonriendo, cantando y danzando, junto con las siete princesas del reino. Sus siete sirenitas, como solía decirles –según recordaba Alana– y al mismo tiempo sus siete sueños.

– ¿Alana?

* * *

– Entonces no estás castigada – Flounder preguntó antes de beber agua de una botella que tenía en sus manos.

– Alana habló con papá al día siguiente – Explicó la muchacha mientras abría una carpeta repleta de partituras – y le explicó que había sido su culpa. Ella omitió la forma en cómo entramos a casa cumpliendo con su promesa de mantenerlo en secreto. De todos modos papá no la castigo, simplemente le dio un aviso ya que era la primera vez que ella no cumplía con su palabra. Lo cual, es una verdadera injusticia, a mí nunca me dio un simple aviso

El chico se rió levemente – Me alegra que no hayas tenido problemas. Eso quiere decir que ninguno de los dos sabe lo que sucedió en el centro de juegos, ¿verdad?

– Tres. Sebastián tampoco lo sabe y ya que no hubo problemas es mejor mantenerlo en secreto – Ella dijo con calma mientras miraba la hoja en sus manos – La encontré

– ¡Chicos, estoy listo! – Una voz alegre resonó por el teatro del Colegio Seaford haciendo eco por las paredes. Ariel alzó la mirada hacia un muchacho de cabello rubio ceniza que corría hacia ellos dando un saltó hasta quedar frente a frente. Extendía sus manos hacia los lados exhibiendo su disfraz de pez payaso con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

– ¿Por qué eres un pez? – Flounder frunció el ceño – Pensé que ibas a ser el pulpo

– No puedo, Ollie dijo que sería el pulpo – Rodó los ojos el muchacho – Así que seré el pez payaso que guía a la sirena a encontrar su camino hacia Atlantica

Flounder hizo una mueca ocultando su rostro entre sus manos – No era un pez payaso el que guía a la sirena, era un delfín. Dios, esta obra va a salir mal.

– No lo sé, el pez me parece simpático – Ariel le dio un toque al disfraz con una sonrisa. El muchacho se rió asintiendo.

– ¿Quién será la sirena, por cierto? – El muchacho preguntó alzando una ceja.

– No tenemos a ninguna sirena – Flounder sacudió la cabeza.

– La señorita Nelson me pidió tocar la canción principal de la obra para las audiciones – Ariel respondió con calma – Flounder se encargará de ayudar a las actrices y candidatas

– Pero no participas en la obra, ¿verdad?

– No, Urchin – Él sacudió la cabeza con calma – Mi trabajo es que no haya ningún problema en la obra, ni con los actores ni las actrices, el vestuario y la escenografía

– En otras palabras eres el director.

– Asistente de dirección – El muchacho dijo con calma – De todos modos, esta obra tiene que salir bien, pero no dejo de preocuparme por ello. Es la primera vez que hacemos un musical contando la historia de la formación de la Atlantica, estoy preocupado de que algo salga mal y quedemos arruinados de por vida

– Estas exagerando – El muchacho sonrió.

– ¿En serio? ¡Lo dice el chico vestido de pez en lugar de delfín!

– No hay diferencia. Los delfines son peces más grandes, eso es todo – El muchacho se rió.

– Esto es una mala idea. Si hacemos la historia original aun estamos a tiempo para que la obra salga bien.

– Vamos, Flounder, deja de preocuparte. Qué es lo peor que podría pasar.

– No me digas eso cuando sabes que _siempre_ algo va mal – Él dijo jadeando – Aun no tenemos a la sirena principal. Su interés amoroso es un chico que no puede apartar la mirada del espejo – Señaló el rubio hacia un muchacho mayor que se encontraba posando frente a un espejo de mano y buscando su mejor lado – Urchin es un pez y encima vas a dejar que la banda de la escuela se encargue de la música, ¿realmente no quieres tocar tú?

– No, siento que podría traerle problemas a papá – Ella resopló – Además, la obra es a mitad del espectáculo, pero él siempre la ve. Dice: _«_ _Es la sagrada historia de nuestro pueblo, hay que tener respeto._ _»_

– Que bien imitas a tu padre – Urchin alzó la mano para que la chica chocara la suya contra la de él en una victoria sorprendente.

– Lo sé, he estado practicando – Ella respondió con una sonrisa divertida.

– Ariel – Gimió su mejor amigo.

– Lo siento, pero es que no es fácil imitar a papá. Tiene la voz más grave de lo que parece – Ella suspiró mientras caminaba hacia el centro del escenario para ajustar el asiento del piano – Escucha, he hablado con la chica que estará a cargo de piano y no es una novata del todo. Lleva tocando el piano durante dos años y es bastante buena, así que la música estará en buenas manos. La señorita Nelson me pidió que la ayudará con la melodía para que pudiera aprenderla porque parece que estaba teniendo algunos problemas, pero hemos avanzado bastante

– ¿Si la chica es tan buena, en dónde está? – Urchin alzó la ceja con curiosidad.

– No lo sé, dijo que estaría presente durante las audiciones – Ella se encogió de hombros. Saco la partitura que usarían para que las chicas que audicionaban probaran su voz y la posicionó en el atril, el lugar designado para sostener las partituras. Ella echó un vistazo a la melodía mientras mentalmente recordaba de qué trataba la canción.

Esta era la canción principal del musical ya que la sirena que había llegado al paraíso relataba su experiencia en el nuevo mundo, la isla que recibiría el nombre de Atlantica, nombrando las diferencias del mar y de la tierra, lo que sentía al estar en la isla y lo que sentía al estar fuera del océano. Era una melodía lenta y llena de dudas que ponían en juego los sentimientos de la propia sirena mientras ella se preguntaba si estaba bien para una chica como ella abandonar su hogar y desear tener piernas como los humanos para poder correr entre la arena y sentir los rayos del sol sobre todo su cuerpo mientras las olas que rompían en la orilla, la espuma en los bordes de esta, acariciaban suavemente los dedos de sus pies causándole cosquillas.

– Luego de que la tormenta destruye el reino submarino, las sirenas emprenden su viaje en busca de un nuevo hogar – Comenzó a murmurar la pelirroja mientras se sentaba en el piano mirando a sus amigos y la hoja en sus manos – la sirena principal, cuyo nombre es desconocido, no deja de sentir añoranza por lo que había perdido y durante todo el viaje se siente reacia a abandonar los restos de su hogar para ir en busca de otro

– La migración de sirenas era importante, ellas debían abandonarlo. El tifón lo destruyo todo – Flounder asintió – ¿No te gusta eso? Es el primer acto

– No, suena bien, pero es que siento que hay algo mal en la obra. Cuando llegan a la isla, ella de pronto siente que la esperanza vive y se siente fascinada por ello, pese a que el resto de las sirenas piensa que es mejor mantenerse alejadas de la isla ya que los humanos solían frecuentarlos. Lo que se siente extraño es que de un momento a otro olvide el sentimiento de tristeza y sea reemplazado por felicidad. Creo que falta algo.

– El guion no lo he escrito yo – Flounder murmuró – pero tal vez tengas razón

– Cuando era pequeña, mi mamá nos llevó a ver un musical que contaba la historia de las sirenas – Ella comenzó a explicar – Recuerdo que el musical contaba la historia alternativa, aquella en donde la sirena se enamoraba de un humano y no al revés. Esta historia mezcla las dos versiones en una sola y la convierte en una historia de amor y deseo, lo que no está mal, es original, pero siento que la música no pega con eso

– Debería ser más alegre – Urchin dijo con calma.

– No, el tono está bien, pero creo que es la letra – Ella murmuró – Tal vez la sirena no debería comparar su hogar con el que acaba de encontrar sino preguntarse qué es ese nuevo lugar que encontró

Flounder hizo una mueca asintiendo – Tiene más sentido, pero aun así no podemos cambiar la letra. Las audiciones están por comenzar y si la cambiamos ahora…

– ¡Muy bien, chicos! – Una voz femenina atravesó todo el teatro causando que los tres jóvenes alzaran la mirada hacia la profesora que acababa de entrar seguida de varias chicas que sostenían en sus manos el libro de la obra – Comenzaremos en cinco minutos. Todas las que van audicionar formen una fila y prepárense, por otro lado, los que vinieron a observar asegúrense de guardar silencio y respeto

La mujer subió los escalones del escenario con una sonrisa en sus labios. La señorita Mary Nelson era la profesora que se encargaba de impartir la asignatura de historia en el colegio y a su vez también estaba a cargo del teatro y de las obras que solían presentar cada cierto tiempo. Ella tenía el cabello pelirrojo peinado como un bollo, vestía con un blazer gris de mangas tres cuartos y una falda del mismo color, una camisa rosada y unos zapatos de tacones.

– ¿Todo listo para comenzar? – Ella los miró con una sonrisa amable.

– Estábamos discutiendo la canción principal – Flounder explicó con calma – ¿Dónde está el director de la obra?

– Nolan está enfermo así que no va presentarse hoy, quedarás a cargo de las audiciones.

– ¿Qué? – El muchacho chilló antes de hiperventilar. Urchin sonrió dándole palmadas al muchacho para calmarlo.

– Entonces, qué tal mi pianista favorita, ¿todo listo?

– Cally no ha llegado aún – Ella murmuró – Sugiero esperar a que llegue. Ella estará a cargo del piano durante la obra así que es mejor que esté presente durante las audiciones, después de todo, conocer a la persona con la cual trabajará es importante

– Lo sé, ella está en camino así que no te preocupes por nada, le pedí que trajera unas cosas antes de venir hacia aquí. Gracias por acceder a ayudarnos, Ariel.

– Estoy encantada de hacerlo – Sonrió amablemente la muchacha. Ella echó un vistazo a su mejor amigo que había comenzado a beber agua con desesperación e hizo una preocupada por él.

– Estaré a cargo de la obra – El muchacho dijo preocupado – ¡Te dije que no dijeras nada!

Ella alzó las manos en defensa propia – No lo hice…

– Creo que está en shock – Urchin le susurró en el oído.

– Yo también lo pienso.

– Uhm, tal vez sea demasiado para él – La profesora pensó por un momento antes de sonreír con confianza – No se preocupe, joven Fisher, todo saldrá bien. Estoy segura de eso, es por ello que usted es el asistente de director

– Wow, escuchaste señor Fisher, ella confía en ti – Urchin se rió dándole otra palmada en la espalda.

Ariel sonrió hacia sus amigos. Ella devolvió la hoja al atril y luego levantó la tapa que cubría las teclas del piano para probar cada una de ellas esperando que ninguna de las teclas fallara en el sonido. Una vez hubo comprobado que ninguna tecla estaba desafinada, ella sonrió mirando a su profesora para que pudieran comenzar las audiciones.

* * *

Arista bebió del cartón de leche que había conseguido en la cafetería cuando compro su almuerzo mientras escuchaba atentamente la conversación de sus amigas. Ellas parecían entusiasmadas de pronto, no dejaban de mencionar algo sobre una audición y otras cosas más, aunque ella sabía de qué hablaban, simplemente intentaba no participar dentro de la conversación.

Desvió la mirada por la ventana que estaba a su lado para fijar su vista en el auditorio que no se encontraba demasiado lejos. El teatro del colegio era bastante grande por fuera y por dentro también. Eran pocas las veces que había ido al teatro, la razón principal era porque no le interesaba mucho la actuación, pero sus amigas la amaban. A veces tendía a preguntarse cómo es que se había hecho amiga de esas tres chicas. Las pocas veces que había estado en el teatro eran para asistir a los recitales de su hermana, evidentemente no lo había hecho de buena gana sino que lo contrario, asistía porque era su obligación apoyar a su hermana durante un recital o una competencia, aun si a ella no le gustaba escuchar la música.

En ese momento se estaban haciendo audiciones para la obra que presentaría el colegio en el espectáculo del festival de la sirena. Por lo visto era un musical y había escuchado de Andrina que Ariel estaba ayudando con el sonido del musical.

Sacando las cuentas, era muy posible que la menor estuviera ahí en esos momentos.

El viernes pasado había escuchado sin querer la conversación de Attina y Alana, normalmente no escucharía a escondidas, pero por alguna razón ella no había encontrado la oportunidad para poder entrar en la habitación sin interrumpir esa conversación que parecía privada.

Las palabras de Alana quemaban en sus oídos y lo hicieron todo el fin de semana.

Ariel había estado practicando todo el fin de semana con el piano como de costumbre y evidentemente ninguna de sus hermanas había estado presente en la misma habitación que el infernal instrumento de teclas… bueno, casi ninguna. Ella había descubierto, en su camino para poder recoger una revista de moda que se había olvidado sobre la mesa que se encontraba en la sala aquella, que Alana se había instalado en el sofá (sus piernas dobladas, sus ojos cerrados y su mirada agachada) a cumplir con sus palabras de darle una oportunidad al piano de Ariel.

Ella no estaba segura de qué hizo que ella quisiera de pronto escuchar a la menor de sus hermanas tocar alguna de sus melodías y por más que lo pensaba no podía obtener respuesta. Quizá era algo que había sucedido en el Club Marítimo (lo que le recordaba lo celosa que había estado de saber que ellas habían ido y la habían dejado en casa en lugar de llevarla consigo), pero por alguna razón Alana parecía más tolerante, e incluso, si Arista no lo hubiera visto con sus propios ojos, diría que fascinada.

Por supuesto, también sabía que Alana podía sentir ese dolor que entregaba la melodía de Ariel, incluso si la canción prometía ser alegre. Ella no podía negarlo. Tampoco entendía por qué se obligaría a sí misma a escuchar el piano.

En ese momento, parecía que Ariel no era consciente de que la pelinegra estaba escuchando atentamente, haciendo muecas de dolor de vez en cuando, o si en realidad era consciente no le importaba en lo más mínimo.

– ¿Qué tiene de bueno? – Ella murmuró frunciendo el ceño levemente. La pajilla del cartón de leche aún se encontraba en su boca cuando ella murmuró – No lo entiendo

– Deberíamos ir a verla – Dijo una de las chicas con una sonrisa – ¿Qué piensas tú, Arista?

– ¿Verla? – Parpadeó la muchacha confundida durante un momento.

– A Lilly – Una de sus amigas dijo con una sonrisa – Está haciendo la audición para ser la sirena principal de la obra

– Oh – Ella hizo una mueca – Creo que deberíamos esperarla aquí en lugar de ir

– ¡No! Deberíamos ir a apoyarla – Una de sus amigas dio un golpe en la mesa mientras una gran sonrisa se extendía por sus labios – ¡Vamos!

Ella hizo una mueca mirando su almuerzo a medio comer. Estaba por seguir protestando cuando fue jalada por el brazo para ser arrastrada hacia el teatro. Tragó saliva nerviosa, casi deteniéndose para evitar que la llevaran hacia el único lugar en donde no quería estar, pero al ver las sonrisas emocionadas de sus amigas sabía que no podía simplemente hacerlo. Entre ellas se apoyaban siempre, ¿no? Sus amigas siempre la habían apoyado cuando ella quería hacer algo y era su turno de demostrar ese apoyo, sin importar lo que significaba hacerlo.

El teatro era bastante grande por dentro, elegante y precioso. Había tres filas de asientos separadas por dos corredores. La fila del medio era la que contenía más asientos en comparación con las dos laterales. En comparación al teatro de la ciudad, Arista podía decir que este auditorio era bastante pequeño. El de la ciudad tenía dos pisos y varios palcos alrededor, este era un simple auditorio para los alumnos. Los asientos eran de color marrones, tan cómodos que podías estar sentada durante horas sin sentirte incomoda.

Sus amigas caminaron hacia el centro del teatro en busca de Lilly y cuando la divisaron se sentaron junto a ella. Desde la entrada del lugar, Arista podía ver a la muchacha de cabellos rubios atado en una coleta sonreír nerviosa, en sus manos sostenía un rollo de papel que seguramente era el libreto o la canción de su audición.

Conteniendo la respiración, ella alzó la mirada hacia el escenario en donde podía ver, sentada de perfil, a su hermana tocar el piano sin ser consciente de su presencia. Junto a ella, una muchacha de cabellos rubios se encontraba de pie, cantando la canción al son de la melodía.

Se dejó caer sobre el último asiento del teatro y miro enfrente con una mueca, deseando escapar de ahí. La imagen de Alana sentada en el centro de la sala, escuchando a Ariel tocar y haciendo esas muecas de dolor cada vez que escuchaba algo se le vino a la mente así como los gritos sordos de la multitud. Ruidos que rompían la barrera del aire y la voz de su padre pidiéndole a Sebastián sacar a las chicas del lugar. Arista hizo una mueca mientras tragaba pesado. ¿Esa sensación de dolor era causada por aquella triste melodía o porque era Ariel quien estaba entonando la canción?

– Arista, ¿estás bien? – Una voz sorda la hizo alzar la mirada. No había sido consciente de en qué momento había cubierto sus oídos con sus manos y había cerrado sus ojos deseando que la melodía se detuviera pronto, deseando no ver esas imágenes borrosas en su cabeza. La chica junto a ella, una de sus amigas, una chica de cabello negro y ojos grises se sentó a su lado mirándola preocupada.

El sonido del piano era diferente. No tenía delicadeza o precisión, no la misma que antes, y había algo que Arista no podía identificar muy bien al no comprenderlo. Era como si no fuese Ariel quien tocaba. Era como…

– Lilly estaba bastante nerviosa – Dijo de pronto la muchacha de cabellos negros con una sonrisa – pero se tranquilizó cuando nos vio llegar. Qué bueno que hayamos podido ayudarla, ¿no?

– Sí – Ella asintió alzando la mirada. En algún momento entre sus recuerdos y su dolor, Ariel había abandonado el piano dejando a una chica castaña en él. La joven tocaba la misma melodía, pero de algún modo sonaba diferente a la forma en como ella tocaba. En esencia, era diferente pese a ser la misma canción.

Busco con la mirada hacia la pelirroja y la encontró sentada en la fila del medio, en el centro de los asientos, junto a la profesora encargada de la obra y sus dos amigos. Ella reía y al mismo tiempo prestaba atención a las audiciones.

– Si quieres puedes salir, yo te cubriré.

Ella miró hacia la chica durante un momento y luego sacudió la cabeza – Estoy bien.

– Pensé que odiabas el piano.

– Lilly no lo sabe y no quiero que lo sepa.

La chica pelinegra no dijo nada durante un momento, enfocaba su vista hacia el frente – Nos conocemos desde hace años, sé cuando mientes. Preferirías estar en cualquier lugar a estar aquí.

– Meg…

– Solo digo – Se encogió de hombros – No deberías sentirte forzada a estar aquí si no lo quieres

– Quiero apoyar a Lilly sin importar nada – Ella dijo con calma – Además, esa chica que toca ahora…

– No es Ariel…

– Sí, no es Ariel…

Su declaración se sentía como si estuviera confirmando algo, como si ella estuviera aceptando que no importaba quien estuviera tocando el instrumento, únicamente era su hermana la que haría que ella lo odiara. Probablemente a causa de su madre o probablemente a causa de los malos recuerdos que tenía.

Y al final de todo, un turno antes de Lilly, Arista se encontró a sí misma en la mirada que Ariel le daba desde varios asientos más adelante en el auditorio. Una expresión que ella no supo interpretar, quizá molesta por su presencia o quizá preocupada por ella. Definitivamente no era alegre, casi inexpresiva. Ese era su territorio y Arista lo había invadido sin preocuparse por nada.

Ariel había dejado de tocar porque ella estaba ahí.

Alana tenía la culpa, de eso no tenía ninguna duda. Si nunca hubiera decidido darle esa oportunidad, si Arista nunca hubiera escuchado la conversación entre sus hermanas...

En su mente ella lo sabía, si nada de eso hubiera sucedido, ella no estaría dándole la vuelta al asunto más de lo que usualmente lo hacía. Ariel no tenía la culpa de nada, ella simplemente estaba haciendo lo que ella quería hacer, como de costumbre, pero en fin de cuentas no le hacía daño a nadie. El teatro siempre había sido su refugio y ella dio un paso adentro voluntariamente, invadiéndolo por completo y sabía que no tenía derecho a quejarse o a siquiera que su propia presencia hiciera que su hermana no quisiera seguir tocando, aunque ella no entendía por qué de pronto no quería seguir tocando. ¿Era por culpa de Alana al haberla escuchado tocar el fin de semana o era porque ella estaba invadiendo ese terreno?

Como sea, Arista sintió un repugnante sentimiento de egoísmo al estar ahí dentro al sentir satisfacción cuando vio a otra persona en el piano; Sin embargo, por sorprendente que parecía, ella también sentía insatisfacción por la misma razón que sentía su antónimo, sin saber por qué, ella quería que Ariel estuviera en el piano.

Continuará…

* * *

 **N/A:** Parece que comienza a haber tensión en el ambiente, eh. Espero que les haya gustado y nos veremos dentro de unos días con más.

Dejen reviews.  
Se despide _Lira12._


	5. No lo puedes comprender

_**Resumen:**_ _Nadie amaba tanto la música como lo hacía Ariel, excepto quizá su madre. Era una conexión única que existía entre ambas, pero cuando una gran tragedia golpea a la familia real la música dejo de ser alegría para la familia convirtiéndose únicamente en dolor. Años después, cuando Ariel siente que la música que tanto ama se le escapa de las manos y no hay nada más allá del agujero negro, será su familia la que deberá encontrar la manera de escapar del dolor para devolverle la sonrisa a la joven._

~ Disclaimer: The Little Mermaid es una obra escrita por Hans Christian Andersen y una adaptación al cine y a la televisión basada en el libro.

* * *

 **~ Melodía del corazón ~**

 _5  
No lo puedes comprender_

– Delfín, delfín, ¡te dije que era un delfín! – La voz de alguien hizo eco en todo el teatro. Arista echó una mirada hacia el frente con una mueca mientras observaba a los encargados de la obra pelear sobre alguna tontería. Un chico rubio de apariencia delgada, vestía con el traje de un pez payaso de modo que este le atravesara el cuerpo y vistiendo con mallas negras hasta el cuello.

– Pero ya es tarde, ¿dónde conseguiré el traje de delfín? – El muchacho preguntó con una mueca molesto.

– Te dije hace dos días que lo hicieras.

– Pero no lo pude hallar.

– No vamos a cambiar la obra. Busca el traje…

Con una mueca, intentando aguantar la risa, Arista colocó una mano sobre su compañera de cabellera rubia que respirada hondo mientras sostenía un ancho libro en sus manos. Ella le sonrió amablemente.

– Todo va a estar bien, sabemos que eres la mejor con ello.

– Aun sigo sin creerlo. Había mejores chicas para interpretar a la sirena principal y me eligieron a mí – Ella dijo con una sonrisa, sus ojos marrones brillaron de emoción.

– Estaremos aquí para apoyarte en todo – Dijo una de sus amigas mientras alzaba un bolso que traía en sus manos y le daba unos golpes – Tenemos toalla, botellas de agua, pastillas de mentas. Todo lo que necesites para actuar y cuidar tu voz

– Y que podamos saltarnos las clases es un bono extra – Meg asintió con una sonrisa antes de alzar un pulgar – bien hecho, Lilly

– Ustedes nunca cambian – La nombrada hizo una mueca mientras se reía suavemente.

– ¡Está bien, jóvenes! – La profesora dio un aplauso que resonó por todo el lugar, un gran eco que había causado la atención de todos hacia ella – Vamos a empezar con el acto uno. Voy a asumir que todos se han aprendido el libreto. A la única persona a la cual le permitiré tener errores con los diálogos y las canciones será a mi estrella, la señorita Fields, los demás si tienen errores habrá problemas

Hubo algunas quejas en cuanto a sus palabras. Arista vio a Lilly sonrojarse y ocular su rostro tras el libreto en sus manos mientras algunos chicos participantes de las obras se quejaban todavía más. Arista sonrió volteándose hacia la salida del teatro, debatiéndose de si volver a clases o saltárselas y quedarse ahí.

– No, no, no – Volvió a escuchar la voz del director de la obra – Esa no es la canción que íbamos a tocar

– Pero me gusta esta melodía – La chica en el violín dijo con una mueca molesta.

– Por favor, apégate al plan. Dios, músicos, nunca puedes con ellos.

– Deberías calmarte un poco – Arista se tensó. La voz de Ariel resonó en las paredes del teatro. Riendo suavemente ante la alteración del muchacho de mechones azules.

Pensándolo bien, volver a clases no sonaba tan mal.

– Urchin, te dije que te cambies ese disfraz – El muchacho ignoró a su hermana y luego salió corriendo detrás del chico vestido de pez.

– ¿Qué le sucede? – La pelirroja se cruzó de brazos e inclinó la cabeza con una ceja alzada. Arista vio a la profesora acercarse a ella con una expresión dura en su rostro, cruzada de brazos.

– Aparentemente Nolan fue ingresado en el hospital por una infección estomacal. Estará bien, pero no podrá dirigir la obra así que el señor Fisher está encargado de dirigirla.

– Oh…

– Parece que la presión puede con él.

– No, él es así – Ariel rió suavemente.

– ¡Un minuto para comenzar con el acto uno! – La profesora alzó la voz.

Arista vio a su hermana alejarse de la profesora para dirigirse al piano que se encontraba en una esquina del escenario. Una chica que se encontraba sentada en esos momentos le sonrió a hablarle.

Jamás había estado tan cerca del escenario como en ese momento. Es decir, Arista siempre tenía asientos de primera fila en los recitales de su hermana o en el espectáculo del festival de la sirena, pero en un teatro vacío en ese momento, jamás había estado delante y mucho menos tras bambalinas (si se podía considerar así). Muchos chicos y chicas estaban vestidos para la obra, miraban sus libretos y entonaban las notas musicales, algunos recreaban sus diálogos y otros simplemente se mantenían callados esperando a que la obra comenzara. Ella fue jalada por sus amigas para sentarse en la primera fila y tener una vista completa.

– Ustedes, ¿quiénes son? – Preguntó la profesora enfocándose en ellas.

– Yo soy la representante de Lilly, ella es su asistente y esta chica de aquí es su maquilladora – Dijo Meg con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. La profesora alzó la deja cruzándose de brazos, en sus manos un rollo de papel parecía apretarse con fuerza. La broma no le hacía gracia.

– Si van a saltarse las clases para estar aquí entonces deberán ayudar – Dijo finalmente con un tono duro que causo que la sonrisa de Meg y de Arista se desvaneciera – Sin trato especial – Se dirigió hacia Arista – limpiaran al terminar de ensayar

– Oh vamos – Se quejó la chica que se encontraba al lado de Arista – no es justo

– Siempre pueden volver a clases.

– Nos quedaremos a limpiar – Meg dijo con firmeza y decisión.

Arista hizo una mueca mirando hacia su mejor amiga durante unos minutos y vio que la chica se encogía de hombros antes de volver a sentarse en su asiento.

– Es dura para hacer negocios, pero creo que la convencí – Dijo con un tono agotado cuando la profesora se marchó.

– Sí, lo hiciste tan bien – Dijo con sarcasmo la muchacha.

Arista alzó la vista hacia el escenario donde la profesora se había acercado a hablar con varios muchachos alrededor del piano. Ella vio a Ariel sonreír antes de marcharse y dejar a los demás ahí. La muchacha echó un vistazo hacia la primera fila e hizo una mueca de una sonrisa forzada, _demasiado forzada_ , pensó Arista, y se dirigió hacia el asiento vacío que se encontraba junto a ella.

– ¿No tienes clases? – Preguntó la pelirroja con curiosidad mientras se sentaba a su lado.

– Por lo visto ya no – Ella murmuró con una mueca sin mirar a la pelirroja – ¿Tú?

– Meh, suelo saltármelas de vez en cuando así que no tengo apuros por llegar a clases – Se encogió de hombros sin un atisbo de vergüenza o arrepentimiento por sus palabras.

La profesora dio unos aplausos y finalmente alzó la voz. De pie en el centro del escenario, donde nada más que un piano vacío se encontraba al fondo de este, ella miró a los joves que estaban cerca.

– Vamos a comenzar. Repasaremos el primer acto, luego habrá cinco minutos de descanso antes de pasar al segundo y unos últimos cinco minutos antes del acto final. Como dije, cada uno debe saberse las líneas. Hoy no vamos a interpretas las canciones, las dejaremos para mañana. Tenemos pocos días para preparar la obra. Nuestro director estará tomando notas, los interrumpiremos si algo sale mal. Bien, todos a sus puestos y comenzamos…

Ella dijo finalmente. Las luces del teatro se apagaron por completo y solo el escenario fue iluminado. La profesora bajo y tomó asiento junto a Ariel sosteniendo unos planos en sus manos, ella se los enseño a la pelirroja.

– ¿Qué piensas de eso?

– El escenario del festival es más o menos de este tamaño, pero la distancia entre las sillas y el escenario no es la misma que este – Ariel murmuró suavemente – Los instrumentos deben estar frente al escenario en todo momento

– Irán tras bambalinas – Dijo la profesora. Arista alzó la mirada hacia los planos que tenía la pelirroja en sus manos – Es lo única forma en la que podemos colocarlos sin que estorben al publico

– El sonido será opacado entonces – Ella murmuró suavemente – pero supongo que suena bien

– No supongas, dime lo que piensas – Ella murmuró con dureza.

Ariel hizo una mueca – La mayor parte de la melodía de fondo está hecha por el piano, el violín y el cello – La chica dijo con un tono firme – Si los pone detrás del escenario serán opacados y ya que son parte importante de la obra deberían estar delante. Es posible colocarlos aquí – Señaló en la hoja – No ocuparan tanto espacio, pero el resto de los instrumentos que forman parte de las canciones, tal vez deberían encontrarse aquí

– Estorbaran a la multitud – Murmuró la profesora con curiosidad.

– No, no lo harán si – Ella tomó el lápiz que la señorita Nelson tenía en sus manos – hacemos este arreglo

– Suena interesante.

– Hay que probarlo unos días antes – Ella explicó con calma – No hay que asumir que funcionará solo porque sí

– Está bien – Dijo la profesora asintiendo – Te concederé la palabra y lo veremos

Arista se tensó levemente cuando una melodía inundo todo el teatro. Ella alzo la mirada hacia el escenario en donde vio a una chica sentada en el centro de este, tarareando suavemente antes de que una melodía chillante hiciera su propio camino como un acompañamiento.

Pasaron horas dentro del teatro observando el ensayo de la obra, a los chicos corregir sus errores y a las chicas entonar sus canciones. El estómago de Arista se revolvió en varias ocasiones cuando la melodía del piano, tocando el ambiente de fondo, resonaba por todo el lugar, acompañado de lo que podría ser el violín y el cello que Ariel había mencionado anteriormente.

Limpiar el teatro había sido más complicado de lo que Arista había pensado, ya que en ningún momento ella pensó que lanzarían confeti al aire. No le tomó mucho tiempo limpiar todo, pero cuando salió del lugar, se sorprendió de que las clases ya habían terminado. Junto a sus amigas tuvo que dar explicaciones a sus profesores de lo que había sucedido y la señorita Nelson se había encargado de corroborar la historia.

Arista decidió que no volvería a ir a un ensayo de la obra porque después de lo que había visto ese día, definitivamente quería sorprenderse en el espectáculo. A diferencia de sus amigos ella estaba obligada a presenciar el inicio y el final de este, pero por lo visto también lo iba a estar a presenciar el intermedio ya que su amiga iba a participar como actriz principal.

Ella caminó detrás de Ariel sumergida en sus propios pensamientos en cuanto a la obra, contenta de lo que había oído. Era la primera vez que la leyenda de la sirena causaba tanta emoción para ella y eso que solamente había visto un ensayo que solo tenía errores. No estaba segura de por qué, pero un recuerdo en su memoria brillo, algo que pensó que había sido olvidado para siempre.

– Ah, por fin – Ariel dejó escapar suavemente de sus labios mientras estiraba los brazos por su cabeza – pensé que nunca terminaría

– ¿Por qué estás ayudando en la obra? – Preguntó con recelo la rubia mientras golpeaba su bolso con las rodillas al caminar.

– Porque Flounder fue elegido como asistente del director y me pidió ayuda para la obra – La chica explicó despreocupada – y cuando intente escapar para no tener que ayudar, la profesora Nelson me pilló y no me dejó – Ella hizo una mueca – Ella puede ser un demonio cuando quiere

– Entonces no querías tocar el piano – Preguntó con un tono suave.

– No pensaba hacerlo y tampoco lo haré, solo estoy ayudando a la chica que lo está haciendo – Ella suspiró – Tengo otras cosas de que preocuparme

La rubia parpadeó confundida.

– Cómo cuáles…

– Como de proteger mis manos para los juegos del festival – Dijo con firmeza la chica mientras apretaba el puño.

Arista hizo una mueca mientras miraba hacia el cielo durante un momento. Pensó en lo extraño que había sido escuchar el musical sin que su hermana estuviera formando parte esencial de este, era como si la pelirroja en realidad no tuviera interés en tocar, algo bastante raro en ella.

– ¡Ustedes dos! – Arista se detuvo mirando hacia el frente. Andrina se encontraba sentada en la puerta del castillo mirándolas molesta – No puedo creer que me hayan dejado sola

– Yo te dije que no me iría contigo.

– Y yo olvide avisarte – Arista sonrió.

La rubia miró a ambas chicas y luego resopló – Con hermanas como estas para qué quiero enemigos.

– Estoy casi segura de que es _amigos_ y no _hermanas_ – Arista señaló.

– ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? – Ariel alzó una ceja con curiosidad.

– Adella ha enloquecido – Ella suspiró mientras se ponía en pie – Tengo miedo de entrar

– ¿Por qué? – Arista preguntó con curiosidad.

– Aparentemente – Andrina se acercó a ambas chicas rodeándolas con sus brazos mientras sonreía con malicia – nuestra hermanita menor se tenía un secreto guardado

– ¿De qué hablas? – Ariel parpadeó.

– Venga, no te hagas la desentendida. Alana te delato hace unas horas – Ella dijo con una sonrisa – Conque… un chico, eh

– ¡Ariel! – Arista alzó las cejas con sorpresa mientras miraba a la menor alzar una ceja confundida. Parecía buscar algo en su memoria y cuando lo encontró, un leve rubor se extendió por sus mejillas causando que Andrina soltará una risa fuerte.

Los guardias reales que custodiaban e castillo observaron a las tres princesas por un momento antes de mirarse entre ellos, casi como si en el intercambio de miraras estuvieran de acuerdo en no permitir que ningún chico se acercara a ellas. Novio u amigo, sin importar.

– Alana y Attina estaban conversando del chico que habías conocido, aunque ninguna de nosotras sabe nada al respecto, incluida a Alanita – Andrina sonrió con picardía – y luego Adella estalló en desesperación – Rodó los ojos – Como siempre tan exagerada

– ¿Y saliste a esperarnos?

– No, salí para advertirte lo que sucedería cuando entres, pero no me cambies el tema – Se burló la muchacha rodeándola con fuerza – Anda, cuéntale a tu hermana mayor qué clase de chico haz conocido. Alana dijo que era bastante guapo

– Yo no sé de qué está hablando – Ella dijo con una sonrisa en los labios – ¿Chico? Yo no he conocido a ningún chico

– Oh, Ariel – Sonrió Arista dándole un fuerte abrazo – Es tan dulce que por fin conozcas a alguien

– Y tan penoso para nosotras – Andrina sacudió la cabeza.

Arista le dio un codazo a la chica antes de voltear su mirada a la pelirroja con una gran sonrisa.

De pronto, la conversación que habían tenido sobre la obra había quedado en el olvido y para la rubia mayor fue como si su alma se liberara. De pronto ya no importaba nada más, ni la música, ni la obra. Solo el hecho de saber que existía una posibilidad de que su hermana hubiera conocido a un chico y se sintiera atraída por él era algo que la hacía sentirse contenta.

– Oh dios – Mortificada, la pelirroja dio un paso dentro de la casa y se detuvo mientras miraba las puertas del salón de las princesas. La sala de recreativos donde se reunían siempre era uno de los dos caminos obligatorios para cruzar si se quería llegar a la habitación de las chicas. Andrina había sujetado con fuerza a la pelirroja que planeaba tomar el camino largo, el camino que usualmente tanto el rey como el personal solía tomar para ir al segundo piso.

El salón aquel era exclusivo de ellas, por tanto la servidumbre siempre mantenía su distancia y tomaban el otro camino para poder hablar con alguna de ellas si se encontraba en las habitaciones.

Andrina arrastró a la pelirroja hacia el salón mientras Arista sonreía dulcemente siguiendo a las dos chicas. Del otro lado de las puertas se podía oír un sollozo molesto, sin necesidad de mirar dentro, ella ya sabía que Adella estaba ahí.

– Hablando del diablo – Attina dijo con una sonrisa mientras alzaba la mirada hacia las chicas en la puerta.

Arista observó a su hermana mayor sentada en el sofá con un libro en sus manos y unas gafas protegiendo sus ojos. Adella, que se encontraba en la mesa redonda con las manos sobre la cabeza, alzó la mirada para verlas y enseguida estalló en un chillido.

– Oh, esto va a ser divertido – Aquata se rió ligeramente mientras se jugaba con un gorro de hule para la piscina en sus manos. Por lo que Arista pudo notar, la chica debía haber salido apenas de su entrenamiento diario ya que el cabello lo tenía húmedo y vestía con el traje de baño y una sudadera únicamente, estaba descalza también, sentada junto a Adella. Alana, por su parte, se encontraba jugando con la consola de videojuegos, apenas mirando a las chicas pero probablemente atenta a la conversación.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Arista notó que aquel salón de recreativos se encontraba lleno, es decir, era la primera vez en años que las siete se encontraban reunidas en aquel salón, divirtiéndose y riendo entre ellas. El piano no sonaba y Ariel no mostraba signos de querer acercarse a él para distraerse, simplemente estaba ahí de pie, atrapada entre las garras de Andrina con el rostro tan rojo como su cabello y queriendo huir.

– Oh dios, no es posible – Adella gimió mientras se ponía en pie – ¿Es cierto que conociste a un chico?

– Yo… – La pelirroja se mordió el labio – sí, pero no es lo que…

– Oh, lo que faltaba – Gimió nuevamente Adella dejándose caer en el sofá estorbando a Alana y Attina – Escuchaste eso, Attina, ella tiene novio

– Yo no dije eso.

– Pero lo pensaste – Aquata la señaló con una sonrisa.

– Ella estaba coqueteando con ese chico.

– No es verdad, fui amable con él.

– No, definitivamente estabas coqueteando con él – Alana pauso su juego mientras la volteaba a mirar – Yo lo vi con mis propios ojos

– Honestamente, con qué otros ojos lo habrías hecho – Attina suspiró antes de voltearse a la pelirroja – ¿Quién es el chico?

– ¡Attina! – Ariel gimió. Arista sonrió divertida mientras dejaba su bolso sobre la mesa.

– Mi hermana menor tiene novio y yo moriré sola con treinta gatos – Gimió Adella escondiendo su rostro en la almohada – ¿Qué debería hacer ahora?

– No seas tan dramática – Andrina rodó los ojos.

– Yo no tengo novio – Gimió Ariel con una mueca – Solo era un chico que… – Guardó silencio abruptamente causando que todas la mirara.

– ¿Un chico que… qué? – Arista preguntó con curiosidad.

Andrina sonrió mientras apretaba a la chica cerca de ella – No te preocupes, Ariel, yo me haré cargo de ver si el chico es adecuado para ti o no, ya que por lo visto Adella será imparcial y Attina querrá matarlo

– Andrina – Gimió Adella – No consigas novio antes que yo…

– ¿Quieres dejar de ser tan exagerada? Solo es un chico.

– ¿Solo un chico? – La castaña sacudió ferozmente la cabeza – No se trata solo de un chico. Se trata de que soy mayor que ustedes, no deberían tener novio antes que yo o besar a un chico antes que yo, debería haber una ley contra eso

– Qué tonterías dices ahora – Attina frunció el ceño.

– No es justo – Murmuró Adella abrazando la almohada con más fuerza.

– Es impresionante que ella consiguiera novio antes que nosotras – Alana murmuró volviendo a su juego.

– No es mi novio…

– Ah, cierto – Attina dijo de pronto con una sonrisa – Sebastián te estaba buscando

– ¿A mí?

– No sé a quién más podría estar buscando – Andrina dijo con calma – Dijo que era se trataba de algo importante así que esperaba a que fueras en cuanto llegaras

La chica hizo una mueca pensando mientras desviaba su atención hacia el piano, casi como si lo estuviera inspeccionando y tras unos segundos sus ojos brillaron de emoción antes de soltar su mochila en la mesa y correr lejos del salón ante la mirada de sus hermanas.

– Seguramente se siente igual de alegre cuando está con su novio – Murmuró Arista con una sonrisa sentándose en la silla junto a la mesa – Aun me cuesta creer esto y lo peor de todo es se atrevió a ocultar. ¡Ah, tal vez es un chico malo!

– Ya, Arista, no tienes que exagerar todo.

– Pero…

– Solo relájate – Andrina le dio una palmada en el hombro – Si es un chico malo, Attina se asegurara de que nunca más lo veamos por aquí

– Aun no entiendo por qué me estás haciendo ver como la mala – Murmuró la castaña sin mirarla.

– ¿No lo eres? – Alana sonrió divertida.

La castaña suspiró sacudiendo la cabeza – Por cierto, Arista, ¿por qué llegaste tan tarde?

– Uhm, una amiga será el papel estelar en la obra del colegio así que nos quedamos con ella durante el ensayo.

– Parece que todo el mundo está emocionado con el musical – Aquata dijo mirando el gorro azul de hule en sus manos – Tengo unos compañeros de natación que también están emocionados por verlo

– Es posible que papá nos haga verlo de forma obligatoria – Attina asintió pensativa – Es la primera vez que harán un musical

– ¿Ariel toca el piano? – Alana preguntó con un tono duro.

Arista sacudió la cabeza – Estuve en el teatro de la escuela y por lo que vi solo estaba ayudando a la chica del piano a tocar la melodía, también ayudó con el repertorio – Suspiró mientras miraba la puerta por donde se marchó la pelirroja. Ella se puso en pie con calma y camino hacia el sofá para darle un golpe en la cabeza a la pelinegra.

– ¿Por qué has hecho eso? – Preguntó la chica con curiosidad.

– ¿Hiciste algo para que ella se sintiera incomoda con nuestra presencia?

– Fue Adella la que comenzó a llorar cuando se enteró del chico – Se defendió la muchacha con una mueca – y Andrina con sus bromas para espantarlo

– No me refería a eso.

– ¿Qué sucedió? – Adella preguntó con curiosidad mientras se arrodillaba en el sofá.

– Normalmente ella no se siente cohibida cuando estamos cerca, ¿no? Quiero decir, le da igual si estamos presentes mientras toca el piano o no, ¿cierto?

– ¿Qué tiene de raro?

– Es que, el día de la audición, hace dos días, ella estaba tocando el piano, pero cuando yo entré dejó de hacerlo – Arista torció los labios mientras pensaba – y no lo ha vuelto a tocar mientras yo estoy presente

– Dijiste que ella tocaría para la obra.

– Es que hoy llegué antes al teatro y ella estaba tocando el piano, pero cuando le dijeron que estábamos llegando, dejó de hacerlo – Arista hizo una mueca preocupada – Creo que no quiere tocar mientras estemos cerca. Tampoco ha tocado aquí en casa

– ¡Es un milagro! – Andrina dijo con una ancha sonrisa – Finalmente se aburrió, pensé que nunca sucedería

– Yo no creo que eso haya sucedido – Aquata alzó la mirada del gorro de hule y luego suspiró – A ella le gusta el piano tanto como a mí me gusta nadar y la probabilidad de dejarlo es cero. Ella no dejará de tocar música

– ¿Eso qué tiene que ver conmigo? – Alana frunció el ceño.

– Estuviste pegada a ella todo el fin de semana – Arista señaló mientras se cruzaba de brazos – Escucha, no me gusta el piano, es verdad, pero tampoco me gusta la distancia que puso de pronto y tienes la culpa

– Tú dijiste que ella jamás se ha sentido incomoda así que no es mi culpa.

– Probablemente no sea nada de qué preocuparse – Attina dijo con calma mientras volvía a su libro.

Arista hizo una mueca mientras miraba aquel instrumento musical que llevaba algunos días ser tocado. Ella hizo una mueca mientras apretaba los puños confundida.

– No lo entiendo.

– ¿Qué no entiendes, Arista? – Aquata preguntó con curiosidad.

– ¿Por qué de pronto quieres escuchar el piano? – Hubo un silencio en la habitación provocado por sus palabras. El resto de las hermanas dirigió su mirada hacia la pelinegra esperando alguna respuesta. Todas curiosas por saber lo que la chica respondería.

– Tsk – Ella chasqueó la lengua apuntando la mirada en el videojuego – He perdido

– Alana… – Arista frunció el ceño.

– No he dicho que quiera escucharlo de pronto.

– Estuviste todo el fin de semana escuchándolo – Adella dijo ganándose una mirada molesta por parte de la pelinegra.

– Dije que le daría una oportunidad.

– ¿Por qué?

– ¿Por qué te importa?

– Porque no lo entiendo – Arista apretó los puños – Cada vez que oigo a Ariel tocar el piano solo se me vienen a la cabeza imágenes del día en que mamá murió. El caos que hubo en reino y el llanto de papá – Su voz tembló – Escuche a la otra chica tocar el piano y no vi ninguna de esas imágenes. Solo aparecen cuando ella lo toca

– ¡Arista! – Aquata dijo tensa.

– ¿Qué? – La rubia frunció el ceño molesta. Se fijó en las expresiones de sus hermanas. Ella guardó silencio unos momentos mientras se grababan en su cabeza esas expresiones preocupadas y tensas. Se volteó lentamente hacia atrás dejó escapar un suspiro pesado al ver a Ariel de pie en la entrada.

– Esto es incómodo – Murmuró la muchacha con una pequeña sonrisa nerviosa.

– Ariel, yo… – Tragó saliva. Ni siquiera sabía qué decirle a la chica.

– Solo iba a cambiarme de ropa para salir – Ella sonrió amablemente – No te preocupes por el piano, no tocaré hoy

La rubia dejó escapar un suspiro bastante pesado cuando la chica se había marchado por las escaleras para poder llegar a su habitación más rápido. Presionó el puente de su nariz mientras desviaba la mirada.

– No lo digas, Attina.

– No lo diré si no quieres, pero sabes que es lo correcto.

Ella resopló – Bien, yo me disculparé por expresar mis pensamientos.

– Uhm, creo que simplemente deberías hacerlo por ser tan brusca – Alana dijo con calma mientras se reía – y de pasó, conociéndola a ella, se disculpará contigo

– Eso es verdad – Andrina dijo mirando una revista de modas – Oye, Alana, si ya no vas a salir con ese chico, ¿me lo presentas?

– Andrina, ya te dije que no consiguieras ningún novio antes que yo – Adella lloró nuevamente.

– ¿Si sabes que es demasiado mayor para ti? – Alzó la ceja.

– Solo seis años, no es tanto – Hizo una mueca – Sí, en realidad es demasiado viejo

Attina sonrió divertida escuchando la conversación de sus hermanas mientras se acercaba hacia la pequeña rubia que parecía bastante insatisfecha con lo que había sucedido. Con una sonrisa pequeña y un tono suave y maternal, ella acarició su hombro delicadamente y luego habló.

– Todas estamos en el mismo barco, ¿sabes?

– No parece que a ti te moleste.

– Soy mayor – Ella le guiñó el ojo – pero Alana tiene razón, cuando te disculpes con ella, ella también se disculpará contigo. Arista, sé que es difícil escuchar el piano todos los días y que puede traernos problemas, pero somos una familia. Nos apoyamos al otro, ¿recuerdas?

Ella respiró hondo – Se sintió extraño cuando esa otra chica toco el piano. Casi quería que Ariel volviera a tocar.

– Admítelo – Attina murmuró con una sonrisa – Lo odiamos, pero lo amamos

– Por lo visto así parece ser – Ella sonrió con complicidad.

Necesitaba aclarar sus pensamientos, pero no estaba segura de cómo. Recordaba esa sensación confusa cuando escuchó a aquella chica tocar el piano. Su hermana tocaba mejor (no era por presumir). Odiaba escuchar el piano de Ariel, pero al mismo tiempo no le gustaba cuando otra persona estaba tocando. ¡Ellos no eran Ariel! Se estaba volviendo loca.

* * *

Con las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta, Ariel se detuvo frente a la vitrina del local al que había llegado. Una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios mientras observaba el interior del local, donde una pequeña niña se encontraba jugando con unas muñecas junto a sus amigos.

Cerrando los ojos por un momento, la sonrisa se extendió más ancha de lo que ya era. Los recuerdos de la caja musical en las manos de una pequeña niña mientras ella escuchaba fascinada y repetía las palabras _quiero tocarla_ una y otra vez hicieron que su corazón se estremeciera. Recuerdos que aun brillaban en su memoria y le recordaban la razón por la cual amaba tocar el piano.

Crear las melodías más hermosas para las personas.

Poder tocar el corazón de alguien a través de la música.

Que el sonido creado por su corazón sea llevado por el viento y por las olas.

Sintió un ligero golpe en su hombro y se volteó con sorpresa a mirar al muchacho pelinegro que le sonreía mientras se acercaba. Su corazón latió con fuerza al verlo, trago saliva y sonrió nerviosa.

– Hey, ¿qué haces aquí?

– Pasaba, ya sabes, para conocer la ciudad – El muchacho dijo con una sonrisa – Te vi desde lejos así que vine a hablar – Rascó su nuca nervioso – Espero que eso esté bien

Ella alzó las cejas levemente con una sonrisa antes de asentir – Suena bien – ¡Ella no estaba coqueteando con él!

– Entonces… – Él se miraba nervioso – ¿qué haces?

Parpadeó aturdida durante unos segundos antes de comprender lo que estaba sucediendo – Oh, este es un jardín de niños – Ella señaló hacia la vitrina – Suelo venir a veces. Me gustan los niños. ¡Oh! No, eso no sonó bien

El muchacho se rió suavemente metiendo las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

– En realidad no, pero es dulce – Eric miro por la ventana hacia los niños – ¿y hay alguna razón?

Ella torció el gesto con una sonrisa pequeña – Es un secreto – murmuró hacia el muchacho sin quitar la vista de los niños jugando del otro lado del vidrio. Una mujer adulta con un delantal azul se acercó a ellos, sonriendo y les dijo algo que hizo que todos soltaran los juguetes y rieran antes de ponerse en pie para correr hacia otro lado.

– Estoy pensando, ¿qué tal si te invito un helado?

– ¿Qué?

– Y luego puedes enseñarme a ciudad como prometiste.

Una brillante sonrisa destelló en los labios del muchacho. La chica sintió un remolino en su estómago y asintió lentamente.

– Estupendo, porque ahora no conozco ninguna heladería por aquí.

Rió nuevamente – Hay varias, vamos – Lo tomó de la muñeca antes de empezar a correr con él detrás.

* * *

Attina estiro los brazos sobre su cabeza luego de dejar el libro que había estado leyendo sobre el buro junto a su cama. Por fin había terminado. Se había tardado dos días, pero al fin termino el libro.

– Yo siempre he pensado que eres una rata de biblioteca – Alzó la mirada hacia Andrina que se encontraba sentada frente al espejo maquillándose – y no me he equivocado

– No tiene nada de malo esto.

– Es aburrido cuando tienes la nariz metida en los libros. Nunca sabemos si es buena idea hablarte o no.

Attina sacudió la cabeza mientras recogía su teléfono celular.

– Iré a conseguir algo para beber.

– Está bien.

Ella salió de la habitación y se dirigió a las escaleras más cercanas con calma. Mentalmente se decidió a pasar por la biblioteca de la casa para conseguir el siguiente libro de la saga que estaba leyendo.

– ¡Deberías ser más responsable! – Attina dio un salto al escuchar una voz molesta provenir desde el piso de abajo. Ella identifico el acento marcado de Sebastián mezclado con un tono alterado y molesto. Dio unos pasos hacia abajo y se mantuvo oculta en las escaleras – ¡Tú, una princesa!

– Estás exagerando – Ariel se paseó por la habitación despreocupadamente.

– ¿Exagerando?

– ¡Una princesa! ¿En qué pensabas paseante de la mano con un chico? – Preguntó el hombre alterado – Los rumores corren rápido por aquí y tu padre… ¡Va a matarme!

– A papá no le molesto que Alana saliera en una cita – La muchacha contrarresto – además no era una cita, simplemente lo estaba guiando hacia una heladería. Es un amigo. A-mi-go. ¿Por qué todos se empeñan en pensar que no lo es?

– Un chico que ni siquiera es de este reino – Sebastián sacudió la cabeza preocupado – intentando aprovecharse de la hija del rey. Mandaré a mil guardias. No, no mil. ¡A dos mil guardias!

– ¡Sebastián! – Ariel chilló antes de suspirar – Eric no es esa clase de persona

– Conque Eric, ¿eh? – El mayordomo alzó una ceja mirando a la joven antes de suspirar – Ya verá ese tal _Eric_ cuando le ponga las manos encima. Lo encarcelaré en la mazmorra más confinada donde nadie pueda encontrarlo

– No entiendo por qué siempre se preocupan tanto por mí. No hiciste ningún escándalo cuando Alana salió con ese chico o cuando Arista fue a un baile con chico un año mayor

– Parece que aun no entiendes nada. Eres la menor de las princesas, no puedes ir por ahí en amoríos con otros chicos – Sacudió al cabeza – y mucho menos con gente que no conoces

– No es mi novio – Ella murmuró – Solo es un chico que conocí

– Bajo la luz de la luna, sí, lo escuche.

– Dios, Alana no puede mantener la boca cerrada o qué – Gimió la muchacha mientras daba una vuelta antes de caer sentada al sofá – En fin, me hiciste venir corriendo cómo por qué

Sebastián chilló – Ariel, te dije que no te movieras de aquí ya iban a enviar a alguien y lo primero que hiciste fue desobedecerme.

– Sí, exacto – Ella dio un salto con una sonrisa – Hablando de eso, ¿cuándo llegará?

– He hablado con los chicos de la entrega y dijeron que estaría llegando el día del festival por la tarde. Tú estarás en el espectáculo con el resto de la familia real así que yo lo recibiré. Mientras tanto, debemos sacar el piano de aquí – Sebastián se acercó hacia el piano. Acaricio las teclas con calma antes de fijar su mirada en la muchacha que se encontraba detrás de él – ¿Estás segura de que quieres regalarlo? Siempre podemos moverlo a otra habitación

– No. Si lo movemos a otra habitación se quedará empolvando y será un desperdicio – Ariel sonrió levemente – Los instrumentos están hechos para ser tocados, no olvidados. No quiero venderlo debido a que es un piano especial, así que pensé que era mejor regalarlo y por suerte conozco el lugar perfecto. Fui al jardín de niños hace un momento, antes de pasar a comer un helado con Eric y sigo pensando que ahí estará bastante bien. He estado muchas veces ahí y sé cuanto les gusta a los niños la música. Es el lugar perfecto

Sebastián sonrió cálidamente hacia la muchacha antes de ser llamado por un empleado del castillo que se encontraba en la entrada del salón. Él mencionó algo sobre un visitante que lo estaba buscando y Ariel dio un salto con una gran sonrisa. El mayordomo asintió antes de salir de la habitación.

– ¿Ella realmente se aburrió de tocar? – Attina murmuró para sí misma mientras veía a su hermana acariciar el piano con una sonrisa melancólica en sus labios. Intentó distraerse de la conversación que habían tenido ambos centrándose en la parte del muchacho que había estado con Ariel en lugar de pensar en la posibilidad de que su hermana abandonará la música, pero era tan potente la información que no veía la manera de hacerlo.

Una parte de ella debía sentirse feliz porque al fin iba a dejar de escuchar las melodías resonar por la casa, pero al mismo tiempo, solo pensar en ello la hacía estremecer.

Continuará…

* * *

 **N/A:** Sé que estoy subiendo esto un día tarde, creo, pero mejor tarde que nunca. Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo de hoy. Poco a poco nos vamos moviendo a lo largo de la trama y espero realmente que este fics sea bueno. Apenas estamos en el capítulo 5 y aun falta mucho por ver.

 **Dejen reviews.**  
 **Se despide _Lira12._**


	6. La ciudad de las sirenas

_**Resumen:**_ _Nadie amaba tanto la música como lo hacía Ariel, excepto quizá su madre. Era una conexión única que existía entre ambas, pero cuando una gran tragedia golpea a la familia real la música dejo de ser alegría para la familia convirtiéndose únicamente en dolor. Años después, cuando Ariel siente que la música que tanto ama se le escapa de las manos y no hay nada más allá del agujero negro, será su familia la que deberá encontrar la manera de escapar del dolor para devolverle la sonrisa a la joven._

~ Disclaimer: The Little Mermaid es una obra escrita por Hans Christian Andersen y una adaptación al cine y a la televisión basada en el libro.

* * *

 **~ Melodía del corazón ~**

 _6  
La ciudad de las sirenas_

Finalmente el ansiado día había llegado. El festival que todo el mundo estaba esperando por fin estaba abriendo sus puertas en la plaza central de la ciudad donde un espectáculo que duraría todo el fin de semana estaría presentando sus obras especiales. Desde el ansiado musical hasta las jóvenes promesas del mundo del arte que con fervor esperan enseñar sus poemas. Puestos de comida y de juego rodeaban toda la plaza, globos por doquier, un arco en la entrada del muelle daba la bienvenida a los jóvenes viajeros que tenían la oportunidad de caer en esas tierras en un día tan especial. La música inundando toda la ciudad, la alegría danzaba en el aire como un delfín saltando entre las olas y riendo al son de los rayos del sol.

Sí, ese día que tanto se había anhelado por fin había llegado.

– ¡Esto es impresionante! – Ariel dijo con una sonrisa. Dio un paso hacia el frente, lista para correr de puesto en puesto y arrasar con el mundo entero, cuando una de sus hermanas la sostuvo con fuerza del cuello de su camiseta para evitar que la muchacha se escapara – No es justo…

– Pronto será la presentación del espectáculo, ¿recuerdas? – Attina alzó la ceja – No puedes irte porque hay que asistir

La muchacha hizo una mueca amarga mientras le echaba una última mirada a un puesto de lanzar una pelota contra unos tarros. Una lágrima invisible corrió por su mejilla mientras era arrastrada hacia donde se encontraba el escenario principal del festival.

La sonrisa que había desaparecido apareció de nuevo tan rápido como se había esfumado antes. El lugar se encontraba perfectamente bien decorado, una gran cantidad de sillas plegables se encontraban ordenadas tres filas de tres asientos. El escenario era grande, pero no tan grande como el teatro de la ciudad. Cubierto de una tela roja preciosa por el frente para evitar que se viera lo que había detrás del telón, ella podía sentir la emoción vibrar por su cuerpo.

– ¡Ariel! – Levantó la mirada hacia donde se encontraba su mejor amigo sosteniendo un tablón en sus manos con un micrófono en su oído. Ella ignoró los comentarios de Attina sobre no separarse y se acercó al muchacho con calma – Llegaste en un buen momento. Necesito ayuda urgente

– Veo que Nolan no se presentará – Ella murmuró.

– No y me volveré loco – Él sacudió la cabeza – Si el acto sale mal, a la gente no le gustará entonces…

– Estás hiperventilando…

– ¿Tú crees? – Él alzó la ceja antes de golpearse el rostro con una mano – Urchin no pudo conseguir el traje de delfín, pero adivina qué… ¡vino vestido de marsopa!

– ¿Cuál es la diferencia? – Ella frunció el ceño levemente.

– Es un cetáceo… los cetáceos son ballenas…

– Oh, está bien, seguro que todo saldrá bien aun así – Ella dijo con una sonrisa mientras volteaba a mirar todo el lugar – Se ve espectacular el como quedo ordenado

– Sí, de alguna manera logramos poner los instrumentos sin que estorben – El chico dijo asintiendo – Ya va a empezar el espectáculo, ¿vas a ver el nuestro, cierto?

Ella soltó un gemido – ¿Es hoy?

– Ariel…

– Estoy bromeando. Sí lo veré.

– Estupendo y cuando termine podremos ir a jugar.

– ¡Sí! – Ella sonrió antes de ser jalada nuevamente por alguien. Alzó la mirada hacia Attina y vio que se encontraba molesta – ¿Por qué tan tensa?

– Lo siento, Flounder, pero ya debemos irnos.

– Ah, sí – El muchacho asintió nervioso – Nos vemos, Ariel

– Nos vemos… – Suspiró mirando hacia la mayor con una mueca – ¿Qué sucede contigo?

– Tenemos que ir a nuestros lugares – Ella murmuró mientras miraba hacia el resto de sus hermanas que se encontraban detrás con una sonrisa divertida – Ariel y yo nos sentaremos a la izquierda; Andrina, Arista y papá en el centro; Adella, Aquata y Alana en la derecha

– ¿Desde cuándo nos dices donde sentarnos? – Frunció el ceño Adella.

– Desde que papá no ha llegado y ustedes son una bomba de tiempo antes de explotar. En especial tú – Volteó la mirada hacia la pelirroja.

– Pero si aún no he hecho nada…

– No importa, lo harás, te conozco…

– Creo que compraré una bebida antes de ir a sentarnos – Aquata dijo retrocediendo rápidamente hasta desaparecer del lugar. Attina frunció el ceño antes de dirigirse hacia su asiento.

– ¿Quién murió y la hizo reina tan pronto? – Andrina frunció el ceño mientras observaba a la mayor alejarse.

– ¡Ay no! – Ariel palideció – No…

– ¿Qué?

– Ahora me doy cuenta de que si Attina se convierte en reina mi vida social está acabada – La pelirroja gimió – Si papá ya tiene a Sebastián vigilándome para que no me meta en problemas (que no funciona), Attina me encerrará para evitarlo. Dios, y lo que es peor, ella será reina antes de que yo cumpla la mayoría de edad por tanto no podré escapar…

Alana rió suavemente colocando una mano en su hombro – Haz estado pasando mucho tiempo con Arista, ¿verdad?

– ¿Te diste cuenta? – Ariel tensó el cuello antes de sacudir la cabeza y mirar a sus hermanas – Pasar tiempo con ustedes puede ser mala influencia para mi alma. Son demasiado aburridas y exageradas para todo o reinas del drama… se me contagia fácilmente

– Tienes agallas, Ariel, para decir esas cosas tan feas enfrente de quienes son mayores que tú – Andrina la miró con una sonrisa maliciosa – Agradece que Attina es quien será la reina y no yo, porque te haría pagar por ese comentario y por todas las bromas que me has hecho

Alzó una ceja – Que yo recuerde, me devolviste todas las bromas.

La zona comenzó a llenarse rápidamente de varias personas que se presentaban a presenciar la obra. Ariel observó a la gente llegar y cuando entre ellas diviso a su padre acercándose hacia los asientos delanteros, ella dio la vuelta y se marchó hacia donde estaba Attina para sentarse junto a ella.

Vio que la muchacha sostenía un papel en sus manos que rápidamente dobló impidiéndole ver de qué se trataba y lo guardó en su bolsillo. Sin darle mayor importancia, la pelirroja se sentó a su lado y alzó la mirada hacia el show que estaba por presentar.

– Attina… – Murmuró ella.

– ¿Qué? – La castaña cruzó las piernas y apoyó su mejilla sobre su mano.

– Si sabes que entre todas las chicas eres mi hermana favorita, ¿verdad?

Alzó una ceja con curiosidad – ¿A qué viene esto?

– ¡Por favor no acabes con mi vida social! – Ariel la tomó del brazo con fuerza. La chica parecía sorprendida y confundida por un momento antes de sonreír con calma.

– No sé de qué me estás hablando, pero está bien.

Ella sonrió.

– La conscientes demasiado – Andrina susurró en un tono alto junto al oído de Attina – Es por eso que nunca aprende de sus errores

– Vete, Andrina – Ariel dijo.

– Te lo estoy advierto, pequeña – La rubia le apuntó con una mano – Si yo fuera reina ya conocerías tu lugar

– Dios no quiera.

– No sé qué está pasando aquí con ustedes dos, pero ya va a empezar, Andrina, ve a tu lugar.

– Te has salvado, otra vez – La rubia dijo mientras se marchaba con una sonrisa maliciosa.

La pelirroja sonrió divertida por un momento antes mirar hacia el frente, donde un hombre se posicionó en el centro del escenario. Con micrófono en mano, miro hacia quienes eran su público y una gran sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios.

– Señoras y señores, bienvenidos a otro año más que cumple nuestra ciudad – Dijo él con entusiasmo – Primero lo primero, pueden revisar el orden de quienes se van a presentar en los panfletos del programa así las madres sabrán en qué momento deben venir a apoyar a sus hijos – Risas se escucharon en la multitud – Ahora sin más dilación, vamos con nuestro primer acto. Cuatro voces, dos chicos, dos chicas. Denle un aplauso a _Los cuatro del mar_ que interpretaran nuestro himno a capella

* * *

– Delfín, no marsopa – Flounder gimió mientras caminaba de un lado para otro preguntándose qué hacer con ese contratiempo que le había salido de pronto.

– Ya te dije que es lo único que había en la tienda – El muchacho se quejó mirando a su amigo – Decide que hacer. Es esto o el pez payaso

– Nos quedamos con la marsopa – La profesora Nelson camino hacia donde se encontraban los dos chicos con una mirada decidida en su rostro – No tenemos tiempo de cambiar el disfraz, así que lo dejaremos como está

– La próxima vez que me hagas pasar por esto durante más de una semana, Urchin…

– Me arrojaras a los tiburones, sí, sí. Lo he oído antes.

– No, iba a decir que no te ayudaría a estudiar luego, pero eso también me vale.

– Eres un monstruo – El muchacho gimió de mala gana.

– ¡Oh no! No, no, no, no, por favor no.

Flounder se tensó al escuchar una voz femenina detrás de él llorar. Tenía miedo, el cuerpo le tembló y los dedos apretaron con tanta fuerza el tablón en sus manos que sus nudillos se volvieron blancos y tanto Urchin como la profesora temieron que lo partiera en dos.

Lentamente se volteó hacia la muchacha castaña que estaba revisando varias carpetas, lanzado hojas a diestra y siniestra mientras seguía repitiendo aquella negación una y otra vez.

– No están… ¡No están!

– Oh no – Flounder palideció rápidamente cuando la chica lo vio alarmada y atemorizada, la profesora dio un paso en frente nerviosa y Urchin solo alzó una ceja interrogante – Cally, por favor dime que estás buscando algún brillo labial y no algo que pueda causarnos problemas

– Las partituras… no están… – Su voz tembló.

* * *

– Todos los años tenemos que escuchar los mismos chistes – Ariel murmuró con una mueca inexpresiva y desinteresada – y no importa cuántas veces lo oigamos, no se volverán mejores que el año anterior

– Respeto, Ariel. Ten respeto – Attina murmuró suavemente mientas la muchacha suspiró aburrida mientras miraba hacia el escenario al dúo cómico que estaba de pie junto a un micrófono. Dos chicos de la misma estatura, vestidos perfectamente igual que el otro, pero no graciosos, absurdos más bien.

– Comienzo a pensar que es apropósito – Ariel murmuró nuevamente llamando la atención de Attina – Están intentando ver qué tan lejos puede llegar nuestra paciencia… – Alzó la voz para seguir hablando, pero aun así seguía siendo un murmullo – Pues la mía ya la perdí

– Me preocupa perder la mía ahora – Murmuró Attina con un suspiró.

– ¿Hice algo malo?

– No tú, pero tienes razón con respecto a los chistes.

– ¿Qué pasó con eso del respeto?

– No dije nada malo, fuiste tú. Yo tengo respeto a las personas que están enfrente

– Con eso dices que yo no.

– Ariel, presta atención a la presentación.

– ¿Para qué? – Ella gimió – Van a hacer ese tonto chiste del delfín que hacía «iiih»

– Eso no es…

– _Dime, Malcom, qué le dice un delfín a otro cuando hablan de un tema poco interesante._

– _No lo sé, Jonny, ¿qué le dice?_

– _IIIHH._

Hubo algunas muecas entre la multitud, Ariel miró a su hermana con satisfacción en su rostro mientras la castaña rodaba los ojos.

– Tenías razón – Bufó – Cambiar una /y/ por una onomatopeya

– Ah, te molestan esos chistes, ¿no? – La pelirroja se burló – tiene sentido que un ratón de biblioteca se sienta ofendida

La castaña rodó los ojos.

– ¿Por qué seguimos aquí, Attina? – Gimió la pelirroja – Se suponía que solo era el primer acto lo que veríamos

– Y ese acto aún no ha terminado – La muchacha sonrió con superioridad – ¿No te has enterado? Este año dividieron el show en tres partes de dos horas por día. Mira tu reloj, Ariel, apenas hanpasado media hora

– Es una broma – Ella la miró sorprendida – Espera… dos horas hoy y dos horas mañana, ¿verdad? Apertura y cierre

– Sí, es justo eso – Ella asintió con una sonrisa – Asistir al cierre de hoy no es obligatorio, pero al de mañana sí lo es, y lo mismo sucede a la inversa con la apertura

– Ya me estoy aburriendo – La pelirroja sacudió la cabeza.

– No es diferente a los años anteriores. La única diferencia es que los actos de apertura duraban media hora como mínimo, ahora duran dos.

– Esa es mala suerte, ¿verdad?

– Tal vez, pero encuentro que así está mejor – La chica dijo con calma.

– Me preguntó si las demás estarán bien – La pelirroja intentó alzar la mirada para buscar la de sus hermanas – Oh, impresionante

– ¿Qué?

– Papá se durmió.

– ¡Eh! – Attina volteó la mirada hacia un lado solo para confirmar que la muchacha tenía razón y no era el único, las dos jóvenes a su lado estaban en el mismo estado que el rey de Atlantica.

– Y tú me hablas de respeto – Se burló la pelirroja.

– Pss…

– Uhm…

– Pss… Ariel…

Attina movió la cabeza hacia el pasillo sorprendiéndose al encontrar al muchacho de cabellos teñidos arrodillado en el suelo mientras intentaba llamar la atención de la pelirroja que aún estaba mirando a su padre y a sus hermanas con una expresión burlona en su rostro. Le dio un codazo a la chica y ella volteó a ver al muchacho con sorpresa.

– Flounder, ¿qué haces aquí?

– Necesito tu ayuda.

– ¿Qué sucede?

– Cally perdió las partituras de la obra y necesito que me ayudes.

– Oh, está bien, pero tengo que ver la apertura así que tendrá que ser cuando termine. Puedo ir a casa a buscar las mías.

– No, no tienes tiempo para hacerlo y de todos modos, nuestro acto es ahora.

– ¿Ahora? – Ella alzó la ceja con sorpresa – Se suponía que era en la tarde

– No – Attina corrigió rápidamente – Con el cambio de presentación los que iban en la tarde terminaron siendo parte de la apertura

La pelirroja hizo una mueca con el ceño fruncido levemente – ¿Quién fue el genio que tuvo la idea?

– Tú quién crees – Attina alzó la ceja echándole una mirada a su padre antes de voltear a mirar hacia la pelirroja – ¿Por qué no llamas a Sebastián para que te traiga las partituras?

– Ah, será difícil – Ella torció los labios – Dijo que se encargaría de un asunto con respecto al piano

La castaña se tensó al oír las palabras de la pelirroja e inmediatamente sintió el folleto quemar en sus bolsillos. Apretó la mandíbula con fuerza intentando disimular la incomodidad que de ponto la invadió.

– Tienes que tocar en el lugar de Cally. Ella no conoce la melodía de memoria – El muchacho dijo preocupado.

– Aah – Ella hizo una mueca – No creo que sea posible

– Por favor, cargaré tus premios hoy.

– Oye yo te gane en el jockey de aire así que te tocaba hacerlo de todos modos.

– Eso no es verdad, iba a remontarte fácilmente.

– Bueno, nunca lo sabremos porque lanzaste el pock a la cabeza de ese tipo.

– Fue un accidente.

– Chicos – Attina interrumpió la discusión mirando a los dos jóvenes – No sé de qué están hablando y tampoco me interesa saberlo – Echó una mirada hacia la pelirroja – Casi me puedo imaginar qué sucedió – Ariel sonrió sin culpa en su expresión – pero tienen otro tema que atender, ¿no?

– ¡Sí, eso! – Ariel chasqueó los dedos – No puedo tocar porque es deber real de las princesas y del rey estar presentes en la apertura. Conoces las reglas

– Sálvame…

– No, gracias – Ella sacudió la cabeza.

El chico torció los labios antes de presionar – Si vienes entonces no tendrás que ver este show tan aburrido. No me mires así, vi tu cara durante el espectáculo…

– Dios, no me tientes – Gimió ella – Papá va a matarme si me pierdo el show

– No lo harás… – Attina murmuró sacudiendo la cabeza.

– Por favor, Princesa Attina – Flounder rogó.

La muchacha lo miró con una mueca antes de volver a mirar a su hermana – Como te decía, no te vas a perder el show ya que seguirás aquí, ¿no? Ve con él, yo hablaré con papá en caso de que diga algo

– ¿Estás segura?

– Sí, ve.

– Eres la mejor – Ariel le dio un abrazo – Lo compensaré

– Solo deja de meterte en problemas, al menos por este fin de semana, y estamos a mano.

– Lo prometo. – La joven le devolvió la sonrisa antes de salir a gatas siguiendo muchacho bajo la mirada atenta y desconcertada de Attina. ¿Por qué su hermana menor no podía ser más _normal_ y en lugar de gatear, salir caminando como cualquier persona?

Con Ariel fuera de la vista, la muchacha sacó el panfleto que tenía en el bolsillo y lo miró con atención. Aquello parecía un folleto publicitario de un concurso de música. Todos los instrumentos estaban permitidos, pero el concurso era individual. Por lo visto se celebraría en una semana más y Attina no tenía dudas de que si aquel folleto estaba escondido debajo de la almohada de Ariel era porque la chica ya se había inscrito y no quería que nadie lo supiera.

Pero si Ariel se había inscrito, ¿por qué se estaba deshaciendo del piano? Ella lo amaba más que a sus hermanas, eso era seguro. Attina había visto el cariño que Ariel le entregaba a ese piano al pulirlo personalmente, mantenerlo limpio, bien cuidado y sobre todo al usarlo a diario. Incluso recordaba las palabras que le dijo a Sebastián sobre que era mejor regalarlo a alguien que vaya a usarlo en lugar de dejarlo olvidado y empolvado en una habitación. Ese era el amor que su hermana sentía, uno que no tenía cabida a las dudas.

* * *

Ni siquiera había logrado acercarse a tras bambalinas cuando la profesora Nelson la agarró de los hombros y la miró con desesperación y suplica. La chica se sacudió violentamente ante el agradecimiento de la profesora antes de ser arrastrada hacia un pequeño camerino en donde debía cambiar su vestuario casual por algo más apropiado. A Ariel nunca le gusto el color verde en lo personal, principalmente porque era el color favorito de muchas personas y ella hacia años atrás que había decidido no seguir a la multitud sino forjar su propio camino. Pero en ese momento, la elección de vestuario estaba fuera de la discusión. Obligatoriamente tenía que usar aquel vestido de mangas cortas, falda larga y por suerte con poco volumen, escote circular y ajustado a la cintura.

– Siento que navidad se acerca – La muchacha murmuró de mala gana mientras alzaba levemente la falda de su vestido mientras señalaba el hecho de que el verde y el rojo usualmente eran asociados a la navidad.

Una muchacha de cabellos castaños y cortos se acercó a ella. Tez morena y vistiendo de rosado pálido, bonito. Hizo unas señas con la mano mientras Ariel inclinaba la cabeza.

– ¿Te estás burlando? – La chica asintió con la cabeza mientras movía las manos nuevamente – Eh, ¿de verdad se ve bien?

La chica asintió alzando los dedos pulgares mientras sonreía amablemente. Ariel asintió con una sonrisa antes de mirar a sus amigos.

– Al menos alguien es considerada y me dice que se me ve bien aunque sea mentira.

– En realidad me recuerdas a un árbol de navidad con peluca – Urchin se cruzó de brazos.

– Somos chicos, Ariel – Flounder la miro con cara de pocos amigos – Además, siempre te ves bien lo que sea que usas

La muchacha castaña movió las manos y Ariel rodó los ojos.

– Gracias, Gabriella.

– Fue mi idea la de usar el vestido verde – Flounder frunció el ceño.

– Pésima idea – Ella murmuró – Se supone que Gabriella está a cargo del vestuario, ¿no?

– Sí, pero no de la manera en la que tú piensas o de lo contrario no tendríamos a una marsopa – Echó una mirada molesta al rubio que desviaba la mirada – en lugar de un delfín

La muchacha de cabello castaño volvió a mover las manos y Ariel asintió.

– Bien dicho.

Ella en realidad no era muda, pero sí era sorda. La muchacha había nacido con sordera durante toda su vida y al no ser capaz de escuchar el tono de su voz había aprendido el lenguaje de señas, que luego sus amigos aprenderían para poder comunicarse con ella. Aunque esto era solo relativo, ya que la muchacha era bastante buena leyendo los labios y no necesitaba del lenguaje de señas para entender lo que los tres jóvenes estaban diciendo en ese momento. Excepto por esos casos en que hablaban tan rápido como una motoneta de agua patinando sobre las olas que ella no era capaz de leer bien sus labios o cuando no la miraban, a lo que había que recurrir a los movimientos de las manos.

* * *

Tritón pasó su mano derecha por su rostro, frotándola con fuerza para quitarse el sueño de encima. Habían sido duras semanas de trabajo y esfuerzo, había dormido poco y entre los problemas en su propia casa y con su familia metiéndose en problemas cada vez que querían definitivamente no había tiempo para descansar.

El festival estaba resultando ser un éxito, por lo que podía ver y oír. Mucha gente había asistido al ver el show principal y mucha otra estaba disfrutando de los puestos de comida y de juegos, sobre todo los niños. Había actividades como esquí acuático y buceo también, pero eso estaba reservado para los jóvenes adultos y así evitar que los adolescentes y los niños pudieran tener algún accidente. Aunque claro, Tritón consideraba que probablemente existía una excepción a la regla.

Una vez que alejó el sueño por completo de su rostro, echó una suave risa mientras sacudía a sus dos hijas que se habían quedado dormidas junto con él. Probablemente no estaban disfrutando del espectáculo. Al menos él estaba cansado, ellas probablemente se aburrieron.

Una suave melodía en piano comenzó a sonar cuando el telón se abrió y el espectáculo principal de ese día estaba saliendo a luz, la leyenda del pueblo convertida en un musical.

Un musical, eh.

Hacía mucho tiempo que él había estado presente en uno. Cuando era joven, él y su esposa asistían a bastantes ya que a ella le gustaban demasiado. Adoraba tanto la música como para desvelarse día tras días escuchándola y bebiendo de cada nota que la conformaban. Cuando las niñas eran jóvenes recordaba haber ido a un musical con toda la familia, uno similar a este, en donde la leyenda era contada de una manera especial. Por supuesto, eso fue hace años y el director de aquella obra así como los actores no eran los que estaban a cargo actualmente. Esta obra era nueva y original.

De alguna manera se sentía familiar y reconfortante.

Si tan solo Atenea estuviera ahí para verlo. Ver a esas jóvenes estudiantes vestidas con una cola falsa mientras fingían vivir en armonía antes de que un tifón azotara con todo su pueblo, una historia con un comienzo trágico que se convertiría en el comienzo de algo nuevo, era un escenario digno de ver.

Las jóvenes cantaban y la melodía resonaba por todo el lugar. Los espectadores estaban entusiasmados y no parecían querer perderse ningún detalle de los actores cantando o de la música en general.

Y era ahí donde él se dio cuenta de lo extraña que era la melodía. Una sensación que reconfortaba en su interior comenzó a quemar cálidamente como la llama de una vela entregando calor en una noche de tormenta cuando las luces se habían ido. Al mismo tiempo, incomodidad rodeándolo por completo y sin necesidad de voltear a mirar hacia la zona en donde estaban los instrumentos, él ya lo sabía. Esa esencia, esa técnica, esa calidez y dolor que entregaba aquella melodía.

Ariel estaba en el piano.

Aguantó un jadeó, intentó concentrar toda su atención en la obra, pero ahora que sabía que su hija menor estaba tocando el piano le era difícil concentrarse en la obra.

Los recuerdos del pasado llegaron a través de la melodía que el viento le había llevado. Claro, ¿cómo podía olvidar ese día?

Sostenía de la mano a una traviesa Andrina que no dejaba de correr de un lado a otro buscando algún puesto de comida mientras que de la otra mano Arista intentaba pelearse con Aquata. Attina caminaba junto a su madre, quien en ese momento cargaba en sus brazos a Ariel (bastante calmada, siendo poco común), rehusándose a tomarla de la mano con la intención de mostrarle que ya era una niña grande. Alana y Adella caminaban justo delante de él maravillándose con el lugar.

Era la primera vez que ellas iban al teatro y aquel lugar era tan inmenso que todo niño se tenía que detener a observarlo por un momento sintiéndose la única persona del mundo. Casi parecía una regla.

Y en el palco privado, bien ubicado para recibir la mejor vista y el sonido más claro, las siete princesas observaban con atención la obra de teatro, maravillándose con lo esplendorosa que parecía. Él mismo tenía que admitir que era perfecta.

La melodía de Ariel para esa obra le estaba trayendo los recuerdos de otra obra pasada, una de la cual no estaba seguro de que sus princesas pudieran recordar con claridad, pero él si recordaba esa noche como si hubiera sido ayer.

– ¡Algún día…! – Aquata dijo con una sonrisa amplia mientras estiraba los brazos hacia los lados – ¡Algún día nosotras también estaremos aquí!

– Algún día – Atenea había acariciado la cabeza de la menor con una sonrisa – y cuando llegue ese día, este escenario les pertenecerá a ustedes y a nadie más. Será su mayor orgullo lo que suceda sobre él…

Algún día…

Un día que nunca iba a llegar.

Por supuesto, Ariel había hecho suyo el escenario del teatro municipal años atrás cuando se presentó por primera vez en un recital, luego en las competencias y actualmente en cualquier momento que decida en que ella puede tocar. Aquata había desviado su camino de la música, tampoco es que aquella emoción le hubiera durado tanto tiempo, al menos unos meses, luego fue solo la natación y nada más.

Algún día…

El rey Tritón no estaba seguro de si él aún estaba esperando ese _algún día_ , pero si estaba seguro de que sin importar los caminos que sus hijas tomaran, ya sea persiguiendo la música o encerrada en una biblioteca con miles de libros disponibles para su imaginación, ellas siempre iban a estar conectadas por los recuerdos de la gran familia que poseían.

En algún momento entre sus pensamientos, tras dejarse llevar por la música, la obra estaba llegando a su climax. La melodía era pesada pero entretenida. El violín y el piano se complementaban entre sí de una manera espectacular y él solo podía usar esa palabra porque no era músico, si fuera Sebastián o Ariel, estaba seguro de que la palabra que usarían sería exquisito u otra palabra sofisticada. Para él era esplendido y ya, porque no conocía el significado que exquisito tenía para un oído más desarrollado.

– ¡Sí, Lily! – Arista se puso en pie y aplaudió con fuerza mientras varias personas aplaudían más detrás de ella.

Finalmente la obra llegó a su fin y él, el soberano de este reino, se la había perdido miserablemente por estar vagando en sus recuerdos. Observando de reojo a la pelirroja, con un vestuario diferente, pudo ver como soltaba un suspiro aliviada mientras abría y cerraba sus manos antes de agitarlas, probablemente quitándose la sensación de haber estado tocando una hora. En ningún momento el piano se detuvo, realmente toco durante una hora sin parar, lo que era de admirar. El violín y el violoncelo también hicieron un buen trabajo respaldando al piano. Parecía un gran conjunto.

Vio las expresiones de sus hijas. Fascinadas por la obra, tanto como para que Andrina siguiera tarareando una de las melodías que habían sido cantadas por la sirena principal. La familia real se había reunido en el centro de la plaza para poder llegar a un acuerdo.

Él vio a Ariel acercarse hacia ellas recibiendo un regaño por parte de Andrina, quien a su vez fue regañada por Attina tras haber saltado en defensa de la menor.

Viendo la interacción de sus siete hijas, Tritón no podía estar más de acuerdo con sus pensamientos anteriores. Ellas iban a estar bien sin importar lo que deparara el futuro porque las unían los lazos fraternales. Nada lo iba a cambiar.

– Está bien – Él se aclaró la garganta – Ya que es día de fiesta, permitiré que lleguen a media noche como más tardar

– ¡Yahoo! – Andrina dijo con una sonrisa.

– Sin embargo – Chasqueó los dedos y apuntó hacia las chicas – No quiero que hagan los deportes acuáticos después de que el sol se oculte

– Hecho – Ariel dijo rápidamente, claramente ni siquiera pensaba acercarse a ellos.

– Oíste, Aquata, comienza a correr si quieres hacerlo.

– Seguro que hay más que solo deportes por aquí, Alana.

– ¿Para ti?

La muchacha sonrió con orgullo – Soy buena en cualquier deporte, no solo acuático.

– Eso ya lo veremos – Andrina desafió con una sonrisa.

– Chicas – Llamó su atención – Como decía, no deportes por la noche. Hay varios guardias del castillo rondando por aquí así que si se alejan, las seguirán. Ya saben, la seguridad primero

– ¿Ya podemos irnos? – Ariel preguntó mientras miraba por su hombro.

Él tragó saliva sintiendo la necesidad de poder expresarle algo a la chica sobre la actuación en piano, pero no estaba seguro de que podía o debía decirle. Ninguna de las chicas la había felicitado porque estaban todas a acostumbradas a oír el piano con tanta gentileza y calidez, así como la cara oculta que era del olor, que ninguna de ellas veía que cambiaría si la felicitaban.

¡Pero él era su padre! Tenía la obligación, no, el _deber_ consigo mismo y con la muchacha de decirle algo agradable.

 _«Buena presentación.»_

 _«Lo hiciste bien.»_

 _«¿Qué rayos estabas haciendo en el piano cuándo debías de estar observando la obra?»_

…

Las dos primeras sonaban algo floja y la última sonaba más a regaño en lugar de halago. Eso iba a ser difícil.

Pero Ariel ni siquiera parecía preocupada por lo que los demás dijeran o pensaran, la chica simplemente salió corriendo cuando él había asentido para responder a su pregunta. El vestido verde que había traído puesto había quedado en algún lugar tras bambalinas porque volvía a usar su atuendo del día. Sus amigos la esperaban con una sonrisa, probablemente ellos sí le entregaron halagos cuando ella terminó de tocar.

– Quiero que se cuiden entre ustedes, ¿sí?

– Descuida, papá – Attina sonrió con seguridad – Nada malo va a suceder

Oh, Attina, que equivocada estabas.

El corazón del rey recordaba esas palabras con dolor cada vez que miraba su reloj de muñeca.

De un momento a otro todo se había vuelto negro para él. Recordaba encontrarse con unos amigos, unos trabajadores que llevaban viviendo toda la vida en el reino y sirviendo a la comunidad, contentos y alegres. Risas, bromas. Todo estaba bien hasta que antes del anochecer sucedió.

El dolor del recuerdo, el mundo negro para él y el corazón latiendo hasta querer ser arrancado de su pecho era algo que él no iba a olvidar.

– Ha habido un accidente – Adella dijo con gruesas lágrimas corriendo por su rostro, sus manos temblando mientras estaban entrelazadas en su pecho. El miedo corriendo por sus venas y el mundo que los rodeaba desaparecía de pronto.

Horas atrás estaban todos viendo el espectáculo y ahora… solo había un manto negro cubriendo toda su visión.

Continuará…

* * *

 **N/A:** ¡Y... de nuevo me retrase! O no, la verdad es que no tengo ni idea pero me gusta el ritmo actual en que estoy subiendo los capítulos así que lo seguiré usando. Espero que los estén disfrutando y veamos que estamos entrando en la trama grande... ¡El tiempo de superación con uno mismo es importante!

Bueno eso ha sido todo por hoy, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y nos vemos en la próxima actualización.

Dejen reviews.  
Se despide _Lira12._


	7. Cómo debería sentirse

_**Resumen:**_ _Nadie amaba tanto la música como lo hacía Ariel, excepto quizá su madre. Era una conexión única que existía entre ambas, pero cuando una gran tragedia golpea a la familia real la música dejo de ser alegría para la familia convirtiéndose únicamente en dolor. Años después, cuando Ariel siente que la música que tanto ama se le escapa de las manos y no hay nada más allá del agujero negro, será su familia la que deberá encontrar la manera de escapar del dolor para devolverle la sonrisa a la joven._

~ Disclaimer: The Little Mermaid es una obra escrita por Hans Christian Andersen y una adaptación al cine y a la televisión basada en el libro.

* * *

 **~ Melodía del corazón ~**

 _7  
Cómo debería sentirse_

Alzó los brazos sobre su cabeza cuando el dardo que había lanzado dio justo en el blanco. Una sonrisa se extendió en los labios de Urchin antes de mirar a Ariel con satisfacción mientras la muchacha le devolvía una expresión contraría a la suya.

– Eso ha sido suerte.

– Tres veces seguidas – Flounder asintió con una mueca de mala gana – Hemos perdido contra ellos

– Son tres contra dos, no es justo – Ariel se cruzó de brazos mirando hacia sus amigos.

– Por supuesto que es justo – Urchin sonrió mientras sacudía el peluche que había ganado en el juego de lanzar dardos – porque ustedes dos siempre están de racha, además…

– Solo está inventando excusas – Flounder murmuró mientras se daba la vuelta.

– Tienes toda la razón – La muchacha comenzó a caminar lejos junto con su amigo – ¡Eh! Vamos a la montaña rusa…

– ¿A la... montaña rusa…? – El chico palideció – Pero es muy rápida y peligrosa y pasa por el mar. Qué tal si las vías se rompen y los carritos se caen al agua. En la profundidad, podríamos toparnos con un tiburón y…

– Deja de ser tan llorón – La muchacha dijo con una sonrisa mientras corría hacia una enorme fila que se encontraba en un lado. La muchacha sonrió ampliamente mientras miraba a sus amigos con una sonrisa en los labios, de las cuales al menos tres personas estaban asustadas.

– Cobardes – Urchin dijo mirando hacia sus amigos – Dios santo, mira esa fila. Tardaremos horas en subirnos

La muchacha de cabello castaño hizo unos gestos con las manos antes de retroceder con una sonrisa nerviosa. A su lado, un chico de delgado de cabellos negros y ojos marrones asintió firmemente mientras la seguía nervioso.

– Gabriella tiene razón, no deberíamos perder el tiempo aquí cuando podemos salir a divertirnos a otros lugares.

– Pero es la montaña acuática – Gimió Ariel – Es la única montaña rusa de este mundo que tiene recorrido en el mar

– Y – Urchin alzó la voz enfatizando – no estaremos aquí mucho tiempo

– Creo que realmente tienes que ir al oculista, Urchin – Flounder lo miro con calma – Lo he pensado desde que comenzó el ensayo de la obra y ahora simplemente creo que es cierto que tienes algo mal en los ojos. Mira esa fila, el letrero pone dos horas de espera

– Flounder, Flounder, Flounder, mi querido amigo Flounder – El rubio lo tomó de los hombros antes de mirar hacia sus amigos con una sonrisa maliciosa – Creo que todos ustedes están olvidando algo

– ¿El qué? – Preguntó el muchacho de cabellos negros.

– Que tenemos a una persona importante en el grupo – El chico soltó al rubio y señaló a Ariel – Es en este momento cuando usas tu influencia de princesa y haces que nos subamos ahora

La pelirroja se rió sacudiendo la cabeza – Eso no va a suceder. Prometí que no me metería en problemas.

– ¿Cómo esto puede meterte en problemas? – El chico de cabellos negros preguntó.

– No estoy seguro de cómo, pero siempre que tenemos una idea… todo termina en problemas – Flounder dijo mientras Ariel coincidía asintiendo con la cabeza.

Gabriella volvió a mover las manos y Flounder asintió en coincidencia. En realidad los problemas los buscaban y no era como si ellos los recibían con los brazos abiertos y una gran sonrisa en los labios.

La chica volvió a mover las manos mientras sacaba unos palitos del bolsillo, todos del mismo tamaño. Ella rompió uno y luego sujeto los palitos mirando a sus amigos.

– Buena idea, sacaremos palitos para turnarnos – Ariel sonrió sacando uno sin miedo. Sonrió orgullosa cuando vio que no le tocaba a ella formar parte de la fila – Somos cinco personas, nos turnaremos en tiempo equitativo y cada vez que el tiempo haya pasado volveremos a sacar palitos para ver quien sigue e iremos excluyendo a quien ya se formó

– Suena justo – Urchin sacó un palito alzando el puño al cielo – ¡Oh sí! ¡Salvado!

– Estamos dejando esto a la suerte – Flounder gimió sacando un palito sin verlo – No deberíamos simplemente subirnos y ya está

Guardó silencio un segundo mientras observaba el palo en sus manos con los hombros tenso. La chica frente a él soltó una risa mientras guardaba los palitos, una mano se posó en su hombro y Urchin habló con burla.

– Eso te pasa por ser tan pesimista. Solo es un juego y nos divertiremos.

– Nos veremos luego, Flounder – Ariel sonrió sacudiendo la mano para despedirse.

– ¡No me dejen aquí tirado!

La pelirroja sonrió mientras caminaba con sus amigos lejos de la fila para seguir jugando con el resto de sus amigos.

La música llenaba todo el reino, personas bailando y riendo, una multitud impresionante mente enorme. Viajeros incluso se unían a la celebración. Desde donde se encontraba todavía escuchaba las voces de los que estaban presentes en el acto de la ciudad. La gente realmente lo disfrutaba.

– Está bien, dónde vamos ahora – Ariel preguntó con una sonrisa, pero no obtuvo respuesta – ¿Urchin?

Parpadeó sorprendida. Se había separado de sus amigos en algún momento mientras se alejaban de la fila de la montaña rusa. Estaba tan enfrascada en sentir el ambiente de la celebración que si ellos le dijeron algo ella definitivamente no lo notó.

– ¡Gabriella, Olly! – Siguió llamando, pero ellos no respondieron.

Soltó un suspiro pesado sobre su flequillo mientras torcía los labios. ¿Qué podía hacer ahora? Decidió sacar su teléfono para poder llamar a sus amigos y ver en donde se encontraban, pero alguien chocó con ella poco después de que hiciera la llamada y este cayera al suelo patinando hasta desaparecer en la multitud.

– Oh dios – Gimió ella antes de voltear a mirar a quien la había empujado.

– Lo siento tanto, te ayudaré a buscarlo.

– ¿Eric? – Ella alzó una ceja sorprendida al ver al muchacho frente a ella. Comenzaba a pensar que él la estaba siguiendo, porque tal cosa como las coincidencias no existían.

En su cabeza, en lo más profundo, la voz de alguien que extrañamente se parecía a la suya, pero ella estaba segura de que no era ella, gritaba _Destino_.

– Ariel – Él dijo sorprendido mientras se quitaba del cuello un collar de flores que entregaban en alguno de los puestos como regalo por haber estado ahí. Él lanzó el collar lejos mientras le sonreía nervioso – No te estoy siguiendo si es lo que piensas. Al menos está vez

– ¿Está vez? – Sonrió con curiosidad.

– Sí. ¡No! Quiero decir, solo la segunda vez te vi y me acerque, pero cuando nos conocimos fue coincidencia.

Ella sonrió mirando al muchacho – Estoy segura de que sí. Irónicamente, yo estoy perdida ahora – Se rió suavemente – y mi teléfono también

– Te lo pagaré.

– Está bien, conseguiré otro mañana – Ella se encogió despreocupada. Arista solía perder demasiadas veces su teléfono así que con regularidad estaba consiguiendo uno nuevo, razón por la cual que ella perdiera su teléfono no era ningún problema para conseguir otro.

– Oh – Él parpadeó sorprendido. Probablemente esas no eran palabras que una chica común dijera – Bueno, ya que te has perdido, ¿qué tal si yo te guío hoy?

– Creo que terminaremos más perdidos – Ella no pudo evitar reír levemente. El chico asintió en coincidencia antes de señalar un puesto de helados que ella aceptó mientras lo seguía.

Buscar a sus amigos había pasado a segundo plano cuando acepto el helado del chico porque luego pasaron de puesto en puestos probando cada juego. Él era realmente bueno a la hora de conseguir el premio mayor. Tenía buena puntería, era fuerte (aunque no tanto como para hacer sonar el gong de un juego de mazo) y paciencia para hacer cosas.

Se estaba divirtiendo tanto que incluso había olvidado incluso presentarse con sus amigos para poder sacar palitos nuevamente y ver si tenía que estar en la fila o no.

Ella esperaba que no estuvieran enojados cuando los volviera a ver.

– Entonces, ¿de dónde vienes? – Preguntó ella abrazando un peluche de una ballena morada que el muchacho había conseguido para ella. Se sentaron junto a una fuente de agua para poder descansar un momento. Habían pasado unas pocas horas desde que se habían juntado para poder pasear por el lugar.

– Oh, un reino… muy lejano…

– Oh sí – Ariel asintió con una sonrisa burlona – He estado ahí al menos tres veces

El chico rió fuertemente – No tengo mucho que contar.

– Entiendo, quieres ser el chico misterioso de la ciudad, ¿no? Un viajero que oculta su verdadera procedencia para crear una niebla a su alrededor y que las personas se centren en él.

Eric rió nuevamente mientras la pelirroja se sonrojaba un poco – No me hagas caso, he pasado mucho tiempo con mis hermanas.

– Hermanas, ¿tienes hermanas? – Él preguntó con una sonrisa.

Ariel miró un vaso rojo en sus manos donde una bomba estaba estática con la ayuda de una tapa transparente. Ella bebió de su bebida un sorbo pequeño mientras asentía.

– Seis hermanas mayores – Ella resopló – y uno pensaría que cuando eres la menor tus hermanos son demasiados protectores, ¿sabes? Es mentira. La televisión nos mintió

El chico rió nuevamente – Entiendo lo que dices. Mi vecino tiene un hermano menor y no actúa como alguien protector con él.

– ¿Ves? – Ella asintió con una sonrisa – Sebastián se burla de mí cuando le digo que ellas viven para quejarse de mí

– ¿Sebastián?

– Es nuestro… uhm… un amigo de la familia – Ella sonrió.

– Oh, un amigo de la familia real entonces.

– Sí – Ella asintió automáticamente. Se cubrió la boca con una mano mientras veía la sonrisa del muchacho antes de apretar los ojos – Ya lo sabes…

– Si te consuela, no lo sabía hasta hoy – Él dijo con un tono suave – Iba a ver el espectáculo que estaban presenciando y me dijeron que no podía sentarme en la primera fila durante la apertura porque la familia real lo usaba durante la apertura y el cierre

– Oh, había un asiento vacío al lado mío. Sebastián suele sentarse con nosotros, pero hoy no ha asistido.

– Lo sé, te vi sentada ahí enfrente y admito que estaba tentado a sentarme enfrente contigo, ¿sabes?

– Lo sabía, me estás siguiendo – Ella le dio un empujón mientras él reía – En realidad es mentira – Bebió otro sorbo desde la bombilla – El asiento vacío es por mi madre. Sebastián suele sentarse detrás de mi padre así que no hay mucho sobre eso

– Algo escuché, pero no estoy seguro de eso – Él murmuró – Por cierto, te vi tocando el piano y ha sido impresionante

– ¿Sí? – Alzó una ceja bebiendo de su vaso nuevamente – Supongo que lo fue

– Claro que sí, no muchas personas tocan sin una partitura.

– ¿Tocas un instrumento?

– La flauta – Él sonrió – Podrías decir que soy el Flautista de Hamelín

Ella rió – Por favor, no traigas ratones aquí.

– No te preocupes por ello, todo resuelto – Se rió nuevamente él mientras alzaba la mirada hacia el cielo – He de decir que en los pocos días que he estado aquí, realmente me ha gustado. Este reino es bastante tranquilo y es grande, pero a pesar de eso, pareciera que todos se conocen entre sí

– Es que hay demasiados eventos – Ella asintió con calma – Es imposible no conocer a todos

– Me gusta este. La historia del pueblo es impresionante.

– Esperanzadora – Ella asintió – A veces me gustaría ir a otros reinos y conocerlos. Estar ahí durante al menos una semana.

– ¿No puedes ir?

– Dado que soy menor de edad y mi ausencia resonaría por todas partes del reino… no, no puedo salir sin que nadie lo sepa – Ella resopló – Mi padre nunca me dejaría ir sola. ¿Qué hay de ti?

– He estado en algunos reinos – Él asintió con una sonrisa – He conocido a mucha gente. Podrías decir que soy un viajero del océano

– Oh, me encantaría serlo... – Ella dijo con un gemido – Aunque no sé que es un viajero del océano. ¿Hay alguna razón por la que siempre estás de viaje?

El chico torció los labios – ¿Conocer el mundo no es razón suficiente?

– Oh dios, llévame contigo en el barco.

– Me arrestarían – Eric alzó las cejas con sorpresa.

Ariel se rió del muchacho – Debo decir – Se lamió los labios – que no pareces alguien interesado en la realeza

– No lo estoy – Él sacudió la cabeza – ¿Te preocupa eso?

– En lo más mínimo – Ella sacudió la cabeza – Lo cierto es que a veces debo tener cuidado con quienes conozco o al menos es lo que me repiten todo los días. Hay personas que suelen acercarse demasiado y buscando algo

– Por eso no me dijiste que eras una princesa cuando nos conocimos.

– Eso y por qué estaba escapando de la policía – Ella dijo con una suave risa – No se lo digas a nadie, ya he tenido demasiados problemas últimamente y le prometí a mi hermana que no causaría más problemas

Eric sonrió – Desde que te conozco me doy cuenta de que en realidad eres una chica problemática – Fingió pensar un poco – Tal vez debería irme para no meterme en problemas también

– ¡Eso no es justo! – Ella le dio un empujón suave mientras ambos rieron.

– Tal vez algún día…

– ¿Algún día?

– Sí – Él sonrió.

– ¿Qué sucederá algún día?

– Algún día te llevaré fuera – Él sonrió mientras tomando su mano suavemente – que conozcas el mundo más allá del océano

– Sí, me encantaría ir contigo – Ella sonrió asintiendo.

Sintió un cosquillo desde sus dedos correr por todo su cuerpo. Era extraña aquella sensación. Ella jamás había sentido un cosquilleo como ese en otro lugar o provenir desde otro lado que no sea su piano. De cierto modo, le gusto la sensación. Era cálida y acogedora, el mismo sentimiento que entregaban las teclas al ser delicadamente tocadas por sus dedos. Eric en realidad era un buen muchacho, ella no lo dudaba pese a las bromas que solía hacerle a su costa. A él no le importaba si ella era una princesa o no, a él le gustaba ella tal y como era. Nada de vestidos elegantes, modales refinados y una actitud moderada digno de alguien de la realeza. Estar con ese chico cerca le daba la misma sensación que estar con Flounder o Urchin, la sensación de poder ser una chica más del montón, solo que… más intensa. La sensación de ambos, juntos, como si fuera lo que tenía que suceder, era lo que le gustaba.

– He estado pensando – Eric se aclaró la garganta – me divertí contigo cuando tomamos el helado juntos

– Sí, excepto por la parte en la que te manche la camisa por accidente – Eric se rió – Cómo está la mancha, por cierto

– Bien – Él sonrió divertido – Pude quitarla sin problemas, pero no hablaba de eso – Eric respiró hondo antes de rascarse la nuca con nervios – quizá podríamos salir juntos. Ya sabes, algo planeado y no por accidente

– Uhm, eso depende…

– ¿De qué?

– De si eres capaz de aguantar los problemas que me persiguen siempre.

– Oh, creo que disfrutare corriendo lejos de los problemas.

Ariel volvió a reír – Entonces sí quiero salir contigo…

– Será una ci…

– ¡ARIEL!

Ambos voltearon la mirada hacia el otro lado de la calle donde Flounder se encontraba sacudiendo una mano. La pelirroja lo miró con una mueca confundida durante un momento antes de ponerse en pie sorprendida, cubriendo la boca con su mano.

– Oh, íbamos a ir a la montaña rusa – Ella dijo sorprendida – Estarán enojados…

– ¿Quién es él, tu novio? – Eric preguntó algo tensó.

– No, es mi amigo. Es como mi hermano – Sonrió ella extendiéndole la mano para que se pusiera en pie – Venga, vamos a la montaña rusa, te presentaré a mis amigos

Él sonrió aceptando a la chica. Una sonrisa deslumbrante se dibujó en sus labios antes de echar a correr en donde se encontraba Flounder del otro lado. Tan radiante y emocionada que sin mirar hacia los lados, ella cruzó la calle corriendo mientras lo dejaba atrás.

No llego a dar ni un solo paso cuando se detuvo con los ojos abiertos de par en par, estiro la mano y corrió hacia Ariel intentando detenerla, pero la chica era más rápida que él y no logró detenerla. Una bocina se escuchó varias veces en un intento de sacar a la chica del camino, pero en su lugar, ella hizo lo contrario. Paralizada por el miedo se quedó de pie en el centro de la calle, el auto acercándose a toda velocidad hacia ella y aunque Eric volvió a correr para sacarla del camino ya había sido tarde…

~ * . * . * ~

Adella vio sus manos temblar fuertemente mientras su corazón latía desesperadamente. Enterró sus dedos en su cabello y cerró los ojos. El silencio que había en el corredor era atrofiante. Ella no sabía qué hacer exactamente más que sentarse ahí y temblar.

– ¿Cómo sucedió esto? – Murmuró con un tono perdido Alana mientras se abraza a sí misma apoyada en la pared.

– Sabía que era cuestión de tiempo antes de que algo sucediera – Andrina apretó los puños.

– No fue culpa de ella – Attina sacudió la cabeza frotándose el puente de la nariz – Por una vez…

Adella miró sus hermanas con temor durante un momento antes de voltear la mirada hacia la habitación 207 que abría su puerta en ese momento. Ella, al igual que el resto de sus hermanas, se acercó hacia su padre que se encontraba saliendo de ella junto a un hombre vestido con una bata blanca y guantes del mismo color.

– ¿Cómo está? – Preguntó Attina rápidamente antes de que siquiera pudieran procesar algo más.

– Attina – Su padre dijo con un tono suave y severo. La muchacha sacudió la cabeza, sin la intención de disculparse.

Adella respiró hondo apretando la mano contra su pecho mientras miraba hacia el médico a la espera de respuestas sobre lo que estaba sucediendo. Él, un hombre mayor, las miró con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios para hacerles sentirse aliviadas.

– La buena noticia es que está fuera de peligro y debería despertar dentro de un rato – Dijo él con un tono suave y amable.

Adella sonrió en ese momento, contenta de saber que la muchacha estaba bien. Ella intercambio miradas con sus hermanas antes de voltearse nuevamente hacia su padre, quien contento no lo parecía.

Attina se aclaró la garganta – ¿Y la mala?

El médico miró a su padre un momento antes de mirarlas a ella, él golpeo la tabla contra la palma de su mano y luego habló con un tono más duro.

– Pues, lo normal, algunos huesos rotos que sanarán, un par de heridas, posibles contusiones.

– ¿Hay algo más? – Interrumpió Attina tensa.

Adella pasó la mirada de su padre hacia el médico y luego de regreso a su padre. Attina tenía razón en sospechar que estaban ocultando algo, ella también podía sentirlo. Parecían preocupados, tensos y nerviosos al mismo tiempo. Su padre respiró hondo antes de darle permiso al médico de decir aquello que lo estaba tormentando en voz alta.

El médico respiró hondo y luego con un tono firme y profesional habló – Su mano derecha está rota – Adella alzó una ceja – Se curara, pero hay daño interno que podría ser irreparable

Andrina tartamudeo un momento antes de poder formar la pregunta correctamente – ¿Qué quiere decir con eso?

– Tendría que verlo cuando ella se despierte, pero existe una posibilidad de que no pueda volver a usar la mano como solía hacerlo. Tendrá problemas para sostener algunas cosas y probablemente la sienta más rígida de lo normal.

– Espere, ¿no hay forma de evitar todo ese daño? – Aquata alzo una ceja.

– Eso dependerá – El médico dijo suavemente.

– Puede someterse a una cirugía solo si el daño interno lo permite, es decir que puede repararse – Su padre respondió con pesar – de lo contrario podría ser permanente

– ¿Qué hay del piano? – Arista preguntó con un murmullo. Lo que todas ellas estaban pensando era lo que la chica rubia preguntó. Adella miró hacia el médico sintiendo un nudo en garganta.

– No soy músico – Él dijo con calma – pero sí soy médico y según las radiografías ella puede seguir tocando el piano, pero no de la misma manera en que solía hacerlo. Para usar el piano, sobre todo a un nivel tan alto como lo tocaba la princesa se necesita agilidad y el uso de algunos músculos. Si ella lo intenta podría empeorar la condición interna de su mano y aparte sentirá un gran dolor al hacerlo. Aún es demasiado pronto para confirmar si será algo pasajero o no, necesito que ella despierte y hacerle unas pruebas todavía, pero aun así… En realidad lo siento. Hicimos lo que pudimos para ayudarla, pero el accidente dejó un gran daño en ella

Adella sintió las fuerzas de su cuerpo abandonarla por completo, casi sentía que caía al suelo con solo escuchar al médico. Sacudió la cabeza mientras se alejaba de donde se encontraban sus hermanas y su padre, él siguió hablando sobre la condición de la muchacha mientras ella simplemente cubría sus oídos y se alejaba.

¿Cómo había sido posible esto?

Era impredecible, irresponsable, traviesa, descuidada y entre muchas otras cosas más, pero nunca, Ariel nunca, haría algo que pusiera su vida en peligro. Mucho menos cruzar una calle cuando están pasando autos. Eso era tonto y ella podía fingirlo, pero de tonta no tenía nada.

Estaba asustada de lo que iba a suceder cuando la muchacha se despertara. Ella vio a Flounder sentado en unas bancas un poco más lejos, echaba miradas hacia donde estaban ellos, como si esperara una oportunidad para acercarse y preguntar por el estado de la chica. Junto a él, un chico de cabello negro estaba sentado y moviendo la pierna de arriba abajo en un estado frenético de nerviosismo.

Adella lo miro fijamente unos momentos. Cabello negro, ojos azules. Era guapo y entendía ella por qué a su hermana le gustaba el chico. Él había estado esperando desde que la chica había ingresado en el hospital, había ido con ella en la ambulancia y no se había movido de esa banca en todo el día. Cuando ella y su familia habían llegado, el chico ya estaba ahí sentado desde antes.

Cerrando los ojos, Adella intentaba borrar de su memoria el momento en que se produjo el accidente. Ella estaba cerca de un puesto de comida, estaba con unas amigas debatiendo si hacer fila para la montaña rusa o no, cuando una multitud se había juntado en una calle. Ella era curiosa, pero no tanto como para ir a mirar, después de todo, en la zona donde se encontraban no debía haber nada que tuviera que ver con el festival, quizá como mucho era un espectáculo callejero. Aun así, sin saber por qué, sus pies la llevaron hasta allá en donde sin acercarse demasiado, Adella era capaz de ver a dos médicos subir a su hermana en una camilla antes de marcharse.

Ella no había encontrado voz para detenerlos y saber que estaba sucediendo, de hecho aún ahí de pie en el hospital no tenía ni idea de qué había sucedido realmente. Flounder le había dicho, cuando se toparon entre la multitud, que ella iba corriendo la calle cuando un auto salió de la nada y la había atropellado. Flounder no había ido con ella al hospital por el simple hecho de que necesitaba avisarle a la familia de ella lo había sucedido y como el muchacho de cabellos negros no vivía en el reino, él no tenía conocimiento de quienes eran los familiares de Ariel.

Se debatió internamente de si moverse hacia esos dos chicos, hablar con ellos y contarles lo que sabía, pero de nuevo la voz le estaba fallando, igual que horas atrás cuando tenía que haber detenido a la ambulancia para poder haber ido con ella. Sacudió la cabeza volviendo a sentarse en la banca antes de que alguien se pusiera de pie frente a ella.

– Va a estar bien – Dijo Arista con un tono tembloroso, miedo en todas sus palabras – Ella va a estar bien

Adella se preguntó a quién intentaba convencer exactamente, si a ella o a sí misma.

Asintió sin saber que decirle.

Continuará...

* * *

 **N/A:** ¡Bien, capítulo actualizado! ¡Yay! Debo decirles que no sé prácticamente nada de medicina, quizá uno que otro detalle, pero es lo de menos. Decidí mezclar elementos ficticios con elementos reales para darle algo a la historia, en general casi como un mundo real maravilloso. No lo mencioné en el capítulo 1 porque no estaba segura de sí lo legaría a usar, pero creo que lo haré al final de todo. Como saben, dentro de esta historia se hace mención a artistas conocidos como Beethoveen, porque hay canciones que son mencionadas como Moonlight. Sin embargo, he pensado en incluir los clásicos de Disney como las canciones de La Sirenita, evidentemente, y otros clásicos que todo el mundo conoce: La Bella Durmiente, La Cenicienta, El Rey León. Al principio no estaba segura de si incluir esto para describir algunas canciones que Ariel toque en el piano, es por eso que hasta el momento las canciones que ella está tocando no tienen nombre, de hecho ni siquiera se mencionan en sí, pero conforme avanza la historia lo vi necesario porque más adelante son necesarias. Normalmente no diría esto, pero los derechos son de Disney así que me veo en la necesidad de recordarlo.

Ahora sí, el capítulo de hoy se da por terminado, espero que les haya gustado y nos veremos dentro de unos días con más capítulos. La trama de vivir o morir comienza aquí, esperemos que Ariel se recuperé pronto, pero desde luego no será fácil.

 ___**Comentarios:**_

\- TsukihimePrincess: Era normal, aquí es donde parte los problemas para Ariel y para la familia real. Solo queda esperar y ver.

Dejen reviews.  
Se despide Lira12.


	8. Más negro que la noche

_**Resumen:**_ _Nadie amaba tanto la música como lo hacía Ariel, excepto quizá su madre. Era una conexión única que existía entre ambas, pero cuando una gran tragedia golpea a la familia real la música dejo de ser alegría para la familia convirtiéndose únicamente en dolor. Años después, cuando Ariel siente que la música que tanto ama se le escapa de las manos y no hay nada más allá del agujero negro, será su familia la que deberá encontrar la manera de escapar del dolor para devolverle la sonrisa a la joven._

~ Disclaimer: The Little Mermaid es una obra escrita por Hans Christian Andersen y una adaptación al cine y a la televisión basada en el libro.

* * *

 **~ Melodía del corazón ~**

 _8  
Más negro que la noche_

Apretó los parpados con fuerza mientras intentaba abrir sus ojos, pero por alguna razón se sentían más pesados que de costumbre. Había voces que se escuchaban bastante lejanas. Le costó bastante lograr lo que estaba intentando hacer y lo peor de todo es que cuando logró abrir sus ojos su visión era borrosa. Hubo un silencio antes de que varias voces hablaran al mismo tiempo, una maraña de sonidos que le hizo querer arrancarse los oídos para no escuchar nada. Apretó los ojos parpados nuevamente antes de fruncir el ceño ante la mirada de Alana que se encontraba cerca de ella.

– ¡Les dije que había despertado! – Alguien alzó la voz, pero aún así para ella se sintió extraño el sonido.

– ¿Qué? – Ella preguntó con un tono ronco mientras intentaba sentarse en la cama. Todo su cuerpo se sentía pesado y adolorido y no estaba respondiendo ante sus órdenes, probablemente porque también se sentía cansada.

– Estábamos preocupadas por ti – Una voz alegre dijo. Ella cerró los ojos molesta.

Ariel gimió retorciéndose en la cama queriendo levantarse, finalmente su cuerpo comenzó a responder y lo que sintió hizo que sus ojos dieran un salto de temor. Ella rápidamente se obligó a sentarse en la cama mientras miraba su pierna derecha envuelta en una especie de bota grande y tiesa, de color azul que apretaba su pierna. Apenas tuvo tiempo de echarle una mirada a su pierna porque tan rápido como se sentó en la cama, impulsando se con ambos brazos, sintió una poderosa punzada en su mano derecha que la hizo caer de regreso a la cama mientras la apretaba con fuerza contra su pecho. Todo su cuerpo tembló ante el dolor que le provoco al mano y de paso el daño colateral de caer contra el colchón. Aquello fue insoportable, casi sintió sus ojos escocer por un breve momento.

– Ten más cuidado, acabas de despertar. Tómalo con calma.

Ella frunció el ceño antes de levantar la mirada hacia Alana.

– Habla más fuerte, apenas puedo oírte – Ella dijo molesta. El sonido no se escuchaba bien. Las voces de su hermana parecían ahogadas y era molesto para ella oírlo. Era como si tuviera un oído tapado. Su brazo estaba pinchando horriblemente y ni siquiera era capaz de mover los dedos, lo que la hizo entrar en pánico rápidamente.

Leyendo la expresión en su rostro, Alana la tocó suavemente en el brazo recordándole que se tranquilizara un poco. Alguien dijo algo sobre un doctor, pero ella no le prestó atención. Ariel finalmente echó una mirada hacia lo que le rodeaba. Paredes blancas, una cama con barilla por los lados, un televisor. Había unas mantas azules, su pierna elevada ligeramente algo parecido a un cabestrillo. O quizá si era un cabestrillo, solo que para pie. Ella no tenía ni idea y en ese momento ni siquiera le importaba.

Vio a sus hermanas rodeando la cama, algunas paradas, otras sentadas frente a ella con una sonrisa de alivio en sus rostros. Ariel estuvo tentada a preguntar qué sucedió y de hecho era lo que quería saber, porque lo último que recordaba era…

Oh…

Eso fue lo que sucedió.

Bien, sí, la había arrollado un auto. Lo podía recordar. ¡PERO QUE RAYOS LE SUCEDIÓ A SU PIERNA Y A SU BRAZO!

Pánico. Estaba entrando en pánico de manera en que sentía que moriría si no obtenía respuestas pronto, pero no estaba segura de qué preguntar y además su garganta se sentía seca y su voz era ronca.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió donde un hombre con una bata blanca entró en la habitación con una sonrisa en sus labios. Junto a aquel hombre, Andrina entró en la habitación mirando a la muchacha preocupada.

– Hola, Ariel, ¿cómo te sientes?

Ella sacudió la cabeza mirando hacia su pierna y luego al médico con la ceja alzada preguntándose si era tonto o no. Es decir… alguien que acaba de despertarse de un accidente, definitivamente no podía sentirse bien o alegre.

– Me duele el cuerpo – Ella habló con un tono ronco – y no puedo mover mis dedos… ¿Qué le pasó a mi mano?

– Wow, calma, no te alteres aun – Él dijo suavemente – ¿Recuerdas algo?

– Recuerdo… – Ella cerró los ojos mientras veía las imágenes del accidente ir y venir a toda prisa. Una melodía sonando de fondo, vacía y sin sentido, llena de suspenso y fuerte. Una melodía que la acercaba hacia un trágico final. El corazón le latió con fuerza y desesperación, una máquina en la habitación comenzó a emitir un fuerte sonido que hizo que ella volteara a verla. La melodía siguió sonando en su cabeza y para calmarla tenía que alejarla, eso era todo lo que sabía. No quería admitir que la asustaba – que mi refresco de cola quedo tirado en la calle

– Ariel – Attina la regañó mientras Arista intentaba aguantarse la risa. Sus hermanas la miraron sin saber si reír o preocuparse, a excepción de las dos anteriormente mencionadas. Ariel cerró los ojos, si decía en voz alta que recordaba el accidente y le hacían hablar de ello entonces la melodía nunca desaparecía de su cabeza.

Esa horrorosa melodía.

Ella suspiró sin mirar a Attina, pero sintiéndose molesta con ella por no aceptar una broma – Lo recuerdo, lo que pasó.

– ¿Y qué pasó?

Ella se estremeció escuchando la melodía en su cabeza. Levantó la mano izquierda hacia su cabeza enterrando sus dedos en su flequillo antes de cambiar de tema.

– No puedo oír bien en mi oído derecho – Ella dijo sin mirar al médico – ¿Qué sucedió?

El hombre la miro con curiosidad mientras tomaba alguna herramienta para mirar dentro de su oído por un momento. Él torció los labios y luego reviso unos papeles.

– Tienes inflamado debido al accidente que sufriste. Un auto te golpeo por la derecha al cruzar la calle, así que la mitad de tu cuerpo resulto lastimado, la otra mitad solo siente el dolor y quizá algunos raspones. Tu pierna y tu brazo derecho son la prueba de ello.

– Entonces tengo una pierna rota, un oído inflamado y qué rayos le paso a mi mano – Ella lo miró con temor – No puedo mover mis dedos

– Tranquila, lo harás eventualmente – Él dijo con un tono calmado, seguramente intentaba calmarla, pero no daba resultado – Tu mano no está paralizada, pero si hay un daño interno bastante grande

Si su mano no estaba paralizada, ella sí lo estaba. Lo que su doctor le estaba contando era algo que ella ya no había escuchado. No podía mover los dedos y eso era lo único que había estado en su mente desde que sintió aquella intensa punzada. Él siguió hablando y ella dejó de escucharlo. Su corazón volvió a latir con desesperación provocando que la maquina comenzará a emitir el mismo pitido errático. El médico guardo silencio mientras la miraba fijamente, sus hermanas la miraron intensamente preocupadas.

– Podemos hacer esto en otro momento, si eso quieres – Él dijo suavemente – Dejaré que descanses y vendré más tarde

Ella asintió lentamente mientras miraba su mano con sorpresa. Se sentía tan… rígida… sus dedos enviaban una punzada a través de todo su cuerpo cada vez que intentaba mover su mano. Todo le dolía, sus ojos ardían, pero se negaba a soltar una sola lágrima. Sostuvo su mano en alto, estaba cubierta por una muñequera ortopédica al igual que su pierna tenía una bota ortopédica de color azul. Se mordió le labio inferior antes de mirar hacia sus hermanas.

– Flounder – Murmuró suavemente – Eric…

– Estuvieron aquí hace unas horas, pero los hemos enviado a casa. Ya es demasiado tarde.

– ¿Qué hora es?

– Cerca de media noche – Attina dijo con calma – Pensábamos que no despertarías hoy

– Lamento haberlo hecho – Ella rodó los ojos.

– Wow, tu actitud no ha cambiado para nada – Dijo Aquata caminando hacia ella antes de abrazarla – Nos alegra saber que estás a salvo

Ella gimió un poco, pero sonrió levemente – Lo siento – Ella suspiró – Me siento algo aturdida

– Pensaríamos que enloquecerías cuando supieras que no podrías volver a tocar el pian- ¡Auch, eso duele! – Arista miró hacia Adella que sacudía la cabeza frenéticamente con la intensión de pedirle a la chica que guardara silencio.

Nuevamente la maquina comenzó a emitir el pitido nuevamente. Arista recibió otro golpe de una de sus hermanas. Ariel sacudió la cabeza arrancándose la máquina que tenía conectada al cuerpo y luego miró a Attina asustada. Para la castaña, ninguna máquina tenía que decirle lo que estaba pasando con la pelirroja, podía ver el pánico y el temor en sus ojos.

– Attina… – Su voz tembló – ¿Qué dijo?

La castaña miró a Arista molesta antes de volver a verla. Alana apretó su mano izquierda suavemente mirándola con calma.

– Escucha, Ariel… tu mano…

– ¿No volveré a tocar el piano nuevamente?

– No, eso no es cierto – Attina dijo suavemente – Ariel, las cosas son delicadas, sí. Hay que tomarlo con calma.

– Nunca volveré a tocar el piano de nuevo – Repitió la muchacha mirando hacia sus hermanas.

– No es cierto – Alana dijo con calma – Simplemente no lo volverás a tocar como puedes. El médico dijo que tendrás algunos problemas para usar tu mano y tocar el piano es parte de ello. El sugiere que no deberías seguir tocando para no empeorar la condición. Eso no significa que no volverás a tocar

La chica no respondió, cerró los ojos antes de sentir un aroma a chocolate intenso cerca suyo. Al abrirlos encontró un pequeño pote enfrente de sus narices que le extendía Aquata con una sonrisa nerviosa.

– El lado bueno es que el pudín esta delicioso.

– No gracias, Aquata – Ella murmuró mientras

El silencio se formó en la habitación. Los ojos de la pelirroja comenzaron a escocer. Su cabeza era un lío en ese momento. Varias melodías se arremolinaban dentro de sí mostrando el claro reflejo de sus propios sentimientos. Confusión, miedo, terror… La melodía horrorosa nuevamente estaba resonando en su cabeza, cerró los ojos con fuerza intentando alejarla. Su cuerpo se sentía helado, sus heridas ardieron y la melodía resonó más fuerte todavía opacando cualquier otro sentimiento.

Estaba tocando el piano con fervor y gentileza la melodía de su madre. Lo que más amaba en realidad, pero a menudo era difícil tocar la melodía de su madre porque la canción estaba bloqueada dentro de su ser. Todos los días se sentaba frente al piano, tocaba sus propias creaciones y un poco de la canción de su madre con la intensión de ver si por arte de magia sonaban las teclas en su dirección para hacerle saber que poco a poco la estaba recordando. Cada día, durante los últimos años lo había estado recordando poco a poco. Tocar el piano era lo que más amaba, lo que mejores recuerdos le traía y la música de su madre era la razón por la que ella estaba tocando a diario.

El piano y ella, los dos en una sola sintonía.

Pero la oscuridad que la rodeaba a ella y al teatro opacaba el sonido suave y profundo que debía inundar todo el lugar para hacerla sentir cómoda y calmada. El frío comenzaba a calarle los huesos y mientras más tocaba, más su melodía cambiaba de una tonada suave y esperanzadora a una tonada antigua y aterradora. No importaba si Ariel estuviera tocando las teclas correctas para la melodía, de todos modos cambiaba.

Solo una luz iluminaba su posición. De pronto sus manos se detuvieron, sus dedos derechos crisparon, enviaron una punzada dolorosa a través de todo su brazo y a su cuerpo y cuando las lágrimas cayeron sobre las teclas blancas ella se vio envuelta en una pesadilla color negra.

Sin saber cómo caía hacia abajo, donde la melodía que amaba desaparecía del aire cada vez más y mientras más caía la otra melodía era más fácil de escuchar. Su corazón latió con más fuerza y entonces descubrió aquello que no quería conocer…

…el piano que tanto amaba solo traía dolor y terror.

Esa melodía no iba a desaparecer solo porque ella lo quería. Solo iba a desaparecer si ella lo aceptaba. Tenía miedo de no volver a tocar el piano, pero ahora mismo tenía más miedo de él a causa de aquella tonada aterradora que había escuchado en su cabeza justo antes del accidente advirtiéndole sobre este momento.

Jadeó varias veces abriendo los ojos de golpe, enterró su mano en su flequillo notando que estaba sudorosa. Había tenido una pesadilla, pero no era así del todo. Es decir, la pesadilla que tuvo simplemente era una versión más aterradora de cómo se sentía ante la realidad que estaba viviendo.

Se sentó en la cama con cuidado y luego extendió la mano izquierda hacia la mesa junto a la cama para poder recoger un vaso de agua que había.

– ¿Quieres que te lo pase yo?

Dio un saltó sorprendida y en medio de la oscuridad vio a Attina sentada junto a la ventana más cercana con un libro en sus manos. La luz de la luna se filtraba por el cristal y Ariel quiso imaginar los sonidos nocturnos que harían de la noche más pacífica y encantadora, pero en su lugar esa tonta melodía seguía sonando como si de un loop se tratase.

– Puedo sola – Ella dijo sin mirarla. Extendió la mano hacia el vaso, pero debido a su pierna rota no podía moverse de donde estaba y solo le faltaban unos centímetros para poder tocarlo.

– No seas terca – Attina dijo mientras recogía el vaso y se lo entregaba.

Ella lo miró por un momento. Enojada y molesta de que ni siquiera pudiera recoger un simple vaso. Lo aceptó con gratitud y bebió todo el líquido que había dentro sin detenerse un momento.

– Realmente tenías sed.

Ella asintió antes de mirar al resto de sus hermanas que se encontraban durmiendo en la habitación, algunas en una posición incómoda… bueno, todas en realidad.

– No era necesario que se quedarán.

– Está bien, no hay problema.

Ella asintió mientras se volvía a recostar, observó a la castaña que volver a su asiento con un libro.

– ¿Es de madrugada?

– Dos de la mañana.

– ¿Y estás despierta aun?

– Estaba cuidándote, ¿no? Tenías una pesadilla.

– Oh.

– No te preocupes, no le diré a nadie.

Ariel no dijo nada, cubrió su rostro con las mantas que tenía encima y luego cerró los ojos sintiendo la mirada de la mayor alejarse de encima suyo. Ella no estaba segura de por qué Attina seguía despierta, porque desde su punto de vista ella no necesitaba que la cuidaran, pero de cierto modo lo agradecía.

– Attina…

– Dime.

– ¿Dónde está papá?

Attina guardó silencio un momento antes de hablar – Estuvo aquí toda la tarde, pero se fue luego porque tenía que atender un asunto.

– Oh.

– No es lo que piensas, tenía relación con la persona que iba manejando el auto.

– ¿Estaba enojado?

– No, quiero decir, tú también tenías parte de la culpa de lo que sucedió, pero él iba hablando por celular cuando te atropello y tampoco se detuvo al verte así que… – Attina respiró hondo.

La muchacha resopló mientras miraba su mano derecha, sin poder mover los dedos cada vez que se lo ordenaba a su cuerpo. Apretó los dientes con fuerza y el corazón le dio un vuelco cuando la melodía volvió a escucharse en su cabeza. Sacudió la cabeza para echar aquella melodía de su mente.

– Lo siento – Alzó la mirada de entre las frazadas, apenas mostrando su rostro y sonrió forzada – No pude cumplir mi promesa, ¿verdad?

Attina no dijo nada, seguramente metida en sus propios pensamientos. Ariel intentó voltearse en la cama, pero la pierna le molestaba ya que no podía moverla debido a que estaba elevada. Resopló pesadamente mientras cubría su cabeza con las mantas y se obligaba a sí misma a cerrar los ojos para dormir.

* * *

Arista estiro los brazos por sobre su cabeza mientras tensaba todos los músculos de su cuerpo. Bostezo. Había tenido la peor noche de su vida y es que quién iba a decir que el fuerte aroma a lejía y dormir en una silla era lo más cómodo del mundo. ¡Nadie! Casi deseo haberse ido a casa para poder evitar los dolores en su cuerpo, pero haberse quedado con su hermana había valido más de lo que se podría esperar.

– Necesitaré volver a dormir en casa – Ella murmuró mirando hacia Alana que asentía tras haberse estirado también.

– No había dormido tan mal desde que Aquata decidió convertir nuestra habitación en una cancha de tennis – Asintió la muchacha causando que Arista se estremeciera con una sonrisa burlona.

Las dos chicas caminaron por los pasillos del hospital, sorprendiéndose de la vista que les ofrecía el hospital. No era como si fuese la primera vez que lo visitaban, pero sí había sido la primera vez en mucho tiempo. Normalmente cuando una de las chicas se enfermaba, bastaba con llamar al doctor de la familia. Alicap era el médico familiar, él los había estado atendiendo desde que eran niñas, incluso Arista creía que desde antes de nacer, pero como el accidente había sido en la calle y el chico que estaba con Ariel no sabía nada de eso, él solo atino a llamar a una ambulancia.

Pensándolo bien, por alguna razón, parecía que todo el mundo las estaba mirando. Ella tenía la mirada puesta en una máquina de bebidas, no era como si no supiera usarla. En la escuela había algunas de ellas, pero ella jamás había comprado algo en una de esas en público y el hecho de que hubiera varias miradas sobre la suya no le gustaba nada.

– El médico dijo que Ariel podía volver a casa hoy – Alana dijo mientras abría una botella de agua que había comprado en la máquina – Despertó temprano hoy y estuvo con el médico viendo si podía caminar o no. Aparentemente puede hacerlo, aunque a tropezones y una distancia demasiado larga no es posible hacerlo. El médico le recomendó una silla de ruedas para movilizarse y cuando ganara fuerza en su pierna le dijo que usará muletas. Adella las tiene.

– Creo que hice mal en decirle anoche la verdad, ¿no?

– Creo pudiste haberlo hecho con más tacto – Alana suspiró.

La rubia gimió preocupada por lo que había sucedido el día anterior. La pelinegra le sonrió levemente antes de colocar una mano en su cabeza.

– Vamos, no es tan grave. Conociendo a Ariel ella volverá a ser la misma de siempre en cuanto salga de este hospital.

– Ayer no parecía haberse tomado muy bien la noticia – Arista hizo una mueca – Sé que odio el piano, pero odiaría verla así todos los días

– Se repondrá – Alana sonrió mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia la salida.

Arista hizo una mueca sacudiendo la cabeza mientras pensaba en la mirada de su hermana al enterarse de que no podría seguir tocando el piano. Sus hermanas le habían asegurado que no era algo permanente y siempre podían consultar a otro médico que lo confirme, es decir, si Ariel puede tocar el piano con notas básicas y no… profesionales… (Arista estaba segura de que había un nombre para ello, pero no estaba segura de cuál era) entonces no era tan malo después de todo, ya que lo que contaba era tocar música a fin de cuentas. Al menos, eso creía ella, no era como si sus conocimientos del piano pasaran de más allá saber qué era un piano y ya está. Cuando era niña su madre lo tocaba y sí, algo le enseño, pero tan pronto como su madre falleció, ella lo olvidó. Como fuera, Alana tenía razón, Ariel no era una persona que se rindiera fácilmente y no lo haría con el piano… ¿verdad?

El temor la invadía por alguna razón. Su hermana menor no podía abandonar el piano… No importaba que tanto lo odiaran las demás, si Ariel abandonaba el piano entonces algo se estaría perdiendo…

– Explíquenme de nuevo por qué debo ir en silla de ruedas hasta casa cuando está bota no me impide caminar – Ariel gruñó cruzada de brazos mientras Attina guiaba la silla de ruedas por el pasillo.

" _Siempre tan terca",_ pensó Arista con una sonrisa disimulada.

– Porque caminando nunca llegarás hasta el auto – Adella respondió con calma – y nos retrasaremos

– Dios, no es justo…

– Que bueno que ese accidente no te quitó lo terca – Arista se acercó a la muchacha con una sonrisa – o de lo contrario ya me estaría preocupando

– Ojala me lo hubiera quitado antes que mi mano – Ariel desvió la mirada con un murmulló.

Arista tensó los hombros y tragó saliva nerviosa. Attina no dijo nada, simplemente comenzó a empujar la silla de ruedas nuevamente para sacar a la muchacha de ahí dejando a Arista de pie sorprendida. Era como si la pelirroja se hubiera desquitado con ella con ese comentario y vale, quizá se lo merecía, es decir, últimamente decía cosas sin pensar en cómo podían afectarle a ella, pero Arista no era culpable del accidente. No fue ella quién cruzó la calle sin fijarse si venía un auto o no.

– Será mejor dejarlo por ahora – Alana murmuró mirándola con una sonrisa pequeña – Aun está molesta por lo de su mano, pero volverá a ser la de siempre

– Al menos no está llorando – Aquata dijo con calma – Cuando yo tuve un esguince hace dos años y no pude competir no podía dejar de llorar

– ¿Qué tal si nunca vuelve a tocar el piano de nuevo?

– Por favor – Andrina se burló mientras se cruzaba de brazos – Es casi como si le pidieras a Adella que deje de coquetear con los chicos que conoce

– Oye eso es una ofensa – La castaña se defendió.

– Lo que quiero decir – Andrina continuó echándole una mirada a Adella antes de pasar a Arista – es que no hay posibilidades de que ella deje de tocar el piano. No hay nada de qué preocuparnos. Ya la vimos cuando despertó, parece la misma de siempre

Arista asintió – Tal vez tienes razón.

– Claro que la tengo.

– Solo estoy preocupada – Ella torció los labios. Mirando a sus hermanas, ella claramente pensó que era la única que se preocupaba por la alternativa de lo que había sucedido, es decir, si Ariel no vuelve a tocar nunca más el piano.

Las siete jóvenes volvieron a casa en un auto negro, una minivan más bien, que Attina condujo de regreso a casa. Arista estaba segura de que alguien del personal del castillo había llevado la minivan.

– Se ha quedado dormida – La rubia dio mientras acercaba la cabeza hacia el asiento del copiloto para ver a la pelirroja con los ojos cerrados. Tenía la cabeza apoyada contra el cristal de la puerta, su mano derecha se encontraba sobre su regazo mientras que la izquierda simplemente estaba a su costado. Respiraba suavemente y de vez en cuando apretaba los parpados con fuerza como si estuviera teniendo un mal sueño, pero Arista simplemente atinó a pensar que se encontraba incomoda.

– Son las pastillas para el dolor – Alana explicó sentada a su lado en los asientos traseros – El médico dijo que tras tomarla podría comenzar a tener sueño así que tenía que tener cuidado de donde tomarlas

– Por cierto, Attina, ¿sabes qué sucedió con el hombre que conducía el auto? – Aquata preguntó un asiento atrás de Arista. La rubia se echó nuevamente hacia atrás y giro la cabeza hacia atrás antes de volver a mirar hacia adelante.

– Por lo visto está detenido en la policía. Le he preguntado a papá qué es lo que va a hacer con ese tema, pero no está seguro aun. Creo que simplemente está preocupado por Ariel como para pensar en otra cosa.

– Le irán a remover la licencia y poca cosa – Respondió Adella despreocupada mientras miraba su celular.

– Sí, pero causo un accidente y no cualquier accidente – Dijo Arista preocupada – Papá estaba furioso cuando supo del accidente. Jamás lo había visto tan enojado mientras llamaba a los oficiales para que se llevaran a aquel hombre y eso que él repetía: _"fue un accidente"_ una y otra vez.

– Fue un día agotador, eso es seguro – Attina asintió con calma – Pero hoy es otro día

– Gracias a dios – Arista suspiró.

– Solo vamos a continuar como si nada hubiera sucedido – Alana dijo con calma – Todo seguirá siendo como antes, simplemente vamos a fingir que nada paso

– Entonces si nada pasó quizá podemos volver al festival – Andrina dijo con una sonrisa en los labios.

Arista sonrió fijándose en los ojos de Attina que se reflejaron por el espejo retrovisor. La chica no parecía contenta como sus hermanas, quizá ella no quería fingir que el accidente había sucedido o quizá Arista estaba pensando demasiado. Alana y sus hermanas tenían razón sobre una cosa: nada iba a cambiar. Ella tenía que estar segura de eso, quería creer en sus palabras. Nada iba a cambiar, ¿verdad?

Ver a Ariel cojeando desde el auto hasta el castillo fue algo gracioso, no podía negarlo, pero al mismo tiempo fue preocupante. La chica aun parecía tener sueño ya que cada ciertos pasos se detenía y frotaba su rostro con su manos intentado despegar el sueño para poder seguir caminando. Attina le había dicho que usarían la silla de ruedas para llevarla a casa, pero la pelirroja no quería ser una carga (o eso vio Arista) y con su terquedad en mano, siguió adelante como si nada hubiera sucedido. En el portaequipaje, las muletas que le habían entregado a Adella para que la menor pudiera caminar con ella grandes distancias se habían quedado olvidadas.

Como se notaba que la pelirroja rompía las reglas tanto conscientemente como inconscientemente.

El resto de las chicas simplemente la siguió hasta casa donde su padre fue el primero en recibirlas. Él sonreía alivado al ver a la muchacha y sin decirle nada lo primero que hizo fue recibirla con un abrazo.

Con una sonrisa en sus labios, Attina intercambio miradas con sus hermanas para saber que todo estaba bien ahí. Ariel no se resistió al abrazo aunque sí se quejó un poco.

La chica a simple vista se veía bastante frágil, pero con esa personalidad terca que tenía algunas personas podrían pensar que en realidad las heridas no le afectaban en nada. Aparte de los daños grandes como su brazo y su pierna, estaban los raspones en su cuerpo. Tenía vendas en algunas partes del cuerpo, sobre todo en el vientre, unas gasas pequeñas en la mejilla y en su frente, el día anterior había tenido una venda cubriéndola, pero el día de hoy solo tenía una pequeña gasa que debía cubrir la herida.

Arista se estremecía al recordar la apariencia de su hermana cuando la vieron por primera vez en la cama del hospital dormida. Primero que nada, de por si haber estado en un hospital no era nada agradable. Ellas se habían asegurado de comprar algunos regalos para cuando se despertara y según lo que su padre le había contado antes de entrar las cosas quizá no eran tan graves… pero en realidad nada la había preparado para sentir el estómago volcarse en cuanto la viera.

Estaba acostada en la cama, su pierna elevada y cubierta por una pierna ortopédica. Sus manos estaban a sus costados, la derecha cubierta por una muñequera ortopédica también. Los raspones habían sido cubiertos por varias gasas o parches médicos, tenía la mano izquierda vendada (el médico le había asegurado que simplemente tenía algunos raspones en ella) y la frente también lo estaba. En sí la muchacha se veía bastante desprotegida y lastimada. Vale, no era grave, Arista estaba preparada para verla así. Pero para aquello que no estaba preparada era para ver algunas manchas de sangre sobre su ropa.

– Gracias al cielo que estás bien – Su padre se mostró contento con la presencia de la muchacha. Arista imaginaba lo molesto que debía estar consigo mismo (y de paso con todo el mundo) por no haber estado presente cuando la muchacha despertara. Nadie iba a imaginar que despertaría tan tarde por la noche o que lo haría mientras él atendía asuntos importantes sobre el accidente. Ella simplemente recordaba lo enojado que estaba y preocupado por Ariel, que pensaba que iban a cortar cabezas literalmente. – Lamento no haber estado ahí. Attina me llamó para avisarme que habías despertado, ella me ha mantenido al tanto de todo mientras no estaba. No tienes idea de lo mucho que siento que todo esto haya sucedido, pero dime, cariño, ¿cómo te sientes?

– Como si Andrina me hubiera empujado de la cama luego de una pelea de almohadas – Murmuró la pelirroja con una sonrisa forzada, aun cansada y por lo que Arista veía tenía sueño.

– Eso fue solo una vez y tú me empujaste primero.

– No es verdad – Alana se burló – Fue Adella quien te empujó y tú empujaste a Ariel por accidente

Su padre rió suavemente apretando las manos de la pelirroja – Está bien, ¿por qué no subes a descansar y luego hablaremos de todo lo que ha sucedido?

– Sí, tengo sueño – Ella murmuró mientras comenzaba a caminar.

– Vayan con ella, necesitara ayuda para subir la escalera.

– Sería más fácil si dejará de resistirse a la ayuda – Arista murmuró mientras se marchaba detrás de la pelirroja.

Ella y Andrina caminaron detrás de la pelirroja hacia su habitación, primero pasando por el salón familiar ya que era el camino más corto mientras el resto de sus hermanas se quedaba atrás para hablar con su padre, sobre todo Attina y Alana.

Al entrar en la sala, Ariel se detuvo de golpe en la entrada mirando hacia donde anteriormente se encontraba su piano. Arista parpadeó confundida ante la vista e intercambio una mirada con Andrina, quien no tenía ni idea de qué estaba sucediendo.

El piano marrón de Ariel, aquel que había tocado durante el último par de años y las había torturado a todas (a veces intencionalmente) había desaparecido por completo y en su lugar, en aquella esquina de la sala, había una especie de mesa de extraña forma, cubierta por una manta blanca y nada encima. La pelirroja parpadeó varias veces antes de dar un paso dentro dela habitación.

– ¿Ariel? – Andrina llamó.

Arista observó a su hermana que tenía la mirada fija en aquella mesa, levantó su mano derecha e intentó obligar a sus dedos a moverse, pero al no lograrlo solo podía hacer unas muecas de dolor. Ella quiso detener a la menor y evitar que se hiciera daño, pero la expresión consternada en su rostro la detenía.

– Ariel – La voz de Sebastián provino detrás de ellas – Oh, santo cielos, me alegra saber que estás bien. He estado muriendo de la preocupación desde que me he enterado. No te preocupes, tu padre se está haciendo cargo del asunto y te prometo que la persona que te hizo esto no se saldrá con la suya

– ¿Eso es lo que creo que es? – La pelirroja ignoró sus palabras y lo miró apuntando con la izquierda.

– Oh, sí, llegó ayer como prometí. Lo cubrí con una manta. Estoy seguro de que ya lo quieres ver.

Arista torció los labios mientras miraba aquel objeto bajo la manta. No estaba segura de qué era lo que había ahí, pero estaba segura de que guardaba relación con el piano desaparecido.

– Sácalo – Murmuró la pelirroja.

– ¿Qué?

– Sácalo.

– ¿Quieres que le quite la manta? Puedes tocarlo ahora mismo si quieres.

– No – La pelirroja murmuró mientras llegaba su mano izquierda hacia su cabeza. Cerró los ojos con fuerza mientras apretaba la mandíbula. Andrina dio un paso hacia ella sosteniendo su mano para ver si había alguna herida que estuviera molestándola, pero la pelirroja se sacudió para quitársela de encima. Seguía apretando los ojos y la mandíbula mientras temblaba ligeramente. Su voz nunca subió de tono – Sácalo de aquí, no lo quiero

– ¿Qué? – Sebastián parpadeó aturdido – ¿Quieres qué…?

Arista abrió los ojos con sorpresa mientras miraba a Andrina que sacudía la cabeza. Ella no tenía idea de qué estaba sucediendo y claramente Andrina tampoco.

– ¿Qué está sucediendo aquí? – Su padre entró en la habitación cuando la voz de Sebastián se elevó. Sus hermanas junto con él parecían confundidas.

– Yo no tengo idea – Arista sacudió la cabeza.

– En serio – Ariel miró hacia el consejero, su mano aun en la cabeza lo que causaba que sus hermanas la miraran preocupadas. Attina incluso hizo el intento de acercarse, pero la pelirroja retrocedió un paso – Llévatelo, no lo quiero ver

– Pero hemos hablado de esto durante meses – Sebastián parpadeó aturdido – Era lo que querías

– Pues… lo siento, ya no lo quiero y no traigas otro. Simplemente no quiero ver ningún otro – Ella murmuró mientras comenzaba a cojear hacia las escaleras para ir a su habitación. Se detuvo durante un momento para echarle la última mirada hacia la mesa antes de marcharse. En un destello fugaz, Arista logró captar temor en la mirada de la pelirroja antes de marcharse escaleras arriba con la ayuda de la barandilla.

– Sebastián, ¿qué es lo que hay bajo la manta? – Andrina preguntó con curiosidad mientras caminaba hacia la mesa aquella.

El hombre sacudió la cabeza impidiéndole destapar el objeto y luego miró hacia el rey.

– Lo dejaré ahí en caso de que quiera usarlo.

– Estoy seguro de que volverá eventualmente – Su padre dijo con una sonrisa disimulada en sus labios.

Arista parpadeó confundida mirando hacia lo que se presumía debía ser un piano. Sintió algo revolverse en su estómago al pensar en la manera en cómo la menor lo había mirado, casi como si fuese la causa del dolor que estaba sintiendo en ese momento.

– Pensé que nada iba a cambiar – Arista miró a sus hermanas.

– Estoy segura de que solo está cansada – Alana camino por la habitación nerviosa – Nada va a cambiar, ¿cierto?

* * *

Cubrió sus oídos con sus manos mientras apretaba fuertemente los ojos. Se recostó del lado de la cama mientras temblaba y no de frío. La melodía resonando en su cabeza. Tan tétrica, tan vacía y tan aterradora que todo lo que hacía era causar que las sombras que se ocultaban bajo su cama salieran y la cubrieran por completo como si fuesen dos grandes manos que en lugar de dedos tenían garras.

Estaba cayendo hacia algún lado, no estaba segura, pero la caída iba a ser dolorosa. Lo que le rodeaba era solo un manto negro que opacaba cualquier sonido que no fuera su propia respiración. La música había desaparecido de todos lados y sus oídos estaban tapados por completo.

En medio de la oscuridad no sabía cómo levantarse o buscar una luz.

Esa melodía dañina volvió a sonar en su cabeza nuevamente y la imagen vivida de ella misma sentada en el piano tocando las notas de la melodía de su madre se hizo presente, pero no era la melodía de su madre la que salía de la caja de resonancia, era esa melodía nuevamente.

– _¿Quién eres?_ – Ella le preguntó a la pianista que tocaba la melodía sin parar. Ariel se encontraba de pie en el centro de la habitación negra y una persona parecida a la suya estaba en el piano, pero definitivamente no era ella.

La persona no dejó de tocar el piano, simplemente la miró con calma. Sus ojos vacíos no mostraban rastro de emoción alguna. Si alguna vez habían sonreído ahora simplemente estaban ahí, observándola como si no hubiera luz.

En un parpadeó, ella era la que estaba tocando el piano. Sus dedos se movían solos pese a que intentaba detenerlos y cuando quiso darse cuenta había unas cuerdas sobre ellos como si fuese una marioneta.

La marioneta de su propio piano.

Abrió los ojos de golpe mientras jadeaba con fuerza, el flequillo se le pegaba a la frente a causa del sudor mientras su cuerpo temblaba.

Le tomó un tiempo tranquilizarse a sí misma mientras los dolores de su mano y su pierna se extendían por todo el cuerpo. Revisó la bolsa que se encontraba en el buro de su cama con algo de desesperación y saco algunas pastillas. Sosteniéndolas en las manos sin tragarlas.

Respiró hondo mientras miraba por la ventana junto a su cama, aun sentada en la cama, vio como la luz de la luna se filtraba a través de la ventana y todo el reino descansaba en paz para aquella noche.

Estaba tan aturdida que ni siquiera sabía qué día era, o más bien qué noche. ¿Seguía siendo fin de semana o ya era lunes y no había asistido a clases? De todos modos, aun si hubiera faltado no creía que pudiera asistir esa semana.

Tragó las pastillas y luego resopló. El efecto de estas no era inmediato, tardaba unos minutos en hacer su parte del trabajo pero era eficiente, casi como una morfina. Ella sabía que estaba abusando de las pastillas aquellas, pero el médico le había dicho que las tomara cada vez que sintiera dolor y aunque no estaba segura de si el dolor había sido imaginado por su pesadilla o era real ella realmente quería calmarlo.

Miró su mano derecha e intentó mover los dedos, teniendo más existo que antes, pero aun se sentían tan rígidos y dolorosos. El temor que sentía hacia su propio piano provenía de aquella melodía que resonaba en su cabeza y del no poder seguir tocándolo. Era una mezcla de dos cosas que odiaba y se intensificaba cada vez que cerraba los ojos.

Lo peor de todo, el nuevo piano que había anhelado durante tanto tiempo y que por fin había llegado no hacía más que recordarle ese dolor que sentía.

Desde que era niña y se había dejado envolver por las teclas del piano, permitiendo a la música sonar en su cabeza siempre, Ariel había tenido una extraña habilidad para que melodías que conocía o desconocía resonaran en su cabeza en cada momento para así darle ambiente a las situaciones que se le presentaban encima. Desde un simple desayuno en familia hasta un momento importante en su vida. Esas melodías siempre le habían dado el sonido de fondo poniendo más alegría en su vida y hasta la fecha jamás había sentido miedo de ellas, incluso cuando había estado asustada en otras ocasiones, como cuando salió de acampada con sus hermanas y les había dado por contar historias de terror. No era que estuviera aterrada entonces, pero la melodía que sonaba en su cabeza en ese momento le daba el ambiente para sentirse así.

Entonces, si ella ya había pasado por esto, ¿por qué esa melodía la aterraba tanto?

¿Era culpa del piano o culpa suya? Tal vez si no hubiera cruzado la calle o se hubiera fijado, jamás habría sonado en su cabeza y ahora estaría tocando el piano que tanto quería.

Pero en su lugar estaba aterrada de hacerlo.

Una pianista que le teme a su propio instrumento. Qué tontería.

Aun si tocaba twinkle twinkle little star o under the sea, ella estaba segura de que la única melodía que resonaría es esa que la hacía temblar de terror.

Ella se había convertido en lo único que jamás espero, una marioneta de sus propios miedos y de su propio piano.

– ¿Qué está pasando? – Murmuró ella en medio de la noche mientras miraba su mano lastimada con temor.

Continuará…

* * *

 **N/A:** ¡Comienza la pesadilla! Si les soy sincera, quería hacer una trama oscura, muy oscura, pero al final mientras estaba escribiendo me di cuenta de que aunque quería una trama oscura, tampoco quería hacerla depresiva así que al final intente hacerla un poco de ambos. Por un lado, la trama no es oscura, al menos no desde mi punto de vista, pero me quede satisfecha con lo que he escrito y evidentemente este fics no está ni cerca de terminar.

Dejen reviews.  
Se despide _Lira12._


	9. Sobre cristales rotos

_**Resumen:**_ _Nadie amaba tanto la música como lo hacía Ariel, excepto quizá su madre. Era una conexión única que existía entre ambas, pero cuando una gran tragedia golpea a la familia real la música dejo de ser alegría para la familia convirtiéndose únicamente en dolor. Años después, cuando Ariel siente que la música que tanto ama se le escapa de las manos y no hay nada más allá del agujero negro, será su familia la que deberá encontrar la manera de escapar del dolor para devolverle la sonrisa a la joven._

~ Disclaimer: The Little Mermaid es una obra escrita por Hans Christian Andersen y una adaptación al cine y a la televisión basada en el libro.

* * *

 **~ Melodía del corazón ~**

 _9  
Sobre cristales rotos_

Ariel alzó una ceja mientras miraba el juego de ajedrez en el cual estaban dos de sus seis hermanas mayores participando. A ella no le parecía tan divertido como a sus hermanas, quienes solían alagar a la otra cada vez que hacían una jugada que consideraban interesante. Ella, por su parte, simplemente estaba sentada en la silla frente a Alana con los brazos cruzados sobre la mesa y su cabeza sobre estos para utilizarlos a modo de escudo, así de tal manera esconder su rostro de vez en cuando.

Alana y Attina podían ser verdaderamente aburridas cuando querían –ejem, casi siempre–. Ariel atribuía esto a « _crecer_ », algo que ella definitivamente no quería hacer nunca.

– Esa fue buena, pero veamos cómo responderás a esta jugada – Alana dijo mientras recogía un caballo negro que se encontraba entre sus filas y lo movía unos espacios hacia adelante. Attina alzó las cejas sorprendida mientras movía su mano por encima de sus piezas buscando una manera de liberarse de las ataduras en las que la había metido su hermana menor.

– Uhm, parece que me tienes atrapada.

– Esto es aburrido – Murmuró Ariel recostando su cabeza de lado con la mirada en la puerta del salón familiar con la esperanza de que se abrieran de golpe y alguien fuera a sacarla de esa tortura.

– Deberías estar haciendo tus tareas – Attina dijo con calma – No querrás que se acumulen

– Eso sería interesante si en realidad me importará – Ella murmuró – Además, aun si quisiera hacerlas –que no quiero– no puedo usar un simple lápiz, soy diestra

– Estoy segura de que si se lo pides a Andrina, ella podría escribir por ti.

– No, ¿has visto la letra de Andrina? Es como un huracán.

Alana rió mientras sacaba una de las piezas de Attina del tablero – Es verdad, tiene mala caligrafía.

– ¿Qué haré ahora? – Gimió la muchacha volviendo a esconder su rostro – ¿Podemos siquiera encender el televisor?

– Pero si lo tenías encendido y no te gusto nada de lo que había en la programación – Alana explicó con calma antes de tomar el control y encender el televisor con la pantalla en las noticias. La chica gimió como si estuviera siendo torturada.

– No es lo que tenía en mente. Ojalá pudiera salir de aquí.

– Lo siento, pero no hay mucho que hacer cuando estás tan lastimada – Attina sacudió la cabeza arrebatando cruelmente una pieza de Alana, la muchacha pelinegra parpadeó sorprendida varias veces – Dejaste un muro abajo

– Venga, si hubieras dado un paso enfrente habría usado uno de mis peones.

– No entiendo este juego.

Attina sonrió – Eso es porque estás viéndolo de forma aburrida. Este es un juego de estrategia e inteligencia

– Me sorprende que Alana sepa jugarlo.

– ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

– Pues que eres el tipo de chica que se preocupa por su apariencia y no por su inteligencia.

– Wow, realmente estás aburrida como para no reparar en lo que estás diciendo – Alana alzó una ceja mirándola molesta – Eso ha sido cruel

– Lo siento – Ariel murmuró con un tono vacío antes de mirar hacia el televisor. Las noticias mostraban su reciente accidente con algunos detalles y entrevistas a algunas personas que estuvieron cerca del incidente. Cerró los ojos haciendo una mueca al arrugar su nariz – Por favor apágala

Las dos chicas miraron a la pelirroja antes de mirar el televisor. La muchacha no lo vio, pero las expresiones de las dos chicas se ensombrecieron brevemente antes de que Alana cambiara de canal a una película que estaban pasando. El televisor de por sí tenía un volumen muy bajo así que tampoco es que estuvieran escuchando las noticias antes.

– ¡Hey! – Alguien entró en la habitación con una gran sonrisa en sus labios. Ariel alzó la cabeza rápidamente, esperando a que algo bueno sucediera. Adella alzaba las manos por sobre su cabeza mientras el resto de sus hermanas entraban en la habitación cargando unas cosas – Adivinen quien tiene una cita mañana por la noche.

– Esto no es lo que esperaba – Murmuró Ariel apoyando su mejilla en su palma izquierda.

– ¡Trajimos la pizza! – Arista salió de detrás de Adella con una sonrisa.

– ¡Eso sí es lo que importa! – Ella golpeó la mesa varias veces con una sonrisa en sus labios.

– Y helado, compramos helado también – Andrina dijo mientras se acercaba a la mesa con una bolsa.

– Hey, quedamos con que comprarían algo saludable para comer – Attina miró a sus hermanas con una mueca.

– Estuvimos pensando en si comprar pizza o comida china – Aquata explicó mientras dejaba unas cucharas sobre la mesa – Instalaron ese nuevo local de comida china en la plaza, pero había una fila enorme, así que preferimos comprar la pizza

– Eso no es lo importante – Adella dijo mientras se sentaba junto a Ariel y recogía una cuchara para poder comer helado primero.

– Pon eso en un refrigerador, comeremos la pizza primero – Alana la regaño.

– Déjalo por ahí, parece piedra y no se descongelará pronto – Aquata dijo con calma.

– Está bien, escuchen, porque este fue el destino llamando a mi puerta – Adella sonrió mirando a las chicas – Ahí estaba yo, haciendo la fila para comprar con Arista y cuando finalmente fue nuestro turno, fue como si los ángeles cantaran y se oía música y…

– Stevie la invito a salir – Arista dijo bruscamente recogiendo un trozo de pizza. Se ganó una mirada molesta por parte de la castaña y solo se encogió de hombros – Es que fue así. No recuerdo haber visto ni ángeles ni haber oído nada. Solo recuerdo haberte visto a ti babeando

– Eso no es cierto – Se quejó la chica mientras Ariel reía. Recogió un trozo de pizza con cuidado y le dio un mordisco.

– Sí lo fue – Resopló.

– ¿Stevie? – Attina alzó una ceja.

– Oh, ese chico que tiene los labios grandes – Alana se rió.

– No es así – Adella frunció el ceño.

– Stevie labios de calamar – Andrina asintió guiñándole el ojo a Alana.

– En fin – Adella dijo mirando a Arista molesta antes de mirar a sus hermanas – Trabaja en Pizza's Jones y estuvimos hablando mientras nos atendía, me ha invitado a salir mañana

– Es una cita – Aquata dijo con calma – Habló de eso durante todo el camino de regreso

Adella volvió a mirar a su hermana molesta antes de alzar un brazo por los hombros de la pelirroja que parecía tener algunos problemas para sostener el trozo de pizza. Parte de los ingredientes cayó sobre la mesa cuando la muchacha se cargó sobre ella y la pelirroja la miro molesta. Si ya había sido difícil dar el primer mordisco…

– Ahora, si todo sale bien con Stevie tal vez podríamos ir a una cita doble.

– No tengo nadie con quien salir – Ella dijo mientras soltaba el trozo de pizza y se volteaba a mirar a Andrina – ¿No compraron bebida o algo?

– Oh, sí, trajimos algunas bebidas – La chica dijo mientras revisaba una de las bolsas – y vasos

– Tú dices eso, pero cierto chico pelinegro que estuvo esperando todo el día en el hospital seguro que no piensa así – Adella siguió hablando.

– Ya te dije que no estamos saliendo – Dijo Ariel recibiendo un vaso con líquido. Agradeció a su hermana antes de beber un poco y desear seguir mirando el tonto juego de ajedrez antes que hablar con Adella sobre algo que no era cierto.

– Por una vez, voy a coincidir con Adella – Arista alzó una mano – Parecía bastante abrumado

– Solo fue un buen amigo que ayudo a su buena amiga – Ariel dijo con calma.

– Coincido con Ariel – Attina asintió bebiendo un poco de bebida – Es demasiado joven

– Ay por favor, como si tú no hubieras querido salir con chicos a los quince – Andrina rodó los ojos.

– Eso no viene al caso.

– Ósea que es verdad – Sonrió con malicia.

Ariel rió suavemente mirando a sus hermanas brevemente. Sentarse todas en la mesa, comer algo de chatarra y tener conversaciones al azar era algo que había extrañado hacer. Ni siquiera recordaba de cuando había sido la última vez que hacían una actividad juntas, últimamente cada una iba por su cuenta tomando diferentes caminos que la separaban de las demás.

– Estoy pensando en que tal vez rojo se vería mejor – Andrina murmuró señalando su flequillo – ¿Qué piensas tú?

Ariel hizo una mueca – Si sabes que yo tengo el cabello natural y no teñido.

– No es lo que insinué – Sonrió con malicia – pero es sorprendente

– Oh dios – Ariel gruñó al rato, cuando quedaban pocos trozos de pizza y sus hermanas estaban zampándose los botes de helado sin dejar de conversar sobre chicos – viernes por la noche y yo estoy aquí atrapada

– Tal vez mañana las cosas mejoren – Adella dijo con una sonrisa – Yo tengo una cita mañana

– Ya lo dijiste – Ariel miró a la muchacha.

– La gente normalmente tiene una cita los viernes – Alana torció los labios.

Viernes, eh.

Ariel miró el reloj en la pared, eran cerca de las nueve de la noche. Su estómago se revolvió al recordar la fecha de ese día y lo mucho que la había estado esperando antes. Ahora ya no importaba, porque el solo pensar en ir a un recital de música hacía que se estremeciera. Además, ni siquiera había podido comprar entradas así que no era tan grave como lo parecía.

– Te extrañamos en el colegio hoy, por cierto – Arista dijo con calma mientras le sonreía – Casi todos los profesores preguntaron por ti

– Excepto el de química – Andrina dijo con calma – Creo que le das miedo

– Debe estar contento de que ya no pueda hacer explotar el laboratorio – Ariel dijo despreocupada – Ojala pudiera ir a clases, apuesto a que es mejor que estar aquí aburrida

– Jamás pensé que dirías eso – Attina le sonrió dándole algunas palmaditas en la cabeza. La chica gruñó antes de sonreír y recoger un trozo de pizza. Su mano tembló brevemente por el peso de la comida y por el hecho de que no era su mano dominante y tras haberse calmado, ella la movió para poder comer.

Para Ariel ese momento fue mágico. Era la segunda vez en que pensaba en algo y sucedía como si fuese un deseo, había podido darle un mordisco a la pizza sin ningún problema. Pensándolo bien, si era un deseo cumplido entonces ella quería que se revirtiera, había escuchado en cuentos sobre los tres deseos que se podían conceder y no quería desperdiciar sus dos deseos de esta forma.

Su padre entró en la habitación sonriendo a las siete chicas. Era la primera vez que lo veía a esas horas de la noche desocupado, siempre estaba hasta el cuello del trabajo y no era mucho el tiempo en que lo veían incluso se saltaba las comidas.

– Hey, chicas – Él sonrió mientras se acercaba a la mesa – ¿Cómo están?

– Esto es mejor que el almuerzo que tuvimos hoy – Arista señaló la pizza y el helado – No me gusta el hígado

Las chicas rieron suavemente, su padre sonrió.

– ¿Ariel?

– Estoy tan bien como se puede estar un viernes por la noche encerrada en casa sin saber qué hacer – Ella sonrió con burla. Su padre hizo una mueca mirando al resto de las chicas que solo se encogieron de hombros o sacudieron la cabeza.

Él se aclaró la garganta echando un breve vistazo a las heridas de la muchacha, raspones en su rostro que estaban curándose, su pierna lastimada, su brazo casi paralizado. Se estremeció visiblemente antes de meter la mano en el bolsillo.

– Acabo de terminar unos papeles sobre el festival – Dijo suavemente sin mirar a las chicas, únicamente mirando su mano en el bolsillo en donde podía sentir unos trozos de cartón – Sobre el tema de tu accidente, aún estamos trabajando en eso. Se ha abierto una investigación y la persona que estaba conduciendo será llevada a un juicio. Adella, se requerirá tu presencia, la de Flounder y el chico ese

– Eric.

– Sí, él – Asintió Tritón antes de mirar a la muchacha – Estoy seguro de que lo has pasado mal últimamente así que he pensado que quizá podría hacer algo para hacerte feliz

– Oh, no es necesario. Estoy acostumbrándome a tener todo el lastimado – Ariel sonrió amablemente.

– El lavabo estaba manchado de sangre esta mañana – Alana frunció el ceño mirando a la chica.

– Hey, cada vez me golpeó menos en las encías – Ariel se defendió causando que la chica arrugara la nariz con asco y al mismo tiempo riera – y te advertí que no entraras hasta que yo limpiara

Tritón sonrió ante la interacción de sus hijas antes de sacar los trozos de cartón rectangulares que tenía en su mano. Era un cartón muy débil, casi como un trozo de papel.

– Pedí a Sebastián que consiguiera estos. Hay uno para cada una, así que iremos todos como familia.

– Oh, ¿son entradas al cine? – Arista preguntó con curiosidad.

– Se estrenara la nueva película de mi actor favorito – Adella dijo con una sonrisa ensoñadora – Nada mejor que ver un galán siendo el chico malo en la película

Ariel soltó el trozo de pizza y recogió una servilleta para poder limpiarse la mano mientras Attina recogía los boletos que su padre le había extendido. A muchacha los miro con calma sosteniéndolos con ambas manos.

– Son entradas para el teatro – Dijo con confusión – ¿Una ópera?

– Un recital de piano – Ariel respondió con sorpresa mientras tomaba los boletos – En primera fila. Pensaba conseguirlos el lunes pasado, pero con el accidente no pude y de todos modos estaban agotados en primera fila, ¿cómo los conseguiste? – Parecía sorprendida.

– Supongo que ser rey tiene sus beneficios – Sonrió su padre antes de aclararse la garganta – ¿Qué dicen si vamos todos juntos, como familia?

Pudo ver las miradas de duda en los rostros de las chicas, casi como si estuvieran buscando alguna excusa rápida para no asistir. Él tenía que ser sincero, tampoco estaba muy emocionado por ir, pero desde el accidente de Ariel algo en él se había removido de dolor y temor. El simple hecho de haber estado a poco de perder a su hija hizo que sintiera que el alma se le escapaba del cuerpo. No podía pasar toda la vida lamentando la muerte de su esposa y perdiéndose el hecho de que su hija menor tenía bastante en común con Atenea.

– ¡Si! – Ariel se puso en pie de golpe. Sostuvo su peso con una sola mano. Había una gran sonrisa en su rostro que fue borrada en cosa de segundos, sus ojos reflejaron algo que él no había visto nunca: temor. Sus dientes castañearon y brevemente, casi disimuladamente, su mirada se movió hacia la esquina de la habitación donde un gran objeto descansaba bajo una manta blanca. Él sabía que se trataba de un piano de cola, conocía los detalles de aquel piano que Sebastián se había esmerado en conseguir y aunque le ponía incomodo –sin saber si era porque estaba oculto tras la manta o porque estaba ahí en la sala– no había hecho ningún comentario sobre el – Oh, no…

– Ta vez sea buena idea – Attina dijo con dureza, casi como si deseara que algún plan saliera de pronto – ¿qué dicen ustedes?

– No – Ariel repitió de pronto – Tengo mucha tarea que hacer

– Hace un momento decías que no la harías – Alana dijo confundida.

– ¿Tú quieres ir a un recital? – Alzó la ceja mirando a la muchacha desafiante.

– Yo…

– Sí, tal vez deberíamos ir – Arista dijo con una gran sonrisa sorprendiendo a todas.

– ¿Eh? – Ariel parpadeó confundida.

– Escucha, fui bastante cruel contigo cuando hice ese comentario hace algunas semanas atrás y ahora mismo lamento haberlo hecho, sobre todo porque no puedes tocar el piano de momento – Arista le sonrió dulcemente – ¡y quiero compensarlo! Así que he pensado en qué hacer, pero nunca se me ocurría nada. Opino que vayamos

Ariel abrió la boca mientras pensaba estremeciéndose. La pesadilla que la torturaba noche tras noche desde el accidente, hace una semana, parecía cobrar vida mientras estaba despierta.

– Realmente no tengo ganas de salir ahora – Dijo suavemente – Además, solo pensar en caminar hasta el teatro hace que me canse mentalmente y ni hablar de lo complicado que es cambiarse de ropa. ¡Y no me veré bien con un vestido y una bota

– ¿Por qué no ir vestida con jeans? – Andrina alzó una ceja curiosa.

– Es un evento para el cual debes ir vestido para la ocasión – Attina rió suavemente mientras recogía su vaso de bebida.

– Tal vez en otra ocasión aceptaré la oferta.

– Oh, vamos, este sí es un regalo de los ángeles, no como lo de Adella.

– Hey, discúlpate conmigo, he esperado que este momento llegue desde hace tiempo.

– Ni siquiera es lindo.

– Chicas – Attina llamó la atención de sus hermanas. Arista y Adella dejaron de discutir rápidamente antes de mirar a la pelirroja con curiosidad.

– Entonces está decidido – Dijo Tritón con una sonrisa mirando a sus hijas – La función es cerca de las diez, pero nos iremos antes. Prepárense

– No recuerdo haber aceptado – Ariel parpadeó confundida – ¡Espera, no puedo salir con una bota en la pierna!

– ¡Lo sabía! – Ariel miró a Adella confundida – Quieres verte bien para ese chico

– Ya te dije que no es lo que piensas – Ella dijo sintiendo sus mejillas arder.

– Para no ser lo que dices, siempre se sonrojas cuando hablas de él – Andrina dijo con una sonrisa.

Ariel intentó no mirar a su hermana mayor –la cual solo era _un_ año mayor, cabe destacar– después de aquel comentario que hizo, pero la muchacha no le quitaba la mirada de encima. Casi la estaba presionando con la intensa mirada que daba. Se sintió nerviosa y su corazón no estaba seguro de poder aguantarlo. Pensar en Eric era una cosa, pero ser obligada a pensar en él a causa de los comentarios de sus hermanas era otra cosa.

Se encontró minutos más tardes en su habitación sentada sobre la cama mientras Alana lanzaba vestidos a diestra y siniestra por encima de su cabeza, buscando los hermosos vestidos que pudieran vestir durante aquella velada. Para ella no era solo ir a un recital, era la oportunidad vestir como una princesa verdadera –aunque era una princesa.

– Sigo pensando que no deberíamos ir – Murmuró Ariel viendo los vestidos volar por la habitación.

Attina se acercó a ella recogiendo un vestido azul con perlas brillantes y sin mangas o tirantes – ¿Hay alguna razón por la que no quieres ir?

– Porque vestidos y muletas no lucen bien juntos – Ella dijo alzando una ceja.

– Pensé que podías caminar sin muletas.

– Distancias cortas – Respondió a Adella con calma.

– Relájate, te vendrá bien salir de casa – Attina le extendió el vestido – Pruébate este

– Pero… – Resopló tomando el vestido en sus manos y luego mirando a sus hermanas – a ustedes ni siquiera les gusta el piano

– Pero yo amo vestir elegante – Alana dijo con una sonrisa en sus labios – y no digas eso, nos haces ver como las malas del cuento

– Pienso que es una buena oportunidad – Aquata dijo con una sonrisa – Aunque no lo parezca estamos acostumbradas a tenerte todo el día tocando el piano y oírlo –aunque sea de forma forzada– se ha vuelto un habito

– Ahora yo soy la mala del cuento – Ariel resopló mirando el vestido azul de perlas que Attina le había dado. Era largo, por lo que quizá no se notarían sus pies, pero aun así no le gustaba lo que estaba haciendo.

En algún momento de la noche, había sido obligada a vestirse elegantemente para el recital, no es que fuera algo realmente importante hacerlo o no, ella ya lo había hecho en varias ocasiones, pero el simple hecho de tener seis hermanas mayores significaba que ella no tenía escapatoria incluso si su pierna no estuviera rota.

Por suerte para ella, las muletas no fueron necesarias debido a que una caravana real, más bien como una van, apareció en la entrada del castillo con la intención de llevar a las siete chicas y al rey hacia su destino. Ariel sentía como se le revolvía el estómago a cada segundo que se acercaban más al teatro y muy pronto estaba por devolver tanto el hígado que había almorzado –en este aspecto tenía que coincidir con Arista al decir que era asqueroso– y la pizza junto al helado que se había zampado unos momentos atrás cuando estaba reunida con sus hermanas.

Se encontraba sentada en la parte delantera de la van, mirando nerviosa por la ventana, sintiendo el estómago revolverse aún más. Tuvo que bajar un poco el vidrio para poder recibir aire con la excusa de que sentía calor cuando en realidad solo quería evitar desmayarse.

Sus oídos comenzaron a zumbar cuando se encontraron a una cuadra del teatro y una extraña melodía se escuchaba desde lejos. Todavía tenía el oído medio inflamado, evidentemente podía oír mejor que hace cinco días atrás, pero aun así sentía que había un muro entre el sonido y ella. Lo que era peor, las pesadillas que tenía a menudo no ayudaban en nada a que no sintiera ganas de distanciarse de la música permanentemente.

Respiró hondo cuando hubieron llegado. El teatro era un edificio bastante grande y bastante ancho, por fuera se veía como una gran cúpula, aunque por dentro no tenía una apariencia redonda. El edificio se encontraba rodeado por pilares anchos de marfil preciosos con relieves en espirales, sostenía un techo por encima del teatro. La taquilla para comprar boletos se encontraba hacia un lado, una pequeña caseta rectangular donde las personas hacían una larga fila para poder comprar sus boletos de último minuto.

Por otro lado, la fila para entrar al lugar era aún más grande que la de boletería. Había demasiadas personas esperando a que abrieran las puertas y eso a Ariel no le sorprendía para nada. El reino en el que vivía era muy devoto hacia la música, por tanto eventos como este eran vastos en multitudes.

– Estaremos horas haciendo fila – Adella gimió.

– Oh bueno, es una pena, podemos volver a casa ahora – Sonrió Ariel con calma mientras miraba hacia su conductor.

Arista gruñó sacudiendo la cabeza desde atrás – Vamos, ni siquiera nos hemos formado aun.

– Lo siento, pero mi pierna no soportara tanto tiempo de pie – Ariel se encogió de hombros despreocupada.

– ¿Qué sucede contigo? eres al que normalmente quieres asistir a estos eventos – Attina alzo una ceja con curiosidad.

– Simplemente estoy velando por el bienestar de mi pierna. Mientras más pronto se cure, más pronto dejaré de sufrir aburrida en casa.

– Tiene un punto – Aquata dijo con calma – pero ya vinimos hasta aquí

– Y este vestido fue hecho para lucirse, no para escapar – Alana dijo con una sonrisa.

Ariel rodó los ojos mientras miraba hacia la fila de personas que había. Hizo una mueca mirando hacia sus hermanas por encima de su hombro y luego hacia su padre que estaba en el volante del auto.

– ¿Cuál es el plan? – Preguntó suavemente.

Ojalá hubiera mantenido la boca cerrada.

Esperar a que abrieran las grandes puertas de cristal había sido muy aburrido, aun peor esperar a que toda la gente entrara antes que ellos. Cuando finalmente se encontraban en el vestíbulo del teatro la muchacha no pudo evitar sentirse intimidada de pronto y aunque miraba las puertas esperando a que sus piernas se movieran para escaparse, cosa que no iba a suceder.

– Esta es la primera vez que no estaremos en un palco – Aquata dijo mirando un folleto. Ariel no quiso explicarle que comprar las entradas significaba que los palcos quedaban fuera del alcance, ya que para usar los palcos del teatro el rey debía pedir unas entradas específico para ello. Ariel ni siquiera estaba segura de que su padre hubiera pensado en usar los palcos debido a su pierna lastimada y a la gran cantidad de escaleras que hubiera tenido que subir para llegar ahí. Evidentemente con una lesión como la suya, asientos en el primer piso eran más conveniente – Parece que mucha gente va a tocar hoy y muchos instrumentos, no solo el piano

– Es un recital de música clásica – Ariel murmuró mirando el folleto de reojo que se encontraba en las manos de la chica – Estupendo, seguro que habrán obras de Beethoven, Chopin y TChaikovsky, entre otros. Ustedes vinieron a quedarse dormidas

– Realmente no querías venir, ¿verdad?

– ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

– El tono desganado que usas al hablar.

– Oh – Ella se removió incomoda – En realidad ya no tengo tantas ganas de escuchar el recital

– Estoy pensando – Arista se recargo sobre ella sosteniéndola de los hombros – que en realidad no quieres compartir la música con nosotras

– O tal vez simplemente no tengo deseos de entrar ahí – Ella murmuró suavemente antes de comenzar a caminar lentamente, sintiendo la bota cada vez más pesada con cada paso – Además, apenas puedo oír

– Pensé que tu oído se estaba desinflamando – Attina murmuró, caminando por delante de ella.

– Eso no significa que esté completamente desinflamado – Ella dijo con calma.

Fue extraña la sensación, pero bastante real. Ariel sintió como varios ojos se posaron sobre ella al caminar, algunos murmuraban y otros ni siquiera tenían la decencia de mostrarse avergonzados por ser atrapados fotografiándola o hablando de ella en voz alta. Por otro lado, ella sentía como su rostro se calentaba y probablemente se teñía del mismo color que su cabello.

Sí, las pesadillas eran una cosa, pero la otra razón por la cual ella no quería ir al teatro era para evitar esto: los rumores. Desde el accidente, ella no había dejado la comodidad de su hogar por lo tanto podía decirse con seguridad que esa era la primera vez que aparecía en publico. ¡Y por supuesto! Siendo una de las siete princesas, una cara bastante conocida, era imposible que no destacara esa noche al momento de cruzar una de las dos puertas del interior del teatro.

Se encogió mientras caminaba hacia adelante, nerviosa por tropezar, ya que cada vez se sentía como el piso se inclinaba levemente hacia abajo conforme avanzaba.

Ariel conocía el teatro como la palma de su mano, como cada perfecta tecla de un piano, como sus sueños al dormir… Ella había pasado más tiempo en el teatro que en otro lado. Muchas competencias, muchos recitales, incluso ocasiones en las que iba voluntariamente a ver algunos espectáculos como musicales o como obras que se presentaban. Incluso los empleados ya la tenían ubicada cada vez que aparecía por ahí con Flounder, aunque claro siendo ella quien era, lo normal era que todos en el reino supieran su nombre. ¿Hola, hija menor del rey sonaba de algo?

Tan bien conocía el teatro como para afirmar que las luces de tenue color que se encontraban en las paredes, separadas por un espacio de dos metros, eran nuevas ya que las ampolletas anteriores eran más fuertes. Había tres filas de asientos separadas por dos pasillos a cada lado. Las sillas del centro eran cerca de diez en total y a los lados había al menos cinco asientos por cada fila. Los asientos en sí eran de un material exquisito al tacto y cómodo, no cuero rechinante al sentarse o madera sólida y dura, era de género color burdeo precioso. Los asientos se levantaban y bajaban, de modo que si alguien no estaba sentado en uno de ellos no molestará en el camino.

Mientras más se acercaba, más miradas habían sobre ella.

Las paredes estaban pintadas de color crema precioso que resaltaba con el color de la tenue luz de las ampolletas. Había algunos relieves en las paredes, una especie de ondas que se movían por todo el lugar, algunas especies de estrellas de cuatro puntas y algunas flores. Se veía bastane elegante y bastante bonito, reconfortante al vistazo simple y rápido, maravilloso al ojo del espectador.

A la mitad de los asientos había una especie de palco de segundo piso en donde había la mitad de asientos de los que había en el piso de abajo. Separados por los mismos pasillos y teniendo la misma cantidad de silla en cada lado. A los costados, en las paredes, había algunos pacos más pequeños en donde un mínimo de diez personas podía caber.

El teatro resplandecía con colores rojos, burdeos, crema y dorados que le daban una apariencia enriquecida y aunque todo el lugar en sí se veía caro, realmente caro y costoso, como si una sola entrada costara millones, eso no era cierto. En sí solo era la apariencia, pero lo que simulaba ser oro no era más que pirita. Algunos palcos tenían un candelabro pequeño sobre los asientos, los cuales no eran para nada iguales a los que se encontraban en el piso uno y dos, ya que eran sillas con respaldos grandes que llegaban hasta la coronilla. Un gran telón rojo cubría el escenario y los bordes inferiores tenían una cinta dorada que le daba algo de estilo.

– Ahí – Attina señaló los asientos de primera fila mientras miraba los boletos, ahora partidos a la mitad y con un sello, que le habían hecho al momento de entrar.

– No sabía que se compraban asientos – Andrina dijo con sorpresa mientras caminaba hacia uno de ellos para poder sentarse – Yo pensé que podías sentarte en cualquier lugar

– Eso depende del evento – Ariel explicó con calma – En otros reinos funciona así, pero aquí dependiendo del evento y de la magnitud de este los asientos vienen con los boletos o no. Si es un evento importante los asientos vienen asignados, lo que hace que los boletos sean más caros o más baratos, pero si el evento es algo, por ejemplo, hecho por la ciudad puedes sentarte en cualquier lado. Los asientos que hay en el primer y segundo piso son de color burdeo, lo que significa que están abiertos a todo público, pero los de los palcos son de color rojo, que significa que pagaron extra para poder tener un lugar ahí. El precio de los palcos es el mismo en cada evento, sin importar su magnitud o no, y se vende por separado a la de los asientos de aquí

– ¿Quieres decir…? – Alana torció el gesto pensando – Que si queríamos usar un palco…

– El precio hubiera sido más caro que asientos en primera fila – Ella asintió – Por lo general es para los millonarios del pueblo

– Pero nosotros somos de la familia real – Arista parpadeó confundida.

– La familia real tiene un palco propio – Ariel asintió mientras se detenía delante de su asiento y alzaba la mano señalando un palco especial, grande que se encontraba a la izquierda de donde estaban sentadas y que un telón lo cubría. Era un balcón sobresaliendo de las paredes. – Por lo general no habría que pagar para nosotros, pero dado que el recital al que asistimos es un evento de fuera, es decir de gran magnitud porque no es propio del reino, los boletos deben ser comprados. Evidentemente, si papá no compra boletos ahí, entonces estos no se venden. En caso de que exista un evento creado por el reino, los boletos se le entregan si se da la ocasión en que él los pida para poder asistir. Es algo así como un beneficio por ser el rey. Sin embargo, si él quisiera un asiento de primer o segundo piso durante un evento hecho por el reino, tendría que comprarlos.

– Y yo creía que no sabías nada sobre la familia real – Attina dijo riendo suavemente mientras tomaba asiento.

– Paso mucho tiempo aquí y suelo asistir a muchos recitales aun si no participo – Ella estuvo tentada a hablar en pasado, pero lo dejo pasar para no preocupar a sus hermanas. Su mano comenzó a cosquillear y enseguida se volteó hacia el escenario, tan grande y tan reluciente.

Frente a ella había una gran separación en la cual la orquesta solía acomodarse con sus instrumentos, separados por una gruesa cuerda de terciopelo color azul con espirales rojos para impedir el paso de los espectadores. Había dos escaleras de cinco seis escalones a cada lado del escenario, pero eran estrechas, como para que una persona subiera a la vez y no más de una.

El suelo no era de madera, sino de moqueta para aturdir el sonido que no se escuchara eco. La moqueta que lo cubría tampoco era roja, para no destacar más de lo que aquel color cubría el lugar, sino que era azul como el par, precioso y de alguna manera que Ariel nunca lograba comprender, encajaba perfectamente sin arruinar la estética del lugar.

Respiró nerviosa mirando hacia el escenario y se sentó en su asiento junto a Arista a un lado y a Andrina al otro.

Una parte de ella realmente se sentía conmovida con Arista y por querer venir a un recital –cuando lo odiaba– solo por ella. Es cierto que cada una de sus hermanas odiaba el piano, Ariel no se cansaba de recordarlo siempre, por lo tanto cada vez que una de ellas hacía algo en relación a la música ella tenía la tendencia a sorprenderse y a quedarse shockeada brevemente. Primero Attina que siempre estudiaba con el piano sonando de fondo como si la música la ayudase a concentrarse, luego Aquata, que la piscina se encontraba justo delante de la sala familiar por tanto el sonido del piano siempre se escapaba por las ventanas, luego Alana que de pronto quiso oír más su música y ahora Arista que después de haber despotricado contra ella quería disculparse aceptando ir a un recital.

Ariel no era tonta y sabía cuánto dolor podía traer la melodía de su instrumento favorito, pero sabía que la diferencia entre un pianista cualquiera y ella era abismal. A las chicas no les dolía escuchar a otra persona tocar el piano, les dolía escucharla a ella tocar el piano. Nunca había sido a que se referían con "esencia", pero por lo visto, incluso con los ojos cerrados, ellas eran capaces de distinguirla tocando el piano de otras personas. Lo que había visto en la práctica. Andrina siempre le había asegurado que toda su esencia estaba plasmada en el piano, así como Adella le repetía una y otra vez a sus preguntas que era su aura y aun así, con todo, ella no lo entendía. Incluso su padre sabía reconocer cuando ella estaba en el piano sin necesidad de mirarla.

– ¿Quién es Elisa? – Aquata preguntó mirando el folleto con una mueca confundida – No sabía que el espectáculo era una dedicatoria

– Elisa es parte del título de una de las obras de Beethoven – Ariel explicó con calma – Es la última que será tocada, se llama Für Elise, aunque algunas personas la conocen como Para Elisa o como «la melodía de las cajas musicales» – Echó una breve mirada hacia Attina que la observaba con sorpresa – ¿Qué?

– Nada – Ella sacudió la cabeza pensativa. Ariel inclinó la cabeza con curiosidad y luego se encogió de hombros despreocupada mirando hacia el frente. Las luces del teatro aún estaban encendidas, lo que significaba que aún faltaba tiempo para empezar.

El corazón comenzó a palpitarle con fuerza cuando las luces se apagaron de pronto. Su padre hizo un comentario sobre lo oscuro que estaba y que no recordaba que aquel lugar estuviera tan poco iluminado. Ella tuvo que coincidir en que tanto él como sus hermanas debían sentirse así, ya que la cantidad de veces que iban al teatro al año rondaba las dos o tres veces, por otro lado, ella estaba ahí casi todos los meses, una o dos veces durante estos.

Los murmullos de las personas desaparecieron rápidamente cuando el telón comenzó a moverse en la oscuridad dejando a la vista una gran pared negra que en esos momentos no era iluminada por nada. Era casi como estar en el cine y con la película a punto de iniciar. Hubo un gran silencio, ni pasos ni respiraciones, Ariel contuvo la suya propia mientras su mano derecha comenzaba a hormiguear nuevamente. El reflector se encendió y en el centro del teatro había una gran multitud de personas. Por los vestidos color lila y los esmoquin negros, Ariel supo que algo estaba por venir. Muchos de ellos sostenían instrumentos desde violines hasta xilófonos, algunos tambores y flautas de todo tipo. Un hombre de espaldas al público tenía una pequeña varita en sus manos. Era una orquesta. Algunas mujeres se encontraban de pie a un lado, sin instrumentos, lo que para ella significaba que su mayor instrumento era su voz.

Cuando los tambores resonaron por todo el teatro, Ariel cerró los ojos nerviosa. La música rápidamente comenzó a invadir todo el lugar y tal como ella supuso, era un recital de música clásica, nada creado por el propio compositor del instrumento, todo creado en antaño por grandes compositores que ahora solo vivían en las partituras que dejaron trascender con el tiempo.

Aunque no lo parecía, ella tenía un vasto conocimiento de música como para poder identificar cada canción, cada compositor y de vez en cuando, dependiendo de la canción, quizá el año en que fue compuesta; no es que ella lo supiera por gusto. Sebastián se lo había enseñado cuando había aprendido a tocar el piano y aunque muchas de esas enseñanzas eran comentarios que soltaba y se quedaban a fuego grabadas en su memoria, ella realmente no tenía intención de aprender nada de eso. A Ariel le gustaba la música, la amaba con el corazón, pero si había algo que odiaba era esto: la música de otros. No le gustaba cuando las personas tocaban las canciones de otros intentando llegar al corazón de alguien, porque eso no le decía nada a ella. Simplemente era un vil plagio. Por otro lado, tenía que admitir que muchas composiciones eran difícil de aprender y que alguien sea capaz de tocarla sin la partitura era un logro del cual sentirse orgulloso.

Sebastián y su madre, que en paz descanse, le habían enseñado que no había nada más maravilloso que cautivar a las personas con tu propia melodía. Eso es lo que los grandes artistas hicieron en el pasado y eso es lo que los nuevos artistas debían hacer en el presente y no valerse del pasado. Aquel pensamientos siempre le había dado una gran polémica entre otros compositores y hacer oídos sordos a estas personas de mente cerrada era difícil.

La música avanzaba con las horas y aunque parecía que nunca terminaba, Ariel la conocía bien como para saber que una melodía podía durar hasta diez minutos o más incluso. Conforme el tiempo pasaba, ella comenzaba a sentirse ansiosa. Su mano hormigueaba cada vez más hasta el punto de casi sentirla vibrar sobre el reposabrazos, su oído derecho se volvió sordó por completo y cuando abrió los ojos de golpe y con un fuerte jadeo ella sintió como el aire de sus pulmones era brutalmente arrebatado.

Una chirriante melodía que le hacía recordar a los neumáticos frenando bruscamente en el asfalto se escuchó por todo el teatro, pero Ariel no podía ver nada más allá del reflector y la muñeca que se encontraba tocando el piano. Una copia suya, una marioneta como ella. Sintió temor y aunque quiso escapar, no pudo levantar sus manos del reposabrazos ya que estaban encadenadas a el. Ella cerró los ojos con fuerza intentando no oír la melodía, pero su oído fue traicionero y de pronto ya no estaba inflamado, el sonido era claro y poderoso. Hizo temblar todo su cuerpo hasta que incluso su corazón siguió dando saltos, rogando para que lo que sea que la estaba asustando se detuviera y evitar que estallara. Algo caliente corría por su mejilla. ¿Era sangre? Tenía pinta de ser sangre, ella tenía muchas heridas en su cuerpo y sabía de sobra que un corte en su frente había causado que bastante sangre corriera por su rostro cuando sucedió el accidente.

Y si ella hubiera abierto los ojos, probablemente se hubiera dado cuenta al ver por el rabillo que no era sangre lo que corría por sus mejillas, sino gruesas lágrimas.

La muñeca se tambaleaba de un lado a otro tocando el piano, sus manos parecían golpear las teclas como si estuviera jugando con tambores, pero la melodía que salía de la caja de resonancia del piano era perfecta, no tenía errores en las notas ni estaba desafinada.

La música que no dejaba de atormentarla, aquella melodía de terror que había escuchado cuando el auto la arrolló se escuchaba por todo el teatro y su pesadilla era real. Ella era la única persona sentada y escuchando el piano, era la única que podía ver la muñeca torturarla como si fuese lo más placentero de la vida. Solo quería huir, quería gritar y quería llorar.

Antes de darse cuenta, algo dentro de ella se estaba rompiendo y sonaba como cristales explotando por todos lados, moviéndose entre el espacio y el tiempo, flotando en el aire. Los cristales la reflejaban a ella y reflejaban una mancha negra en su propio corazón. El dolor de no poder usar su mano que se sentía como una punzada cruzando por todo su brazo, sus oídos zumbante, todo eso hicieron que ella se lamentara el no haberse quedado en casa en lugar de asistir.

Estaba odiando el piano, odiaba su melodía y odiaba lo que le estaba haciendo a ella. Entendía a sus hermanas, el dolor que causaba escucharlo, pero a diferencia de sus hermanas que solo sentían dolor al escucharla a ella tocar, ella sentía dolor con cualquier persona o ente imaginario que estuviera tocando.

La melodía que tanto le asustaba le recordaba a una mezcla de un circo con suspenso de película de miedo. De alguna manera sonaba alegre, pero alegremente terrorífica y el suspenso que había en ella era suficiente como para que Ariel temblara. Conocía el nombre de la melodía o al menos el más cercano a ella, pero dado que conforme avanzaba la melodía perdía su esencia del circo ella no estaba segura de qué clase de melodía era realmente. Una que hacía castañear sus dientes que la asustaba tanto como para no querer oír nunca más el piano.

Las imágenes rondaron su cabeza. El momento en que ella corría por la calle hacia el otro lado donde Flounder la miraba algo molesto. Pobre chico, siempre la estaba perdonando por cada falta que ella hacía o por cada problema en que le metía. Era un amor de persona, su mejor amigo y su hermano. Ella no había tenido tiempo de procesar una disculpa ya que solo pensaba en ese momento en cruzar la calle, reunirse con su mejor amigo y divertirse en la montaña rusa como había estado planeado hacerlo. Pero la voz de Eric gritando su voz con desesperación la había paralizado y entonces dos grandes focos la apuntaban al rostro. El por qué no se movió de en medio ella no lo sabía, simplemente recordaba haber visto todo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. El auto estrellándose contra ella, su cabeza chocar contra el suelo y dejarla fuera de combate y el dolor que sintió a sentir el frente del auto contra su cuerpo. Recuerdos que Ariel no quería en su mente.

No, la melodía se parecía a la de un circo, pero conforme avanzaba dejaba de parecerse y parecía el grito de alguien que se encontraba escapando en una película de terror era más acertado decir.

Sacudió la cabeza con desesperación. La música se detuvo de pronto y la muñeca ya no estaba sentada en el banquillo y meneándose de un lado a otro. Ella había desaparecido.

Solo su respiración se escuchaba, lo que la hizo estremecer.

En un parpadeó la vista que tenía enfrente había cambiado. Se escuchaban aplausos y algunos silbidos, la orquesta había terminado de tocar la intensa melodía que Paganini había escrito alguna vez. Su respiración era agitada y las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas, frente a ella su padre estaba en cuclillas mirándola preocupado, sus hermanas también no le quitaban la vista. Sus manos temblaban y su respiración era irregular y sonora. Ariel sacudió la cabeza cubriendo sus oídos bruscamente, su mano derecha ardió ante el movimiento que había hecho y aunque sus ojos también parecían temblar, ella no sabía qué estaba haciendo. La melodía del títere ya no escuchaba, su oído seguía inflamado, pero ella aun quería arrancarse los oídos para no oír nada más. Su cuerpo temblaba y cerró los ojos con temor.

– Ariel… – Aquata se acercó preocupada. Dos manos la sostenían de los hombros, probablemente Arista y Andrina, pero ella no lo sabía y tampoco quería saberlo.

Solo quería salir de ahí.

Las pesadillas nunca la abandonarían y ella sabía que lo que se había roto dentro de ella, aquello que los espejos que flotaban a su alrededor le habían reflejado, era el amor que había sentido alguna vez por su piano y su música.

Nunca más Ariel quería volver a ver, escuchar o siquiera tocar un piano.

Continuará…

* * *

 **N/A:** Bueno, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo de hoy.

Dejen reviews.  
Se despide _Lira12._


	10. Y dejó de sonar

_**Resumen:**_ _Nadie amaba tanto la música como lo hacía Ariel, excepto quizá su madre. Era una conexión única que existía entre ambas, pero cuando una gran tragedia golpea a la familia real la música dejo de ser alegría para la familia convirtiéndose únicamente en dolor. Años después, cuando Ariel siente que la música que tanto ama se le escapa de las manos y no hay nada más allá del agujero negro, será su familia la que deberá encontrar la manera de escapar del dolor para devolverle la sonrisa a la joven._

~ Disclaimer: The Little Mermaid es una obra escrita por Hans Christian Andersen y una adaptación al cine y a la televisión basada en el libro.

* * *

 **~ Melodía del corazón ~**

 _10  
Y dejó de sonar_

Ya habían pasado dos meses desde el accidente que Ariel había tenido y las cosas no podían estar más raras desde entonces. Había sido difícil para la pelirroja acostumbrarse a usar una mano que no era su dominante y pese a que tenía buena coordinación en el piano con ambas manos, eso no significaba que influyera en todo lo demás. La gente solía decir que de ensayo y error se aprende, pero ella más bien se sentía como una muñeca autómata cada vez que miraba su mano derecha casi inmóvil y cuando tenía problemas para usar su mano izquierda.

La primera vez que notó que iba a tener más problemas de lo que pensó había sido cuando tuvo problemas para vestirse, prácticamente estuvo peleando al menos durante diez minutos con una camiseta para poder colocársela y negó toda ayuda que sus hermanas pudieran darle.

Vestirse: listo.

No fue sencillo.

Lavarse: listo.

Fue aún más difícil cepillarse los dientes con la mano izquierda dado que no era su dominante. Sus encías la culpaban del dolor (y Alana, por el… rojo resultado)

Desayuno: listo.

Sin problemas, no estuvo nada mal.

Almuerzo: listo.

De alguna manera había sobrevivido al almuerzo, pero no fue fácil. Primero comenzó como todos los días, ella estaba en el salón familiar viendo alguna película (algo que había comenzado a hacer mucho) cuando escuchó que la llamaban para almorzar. Cuando miraba atrás, ella recordaba que aquel había sido apenas el tercer día desde su accidente y debido a la bota en su pierna, recorrer el camino hacia el comedor le había tomado el doble de tiempo entre el cojeo y entre las paradas para descanso, aun así con terquedad y orgullo se negó a usar la silla de ruedas y se forzó a sí misma a llegar al comedor.

Y llegó…

Nadie podía negarlo.

El problema no fue ahí sino fue en la comida.

La conversación de ese día durante la mesa no tuvo relación en nada a su accidente, gracias a dios. Por el contrario, la conversación había comenzado con asuntos políticos entre su padre y dos de sus hermanas mayores: Alana y Attina. Ella tuvo que aguantarse gran parte de la conversación encogiéndose en la silla.

Ni siquiera entendía de qué estaban hablando.

Y fue poco antes de que trajeran su plato de comida cuando algo golpeó su mejilla y al mirar hacia el frente vio a Alana sonriendo divertida con pequeños papeles enrollados de servilleta, olvidado la conversación que tenía anteriormente. La pelirroja la miró con una sonrisa desafiante antes de usar la mano izquierda para empujar el trozo que le había lanzado esperando que cayera en su rostro, pero en su lugar golpeó a Attina quien la miro molesta.

Nuevamente se encogió en el asiento musitando unas disculpas mientras sus hermanas aguantaban la risa.

Entonces llegó el problema más grande. La comida. Ella sinceramente no había pensado en ningún momento que pudiera tener problemas para comer. Está bien, no era capaz de mover en su totalidad sus dedos, pero aun podía usarlos, dolía hacerlo, sí, pero era capaz y eso importaba.

Bien, cuando tomó el tenedor en su mano derecha sintió un dolor bastante fuerte y pesaba más de lo que ella recordaba. La platería de la casa no era pesada, o eso creía recordar ella. Soltó el tenedor antes de tomarlo con la izquierda y luego el cuchillo con la derecha. Mala idea porque el dolor persistió y en un intento de cortar un trozo de la carne que había en su plato parte de la ensalada salió disparada hacia los lados.

Ella se quedó mirando sorprendida la comida en la mesa mientras sus hermanas no sabían si aguantar la risa o mirarla preocupada. Soltó rápidamente los cubiertos y miró hacia la mujer que estaba repartiendo la comida.

– Creo que hoy comeré sopa, Carlotta – Dijo con una sonrisa tensa.

La mujer miró con sorpresa el desastre que había en la mesa con la comida mientras empujaba el plato hacia el frente y se disculpaba por lo que había sucedido.

Bien, había aprendido que no podía levantar por mucho tiempo algunos objetos, lo que la hacía sentirse inútil. El dolor que sentía cuando lo hacía no era otro que el simple dolor de no tener fuerza en sus dedos para sostener algo, lo que en realidad era insoportable, no solo por la idea de no ser capaz de hacer algo tan sencillo sino porque la punzada que recorría todo su brazo no se comparaba a ninguna especie de dolor que alguna vez haya sentido.

El día siguiente, al subsiguiente y los que vinieron después fueron horrorosos… sopa durante casi dos semanas.

Ella quería morir. En la cocina los empleados intentaron prepararle platos especiales que pudieran comerse únicamente con una mano, sin necesidad de levantar un tenedor y un cuchillo. En su mayoría eran diferentes tipos de sopa.

Y así había pasado el tiempo entre el dolor y la desgracia. Después de dos semanas, Sebastián llegó a ella con un objeto extraño en sus manos. Era una especie de banda elástica con cinco agujeros, él le dijo que metiera los dedos en los agujeros y abriera y cerrara la mano. Por lo visto, la banda era bastante dura e hizo que las lágrimas corrieran por sus mejillas la primera vez que la uso.

– Sirve para aflojar los dedos, de esta manera se volverán menos rígidos – Él explicó con calma mientras ella lo miraba molesta a causa del dolor.

Parte de sus ejercicios de recuperación eran tener que usar esa banda dos veces al día durante treinta minutos.

Está haciendo efecto, eso era cierto y ya podía mover la mano como antes, pero aún se sentía rígida en comparación a como la tenía antes del accidente. Sebastián le había asegurado que iba a tomar más tiempo para que se recuperara.

Sus esperanzas habían muerto hacía mucho tiempo y cuando Alicap, el médico familiar, le había echado una mirada y le había hecho algunas pruebas y radiografías, ella supo en su mirada que no volvería a tocar el piano de nuevo.

– No al mismo nivel de antes, eso es seguro. La lesión es permanente, puedes usar tu mano, puedes tocar, pero a la velocidad que tocabas antes o siquiera las canciones más complicadas que hacías no pueden ser tocadas o empeoraras las cosas para ti.

¿El consejo?

Tocar como un novato.

Es decir, una melodía de cincuenta notas en lugar de una de trescientas o más.

Eso fue un golpe duro.

– ¿Otra vez viendo esa película? – La voz de Aquata había resonado detrás de ella. Se encontraba sentada en el sofá, con las rodillas pegadas a su pecho y abriendo y cerrando la mano con aquella cinta elástica en sus dedos para soltarlos un poco.

Ella miro hacia arriba viendo a la muchacha de cabeza.

– Oye – Dijo de pronto mientras colocaba pausa en la televisión y luego se volteaba arrodillándose en el sofá y apoyando los codos en el respaldo mirando a la chica – ¿Tengo que reservar algún asiento en primera fila para tu competencia o simplemente tengo que ir y ya está?

– ¿Qué? – Aquata parpadeó confundida.

– Ya sabes, en el teatro para los recitales hay que reservar asientos y ya que nunca he ido sola a una competencia acuática no sé si debo reservar asiento también.

– Son las preliminares, no tienes que ir. Solo es una competencia corta.

– Ya lo sé, pero he visto está película tres veces está semana y estoy aburrida.

– ¿Qué hay de Flounder?

– Nah, dijo que estaba estudiando para un examen.

– ¿No deberías hacerlo tú también?

Ella arrugó la nariz sacudiendo la cabeza – ¿Entonces…?

– Puedes sentarte donde quieras – Ella hizo una mueca un momento antes de desviar su mirada hacia la esquina de la habitación. Ariel no le tomó importancia a lo que ella estaba mirando y se puso en pie con una sonrisa.

– Estupendo, ¿hay algo más que debo saber? ¿Debo guardar silencio o tengo que gritar?

– Ya has ido a varias competencias antes, ¿no?

La pelirroja parpadeó mientras intentaba recordar las competencias de sus hermanas. Estaba segura de que las competencias de Aquata eran bastante bulliciosas en comparación a las de Attina cuando jugaba ajedrez o las suya propia cuando tocaba el piano.

– Oh, cierto. Tiburones – Ella asintió sonriendo – ¿Cómo es la barra? Oh, sí ¡Vamos Tiburones!

– Hoy no es la competencia en equipo sino los individuales.

– Aun así sigues siendo un tiburón. Preparare mi garganta para mañana.

– Ariel, ¿estás segura de qué quieres ir a ver las preliminares? – Aquata la miró preocupada – ¿No te gustaría hacer algo más?

– ¿Cómo qué? – Parpadeó.

– No lo sé, ¿piano? – La chica se mordió el labio antes de recoger su bolso. Una imagen fugaz apareció en las memorias de la pelirroja haciéndola estremecer visiblemente – Hace mucho que no te oigo tocar el piano, deberías tocarlo ahora

– No tengo ganas – Ella rodeó el sofá con una sonrisa mientras miraba hacia la mayor, no había rastro alguno de que algo estuviera perturbándola y aun si existía algo así Aquata tampoco iba a mencionarlo en voz alta – ¡Vamos a la competencia!

Aquata hizo una mueca mientras Ariel la tomaba del brazo para salir del castillo. La mayor vio a la muchacha dar zancadas hacia la salida, no la hacía caminar más rápido ni menos torpe, pero de alguna manera, la pelirroja se había acostumbrado a hacerlo al caminar. Su pierna, todavía envuelta en la bota ortopédica, había ganado la suficiente fuerza como para mantener el peso de la muchacha sin necesidad de recurrir a la silla de ruedas o a las muletas, lo que para la menor había sido todo un logro. Sin embargo, eso no cambiaba el hecho de que aún no podía caminar distancias tan largas sin tener un descanso.

– Nunca he ido a una competencia acuática sola – Ariel parpadeó mientras bajaba los escalones de la entrada del castillo – ¿Debería pintarme la cara?

– No es necesario, solo son preliminares. Tú sabes de eso, no significan nada – Aquata sonrió torcido mientras seguía a la energética pelirroja.

– Aun así son importantes. Esa emoción de saber si la práctica que tuviste dará resultado o si fracasaras enormemente – Ella apretó los puños mientras sonreía – o encontrarse con alguien mejor que tú, un verdadero rival que se siente igual de apasionado. Eso es lo que hace que las preliminares sean emocionantes, saber que solo los mejores pasaran

Aquata murmuró algo que la pelirroja no llegó a escuchar. Se dirigían hacia la piscina municipal donde las preliminares de la competencia de natación en la cual la muchacha mayor se había inscrito. Si tenía que ser sincera consigo misma, Ariel realmente no le interesaba tanto ir a unas preliminares, ella daba por hecho que Aquata calificaría sin problemas. Siempre lo hacía. Pero bueno, ir era mejor que nada y nada era realmente aburrido cuando estaba en casa.

– Ariel…

– ¿Qué sucede?

La muchacha se posicionó al lado de la pelirroja mirándola con curiosidad – ¿Volverás a tocar el piano algún día?

Ariel hizo una mueca mirando a su hermana mayor. Se estremeció visiblemente al sentir un cosquilleó en su mano derecha. Sus dedos hormiguearon y deseando volver a tocar las teclas del instrumento que tanto amaba. Sus oídos zumbaron ante la ausencia de las melodías a las que estaba acostumbrada.

– Pensé que estarías más feliz – Ella dijo con calma intentando cambiar el tema – Ya sabes, no hay más sonido que moleste o incomode

– Es verdad, pero… – Ella se removió incomoda sin saber qué decir.

– Entonces no veo por qué te preocupa – Ella se encogió de hombros despreocupada mientras se adelantaba sin preocuparse por mirar nuevamente a su hermana.

Habían pasado dos largos meses desde la última vez que había tocado el piano y sencillamente sus dedos comenzaban a extrañar la delicadeza con la que solían moverse sobre las teclas mientras sus oídos se maravillaban con el sonido que emitían.

Personalmente, si tenía que decirlo en voz alta –que no lo haría– ella no sabía si quería seguir tocando el piano. Había estado teniendo pesadillas frecuentes con el piano y con el accidente, repitiéndolo todo una y otra vez en su cabeza como si fuese una película. Cada día que pasaba en el salón mirando alguna película o leyendo algún comic podía escuchar la melodía del piano que se encontraba cubierto por la manta deseando a que su nueva dueña lo tocara. Ella una vez dijo que los instrumentos eran para tocarse no para ser olvidados y en ese momento ella estaba haciendo justo lo que no debía: olvidarlo.

– Yo tengo que ir a los camerinos – Aquata le dijo una vez que habían llegado a la piscina municipal.

El corazón de Ariel aun latía acelerado por haber cruzado las calles de la ciudad y haberse mantenido con una cara de póker era digna de alabar cuando por dentro se estaba muriendo de miedo. No demostrar temor era su meta en la vida desde que había tenido ese accidente y ella estaba cumpliéndolo al pie de la letra.

– Oh, yo iré… a algún lugar de aquí – Alzó la mirada por el interior de la piscina con sorpresa en sus ojos. No era la primera vez que iba ahí, pero sin duda sí era la primera vez que iba _sola_ ahí. Oh dios, ella había ido a una competencia de su hermana sin que la invitará y por alguna razón se sentía genial. Así que esto era lo que sentían los adolescentes cuando iban a animar competencias agitadas de improviso, ¿verdad?

Ella siempre había planeado sus competencias, asistir a recitales o cualquier cosa en general que tuviera que ver con animar a alguien. Jamás había hecho algo como esto de improvisto. Solía meterse en problema siempre, también solía salir de casa cuando estaba aburrida, pero nuevamente… esa era la primera vez que asistía a una competencia de improvisto.

Y aun mejor, preliminares. Ella sabía que Aquata iba a calificar, siempre lo hacía y por tanto su familia no solía asistir a las preliminares a animarla. Durante las competencias en las que Ariel no competía, ella a veces solía asistir a las preliminares, evidentemente lo planeaba de ante mano, razón por la cual ahora sentía esa irracional emoción al estar ahí.

Había mucha gente. La piscina estaba en el centro de todo el local. Era enorme y ancha. Tenía especies de boyas pequeñas de color amarillas que separaban la piscina en varias partes. A un lado de la piscina habían varios asientos y al otro lado también. Tanta gente para ser incluso las preliminares hizo que ella sonriera.

– Quédate de este lado, ¿sí? – Aquata señaló las bancas – y si es en primera fila mejor

– Desde la última fila se ve mejor – Ella gimió. Claro, cuando había pensado en ir a la competencia había planeado sentarse en primera fila por la costumbre, pero pensándolo bien, desde la última fila tenía una mejor vista de la piscina completa y de las demás competidoras.

– Ya sé, pero no creo que sea buena idea – Ella hizo una mueca echando un rápido vistazo hacia la pierna de la joven – Da igual si puedes caminar sin muletas, aun veo que tienes problemas para subir o bajar escaleras y además, viniste caminando todo el camino, debes estar cansada

– Por eso quiero ir a sentarme ahora – Ella sonrió guiñándole el ojo. Hubiera corrido antes de que Aquata le dijera algo si no fuera porque no podía hacerlo, de tal modo en que la castaña la tomó del brazo y la miró con seriedad.

– Primera fila, Ariel, donde mis ojos te vean.

Como si de fuego se tratase, Ariel arranco su brazo derecho del agarre de Aquata y lo sostuvo contra su pecho mientras cerraba los ojos. Instintivamente la muchacha dio un paso enfrente mirándola con temor por haberla agarrado así. Costumbre, seguramente, si tenía que clasificar ese movimiento de alguna manera.

– Lo-lo siento – Se veía arrepentida. La pelirroja bajó el brazo lentamente antes de sonreír despreocupada mientras señalaba la primera fila.

– Primera fila, lo entiendo – Ella dijo con calma antes de marcharse.

Aquata no dijo nada mientras ella se iba. De espaldas a la castaña, apretó los dientes con fuerza negándose a derramar una sola lágrima a causa del dolor que sintió debido al agarre.

Ella vio la primera fila casi vacía. Dejó escapar aire de entre sus labios y chocándolo contra su flequillo mientras se sentaba ahí. Sola. Aburrida. Quiso ir hacia atrás, tenía una mejor vista y habían más personas con las cuales conversar, pero no… Aquata mandaba. Es una desgracia ser el menor en la familia.

La tranquilidad que ella sentía no le había durado mucho. La gente que la rodeaba comenzaba a hablar sobre ella, apuntándola discretamente –tal vez no tanto– y susurrarse entre ellos. Ella se encogió de hombros. Todo el mundo estaba al tanto del accidente y eso había sido molesto.

Ella no había asistido a clases durante un mes, de hecho actualmente no asistía todos los días. No podía tomar notas correspondían o realizar exámenes, así que constantemente estaba faltando a clases últimamente y luego recibía lecciones de sus amigos y de Sebastián. Era agotador y molesto.

Públicamente no había podido asistir a muchos lugares. De vez en cuando si su pierna lo permitía salía con sus amigos a comer algo o tomar un helado, pero no podía salir a pasear o jugar con ellos. Era molesto y el tiempo que salía apenas duraba unos veinte minutos contando el trayecto de ida y vuelta a casa. Aunque su pierna hubiera sido liberada de su prisión, su cuerpo no estaba acostumbrado a caminar tantas distancias como antes y según el médico ella debía tomarlo todo con calma. Del accidente su pierna no tuvo gran daño realmente así que ella estaba a salvo, pero su mano aun estaba encarcelada por las cadenas del auto que la había arrollado y era más doloroso usarla que caminar.

Si las personas la veían, la señalaban. No estaba acostumbrada ya que pasaba gran parte del tiempo en su casa, así que estar en un evento público como ahora era bastante incómodo.

– Comienzo a pensar que esto ya no es coincidencia – Una voz la hizo voltear la mirada hacia un lado. Ella sonrió torcido al encontrarse a Eric de pie a su lado antes de sentarse – es el destino

– Yo creo que en realidad me estás acosando – Ella se burló – ¿Qué haces aquí?

– Evento público. ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

– Evento público.

Ambos se rieron.

– Pensé que ya habías vuelto a tu país, últimamente no te he visto.

– Íbamos a volver, pero hubieron algunos retrasos – Se encogió de hombros – ¿Cómo te sientes?

– Pues si ignoró las voces de las personas que me rodean, creo que me siento bien – Ella rió levemente – ¿Estás seguro de que no estás comprando una casa por aquí? Porque a mí me parece que ya te quedaste a vivir

– Sí, más de dos meses en el mismo lugar. Ese no es mi estilo – Eric sonrió guiñándole el ojo – supongo que por fin encontré una razón para permanecer en el mismo lugar tanto tiempo

– Oh eso es tan dulce – Ella se sonrojo levemente mientas desviaba la mirada hacia la piscina donde varias concursantes comenzaban a salir de los camerinos que se encontraban a un lado. Ella las vio haciendo ejercicios de calentamientos.

– Entonces, a quién viniste a animar.

– ¿Quién dice que vine a animar a alguien?

– Por favor, eres bastante energética pero no tienes madera de deportista.

– Yo podría ser deportista si quisiera – Ariel torció los labios – tengo la pasión para serlo

– ¿De verdad?

– No – Ella sacudió la cabeza – Habría que entrenar mucho. Mis respetos hacia todos los deportistas

Eric se rió – ¿No se supone que también practicas mucho el piano?

La muchacha se tensó durante un momento antes de volver a mirar la piscina – Eso fue hace tiempo atrás.

– Ya sabes, cuando un deportista no puede volver al juego descansa y luego se prepara. Siempre se pone en pie…

– Yo no tengo miedo si es lo que insinúas.

– Yo no he dicho nada sobre el miedo – Eric la miro preocupado. Ariel parpadeó varias veces antes hacer un gesto rápido con los ojos.

– Por cierto – Ella dijo rápidamente – a papá le gustaría que cenaras con nosotros algún día. Dijo que quería conocerte y darte las gracias apropiadamente por haberme llevado al hospital cuando tuve el accidente

– ¿Tu papá? – Eric parpadeó sorprendido.

– Estaba algo molesto porque cuando fuiste a verme una semana después de que salí del hospital no pudo hablar contigo ni verte y luego cada vez que ibas siempre estaba en reuniones… ¿lo hiciste a propósito?

– No – Se rió el muchacho – Debo decir que tener una reunión con el rey da miedo

– ¿Quieres mi consejo?

– Sí.

– No te niegues – Ella sacudió la cabeza con una expresión seria en su rostro – o sin que te des cuenta alguien va a lanzarte de la cama al levantar tu colchón. Eso me dolió mucho…

– ¿Qué? – Él la miró aturdido antes de que ella riera.

– Era broma, pero hablando en serio, yo aceptaría la oferta si fuera tú. A pesar de todo, de quién es y cuánto poder tiene, él simplemente es un padre asustado que quiere agradecer al chico que le salvó la vida a su hija – Ella sonrió dulcemente – Si no hubiera sido por ti…

– Hice lo que cualquier otra persona hubiera hecho – Él sonrió.

Una voz se escuchó entre los altavoces del lugar haciendo que Ariel diese un salto sorprendida. Ella aplaudió torpemente antes de fijar su vista en las concursantes que se subían a una plataforma. Ella quiso dar un salto, pero su pierna no iba a resistirlo, ella lo sabía incluso sin necesidad de ponerse en pie.

– ¡Wo!

– Entonces, ¿a quién vienes a animar?

– ¿Ves a esa chica? Es Aquata, es mi hermana mayor – Ariel sonrió señalando a la muchacha que estaba en la tercera plataforma – y lo creas o no, llegará en primer lugar

– Ni siquiera ha empezado la competencia.

– Lo hará, siempre lo hace – Ella alzó el pulgar con confianza – ¡Vamos Aquata!

– Eso es tener confianza – El muchacho sonrió aplaudiendo cuando sonó el silbato para que los participantes saltaran al agua.

La pelirroja se puso en pie entre la emoción que las personas le contagiaban al gritar por su nadadora favorita. Ella alzó las manos mientras miraba hacia los lados preguntándose si lo estaba haciendo bien. ¡Vamos! No era la primera vez que iba a animar a su hermana así que no debería tener problemas para hacerlo, ¿verdad?

– ¡Vamos Aquata! – Ariel gritó aplaudiendo – Wow, es la primera vez que alzó tanto la voz durante una competencia

– ¿En serio? – Eric se rió mientras aplaudía a los competidores.

– ¿Tan raro es?

– Algo…

– ¡Oh! Va a ganar, lo sabía. Esa es mi hermana – Sonrió con orgullo la muchacha.

– ¿Por qué eres tú la que presume? – El muchacho sonrió dándole un leve empujón con su hombro.

– Porque es mi hermana – Sonrió ampliamente la muchacha devolviéndole el empujón – ¡Ella es increíble!

El agua salpicaba a los de la primera fila cada vez que las nadadoras de los bordes pasaban cerca de los espectadores. Al menos dos veces Ariel sintió gotas de agua caer sobre su rostro mientras inconscientemente presionaba el peso de sus pequeños rebotes sobre su pierna apenas en estado de curación. Aquata nadaba cada vez más rápido, cabeza a cabeza contra otra chica, probablemente alguna rival que ya conocía de antes porque fugazmente la pelirroja creía que las había visto conversar. Por breves momentos Aquata lograba sobrepasar a la chica y posicionarse en primer lugar, pero eso no le duraba demasiado ya que la muchacha volvía a retoma el duelo del primer lugar.

Fueron unos minutos de competencia, pero a la pelirroja le parecieron horas. Había bastante gente, muchas competidoras. Según Ariel comprendía, las preliminares que se estaban realizando era de individuales y el día siguiente iban a ser las de equipo. Su hermana estaba inscrita en ambas. Por supuesto, echando un vistazo a todas las competidoras, ella apenas podía creer que hubiera tantas nadadoras en Atlantica. Es cierto que era una ciudad marinera, pero aun así…

Aquata no solo estaba compitiendo con nadadoras que no conocía sino con nadadoras que conocía muy bien como sus propias compañeras de equipo. Era impresionante en ese aspecto. Competir contra aquellos que al día siguiente iban a ser un pilar en el equipo, el apoyo y darían todo su esfuerzo para que juntos pudieran pasar las preliminares parecía bastante impresionante. Ariel jamás había tenido compañeras de equipo ya que las competencias eran individuales, al menos a las que había entrado siempre y por tanto no tenía ese conocimiento de compañerismo que su hermana tenía. Lo mejor aún era que desde su punto de vista competir en los individuales sería algo incómodo para luego hacerlo en equipo, pero por lo que ella estaba viendo no lo parecía así.

Cuando la competencia había terminado la muchacha no dejo de parpadear aturdida. ¡Eso había durado menos de lo que esperaba! Odiaba los individuales, al menos en las competencias por equipo tenía el placer y las energías para apoyar al equipo completo de Aquata y a sus cinco integrantes, incluyendo a su hermana. Resopló molesta. Eso no era justo. ¡La caminata hasta la piscina había durado más!

Se cruzó de brazos insatisfecha por lo que había sucedido mientras refunfuñaba molesta por lo que había sucedido. Eric se rió a su lado antes de señalarle un puesto de bebidas y preguntarle si quería algo. Ella resopló de mala gana viendo a otros competidores posicionarse en la línea de salida.

– Esto es realmente decepcionante – Ella declaró con una mueca.

– Por eso te dije que no debías venir hoy – Una voz hizo que ambos se voltearan hacia la muchacha castaña que se acercaba a ellos mientras sostenía en sus manos un gorro de hule y los lentes que usaba para proteger sus ojos. Ariel la miró molesta por un momento.

– Estaba aburrida en casa – Se defendió la muchacha mientras veía a la chica colocarse una chaqueta deportiva de color celeste con mangas blancas.

– ¿Quién es él? – Aquata miró hacia el pelinegro con interés por un momento.

– Él es Eric, me parece que no se conocían desde antes, ¿verdad?

– No, no he tenido el placer de conocerla hasta ahora – El muchacho amablemente le extendió la mano a la muchacha para estrecharla con ella. Aquata asintió.

– Oh, pero por desgracia conociste a Adella, Attina y Alana – Ella resopló con una mueca – Si te soy sincera hubiera esperado que no conocieras a ninguna de ellas

Aquata la miró con una mueca – No seas grosera.

– Es la verdad – Ella desvió la mirada.

Eric rió por lo bajo mientras miraba a la pelirroja con una sonrisa. Volteó la mirada hacia la mayor.

– De todos modos, ¿qué harás ahora? – Preguntó Aquata con curiosidad.

– Cómo que qué – Ella alzó la ceja – ¿No volveremos a casa?

– Yo me quedaré un rato más – Ella miró por su hombro – Quiero saber quiénes más van a clasificar para la competencia

– Ya, entonces me quedaré contigo – Sonrió la chica.

La muchacha se movió algo incomoda mientras desviaba la mirada brevemente. Aquello no pasó desapercibido para Eric como sucedió con Ariel, aunque si la chica tenía que ser sincera ella en realidad lo estaba ignorando. No quería ver esas expresiones en los rostros de sus hermanas, sobre todo cuando se trataba de sus propias heridas. Ella sabía que todas estaban esperando el momento en que dejara de evitar el piano de la habitación y comenzara a tocar, pero Ariel simplemente lo estaba retrasando cada vez más hasta que se volvió obvio para todas: ella no volvería a tocarlo.

– Como quieras – Aquata murmuró la muchacha señalando las bancas para volver a sentarse.

– Yo iré a comprar algo para tomar entonces, volveré enseguida – Eric sonrió antes de marcharse.

Ella asintió siguiendo a su hermana con una sonrisa preguntándose si ya podía sentarse en la banca de atrás, pero nuevamente Aquata se lo negó.

– A algunas nos preocupa que te lastimes la pierna más de lo que ya lo hiciste – Ella murmuró sentándose en la banca.

– Y con algunas te refieres a todas ustedes – Resopló la pelirroja dándolo por hecho.

– Nos preocupamos por ti – Sonrió la muchacha – Por cierto, ¿ese es tu novio?

– Que no lo es – Ella gimió desviando la mirada sonrojada – Solo es un amigo

– Un amigo que a menudo te encuentras y ha ido a visitarte a casa.

– Le había prometido que saldría con él pero con la bota en mi pierna no podía ni siquiera salir de la casa – Ella suspiró de mala gana.

– Oh, una cita…

– Supongo que podría decirse así.

Aquata sonrió mirando a la muchacha antes de acariciar su cabeza con una mano – Si Attina lo aprueba está bien para mí.

– ¿Por qué siempre tengo que pasar por esto?

– Porque eres la menor, deberías saberlo de ante mano.

– Aun así no me parece justo – Ella murmuró mirando a la chica. Pasó la mirada de pies a cabeza, su cabello mojado pese a que usaba un gorro de huelo. Aquata tenía la costumbre de que cada vez que terminaba una competencia, antes de salir de la piscina se quitaba el gorro de hule y las gafas y se sumergía en el agua. Para ella, terminar un entrenamiento o una carrera no estaba finalizado si su cabello no salía mojado del agua. – ¿Tienes rivales, Aquata?

– Uhm, esa es una pregunta interesante – Ella torció los labios pensando – Tal vez tenga uno que otro

La muchacha sonrió mirando a su hermana – ¿Clasificaron?

– Por supuesto que lo hicieron – Sonrió ella – No serían rivales si no lo hicieran

– Oh.

– Es divertido competir contra aquellos que te motivan a ser mejor, ¿verdad?

– Conozco la sensación – Ella asintió.

– Entonces sabes lo frustrante que es no entrar a una competencia, ¿verdad? No solo para ti sino para tus rivales.

– Supongo que tienes razón – Ella asintió mirando hacia los nadadores – Es frustrante…

Aquata guardo silencio durante momento antes de continuar hablando.

– Entonces deberías volver…

– ¿Volver?

– A tocar las competencias de música.

La pelirroja se tensó – Uhm, tal vez algún día – Era mentira, ella no tenía intenciones de hacerlo. Cada vez que pensaba en el piano todo su cuerpo temblaba. En un momento quería tocar y al siguiente no quería verlo nunca más en la vida.

– Lo prometes.

– ¿Por qué de pronto sacas este tema? – Ella le echó una mirada molesta – Creí que lo odiabas de todos modos

– ¿Por qué siempre respondes así cuando te pregunto?

– Esto es más frustrante que no volver a una competencia.

– Te das cuenta de qué no lo has tocado en dos meses _y_ que estás evitando todo sonido que hace el piano. Películas, canciones, recitales… – Ella murmuró con la intención de no alzar la voz – Simplemente nos gustaría volver a escucharte. Se siente un poco solitario

– Si te molesta no escuchar el piano puedes descargar algunas canciones de internet.

– Ariel…

– No puedo tocar el piano aunque quisiera – Ella murmuró alzando la mano derecha – No puedo mover la mano, ¿recuerdas?

– Pensé que estabas haciendo ejercicios con aquello que Sebastián te dio.

Ariel se encogió de hombros – Dije que me lo puse, no que lo estaba usando.

– Deberías preocuparte más por tu recuperación – Ella dijo con calma.

– Uhm, tampoco puedo competir aunque lo intentará – Ella dijo con una mueca molesta – Se supone que no volveré a tocar el piano. ¿Podemos hablar de otra cosa?

– Podemos, pero no quiero – Aquata murmuró – Deberías dejar de guardártelo

– ¿Qué dices? – Ella frunció el ceño molesta.

– Sabes bien de qué hablo – Ella dijo con calma – Tuve un esguince el año pasado y no pude asistir a la competencia en la que tanto quería competir. La recuperación no fue sencilla ni menos dolorosa, así que sé cómo te sientes

– Mi caso es diferente – Ella dijo despreocupada – Nadie cree que vuelva a tocar

– Esa es una excusa, puedes tocar con un nivel básico verdad.

Ariel apretó los dientes molesta – Tienes razón, debí haberme quedado en casa en lugar de venir.

– Ariel…

– No sabes nada sobre el piano – Ella dijo bruscamente – así que no entenderías lo frustrante que es bajar de nivel y saber que no podrás volver a subir

– Creo que entiendo perfectamente cómo te sientes.

– Pues no te veo nadado cortas distancia para toda tu vida – Ella gruñó.

– Está bien, tienes razón, después de mi lesión pude seguir nadando como siempre – Ella resopló – pero eso no quiere decir que me haya detenido por un momento. También estuve asustada

– Yo no estoy asustada.

– Estoy segura de que sí – Aquata suspiró – Deja de guardártelo. Las dos sabemos que no estás bien. Ni siquiera haz llorado

– Porque no me quedo estancada en el pasado – Ella rodó los ojos.

– Escucha, no vine a pelear ni inicie está conversación con ese motivo – Ella dijo con calma – simplemente quise dejarte saber lo que pensaba

– Uhm…

– Me molesta el piano – Ella dijo de pronto – No lo entiendo. Igual que Arista pienso que es mejor que dejes de tocarlo cuando nosotras estamos presente. Odio escuchar la melodía cuando estoy en casa y sobre todo odio asistir a tus competencias o recitales

– Eso es muy alentador…

– Sin embargo, si hay algo que odio más que el piano, es ver que una de mis hermanas es infeliz. Si el piano te hace feliz, entonces me tragó mi orgullo y asisto a tus competencias simplemente por es lo que te gusta del mismo modo que asistes a mis competencias o cuando vamos a las de Attina.

La pelirroja guardo silencio sorprendida mientras miraba a su hermana. En su cabeza sus palabras hicieron eco una y otra vez mientras se preguntaba cómo debía responder. Tuvo la suerte de que en ese instante Eric volvió con tres botellas de soda en sus brazos. El muchacho le extendió una a ella y otra a su hermana recibiendo las gracias por parte de ambas.

Trago saliva sintiéndose incomoda de pronto. Intentó no pensar en ello, pero las palabras rondaron en su cabeza de nuevo. Conversó con Eric para intentar no pensar en ello, el muchacho había recibido con una sonrisa la atención y fue como poco a poco la conversación con Aquata desapareció. Eric realmente era un buen chico y de alguna manera que ella no entendía cómo, él era capaz de comprender sus pensamientos simplemente con mirarla.

Se sentía cálido estar junto a él, un aura delicada abrazándola con fuerza que le hacía sentir mejor cada vez que lo necesitaba.

Continuará…

* * *

 **N/A:** ¡Que bien, capítulo nuevo! Las hermanas de Ariel sentían un dolor profundo por el piano debido a que su madre lo tocaba seguido para ellas, por lo tanto cuando ella murió ese dolor se centro en Ariel cuando lo tocaba. De lo que se sabe hasta el momento es que de pronto, mágicamente, ellas quieren escuchar el piano y como dijo Aquata es porque es lo que a nuestra pequeña Ariel le gusta, sin embargo esto no es algo mágico por completo. Voy a decir que muchas cosas que suceden actualmente están explicadas en otros capítulos, mucho más adelante, así que si alguien piensa que es lo normal ya sabe que hay una explicación adelante. Por cierto, en cuanto a la madre de Ariel, también es un tema que no lo he escrito aun, pero lo tengo considerado desde que escribí el capítulo uno.

Conforme avanza la historia indiscretamente Ariel va a aprendiendo cosas que no sabía que sentía como por ejemplo la primera vez que sintió temor hacia el piano, eso lo vimos en el capítulo del accidente y en el pasado, así como también esos sentimientos que tiene hacia Eric que no sabe si realmente son una profunda amistad o hay algo más ahí, esto no es todo lo que va a aprender hay mucho más que tiene por descubrir y una de ellas es el tema anteriormente mencionado: su madre.

Esto no es un spoiler, es más como una aclaración o una advertencia de lo que se viene de ahora en adelante. Tengo ya varios capítulos escritos y lo cierto es que este fics originalmente iba a contar con solo 7 capítulos y máximo 15, pero conforme iba escribiendo se me hizo difícil hacerlo ya que cada ciertos capítulos me dio la oportunidad de profundizar más los temas, pero les puedo decir que 15 capítulos no va a tener. Aun no estoy segura, pero tengo escrito más de 15 capítulos.

~ **_Comentarios:_**

\- TsukihimePrincess: Si, es irónico, pero hay que decir que hubo un salto de tiempo de 2 meses en los cuales, como Aquata menciona: ni películas, mi melodías, ni siquiera interés por el piano había. Ariel prácticamente le huyo todo el tiempo y para ellas pasar de un día en que se escuchaba la música a no oír nada debió ser abrumador, de hecho eso también está escrito en varios capítulos adelante.

Dejen reviews.  
Se despide Lira12.


	11. La puerta entre el dolor y el amor

_**Resumen:**_ _Nadie amaba tanto la música como lo hacía Ariel, excepto quizá su madre. Era una conexión única que existía entre ambas, pero cuando una gran tragedia golpea a la familia real la música dejo de ser alegría para la familia convirtiéndose únicamente en dolor. Años después, cuando Ariel siente que la música que tanto ama se le escapa de las manos y no hay nada más allá del agujero negro, será su familia la que deberá encontrar la manera de escapar del dolor para devolverle la sonrisa a la joven._

~ Disclaimer: The Little Mermaid es una obra escrita por Hans Christian Andersen y una adaptación al cine y a la televisión basada en el libro.

* * *

 **~ Melodía del corazón ~**

 _11  
La puerta entre el dolor y el amor_

– Podemos pasar a comer algo si quieres – Aquata dijo cuando salieron de la piscina municipal.

– No, me siento cansada – Ariel murmuró sin mirarla mientras frotaba su muslo derecho con su mano izquierda. Apretó la mandíbula antes de forzar una sonrisa hacia la mayor – Ve tú si quieres, volveré a casa

Aquata la miró preocupada por un momento – Lamento si soné brusca hace unas horas atrás.

– No, es mi culpa – Ella murmuró – No lo quería escuchar

– Ariel, no importa si decides no tocar el piano o volver a tocarlo, simplemente nos preocupa las razones por las cuales estás tomando estas decisiones – Ella dijo con calma – Queremos volver a verte sonreír

– Lo sé – Ella asintió – Volveré a casa

La muchacha la miró preocupada todavía mientras agarraba con fuerza la correa de su bolso que colgaba sobre su hombro. Abrió la boca para poder decir algo, pero nada salió de su boca.

– Saldré con unas amigas – Murmuró – ¿Estarás bien por tu cuenta?

La pelirroja asintió – Eric dijo que me acompañaría así que no te preocupes.

– Bien – Ella murmuró – Avísame cuando llegues a casa, ¿sí?

– Lo haré.

Eso fue lo último que Ariel supo de Aquata hacia casi diez minutos atrás. Ella y Eric comenzaron a caminar hacia el castillo a un paso verdaderamente lento, deteniéndose cada cierto tiempo. Ella resopló cuando se detuvieron por quinta vez en los siguientes veinte minutos. Se sentó sobre un pequeño muro cuando cruzaban un puente.

– Aún queda mucho camino – Eric murmuró mirando hacia el frente.

– Lo siento, debe ser molesto para ti.

– No realmente, más bien estoy preocupado – Él se cruzó de brazos – ¿Te duele la pierna?

– No es tanto doler, se siente más cansada que antes y – Apretó el entrecejo – casi como si no pudiera soportar mi peso

– Eso es porque estabas saltando en la piscina – Él la miró fijo, casi como si estuviera regañándola.

Ariel alzó las cejas mirándolo a la defensiva – Aquata estaba ganando y me deje llevar. No es mi culpa realmente.

El chico sonrió con amabilidad unos momentos antes de ponerse de espaldas a ella. Ariel parpadeó unos momentos viendo al chico posicionarse en cuclillas y luego mirar por encima de su hombro con una sonrisa.

Un ligero sonrojo se asomó por sus mejillas mirando al muchacho un momento. Vacilando ante la sorpresa. Una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios luego.

– Realmente estoy molestándote – Murmuró con un tono suave mientras miraba al muchacho con una sonrisa dulce.

– Para nada – Eric sonrió dejando de mirarla – Vamos, arriba

Ella asintió.

El camino de regreso se hizo menos pesado para ella, pero seguramente más pesado para él. Su estómago se revolvió mientras recargaba su mejilla contra la espalda del muchacho. El sonrojo hacía que su rostro se hiciera más caliente que antes y le daba vergüenza levantar la mirada hacia las personas que se encontraban por donde caminaban. Seguramente mirándolos, creando chismes y probablemente rumores que llegarían a los oídos de sus hermanas.

Ella necesitaba un milagro para que no sucediera.

– ¿Estás cómoda? – Eric preguntó suavemente.

Ella asintió aunque él no pudiera verla. Rodeó su cuello con sus brazos apretando ligeramente con más fuerza antes de apoyar su frente en la base de la nuca del muchacho.

– ¿Por qué siempre eres tan amable?

– Uhm, vamos, no me harás decírtelo – Él sonaba algo avergonzado. Ella sonrió sin levantar la mirada.

– Me gustaría poder ir a una cita contigo – Murmuró avergonzada también – ya sabes, sin accidentes, sin mis hermanas cerca o los guardias reales

– Pides demasiado – Él murmuró sabiendo que la probabilidad de que sus condiciones se cumplieran eran casi nulas, y por desgracia él también tenía esa pequeña gota de esperanza al igual que ella – pero también me gustaría – rió suavemente – Apuesto a que sería más tranquilo si no sintiera que me están clavando un montón de miradas encimas

Ella rió también – Realmente no quería que conocieras a mis hermanas de esa manera. No nos dejaban tranquilos.

– Apuesto a que has tenido mejores citas – Él se rió levemente.

Ella guardó silencio.

– ¿Ariel?

– Recuerdo una vez que un chico intentó invitarme a un baile… ¿quieres saber qué pasó?

– ¿Algo malo?

– Dos guardias lo acorralaron contra la pared porque pensaban que las flores que traía en su mano eran peligrosas.

Eric rió causando que ella sonriera – Fue vergonzoso. Después de eso parecía que los chicos mantenían una distancia considerable conmigo.

– ¿Entonces debo esperar lo peor?

– La verdad es que – Ella lo miró con una sonrisa – tengo la sensación de que todo el mundo está agradecido contigo

– Oh, sí, el otro día me dieron un desayuno gratis en una cafetería a la que fui – Él se burló – Fue algo vergonzoso

Ella sonrió – Impresionante. Salvas a la menor de las princesas y te conviertes en un héroe.

– No es que lo quiera – Él dijo con una sonrisa.

– Gracias…

– Te dije que no es una molestia.

– No lo digo por esto.

– ¿Por qué entonces?

– Por ser tú – Ella sonrió – Cualquier otro chico en tu lugar se habría vuelto engreído y habría alardeado de ello

Eric sonrió – Dime, ¿tengo una oportunidad?

– Uhm... Me pregunto si yo tendré una oportunidad o no.

Él rió – Entonces en la misma sintonía.

– Así parece – Sonrió satisfecha.

– Ya hemos llegado princesa Ariel y los guardias me están mirando mal

Ariel hizo una mueca mientras alzaba la mirada hacia los guardias que se encontraban junto a la entrada del castillo. Sus nudillos estaban blancos de lo fuerte que presionaban sus puños y sus ojos mostraban una expresión asesina que hizo que la muchacha resoplará.

– Oh dios, denme un respiro – Con cuidado bajo de la espalda del muchacho sintiendo sus manos – Está bien, si fuéramos a una cita sin ellos cerca creo que les daría un infarto

– Me aseguraré de tener cuidado – Él sonrió – Me divertí hoy. Tu hermana es agradable y bastante buena

– Te dije que ganaría – Ella sonrió con orgullo antes de sonreírle amablemente – Gracias por traerme

Se acercó al muchacho besándolo en la mejilla antes de marcharse al castillo. Le echó una mirada molesta a uno de los guardias provocando que desviara la mirada algo asustado, rodó los ojos preguntándose por qué tenían que ser tan protectores en plena luz del día. Su padre nunca bajaría el nivel de seguridad con ellas. Ni Ariel ni sus hermanas se salvaban de eso.

Esperó hasta encontrarse dentro del castillo, en el pasillo donde no había nadie más, y se dejó caer contra la pared más cercana mientras frotaba su pierna adolorida. Escuchó unas voces que provenían desde el pasillo e instantáneamente enderezo su postura para que no hubiera rastro del dolor en su pierna.

– Sebastián – Ella sonrió dando unos pasos con cautela.

– Oh, Ariel, ¿qué tal la competencia?

– Llegó en primer lugar – Ella se encogió de hombros – como siempre

– Me alegró por eso – Él sonrió – Bien, tengo que llevar unas cosas al pueblo

Ella asintió antes de dirigirse hacia el salón familiar. Espero a que Sebastián estuviera fuera de la vista para comenzar a caminar dejando que el peso de su cuerpo cayera sobre su pierna izquierda. Apenas se entró en la habitación se dejó caer sobre el sofá escondiendo su rostro entre algunos cojines.

– Estoy cansada – Ella gruñó con la voz ahogada. Sintió un golpe en su espalda y alzó la mirada hacia la muchacha que estaba cerca de ella. Arista la miraba – ¿Por qué me pegas?

– Quería saber si estabas viva aún – Sonrió la muchacha – Te ves cansada

– Es tu imaginación – Ella dijo mientras se sentó en el sofá sosteniendo el cojín en sus brazos.

– No, de hecho te escuché decir que estabas cansada.

– Te dije que es tu imaginación – Sacudió la cabeza la muchacha.

– Estoy segura de que no es así – Masculló la muchacha.

– Bien, tú ganas – Ariel resopló mientras se ponía en pie – Iré a descansar en mi cama

– No olvides el medicamento – Arista le recordó sin siquiera mirarla. Tenía su vista puesta en la televisión y estaba demasiado centrada en su programa como para fijarse en ella.

La pelirroja sonrió mientras subía las escaleras con cuidado y se dirigía hacia la habitación.

Durante un buen tiempo Ariel se había acostumbrado a quedarse dormida poco después de ingerir los medicamentos para el dolor en su pierna. Odiaba tener que tomar los medicamentos siempre que sentía dolor y aunque en dos meses, el dolor había disminuido considerablemente (al menos su pierna porque su mano seguía dándole punzadas como si se la estuvieran arrancando) eso no era excusa para que ella dejará de tomar los medicamentos. Caminar también podía no solo cansarla, sino que le proporcionaba un dolor extra a diferencia de estar sentada todo un día o acostada.

Se sentó en el borde de su cama antes de beber un vaso de agua para acompañar la pastilla. No había pasado mucho tiempo cuando se dejó caer de espaldas en la cama mirando el techo.

Una sensación de nostalgia la rodeó por completo, permitiendo que el aura que la envolvía cambiara de color repentinamente. Por alguna razón, el color azul con un toque difuminado se le venía a la mente. Era como una niebla a su alrededor. Alzó las manos hacia los costados y luego hacia el frente intentando alcanzar el techo que se cernía sobre su cabeza. Su mano izquierda no tuvo problemas para extenderse, los dedos bien abiertos y moviéndose hacia atrás para sacar más la palma de tal manera que su mano quedase bien estirada. Un proceso bastante sencillo. Por el contrario, su mano derecha dolía bastante cuando intentaba estirar la palma, de hecho se rindió sin lograr su objetivo.

Se preguntó si Aquata se había sentido de la misma manera el año pasado cuando había tenido aquel accidente, como si cualquier intento que quisiera utilizar para poder conseguir alguna respuesta del miembro de su cuerpo que se encontraba lastimado fuera en vano debido al dolor.

Ella vagamente recordaba a Aquata llorar por el accidente. Sí, si dejaba caer su mente en el pasado, ella recordaba haberla visto llorar poco después de haberse despertado, pero su llanto era diferente a lo que Ariel sentía. Aquata lloraba de frustración por perderse la competencia, ¿no? Sus lágrimas eran las aguas de la piscina que no podría recorrer ese año. Ella, por otra parte… ¿eh? Espera, definitivamente eran diferente sus lágrimas de las de su hermana porque para empezar ella se había negado a derramar una sola gota salada de sus ojos así que… así que…

¿Exactamente de qué provendría su llanto? Es decir, si ella hubiera permitido las lágrimas correr por sus mejillas, ¿sería a causa del dolor que le provocaba su mano o de frustración, o quizá del miedo?

Se había dejado caer demasiado profundo. Nuevamente la pesadilla la había envuelto como cada noche que pasaba. La niebla que la había rodeado momentos atrás ya no existía, simplemente se había desvanecido con el sopló de la pesadilla. Sin saber qué hacer o dónde correr, se quedó ahí de pie bajo el foco de luz que la iluminaba solo a ella, de rodillas en el suelo mientras se abrazaba a sí misma intentando cubrir sus oídos de la melodía terrorífica. Una muñeca muy parecida a ella se encontraba tocando el piano en ese momento. Sus ojos eran dos perfectos botones azules, una sonrisa bien cosida en su rostro. A simple vista la muñeca parecía de trapo, pero de alguna forma parecía más viva que ella. Una flama ardía en su pecho mientras se movía de forma irregular, sus manos y dedos sobre el teclado mientras que su cuerpo se balanceaba de un lado a otro a lo loco siguiendo la melodía del terror.

Ariel gimió cerrando los ojos.

Mucho le dolía la melodía escuchar. Ella quería que se detuviera la melodía que a sus oídos hacia sangrar y el terror que le hacía sentir.

Fue doloroso cuando su cabeza chocó contra el suelo, su pecho dando saltos debido al jadeo que se escapaba de sus labios. Soltó un gemido golpeando su frente contra el suelo provocando un sonido hueco. Ella ni siquiera se estaba moviendo en el sueño, ¿cómo diablos se había caído de la cama?

Con cuidado se levantó y arrodillo junto a su cama echando un vistazo a sus hermanas. Todas dormidas y por lo visto ella había dormido bastante más que ellas. Su cuerpo se sentía más pesado que antes, probablemente debido a la forma en que se había despertado.

Con un gruñido pesado, la muchacha salió de la habitación para dirigirse hacia la cocina en busca de algo de beber. Quizá un té –aunque no le gustaba el té– o quizá agua, lo que fuera que pudiera satisfacer su garganta rasposa.

Dio un bostezo al bajar la escalera y se quedó de pie justo en el último escalón con la mirada puesta en el piano que se encontraba cubierto por una delgada tela blanca de la cual podía verse de forma translucida el color negro del cual estaba pintado. Ella pensó en el té nuevamente y en los recuerdos que le traía beber aquella taza humeante de sabor dulce, aunque normalmente lo tomaba sin azúcar o de lo contrario no tendría sabor a recuerdos.

Durante su tiempo, la reina Atenea solía beber siempre varias tazas de té mientas componía su propia música. Cuando era pequeña, la joven pelirroja recordaba observar a su madre beber de la pequeña taza con delicadeza y también recordaba el asqueroso sabor amargo que le provocaba la taza cuando bebía de ella. Su madre solía reírse suavemente mientras le decía que a la hora de componer una melodía, una simple taza de té podía marcar su propio estado de ánimo.

Ella no lo había comprendido cuando era pequeña, pero al momento de componer sus propias melodías lo entendía. Cuando estaba molesta, la calidez del té la calmaba y cuando se frustraba el té la relajaba. Un simple líquido amargo, que normalmente la haría arrugar la nariz y sacar la lengua con asco, la hacía sentir mejor de lo que ella hubiera esperado en su vida. Con el tiempo el sabor amargo se había perdido en su paladar, era agradable si sé lo tomaba mientras estaba junto al piano porque el sabor de este eran los recuerdos de su madre, la dulzura de su memoria mezclada con la amargura de su sabor.

Los pensamientos hacia los recuerdos de su madre hicieron que la muchacha caminara inconscientemente hacia el piano. Dejar de tocar era malo porque estaba abandonando su sueño, pero el miedo que sentía por culpa de esa melodía era más poderoso que su sentimiento de culpa. Ella no dejaba de ver imágenes del accidente y de sus pesadillas mezcladas, ¿cómo diablos tenía que pelear contra eso?

Sebastián se había esforzado tanto en conseguir aquel piano y era una pena que se sintiera solitario y abandonado durante dos meses. Aquel piano era tal y como lo recordaba Ariel desde la última vez que lo vio. Precioso y especial. El sonido debía de estar afinado y las letras doradas en la tapa negra que relucía los reflejos de la ventana cercana parecían brillar bajo la luz de la luna.

Sus manos temblaron mientras ella lo observaba ahí de pie. La manta que lo había ocultado se encontraba tirada en el suelo.

Aquel piano era especial, era diferente a cualquier otro piano que alguna vez hubiera existido y no era únicamente porque en la tapa tenía algo escrito sino porque su anterior dueño le había entregado cariño condicional, puliéndolo, cuidándolo, amándolo de la misma manera en la que ella había amado el suyo propio.

No había sido hacía mucho tiempo, de hecho, fue cerca de un mes antes del accidente cuando Ariel se había acercado a Sebastián con una revista de pianos en sus manos. Ella había amado el piano vertical que solía tocar siempre, lo tenía desde hacía dos años atrás ya que cada cierto tiempo estaba cambiándolo por simple capricho. Jamás había vendido un solo piano en su vida, normalmente los regalaba sin discusión alguna. De hecho, a lo largo de su vida, ella había tenido tres pianos diferentes –cuatro si contaba el piano de juguete que había tenido cuando era niña en el cual era casi para un bebé– un teclado (que en su cabeza en realidad contaba como piano), y dos pianos verticales.

El teclado eléctrico con el tiempo se echó a perder y aunque ella realmente le hubiera gustado mantenerlo, porque podía y tenía los medios para arreglarlo, ella prefirió pasar y conseguir algo más serio.

Su primer piano no era extremadamente grande, de hecho fue por esa razón por la cual tuvo que regalarlo, porque al crecer el piano le parecía algo pequeño. La razón de que su piano no fuera grande o profesional era porque aquel piano era específico para niños, algo así como una versión más grande de su piano de cola cuando era bebé que apenas tenía diez teclas, solo que este grande tenía un poco más.

Considerando que había tenido dos pianos cuando era niña y para ella había sido como tener dos juguetes el día en que el piano profesional llegó ella prácticamente saltaba de la alegría. Era un instrumento hecho y derecho, enorme y tan alto que le hacía sentir que miraba una montaña. Sus pies colgaban de la banca y a menudo los movía de adelante y atrás en un divertido balanceo mientras aprendía a tocar en condiciones y se frustraba cuando sus pequeños dedos no lograban llegar a las notas más lejanas de una canción sin antes detener la melodía.

El piano vertical era el que actualmente usaba y ella seguiría usándolo si no fuera durante una tarde mientras revisaba unas partituras revisaba al mismo tiempo una revista de pianos.

¡Fue en ese momento en que ocurrió!

Ella se dirigió a Sebastián con una gran sonrisa en los labios y dijo lo único que haría que el cangrejo la mirara sorprendido ante la información que ella soltaba.

 _«Quiero el piano de mamá»_ , ella le había dicho ese día, tan segura de sí misma y nada más. Sebastián le había argumentado un montón de cosas para evitar que el piano aquel volviera a ese castillo, pero Ariel siempre se había caracterizado por ser terca así que al final del día el consejero estaba haciendo los arreglos para traerlo a donde pertenecía.

Ariel siempre lo recordó como un piano hermoso, cuando era pequeña siempre pensó que su color negro como el azabache que reflejaba como si fuera un espejo aquello que lo rodeaba era lo que hacía que ese piano fuera perfecto, pero años después, e incluso viéndolo ahora de pie junto a él, sabía y estaba segura de que no era así. Lo que hacía que el piano de su madre fuese hermoso era aquel cariño que ella le había entregado. Si es cierto, se veía algo gastado, ninguna pieza externa fue reemplazada, quizá por dentro ya que el polvo de doce años debió haberse acumulado y ni siquiera lo habían vuelto a pintar. Ella aún era capaz de ver el raspón que había en una de las patas cuando la tiara de Attina lo causo durante un juego de escondidas. El cariño que solo su madre podía darle.

Y lo más llamativo, la razón por la cual su madre lo había amado tanto y ahora viéndolo de cerca Ariel podía confirmar que esa era la razón por la cual brillaba hermosamente eran las letras doradas sobre la tapa negra del piano. En el borde de estas, con letras elegantes y preciosas, estaban escrito los nombres de las siete princesas del reino de manera moderada, de hecho ni siquiera lograban cubrir todo el borde. Cada nombre, uno al lado del otro se encontraban separados únicamente por el dibujo de una concha marina. Ella se imaginaba a su madre viendo los nombres de sus siete hijas sobre aquel instrumento y ella solo podía imaginar el sentimiento de paz que le daba. Uno de los preparativos que ella le pidió a Sebastián hacer era que de manera estética, para que se viera bien y no forzado, agregaran los nombres de sus dos padres con las mismas letras y el mismo color, por ende brillaban aún más ya que eran nuevos.

El piano de su madre; el piano vertical que había tenido durante dos años; el piano de la escuela; el piano del teatro… todos esos pianos tenían una sola cosa en común: eran un solo instrumento. Para ella todos eran iguales, sin importar diferencias que tuvieran. Todos emitían sus sentimientos a través de sus melodías. Para ella no existía tal cosa como: _«ese no es mi piano así que no puedo tocarlo»_ porque el instrumento solo tenía un propósito y era ser el puente entre los sentimientos de su compositor y el público.

Fue doloroso. Demasiado doloroso. El piano que había amado durante tanto tiempo, compañero de sus sonrisas y de sus ceños fruncidos, el amigo que guardaba sus secretos, su mayor confidente, estaba ahí de pie junto a ella… lastimándola...

Las lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas como pequeños y delgados riegos que separaban un lado de la tierra del otro, donde mantenían la distancia entre las personas para evitar conflictos entre sí. Esos hilos salados de agua que corrían por sus mejillas terminaron goteando sobre las teclas mientras ella simplemente lo permitía.

 _«Deja de guardártelo»,_ le había dicho Aquata.

Y ella realmente quería ir con su hermana mayor, quería dejarse caer de rodillas mientras sus manos cubrieran su rostro para que alguien viera las mejillas rojas y ojos hinchados por las lágrimas, pero no podía. Simplemente no encontraba la misma sensación al llorar con su hermana consolando que al llorar con el piano que simplemente aceptaría su dolor y nada más.

Las pesadillas habían sido abrumadoras. La mano que apenas podía mover y levantar cosas era el puente entre su sufrimiento y el del piano. Un simple accidente había causado tanto daño que parecía imposible de creer.

Temblaba todo su cuerpo mientras sus ojos inyectados en sangre y su mandíbula jadeando al son de sus pulmones que luchaban por el aire miraban su mano derecha sobre las teclas. Los dedos posicionados sobre las teclas de manera ruda, no delicada como se suponía que debían estar, el dolor que sentía al presionar con su dedo de en medio una tecla era transmitido por la nota vacía que salía de ella. Todo su cuerpo vibro de dolor. Sus dientes castañearon mientras presionaba los cinco dedos sobre las teclas. La punzada que sintió fue tan real que la hizo despertar de su ensueño. La pesadilla se cernía sobre su cabeza y todo se rodeaba de espejos que la reflejaban a ella tocando la melodía del terror.

En dos meses era la primera vez que se acercaba a aquel instrumento. Habían pasado dos meses desde la última vez que sonrió junto a su mayor confidente, tocando las melodías que más amaba en este mundo y entregando el legado de su madre a las personas que quisieran abrirse a ellas. Esa sensación de calidez que solía sentir cuando tomaba asiento en la banca y tocaba sin parar con sus ojos cerrados para enfrascarse en la gentil melodía que ella era capaz de crear ya no existía más. Solo frío proveniente del piano sin usar.

Cerró los ojos mientras quitaba la mano lentamente, alzándola hasta que sus codos quedaran sobre las teclas creando un sonido irregular y desinflado, sin emoción. Sostuvo con su mano izquierda la muñeca de su mano derecha y descansó su pulgar sobre la palma de su mano mientras bajaba la mirada. Sus dedos adormecidos por el dolor se escondieron entre su flequillo mientras el dedo pulgar sobre su palma izquierda acariciaba su rostro.

Las lágrimas fluyeron en gran cantidad y ya no era un silencioso sollozo lo que se escapaba de entre sus labios. Era un llanto completo.

Todo el dolor de dos meses, ni el cuerpo, ni su pierna, ni siquiera su oído, se comparaban al simple hecho de no poder tocar el piano.

Las competencias que con ansias le gustaba asistir, los recitales a los que con honestidad preparaba, la melodía que deseaba tocar… todo eso había quedado atrás donde nadie podía tocarlo y ella no podía correr. El baúl de sus sueños desaparecía detrás de ella, roto y destruido como lo estaba su propio corazón.

El piano la miraba con tristeza, llorando su dolor y llorando porque su nuevo dueño no sería capaz de entonar con el mismo cariño que su dueño anterior lo hizo.

Si sus hermanas escucharon o no su llanto, Ariel no era capaz de saberlo porque todo lo que sentía en ese momento era sus oídos zumbar con el sonido ahogado de sus gritos.

 _«Deja de guardártelo»_ , Aquata le había dicho y ahí estaba ella ahora, llorando a cantaros y gritando básicamente mientras dejaba salir toda la frustración y el dolor. El piano completamente empapado en lágrimas, gotas saladas que no provenían del mar y las teclas resbalosas, no con sudor, sino con el sufrimiento.

Ella gimió mientras seguía llorando. Las lágrimas no se detenían y dudaba de que en algún momento lo hicieran. Inconscientemente presionando el pulgar en la palma de su mano enviando el dolor punzante por todo su brazo, casi deseando que el dolor no se acabará ya que era la fuente de sus lágrimas.

Poco sabía ella que la única razón por la que realmente lloraba no era el dolor físico que le producía la mano herida sino el dolor psicológico que le produjo el ver su mano sobre las teclas. Tanta rudeza y tanto descuido en una mano tan delicada que estaba hecha para tocar con cariño y gentileza. Solo con ver la posición de su mano sobre las teclas, sobre todo cuando intentó corregirla, se dio cuenta de la cruel verdad que los médicos le habían dicho: ella no volvería a tocar el piano como lo había hecho.

¿Era un problema? No realmente. Ella podía seguir tocando con un nivel básico… realmente básico… pero hacerlo requeriría sacrificio y ese sacrificio ninguno de los médicos lo recomendó.

Si fuera por ella no le importaría, seguiría tocando incluso si eso le costaba la mano. Poco le importaba a ella perderla permanentemente si con eso podía seguir tocando (a futuro quizá si le importaría y lo lamentaría), pero ella lo sabía bien…

La posición de su mano…

Ariel lo sentía, latía en sus venas, en su corazón y toda su alma… ni siquiera con notas básicas ella podría volver a tocar.

La luz de la luna se filtraba en la habitación oscura donde ninguna luz o vela estaba encendida. Solo ella, el piano y la luna. Una mezcla interesante cuando se encontraba tocando, pero en ese momento solo era la soledad que llamaba a la puerta y la rodeaba por completo.

Los espejos que la rodeaban solo le recordaban que esa era ella: la muchacha vulnerable y llorona que estaba sentada en el piano que perteneció a su madre. Todos los ángulos cubiertos, todos los espejos reflejándola a ella y a sí mismos. Era un sinfín de imágenes.

Toda la emoción que había sentido por la llegada del piano de su madre se había esfumado. Si tan solo Sebastián lo hubiera tirado como ella lo pidió cuando lo vio ahí, oculto tras un manto blanco que representaba la pureza del sonido –porque los sonidos no mentían, ellos eran sinceros ya que representaban la verdad detrás del corazón de alguien–… si tan solo... si tan solo Sebastián se lo hubiera llevado entonces ella no estaría ahí llorando dos meses después del accidente. No estaría maldiciendo con los improperios que jamás había usado antes ahogados con sus lágrimas al día del accidente y a sí misma. Ella no podía culpar al conductor, su corazón sincero no se llenaba de odio como para hacerlo, pero por eso mismo hacía que fuese aun peor la razón por la cual seguía maldiciendo.

Y sí…

No, eso no existía. «Y si no hubiera cruzado la calle»; «y si no se hubiera separado de Urchin»; «y si se hubiera presentado en la fila de la montaña rusa como debía»; «y si se hubiera fijado antes de cruzar».

No. «Y si…» no existía. Podía encontrar miles de «y si» pero ninguno sería real, porque la verdad era una sola: el accidente ocurrió. Todo lo demás no importaba. Los escenarios alternativos, sin importar el resultado de estos sobre si podían haberla llevado al accidente o no, no importaban. Ocurrió y nada se podía hacer.

Llorar por horas seguramente haría que al día siguiente amaneciera peor de lo que se sentía. Más cansada, más rígida y más adolorida. Pero a ella no le importó. Seguiría derramando las lágrimas que se había aguantado desde ese día. Seguiría llorando porque cuando se despertó en el hospital aquel día hizo bromas y actuó molesta ante todo lo que le rodeaba para que las lágrimas no corrieran por sus mejillas. Seguiría llorando porque la verdad era que había estado huyendo de la realidad y ahora la realidad la había alcanzado…

…ahora no podía seguir huyendo como lo había estado haciendo.

Y lo sintió… Unos brazos la rodeaban por su espalda mientras ella seguía en la misma posición durante horas. Sus mejillas ya adoloridas y pegajosas, seguramente sonrojadas, apenas se podían ver con la mano ocultando su rostro y la luz de la luna no iluminaba nada más que su silueta en el piano.

¿Era Attina?

¿Alana?

¿Adella?

¿Aquata?

¿Arista?

¿Andrina?

¿Papá?

¿Sebastián?

No… Ella no sabía quién era la persona que fue despertada en medio de la noche por sus llantos y se encontraba ahí rodeándola con sus brazos en un intento de consuelo.

¿Era su imaginación?

Quizá era su pesadilla.

Dos manos grandes color negras con garras en lugar de dos que salían desde su sombra la rodeaban con fuerza recordándole que estaba atrapada y nunca escaparía.

Quien fuera era bastante persistente a no soltarla y para cuando Ariel descubrió su mirada que había estado oculta tras su mano lastimada, sus ojos ya no mostraban el vacío que antes tenían al mirar el piano, ahora simplemente mostraban la tristeza que había surgido de sus lágrimas.

Su familia siempre la iba a estar apoyando incluso en los momentos más dolorosos. Ella los había torturado antes cuando tocaba el piano y no fue hasta ese momento en que ella supo cuánto dolor podía traer aquel instrumento.

Huyo de él porque no quería enfrentarse a ese dolor del mismo modo en que sus hermanas huían de ella cuando tocaba. En ese aspecto ella no era diferente de las chicas mayores, ¿no? Era una cobarde como sus hermanas, tenía miedo de enfrentarse a este y al mismo tiempo tenía miedo de la pesadilla que tenía cada noche.

La melodía del terror sonando en su cabeza cada vez que veía el piano o cada vez que pensaba en él así como se encontraba sonando en su cabeza cada vez que cruzaba la calle era algo de lo cual Ariel no podía escapar incluso si lo intentará, porque la melodía del terror era la causante de sus pesadillas y a su vez esta melodía era causada por el propio piano y su propia habilidad de permitir que los sonidos sordos se metieran en su cabeza creando diferentes ambientes para darle un toque especial a su vida.

Si alguien de su familia estaba realmente ahí intentando calmar sus lágrimas, ella no lo quería. El simple hecho de tener a alguien rodeándola, ya sea real o imaginario, la hacía sentirse enojada. No quería que alguien más que no fuera el piano de sus recuerdos secara sus lágrimas y aguantará su llanto. Ella volvió a gritar dejando salir todo el dolor que tenía dentro al seguir el consejo de su hermana y lo único que sabía en ese momento era que aquellas lágrimas que corrían por su mejilla, las gotas saladas que su cuerpo estaba liberando, iban a ser el cierre definitivo que necesitaba si quería volver a levantarse.

Continuará…

* * *

 **N/A:** Siento que me tarde más en subir este capítulo y eso que he intentado hacerlo, pero no podido. Lo cierto es que este capítulo junto con otro más son de mis favoritos porque sin necesidad de un dialogo expresan todo lo que la chica siente, si les soy sincera hacer eso me encanta porque encuentro que es más fácil a tener que escribir una conversación en la cual Ariel expliqué como se siente. No sé, es raro, pero me gusta más. Evidentemente todos los capítulos que he escrito me han dejado satisfecha y muchos de los diálogos que he escrito me han encantado.

 ** _~ Comentarios:_**

\- TsukihimePrincess: Preferiblemente tarde... La pregunta no es ni cuándo ni si está justificado, es cómo, exactamente como la hiciste.

 **Dejen reviews.**  
 **Se despide _Lira12._**


	12. No es una marioneta de la melodia

_**Resumen:**_ _Nadie amaba tanto la música como lo hacía Ariel, excepto quizá su madre. Era una conexión única que existía entre ambas, pero cuando una gran tragedia golpea a la familia real la música dejo de ser alegría para la familia convirtiéndose únicamente en dolor. Años después, cuando Ariel siente que la música que tanto ama se le escapa de las manos y no hay nada más allá del agujero negro, será su familia la que deberá encontrar la manera de escapar del dolor para devolverle la sonrisa a la joven._

~ Disclaimer: The Little Mermaid es una obra escrita por Hans Christian Andersen y una adaptación al cine y a la televisión basada en el libro.

* * *

 **~ Melodía del corazón ~**

 _12  
No es una marioneta de la melodía_

Attina recargó sus manos sobre la encimera de la cocina mientras esperaba a que el hervidor con el agua que había puesto a hervir llegara a su punto. Pequeñas nubes de vapor salían de la boquilla y rodeaban la zona en donde ella estaba, tan fino y tan ligero que apenas se notaba el vapor del agua hervida. Ella bajó la mirada apretando el borde de la encimera, sus nudillos blancos y sus ojos cerrados mientras todo su ser temblaba al hacer eco la voz de su hermana gritando y llorando. Ella recordaba los sucesos que la llevaron a hervir agua para poder servir algo de té que bien le vendría.

Despertarse por la necesidad de usar el baño no era nada raro en ella, una persona normal lo haría así qué por qué no una princesa. Era de madrugada, ella realmente quería volver a dormir porque al día siguiente tenía un duro examen que realizar en la universidad, si a eso le sumaban los preparativos que su padre llevaba haciéndole durante meses para cuando ella se graduara y se convirtiera en reina, además las clases particulares que Sebastián le daba sobre el comportamiento de la cabeza al mando del reino y sus deberes reales, ella definitivamente creía que iba a ser un duro día. No, duro es una palabra muy suave para lo que iba a sentir, más bien la palabra correcta sería abrumador en proporciones inmensas.

Ella solo quería seguir durmiendo, pero siempre –siempre– había algo que se lo impedía. Hace dos noches fue Arista hablando entre sueños y por lo que la castaña recordaba, su hermana menor tenía recurrentes sueños en los cuales se está atragantando con un montón de pasteles. A menudo que tenía esos sueños decía: _«No por favor, no más pasteles, oh pero esos de fresas se ven deliciosos»_ y cosas así. A veces le causaban risas y otras no podía evitar quedarse despierta un rato más esperando a oír como continuaba su sueño, pero en momentos de duro esfuerzo que tenía que dar, ella deseaba que su hermana perdiera la voz para poder descansar.

Y siguiendo con la tradición de lo que le impedía volver a dormir siempre que se despertaba por la noche, o más bien las veces que lo hacía, estaban Alana soltando suaves ronquidos; Adella habiéndose quedado dormida con música puesta; Aquata moviéndose entre sueños; Andrina incomoda en su cama; Ariel tarareando entre sueños.

Dios, nunca podía tener una noche tranquila. Evidentemente, esas ocasiones eran momentáneas. No era todos los días ni las seis chicas al mismo tiempo, en su mayoría Attina intuía que sucedían por una razón en especial. Andrina solía sentirse incomoda en su cama cuando algo le molestaba, quizá era un sentimiento de culpa por algo que hizo o algo que le preocupara en su quehaceres diarios, la vida de un adolescente; Adella se quedaba dormida con música porque algún cantante que le gustaba saco un nuevo álbum y siempre escuchaba los nuevos álbumes antes de dormir; Arista tenía sueños recurrentes con dulces cuando se escabullía en la cocina para comer algún aperitivo y a veces le pedía a los empleados que hicieran sus favoritos; Aquata normalmente se movía entre sueños cuando una competencia estaba cerca; Ariel tarareaba siempre las melodías que se quedaban grabada en su cabeza, algo como una canción pegajosa; Alana solía soltar pequeños ronquidos cuando estaba demasiado cansada por algo que hubiera hecho durante el día, la semana pasada fue pasar un examen y varios trabajos sin reprobar. Ella creía que también tenía su propio hábito extraño para dormir, pero no estaba segura de cuál, aunque sus hermanas le aseguraban que la veían abrazar los libros con los cuales se quedaba dormida leyendo.

Esa noche, no fue ni una ni la otra… esa noche, la razón por la cual se detuvo en la entrada de su habitación tras volver del baño fue la cama vacía frente a la suya. Pensó en ignorarlo, normalmente lo haría porque Ariel era Ariel, siempre metiéndose en problemas incluso por la noche. Pero en su cabeza rondaba el hecho de que su hermana tenía una pierna lastimada, no estaba en el baño y definitivamente el piano no sonaba por la noche como normalmente lo haría. Ella decidió ignorar ese hecho final. El piano no sonaba por la noche desde hace dos meses atrás y no necesitaba recordarlo.

Decidió volver a dormir. Ya volvería.

Pero Ariel no volvió. La media noche se volvió madrugada y por más que Attina daba vueltas en su cama esperando poder encontrar a su hermana devuelta en su cama para poder seguir durmiendo, aquel suceso no sucedía. Finalmente, cansada de esperar, su rostro se convirtió en la mejor expresión de regaño que podía dar y salió de la habitación dirigiéndose escalera abajo.

Ella realmente no creía que la chica se encontrase en el salón familiar porque desde que había tenido el accidente la muchacha había evitado el piano como si fuese algún bicho grande y asqueroso. Solía sentarse durante horas en el sofá viendo el televisor, pero su expresión normalmente era vacía, casi como si se preguntase a sí misma _¿realmente estás bien con esto?_ Y Attina quería creer que la chica extrañaba tocar música, pero cada vez que miraba el piano o estaba cerca de él –incluso en grandes extremos: escuchaba una melodía de piano– su rostro cambiaba a un terror completo. Se volvía más pálida, sus ojos recuperaban su brillo, pero al mismo tiempo sus pupilas disminuían hasta casi no notarse. Era como estuviera viendo a una muchacha traumatizada. Le había preguntado a la chica en más de una ocasión qué estaba sucediendo, pero la pelirroja había negado cualquier existencia de dicha expresión. O bien se negaba a hablar de ello… o bien –que a Attina le aterraba pensar– ella no quería reconocerlo. Si esta última opción era real, entonces la mayor podía asegurar que se asustaba bastante porque significaba que había algo malo con la pelirroja, algo que nadie había querido ver o lo había relacionado con el accidente cuando no era así.

Dio apenas unos pasos en los escalones cuando su corazón dio un vuelco al estremecerse. Sus oídos de pronto parecían volverse más pequeños con la intención de acallar los sonidos que provenían desde el piso de abajo. Su cuerpo tembló y lentamente sin ruido hizo su camino escalera abajo.

Tuvo que cerrar los ojos durante un segundo, desviando la mirada con temor, simplemente queriendo que el llanto se detuviera. Sonaba tan desgarrada la voz de su hermana, tan dolorosa. Dos meses de guardarse sus propios sentimientos estaban saliendo de golpe, llenos de terror y sufrimiento. A primera vista, solo con la puesta en escena montada frente a sí mismo, cualquier persona diría que no era la primera vez que esto sucedía; pero solo escuchando a la pelirroja llorar, Attina entendía que esta era la primera vez que ella vertía sus emociones dejando salir todo lo malo. Maldiciones e improperios que en su vida había escuchado jurar de la boca de la menor, de hecho ni siquiera hubiera pensado que un alma tan pura e inocente conociera tales palabras. Las lágrimas ahogando el piano en un lago salado colmado de tristeza. El cuerpo estremeciéndose con su llanto. Y por último, lo que le daba aquel aspecto solitario y melancólico a la escena, la luz de la luna filtrándose a través de las ventanas.

Ella quería que el llanto se detuviera, quería que la chica riera y no llorara, pero no estaba segura de cómo pararlo. Espero. Simplemente espero. Pasaron minutos, quizá hasta una hora, antes de que la pelirroja finalmente calmara su voz y cuando lo hizo, sin pensarlo, Attina se acercó para rodearla con sus brazos. En su cabeza fue un pensamiento reconfortante, ella realmente pensó que haría sentir mejor a la chica, pero el efecto fue el contrario porque el llanto regreso de golpe. Era como si la chica le dijera a gritos que la dejara sola, cosa que ella se negó a hacer.

Cuando el hervidor se detuvo, ella miró el juego de té que usualmente solía usar la pelirroja. No estaba segura de cómo hacer té realmente, ella no era buena para las cosas de la cocina así que hizo lo que haría en cualquier emergencia… bolsas de té.

Sabía que antes del accidente Ariel solía beber té mientras estaba en el piano pero este no provenía de una bolsita como la que ella tenía sino directo desde las hojas. Sebastián siempre se lo preparaba a la misma hora, pero él estaba durmiendo y ella no quería despertarlo. Revisando varios cajones finalmente encontró un tazón, nada parecido a las pequeñas y delicadas tazas que Ariel solía usar, sirvió rápidamente su contenido y luego regreso hacia el salón familiar donde la pelirroja tenía la mirada perdida en el suelo.

Se sentó a su lado en el sofá y le extendió el tazón quedándose uno propio. Ella lo bebió levemente e hizo una mueca. Al menos era capaz de preparar té, si era capaz de esto ella podía dirigir un reino en uno o dos años más. Un pensamiento que la reconfortaba irracionalmente.

– Uhg – Ariel arrugo la nariz tras beber un sorbo – tiene azúcar

– ¿Desde cuándo lo tomas sin azúcar? – Ella alzó la ceja con curiosidad.

– Desde toda la vida – Sonaba como a una pregunta, pero fue difícil para Attina clasificarlo así ya que su voz estaba rasposa y ronca de tanto llorar, tampoco tenía su típico tono irónico – En realidad, nunca me gusto el té

– Siempre lo tomas – Ella quiso omitir el hecho de que desde hacía dos meses que no lo hacía.

– Aun así no me gusta.

Attina hizo una mueca mirando su propio tazón. Quizá café hubiera sido más conveniente, aunque ella dudaba que a la pelirroja le gustase.

– ¿Cómo te sientes?

– Mejor, gracias. Lamento haberte despertado.

– Está bien, me alegra que por fin decidieras soltar todo lo que tenías dentro.

– Siempre te preocupas demasiado por nosotras.

– Soy la mayor, debo preocuparme por mis hermanas menores – Ella sonrió divertida un momento – Cuándo era más joven le hice una promesa a mamá, ¿sabes? Que cuidaría de cada una de ustedes siempre. Cada vez que una de ustedes nacía, yo le decía a mamá: _«Voy a cuidar de mi nueva hermanita.»_

– ¿Por qué siete? – La chica frunció el ceño – Después de que yo nací ella dejó de tener hijas. Oh dios, casi no nazco…

– No es así – Ella se rió suavemente – Ella solía decir que siete es el número perfecto

– ¿Cómo?

– Las siete maravillas del mundo. Los siete mares. Sus siete sirenitas…

Ariel arrugó la frente – Siete pecados capitales.

– Eso no es nada bueno – Ella se rió suavemente – Para ella, siete princesas era el número correcto que le traerían felicidad

La pelirroja dejó el tazón sobre la mesa de centro que tenía enfrente y luego dejó caer la cabeza suavemente sobre el regazo de la castaña que le sonreía con calidez, contenta de que el llanto finalmente hubiera cesado. Ella había logrado acomodarse de modo que incluso acostada de tal manera podía ver su mano lastimada como si fuese lo más interesante del mundo.

– Nunca te he dicho esto, pero a veces, cuando intento recordar a mamá haciendo algo que no estuviera relacionado con la música no puedo verla…

– Eras muy pequeña para recordarla.

– Tal vez, pero Andrina tenía un año más que yo y la recuerda mejor. La cosa es que no puedo recordar el rostro de mamá porque cada vez que cierro los ojos te veo a ti…

Attina no dijo nada, solo bebió un sorbo de su tazón nuevamente mientras tragaba pesado aquel líquido color dorado. Sabía que era cuestión de tiempo para que Ariel le dijera esas palabras, tarde o temprano sucedería. Andrina solía regañarla de vez en cuando diciéndole que consentía demasiado a su hermana menor, incluso más que a cualquiera de ellas y Alana le decía una y otra vez que si ella seguía jugando a la protectora de la pelirroja, ella tarde o temprano olvidaría a su madre. Por lo visto, ahí estaba la respuesta: doce años después finalmente lo sabía, Ariel no era capaz de recordar a su madre, Atenea.

– Sin embargo – Siguió hablando la pelirroja – cuando estaba en el piano, cuando tocaba las melodías de mamá o cuando intentaba recordar su canción siempre podía ver su rostro en mi memoria. Cada vez que se trataba del piano o de cualquier melodía en particular podía recordarla sin problemas

– Eso es porque ambas aman la música – Attina respondió con calma – ¿Qué canción, por cierto?

– Uhm… no lo sé – Ella murmuró cerrando los ojos un momento – una que habla de unas olas. He intentado reconstruirla en el piano únicamente con mi memoria, Sebastián dijo que probablemente la partitura de la canción se encontraba en su libro y que si lo quería podía dármelo, pero tenía tantas ganas de crearla yo misma que me negué varias veces

Olas…

Attina se estremeció recordando la melodía casi olvidada en su cabeza. Su madre a menudo relacionaba su mundo con el mar, hablando de las olas, la espuma y las sirenas, probablemente debido a la manera en que vivían en aquel reino. La canción resonaba en su cabeza de pronto, una melodía tan suave y gentil, pacifica como el mar.

– Sí, es esa – Dijo de pronto Ariel sacándola de sus recuerdos.

– ¿Qué?

– Esa que estás tarareando – Ella repitió volviendo a mirar su mano.

– Oh, no sabía – Ella sacudió la cabeza. Inconsciente había comenzado a tararear la canción de su madre aunque no podía tararear tanto porque ella realmente no la recordaba del todo.

– Llevo la mitad de la canción. Sebastián suele comprobarla cada cierto tiempo para decirme si la estoy recordando bien o no – La pelirroja resopló – Tenía tantas ganas de poder tocarla cuando la terminara…

– Aun puedes…

– No con esta mano…

– Vamos, eso no es cierto. Encontraremos la manera – Ella dijo suavemente – Quizá no lo sabes, pero papá no ha dejado de consultar con los doctores la posibilidad de una cirugía para recuperar la movilidad total de tu mano

– Creo que lo mencionó hace un mes – Ella dijo con un tono vacío.

– ¿No quieres volver a tocar?

La pelirroja respiró hondo y luego sacudió la cabeza – No lo sé…

Attina hizo una mueca – Sé que tienes miedo, pero una lesión la sufre cualquiera – Ella rió suavemente – ¿Sabes? Hubo un momento en que pensé que ibas a obligarte a tocar el piano como aquella vez que tuviste tendinitis

– Oh, jamás había sufrido tanto. Sebastián estuvo a punto de encadenar la tapa del piano para que no pudiera tocar – Ella se quejó – Fue la peor semana de mi vida… hasta ahora, claro

– Aunque fue gracioso verte, parecía que habías tragado un montón de azúcar por lo ansiosa que te sentías…

– Me alegra que mi sufrimiento te haga feliz – Dijo ella rodando los ojos.

– Tonta. Es gracioso porque intencionalmente lo haces así, pero jamás me sentiría feliz por un sufrimiento real…

– ¿Dices que no sufrí en aquel momento?

– No lo dije, tú lo hiciste – Ella sacudió la cabeza – Tengo la sensación, Ariel, de que el sufrimiento que tienes ahora no es ni mucho menos cercano al de aquel entonces

– Tienes razón, porque en aquel entonces me iba a mejorar. Ahora será permanente…

– Tal vez, pero me refería a que hay algo más, ¿no es cierto?

La pelirroja no dijo nada durante un momento. Attina no lo podía ver, ya que al tener la mano alzada ella asumía que la muchacha estaba viéndola, pero por el rabillo del ojo la pelirroja había dejado de mirar su mano para mirar el piano sin necesidad de mover la cabeza.

– Unos días antes del Festival de la Sirena encontré un folleto bajo tu almohada – Confesó la castaña – un concurso de piano. Había escuchado una conversación que tuviste con Sebastián sobre deshacerte del piano así que…

– No era un concurso de piano – Ella murmuró con calma – era el recital para el que papá consiguió los boletos

– Recuerdo que no querías ir, aunque parecías sorprendida por los boletos

– Con el accidente no pude comprar los boletos y después perdí el interés de ir, pero Arista insistió.

Attina no dijo nada, pues no quería traer a su mente ni a la de la joven los recuerdos de aquel día, aunque no podía negar que tenía mucha curiosidad por saber qu+e había sucedido exactamente ese día.

Ella resopló – ¿Reconoces ese piano?

– ¿Aquel? – Attina lo miró intrigada. Desde que había llegado hace dos meses esta era la primera vez que lo veía descubierto. Se había mantenido oculto bajo la sabana por tanto ella no estaba segura del color o de que tan especial era, o incluso la razón por la cual la chica se había deshecho de su anterior piano para traer ese – No realmente, tampoco puedo ver bien

– Incluso con la luz apagada y solo la luz de la luna se puede ver la tapa – Ariel dijo suavemente – Mamá lo compro de oferta en una tienda de instrumentos que ya no existe, lo mando a arreglar, repintar y una vez al año, durante siete años, mando a escribir los nombres de sus hijas el mismo día que nacieron, luego solía entonar su canción a las niñas

La muchacha castaña alzó la mirada con sorpresa hacia el piano y luego hacia la pelirroja.

– ¿Cómo sabes esa historia?

– Sebastián…

– Por supuesto – Ella asintió – Entonces, ¿ese es…?

– Sí – Una sonrisa nostálgica se asomó en los labios de la muchacha – Sebastián lo consiguió para mí después de hacerle un berrinche de niña pequeña – Rió suavemente sin gracia – Quería usarlo para la competencia. Supongo que ahora solamente se llenará de polvo

– No te rindas aún.

– No quiero hacerlo – Ella murmuró suavemente.

– Entonces no lo hagas. Estoy segura de que una cirugía es todo lo que necesitas para volver a tocar.

– No, no entiendes – Ella cerró los ojos con fuera – No quiero tocar el piano porque cada vez que lo veo recuerdo el accidente

Attina frunció el ceño confusa – Ya sé que te aterra lo que le sucedió a tu mano, pero no tiene por qué ser permanente…

– No es por mi mano…

– Creo que no entiendo nada.

– Ya lo veo – Ella murmuró – Me aterra no volver a tocar el piano y si realmente hay una cirugía que pueda realizar para recuperar lo que perdí entonces la haré. Es horrible lo que pasó y me asusta perder lo que más amo pero…

– ¿Pero?

– Cada vez que miro el piano recuerdo el accidente porque esa melodía suena en mi cabeza – Cerró los ojos con temor – y la pesadilla aparece cada noche para recordarme lo que le sucedió a mi mano. Es como si mi cuerpo se paralizara y mi mano doliera más, como si solo con aparecer en mis sueños me dijera que no podría recuperarme ni vencerla. Estoy asustada, Attina, de cerrar mis ojos por la noche y volver a vivirla una y otra vez

La castaña suspiró aliviada – Era eso…

– Eh…

– Realmente me asustaste, pensé que era algo más grave – Ella dijo con una sonrisa pequeña en sus labios – Todos tenemos pesadillas, sobre todo si antes tuvimos un accidente. Es perfectamente normal que te asustes por algo como eso

– No parece una pesadilla cualquiera – Ella dijo con temor – Es más como un trauma

– Creo que es psicológico – Ella murmuró – Tienes miedo de no volver a tocar el piano y ese miedo se refleja en esa melodía que mencionas. Si esa melodía no te gusta cámbiala entonces. Siempre que algo no te gusta entonces lo cambias, ¿no? Por qué ahora no hacerlo…

Ariel hizo una mueca – Si fuera yo quien toca el piano entonces podría cambiar la melodía, pero no soy yo quién lo hace. Se parece a mí pero es más como una muñeca. Un títere. Esa melodía me asusta demasiado como para tomar el control

– Oh, cariño, todo va a estar bien.

– ¿Y si no puedo escapar de la pesadilla? – Preguntó la menor con temor – Independiente de si alguna vez vuelvo a tocar o no, qué pasará si no puedo hacerlo únicamente por temor a esa melodía

– Lo harás porque no estás sola – Sonrió Attina con cariño – Tienes seis hermanas que se preocupan por ti, un padre que si bien no ha sido el más cariñoso en los últimos años siempre se ha preocupado por tu bienestar, el amigo de papá que te vio crecer y ha estado apoyándote con tus sueños desde siempre, tu mejor amigo que acepta todo lo que quieres hacer y te da apoyo incondicional y un chico que está enamorado de ti. Muchas personas te rodean, Ariel, y todas quieren lo mismo: tu felicidad

– Solo he sido una molestia durante doce años – Murmuró la chica – El piano siempre ha sido lo único que nadie quería oír en esta casa y seguía tocándolo. Tal vez la pesadilla solo es una señal de que debería dejar de tocarlo, sería lo mejor para todos

– Si eso fuera cierto, entonces esta casa caería de golpe. El piano es importante para ti y gracias a ti seguimos escuchando la música que mamá amaba, aun si nos duele o nos molesta. Si nunca hubieras seguido tocando o aprendido a hacerlo, solo habría un color negro rondando por los corredores de nuestro hogar – Attina habló con un tono suave – Ni siquiera podría llamarse hogar

– Hablas demasiado – Ella dijo con una mueca mientras se sentaba nuevamente en el sofá recostando su espalda contra el respaldo.

– Solo te digo la verdad – Sonrió la muchacha.

Ella gimió cubriendo sus oídos con sus manos mientras cerraba sus ojos – No me gusta ese sonido. Es doloroso, hace que mis oídos chillen y sangren y mi cuerpo tiembla cada vez que lo oigo – Miró sus manos con temor – No sé si la melodía duele más que mover mi mano o igual que hacerlo

Attina guardó silencio un momento mientras pensaba en las palabras de la muchacha un momento.

– No me gusta tu fiesta de compasión – Ella dijo finalmente mirándola molesta – Mi hermanita menor jamás se asustaría por una tontería como esa, ¿verdad? La música que amas no puede simplemente desaparecer porque tienes miedo. Tu sueño es tocar y si te rindes ahora lo vas a lamentar por siempre

– Es fácil para ti decirlo – La muchacha apretó las mejillas infladas mientras abrazaba su almohada – no tienes una mano casi paralizada y una melodía atemorizante rondando en tu cabeza

– Las pesadillas aterran. Mi mayor miedo ahora mismo es gobernar el reino – La muchacha dijo suavemente – A veces tengo pesadillas en la que soy la reina y cometo un error garrafal que deja a Atlantica en la ruina. Suelo despertar sudando y temblando, tengo miedo de que ese sueño algún día se cumpla

– No sucederá, eres una gran persona y de las siete eres la más indicada para el trabajo – Ella murmuró mirándola de reojo – ¿Por qué me dices esto?

– Porque cuando sea reina algo malo puede suceder – Ella siguió diciendo – y papá no será quién cargue con la culpa, seré yo. Lo peor que papá podría sentir es arrepentimiento por permitir que yo sea la reina.

– Pero eso no va a suceder – Ella dijo molesta – Estarás bien. Serás reina, el reino prosperara y todos viviremos felices y comiendo perdices, ¿qué son las perdices por cierto?

– Una especie de ave – Ella explicó sacudiendo la cabeza – ¿Qué sucede si me equivoco y algo sale mal?

– Entonces te pones en pie y sigues adelante – Ariel se puso en pie de un salto apretando una mano – Eso es lo que Aquata diría

– ¿Y lo que tú dirías?

– Que no puedes rendirte. Siempre has querido ser reina como mamá lo fue y cuidar de todos. Es lo que tu corazón siempre ha deseado, ser la clase de persona que cuida de su gente.

Attina sonrió mirando a la muchacha – ¿Te cuenta ahora, verdad?

– Eh – Parpadeó sorprendida.

– Si no eres capaz de seguir tu propio consejo no deberías darlos con tanta vehemencia – Ella sonrió suavemente – Todos tenemos miedo, pero en este reino y sobre todo en esta familia nos apoyamos sin importar nada, ya sea que nos guste lo que a los otros les gusta o no. Tienes razón, quiero ser reina desde que era pequeña, ser como mamá lo fue y como papá lo es. Por supuesto tengo miedo de no conseguir lo que quiero, pero puedo superar ese miedo porque siempre alguien como tú que me impulsa a hacerlo, del mismo funciona para ti. Estamos aquí para ayudar a levantarte, pero si no quieres hacerlo no podremos impulsarte hacia arriba.

La pelirroja agachó la mirada un momento mientras Attina le sonreía cálidamente al ver que la muchacha comprendía sus palabras finalmente. Su mano derecha temblaba mientras la izquierda se apretaba en un fuerte puño.

– ¿Qué haré entonces? – Murmuró con un tono apenas fuerte. Era tan silencioso que si no fuera porque la habitación ya estaba en un silencio, Attina no hubiera podido escucharla jamás. A pesar todo, Attina seguía sonriendo cálidamente en un intento de reconfortar a la menor aun si ella no podía verla.

– Primero lo primero, probaremos la cirugía y luego enfrentaras la melodía – Attina habló con firmeza en su voz, un tono que dejaba claro que no iba a esperar un «no» como respuesta – y luego decidirás si quieres enfrentarte a la pesadilla o huir de ella

La pelirroja se removió nerviosa mirando hacia su hermana, abrió la boca y la cerro varias veces mientras pensaba en sus palabras antes de asentir lentamente. Ella retrocedió un paso atrás y sacudió la cabeza.

– ¿Estás segura de que todo va a salir bien? – Preguntó con temor – ¿Qué tal si aun si puedo volver a mover la mano sigo sin poder tocar? Habría pasado por ello en vano

– Viéndolo de ese modo al menos podrás volver a usar tu mano. Ve el lado positivo, dejarás de comer tanta sopa.

– No es que me esté muriendo – Ella murmuró suavemente – Estoy segura de que existen un montón de platillos que pueden comerse con una sola mano

Attina se rió suavemente mientras miraba a la menor antes de ponerse en pie. Una suave sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios – Es tu decisión, Ariel. Puedes quedarte con el dolor en tu mano o puedes hacer algo para remediarlo así como puedes vivir encerrada en esa pesadilla o puedes cambiar la tonada y volver a controlar tú el piano.

– Uhm, ahora que lo pienso – Ella murmuró desviando la mirada – Con una sola mano papá no podrá volver a castigarme con los percebes así que quizá es mejor mantenerla así

– No puedo creer que en realidad estés considerando ignorarme.

– Yo no lo diría considerar como tal, más bien… – Ella buscó en su mente alguna palabra que pudiera reemplazarla y sonar menos de lo que era, pero al no encontrar nada simplemente se encogió de hombros – Sí, tienes razón, estoy considerándolo en realidad

– Mira, son las tres de la mañana y comienzo a cabrearme contigo por ese comentario – La muchacha la tomó del hombro antes de darle un empujón hacia las escaleras – Los niños no deberían estar despiertos a esta hora

– Pero yo no soy una niña – La pelirroja frunció el ceño con un mohín – Adolescente es una palabra más correcta

– Es igual.

– Estás demasiado gruñona.

Aquella noche Attina no había podido dormir pacíficamente ni por un solo momento pese a que en realidad estaba cansada tras la conversación con su hermana. Ellas habían vuelto a su habitación, la pelirroja había recuperado su humor de siempre y con cada escalón que daba hacia el piso de arriba soltaba alguna broma o alguna tontería que haría que el ambiente se relajara. Por alguna razón Attina encontraba este hecho bastante normal, una persona que no estuviera acostumbrada a la convivencia de las princesas probablemente habría pensado que la conversación de broma era una conversación completamente seria en donde ambas mostraban sus puntos de vista y defendían su ser completo, cuando la realidad era que Attina soltaba comentarios vacíos que hacían que la muchacha los usara en su contra.

Ariel se movió entre sueños esa noche y provocó que Attina no pudiese dormir nada y ya faltando pocas horas para su examen, ella finalmente se rindió a intentarlo y decidió pasar las pocas horas que le quedaban en vela y repasando el contenido que entraría en su prueba.

Estaba teniendo pesadillas, podía verlo y sabía que la razón era la conversación que tuvieron en la sala familiar. Una parte de Attina se sentía tan culpable que se preguntaba si la muchacha retrocedería a lo que habían acordado o si es que en realidad cumpliría con ello, al final de todo era su decisión aceptarlo o no.

Para la satisfacción de Attina, una ancha sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios, llena de orgullo y alegría al escuchar a Ariel preguntarle a su padre por la cirugía que ella había estado evitando. Aquel hombre jamás espero que la menor saliera con algo como eso a una hora tan temprana de la mañana. El té de su taza se volteó sobre el pequeño platillo que se encontraba justo debajo y sus hermanas habían dejado lo que estaban haciendo a la mitad. Attina incluso vio a Arista casi lastimarse con el cuchillo de mantequilla. Ella era la única en la mesa del comedor que no se había sorprendido de las palabras de Ariel ni le parecía una gran bomba que le había caído.

– Sí – Dijo su padre tras un buen momento de vacilación. Bajó la taza lentamente antes de dirigir la mirada hacia la menor – Sí, por supuesto que puedes hacerte la cirugía

– Estupendo – Ella sonrió mientras bebía de su taza de té.

– ¿Solo así cómo así? – Alana le susurró confundida – ¿Tuviste algo que ver?

– No me lo creerías si te lo contará – Murmuró Attina vacilando un momento – y si me lo creyeras, preferirías no haberlo oído

– ¿Qué rayos pasó anoche? Ayer estaba en plan _«no volveré a tocar el piano»_ y ahora quiere hacerse la cirugía para volver a tocarlo – Aquata frunció el ceño confundida.

– Ella no dijo que volvería a tocarlo – Andrina alzó una ceja molesta.

– Hey, puedo escucharlas, ¿saben? – Ariel les lanzó una mirada de regaño a sus hermanas mayores – Ustedes no saben susurrar

Su padre se aclaró la garganta – ¿Puedo preguntar a qué se debe el cambio de parecer?

– Attina dice que incluso con una mano inmóvil puedes castigarme sacando percebes – Declaró la muchacha con desgana mientras extendía la mano izquierda para recoger una tostada del centro de la mesa, la castaña casi se atraganta con su té al escuchar la respuesta de la menor – Me parece injusto, así que decidí que si de todos modos tendré ese tipo de castigo cada vez que me meta en problemas al menos que valga la pena. Con dos manos lo puedo terminar más pronto

– ¿Solo por eso? – Adella alzó una ceja.

– Solo por eso – La muchacha le dio un mordisco a la tostada mientras la miraba inocentemente – No dije que volvería a tocar el piano

– Se los dije – Andrina las miro a todas con una sonrisa de superioridad poco antes de parpadear – ¿En verdad no tocarás más?

– Tampoco dije eso…

– No lo entiendo – Arista parpadeó confundida – ¿Volverás a tocar el piano o no?

– Está bien – Attina dijo con calma mientras terminaba su té rápidamente tras recomponerse a sí misma. Se puso en pie mirando hacia sus hermanas y a su padre con una sonrisa – Por qué mejor no le damos algo de aire y dejamos las preguntas para después. Me tengo que ir ahora, pero estaré a tiempo para las clases con Sebastián

– ¿Clases? – Su padre parpadeó aturdido. Pobre hombre, había sido tomado por sorpresa. – ¡Oh, sí! Cierto, las clases

Parecía que la pelirroja logró atontarlo con sus comentarios sobre la cirugía. Attina no había visto esa expresión en el rostro de su padre en muchos años y casi sintió pena por él. Quiso reír y compadecerse, pero el tiempo para ello no lo tenía. Miro a su hermana menor con una sonrisa y luego se marchó rápidamente para conseguir su bolso e irse a la universidad.

– Siento como que nos dejaron fuera de algo importante – Alcanzó a escuchar a Alana decir a sus hermanas.

– No eres la única – Le había respondido Aquata.

La sonrisa de Attina no titubeo, ella simplemente sacudió la cabeza y luego se fue.

Estaba cansada aún y el día solo estaba por ponerse más pesado de lo que había comenzado, pero aun así Attina sintió que la noche anterior había valido la pena al cien por ciento y que si tuviera la oportunidad de cambiarla a una noche en la cual hubiera podido descansar para llegar bien preparada para su examen entonces no lo haría. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, la futura heredera había sentido un cambio importante en la relación con su hermana menor, algo que probablemente iba a dejarlas marcada para siempre.

Continuará…

* * *

 **N/A:** Yaay hemos dado un paso en la dirección correcta, ¿pero bastará para volver a sus sueños o habrá algo más que Ariel está dejando pasar?

 ** _~ Comentarios:_**

 ** _-_** TsukihimePrincess: Bueno, yo no diría demonios como tal porque únicamente dejó salir todo lo que tenía dentro, la rabia y la frustración, la pelea con los demonios aun no llega y ella irá armada con un palo de bambu y una olla como casco. En cuanto a la mención de Atenea, quédate con esa idea, será interesante para un futuro. Yo ya sé que pasará, tengo muchos capítulos escritos así que solo puedo decir que aun no se viene lo bueno...

 **Dejen revirews.**  
 **Se despide _Lira12._**


	13. Una segunda opinión

_**Resumen:**_ _Nadie amaba tanto la música como lo hacía Ariel, excepto quizá su madre. Era una conexión única que existía entre ambas, pero cuando una gran tragedia golpea a la familia real la música dejo de ser alegría para la familia convirtiéndose únicamente en dolor. Años después, cuando Ariel siente que la música que tanto ama se le escapa de las manos y no hay nada más allá del agujero negro, será su familia la que deberá encontrar la manera de escapar del dolor para devolverle la sonrisa a la joven._

~ Disclaimer: The Little Mermaid es una obra escrita por Hans Christian Andersen y una adaptación al cine y a la televisión basada en el libro.

* * *

 **~ Melodía del corazón ~**

 _13  
Una segunda opinión_

Cuando Sebastián entró en su propia habitación esa tarde sosteniendo un libro que contaba la historia de los grandes reyes de la Atlantica y cada decreto real que cada uno impuso durante su reinado, él ciertamente no esperaba encontrarse con la menor de las siete princesas sentada sobre su cama mirando un libro de partituras que se encontraba en su mano.

Él prácticamente se quedó de pie en el umbral de su habitación mientras observaba la muchacha con interés, inclinando la cabeza ante la ignorancia que ella mostraba debido a su presencia. Junto a ella en la cama había varios envoltorios de chocolates o dulces que la muchacha debía haber consumido unos momentos antes de que él entrara.

– ¿Qué está haciendo aquí, princesa?

La muchacha alzó la mirada del libro y le sonrió inocentemente.

– ¿Qué tiene de malo que venga a ver a mi cangrejo favorito?

– Cada vez que se presenta aquí es porque estás huyendo de alguien – Él alzó una ceja mientras entraba en la habitación depositando el libro sobre su escritorio.

– ¿Qué tienes ahí?

– Material para las clases de Attina.

– ¿Clases?

– Particulares, podría decirse. Como sabrás, tu hermana pronto se graduará de la universidad y en un parpadeó se convertirá en la reina de Atlantica por lo tanto debe estar bien preparada para cuando llegue ese momento.

– ¿Por qué necesita eso si te tendrá a ti como su asesor? Espera, – Parpadeó – ¿eso es lo que han estado haciendo? Pensé que papá estaba buscándole un marido

– Estoy seguro de que el rey apreciaría que la chica pudiera concebir algún heredero algún día, pero del mismo modo que lo apreciaría él también confía en que Attina es perfectamente capaz de manejar el reino sin la necesidad de haberse casado.

– Ah claro, por eso de que no está sola, tiene hermanas, consejeros, blah, blah, blah – La chica se estremeció antes de murmurar algo que a duras penas el consejero real pudo entender – Ya me dio la lata anoche con la misma conversación

– En fin, princesa, ¿de quién está escapando ahora?

Los ojos azules de Ariel brillaron por un momento y al ver aquel destelló Sebastián no pudo evitar pensar en el mar que rodeaba el reino, meciéndose suavemente de un lado a otro entregando calma antes de que una tormenta apareciera y causara problemas. A menudo los ojos de la muchacha le recordaban el mar, porque si bien aparentaba calma, ella era un verdadero problema: un tifón que sacudía el mar causando altas mareas, corrientes de agua y desastres. Ella era como el mar, tranquilo y pacífico, pero cuando llega el momento adecuado podía ser un verdadero infierno estar en él.

– ¿Has escuchado? – Preguntó ella con calma inclinando la cabeza – La nueva noticia, quiero decir

– Uhm, sí, su padre me ha comentado algo al respecto esta mañana.

– ¿Por qué no me estás tuteando? – Ella frunció el ceño – Sabes que no me gusta que me hables así

Sebastián suspiró. La paciencia era una virtud que a estas alturas de la vida si él no había logrado dominarla entonces significaba que podía llevar su pie a la tumba.

– Ariel…

– Oh, mucho mejor – La muchacha sonrió mientras se cruzaba de piernas sobre la cama con incomodidad – Entonces, como decía, ¿lo escuchaste o no?

– Sí.

– ¿Qué piensas de eso?

Él miró a la muchacha un momento antes de pasar la mirada hacia la muñequera ortopédica en su mano derecha.

– Que es una buena oportunidad.

– Sí, es lo que todos han dicho. Como músico, qué piensas.

– ¿Volverás a tocar el piano?

Sus ojos volvieron a brillar y aunque Sebastián pudo ver las olas arremolinándose en el centro del mar justo cuando la tormenta estaba encima de ella, por alguna razón desconocida él también vio una niebla espesa que nublaba el océano. No supo interpretar la mirada de la joven.

– Se supone que es la idea – Ella desvió la mirada hacia el piano que él tenía en la habitación – pero la verdad es que no me atrae tanto

– Entonces no deberías hacerte una cirugía sino esperar a que se cure con calma y sin presión.

– Attina cree que debería hacerlo.

– Attina es una chica muy sabía – Él asintió.

– Papá parecía sorprendido.

– No puedo culparlo, yo incluso me sorprendí también cuando lo escuche.

– Mis hermanas parecen contentas.

– Deberían estarlo, ¿no?

– Uhg, deja de hacer eso, me molesta.

– ¿Hacer qué?

– Coincidir conmigo en todo lo que digo – Ella frunció el ceño con un puchero – Quiero una respuesta normal

Alzó una ceja – ¿Y esa sería?

– Llame a Flounder hace una hora y le pregunté qué pensaba, él dijo y lo cito: « _Apoyaré lo que decidas, como siempre, para eso son los amigos. Si quieres hacerte la cirugía entonces hazla, si no, nadie tiene por qué juzgarte. Y si todo sale bien volveremos a las jaulas de bateo»_

– ¿No están vetados de ahí porque lanzaron una pelota a la cabeza del dueño?

– Extrañamente él levantó la orden de alejamiento – Ella alzó una ceja pensativa – Aunque eso fue un completo accidente, era la primera vez que jugaba béisbol y ya sabes que no soy buena en los deportes

– Estoy segura de que el dueño de las jaulas de bateo también lo sabe – Él sonrió mientras le daba la espalda a la muchacha para mirar el librero más cerca, queriendo buscar el título de la partitura faltante que ahora se encontraba en las manos de la muchacha.

– Pero nos desviamos del tema. Flounder siempre dice que apoyará todo lo que yo diga, esa es la razón por la que nos metemos en problemas – Ella sacudió la cabeza – bueno, parte de la razón porque también es sensato e intenta detenerme, pero debo ser demasiado terca como para seguir adelante

– ¿Y hasta ahora te das cuenta?

La muchacha sonrió – Lo sé – Sonaba orgullosa y burlona, algo que Sebastián no supo comprender el por qué – De todos modos, no sé si la cirugía sea buena. Quizá me deje llevar anoche – Ella dejó caer su sonrisa mientras en su rostro una mirada extraña apareció cubriéndolo todo y al mismo tiempo rascaba su nuca – cuando le dije a Attina que me haría la cirugía

– Es una decisión muy importante.

– Han pasado dos meses y mi mano no ha mejorado nada desde entonces.

– Tal vez si hicieras los ejercicios en lugar de evadirlos podrías tener algún avance – Él la miro molestó mientras ella sonreía inocentemente.

– Aunque no lo creas, si los hago.

Alzó la ceja esperando a que la muchacha se retractara de sus palabras y tuvieron que pasar cinco largos minutos antes de que ella lo hiciera.

– Está bien, lo hago solo por dos segundos, ¡pero lo hago! Eso importa.

– Dos segundos no es prácticamente nada. Demoras más tiempo en ponerte la banda elástica en los dedos dedo que demoras en tus ejercicios.

– Es que duele demasiado cada vez que la uso – Ella gimió fingiendo dolor.

– Hay quienes dicen que sin dolor no hay recompensa.

– Pues están locos – Ella bufó – Anoche tuve una pesadilla

– ¿Sí?

– Sí, bueno no o tal vez sí – Ella se movió incomoda en la cama – He estado teniendo pesadillas durante los últimos dos meses, casi todas las noches. Pero anoche sucedió algo diferente, cuando volví a la cama tras hablar con Attina esperaba que la pesadilla volviera pero no fue así

– Me está costando seguirte el hilo – Él dijo mientras revisaba unos libros y sacaba un cuaderno – Explícate

– ¿Alguna vez… alguna vez me he ahogado?

Con interés, Sebastián dejó lo que estaba haciendo para volver a mirar los ojos azules de la muchacha. El mar en ese momento permanecía en calma, no mostraba atisbo de volverse loco en una tormenta, por el contrario, tan profundo y tan intensó parecía esperar la respuesta que su dueña había hecho.

– ¿Ahogarte? – Alzó la voz y su acento chilló – ¿Ahogarte dices?

– Sí. Ya sabes, caerme al agua, caer en lo profundo, no saber nadar, no poder respirar – Ella intentó restar importancia a sus palabras.

– ¡Por supuesto que no! – Él parecía exaltado – Ni tú ni tus hermanas fueron puestas en peligro por las olas de nuestro mar. Jamás se las llevó al océano o a una piscina profunda hasta que aprendieran a nadar e incluso cuando aprendieron a nadar hubo total precaución. ¿De dónde sacas eso?

– Te lo dije, estuve soñando que me ahogaba.

– Ariel…

– Pero no era como ahogarse… era más como estar bajo el agua – Sus ojos brillaron ante el recuerdo de su pesadilla – y mi corazón latía tanto que se podía oír retumbar en el fondo del mar. Cuando alcé la mirada hacia la superficie para empezar a nadar…

Él la miró expectante a la respuesta. Sus ojos brillaron de nuevo, aquel hermoso azul que compartía con alguna de sus hermanas y en especial con su padre, parecía fascinado por sus palabras y por lo que estaba a punto de contar. Era como si estuviera disfrutándolo

– No recuerdo lo que sucedió – Dijo de pronto, mintiendo descaradamente y guardándose el recuerdo para ella misma – pero tenía curiosidad por qué se sentía tan real. No parecía un sueño, aunque era una pesadilla, recuerdo que me faltaba el aire y desperté agitada, pero pese a eso era más como… un recuerdo…

Sebastián la miró calmadamente – Nunca has pasado por algo parecido, no que nosotros sepamos y si tú no lo recuerdas es por qué tampoco sucedió durante tus travesuras secretas.

– Hacer travesuras es sinónimo de divertirse – Ella explicó señalándolo con una sonrisa – y ese es un arte que pocas personas pueden realizar

– No sé por qué haces alarde de eso.

– Porque me gusta – Sonrió ella inocentemente – He pensado que la cirugía quizá sea buena, pero no me asegura volver a tocar el piano

– Claro que no, debes esforzarte por conseguirlo.

– Exacto.

– Y puede que no sea tan fácil.

– O puede que lo sea, porque técnicamente sigo siendo yo y no es como si se me hubiera olvidado como tocar el piano, simplemente no tengo la misma agilidad que tenía hace dos meses – Ella explicó con calma – Podría volver a tocarlo en menos de un mes al mismo nivel que antes, después de todo no es que esté oxidada, ¿cierto?

– Eso no puedes decirlo solo así como así, debes probarte a ti misma en el piano antes de que se dictamine una respuesta, pero si te sientes tan confiada es por qué quizá sea cierto lo que dices.

La chica sonrió – Dime, Sebastián, ¿qué piensas de mí actualmente?

– Que eres demasiado problemática – Él respondió sin mirarla. Estaba marcando unas cosas en su libro y escribiendo en el cuaderno. Se encontraba de pie frente a la muchacha, apoyado contra el escritorio.

– No es a eso a lo que me refería.

– Pienso que tienes un gran vacío en tu interior – Dijo él con completa seriedad. Su tono suave y no pesado causo que la muchacha lo mirara con sorpresa. El mar de sus ojos dio un fuerte oleaje por un momento, destellos de un estremecimiento en el cuerpo de la muchacha – Desde el accidente no sonríes de la misma forma y esa sonrisa que haces cuando alguien habla contigo no hace que tus ojos brillen de la misma forma. El vacío que sientes puede ser a causa de la pesadilla que mencionaste o a causa del piano que perdiste. Puedes vivir con él o no, pero al final del día hay una sola cosa que es cierta

– ¿Qué?

– El vacío que sientes es autoimpuesto – Dijo suavemente – Fuiste tú quien decidió tener ese vacío en tu interior y dada las condiciones que hubieron para que esto sucediera a nadie le pareció extraño

– Entonces qué soy, ¿una cáscara vacía o una muñeca que se mueve por los hilos de alguien más?

– Eres una chica fuerte que tiene miedo de llenar el interior vacío de su corazón. Sé que quieres que alguien te diga que hacer, que te den órdenes para que por primera vez en tu vida las obedezcas – La chica se tensó – pero ambos sabemos que no es así como eres. No obedeces órdenes porque te aburren y el hecho de que estés dispuesta a hacerlo ahora solo demuestra que no sabes qué hacer con ese vacío que sientes. Los que te conocemos mejor, los que hemos estado a tu lado desde que naciste, sabemos perfectamente cómo eres y es por eso que nadie va a decirte que hacer, al contrario, solo van a darte su apoyo en lo que decidas hacer. Pero dime tú, Ariel, ¿qué piensas de ti misma?

– Me siento como una muñeca de trapo – Ella murmuró – tocando el piano con una asquerosa melodía que hace temblar todo mi cuerpo – Sus ojos se ensombrecieron y Sebastián vio la tormenta sobre el mar agitando las olas – Nada suele rodear al piano, solo oscuridad, y ahí es donde estoy yo, en el suelo llorando y cubriendo mis oídos, rogando para que la melodía se detenga

– Eso debe ser traumatizante.

– Lo es – Murmuró la muchacha mirando su mano – Estuve en el piano anoche intentando tocar algo, pero solo toque una nota, una simple nota, y mi mano comenzó a arden en llamas. Todo mi cuerpo siento el dolor y la melodía sonó en mi cabeza… La razón por la que siento que no puedo tocar el piano no es por el dolor de mi mano sino porque el dolor de mi mano me recuerda la melodía que escuche cuando tuve el accidente – Ella lo miró asustada – Quiero volver a tocar el piano, no quiero sentirme asustada por el, pero no puedo escapar de esa pesadilla. Attina cree que puedo hacerlo si me lo propongo, ella está convencida de que la cirugía ayudará a echar la pesadilla, pero cada vez que lo pienso más me doy cuenta de que estoy cayendo por el mismo agujero y no veo la luz al final de este. Le dije a papá que quería la cirugía, pero tan pronto como esas palabras salieron de mi boca la melodía sonó y fingir que todo estaba bien se sintió… normal… Me asusta que esto se convierta en algo normal en mi vida. Ese vacío que dices que tengo no es otra cosa sino miedo.

Sebastián la miro con una expresión suave – No ha de ser fácil, ¿verdad? – Ella asintió coincidiendo – ¿Recuerdas la primera vez que tocaste el piano?

– Sí, me enseñaste la teoría del piano primero y yo me quede dormida babeando sobre las teclas – Ella hizo una mueca avergonzada.

Soltó una risa – No, me refiero al piano que tenías cuando eras niña, aquel que tenía diez notas.

– No lo recuerdo mucho – Ella torció los labios – Aunque lo tengo guardado en una repisa en mi habitación. Ya no suena eso sí

– Recuerdo la primera vez que lo tocaste. Fue horrible, la melodía dañaba mis oídos, probablemente porque tocabas notas al azar y pensabas que estabas tocando bien – Él sonrió con calma – Tus manos parecían torpes y bruscas, incluso si era un piano de juguete, yo pensé que debía ser tratado con delicadeza

– Hey, era una niña – Ella se defendió frunciendo el ceño.

– El punto es… no sabías tocar el piano y Atenea, tu madre, intentó enseñarte en aquel momento y recuerdo verte fascinada con lo que ella podía hacer. Fue la primera vez en mi vida que vi una expresión tan serena en tu rostro, y era tan inmensa la calma que irradiabas que nadie hubiera imaginado que eras una chiquilla revoltosa que causaba desastre por donde pasaba – Sebastián sonrió ante el recuerdo en su memoria – Tu padre, influenciado por tu madre, también había amado la manera en que ella tocaba el piano. Nadie en este reino era capaz de mirar a la reina Atenea y decir: _«yo odio la música»_

»La primera melodía que tocaste era irregular, las notas no coincidían y chirriaban en los oídos de manera dolorosa para el espectador, claro un músico con el oído refinado se habría quejado de que alguien permitiera a una niña dañar un instrumento de esa manera, pero alguien que no sabe de música simplemente habría pensado que era lindo ver a una chiquilla disfrutar tanto de un instrumento. En ese momento, lo que tu madre vio, es lo mismo que yo he visto a través de estos años: el amor que sientes por la música.

– A cualquiera le gusta la música.

– Sí, a cualquiera le gusta, pero no todos la aman del mismo modo, ¿verdad? Gustar y amar son dos términos parecidos, pero no iguales – Sebastián sonrió – Lo que tu madre vio esa noche fue potencial para un músico y lo que yo he visto en estos años es ese potencial crecer sobre los cimientos del cariño y del amor. Tus pesadillas, Ariel, simplemente existen porque te has alejado de aquello que amas

– Está bien, lo entiendo, me encanta la música y al haber perdido el deseo de querer tocar mi pesadilla fue creciendo – Ella asintió – pero incluso su vuelvo a tocar el piano…

– El piano responde a tu corazón – Él dijo con calma – Para el piano no puedes ocultar nada. Así funciona la música. Si intentas mentir, ella te desmentirá. Si tienes miedo se verá reflejado en la melodía que intérpretes, si te sientes feliz danzará de alegría y si te sientes triste llorará tus penas, ¿recuerdas? No puedes mentirle a la música, porque ella refleja lo que tu corazón siente

»Tienes miedo, pero tienes dudas y a la vez tienes esperanzas. Attina confía en que la cirugía obrara un milagro porque puedes enfrentarte a aquello que más temes, pero ¿es realmente la melodía aquella que mencionas lo que más temes ahora? ¿Es no volver a tocar el piano tu mayor terror? Cuando tu mano derecha pueda moverse sin causarte dolor, incluso tocando una melodía sencilla como twinkle twinkle little star, sabrás con exactitud si puedes tocar o no y si decides que no puedes tocar, pero oyes la melodía y no le tienes miedo, quiere decir que hay otro factor que no te permite hacer lo que quieres.

– Siento que me hablas como un monje – Ella bufó alzando la mirada al techo – Otro factor…

– Solo cierra los ojos y piensa en esa melodía.

– Es horrible, paso de ella – La chica resopló – ¿Qué habría hecho mamá?

– Ella te habría dicho que sigas a tu corazón.

– Sí, lo habría hecho, del mismo modo que Attina lo hizo, así como papá, como Flounder, como tú, como todo el maldito mundo – Ella resopló – Quise decir, Sebastián, qué habría hecho mamá si estuviera en mi lugar

– ¿Por qué no se lo preguntas?

– ¿Te estás burlando de mí?

Sebastián sonrió – Tu padre siempre dijo que le dolía mucho escucharte tocar el piano porque le recordaba aquellos momentos en que Atenea vivía y él era feliz, no es que ahora no lo fuera, pero entiendes.

– Sí, lo hago.

– Una parte de tu padre, la parte que no siente dolor al escucharlo, siente envidia hacia ti – Sebastián sonrió – porque mientras todo el reino decidió olvidar, incluyendo a tu padre, tú decidiste vivir a través de lo que tu madre amaba más que nada en el mundo. Ambas tienen una conexión especial, las mueve la misma pasión y eso, mi pequeña niña, es algo que nadie ni nada, ni siquiera una pesadilla o un temor, puede romper

– Cuándo dices que le pregunté a mamá…

– Solamente debes mirar atrás y pensar en ello. Si a tu madre y a ti las mueve la misma pasión, ¿qué crees que ella habría hecho?

– Habría enfrentado el miedo.

– Así de simple.

– Sí.

Sebastián sonrió asintiendo hacia la muchacha que parecía metida en sus propios pensamientos. Estuvieron en silencio un momento antes de que ella dejara escapar un gemido y se dejara caer de espaldas contra la cama mirando el techo.

– Vine aquí buscando una segunda opinión y termine con el cerebro frito.

– Es curioso como la vida suele moverse a un flujo específico.

– Mamá habría enfrentado sus temores – Ella dijo apretando el ceño y sentándose de golpe – Habría vuelto a tocar porque ella amaba la música. No se habría dejado detener por algo que alguna vez le dio alegría

– Exacto.

– Entonces, si me hago la cirugía y vuelvo al piano enfrentando mis propios temores… – Tragó saliva – ¿volverías a enseñarme?

– Yo pienso que no tengo nada que enseñarte. Hace mucho tiempo atrás que deje de ser tu maestro de música, pero si ayuda quieres para volver a tocar entonces puedo brindártela – Sonrió él asintiendo, causando una pequeña sonrisa en la muchacha. Se movió a través de la habitación y saco algo de unos cajones – He estado esperando a que este día llegará y francamente tenía miedo de que no llegará dentro del plazo de inscripción

– ¿Qué?

Sebastián le extendió un papel a la muchacha – A finales de año, es decir en tres meses más, habrá una competencia de música. Como verás, será algo ceremonial en la cual muchos reinos participaran. Funcionará igual que un concurso más, preliminares, octavos de final, cuartos de final, semi final y final. Eso son los puestos. Cada reino enviará a un solo representante para entrar en la competencia. Si mi memoria no me falla, existen alrededor de veinte reinos de los cuales doce reinos serán eliminados y solo pasaran a la siguiente ronda los ocho mejores y así sucesivamente. El cómo cada reino elije a su representante queda a cargo de cada reino, evidentemente. He pensado que la mejor manera de tener un regreso triunfal desde la oscuridad, es hacer lo que amas, donde amas y expresando lo que amas.

– Pero hay mucha gente aquí puede tocar, tú eres parte de la orquesta real y lo sabes bien.

– Exacto, pero dado los acontecimientos del accidente, incluso los miembros de la orquesta real afirman que para alguien que ama la música, perderla de pronto es horrible. Podemos decir que están de acuerdo en que la princesa de Atlantica represente a nuestro reino en la competencia mundial.

– No puedo entrar, ¿qué tal si mi mano…?

– Si no hubieras tenido el accidente, ¿habrías aceptado?

– Obviamente.

– Entonces ahí tienes la respuesta. Deja de pensar en las dudas, piensa en lo que quieres. ¿Quieres hacerlo?

– Yo… sí…

– ¿Ves? Es sencillo – Sonrió Sebastián – Después de la cirugía tu mano tendrá que reposar un tiempo, solo hasta que puedas sentirte cómoda. Eso significa que contamos con menos tiempo que cualquier otra persona en este mundo. Aprender a tocar lo básico, superar las secuelas, conseguir que vuelva a ser flexible y ágil. Ese es el camino de la recuperación. Ahora la sientes rígida y dolorosa, pero con los pasos correctos será como si nada hubiera sucedido

– Excepto que habrá sucedido.

– Exacto – Él asintió – y significará que es un obstáculo que pudiste superar

– Vale la pena – Ella asintió – Incluso si no gano, esta es la manera en la que debo superar mi pesadilla, poniéndome a prueba a mí misma, ¿cierto?

– Así es – Sebastián sonrió mientras recogía los libros de su escritorio – Olvide mencionarlo, pero las melodías que debes tocar deben ser originales

– ¿Qué?

– Sí, no pueden ser escritas por alguien famoso, ya sabes a lo que me refiero – Explicó Sebastián con calma – Si te das cuenta, ya que piden algo original, están buscando algo en específico y creo que sabes lo que es

La muchacha no respondió. Sebastián temió que se hubiera desmayado o algo así que apresurado se volteó, pero al hacerlo vio el mar brillando en sus ojos, las olas rompían con alegría y la espuma salpicaba la felicidad que sentía aquel profundo y hondo océano. Su sonrisa jamás podría compararse a cualquier otra que hubiera tenido alguna vez en su vida.

Eso es lo que ella buscaba y eso es lo que el concurso pedía, esa era la razón por la cual Sebastián la había escogido a ella y no a otra persona para representar a Atlantica, porque ese era su sueño: que su música pueda tocar el corazón de alguien.

Las horas pasaron y pronto Attina había vuelto de la universidad, lista para seguir con las lecciones que guardaban relación con el reino y con su puesto como futura reina. La muchacha no parecía ansiosa sino cansada y por lo que Sebastián vio en sus ojos poco había dormido.

– Eran las tres de la mañana cuando volvimos a dormir – Ariel le susurró antes de intentar escaquearse – No fue mi culpa si no durmió

– Estoy seguro de que tienes la culpa de algo – Sebastián dijo con calma – Siempre la tienes

– Eso es exagerar – Ella murmuró.

– ¿Lo es?

– Está bien, quizá siempre estoy causando problemas, pero desde hace dos meses que no me he metido en alguno. Ese es un nuevo récord, debería ser premiada.

– Si no te has metido en problemas, por favor dime, ¿quién quemó el microondas la semana pasada?

– Esa definitivamente no fui yo – Ella dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa – Probablemente fue alguien más

– Tienes suerte que fui yo quién lo descubrió y no otra persona – El murmuró mientras se frotaba la sien izquierda – Soy demasiado indulgente contigo

– Yo diría que somos buenos amigos.

– Demasiado indulgente – Repitió él mientras caminaba hacia la heredera que se encontraba revisando sus libros – Ahora, tengo cosas que hacer así que si quieres estar presente en lo que tu llamas "la aburrida lección del reino" puedes tomar asiento o bien puedes irte a otro lado y tratar de mantener las manos atadas a tu cuerpo para que no causes más problemas

– ¡Sí! De hecho, aceptaré tu oferta y me iré a pintar la cara – La muchacha dijo con una sonrisa radiante.

– ¿Por qué vas a pintarte la cara? – Attina se acercó con una ceja alzada.

– Porque Aquata tiene su competencia, ¿no? Quise pintarme ayer, pero no me dejó – Hizo un puchero.

– Su competencia es este fin de semana – Frunció el ceño Attina.

– Okey, ahí van mis planes de la tarde – La chica se encogió de hombros con desgana. Su celular sonó en ese momento causando que ella alzara la ceja con interés mirando la pantalla. Una sonrisa se dibujó de pronto en sus labios – o tal vez no

– Ten cuidado donde quiera que vayas – Attina le gritó cuando la muchacha ya se estaba marchando.

– Lo intentaré…

– Va a meterse en algún lío – Murmuró la heredera con una mueca.

– Probablemente lo haga – Sebastián resopló antes de mirar a la muchacha – Princesa, entonces podemos seguir con las lecciones del reino

– Hoy tocan los decretos reales – Ella asintió con una mueca cansada.

– La historia no tiene por qué ser aburrida si se le pone empeñó – Sonrió Sebastián amablemente.

La muchacha lo miró con una sonrisa nerviosa mirándole preocupada por ello. Sebastián asintió y luego se dirigió hacia una habitación especial para que pudieran estudiar la siguiente lección.

* * *

– Te lo digo, Ariel, es como si solo supiera romper las cosas – Flounder se quejó mientras pagaba por la malteada que había comprado en un local de comida. Los dos jóvenes sonrieron a la cajera y luego se marcharon de ahí con calma – Me costó bastante caro el nuevo computador y va y lo rompe

– Solo es un cable – La muchacha sonrió – Podemos reemplazarlo

– El problema es que como no encuentre un cable igual en ese reino tendré que llamar a la compañía y tardaría cerca de un mes en llegar.

– Me sorprende que compraras un nuevo computador. Pensé que querías esperar a navidad cuando los precios bajaran.

– Fue por capricho – Él se encogió de hombros con calma – y porque lo necesito para poder hacer mis trabajos

La chica gimió rodando los ojos antes de sonreír – Conozco el lugar en donde podemos conseguir un cable de reemplazo.

– No – Gimió el muchacho – Prefiero llamar a la compañía y que me llegue uno en un mes más

– Vamos, no es tan malo – Ella sonrió – Hace tiempo que no hemos ido

– Por algo será – El muchacho se mostró reacio – La última vez que estuvimos ahí, ¿recuerdas que compre ese cojín inflable? Pues me explotó en la cara y estuve un día completo en el hospital. ¡Tenía el rostro rojo y ardía!

– Al menos combinaba con el color de tu cabello – La muchacha tocó los mechones azules de muchacho.

El chico le dio una mirada molesta breve antes de sacudir la mano con el cable negro en sus manos. Los dos comenzaron a caminar en una dirección en específica cruzando por la plaza principal.

– Odio que convencieras para esto – Él murmuró con cama mientras cruzaban la plaza.

– Tsk, querías que te convenciera de hacerlo o no me habrías enviado ese mensaje – Ariel bebió de la malteada de fresa que tenía en sus manos.

– ¡Ariel! – Ambos chicos se detuvieron al escuchar una voz conocida. Flounder alzó una ceja mirando por encima de su hombro a dos de las hermanas de Ariel junto a una muchacha rubia que caminaban hacia ellos. Tenían las manos cargadas de bolsas – ¡Flover!

– Alana, Perla – La muchacha miró a su hermana con sorpresa antes de pasar la mirada hacia la otra muchacha – ¿Andrina? Es raro verlas a las tres juntas

– Necesitaba comprar algo de ropa y pensé en preguntarle a Alana si quería ir conmigo – Andrina sonrió alzando las bolsas.

– Nunca pierdo una oportunidad para conseguir nuevos atuendos – Perla dijo con una sonrisa – Así que cuando Andrina le preguntó a Alana vi la oportunidad y la aproveche

– Sí, eso explica mucho – La muchacha sonrió mirando las bolsas – Creo que compraron mucho

– Nunca es demasiado para la ropa – Sonrió la muchacha antes de bajar las bolsas y rodear a la chica por sus hombros – Por cierto, Ariel, ya me he enterado de la noticia. No puedo creer que decidieras ocultarme algo como esto

– No sé de qué estás hablando – La muchacha intentó alejarse de la muchacha.

– No te preocupes, Alana ya me lo ha contado y Andrina también – Perla sonrió mirando a la chica – Así que tienes un pretendiente, eh

– Oh no de nuevo – Gimió la muchacha antes de echarle una mirada a su hermana molesta – Comienzo a preocuparme por los secretos que te he contado, Alana. No puedes mantener la boca cerrada, ¿verdad?

– Yo no he contado todos los secretos que me has dicho – Alana se defendió mientras le apuntaba con un dedo – Solo mencione al muchacho que no deja de ir a verte a casa

– No es un pretendiente – Ella miró hacia Perla – Solo es un amigo

– El chico es bastante guapo, creo que se llamaba Eric, ¿no?

– El es un buen amigo – Sonrió Flounder mirando hacia Ariel – Mostró ser bastante tolerante cuando Urchin lo arrastró al cine a ver esa aburrida película

– Recuerdo ese día – La muchacha arrugó la nariz – Nunca más pagó para ver una película que Urchin elija

El chico asintió coincidiendo mientras chocaba su vaso de malteada con el de la pelirroja, ambos en un acuerdo mutuo.

– Vamos, deberías estar contenta, tienes un chico al que le gustas – Perla la estrechó contra ella causando el vaso se tambaleara en sus manos – Pensándolo bien también quiero conocerlo

– Quizá otro día, tenemos cosas que hacer.

– Eh, ¿qué puede ser más importante que hablar sobre chicos? – Perla preguntó con una sonrisa.

– Comprar un nuevo cargador para el computador – Flounder alzó el cable en sus manos mirando hacia la chica – Vamos, Ariel…

– Sí.

– Creo que está celoso – Perla torció los labios mientras acariciaba su mentón pensativa.

– Ellos son amigos – Alana murmuró hacia la muchacha.

– Pero eso no significa que a él no le guste ella.

– Seguimos aquí – Ariel frunció el ceño antes de retroceder – Nos vamos, adiós

– ¡Eh! Aun no termino de enterarme sobre este Eric. Cómo se conocieron – La muchacha insistió mientras la chica comenzaba a seguirla.

– No vamos a librarnos de ella hasta que comiences a cantar como un canario.

– Exacto – Torció los labios la chica sonriendo – por suerte, aun tengo mi haz bajo la manga

– Este es el momento en que salgo corriendo para no verme afectado por tus bromas

– Que cruel eres – Ella sonrió deteniéndose bruscamente y volteando a mirar a Alana con seriedad en su rostro – Hace unos meses atrás me usaste para ir a una cita con un chico

– Oh, quieres ir a una cita doble – Sonrió Perla causando que Andrina riera ante el sonrojo de la pelirroja.

– No, pero recuerdo que dijiste, ambas dijeron, que lo compensarían y aun no lo hacen.

– ¿Qué quieres? – Alana murmuró.

– Pues… ¡MIRA UN OVNI! – Alzó la mano apuntando hacia el cielo y cuando las tres chicas se voltearon a mirar, ella tomó la mano del muchacho y echó a correr a grandes zancadas para alejarse de las tres chicas.

Corrieron un buen tramo hasta su destino donde esperaron fuera de la puerta de este, jadeando para recuperar el aire.

– Pensé que las echarías.

– Pero es que aun puedo usar esa oportunidad para algo más – Ella sonrió divertida.

– ¿Crees que las perdimos?

– Eso espero.

– Ya quisieras – Una voz jadeante dijo. Rápidamente Ariel se volteó hacia Perla, que sostenía sus rodillas con ambas manos mientras jadeaba, a su lado se encontraban Alana y Andrina con la misma condición que ella. Sus bolsas estaban en el suelo para que ellas pudieran recuperar el aire – pero tú olvidas que no estás en condiciones de ser más rápida que nosotras

– Oh, ¡vamos! – Se quejó la pelirroja – Realmente no quiero hablar de ello

– No te vas a librar tan fácilmente – Perla dijo antes de ser agarrada del hombro por Alana que le sacudía la cabeza antes de mirar hacia la pelirroja.

– Lo siento, Ariel, pero tienes razón y nosotras deberíamos irnos.

– Oh, vamos yo también quiero saber – Andrina dijo con un puchero.

– Necesito aire – Perla suspiró antes de poner su mirada en el local en donde se encontraban. Echó una mirada hacia su alrededor y luego hacia la pelirroja – ¿Dónde estamos?

– No me gusta este lugar – Alana hizo una mueca antes de mirar hacia Ariel.

– Es que hay fantasmas – Sonrió la pelirroja volteándose para entrar en el local.

– ¡No me dejes aquí! – Andrina grito algo asustada.

– Aun no te salvas de esta conversación – Perla la señaló con un dedo.

– Soy un chico, realmente no quiero escuchar una conversación de chicas – Flounder murmuró acercándose más a la pelirroja mientras observaba con una mueca preocupada la montaña de objetos que se encontraba a su lado – Este lugar parece un basurero

– Creo que hay más cosas que la última vez que estuvimos aquí – Ariel asintió sintiendo a alguien agarrarse de su brazo izquierdo.

– No tengo miedo si es lo que piensas – Andrina murmuró caminando al mismo paso que la chica.

– Ariel, si estás buscando problemas deberíamos marcharnos ahora.

– Es por eso que no me gusta estar con ustedes – Miró a Alana molesta – Arruinan la diversión

– ¿Esto es diversión? – Perla levantó un sombrero roto de una mesa y luego lo lanzó el sombrero a un lado recogiendo lo que parecía un juguete al que le faltaba un brazo.

Un sonido se escuchó provenir detrás de una de las tantas montañas de cosas que había en la pequeña sala. El lugar era pequeño, lo que hacía que las cosas que estuvieran rodeando todo el lugar solo permitieran un estrecho pasillo para caminar, frente a ellos había un mostrador que tenía una campana pequeña oxidada, detrás del mostrador había varios estantes. Las paredes eran oscuras y no había demasiada iluminación en el lugar.

– Es un fantasma.

– Los fantasmas no existen – Flounder tembló levemente.

– Entonces por qué estás asustado – Alana lo miró con una mueca.

El sonido se volvió más fuerte y una montaña de cosas se vino abajo causando que alguien soltara un grito que a su vez provoco que los que estaban con la chica también gritaran. Andrina apretó con fuerza le brazo de la muchacha.

– ¡Aah! ¿Por qué gritan? – Alguien preguntó saliendo del otro lado de la montaña de cosas. Un hombre mayor de vestido con una camiseta vieja y unos pantalones oscuros camino entre la montaña de cosas que se encontraba ahora derrumbada y se sostuvo de un pilar que se encontraba cerca. Su cabello era corto y peinado hacia un lado, color blanco platinado, traía unas gafas de aviador en el cabello, el rostro sucio con polvo y ojos marrones que resaltaban.

– ¿Quién es usted? – Perla preguntó mientras revisaba en su bolso y sacaba un a pequeña lata de gas pimienta de autodefensa. Ariel miró a la muchacha antes de que lo usara contra aquel hombre y se lo arrebato de las manos.

– Yo soy Scott, este es mi local.

– Eh.

– Es una chatarrería – Ariel explicó hacia su hermana mayor que la miraba confundida.

– Tú le dices chatarra, yo le digo tesoros – Él sonrió mientras extendía las manos hacia toda la basura que rodeaba el primer piso – ¡Anda! Pero si es mi sirena favorita y su amigo – El hombre dio un paso enfrente saliendo de la montaña y extendiendo su mano para agarrar la mano libre de la chica, pero ella retrocedió rápidamente y le extendió su mano izquierda – y no viene sola, las demás princesas están aquí. ¿A qué debo este honor, altezas?

– Yo no estoy segura de qué hacemos aquí – Alana murmuró.

– Deberíamos irnos – Andrina miró hacia la pelirroja.

Ariel rodó los ojos.

– Venimos porque necesitamos tu ayuda – Flounder le extendió el cable que traía en sus manos – ¿Tienes alguno que me sirva?

– Oh – El joven tomó el cable en sus manos mirando los extremos y el ancho, le dio varias vueltas antes de comenzar a caminar hacia el mostrador pateando todos los objetos que estaban en el camino para que la muchacha lesionada pudiera caminar sin problemas. Los jóvenes lo siguieron hacia el mostrador y se apoyaron contra él – Creo que tengo algo parecido, ¿debo saber qué sucedió?

– Urchin sucedió – Flounder lo miró molesto.

– Oh, ese chico de nuevo.

– Estoy segura de que fue un accidente – Sonrió Ariel ganándose una mirada molesta por parte del muchacho.

– ¿Qué es este lugar? – Andrina miro a su hermana con interés.

– Es un centro de intercambio, o más bien una chatarrería – La chica explicó con calma – Tu traes algo y él te ofrece algo, así como también puedes encontrar repuestos o comprar algo sin necesidad de intercambiar algo tuyo

– Es de segunda mano – Perla tomó una camiseta que estaba tirada antes de soltarla rápidamente.

– Uhm, sí, algo así – Ella asintió con calma.

– No sabes lo difícil que es conseguir objetos como este – Scott dijo mientras volvía hacia el mostrador con una caja grande en sus brazos – Aquí debe haber algo que se le parezca

– Cada día tienes más cosas aquí – Ariel murmuró echando un vistazo a la montaña de cosas que había.

– Hubo un nuevo cargamento – El joven sonrió chasqueando los dedos mientras recogía unas cosas que estaban al otro lado del mostrador – Mira esto, es único en su clase

– Es un tenedor – Andrina dijo con el ceño fruncido.

El peliblanco sonrió chasqueando los dedos y le señaló con el tenedor en sus manos – Tú le dices tenedor, pero mucho antes de que Atlantica fuera construida era conocido como dinglehopper y tus antepasados los usaban para cepillarse el cabello

Ariel rió ante la mirada atónita de la chica que parpadeaba varias veces confundida por sus palabras.

– ¿Antepasados? – Perla alzó una ceja.

– Es por esa leyenda que dice que los antepasados de la familia real eran las sirenas – Ariel explicó mientras revisaba la caja de cables junto con Flounder buscando algo que pudiera ayudar con su cable destrozado.

– Una gran leyenda desde mi punto de vista – El peliblanco sonrió mirando hacia las hermanas de la pelirroja – Este dinglehopper fue recogido de las profundidades del océano donde se rumorea que las sirenas escondían sus tesoros y como coleccionista, mi deber es encontrarlos todos

– Me encantaría ir al fondo del océano algún día – Los ojos de Ariel brillaron con emoción – pero papá no lo permitiría ni aunque pudiera entrar a agua

– Eso es verdad – Alana miró a la pelirroja – Aléjate de los problemas

– Por eso no quería que vinieran con nosotros – La pelirroja le susurro a su amigo que aguanto la risa.

– ¿Cómo sabes qué esto pertenece a las sirenas? – Andrina preguntó dubitativa.

– Puedes verlo claramente, estaba en el fondo del mar, ¿no es eso prueba suficiente? – Alzó una ceja mirando la joven princesa.

– Creo que es una broma de mal gusto – Perla dijo con calma.

– Lo encontré – Flounder dijo sacando un cable largo color negro, lo miró por todos lados y luego se lo extendió al hombre – Es este

– Entonces puedes llevártelo.

– ¿Así nada más? – Flounder lo miro preocupado.

El hombre sonrió encogiéndose de hombros – No veo por qué no.

– No va a electrocutarme, ¿verdad? – Lo miró asustado.

El hombre de cabello negro torció el gesto pensando en su pregunta un breve momento antes de encogerse de hombros – Si yo fuera tú tendría cuidado.

– Llamaré a la compañía para comprar un cable original – Flounder le susurró la pelirroja que asintió algo temerosa.

– Gracias Scouttle – Sonrió Ariel mirando hacia el hombre en agradecimiento.

– Lo que sea por mi sirena favorita. Oh y antes de que te vayas, he recibido algo que podría interesarte – Él sacó un objeto de plata largo y grueso, pesaba bastante cuando Alana lo tomó en sus manos con una mueca. En el extremo superior tenía un aro pequeño apuntando hacia su costado.

– ¿Una herramienta? – Alana alzó una ceja.

– Gracias, pero ya tengo una de estas en casa – Sonrió la pelirroja arrebatando la herramienta de las manos de la pelinegra – Sebastián tiene todo

El joven chasqueó la lengua – Él siempre está preparado para todo – Recogió la herramienta de sus manos y luego la guardó – Me quita el negocio

– Lo siento, pero ya nos debemos ir.

– Claro, claro, avísame si algún día quieres ir a bucear, sobre todo cuando te quiten esa cosa. Me vendría bien tener unas cuantas manos de apoyo – Sonrió el muchacho guiñándole el ojo a la pelirroja antes de mirar a Flounder – y que tengas suerte con el cable, recuerda que los accidentes no van a mi cargo

– No lo he olvidado – Flounder sonrió tensó.

Los jóvenes salieron rápidamente de la tienda con una sonrisa en sus labios. Esquivó todo los objetos que se encontraban en el camino y finalmente respiró aire fresco al salir del local donde el letrero de luces de colores fue encendido en ese momento y el nombre de la tienda podía verse a kilómetros.

– Cada vez que venimos aquí siento que me va a dar algo – Murmuró su mejor amigo preocupado – Scouttle me cae bien, no me malentiendas, pero siento que es una persona demasiado intensa y relajada

– Sé a lo que te refieres – Ella asintió con una sonrisa – Al menos conseguimos el cable

– Voy a morir electrocutado y lo sabes – Murmuró su amigo – En fin, ¿nos vamos?

– Sí, quiero ver el nuevo computador.

– Alto ahí, señorita – Perla la tomó del hombro mirándola con una sonrisa endiablada – No hemos terminado nuestra conversación

– Cierto y no voy a escaparme como la última vez – Ariel sonrió mirando hacia la chica que sonreía con satisfacción – ¡Eh, mira es Eric!

– ¿Dónde?

Rápidamente echó a correr con Flounder tocándole los tobillos a duras penas. Escuchó a Perla gritarle que era una tramposa y ella se rió gritándole para pedirle perdón. Entre risas, ambos lograron correr a salvo a casa del chico sin que sus hermanas y la chica aquella los siguieran.

Continuará…

* * *

 **N/A:** Bueno esto es todo por hoy, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. No mucho que decir, poco a poco vamos avanzando.

 _ **~ Comentarios:**_

\- TsukihimePrincess: Era una broma lo de la olla y el bambú, aunque podría ser interesante para algo aparte uhm... Jeje Las cosas van tomando forma, lo que antes no se veía se ve ahora poco a poco. Por cierto, eso es completamente verdad, sacar un tema no diría delicado, pero sí por ese camino, más como una bomba pequeña, como si estuviera hablando del clima. Interesante.

Dejen reviews.  
Se despide _Lira12._


	14. El agujero negro sin fin

_**Resumen:**_ _Nadie amaba tanto la música c_ _omo lo hacía Ariel, excepto quizá su madre. Era una conexión única que existía entre ambas, pero cuando una gran tragedia golpea a la familia real la música dejo de ser alegría para la familia convirtiéndose únicamente en dolor. Años después, cuando Ariel siente que la música que tanto ama se le escapa de las manos y no hay nada más allá del agujero negro, será su familia la que deberá encontrar la manera de escapar del dolor para devolverle la sonrisa a la joven._

~ Disclaimer: The Little Mermaid es una obra escrita por Hans Christian Andersen y una adaptación al cine y a la televisión basada en el libro.

* * *

 **~ Melodía del corazón ~**

 _14  
El agujero negro sin fin_

Ariel hizo una mueca mientras abría y cerraba la mano derecha, sintiendo sus músculos tensarse ante la acción.

– ¿Cómo se siente?

– Raro…

– ¿Raro bueno o raro malo?

– Solo raro… – Ariel alzó la ceja mirando al médico que se encontraba sentado frente a ella en una silla giratoria mientras ella estaba en la camilla sentada con las piernas colgando y balanceándose.

– ¿Eso debería ser así? – Su padre, el rey Triton, preguntó al médico con curiosidad y preocupación en su rostro.

– Uhm, ¿duele?

– No, pero se siente raro.

– ¿Raro como qué?

– Solo raro – Ella hizo una mueca – No sé explicarlo…

– Tal vez sucedió algo en cirugía – Triton dijo rápidamente.

– No, la cirugía salió bien – El médico hizo una mueca – Dime, se siente como si algo se moviera por dentro

– ¡Sí! – Ella alzó la voz con una gran sonrisa en el rostro – Se siente así

El médico sonrió – Eso es porque ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que la moviste o la doblaste – Explicó con calma – Pero por lo que he visto en la radiografía que te hicimos, todo ha salido bien y según lo que me contaste no has tenido problemas esta semana al usarla

– Me dio cosquillas agarrar un vaso la primera vez, pero no cosquillas para reír sino que era una sensación extraña – Ella murmuró mirando su mano – Lo solté enseguida porque me molestaba demasiado

– Es normal, era tu tacto – Él explicó con calma – No te quites los vendajes aun y sigue cambiándolos según el tiempo que se te dio. No hagas movimientos bruscos de momento y tómalo con calma

– Me siento impaciente por volver a mover mi mano como antes – Ella masculló entre dientes mientras desviaba la mirada.

Su padre le dio un leve apretón en el hombro antes de mirar al médico nuevamente.

– Entonces es todo.

– Por nuestro chequeo semanal, sí lo es – Asintió el médico con una sonrisa mientras escribía algo en una hoja – Simplemente asegúrate de tomar los medicamentos una vez al día y sigue los demás consejos

– Gracias – Ella asintió con una sonrisa.

– Por otro lado, en cuanto a tu pierna – El médico sonrió mirando una radiografía – Me parece que ha habido un buen avance

El rey alzó una ceja con ilusión – ¿Significa eso que podrá caminar sin la bota?

– Uhm, es muy probable – Él asintió mirando a la muchacha – Dime, ¿piensas que es buena idea quitarla ahora?

– Sí – Ariel dijo con firmeza – Es molesto para caminar

El médico soltó una suave carcajada – Debe serlo. Pero, teniendo en cuenta que puedes caminar solo con la bota, quizá no tengas problemas para caminar sin ella, aunque eso no significa que al momento de sacarla podrás caminar. Tienes que asistir a rehabilitación una hora al día, durante el tiempo que sea necesario.

– Lo acepto – Ella dijo rápidamente.

Su padre colocó una mano sobre su hombro – Vamos a pensarlo…

– Pero…

– Con calma, ¿recuerdas?

– Sí, pero creo que sería buena idea quitármelo ahora – Ella lo miró con una expresión de súplica. Su padre retrocedió intentando mantener una dura mirada, impenetrable y firme, pero la expresión de cachorro lastimado de la muchacha era más fuerte que sus esfuerzos – Quiero decir, creo que es momento, ¿no?

El médico hizo una mueca nervioso, desviando la mirada hacia la radiografía que tenía en sus manos para evitar ver la expresión de la muchacha – Puede que no sea buena idea del todo, aunque eso dependerá de ti

– ¿Qué quiere decir? – Ariel inclinó la cabeza rompiendo su expresión en mil pedazos.

El médico golpeó su mano suavemente con un lápiz, la muchacha se estremeció – Tu mano ha mejorado en dos semanas, lo que comprado a cómo estaba luego de dos meses del accidente (antes de la cirugía) es un verdadero milagro, pero eso no significa que tu pierna y tu mano mejoren de la misma manera. Me explicó, en la rehabilitación te harán caminar con varas a los lados, agarrándote para no caer, la pregunta es: ¿será tu mano capaz de sostener tu cuerpo con la ayuda de tu pierna lastimada?

– Lo hice con las muletas.

– No usabas mucho las muletas – Su padre dijo con firmeza – por la misma razón, ¿recuerdas? Dijiste que dolía demasiado agarrarlas y preferías demorar tres horas caminando hasta el baño que diez minutos con muletas

Ariel chasqueó la mano izquierda apuntando a su padre – Cierto, pero me desespera caminar con la bota cuando no siento el peso sobre ella. Es como si la tuviera de adorno.

El médico torció los labios mirando hacia el rey. Tritón se cruzó de brazos mientras pensaba en la posibilidad de quitar la bota del pie de la muchacha. Sabía que ella había tenido un impulso de valentía (lo que no era extraño en ella) y había decidido volver al piano cuando estaba asustada. Él no sabía mucho de música, pero si pensaba en el piano y en Ariel, sabía que la muchacha necesitaba usar sus pies para tocar los pedales. Su difunta esposa le había explicado que el piano no solo se trataba de las manos, se trataba de todo el cuerpo del compositor.

– ¿Qué tal si lo intentamos? – Él accedió con una sonrisa – Un día, pero si ni siquiera puedes sostenerte, volverás a usarla

– ¡Gracias, papá! – La muchacha dio un salto de la silla abrazándolo con fuerza. Tritón sonrió recibiendo el abrazo de la muchacha y luego miró hacia el médico.

– Entonces lo dejaremos para mañana – Él dijo mientras escribía en un papel – Avisaré en rehabilitación y entregare los datos de la princesa, agendaré una hora y luego le avisaré a usted, majestad

Tritón asintió antes de mirar a la muchacha – Si puedes cumplir con esto, entonces puedes hacer las dos rehabilitaciones al mismo tiempo.

– No es necesario – Ariel dijo con calma – Sebastián dijo que mientras mi mano ganara fuerza, él se encargaría de llevar a cabo lo que sería la rehabilitación. Dijo que conocía los ejercicios perfectos para soltarla

– Entonces tendré que confiar en Sebastián.

Rápidamente salió del hospital esperando en la entrada de este mientras su padre se encontraba firmando unos papeles. Respiró hondo mientras volvía a mirar su mano con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios.

Habían pasado dos semana desde la cirugía y desde entonces todo lo que quería era poder sentarse en el piano y comenzar a tocar, pero por lo visto eso iba a tardar más tiempo. Lo único que había lamentado por culpa de la cirugía era haberse perdido la competencia de su hermana Aquata. Había sido horrible esperar en casa a que su hermana llegara para conocer los resultados, fue peor no haberla visto ganar. Por supuesto, Ariel siempre dio por hecho que Aquata ganaría y no se sorprendió en nada cuando cruzo la puerta de la casa con el trofeo en las manos sobre su cabeza mientras el resto de sus hermanas soltaban felicitaciones y alegría.

Se maldijo a sí misma no haber estado ahí.

Desde la operación no había podido hacer nada relativamente divertido y Attina la había sentado en la mesa de la sala familiar a estudiar todo lo que no había estudiado en el año. La muchacha estuvo con ella todo el tiempo para vigilar que estaba estudiando.

No era por presumir, pero Ariel no tenía malas calificaciones, de hecho sus notas sobrepasaban a los demás alumnos de su clase convirtiéndola en la que tenía el mejor promedio, aunque la verdad detrás de sus grandes calificaciones no era otra que la decepcionante realidad de que estudiaba una noche antes de los exámenes. Claro, algunas personas como Attina que se esforzaba estudiando todos los días o Flounder, les caía bastante mal saber la realidad detrás de las perfectas notas de la muchacha traviesa. Era algo desmotivador si lo pensaban bien, pero impresionante también.

– ¿Nos vamos? – Ariel preguntó con una sonrisa cuando su padre se acercó. El rey la miró con una pequeña sonrisa asintiendo antes de comenzar a caminar.

– ¿Segura que estás bien?

– Sí, ya tengo deseos de comenzar a tocar como antes – Ella omitió le hecho de que en realidad estaba aterrada de volver a tocar, pero al mismo tiempo excitada. Las pesadillas no la habían abandonado ni por un segundo lo que le hacía estremecerse.

– Sebastián me contó lo del concurso – Triton dijo con calma – No deberías presionarte solo por ello. Deberías ir poco a poco como dijo el médico

– Estaré bien, tengo mucho tiempo que recuperar además de volver a practicar para soltar mi mano – Sonrió la muchacha mirando a su padre – Además debo escribir una nueva canción. Van a ser tres meses duros, pero si todo sale bien, independiente de si gano o pierdo, habrá valido la pena

Tritón sonrió mirando a la muchacha – Estoy seguro de que tu madre estaría orgullosa de ti.

– ¿Y tú?

– Por supuesto que también – Él asintió.

Ella sonrió levemente abrazando a la muchacha al caminar. El rey Tritón había estado demasiado ocupado con todo el asunto del accidente, tanto como para no pasar el tiempo con Ariel tanto como él quisiera, pero ella lo entendía. Era su padre; era el rey. Ella no había rechistado en ningún solo momento que debido a su trabajo él le pusiera menos atención, tampoco es que fuera una niña pequeña que anhelaba la atención. Tenía a sus hermanas. Sí, es cierto, no era lo mismo tener a sus hermanas pendientes de ella que tener a su padre, pero algo era algo.

Además, tampoco es que hubiera hecho la vista gorda a todo lo que se relacionaba con ella. El padre de Ariel había hecho un gran trabajo asustando al conductor del auto. Como Adella había adivinado en una ocasión, no solo le habían suspendido la licencia, sino que había tenido más problemas que cualquier otra persona hubiera podido esperar. Había sido un pequeño error que había marcado a ambos, a Ariel impidiéndole tocar y al conductor como el tipo que había arrollado a una de las hijas del rey. Por otro lado, independiente del peso de la ley que su padre había hecho caer sobre el conductor, él había dejado de lado todos sus deberes reales para estar presente con ella el día de la cirugía. Había calmado sus temores, como sus hermanas no pudieron, y le había asegurado que todo estaría bien. No se había apartado de ella hasta la hora en que comenzaría su cirugía, ni antes ni después y tampoco había faltado a un solo chequeo. Tenía dos chequeos a la semana y ya habían pasado dos semanas desde entonces siempre estaba presente a su lado.

¡Padre del año!

Al volver al castillo, Ariel estuvo a punto de escaparse para salir con sus amigos pero fue detenida nada más entrar en la habitación familiar donde Perla se encontraba sentada en el sofá pintándose las uñas junto a Arista y a Adella. La muchacha se detuvo en el umbral de la puerta y retrocedió rápidamente.

– ¡Ah, has vuelto! – Arista le sonrió mientras soplaba sus uñas – ¿Qué tal el chequeo?

– Bien – Sonrió tensa la muchacha intentando no mirar a Perla.

La chica había estado siguiéndola por todos lados desde hacía ya varios días intentando obtener información sobre Eric y no importaba cuantas veces Ariel se escapara, ella lograba encontrarla. Comenzaba a pensar que tenía algún gps encima para que la amiga de su hermana fuera capaz de encontrarla tan rápido.

– Siempre me ha encantado esta habitación, tiene todo lo que pueda necesitar para pasar una tarde agradable – Comentó Perla mirando a Ariel – Son muy afortunadas

La chica sonrió dando un paso atrás, pero chocando con alguien. Miró por su hombro encontrándose con Alana que le sonreía amablemente.

– Has vuelto.

– Sí, he vuelto – Ella comentó algo obvio mientras rodeaba a Alana para marcharse – pero debo irme, quede de verme con Gabriella en Rico Gelato.

– ¿En serio? – Parpadeó Alana confundida – Que extraño, porque recuerdo ibas a estudiar con Attina hoy

Se tensó de golpe antes de que una sonrisa orgullosa y presumida se dibujara en sus labios – No se necesita estudiar cuando eres la mejor estudiante de tu clase como yo, Alana – Dijo con arrogancia, aunque solo quería escapar de ahí antes de que Perla le pidiera a sus hermanas que la encadenaran a una silla para hacerle el interrogatorio que estaba esperando.

Alana la miró molesta y le dio un zape en la frente antes de empujarla dentro de la habitación.

– Deja de ser tan arrogante y ponte a hacer tus tareas – Dijo con firmeza – Honestamente me sorprende que una estudiante tan buena como tú jamás haga sus tareas

– Tampoco es tan buena estudiante – Arista se rió – Siempre estudia un día antes de los exámenes

– Toda la noche en vela vale la pena – Ariel asintió hacia la rubia – Ah, pero ya termine mis tareas y…

– Attina estará aquí en diez minutos, fue a buscar algo a la habitación y dudo mucho que le haga gracia que te escapes.

– No me estoy escapando de Attina – Ariel bufó – Me escapo de Perla

La aludida sonrió recostando su espalda contra el sofá – ¿Por qué habrías de escapar de mí?

– ¿Lo dices en serio? – Parpadeó la muchacha – Me has seguido toda la semana. El otro día me seguiste incluso hasta mi salón de clases

– ¿Te saltaste el examen de la semana pasada solo para seguir a mi hermanita? – Alana alzó una ceja mirando con reproche a la rubia que rió suavemente.

– Tengo curiosidad por conocer a su novio y ella no me dice nada.

– Es porque no es mi novio.

– Ah, volviste – Attina bajó las escaleras mirando hacia la muchacha con una sonrisa en los labios.

– ¿Diez minutos, Adella? – Ariel miró a la muchacha molesta.

– Ella dijo diez minutos – Se encogió de hombros – Aunque tal vez fue hace diez minutos

La muchacha resopló antes de alejarse.

– Yo hice planes para ahora – Mintió con la intención de alejarse – así que mejor me iré…

– ¿Qué hay de tu tarea?

– Attina, si sigo haciendo mi tarea contigo los profesores esperaran a que la haga siempre – Ella soltó un suspiró cruzándose de brazos – El otro día el profesor de matemáticas sufrió un infarto cuando vio que hice mi tarea por tercera vez seguida. ¿Quieres que todos mis profesores se mueran antes de tiempo?

– Creo que estás exagerando – Alana sonrió recogiendo una botella de esmalte.

– No, realmente – Arista sonrió divertida ante lo que estaba por decir – una ambulancia llegó a Seaford para llevarse al señor Duit. Fue lo más comentado en esa semana

Ariel miró a Attina con una ceja alzada y una sonrisa en sus labios al demostrar su punto. La castaña la miro cruzada de brazos antes de señalar el libro que estaba en la mesa redonda.

– Aun así debes hacer tus tareas.

– Tengo buenas calificaciones, ¿eso no es suficiente? Nunca he escuchado a papá quejarse.

– Es porque no sabe lo que le sucedió al señor Duit.

– Sí lo sabe – Ella miró a Arista – La directora lo mando a llamar y no creía lo que estaba escuchando, pero aun así lo aceptó y prometió que no sucedería de nuevo. Luego se rió todo el camino cuando volvíamos a casa

– Este tipo de cosas solo sucede a tu alrededor, ¿verdad? – Alana se rió suavemente mientras Ariel asentía con aires despreocupado.

– Bien no hagas la tarea…

– ¡Sí! – Alzó las manos la muchacha – ¡Libertad!

Attina soltó una risa ante la actitud infantil de la muchacha. Vio echarle una mirada de recelo a Perla antes de darse la vuelta y salir rápidamente de la habitación. Perla rió divertida ante la actitud de la muchacha.

– La has espantado – Alana se rió agitando sus uñas para que se secaran más pronto.

Ella resopló con una sonrisa en sus labios – Tranquila, volverá. Todo el mundo quiere los consejos de amor de Perla.

Adella soltó una risa suave mirando a la chica – Ser casamentera no se te da tan bien como piensas.

– Yo estoy de acuerdo con ella – Asintió Alana.

– Eh, pensé que la cita con Stevie había salido bien, ¿y qué me dices de Daniel, Alana?

Ambas chicas miraron a la joven sacudiendo la cabeza.

– Traidoras – Masculló Perla entre dientes.

* * *

Sebastián observó con intensidad a las olas del mar que se agitaban en la mirada de la joven. Molesta y cabreada mientras abría y cerraba la mano. El médico dijo: _«tómalo con calma»,_ pero ella no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera volver a usar su mano.

Desde que había tenido la cirugía había sentido la maravilla de poder usar su mano de regreso y aunque dolía, si es cierto, dolía usarla al menos era capaz de moverla. Antes debido al dolor no podía seguir soportando moverla –o lo que era más correcto decir: intentar moverla– y ahora, era todo un nuevo mundo. Siendo sincera, que aún le doliera la mano era una verdadera desgracia, pero poder usarla era una maravilla. Levantar un vaso ya no la hacía sentir como una inútil. ¡Yay!

– Más lento – Sebastián la regañó viendo que abría y cerraba de forma rápida la mano – Intenta separar y juntar los dedos mientras los abres

– ¿Realmente hay que hacer esto? – La muchacha preguntó con una mueca.

– ¿Quieres usar tu mano o no? – Sebastián preguntó sin mirarla – No has tocado el piano en dos meses, en otras palabras, has perdido técnica. Si te fuera a lanzar varias pelotas no lograrías atraparlas todas, ¿verdad?

– Probablemente las atraparía si las lanzaras de una en una – Ella murmuró antes de fruncir el ceño – ¿Por qué de todos modos querrías lanzarme una pelota?

– No te lanzaré pelotas, aun – Él dijo con seriedad.

– Ósea que lo harás – Ella alzó las cejas con sorpresa y temor – ¡Por qué me lanzarás pelotas!

– Ariel, relájate – Sebastián cambio la página de su libro – y no dejes de hacer los ejercicios

– Oye, cómo sabes que no los estoy haciendo si no me estás mirando.

– Porque te conozco, no necesito mirarte para saber que no los haces así como tampoco los hiciste cuando te lo dije.

– No podía mover la mano, era un sufrimiento – Ella gimió – Ahora es mejor, se siente muchísimo mejor – Una sonrisa se dibujó en los labios mientras enseñaba una sonrisa perlada – Mira mis encías, ni siquiera me las rompí cuando me cepille los dientes y Alana no se quejó cuando el lavabo después de mí, de hecho me felicito

– Nunca he entendido esa fascinación tuya por las cosas que no tienen gran importancia, ¿sabes? – Dijo él con calma – pero felicidades, es un logro

– ¿Verdad que sí? – Sonrió emocionada mientras volvía a abrir sus manos y cerrarla.

– La próxima semana haremos otro tipo de ejercicios.

– ¿Por qué no puedo volver a tocar el piano?

– No estás listas.

– ¿Por qué lo dices? – Preguntó Ariel confundida.

– Porque la última vez que estuviste junto al piano, hace unas semanas, lloraste como si el mundo fuera a acabarse – Dijo Sebastián con calma.

– ¿Cómo…? ¿Sabes qué? Olvídalo, apuesto a que Alana dijo algo, ella siempre abre la boca – Torció los labios pensando – Aunque Alana no estuvo ahí esa noche, sino que fue Attina…

– Creo que olvidas que muchas cosas sucedieron últimamente – Él dijo suavemente mientras abría un cajón y sacaba algunas herramientas – Está bien, ¿quieres comenzar con el piano? Ven conmigo

Ariel frunció el ceño mientras seguía a Sebastián con la banda elástica entre los dedos. El consejero era bastante rápido para caminar, seguramente estaba haciéndolo a posta. Cuando llegaron a la sala, él echó un vistazo y luego salió sin entrar antes de mirar a Ariel. La muchacha, desde el umbral, vio a sus hermanas y a Perla todavía dentro de la habitación y confundida miró al consejero.

– Primero lo primero antes de usar el piano – Le extendió la herramienta que sostenía en sus manos – debes saber que está desafinado

– Espera, ¿tengo que afinarlo yo misma?

– El punto es, Ariel, que para volver a tocar el piano debes dejar de tenerle miedo – Sebastián dijo retirando la banda elástica con cuidado de los dedos de la chica – y no importa cuántos ejercicios hagas, al final no significa nada si no puedes acercarte al piano sin que tus manos tiemblen

– Yo no le tengo miedo al piano.

– ¿No? – Él la miro con una sonrisa – Entonces a afinarlo

– Pensé que tú lo afinabas…

– El piano no ha sido afinado en mucho tiempo, una de las razones era por el miedo que tú tenías hacia el – Dijo suavemente – Si quieres tocar el piano, entonces un paso a la vez, afinarlo primero. Enfrentar los temores y acercarse a él. Si logras hacer esto, entonces pasaremos a los ejercicios tocando las teclas

Ella no dijo nada durante un momento. Miro al cangrejo con los ojos entrecerrados mientras tomaba bruscamente la llave que le extendía, una sonrisa en sus labios mientras ella lo miraba desafiante. Sebastián vio el huracanan sobre el mar en los ojos de la muchacha y luego la vio entrar a paso decidido hacia la habitación.

Se quedó de pie en el umbral, sabiendo que la chica no iba a lograr afinarlo y se complació de ver que apenas se acercó al piano hizo girar la llave en sus manos mientras dudaba si dar un paso más cerca del piano o no.

Con una sonrisa burlona, Sebastián alzó una ceja. Las hermanas de la chica la miraron confundida. Vio su rostro estremecerse, contraerse de dolor antes de voltear a mirarlo molesta y apuntándole con la llave. Por un momento, él creyó que se la lanzaría por la cabeza.

– Esto no prueba nada – Ella retrocedió rápidamente moviendo la cabeza como si intentará quitarse algo que tenía dentro molestando.

– Solo prueba que yo tenía razón – Él dijo con calma.

Ariel resopló entregándole la llave de regreso antes de mirarlo molesta – Está bien, ¿qué haremos?

Él la miró con calma – Tienes que perder el temor que le tienes al piano. Escucha música, ve a recitales, ve películas y luego afínalo

– ¿Solo así?

– Tienes que enfrentar el miedo y solo tú sabes lo que lo causa – Él dijo suavemente – Encuentra la causa de tu miedo y enfréntala. Échala a un lado y toma el control. Desde pequeña siempre has amado el piano, tu mayor pasión y tu mayor sueño. No puedes dejar que un accidente lo cambie todo

– ¿Cómo se supone que voy a encontrar lo que me asusta si – Soltó un bufido obvio – me asusta, duh? Lo normal es huir cuando algo te asusta

– Esta será tu tarea – Dijo él con calma devolviéndole las bandas elásticas – y no te olvides de seguir usando esto. Tu mano aún está demasiado rígida como para que puedas seguir tocando

Una vez que Sebastián dejo a la muchacha, Ariel dejó escapar un resoplido escuchando algunas risas detrás de ella. Se volteó a mirar algo molesta a sus hermanas y a Perla y luego resopló sentándose junto a Attina que seguía con sus estudios.

– ¿Algún consejo? – Pregunto con desgana.

Attina rió suavemente.

– ¿Por qué no te sientas en el piano hasta que el temor se vaya? – Perla alzó una ceja con una gran sonrisa.

Ariel gimió mirando a Attina, que parecía muy enfrascada en la lectura de algún decreto real antiguo. Tenía un cuaderno con el cual tomaba notas de lo que estaba leyendo.

– Estoy asumiendo que no me dejarás tranquila hasta que te diga que hacer.

– Por favor…

– Creo que es algo que debes descubrir por tu cuenta.

– Pero…

– Ariel – Attina la miró intensamente, claramente no planeaba decirle que hacer o darle alguna pista de lo que podía hacer. Ella resopló pesadamente mientras una idea repentina aparecía en su cabeza haciendo brillar una ampolleta.

– Ya sé que hacer – Sonrió mientras recogía las bandas elásticas que Sebastián le había dejado y se marchaba rápidamente.

– Procura no meterte en problemas.

– Lo intentaré.

– ¿Va a estar bien? – Perla frunció el ceño al ver a la muchacha marcharse por la puerta.

– Definitivamente no – Arista dijo suavemente.

– ¿Por qué no le dijiste que fuera con Aquata? – Preguntó Adella con interés.

– Porque eso sería demasiado fácil – Explicó la muchacha mientras alzaba el decreto real con interés – Si Sebastián hubiera querido que alguien la guiará entonces también le habría dicho que fuera con Aquata, ¿no?

– ¿Aqua?

– Tuvo un esguince el año pasado – Alana explicó a Perla que parecía confundida – y no pudo competir durante un mes. Estaba bastante frustrada y al igual que Ariel estaba forzando su recuperación para volver a nadar lo más pronto

Perla asintió con comprensión – Ya entiendo. La persona más capacitada para decirle qué hacer para superar el miedo es ella, ¿no? Pero si ella estaba forzando la recuperación significa que no tuvo miedo.

– Sí lo tuvo – Arista dijo con un susurro como si fuese un secreto – Su velocidad disminuyo mucho ya que se asustaba cada vez que nada demasiado rápido debido a que así es como tuvo el esguince, al forzarse demasiado para mejorar. A diferencia de Ariel, ella si se acercaba a la piscina pero no nadaba demasiado rápido. Papá y su entrenadora intervinieron para ayudarla a superar el miedo

– Entonces lo único que tiene que hacer ir con su padre y ya listo, ¿no?

– El asunto es que el piano es un tema delicado – Adella sacudió la cabeza – No sabemos si papá puede ayudarle, aunque lo está intentando. De verdad lo está intentando. La mejor persona que puede guiarla a volver a tocar es Sebastián, pero es como él dice: ella no se acerca al piano porque tiene miedo de el

– ¿Qué está pensando, que va abrir una gran boca y se la va a tragar? – Perla se burló.

– Es más complicado que eso – Attina no levantó la mirada – Los temores de Ariel provienen del accidente que tuvo y se mezclaron con el piano. Ella no tenía miedo de no usar su mano o al menos de la manera en que debía tenerlo alguien que ama tocar. Sus miedos residen únicamente en los sonidos que imiten estos instrumentos

– Uhm, no entiendo muy bien lo que dices – Perla torció los labios mirando el piano – pero parece más complicado de lo que se ve

– Lo es de cierto modo – Attina asintió con una pequeña sonrisa – pero logrará superar esos miedos, no tengo dudas de ello

– Solo esperemos que no tenga una idea loca ahora que la ponga en más problemas – Alana dijo con una sonrisa temblorosa.

– ¿Qué tantos problemas puede tener si solo tiene que encontrar una forma de superar sus temores? – Arista preguntó alzando una ceja, ganándose varias miradas. Parpadeó un momento y luego comprendió con temor la respuesta obvia que estaba implícita en su propia pregunta – Oh…

* * *

Flounder no era la persona más valiente de todas, por el contrario, el día que había que hacer fila para recibir una inyección de agallas para el resto de su vida él no había asistido porque tenía miedo a las agujas. Sí, así es cómo el describía su falta de valentía. Sin embargo, pese a esta realidad vergonzosa, él podía llegar ser valiente cuando se necesitaba. Si algún amigo suyo estaba en problemas no dudaba de ayudarlo aun si eso significaba tragarse el temor y avanzar un paso en lugar de retroceder dos.

Era una persona muy leal y fiel. Eso nadie podía discutirlo, independiente si era la clase de persona que huia de las casas embrujadas en Halloween o temblaba cuando la policía le hacía preguntas –incluso si él no tenía relación con ellos–.

Su lealtad era primero ante su miedo…

Bien, si dejamos eso claro, hay que recordar que él jamás se aventuraba a cometer dos veces la misma locura. Primero porque su corazón no aguanta tanto temor y segundo por qué, como se dijo, era una locura. Entonces, teniendo todo esto claro, ¿podría alguien explicarle a él que hacía en medio de la calle sentado de espaldas a Ariel quien tenía los ojos cerrados como si estuvieras meditando?

¡En cualquier momento aparecería un auto y los iba a arrollar!

– Yo no creo que esto haya sido a lo que se refirió Sebastián con superar tus temores – Él dijo nervioso mientras miraba hacia el frente a la espera de que ningún auto apareciera. Algunas personas que pasaban los miraban interrogantes, seguramente pensando qué había mal en la cabeza de ambos chicos.

– Pero esta es la única idea que tuve.

– Ariel, piensa un poco, ¿cómo esto te ayuda a no tener miedo?

– Porque fue en esta calle donde me atropellaron – Ella dijo como si fuese obvio y aunque lo estaba disimulando bien, Flounder podía sentir el temor corriendo por el cuerpo de la muchacha. Pequeños temblores, voz nerviosa – Si un auto viene, todo lo que tengo que hacer es moverme y listo. Temores finalizados.

– Esa es una idea terrible – Alguien dijo causando que los dos jóvenes voltearan la mirada hacia un lado. Flounder reconoció a Eric de pie mirándolos con una sonrisa divertida en sus labios, algo inclinado hacia el frente y con las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón. El muchacho se enderezó alzando una ceja con curiosidad mientras los miraba. – Seguros que no están intentando matarse

– Eso es lo que yo pensé – Él respondió con nervios – ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

– Echándole un último vistazo al pueblo antes de marcharme – Respondió el muchacho con calma – También comprando recuerdos para mis padres

– Espera, ¿te vas así nada más y sin decirme nada? – Ariel lo miró molesta. Ella se puso en pie causando que Flounder cayera de espaldas al suelo y luego camino hacia él con una mueca molesta en sus labios – Es una broma, ¿verdad?

– Iba a decírtelo cuando se suponía que saliéramos, pero has estado tan ocupada con los chequeos médicos y trabajando con tu mano que no he tenido la oportunidad – Él se rascó la nuca nervioso – Quedamos de salir mañana así que pensé en contártelo ahí, aunque ya es bastante tarde para poder hacer algo

– Estúpido accidente – Ella resopló – Desde que lo tuve solo he estado aplazando y aplazando todo

– Estoy seguro de que esa no era su intención – Flounder se levantó del suelo quitándose el polvo y salió rápidamente de en medio de la calle justo cuando un auto doblaba en la esquina y pasaba por la zona en donde ellos estaban sentados anteriormente.

Él se quedó mirando aliviado de haberse movido rápido mientras que Ariel soltó un zapateo en el suelo –con su izquierda– y gruñó señalando el lugar en donde había estado sentada.

– ¡Arruinaste mi plan! – Ella miró a Eric molesta.

– Dirías que te salve la vida, por segunda vez – El muchacho sonrió despreocupado.

– No puedo creer que te estés burlando después de no haberme contado que te marchabas.

– No es para tanto. Regresaré pronto, te dije que había encontrado una razón para quedarme, ¿no?

– Oh… – Ella parpadeó avergonzada – Claro, ya lo sabía

Eric la miro con una sonrisa en su rostro y todo lo que Flounder pudo pensar era en que desearía estar en otro lugar y no ahí. Hizo una mueca mirando hacia un lado, intentando no prestar atención a la conversación de ambos.

– Está bien, nos veremos luego.

Él vio al chico alejarse con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Echó una mirada hacia su amiga y sonrió torcido, divertido con lo que estaba por decir, y a riesgo de sonar como sus hermanas, Flounder sabía que ellas tenían razón.

– Te gusta él.

– Por favor…

– Iban a ir a una cita – Él sonrió recibiendo un golpe de parte de ella – Vale, dejaré el tema si prometes que no me molestarás a mí luego

– Oh te refieres a esa chica del club de lectura.

– Basta – Se rió Flounder alzando las manos por detrás de su cabeza – ¿Y bien, qué sigue ahora?

Ariel volteó la mirada hacia la calle y luego hacia otro lado mientras pensaba en qué hacer. Flounder sonrió levemente antes de encogerse despreocupado.

– Estoy pensando qué tal vez debas optar por algo diferente

– ¿Algo diferente?

– Creo, porque veo que tú no te has dado cuenta, de que la respuesta a lo que estás buscando es más sencilla de lo que piensas. Te daré una pista, está relacionada con el agua.

– ¡La montaña rusa! – Ariel dijo un aplauso con comprensión – Es verdad, se suponía que planeábamos ir a la montaña rusa cuando paso el accidente

– Espera, no, Ariel, no me refería a eso – Él muchacho corrió detrás de ella y antes de darse cuenta estaba formado para subir a la montaña rusa. Era sorprendente como la fila para subirse era desde el triple de corta que durante los eventos del reino. El tiempo se redujo de dos horas a nada.

– Estoy pensando – Flounder murmuró tomando asiento en el carril de la montaña – que no quieres superar tu temor y buscas excusas tontas para no pensar en ello

– ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

– ¿En realidad me estás preguntando eso cuándo casi fuimos atropellados y cuando estamos montados en una atracción?

– Vamos, no es tan malo.

– Ariel, estás olvidado que tu hermana… – Cualquier cosa que hubiera dicho murió enseguida. El juego se puso en movimiento y antes de que el pudiera terminar la frase, la colina que habían subido en los carriles fue descendida a gran velocidad. El muchacho grito y no le avergonzaba decir que incluso soltó algunas lágrimas mientras gritaba, seguramente el viento chocando en sus ojos había causado ese fenómeno, porque él definitivamente no estaba llorando, eso era seguro.

La montaña rusa tenía un trayecto bastante amplio así como también tenía gran parte del trayecto sobre el agua, lo cual hacía que el muchacho se sintiera abrumado y asustado. ¿Qué tal si las vías se oxidaban por el mar y se rompían cuando ellos pasaran? Parece que estaba comenzando a marearse y no era a causa de las vueltas que daba aquella atracción del demonio.

– Voy a vomitar – Murmuró él cuando el trayecto comenzó a pasar por el mar, iba lento, recto, pero delante de él, a varios metros había una vuelta antes de que hiciera una curva de cabeza. Su corazón estaba saltando de su pecho con tanta intensidad. Echó un vistazo rápido hacia Ariel, listo para decirle sus últimas palabras, cuando se sorprendió de verla completamente distraída. Ella miraba el mar en ese momento, su propio reflejo en aquellas aguas oscuras y saladas, su mente viajando a otro lugar, a miles de kilómetros lejos de la atracción. Parecía hipnotizada.

¡La curva!

Flounder había agradecido que aún no había almorzado ese día, porque de lo contrario sería una pena dañar el océano con su vomito –que siendo sincero, él estaba seguro que habría vomitado de haber almorzado. A él siempre le habían gustado las playas y los mares que rodeaban a la Atlántica, el agua era cristalina y tan clara, pero cuanto más se acercaba a lo profundo se volvían más oscuras y más densas. Las playas de su ciudad natal era verdaderamente hermosas y aunque los deportes que más se practicaban en el agua constaban de surf, natación y sky acuático, rara vez había gente disfrutando de esos deportes durante el invierno. La natación era uno de los deportes más jugados en la Atlántica, o al menos era uno de los que él más conocimiento tenía, probablemente debido a que la hermana de Ariel lo practicaba y él solía acompañar a la pelirroja a verla competir.

Cuando el carro finalmente se detuvo, de regreso en la zona de partida, él solo podía ver el mundo girar a su alrededor y su estómago revolverse hacía sentirse peor de lo que debía sentirse. Él prácticamente salto de la vagoneta y corrió hacia el basurero más cercano. No vómito, pero ganas no le faltaban.

– Tenías razón – Ariel dijo con calma mientras se acercaba a él. Una extraña expresión seria, si emociones, estaba en su rostro.

– ¿Eh? – Parpadeó confundido mientras revisaba en su bolsillo el dinero que tenía, necesitaba comer algo y beber algo pronto.

– El agua es la respuesta.

– No, yo me refería al agua – Él sacudió la cabeza – Estaba pensando más en…

– Aquata – Ella dijo calma – Querías que hablara con ella para obtener un consejo de cómo superar el temor. Yo quiero mucho a Aquata, pero dudo que ella pueda ayudarme

– ¿Entonces, cuál es el plan?

Ella tragó saliva volteando la mirada hacia el mar. Su expresión aun no cambiaba para nada, parecía ensombrecida.

– Desde el accidente he tenido una serie de sueños extraños – Ella dijo sin apartar la mirada del mar – Pensé que la única manera de usar el piano era enfrentar aquello que causo mi temor en el piano, pero mi último sueño no tiene nada que ver con un títere o con el accidente, tiene que ver con el mar

– ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

– Que no sé cuál es mi verdadero miedo hacia la música – Ella dijo mientras lo miraba confundida – Todas las noches despierto empapada de sudor y con el cuerpo temblando, da igual cual de esos dos sueños tenga, ambos son una pesadilla y ambos son un recuerdo. Estoy segura de eso. En uno de ellos estoy siendo obligada por un títere a oír la misma melodía que escuche en mi cabeza cuando me atropellaron, la misma melodía que podía hacer en un piano mientras que en el otro sueño me estoy ahogando y no puedo oír ningún sonido – Su expresión se endureció – Sebastián dijo que tengo que superar mis miedos, pero ahora mismo no sé cuál es mi verdadero miedo o si ambos son fragmentos de la misma pesadilla

Flounder guardó silencio mirando a la joven. Echó un vistazo rápido a su alrededor y luego a ella con curiosidad.

– ¿Qué harás entonces?

– No lo sé – Sacudió la cabeza bajando la mirada hacia sus manos temblantes – ¿Qué debería hacer en esta situación?

– Tienes que encontrar la fuente de tu pesadilla, Ariel, si no sabes eso entonces jamás podrás recuperarte.

– ¿Y si en uno de mis sueños tuviera una pista de en donde se encuentra la fuente de mis pesadillas, pero al mismo tiempo no tuviera nada que ver con el accidente?

– Eso no lo sabes – Él la miro con calma, deseando que Ariel no cometiera una locura – A menudo los sueños se muestran diferente para que tu mente trabaje en ello. Si sientes que es ahí donde reside el miedo, debes intentar superarlo a través de ello

La chica bajo la mirada pensativa.

– Por favor, Ariel, no cometas una locura.

– Tranquilo, no lo haré – Ella dijo con tanta seriedad que él quiso creerle, pero sabía que en la posición en la que ella se encontraba su mente no estaba pensando con claridad y él deseaba que lo que fuera a hacer no fuera grave.

* * *

El sonido se sentía ahogado para ella, sus oídos tapados pero al mismo tiempo. Tenía los ojos cerrados mientras intentaba centrarse en que su cuerpo siguiera pesando para poder hundirse más y más en el fondo del océano. Lentamente abrió los ojos, enseguida sus ojos comenzaron a escocerle y sus manos que se encontraban hacia los lados se movieron a través de las aguas cristalinas hacia arriba, intentando tocar la superficie. El fondo del océano era oscuro y daba miedo, pero en ese momento todo lo que Ariel podía ver era la luz del sol reflejándose en la superficie y burbujas saliendo de su boca lo que ella suponía eran sus últimos suspiros antes de quedarse sin aire ahí abajo.

De un momento a otro, en el que ella no comprendió lo que sucedió, su cuerpo estaba completamente en al superficie y su cabello rojo se pegaba a su rostro impidiéndole ver. Estaba molesta y a medida que movía su mano para quitar los mechones pegados a su rostro observaba molesta a Aquata que se encontraba ahí a su lado, quitando sus propios mechones de su rostro.

– ¿Qué haces? – Se quejó la menor antes de nadar rápidamente hacia el borde de la piscina.

– Que qué hago. Estaba salvándote, idiota – La castaña alzó la voz saliendo de la piscina junto a un gran chorro de agua que salió de su cuerpo. La muchacha recogió la toalla que había dejado en el suelo y comenzó a secarse el rostro – ¿Cómo se te ocurre lanzarte a la piscina con la pierna lastimada y peor aún, quedarte bajo el agua? ¡Es qué quieres matarte!

– Lo tenía controlado.

– ¡Te estabas ahogando!

– Eso no es verdad.

– Ariel, si te vieras a un espejo sabrías que te estabas ahogando – La muchacha dio un paso hacia ella, sorprendentemente rápido y sin resbalar a causa del agua que goteaba de su cuerpo y mojaba los bordes de la piscina. La tomó de la mano bruscamente y le enseño sus propias uñas, las cuales no eran rosadas clara sino morada – ¡Pudiste haberte matado!

– Eso no prueba nada – Dijo la muchacha jalando su propia mano de regreso mientras secaba su cabello con una toalla. Desvió la mirada hacia la piscina nuevamente y resopló pesado. En su cabeza ella se encontraba en el fondo del océano, no en una piscina y aun así no se había sentido para nada como en su sueño. Algo estaba haciendo mal.

– ¿Qué está pasando aquí? Los gritos se escucharon hasta la casa – Andrina salió por la puerta trasera mirando a las dos chicas con sorpresa en su rostro. La mirada de Ariel rápidamente se movió hacia la ventana más cercana en la cual pudo ver a Adella y Arista mirando desde ahí, junto a ellas podía ver el piano de su madre.

– Nada – Ella respondió bruscamente mientras secaba su brazo.

– ¿Por qué estás toda mojada?

– Porque es Ariel y no piensa las cosas antes de hacerla – Aquata dijo enojada – No sé qué intentabas hacer, pero ya basta. Sigues haciendo ese tipo de cosas que hace que nos asustemos

– ¿De qué rayos estás hablando?

– Primero dejaste de tocar el piano, luego estabas leyendo, Ariel, _leyendo_ y ahora te lanzas de cabeza hacia la piscina con la intención de ahogarte.

– Lo que haga no es de tu incumbencia.

– ¡Lo es! Para empezar, no debería ni siquiera haberte visto aquí – Ella gruño – Suelo nadar a esta hora y mientras yo nado tú estás adentro tocando el piano. ¿Sabes lo extraño que es para mí nadar y no escucharte? Lo que es peor, llegar a la piscina con la intención de practicar mi carrera y de pronto verte ahí en lo más profundo a punto de ahogarte

– ¿Qué diablos tiene que ver el piano con esto? Además, si quiero lanzarme de cabeza a la piscina puedo hacerlo. No recuerdo que tenga tu nombre escrito en ella.

– ¿Qué está pasando? – Arista salió por la puerta mirando preocupada a las dos chicas.

Ariel resopló mirando a su hermana y luego sacudió la cabeza – Me largo de aquí.

– Hey, no he terminado de hablar contigo – Aquata la detuvo molesta.

– Suéltame, tengo cosas que hacer.

– Sí, cómo lanzarte al océano ahora – Ella jamás había visto a Aquata molesta como en ese entonces.

– Como alejarme de ti – Ella dijo entre dientes. Sus ojos brillaron furiosos. Ella solo quería marcharse y culpar a Aquata de no haber superado su miedo, de ver todos los días la herramienta sobre la mesa y ver el piano, saber que estaba desafinado y que ella tenía que afinarlo para demostrar que miedo no tenía. Este era el método, ella lo sentía correcto. Si se lanzaba al agua podría encontrar esa melodía oculta bajo el profundo océano para poder escapar de esa pesadilla. Lo sentía y lo sabía, pero al mismo tiempo quizá la piscina no era el lugar correcto.

Aquata no tenía la culpa de sus problemas. Quizá debió haber hecho lo que Flounder le aconsejo y debió acercarse a la castaña a pedir ayuda, pero ella quería resolverlo sola, pues sola se metió en ese embrollo.

Estaba tan desesperada por escapar de la pesadilla que comenzaba a cometer locuras sin pararse a pensar que podía lastimar a alguien. Su hermana la miraba intensamente y Ariel supo que era su turno de disculparse. Lo hizo y Aquata aceptó la disculpa así como también le hizo prometer no volver a hacer ninguna locura como esa, ella lo aceptó a regaña dientes y estuvo tentada a cruzar los dedos, pero termino por no hacerlo.

Sus hermanas la querían, se preocupaban por ella y por lo que Ariel estaba viendo, ellas también tenían ese deseo desesperado –bien oculto, las desgraciadas– de que volviera a tocar el piano. Eso basto para sentirse reconfortada y para no sentirse sola.

Parecía como si poco a poco sus hermanas hubieran sido tocadas por el piano y aquello era una esperanza para quitar todo ese dolor que el piano causaba, tanto a ella como a sus hermanas y como a su padre. Esta era su tarea, tenía que realizarla y lograrla.

El último recuerdo de su madre no iba a ser manchado por el miedo.

Continuará…

* * *

 **N/A:** Sé que he dejado pasar mucho tiempo desde la última actualización y no, no es que vaya a actualizar una vez a la semana, es que he estado muy ocupada con unos asuntos universitarios y no he encontrado el tiempo para actualizar, se suponía que ya desde el viernes pasado estaría terminado todo, pero aun sigo metida en muchos líos que me impiden subir capítulos y me estresan, así que yo espero, quiero y deseo que ya esta semana quede libre de tareas y trabajos y ensayos y cosas que me estresan para poder subir los capítulos. Realmente espero que todo se ponga en orden esta semana.

~ Comentarios:

\- TsukihimePrincess: Creo que Perla es como la típica adolescente, en este caso joven, que le encanta todo lo relacionado con los chismes, las fiestas y divertirse, de hecho en la serie de televisión es así. De hecho, a mí me gusta escribir sobre Perla, son momentos pequeños los que aparece, pero ese sentimiento de querer saber todo de todos me gusta en ella. Se viene lo grande con el piano...

Bueno eso ha sido todo por hoy, espero de verdad poder volver a actualizar seguido en este fics, lo digo en serio, así que sí hay gente que ha estado leyendo esto y se ha preguntado qué sucede con la actualización, pero no quiere comentarlo... (yo no digo nada sobre comentar... ejem... ejem...) ya sabe qué es lo que está pasando actualmente en mi desordenada vida... Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, tengo muchos, pero que muchos deseos de subir el capítulo 15 porque es uno de mis favoritos, fue uno de esos que una vez que empece no pude parar créanme, lo vale...

 **Dejen reviews.**  
 **Se despide Lira12.**


	15. Fuiste tú

_**Resumen:**_ _Nadie amaba tanto la música como lo hacía Ariel, excepto quizá su madre. Era una conexión única que existía entre ambas, pero cuando una gran tragedia golpea a la familia real la música dejo de ser alegría para la familia convirtiéndose únicamente en dolor. Años después, cuando Ariel siente que la música que tanto ama se le escapa de las manos y no hay nada más allá del agujero negro, será su familia la que deberá encontrar la manera de escapar del dolor para devolverle la sonrisa a la joven._

~ Disclaimer: The Little Mermaid es una obra escrita por Hans Christian Andersen y una adaptación al cine y a la televisión basada en el libro.

* * *

 **~ Melodía del corazón ~**

 _15  
Fuiste tú_

Se encontraba de pie frente al espejo de cuerpo completo, dando vueltas de un lado a otro mientras miraba el atuendo que traía puesto. Estaba completamente descalza y la bota había sido quitada de su cuerpo por fin, no es que fuera un logro verdadero para su apariencia porque aún tenía una mano vendada, pero al menos le hacía verse ligeramente… normal. Se mordió el labio inferior con una mueca no convencida y luego de otros diez minutos revisando el armario se dejó caer sobre su cama de espaldas. Cubrió su rostro con ambas manos mientras pensaba en cómo escapar de casa sin que se notara su ausencia. No era posible, ¿verdad?

– ¿Aún no estás lista? – La voz de Adella se abrió paso en la habitación. Ella alzó la mirada sin levantarse de la cama, lo que provoco que la visión que tenía estuviera de cabeza. La mayor se encontraba en el umbral de la puerta ajustándose uno de sus tacones verdes jade que hacían juego con su vestido de un solo tirante.

– ¿Por qué nos estamos vistiendo elegantemente para una cena familiar?

– ¿Realmente estás preguntando esto? – Adella rió suavemente mientras se acercaba hacia su lado de la habitación para recoger un perfume – Si solo fuera una cena familiar entonces deberías decirle a la servidumbre que no es necesaria la comida especial que están preparando o los arreglos que hicieron

– Solo es un amigo – Ariel dijo entre dientes – Nunca hacen nada de esto cuando Flounder se queda a comer o cuando Urchin lo hace

– Hay una diferencia entre amistad y citas – Dijo con calma la castaña – Ahora, toma mi consejo, si papá comienza a hacer muchas preguntas personales, es porque desconfía del chico; si hace otro tipo de preguntas es porque le agrada

– Espera, ¿cómo sabré cuál es la diferencia?

– Si pregunta por ejemplo si le gusta el color rojo, está desconfiando de él.

– Pero eso no es nada personal, es algo común.

– Ya, pero tú eres pelirroja. Puedes decir que es una especie de indirecta.

– Él no va a preguntar eso.

– ¿Eso crees?

– Sí.

– Ya verás que va a ser una cena incomoda con tu novio, tu padre y tus seis hermanas.

– Comienzo a arrepentirme de haberlo invitado a comer.

– Oye, él ya había venido, ¿no? Es bueno formalizar las cosas.

– No hay nada que formalizar – Ella desvió la mirada dándole la espalda a Adella. Lo último que quería decir en voz alta era que esta sería la primera y última vez que verían a Eric por los alrededores. Cerró los ojos con fuerza – ¡Y no es mi novio!

– Te tardaste en responder, pensé que realmente lo habías aceptado – Sonrió Adella divertida.

Rodó los ojos mientras se ponía en pie – ¿Algún consejo que me sirva de verdad?

– Uhm – La muchacha pensó un momento antes de sonreír – Cuida tus espaldas

– Qué se supone que significa eso.

– Lo sabrás cuándo llegue el momento de hacerlo.

La muchacha gimió. Ella echó un vistazo hacia los tacones que se encontraban junto al espejo, nerviosa por saber qué sucedería si los usaba. Había cumplido el trato con su padre y había salido victoriosa. El día anterior había asistido a la rehabilitación para poder caminar sin la ayuda de la bota y no había sido fácil, caminar con ella lo era tanto que jamás imagino que se derrumbaría en cuanto se la quitara, fue gracias a eso que entendió que la bota era más de lo que aparentaba. Por lo visto, el hecho de que fuera tan pesada, era para mantener su cuerpo de pie, casi como si caminara con bastón, además del hecho de que evitaba que su pierna hiciera movimientos innecesarios.

Había estado una hora en la rehabilitación y poco a poco su pierna comenzaba a reconocer el peso de su cuerpo. Las órdenes habían sido que la usara de regreso a casa y si podía quitársela de vez en cuando al dar pequeños paseos entonces lo hiciera.

Ahora mismo podía caminar sin problemas, su pierna había logrado un gran avance en un día, aunque si era sincera si daba demasiados pasos comenzaba a cansarse. Había usado únicamente zapatillas al caminar, por lo que no sabía qué sería de su equilibrio al usar tacones.

– Te ves bien – Adella le dijo luego de que Ariel diera unos torpes pasos con los tacones puesto. Cayó al suelo con un suspiro molesta antes de volver a ponerse en pie, aprendiendo de sus errores y mejorando su manera de caminar. Se dirigió hacia la puerta de la habitación con una gran sonrisa en sus labios

Estaba nerviosa y por cada paso que daba solo comenzaba a preguntarse una y otra vez por qué las cosas habían tomado este giro tan impredecible. Vale, era cierto que su padre le había pedido invitar a Eric a cenar, pero él simplemente lo dejó ahí en el aire, jamás decidió un día o que fuera _verdaderamente_ importante y ella por otro lado seguía aplazando la cita –o salida, aún no estaba segura de qué sentía cuándo estaba con él– debido a miles de cosas que le sucedían últimamente. Él había sido bastante paciente y atento con ella, lo que era dulce.

Se suponía que ellos simplemente saldrían, irían a comer algo de pizza, quizá al cine o al centro de videojuegos, darían un paseo y ya está… Ella jamás contaría con que su padre, durante una visita en el reino, se encontraría con él y lo invitaría a cenar ese mismo día rompiendo su idea de una salida a solas. Evidentemente, para no tener más problemas con sus hermanas, decidió omitir que tenían planeado salir a solas o nunca iban a dejarla en paz.

Estaba a las puertas del comedor cuando fue detenida por Andrina que vestía con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro. La muchacha más joven no pudo evitar estremecerse.

– Te ves bien. ¿Quieres impresionar, eh?

– Realmente no me gusta este vestido – Ella resoplo mirando a su hermana – ¿Papá?

– Está terminando de prepararse – Ella sonrió mientras ingresaba en el comedor seguida de la pelirroja – Wow, esto luce increíble.

Ariel hizo una mueca asintiendo con sorpresa mientras observaba el lugar. La gran mesa rectangular que estaba en el centro de la sala estaba bien decorada, con un precioso mantel blanco, los platos y los cubiertos ya estaban sobre la mesa, algunas copas y canastas con pan.

Ella entrelazó las manos por su espalda mientras paseaba la mirada de un lado a otro sin saber qué hacer exactamente. Sus hermanas se encontraban en la habitación hablando entre ellas y definitivamente ignorando su presencia. Comenzaba a sentirse nerviosa, tanto como para obligarse a sí misma a salir del castillo para conseguir un poco de aire.

Jamás había estado tan nerviosa, tal vez salvo en algunas presentaciones cuando lograba calificar en la final de alguna competencia, pero aun así no es de eso de lo que se trataba esa noche. Ciertamente no le hacía gracia tener que pasar el último día de chico en Atlantica de esta forma, pero tampoco había nada que pudiera hacer.

Estaba apoyada contra uno de los muros del castillo, junto a la escalera, respirando hondo e intentando aguantar los nervios. Está bien, lo admitía, ni siquiera una competencia lograba ponerla así de nerviosa. Es decir, cuál sea la relación o posición en la que se encontraba con Eric ya era bastante para ponerla nerviosa, más si su familia estaba presente.

¿Qué iba a hacer?

Ella alzó la mirada hacia el cielo buscando algo de paz y calma, cuando notó que la noche estaba estrellada y la luna llena brillando en lo alto del cielo. Los guardias que estaban cerca apenas la miraban, tenían los ojos fijos en la entrada y otros se encontraban patrullando, pero aun así, bajo ese silencio de la noche y la nube de vapor que se escapaba de su boca, Ariel tuvo una sensación que no había sentido en mucho tiempo.

La melodía de Moonlight comenzó a sonar en su cabeza, una noche estrellada y la misteriosa luna en el cielo causó que su cuerpo ardiera en calidez. Recordaba perfectamente esa sensación de paz y misterio que envolvía a la noche.

Miro sus manos con sorpresa y las extendió frente a ella. Sus dedos comenzaron a moverse, imaginando las teclas del piano y aunque le frustró que su mano derecha de repente le enviará señales pidiendo que se detuviera, ella lo ignoró y siguió tocando, sintiendo la melodía correr por sus venas y expresarse en a través de sus dedos.

Tal vez había sido el simple hecho de pensar en Eric y recordar que una noche parecida a esa se habían conocido, lo que había activado de pronto algún chip interno que ella tuviera y le habría permitido escuchar la melodía en su cabeza o tal vez fue el simple hecho de haberse pasado todo el día preguntándose cómo enfrentar sus temores.

El piano invisible resonaba en el aire solo para ella. La música que le recordaba aquella noche en que conoció a Eric no dejaba de reproducirse en su cabeza. Tan calmada, tan pacífica. La última vez que una canción se reprodujo para ella fue aquella melodía que tanto le aterraba, es decir, ni siquiera había tenido la satisfacción de volver a oír la música que tanto amaba.

– Eso se oye hermoso – La voz de Eric le hizo dar un salto por segunda vez en esa semana. Ella abrió los ojos, sosteniendo las manos en los altos sobre las teclas invisibles y miró al chico que se encontraba de pie junto al primer escalón.

Traía puesto un esmoquin, lo que en realidad era extraño. Ella estaba acostumbrada a verlo con una camisa blanca y unos pantalones azules, con botas negras. De alguna manera tenía pinta de marinero, algo que le gustaba de él. Y aunque vestía con un esmoquin, no traía una corbata puesta ni un moño. Sostenía en una de sus manos un pequeño ramo de flores blancas que en ese momento reflejaron la luna misma. La melodía fue llevada a través del aire y Ariel se preguntó si todo ese tiempo, la respuesta a sus problemas estaba frente a ella.

Eric la había salvado del accidente, la había apoyado y ahora le estaba devolviendo la música que había perdido. La sonata que presentaba una noche pacífica y fría, solitaria tal vez, de pronto perdía la niebla misteriosa que la cubría y brillaba en el firmamento.

– ¿Qué dices? – Ella murmuró suavemente. Sus dedos volvieron a moverse en el aire, imaginando el piano y las teclas, imaginando que se estaba expresando como mejor sabía – No puedes oír nada

– No necesito poder oírlo – Él dijo suavemente, una sonrisa asomada en su rostro – Me basta con ver tu rostro y lo mucho que lo disfrutas

Ariel bajó las manos dando por concluida la melodía – Ha pasado mucho tiempo – Alzó la mirada hacia la luna plateada sobre sus cabezas – desde que pude oír una melodía en mi cabeza. Normalmente solo me escuchó a mí misma gritando y llorando, pero hoy pude escuchar una canción que hace mucho no escuche

– ¿Cuál es?

Ella miró al muchacho, coloco una mano sobre uno de los pilares del muro que se encontraba junto a las escaleras y avanzo hasta el muchacho quedando un escalón por delante de él.

– Moonlight – Ella dijo suavemente – Es la misma canción que escuche cuando te conocí

– Luz de luna. Me gustaría poder oírla algún día.

– A veces es mejor dejar las canciones con su nombre original – Murmuró Ariel apoyando la frente sobre la del muchacho que le sonreía – Se siente diferente. Una fantasía guiada por la noche de luna resplandeciente en el cielo. Es una melodía melancólica y solitaria, como si la luna llorara sobre un lago

– Entonces te sentías así cuando nos conocimos.

– No. Fue la luna siempre se ha tachado de misteriosa y solitaria y cuando te vi por primera vez pensé: « _Moonlight jamás había sonado más misteriosa que en ese momento»_.

– Ariel…

– Ariel, ¿estás aquí?

Eric vio los ojos azules de la muchacha salir de un ensueño de golpe al escuchar una voz femenina. Él mismo se sentía aturdido en ese momento, la actitud tan calmada de la chica, con un aire completamente diferente, fue olvidado de golpe mientras ella se volteaba hacia la entada. Una chica de cabello rubio, vestida de rojo, se encontraba en la puerta. Él apenas le dio un vistazo antes de volver a mirar a la pelirroja. Su propia sonrisa había desaparecido y se había visto envuelto en la niebla que la muchacha había creado alrededor de ambos.

¿Ese era un verdadero pianista? Alguien que sabía hacer que todo lo demás desapareciera y su actitud fuese la de una persona completamente diferente. Desde luego le costaba creer que alguien tan alegre pudiera sonar tan profundo mientras sus propios ojos se nublaban y brillaban al mismo tiempo.

– Iré enseguida – Concluyó la conversación la rubia con una amplia sonrisa. Ni rastro de la chica que había visto hacia solo dos minutos. Él se aclaró la garganta y cuando ella lo vio fue como si lo viera por primera vez, como si ni siquiera se hubiera dado cuenta de qué estaba ahí de pie.

Fue como tratar con otra Ariel, pero no por ello había sido menos mágico.

– Esta va a ser una noche incomoda – Ella dijo de pronto, su tono de voz ya no era profundo y sus ojos brillaban con otro estilo que no supo comprender.

Eric realmente nunca había visto o escuchado a Ariel tocar el piano con su alma puesta en ello. La había visto –y se había sorprendido de que una chica de su edad pudiera tocar tan bien un musical completo sin ninguna partitura– durante el festival de la sirena, una celebración que tenían en este reino. Tenía que admitir que cuando llegó ahí la primera vez junto a Grimsby, un amigo de su padre y quien era como un tío y un padre para él, jamás había esperado encontrar a una chica como ella.

Así como Ariel había evitado contarle a él que ella era una princesa, él también había evitado contarle mucho de su familia. No es que tuviera algo que esconder, pero se había dado cuenta de que la chica no estaba lista para hablar de su familia en profundidad y hasta que ella no lo hiciera él no quería hacerlo. Había hablado de sus hermanas, se había quejado de ellas, se las había presentado e incluso ambos habían animado a una de ellas en una competencia, pero la chica jamás hablaba de su madre, por ejemplo, quien ya había fallecido. Probablemente era una herida que no había sanado y por lo que él sabía, según se había enterado, esa herida era bastante grande como para tocarla ligeramente.

La razón por la que había ido al reino había sido asuntos oficiales de sus padres, quienes unas personas importantes en otro reino. Se suponía había visitado el reino vecino por temas de trabajo junto con su padre cuando decidió pasar una estadía corta en Atlantica, ya que tenía la oportunidad de ir pensó en hacerlo y jamás espero que su estadía de dos semanas se convirtiera en una de dos meses. Había disfrutado cada momento junto a la pelirroja y deseaba no tener que marcharse pronto.

Pero volvería. Tenía que volver en un mínimo de tres meses, quería estar ahí para ver el regreso de Ariel en el piano, escucharla tocar con el alma, ver de lo que era verdaderamente capaz la chica y tal vez, solo tal vez, conseguir romper esa tensión que había entre ambos. A veces actuando como amigos, otras coqueteando ente ellos. La chica lograba poner de cabeza su mundo solo con sonreír y él apenas sabía cómo responder a ese natural coqueteo –aunque una persona con más experiencia que él diría que en realidad la chica no estaba interesada en él, su actitud era como de burla y a la vez amistosa, algo que le gustaba bastante.

Presentarse al rey no había sido nada cómodo, es decir, aquel hombre lo miraba como si intentará descifrar toda su vida de un solo vistazo. Su penetrante mirada y su gran presencia hacían que él se sintiera nervioso. Las hermanas de Ariel no habían sido diferentes a él. Cuando las conoció por primera vez, no a todas en realidad, no le había dado la impresión de que fuesen princesas o ya para el caso fuesen alguien importante dentro del reino, es decir de tal magnitud. Pero pensándolo todo dos veces, con ese ambiente real dentro del castillo, los vestidos preciosos que lucían cada una, la gran elegancia que había en el comedor, él definitivamente vio que las chicas eran verdaderas princesas.

La conversación había sido algo incomoda. Él no estaba seguro de cómo tomarse los comentarios que hacía el rey de vez en cuando, no sabiendo si eran bromas o lo decía en serio, pero desde luego, desde el momento en que e agradeció por millonésima vez por ayudar a su hija y por estar ahí con ella, Eric vio lo sincero que era. No bromas, no dudas. El rey simplemente lo estimaba por haber ayudado a su hija. Punto para él, sí.

– Entonces, ¿de dónde eres?

Él vio la sonrisa burlona en los labios de Ariel y se sintió como un extraño deja vu. Cuando la chica le había preguntado la primera vez, él le respondió algo vago, a modo de crear misterio a su alrededor. Admitía que lo había hecho jugando y que evidentemente en su momento le contaría a la chica, pero ahora delante de su padre… no estaba seguro de que su plan estuviera funcionando.

– Oye papá, sabías que Eric quiere estudiar biología marina – Ariel dijo de pronto llegando a su rescate. Él sonrió, pues recordaba hacérselo contado en una ocasión – Le he dicho que Atlántica es un buen lugar en donde hacerlo

– Biología marina – El rey parpadeó sorprendido – Impresionante. Atlántica es el lugar perfecto, aunque no es una profesión de gran magnitud por aquí. De todos modos, es bueno que a una edad tan joven ya sepas lo que quieres

– Me gusta el mar – Dijo él con una sonrisa mientras una mujer de aspecto regordete, cabello negro bien peinado, usando un humilde vestido rojo con mangas azules se acercó a él dejando un plato con comida. La mujer tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro, ella coloco su mano sobre el hombro de una de las princesas y le dedico una expresión que parecía guardar un secreto entre ambas. Luego, con una risita suave, siguió arrastrando un carrito con varios platos sobre este – He navegado mucho y he visto muchos animales sorprendentes que ni siquiera es posible verlos en los acuarios

– Eso es fascinante – Sonrió una de las hermanas de Ariel. Él hizo memoria para recordar el nombre de la chica y el primero que se le vino a la cabeza fue Arista, él realmente esperaba estar en lo correcto.

– Gracias.

– Sí, es muy impresionante, pero tengo una duda existencial – Una de las chicas dijo. En la memoria de Eric, recordó a la chica de cabello negro desde el primer día en que conoció a Ariel. La muchacha había estado preocupada por ella y se le había abalanzado en cuanto la vio – ¿Cómo fue que se conocieron? Quiero decir, yo estuve ahí pero cuando nos vimos ya se conocían

La mano de Ariel se detuvo a medio camino de pronto, sosteniendo su copa, la cual no contenía algún licor, sino agua con unas cuantas rodajas de limón, y sus ojos se abrieron alarmados. Ella terminó de llevar la copa a su boca y bajo ese gesto le lanzo una mirada, casi rogándole que no les contará la verdad. En otro momento y bajo otras circunstancias, él probablemente la habría ignorado y les habría contado la verdad creyendo que no había nada de malo en ello, pero ahora que la conocía mejor y sabía la reputación de meterse en problemas seguidos, opto por omitir el hecho de que la policía y un chico furioso la estaban persiguiendo ese día.

– Fue hace un tiempo atrás – Él se aclaró la garganta – Fue el primer día que pase en la ciudad y estaba perdido. Nos encontramos en la plaza y me dio indicaciones para llegar a mi destino. Fue muy amable, luego no dejamos de encontrarnos accidentalmente

– Cosa del destino – Una de las hermanas dijo con una sonrisa ensoñadora y burlona.

– Basta, Adella – La pelirroja chisteó mientras la aludida soltó una risita suave.

Él tragó saliva y luego miró al rey, casi esperando que él hubiera visto a través de su mentira –que más bien era omisión– y le pidiera decir la verdad, pero el rey Tritón no parecía haber notado el intercambio de miradas entre ellos para acordar omitir la parte en que causaría que ella tuviera problemas.

– ¿En serio? – La mayor de ellas alzó una ceja poco convencida de sus la palabras. Eric sonrió nervioso, pensando que definitivamente el rey iba a enfadarse cuando se diera cuenta de la mentira.

– Aunque tú no lo creas, Attina, puedo conocer gente sin necesidad de meterme en problemas – Dijo la pelirroja con un tono superior y orgulloso antes de soltar una adorable risa inocente. Por un momento, un breve-breve momento, Eric pensó que era mentira lo que Ariel estaba afirmando, pero tras un segundo vistazo y la calma que tenía la chica al hablar, se dio cuenta de que en realidad era cierto. No necesariamente debía meterse en problemas para conocer a alguien.

– Es algo difícil de creer dado tu historial – La pelinegra se rió suavemente dándole un empujón ya que ambas estaban sentadas juntas.

– Dios – Ariel suspiró entre dientes antes de sacudir la cabeza entre dientes y con un tono fingido de aflicción habló – Me están haciendo quedar mal, es por eso que prefiero que mis amigos no las conozcan a ustedes

– Me hieres – Una de ellas, la muchacha vestida rojo que los había visto en la entrada del castillo, dijo con una mano en su corazón y aunque pudo haber continuado con la broma en la que Ariel y su hermana estaban jugando, Eric pensó que la muchacha hablaba completamente en serio. Con su apariencia calmada, su tono suave y delicado al hablar, él pensó que la chica debía ser bastante ingenua e inocente, tanto como para causar que sus hermanas la miraran extrañadas por su comentario y soltaran una risa suave.

Se sentía bien estar rodeado de la familia real, es decir, él realmente pensó que iba a ser incomodo como Ariel había destacado y así mismo iba a ser la peor reunión o cena a la que le hayan invitado, pero la relación de las siete chicas y la amabilidad del rey hacían que él se sintiera cómodo en aquel lugar. Quizá podría bromear un poco con esas chicas, pero todo su instinto le gritaba que no lo hiciera aun cuando de vez en cuando las muchachas le echaban un vistazo invitándolo a unirse a la conversación.

– Ariel mencionó que estabas de paso – El rey dijo de pronto luego de mascar un trozo de lechuga. Él le miró con una ceja alzada, casi como la siguiente pregunta que haría determinaría algo para él.

– Sí – Él asintió cortando un trozo de carne – Por unos asuntos familiares. Mientras esperaba a que terminaran ahí tome un ferri hacia este reino ya que tenía curiosidad por conocerlo – Sonrió con sinceridad y emoción – Muchas personas hablan de Atlantica y de qué les gustaría visitarlo, pero venir hasta aquí no es sencillo

– El camino es bastante largo y aburrido – Aquata, la nadadora, dijo con una mueca – Hay que tomar un ferri que lleva a la ciudad vecina porque aquí no tenemos aeropuerto. Eso es un desperdicio de terreno y de tiempo

– Son treinta minutos en barco hacia el otro pueblo, no es para tanto – El rey dijo con una sonrisa. Eric torció los labios pensando en la ciudad vecina, que en realidad no lo era, más bien era como punto de encuentro en donde había un puerto, un aeropuerto y poca cosa más. Era más bien casi como una caseta de peaje. Él se preguntó si aquello era parte de los terrenos de la Atlantica o no, solo por curiosidad, pero no dijo nada.

– Tú has estado ahí – Ariel miró hacia la muchacha – ¿no? Cuando vas a competencias en otros reinos

– Sí, he tenido que tomar el ferri para poder tomar el avión o ir en bus, dependiendo de la situación – Ella se encogió de hombros con calma – pero el camino sigue siendo aburrido

– El mar tiene ciertas maravillas que solo se pueden apreciar si lo quieres ver – Eric dijo con una sonrisa sincera – Puede parecer aburrido, pero no es

– En eso concuerdo – La nadadora asintió – Tiene su encanto

– Aquata nació para ser sirena, pero el destino decidió darle piernas – Ariel dijo mirándolo con una sonrisa divertida.

Eric sonrió levemente.

– Por cierto, Eric, ¿te gusta el color rojo? – El rey preguntó causando que él se sintiera atontado por un buen momento. El sonido de uno de los cubiertos chocando contra el plato se hizo escuchar en el comedor y confundido, Eric vio a Ariel moviendo los labios hacia su hermana Adella diciendo algo como _«te odio»_ a lo que la chica le respondió con una fuerte risa que hizo que todos miraran extrañados a la muchacha.

La cena termino sin inconvenientes, hubo una gran conversación sobre cosas triviales, sobre lo que más le había gustado a él de la ciudad y si la visitaría de nuevo algún día luego de que se fuera. Eric tenía fuertes razones para volver a visitar la ciudad y aunque no le había dicho al padre de Ariel que debía volver a casa, él sí le había asegurado que volvería. Más que una promesa, parecía un juramento desesperado con el fin de hacerle saber que no planeaba irse para siempre. El rey simplemente se rió, probablemente notando su pasión al hablar o su nerviosismo. Después de la cena, había venido el postre y a él le había gustado, aunque de todos modos era extraño comer algo tan elegante por decir lo menos –y es que otro sinónimo no se le venía a la cabeza–. El postre que a él le dieron, fácilmente podía encontrarlo en el restaurante más caro de la ciudad, pero no… él lo obtuvo gratis… y no solo eso, sino que el mismo rey lo recomendó… Oh dios. Él sentía su rostro enrojecer mientras pensaba en que las atenciones de la familia real eran demasiado. ¿Eso es lo que ganaba por cortejar a la hija del rey? Porque los expertos normalmente dirían que él debía estar muriendo de hambre en una celda solo por pensar en querer salir con la joven. Tal vez al rey Tritón le agradaba su presencia o tal vez todo esto era una trampa para luego hacer que desapareciera de la faz de la tierra y nadie se enterara de nada.

– ¿Sucede algo? – Preguntó Eric notando que la muchacha no dejaba de mirar por su hombro.

Cuando la cena había acabado, él había tenido tiempo suficiente para dar un paseo con Ariel antes de que comenzara a hacerse más tarde de lo que ya era. Conocía los terrenos del castillo, porque luego del accidente de la chica habían paseado por ahí en un par de ocasiones y uno de los lugares que más le gustaba era el muelle que se encontraba detrás. Por otro lado, Ariel prefería dar un paseo por los rosales que eran tan bien cuidados, ella nunca le dijo por qué aquellas flores las cuidaban como si fuesen de oro o como si fueran más importantes que la vida misma y él supuso que preguntarle no era buena idea.

– Siento como si debiera cuidar mis espaldas – Ella dijo pensativa – literalmente

– ¿Eh?

– Nada, es una tontería – Ella dijo riendo suavemente. Se acercaron al muelle y tomaron asiento con las piernas colgando de la madera, las olas estaban calmadas y se mecían poco causando que al romper contra las rocas que se encontraban a cada lado del pequeño muelle salpicaran sobre sus pies. Él podía sentir sus tobillos mojados, aunque solo levemente.

– De alguna forma, logre sobrevivir – Él dijo de pronto, causando que la chica riera suavemente.

– ¿Tenías dudas?

– Algo de miedo, sí – Admitió riendo.

– Te lo dije, nadie salva a la hija del rey y recibe desprecio a cambio – Ella dijo con un tono grave antes de soltar una risa por su imitación de algo o alguien – En realidad yo también estaba preocupada un poco, solo un poco, si mis hermanas te dicen lo contrario es mentira. Te lo juro

– Está bien, sí estabas preocupada… mucho… – Rió él viendo a través de la mentira.

Ella soltó nuevamente una risa y alzó la mirada hacia el cielo – No puedo creer que no me contarás que volverías a como se llame…

– No recuerdo haberte dicho que se mi pueblo se llama como se llame – Él dijo con una sonrisa.

– No, tampoco dijiste cómo se llama realmente – Ella parpadeó con comprensión – Wow, he tenido una cita con un chico del cual no sé nada de nada y aun así…

– ¿Qué quieres saber?

– No lo sé – Ella murmuró con una sonrisa inclinando la cabeza – Me gusta el misterio

– A mí me gustaría saber qué estás pensando ahora mismo – Él murmuró.

La muchacha guardó silencio mientras bajaba la mirada hacia el mar con intensos ojos que parecían hipnotizados por las olas meciéndose de un lado a otro.

– Estaba pensando – Su tono de voz ya no sonaba divertido como antes, ni tampoco sonaba como usualmente. En ese momento, en ese breve momento, a él le recordó la mirada que había tenido cuando se encontraron en la entrada de la casa cuando él había llegado. Era como si algo la estuviera poseyendo, no rastros de diversión o de alegría, tampoco rastros de la inocencia de la chica, solo una extraña y reconfortante aura profunda que de cierto modo también podía ser solitaria – en la melodía que escucho en mi cabeza en este momento

– ¿Luz de-, perdón, Moonlight? – Se corrigió a sí mismo mirando a la chica – ¿La estás oyendo ahora mismo?

– Sí – Sus ojos brillaron en el mar. Un ambiente extraño los envolvió y él no supo que significaba.

Ella cerró los ojos suavemente – Me preguntó por qué cuando estoy contigo puedo escuchar diferentes melodías en mi cabeza, pero cuando estoy sola solo escucho la canción de mis pesadillas – Cuando volvió a abrir sus ojos, Eric se estremeció al ver la mirada que traía. Era como si la niebla volviera a ellos y los envolviera separándolos del resto del mundo. Él no podía oírlo, pero definitivamente había una melodía sonando a su alrededor. Esa chica no era la Ariel que él conocía, era una joven diferente, alguien que tenía conocimiento vasto de cómo cuestionarse al mundo por completo. Miro sus manos con incomprensión en su rostro antes de seguir hablando – Estoy algo celosa

Bajó la mirada con una sonrisa, su cabeza ligeramente inclinada como si estuviera llenándose a sí misma de varias melodías al mismo tiempo.

– ¿Oye eso? – Ella preguntó abriendo los ojos. El brillo de su inocencia y sus travesuras volvió a sus ojos. Se puso en pie con una gran sonrisa en su rostro y lo tomó de la mano jalándolo con ella mientras corría por el muelle.

– Espera, ¿dónde vamos? – Él preguntó intentando no tropezar con sus propios pies. La muchacha se quitó los tacones que traía puesto y salto de roca en roca con habilidad dando a conocer a él que ya lo había hecho antes. Eric miro las rocas con temor a que fuera a cortarse con alguna o que en algún momento su pierna cediera a la presión y la hiciera caer, pero ella no tenía miedo de nada en ese momento. Lo llamó desde lejos, animándolo a seguirla, y luego dio un salto hacia una roca en especial, una que tenía una forma fija, no tenía puntas o era irregular, más bien era recta hacia los lados. Las olas rompían ahí mismo y cubrían la roca por completo mojándole los pies y cuando el agua caía por los lados creaba una pequeña posa en el centro de la gran roca.

Eric miró hacia los dados, esperando a que un guardia real apareciera en ese momento y lo agarra del cuello de su camisa para alejarlo de la chica o para culparlo por lo que ella estaba haciendo, pensando que seguramente se encontraba en peligro. Cuando nadie apareció –de hecho estaban solos ahí, lo que le sorprendía y al mismo tiempo de daba desconfianza de que nadie estuviera viéndolos– se quitó los zapatos y los calcetines lanzándolos junto a los tacones de la chica, arremango la punta de sus pies y luego se quitó el terno que traía para arremangar las mangas de su camisa. La apariencia elegante y estética había quedado arruinada en seguida por algo más despreocupado.

– ¡Vamos! – La chica dio un salto salpicando agua y alzando las manos. Una gran sonrisa estaba en su rostro y reía como una niña pequeña que acababa de descubrir el mundo a sus ojos – ¡No sucederá nada!

Dio su primer salto hacia una de las rocas casi perdiendo el equilibrio. Echó un vistazo hacia el suelo, las rocas estaban levemente separadas e hilos de agua se podían ver corriendo entre ellas en un intento de volver a juntarse en el mar antes de romper junto a otra ola. Paso a paso, salto a salto, logró acercarse hacia la muchacha con poca destreza y preocupado de haberse cortado en algún lugar. No es que algo le ardiera en sus pies o su pierna, pero si se hubiera cortado no lo sentiría por la adrenalina que sentía. Cuando finalmente llegó a la roca casi se cayó al resbalar con el agua, la chica se rió.

El viento soplaba en ese momento y Eric tenía la mejor vista de todas, la muchacha frente a ella con el viento jugando con su cabello y con el borde de su vestido, apuntando hacia una dirección única. Él sonrió mientras miraba sus pies cuando una ola rompió y el agua cubrió hasta sus tobillos.

– Te dije que todo iba a estar bien.

– Lo único que me preocupa en este momento es que alguien nos vea y nos regañe – Él dijo sonriendo divertido.

– Cuando te preocupas demasiado – Ella dijo con un tono suave – te pierdes la maravillosa vista que hay enfrente

Y le pareció que era una frase común para ella, algo que debía repetirse a así misma a diario y que era la razón por la cual vivía tan despreocupada, sin importarle que la regañen o tener otro accidente –dios no lo quiera.

– ¿Puedes oírlo? – Ella preguntó con una mano cerca de su oído, cerrando los ojos maravillada – Se escucha mejor aquí

– Yo no… – Sacudió la cabeza avergonzado.

– Cierra los ojos – Ella dijo suavemente y él lo hizo – Escucha, se oye muy claro… Es música, aunque no lo parezca

Eric inclinó la cabeza con los ojos cerrado, como si de ese modo los sonidos pudieran entrar por sus oídos con mayor facilidad y le tomó bastante tiempo pero finalmente logró comprender a que se refería ella con que no lo parecía. Los sonidos de las olas al romper y al ser arrastradas al mar, el mismo océano meciéndose, algunas gaviotas que alzaban su voz en medio de la noche e incluso le pareció escuchar a la luna y las estrellas vibrar en lo alto. No lo parecía realmente, pero todos esos sonidos creaban una verdadera melodía natural. Era la canción que la propia naturaleza les estaba entregando.

– Está en todos lados – La voz de Ariel sonó tan cerca. Pudo sentir las cosquillas en su oído debido al aliento de la chica.

Eric abrió los ojos de golpe y tomó a la chica de la cintura antes de darle vueltas. Ella rió mientras giraban e intento tener cuidado de no caer al suelo, pero fue en vano porque cayó con su peso encima justo cuando otra ola rompió y los empapó a ambos. Rieron y siguieron jugando en aquella roca como si fuesen unos niños, para él aquel momento había sido el mejor de todos. Cada vez que se encontraba con ella se divertía, pero nada se había comprado a la magia de la noche que había tenido. Ella, una chica que podía escuchar música donde no debería existir, y él, un chico que se maravillaba con lo que el océano tenía para enseñarle. Era una combinación de sucesos y cosas que no podría olvidar. Y con esto él estaba más que decidido a cumplir su promesa de volver a Atlantica para estar con ella, en especial volver antes de la competencia de la chica. Era algo que no podía perderse. Quería escuchar el alma de Ariel expresándose ante muchas personas, no solo ante él.

Hombre, él iba a atrapar un resfriado al día siguiente, pero no le importaba y tampoco le importaba si la contagiaba a ella o ella lo contagiaba a él. Ambos estaban empapados con el agua, pateando el agua de la pequeña poza y salpicándose el uno al otro, dando saltos por las rocas mientras huían del otro entre risas y chapoteando en el agua. Entre sus juegos y risa, Eric agradeció que tuviera buenos reflejos, porque entre salto y salto, la chica casi cae contra las rocas y eso habría causado más problemas para ella. Su pierna aún se estaba curando pese a que ya no estaba atrapada con una pierna ortopédica, podía correr, pero no tan rápido y daba saltos, pero él veía como temblaba al hacerlo y aun así se las ingeniaba para despreocuparse por ello. Su pecho latió con temor cuando logró atraparla de la cintura y evitar que cayera, no necesitaban otra pierna rota, no ahora. Vio la sonrisa en los labios de la chica, sus ojos azules, normalmente claros en comparación a los suyos propios, parecían más oscuros por la noche y fue cuando todo, incluida la música que a naturaleza les había entregado había desaparecido.

El beso no había sido tan largo, pero él lo sintió así. Fue como si el mundo se hubiera tragado a sí mismo y los hubiera dejado solos a la deriva. Se sintió bien, salado debido al agua que los había empapado y aun residía en ambos, pero aun así, con todo eso, se sentía más dulce que un caramelo. Cariñoso. Él podía repetirlo cuantas veces quisiera y jamás se hartaría de ello.

Ella escondió su rostro en su cuello y su respiración caliente chocaba con su cuello helado por la noche y por el agua del mar, se quedaron en silencio durante un momento antes de ella hablará con apenas un susurro.

– Realmente no me gustaría que te fueras.

– Lo sé – Él dijo – Volveré, te lo prometo

– Estaré esperando – Ella lo miró con una sonrisa – Señor heredero de las Industrias Adventure

– Lo sabías – Él dijo con comprensión mientras miraba a la muchacha. Ella rió suavemente volvió a esconder su rostro.

– Por supuesto que lo sabía – Ella dijo con calma – Estas hablando con la hija menor del rey, ¿realmente crees que alguien iba a dejarte acercar solo por haberme salvado?

– Eso me dijiste – Él se rió.

– No te preocupes, solo Sebastián lo sabe – Ella rodó los ojos mientras volvían hacia el muelle con cuidado – Él se preocupaba de que fueras algún tipo que intentara llegar al trono así que te investigo y luego me entregó los papeles. No leí mucho, únicamente el primer párrafo y luego le dije que no lo quería porque si iba a conocerte prefería que tú me dijeras

– Realmente no es la gran cosa – Él se rascó la nuca cuando llegaron al muelle. Recogió su chaqueta y se la entregó a la chica colocándola en sus hombros – Las Industrias Adventure no es realmente lo mío, aunque le sacó provecho para poder viajar

– Eso explica esa obsesión que tienes con el mar.

Él rió suavemente – ¿Se lo dirás a tu padre?

– ¿Por qué? – Ella alzó una ceja confusa – No veo cómo su presencia aquí es importante

– Quiero decir…

– Aun así, me parece impresionante – Ella sonrió – ¿Qué son realmente?

Él se rió nuevamente – ¿No lo sabes?

– Solo leí que tus padres eran dueños de ellas, pero no sé bien de que tratan.

– Es básicamente una empresa de viaje. Mi familia es dueña de un puerto llamado Adveture, y lo que hacen las industrias es viajar de reino en reino para conseguir que nuestro pequeño puerto se expanda por todos los reinos. Permitir que nuestros barcos no solo tengan acceso a todos los reinos, sino que también sean partes de ellos

– Toda una aventura – Hizo la broma la muchacha causando que ambos soltaran una carcajada – ¿Te irás mañana?

– Al medio día – Él dijo con suavidad – Quizá podríamos vernos antes de que me vaya

– Sí, suena bien – Ella sonrió asintiendo – entonces esperare a que un barco de Adventure vuelva al Puente

– ¿El Puente?

– Ah, es ese lugar en donde aparca el ferri, los autos y los aviones. Es como un pequeño pueblo, de hecho hay gente que vive ahí. Se llama el Puente porque conecta a la Atlantica con el resto del mundo, pero si soy sincera dudo mucho que tu familia lograra comprar el puerto del Puente. Esa gente ha trabajado en ello durante años, incluso antes de que mi padre fuera rey, pasa de generación en generación.

– Sí, eso supuse cuando mi padre me llamó algo molesto dos semanas después de haber arribado pidiéndome volver. Imagine que no pudo cerrar el trato.

Caminaron de regreso hacia el castillo conversando de varios temas, entre los cuales la familia de Eric no lo era todo. Él comenzó a hablar con pasión de los viajes que había hecho, de las personas que había conocido, también habló de lo mucho que extrañaba a su perro Max e incluso él mismo –aunque no supo que lo impulso a encontrar voz para hacerlo– planteo la posibilidad de transferirse a Seaford y estudiar en la universidad de Atlantica. También le hizo saber a la chica que podían incluso estar en la misma clase. Era como si de pronto el camino hacia un futuro prometedor se iluminara, permitiéndole ver la felicidad al final del camino. Lo que antes estaba nublado para él, ahora brillaba como un faro en la noche.

– ¡Qué diablos sucedió con ustedes dos! – Alguien grito alterado cuando ambos entraron en el castillo.

Eric vio a un hombre pelirrojo de pie frente a ellos, vistiendo con una camisa blanca, un blazer sin mangas de color rojo y unos pantalones negros. Se veía bien vestido, casi como si estuviera a punto de salir en una cita, pero por su apariencia y por la forma tan cercana a la que hablaba, él supo enseguida que era Sebastián, el consejero del rey, amigo de la familia y protector de las princesas –también, según le dijo Ariel, él la vigilaba y evitaba que se metiera en problemas o eso se suponía. Tenía un acento bastante marcado también.

– Aah… – Él sonrió, impulsado por las travesuras y las risas que había tenido con la chica – una ballena saltó en el mar y nos salpicó

La cara del hombre se descompuso antes de volverse tan roja como su cabello, definitivamente enojado. Ariel por su parte, cubrió su boca y aparto la mirada intentando en vano contener la carcajada que luchaba por escaparse. Él se rió antes de disculparse, pero la pelirroja lo hizo callar mirando hacia el hombre frente ella.

– Era una gran ballena – Ella coincidió en la broma.

Nuevamente Sebastián les grito y aunque en realidad no parecía enojado, a Eric le pareció algo acogedor.

Él definitivamente tenía que volver a Atlantica.

Continuará…

* * *

 **N/A:** Ahora sí que sí! Tiempo libre para volver a actualizar seguido así que nos veremos el martes o miércoles por la noche para el siguiente capítulo, tengo ganas de continuar con esta historia. Este capítulo tenía ganas de subirlo desde... que lo escribí básicamente y ya sé que Eric no tiene un papel extremadamente grande dentro de esta historia, pero a pesar de ser un papel medianamente pequeño, es uno muy importante así que créanme la historia no se termina aquí.

 **~ Comentarios:**

\- TsukihimePrincess: Lo cierto es que he intentado agregar el personaje de Ursula, lo tengo en mente su personalidad, su historia y todo, pero no logro encontrar un momento en donde ponerlo y me frustra porque si al final logró conseguir ponerlo, porque ya tengo una idea de cuándo más o menos, no será un personaje de gran importancia como debía ser originalmente. Sería como un cameo, pero aun estoy tratando de mover unos hilos para darle un papel más... grande que un simple cameo.

Dejen reviews.  
Se despide Lira12.


	16. Saliendo de la oscuridad

_**Resumen:**_ _Nadie amaba tanto la música como lo hacía Ariel, excepto quizá su madre. Era una conexión única que existía entre ambas, pero cuando una gran tragedia golpea a la familia real la música dejo de ser alegría para la familia convirtiéndose únicamente en dolor. Años después, cuando Ariel siente que la música que tanto ama se le escapa de las manos y no hay nada más allá del agujero negro, será su familia la que deberá encontrar la manera de escapar del dolor para devolverle la sonrisa a la joven._

~ Disclaimer: The Little Mermaid es una obra escrita por Hans Christian Andersen y una adaptación al cine y a la televisión basada en el libro.

* * *

 **~ Melodía del corazón ~**

 _16  
Saliendo de la oscuridad_

Ariel se encontraba tirada en el sofá con la cabeza colgando al revés y los pies colgando por el respaldo. Se encontraba jugando con su teléfono, movía los pulgares a gran velocidad mientras presionaba las "teclas" que aparecían. Cada una de ellas de un color diferentes para poder entonar las canciones más populares de momento. Algunas de ellas eran canciones en una versión completa de algunas caricaturas famosas. Traía grandes cascos en los oídos, bien ajustados para que la gravedad no hiciera de las suyas y se cayeran al suelo.

Seguía moviendo los pulgares a gran velocidad mientras tarareaba y cantaba la canción al mismo tiempo, en un susurro suave. Sintió un fuerte golpe en sus piernas cansando que estas se movieran unos centímetros hacia un lado. Su pierna derecha envió una punzada por todo su cuerpo que causo que la letra que estaba cantando se detuviera abruptamente mientras apretaba los dientes abriendo los ojos con fuerza. Bajó el celular un poco e hizo fuerza para elevar su cuerpo hasta ver a Arista de pie del otro lado del sofá mirándola molesta. La muchacha alzó una ceja y luego quito la pausa de su juego para continuar, pero la rubia era persistente y seguía golpeándola. Al final tras quitarse los audífonos y dejarlos en su cuello, se inclinó sobre el sofá y movió los pies para poder sentarse. En seguida todo su cuerpo se sentía adolorido por la incómoda posición en la que se había sentado y por un breve mareo se preguntó si toda la sangre que había corrido hacia su cabeza estaba volviendo a su cuerpo de nuevo.

– ¿Por qué has hecho eso?

– Prometiste que irías conmigo al museo.

– ¿Yo dije eso?

– Sí, ayer, ¿recuerdas?

– No – Ella sacudió la cabeza inclinándola – ¿Por qué dije que iría contigo al museo? Es aburrido.

Arista resopló – Porque habrá una exhibición de arte única y quiero verla.

– A ti no te gusta el arte.

– Ya lo sé – La chica dijo como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo – pero a Collin McNight le gusta

– Está bien, Collin McNight – Ariel asintió con calma – No lo conozco

– Obvio que no lo conoces, está en mi clase – La chica dijo cruzándose de brazos – El punto es que dijiste que me acompañarías al museo porque querías ver algo

Ariel torció los labios haciendo memoria, pero en su mente el día anterior estaba completamente nublado desde la mañana hasta la tarde cuando Eric fue a cenar con su familia. Solo era capaz de recordar de ahí en adelante, no desde antes.

– Lo siento, no sé qué quería ver y tampoco me interesa. Ahora mismo estoy haciendo algo importante.

– Yo te veo jugando – La chica alzó una ceja.

– Error – Ella sonrió con superioridad – Estoy preparando mis oídos y mis manos para el piano

– Oh, ¿ya lo afinaste?

– Estoy en eso – Ella respondió automáticamente y tensa. La rubia alzó una ceja no creyendo en sus palabras, obviamente, de lo contrario Ariel no creería que Arista fuera su hermana realmente si confiaba en sus palabras. Algo que tenían todas sus hermanas eran su pequeña desconfianza hacia ella, lo cual la muchacha disfrutaba para gastar buenas bromas logrando nunca fallar. Por otro lado, cuando los temas eran más serios, ninguna de ellas cuestionaba su inocencia. Era traviesa, no malvada – Está bien – Soltó de mala gana – En realidad me estoy preparando mentalmente para acercarme al piano

– ¿Y cómo te ha resultado eso?

– Fantástico – Ariel dijo con sarcasmo. Rodó los ojos mientras alzaba uno de los cascos para poder ponerse los audífonos nuevamente – Mira, no sé por qué te prometí ir al museo contigo, pero sé que no quiero hacerlo así que por qué no vas sola y me dejas trabajar

La muchacha la miró con una cara de pocos amigos. Ella se acercó empujando su cuerpo sobre el respaldo del sofá –Ariel se encontraba sentada de lado con las piernas cruzadas sobre el sofá– y agarró los audífonos de la chica empujándolos hacia su cuello nuevamente.

– Si no vas conmigo, le diré a Sebastián que te has pasado todo el día jugando en lugar de hacer lo que tenías que hacer.

– Oye eso es chantaje.

– Tú le dices chantaje, yo le digo oportunidad.

– Bien jugado, hermana – Ariel suspiró de mala gana mientras se ponía en pie – Me preguntó en qué pensaba cuando te prometí ir contigo

– La verdad es que no lo prometiste – La chica le guiñó el ojo sacándole la lengua, Ariel alzó una ceja confundida nuevamente – Lo que prometiste es hacer lo que yo quisiera después de que traje todas tus tareas pendientes del colegio. Trabajos, pruebas, tareas. Eran tantas hojas que me sorprendió que me alcanzara la mano para eso.

– No había podido ir a cases por mi pierna – Ella dijo calmadamente – Incluso cuando me quitaron la pierna ortopédica no podía ir todos los días. Es agotador caminar mucho y más estar todo el tiempo sentada, aunque no lo parezca.

– Yo te veo muy bien.

– Oh, porque no sentiste el dolor cuando me empujaste las piernas – La muchacha se cruzó de brazos – Lo recuerdo, Flounder no había ido a clases porque tenía gripe y por necesitaba que alguien trajera esas notas, pero si se lo confiaba a Andrina probablemente no llegarían y tú me chantajeaste así que no es justo

– ¿De qué estás hablando? Yo te dije que tenía cosas que hacer y que no podía cancelarlo solo porque sí, pero tú insististe diciendo que si lo cancelaba y te traía las cosas harías algo por mí. Esto es hacer algo por mí, además te lo advertí cuando te dije que

– Bien, me engañaste – Ella resopló mientras caminaba hacia la salida chasqueando la lengua – Si Alana estuviera aquí haría que ella te acompañara

– ¿Por qué?

– Porque me debe una.

Arista rió suavemente mientras seguía a la muchacha hacia la salida. Le echó un vistazo hacia los guardias reales quienes se susurraban cosa al oído, probablemente comentando el hecho de que ellas estaban saliendo tan temprano, aunque solo eran las cuatro de la tarde. Se preguntó si iban a enviar a alguien junto con ellas para mantener un control de seguridad. Tuvo el impulso de rodar los ojos, pero se contuvo, en su lugar se volteó hacia su hermana.

– ¿No te parece que la seguridad parece haber aumentado desde ayer?

Ariel no la escuchó. Traía nuevamente los cascos puestos y tecleaba rápidamente, su cabeza se movía de un lado a otro siguiendo el ritmo de la canción que estaba escuchando. Ella le echó un vistazo molesta y luego resopló mientras miraba los boletos para el museo que tenía en su mano. Eran dos y aunque sus planes era que cualquiera de sus hermanas fuera con ella, no estaba le molesta para nada ir con Ariel, pese a que prefería que la chica dejara de jugar con su celular.

– Este chico, Collin, ¿te gusta o algo? – Se detuvo la pelirroja, unos paso delante de ella, volviendo a colocar sus audífonos en su cuello y guardando su celular.

– No – Ella sacudió la cabeza mientras se acercaba a la muchacha para seguir caminando – Estamos haciendo un trabajo y cada uno tiene que investigar una parte del trabajo, pero él es un fanático del arte así que prácticamente me dijo que si lo arruinaba iba a tener problemas

– Un friki del arte – Ariel sonrió burlona.

– No creo que tú tengas derecho de hablar – Murmuró la chica riendo.

– Te estoy escuchando – Ella frunció el ceño.

– De todos modos tampoco quiero tener problemas con nadie o en clases así que necesito que vengas conmigo para que me ayudes.

– Aun no entiendo por qué debo ser yo – Ella parpadeó confundida.

– Porque la exhibición de arte que tengo que presentar en clases es de música antigua.

Ariel parpadeó confundida – Me estás usando, eso es cruel.

– Sabes lo que quiero decir. Attina hubiera venido conmigo, pero después de lo que paso en el teatro me pareció que eras la más indicada.

– Solo por saber cómo se venden las entradas no me hace un genio de la música

– Oh vamos, no es tanto problema ayudar a tu hermana mayor, ¿verdad?

– Solo si Sebastián no se enterara de mis actividades de la tarde.

– Es difícil decir actividades cuando solo hiciste una cosa toda la tarde: jugar.

La pelirroja rió suavemente mientras miraba a su hermana con una sonrisa

– Puedes pagar un tour de todos modos – Ariel murmuró sin mirar a la chica. Arista no respondió, lo que le hizo pensar que probablemente no la había escuchado.

– Sí, pero ya tenía dos entradas y no había nadie más en casa así que decidí traerte – Se encogió de hombros.

Arista sonrió levemente al llegar al museo de Atlantica. Las dos chicas se acercaron a la entrada entregando los boletos y se dirigieron hacia el interior. Las paredes del vestíbulo del museo eran de color blanco y todas tenían un cuadro que había sido pintado a mano, obra de algún autor. Frente a ellas, el camino se dividía en dos partes que llevaban a dos escalinatas. Las dos chicas caminaron hacia donde se encontraba la exhibición de artes en el segundo piso.

– Cuando dijiste música antigua, debiste haber dicho que era parte de la mitología. Yo no sé nada de mitología, Attina es la que tiene la cabeza para eso – Ariel resopló mientras caminaba por el pasillo observando las pinturas griegas y las esculturas que tenían en exhibición. Se detuvo en una en particular y apoyo las manos sobre las rodillas mientras acercaba su rostro hacia aquel objeto con los labios torcidos, claramente reconociendo la imagen y su historia.

– Attina no estaba en casa.

– La mitología decía que las sirenas, no eran mitad peces sino mitad ave, lo que tiene más sentido ya que las aves cantan y los peces no – Ariel dijo con calma mientras observaba el jarrón que se encontraba frente a ella en el cual, la imagen en negro de un barco y unos marineros se podía ver claramente junto a unas aves gigantes con cuerpos de pájaro y cabeza de una chica.

– Considerando nuestra historia, dudo mucho que alguien aquí crea que eso es cierto.

– Pero las leyendas no son cien por ciento ciertas, pese a que cuentan que en realidad sucedió como tal. Aunque no lo parezcan, también hay mito dentro de ellas. Attina me lo contó hace unos años.

– ¿Qué es esto? – Arista señalo hacia una especie de arpa pequeña que podía ser levantada en dos manos. Tenía dos arcos hacia los lados, preciosos y bien diseñados.

– Eso es una lira – Ariel dijo con calma – Es como un arpa, pero se puede cargar y a diferencia del arpa el sonido que emite – Ella toco las cuerdas una por una creando un sonido suave – es menos profundo

– Suena precioso – Sonrió con ilusión la muchacha – Aquí dice que la versión acuática de las sirenas las usaban para entonar sus cantos, ¿es cierto eso?

– Solo es una leyenda. Las liras se usaban bastante, no necesariamente las sirenas las tenían. Era un instrumento crucial en la población griega, era como si fuese el aire que respiran. Casi todo el mundo tenía una. Yo una una vez intenté tocar el arpa.

– ¿Qué hay del piano? – Arista alzó una ceja.

– No, piano no había, en su lugar estaba el órgano – Ella alzó la mirada hacia su alrededor deteniéndose en una pintura que mostraba a una mujer danzando mientras un hombre tocaba un órgano. Ella camino hacia la pintura y la señaló – Los órganos son más grandes, mucho más grande que un piano, tiene más notas y el sonido sale por estos tubos

La muchacha asintió rápidamente mientras escribía en una libreta lo que la menor le decía. Ariel soltó una risa nerviosa mientras observaba la pintura – Es sonido es más grave. Son bonitos, pero no son sencillos de aprender a usar y hoy en día existen muy pocos que sean utilizados abiertamente. Los instrumentos han ido cambiando con el paso del tiempo, comenzando desde huesos y piedras hasta convertirse en algo completamente electrónico. ¿Sabes lo que es un buzuki?

– Es una especie de guitarra, ¿no?

– Sí – Ariel Asintió mientras miraba hacia el museo completo – En Grecia, las personas inmortalizaban su historia por medio de los cantos y la música en lugar de hacerlos en papel. Esas canciones han ido pasando de generación en generación, año tras año y avanzando en el tiempo del mismo modo que lo han hecho los instrumentos. Hoy en día son cantos hermosos o misteriosos que las personas pueden leer, básicamente (porque con la invención del papel y la pluma fue posible guardarlos eternamente), pero en esencia, las personas valoraban aquellos cantos que eran sus tradiciones.

– Y dijiste que no sabías nada sobre la historia.

– Está bien, mentí un poco, pero está relacionado a la música. Anda a preguntarme si conozco algo de la historia de los dioses: no tengo ni idea de nada. Grecia es el lugar más mítico de todos, las grandes leyendas nacieron ahí y se expandieron al resto del mundo.

– Nuestro pueblo considera la leyenda de las sirenas una tradición que no debe morir – Una voz dijo detrás de ellas causando que ambas se voltearan. De pie sonriendo, con una mano en su cadera, Attina miraba a las dos chicas fijamente mientras explicaba – Dado que nuestros cimientos se basan en la leyenda de la migración de sirenas, nuestras tradiciones como enseñar una obra contando la historia, crear canciones o incluso extenderla a los viajeros, permite que la leyenda nunca muera. A propósito, parte de la leyenda de las sirenas, es que la familia real tiene sangre de una sirena corriendo por sus venas, sería algo así como un 1% de ser sirena. Eso es una especulación, más que nada, ya que desde que Atlantica se formó, no ha existido ningún miembro de nuestra familia que en realidad sea una sirena, pero la creencia de que existen es muy real y cualquiera de dude de ello se está engañando a si mismo

– Sin embargo solo son leyendas – Ariel dijo con un tono firme – ¿Qué haces aquí?

– Vine aquí con Sebastián – Ella señaló por encima de su hombro – como parte de entrenamiento real.

– Yo tengo que hacer una presentación – Arista dijo con calma – Ariel me está ayudando

– Oh, que coincidencia que nos encontremos aquí – Attina sonrió levemente.

– Espera, ¿Sebastián está aquí? – Ariel inclinó la cabeza y cuando Attina asintió como respuesta, ella miró hacia Arista – Bien, eso ha sido todo. Abandono el barco. Nos vemos en casa.

– Si te vas ahora, te delataré – Arista le apuntó con un dedo.

La muchacha hizo una mueca – Pero se cabreara conmigo por estar aquí contigo en lugar de estar afinando el piano.

– Dile que viniste en busca de inspiración.

Ariel chasqueó los dedos moviendo la mano con un gesto exagerado – Buena idea, mentir es la solución – Ella asintió mientras desviaba la mirada. Attina alzó una ceja con sus labios en una fina línea recta, esperando a que la muchacha no estuviera hablando en serio.

– ¿Me pierdo de algo?

– Solo un trato entre hermanas – Arista sonrió dulcemente.

– Más bien un chantaje.

– Un chantaje escrito con cincel y tallado en una roca – Sonrió la rubia mirando hacia la menor.

– Los instrumentos de cuerda eran bastantes populares en Grecia – Attina dijo con sorpresa mientras miraba hacia un jarrón que mostraba varios instrumentos de diferentes formas y tamaños. Algunos eran similares entre ellos y otros no tenían ni una pizca de parecido.

– Cordofonos.

– ¿Disculpa?

– Es el termino para los instrumentos de cuerda – Ariel se encogió de hombros – De todos modos, la razón de que sean tan populares es porque eran fáciles de utilizar, podían caminar libremente con ellos y cantar al mismo tiempo, lo que les permitía a las personas entonar sus historias. Si se tratase de un órgano, no se podría oír a voz del cantante ya que el sonido es potente y los tambores no eran instrumentos comunes dentro de Grecia, por otro lado en el paleolítico eran utilizados con frecuencia junto a las flautas, ambos hechos de huesos y pieles, ya que el hombre prehistórico los usaba para comunicarse con su gente – La sonrisa de Ariel se ensanchó con sabiduría antes de fruncir el ceño mirando a sus hermanas – ¿Qué? Es conocimiento básico

– ¿Básico de dónde? – Attina parpadeó.

– Pues, de la música – Ella dijo como si fuese obvio – A propósito, Homero era el representante más conocido de la música en Grecia. No es cantante o autor, el termino es – Chasqueó los dedos mordiéndose el labio mientras pensaba – poeta

– Déjame adivinar, ¿esto también es conocimiento básico? – Attina sonrió.

– Sí. Aunque no lo creas, Attina, yo también puedo dominar un campo más allá de las travesuras y las bromas – La chica dijo con una gran sonrisa orgullosa – Además, Sebastián me instruyo en todo lo relacionado a la música y yo realmente nunca pensé que fuese a ser importante.

– Supongo que subestime lo mucho que te gusta la música – Arista rió suavemente – Aun así no deberías estar jugando con tu teléfono todo el día

– Técnicamente, he estado practicando el piano – Ariel dijo con una sonrisa satisfecha mientras sacaba tu teléfono y le enseñaba la aplicación a su hermana – Es una aplicación en donde toco notas, es casi como un piano. Tiene varias canciones populares de hoy en día, incluso se escucha la voz del cantante en la canción y es asombroso el juego

– No creo que eso cuente como piano.

Ariel abrió la boca para poder decir algo cuando su celular comenzó a vibrar ferozmente tres veces seguidas. La muchacha parpadeó mirando la pantalla y sus mejillas enrojecieron levemente al ver que Eric ya se encontraba cerca de alguna ciudad ya que tenía recepción. Olvidándose de sus hermanas, respondió los mensajes y sus respuestas a estos llegaron rápidamente. Una tonta sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios.

– ¿Ariel? – Attina alzó una ceja.

– ¿No venías con Sebastián? – De pronto preguntó la pelirroja sin mucho interés. Tecleaba rápidamente.

– Supongo que debo volver antes de que note que me fui – Ella dijo asintiendo – Espero que te vaya bien con tu trabajo, Arista

– Gracias aunque tal vez debería ir con Sebastián. Si él le enseño a Ariel, debería poder ayudarme con mi trabajo sin problemas, ¿qué dices Ariel?

La pelirroja alzó la mirada confusa hacia su hermana, hizo una mueca antes de sonreír y asentir volviendo a mirar su celular – Sí, sí, a mí también me gusta la historia de Pan – Respondió distraídamente.

– ¿Pan? ¿Por qué habría una historia de cómo hacer pan en este lugar? – Arista miró a Attina que solo se encogía de hombros.

– Ya sabes – Attina le arrebató el celular de golpe sin mirar la pantalla – deberías concentrarte más en lo que te rodea en lugar de hablar con tu novio

– No es mi novio – Repitió Ariel sonrojándose.

– Yo diría que sí – Arista asintió – Siempre sonríes cuando se trata de él y te sonrojas. Es tan tierno.

– Bien, ¿me devuelves eso?

– Ayudarás a Arista, ¿verdad?

– Sí, sí.

– Mejor iré contigo, Attina – Dijo la rubia con una sonrisa – No puedes interferir en un romance, ¿verdad?

– Supongo que no.

La pelirroja se encogió de hombros levemente mientras recuperaba su teléfono para responder el mensaje de Eric antes de guardar el celular en su bolsillo. Alzó las manos con inocencia y siguió a sus hermanas por el pasillo. Podía sentir vibrar el objeto y estuvo tentada a revisarlo, pero las dos chicas le echaban miradas por encima del hombro, seguramente apostando sobre en qué momento volvería a sacar el teléfono.

Se detuvo por un momento observando la imagen del órgano en la pared. Era precioso y enorme, tan fuerte y prepotente que dejaba sin aliento a cualquiera que estuviera cerca. Sin embargo, pese a que Ariel amaba el piano, a ella no le gustaba el órgano ya que así como su música podía ser hermosa, también lo era aburrida. Miró sus manos abriendo y cerrando, pensando en su piano nuevamente y en la melodía que quería tocar. Cerró los ojos suavemente intentando dejarse llevar por la melodía imaginaria que se escucharía en su cabeza, pero no fue como la última vez que pudo escuchar Moonlight, nuevamente la melodía de terror sonó en su cabeza causando que abriera los ojos con temor. Estaba de pie en la sala vacía, las personas ya no estaban observando las esculturas y sus hermanas habían desaparecido de la vista. Sacudió la cabeza mientras miraba sus manos temblar y suspiró.

Quería tocar el piano, pero si la melodía seguía torturándola jamás lo haría. ¡Ni siquiera podía afinarlo!

Pensando en dónde se encontraba ahora, rodeada de arte griego, la música que tocaban por aquel entonces, la forma y la pasión que ponían en sus palabras, ella podía sentir una punzada en su pecho preguntándose si alguna vez habían pasado por lo mismo que ella.

– ¡Ariel! – Arista salió del pasillo mirándola con sorpresa – Ya deja de hablar con tu novio y ven con nosotras

Ella suspiró mientras se frotaba un brazo al caminar. No estaba segura de por qué había oído Moonlight cuando estaba con Eric, pero sí sabía que haberlo hecho le había dado una pizca de esperanza; esperanza que ahora estaba desvaneciéndose nuevamente. Quizá fue solo suerte lo que sucedió aquella noche, después de todo, su pesadilla no estaba ni cerca de terminar.

* * *

Volvió a despertar por la noche, el corazón latiendo ferozmente y el sudor sobre su frente pegándose a sus cabellos rojos. Le tomó su tiempo calmarse, pero aun así se sentía cansada mentalmente. Flexiono sus piernas para poder apoyar el codo de su brazo sobre ellas y enterró sus dedos en su flequillo, mirando hacia su mano derecha que temblaba en su regazo. Apretó los dientes levemente e inhalo profundamente.

Cada minuto que pasaba era peor que el anterior. Solía despertarse hasta tres veces por la noche, con una diferencia bastante corta entre ellas, por culpa de las pesadillas que tenía. La muñeca en el piano, el sonido aturdido y el agua llevándola hasta lo más profundo para ahogarla junto a los cadáveres de aquellos que jamás fueron encontrados. Solo de pensar en algo tan aterrador como eso hacía que se estremeciera.

Miró el reloj que se encontraba en la mesa de noche de Attina, justo en frente de ella, y vio que apenas era media noche. Un desperdicio si alguien se lo preguntaba.

Se sentía pegajosa debido al sudor y lo que es peor, tenía demasiado calor. Se obligó a sí misma a lanzar las frazadas de su cama hacia un lado para recibir algo de aire, la ventana a su lado estaba cerrada y para evitar que sus hermanas pasaran frío ella decidió no abrirla. Salió de la habitación de puntillas para no despertar a nadie, completamente descalza sintiendo el frío correr por sus piernas y se dirigió hacia la cocina para conseguir un vaso de jugo.

Estaba más helado de lo que ella esperaba, incluso dudo que fuera buena idea tomarlo, pero aun así no le importo. Tenía planeado volver a su habitación cuando se detuvo con la mano en la puerta del refrigerador. Tragó saliva sintiendo su garganta seca y luego se encaminó hacia el salón familiar.

Se había pasado todo el día mensajeándose con Eric, deseándole un viaje seguro y al mismo tiempo teniendo una simple conversación, riendo suavemente por lo bajo y al mismo tiempo siendo burlada por sus hermanas que no dejaban de decirle que la expresión en su rostro era la típica de una chica enamorada. Ariel lo negó, evidentemente. Ella siempre lo negaría ante sus hermanas porque no quería darles nada para que siguieran burlándose de ella, pero la verdad era que esos sentimientos que antes no tenían nombre siempre habían sido claros: amor.

A ella le gustaba Eric demasiado.

Toda la tarde sentada en el sofá hablando con el mientras en su regazo tenía la herramienta para afinar el piano le habían hecho notar dos cosas: la música siempre fluía mejor cuando estaba con él, pensaba en él o hablaba con él y que en realidad ni siquiera intentó acercarse al piano para afinarlo.

Apenas habían pasado dos días desde que Sebastián le entregó la herramienta y le pidiera afinarlo. Ella creía que era fácil, obviamente, ya había afinado el piano en el pasado y hacerlo en el presente ni siquiera debería traerle problemas, pero la cosa era que no pudo hacerlo por el miedo que sentía al acercarse.

Y las pesadillas, ay dios las pesadillas. Ella no podía centrarse en nada cuando en su cabeza solo se repetía la música aquella, al menos ella creía que nunca iba a oír otra melodía nunca más hasta que de pronto Moonlight sonó en su cabeza y luego de eso varias melodías llegaron a ella.

Está bien, dándole el punto a sus hermanas, ella debía estar muy enamorada como para que eso sucediera.

Vio la herramienta sobre la mesa redonda del salón, rodeada por siete sillas y con un jarrón de flores en el centro. Ariel tragó saliva recogiendo la llave en sus manos y dejando el vaso de jugo sobre la mesa con delicadeza. Se volteó hacia el piano de su madre y se acercó lentamente. Su cuerpo estaba temblando y la pesadilla que había tenido hacia solo unos minutos atrás volvió a relucir en su cabeza, las imágenes de lo que la había despertado sudando y temblando pasaron como si estuviese viendo una película o un rollo de fotografías. Sin embargo, ella se tragó el temor lo suficiente como para lograr sentarse en el banco.

Cerró los ojos respirando hondo, permitiendo que el silencio de la noche la invadiera, permitiendo a la pesadilla ingresar por completo en su interior. Se vio a sí misma sentada en el suelo, cubriendo sus oídos de la tonada que estaba tocando aquella muñeca viviente. Ariel tembló vacilando al dar un paso, se quedó de pie ahí viendo a la muñeca y a sí misma asustada. Ella sacudió la cabeza. No podía hacerlo, no podía dejar te temerle. Esa era su pesadilla y ella no podía escapar de ella por más que lo intentara.

Era un caso perdido.

Estaba por volver a la realidad, abrir los ojos y dirigirse derrotada hacia su habitación cuando dos melodías comenzaron a pelearse a su alrededor. Aquella melodía dolorosa tembló por sí misma mientras Moonlight intentaba ganar terreno en aquel lugar oscuro únicamente iluminado por un reflector sobre el piano.

El paso que había dado hacia atrás, se dio hacia el frente. Sentía todo su cuerpo temblando, el miedo corriendo por sus venas, pero al mismo podía notarlo, lo entendía muy bien por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Ella no comprendía el papel que jugaba Eric en todo eso, pero sí comprendía que el hecho de que hubiera podido escuchar Moonlight cuando estaba con él era suficiente para enfrentar la pesadilla.

Era tiempo de decir «¡Ya basta!».

Ella misma se encontraba temblando en el suelo, asustada de la melodía sin ser capaz de ver a la muñeca desesperada por tomar el control de sonido mientras Moonlight resonaba desde algún lugar de aquella oscura habitación. Como si fuese un fantasma hipnotizado o como si en realidad supiera qué estaba sucediendo su mano tocó el hombro de la chica asustada. Era extraño para ella verse así misma y pensar en ella como dos personas al mismo tiempo y en el mismo lugar. El calor que desprendía su decisión, superando al miedo mismo, hicieron que la muñeca soltara un grito desesperado mientras Moonlight se adueñaba de todo y la chica en el suelo temblando de pronto ya no lo estaba.

Era ella sola en la habitación. Fue como magia ver a la muñeca estallar en miles de pesas mientras se volteaba hacia ella enojada, intentando acercarse, extendiendo sus manos para atraparla en su pesadilla, pero al final siendo derrotada por aquel inesperado impulso de valor.

Solo ella, el silencio y el piano. Ya no más pesadilla y aunque su cuerpo aún temblaba, aunque sus miedos no habían sido aplacados, ella dio unos pasos hacia el piano escuchando tacones –sus tacones que no sabía que traía puesto, ni el precioso vestido plateado con brillos– haciendo eco por todo el lugar.

El piano era preciosos, tal y como en sus memorias lo recordaba. Su madre había mandado a grabar, o escribir más bien, los nombres de cada una de sus siete princesas sobre la tapa para que al ser abierta –o incluso cerrada– las personas pudieran verlos ahí reluciendo. Las siete princesas que más amaba en el mundo y una de las fuentes de inspiración más grande para ella. Sus manos temblaron cuando tocó el piano, la melodía tan suave y tan delicada, gentil y bondadosa, no desafinada como se encontraba el piano en realidad. Ella tuvo el impulso de cerrar los ojos permitiendo que las imágenes de accidente corrieran nuevamente por su cabeza, sus dedos temblaban sobre las teclas moviéndose con agilidad, sus mejillas llorando sus temores y a sí mismo enfrentándose a sus pesadillas.

Lo veía todo en su cabeza, reproduciéndolo en tiempo real, el momento en que todo comenzó y el momento en que todo termino. Ella era la dueña de sus propios sueños y elegía no tener miedo. Es como Attina dijo, si no le gustaba la melodía solo tenía que cambiarla y eso es lo que estaba haciendo. Sonaba alegre, menos dolorosa y aterradora, calmada y suave, era perfecta.

La sonrisa se le borro del rostro y una expresión anonadada se le dibujo en el. El agua había surgido desde el suelo y había cubierto toda la habitación incluyéndola a ella y al piano. Cuando se dio cuenta se encontraba flotando en el fondo del océano, sin piano, sin sonido y la pesadilla volvía a comenzar. El cuerpo le tembló de nuevo y estaba maldiciendo qué no era justo haber superado su pesadilla del accidente solo para someterse a esto.

Realmente no era justo.

Pero tiempo para llorar no ecnontró, porque en la superficie algo brillaba, parecía mágico y llamativo, hipnotizante desde donde ella se encontraba. Extendió la mano intentando alcanzarlo y de al tocar el borde del agua, una fina y delicada separación entre el agua y el aire, hizo brotar algunas notas que brillaban en dorado bajo el mar e iluminaban en la oscurdiad. Notas como corchea y doble corchea danzaban en el mar, desordeanadas y desparramadas, ella jamás identificaría la melodía que estaban bailado. La llave de sol no muy lejos de donde ella se encontraba.

El miedo se perdió enseguida y Ariel supo que esto no era una pesadilla, era un recuerdo. Evidentemente, definitivamente, absolutamente era un recuerdo de una melodía que había sido olvidada. Pero en ese momento no sabía qué melodía era, quizá sí era cierto que se había ahogado cuando era pequeña y al hacerlo había podido escuchar una melodía bajo el mar. Eso le parecía lo más lógico, pero Sebastián le aseguraba que jamás había sucedido, por lo que ella comenzaba a preocuparse.

Sin embargo, si de algo estaba segura, era que el sueño en el que se ahogaba había aparecido junto a su pesadilla por una razón y esa era que estaba lista para despertar y salir de la oscuridad. Si ella no hubiera pensado que se trataba de otra pesadilla, probablemente habría intentado descifrar de qué melodía se trataba y posiblemente, solo posiblemente, habría dejado de tener miedo hacía mucho tiempo atrás. Pero la melodía no se escuchaba bajo el agua y las notas que danzaban a su alrededor tampoco le daban una pista de qué canción era, ella simplemente podía haberse tirado la vida entera intentando descubrirla si no fuera por el amor que sentía hacia Eric el que había despertado su deseo de volver a tocar el piano. Quería tocar el piano con locura, no solo por la competencia y no solo porque a través de ella podía llegar a tocar los corazones de otras personas, sino porque quería tocar para él, que él y nadie más la escuchara, que viera a través de las notas que tocaba y escuchara la sinceridad que clamaba su propio corazón hacia el amor que sentía por aquel instrumento.

Cuando abrió los ojos, aun se encontraba sentada en la banca junto al piano de su madre. Las manos le temblaban, pero no de miedo sino de ansiedad. Ella quería tocar, quería tocar con tanta desesperación que odiaba que Sebastián no hubiera afinado aquel instrumento así que hizo lo que tenía que hacer: afinarlo.

Cuando sol ascendió hacia su trono, ella se encontraba sentada en la mesa del salón familiar bebiendo una taza de con una sonrisa satisfecha. Veía caricaturas, aun en pijama y sin haber dormido nada. Andrina fue la primera en despertar y bajar estirando los brazos sobre su cabeza mientras bostezaba, ella la vio ahí sentada y luego echó un vistazo por toda la habitación.

– Si me dices que me va a caer un balde de miel a salir por esa puerta o algo peor, te prometo que no cobrare regalías por tu broma…

– ¿Por qué siempre piensas mal de mí, Andrina? – Ella sonrió, nada molesta con el comentario de la chica, antes de beber de su té.

– ¿Te recuerdo que tengo una cicatriz en la nuca?

– Fue un accidente – Ella se defendió con un tono sereno – una broma que salió mal

– Está bien, solo por decir eso me dio miedo salir ahora, esperare a que otra ingenua caiga – Dijo la chica sentándose junto a ella. Vio el juego de te sobre la mesa y luego tomó una taza para servirse un poco – ¿Dónde tienes el azúcar?

– Yo no tomo con azúcar – Ella sacudió la cabeza.

– Ahora es cuando me preocupo.

– No tienes que tomar té si no quieres – Ella resopló despreocupada – A mí tampoco me gusta de todos modos

Andrina estaba llevándose la taza a la boca cuando se detuvo paralizada. Su mente comenzó a moverse a gran velocidad, engranajes girando y pequeñas Andrina que vivían en su cerebro moviéndose como locas mirando un montón de papeles mientras se preguntaban por qué la pelirroja estaba tomando té después de tanto tiempo. Ella solo hacía cuando tocaba el piano, pero Ariel no lo había tocado en dos meses y ahora tampoco parecía que iba a hacerlo. ¿Por qué?

– ¿Está envenenado?

– Oye – Ariel le frunció el ceño con un tono suave, no molesta – ahora si te estás pasando

Andrina hizo una mueca y bebió del té sintiendo el sabor amargo corriendo por su garganta. Ella no entendía por qué la menor siempre tomaba té cuando ni siquiera le gustaba, tampoco sabía a qué se refería con «recuerdos».

Poco a poco sus hermanas comenzaron a despertar y cada una que bajaba las escaleras se quedaba de pie mirándolas ahí sentada con el juego de té en completo calma. Era fin de semana y los fines de semana jamás se reunían en el comedor para tomar té en familia. La tradición de las hermanas decía que los sábados tenían permitido levantarse tarde, estar en pijama todo el día si querían y comer un tazón de cereal. Todo lo que tenían que hacer era pedirlo o ir ellas mismas a la cocina. Por ende, ninguna de ellas realmente salió de la habitación con la intención de ir al comedor a desayunar. La razón detrás de esta tradición no era algo que Ariel recordara bien, porque como ella ya le había dicho a Attina, cada vez que intentaba pensar en su madre fuera del piano ella no podía recordarla, pero sus hermanas mayores le habían asegurado que esta tradición la había creado ella. Solían sentarse las siete junto a su madre comiendo tazones de cereal o tostadas mientras veían caricaturas. Era una pena y Ariel deseaba poder recordar esos momentos, pero como siempre los únicos recuerdos de su madre siempre se derivaban hacia el piano y hacia ningún otro lugar más.

– Me gustaría comer una dona – Arista dijo mientras jugaba con celular.

– Uh, eso estaría bien – Ariel dijo con un guiñó.

Alguien golpeó la puerta del salón y Andrina se tensó de golpe, cuando esta se abrió ella realmente esperó a que algún balde cayera del otro lado o que algo sucediera, pero fue una desilusión que nada sucediera. Se ganó una mirada de Ariel, una ceja alzada mientras ella misma se expresaba con superioridad ante el hecho de no haber hecho ninguna broma y no haber mentido.

Sebastián entró en el salón arrastrando un carrito con dulces que las chicas habían pedido unos minutos atrás. Había tazones con cereal, cartones de leche, algunas donas como Arista había deseado, botellas de jugo e incluso algunas frutas. Él comenzó a poner las cosas sobre la mesa con calma y cuando estaba por marcharse Ariel bajo la taza de sus manos, su mejilla recargada sobre su mano y luego recogió la herramienta que el consejero le había dado y se la extendió.

– Puedes llevártela, estorba aquí.

Sebastián la miró como si le hubiera crecido otra cabeza – Teníamos un trato.

– Sí, lo sé – Ella dijo con calma volviendo a recoger la taza y bebiendo otro poco de té. Sebastián apretó con fuerza la herramienta y luego miró el juego de té comenzando a encajar las piezas del puzzle – pero ya no hace falta

Sus hermanas no dijeron nada aunque algunas parecían interesadas en la conversación, realmente no comprendían nada. El consejero trago saliva antes de dirigirse al piano y comenzar a tocar las teclas, luego con sorpresa y una sonrisa a punto de formarse en sus labios volteó a mirar a la muchacha.

– ¿Cuándo lo…?

– Le pague a alguien para que lo hiciera – Ariel mintió con calma, su expresión serena y despreocupada.

– Eso no es justo y no era el trato – Él frunció el ceño. Su sonrisa desapareció y casi la miró desilusionado.

Estaba a punto de desafinarlo por completo cuando Ariel no pudo aguantar más la actitud serena que tenía, esa que demostraba no esconder nada y nada importarle. Ella chilló poniéndose en pie y camino hacia el piano acariciando la tapa suavemente – Es mentira

– ¿Qué? – Él parpadeó aturdido y nuevamente la sonrisa se formaba en su rostro.

– ¡Lo hice anoche! ¿No es fantástico?

– Sí, es fantástico – Él parecía aturdido – pero cómo lo hiciste…

– Desperté después de una pesadilla y de algún modo las cosas solo pasaron – Ella lo miró como si estuviera hablando de un sueño por completo y es que así se sentía. La sensación del duro trabajo afinando las teclas, probado cada una hasta encontrar el sonido perfecto y luego tocar Moonlight con el piano completamente afinado, sintiendo su corazón verterse sobre las teclas fue la mejor sensación que había tenido en mucho tiempo. Ella realmente lo había disfrutado, aunque si tenía que ser sincera había cometido demasiados errores y había notado también que tenía problemas para alcanzar la velocidad que tenía que suave con su mano, incluso había teclas a las que no llegaba del todo. Todo eso era una señal del tiempo que se encontraba sin tocar, había perdido técnica, pero no era menos importante que la sensación que había recibido al volver a tocar.

– ¿Qué está sucediendo? – Andrina preguntó con una sonrisa a punto de formarse en su rostro. Ella tenía una pequeña idea de que estaba sucediendo, era lo más obvio del mundo: el té, la herramienta, Sebastián, pero quería escucharlo de la boca de su hermana.

La pelirroja, contenta de que alguien más aparte de Sebastián se interesara en su logro, volteó a mirar a todas sus hermanas, en especial a Attina y respondió a lo que la mayor le dijo. Ella se aclaró la garganta y luego con la típica sonrisa traviesa en su rostro, con un poco de arrogancia fingida, ella señaló el piano.

– ¡Está afinado! – Dijo simplemente causando que las chicas la miraran sorprendidas. Ella no esperaba que la abrazaran o dieran saltos de felicidad, por lo que aunque ella estaba contenta con su propio logró se sorprendió bastante de ver que las reacciones de sus hermanas fueran exactamente aquellas y no un desinteresado «felicidades».

– Estás viendo a la nueva y mejora Ariel 2.0 – La pelirroja se volteó hacia Sebastián con al pecho inflado de orgullo mientras las chicas se reían – Piano afinado, canciones tocadas, solo me falta un pequeño detalle

– Tu mano.

– Exacto – Ella dijo con calma – Estuve probando a noche y jamás había cometido tantos errores en mi vida. Fue penoso, lo admito. Lo siento por ti, Aquata, pero el piano volverá a sonar durante tus prácticas, ¿estás segura de poder soportarlo?

Ariel la desafió con una sonrisa, pero la muchacha simplemente se rió encogiéndose de dolor – Sin dolor no hay recompensa, ¿verdad?

– ¡Sí!

Continuará...

* * *

 **N/A:** Y eso es todo por hoy, lamento no haber subido cuando prometi subirlo, pero... siendo sincera me distraje con otra cosa y cuando me di cuenta de que no había ni siquiera comprobado el capítulo... pff... bueno, se imaginarán que decidí subirlo hoy. De todos modos, es un nuevo capítulo y uno que acaba de dar un salto hacia el futuro! Como ven se dividió en dos partes que se contrastan la una a la otra, por un lado está la parte en que Ariel siente que no puede tocar el piano e intenta alejarse de él y por la otra está el momento que todo el mundo esperaba: enfrentar el temor, pero ¿eso es todo? ¿Así de simple? ¡No! Aun queda mucho que ver con esas pesadillas, porque la trama intensa aun no llegará...

 **~ Comentarios:**

\- TsukihimePrincess: Sebastián es un blanco fácil, por lo visto. Y la cena fue tensa, pero vamos, nadie esperaba algo diferente, ¿verdad?

Está bien lectores (y lectores invisibles), esto es todo por hoy, espero que nos veamos en el siguiente capítulo.

Dejen reviews.  
Se despide _Lira12._


	17. Encontrando el sonido

_**Resumen:**_ _Nadie amaba tanto la música como lo hacía Ariel, excepto quizá su madre. Era una conexión única que existía entre ambas, pero cuando una gran tragedia golpea a la familia real la música dejo de ser alegría para la familia convirtiéndose únicamente en dolor. Años después, cuando Ariel siente que la música que tanto ama se le escapa de las manos y no hay nada más allá del agujero negro, será su familia la que deberá encontrar la manera de escapar del dolor para devolverle la sonrisa a la joven._

~ Disclaimer: The Little Mermaid es una obra escrita por Hans Christian Andersen y una adaptación al cine y a la televisión basada en el libro.

* * *

 **~ Melodía del corazón ~**

 _17  
Encontrando el sonido_

Tenía los ojos cerrados con la cabeza agachada, sus manos se movían libremente sobre la mesa, tamborileando un sonido profundo que casi no tenía melodía. Soltó un resoplido al abrir los ojos mirando hacia Sebastián que se encontraba de pie junto a ella con un libro en sus manos.

– En la vida _twinkle twinkle little star_ había sonado tan mal como ha sonado ahora mismo – Ariel dijo con un tono pesado.

– Te falta técnica, la haz perdido. Solo tienes que recuperarla y volverá a sonar bien.

– Explícame de nuevo por qué estoy tocando en una mesa y no en el piano.

– Si usas el piano el sonido va a ser molesto para mis oídos.

– Es decir que no tienes interés en escucharme tocar el piano – Ella sonrió desafiante.

– Yo no lo habría dicho mejor.

Ariel resopló mientras miraba su mano, abriendo y cerrándola – No es solo con mi mano derecha, con la izquierda también siento que soy más lenta.

– Eso es falta de técnica – Sebastián bajó el libro y se le acercó tanteando con su mano los músculos del brazo de la muchacha, finalmente pincho donde los músculos del codo se doblaban y luego la miro a ella – sobre todo aquí

– ¿Mi codo? – Alzó la ceja con poca convicción hacia él.

– La muñeca ortopédica llegaba hasta aquí, ¿recuerdas? – Él señalo hasta la mitad del brazo – Por tanto, limitaba todo el movimiento de tu mano, de tal manera al no poder mover la mano inconscientemente tú misma limitaste el movimiento de tu brazo

La chica movió el brazo doblándolo varias veces antes de volver a mirar a Sebastián.

– ¿Qué te parece si hago algo más que pueda ayudarme aquí?

– Primero tienes que aflojar el brazo, estás demasiado rígida.

– Eso puede tomar mucho tiempo de hacer. Estuve más de dos meses sin tocar – Ella dijo con sorpresa en su rostro – El concurso es dentro de dos meses y medio, ¿qué supone que haré entonces? Además, tengo que tocar una canción nueva, ¿no? No tengo tiempo de aprender una canción y aflojar la muñeca nuevamente

– Ariel, ¿quieres confiar en mí? – Alzó una ceja con una expresión seria – Escucha, aflojaremos la mano primero y luego vamos a ver la canción. No necesitas una canción nueva, solo necesitas saber qué tocar

Él bajó el libro que tenía en sus manos y lo posicionó frente a la muchacha con un lápiz negro. Él la miró con calma y luego le hizo un asentimiento con la cabeza.

– Dibuja círculos.

– ¿Círculos?

– Varios círculos, donde quieras, solo hazlo.

Ariel hizo una mueca tomando el lápiz con desconfianza durante un momento. Coloco la punta sobre el papel mirando a Sebastián, esperando a que él le dijera que era una broma, pero cuando no sucedió ella simplemente trazó las líneas lentamente hasta formar cinco círculos de diferentes tamaños. Cuando termino, él la miro con una mueca en los labios.

– Bien, esta es la cosa – Él dijo tomando el lápiz y dando vuelta la hoja – Ahora, quiero que dibujes veinte círculos en diez segundos.

– ¿Es una broma? – Ella alzó las cejas – Es imposible

– Lo es si lo haces lento y de la manera en que lo has hecho. Hacer diez círculos perfectos en cinco segundos requiere de una mano flexible, que se mueva a gran velocidad y no se detenga por pequeñeces. Hacer veinte en diez segundos, requiere habilidad. Esto es lo que haremos. Ejercicios sencillos. Ya los hiciste, ¿recuerdas? Cuando eras una niña.

– Creo que recordaría haber matado mi tiempo haciendo círculos.

– Solo hazlo, Ariel – Él suspiró.

Las puertas del salón familiar se abrieron de golpe cuando Aquata volvía de su entrenamiento diario. Su cabello húmedo, vistiendo el traje baño de siempre, dos piezas de color celeste con diseños vanguardista. Traía puestos unos shorts y la sudadera que siempre usaba después de haber estado en la piscina. La muchacha dejó caer su bolso sobre el sofá mientras miraba su celular. Fijó la mirada en la pelirroja que se encontraba trazando círculos a lo loco con un cronometro a su lado y luego miró hacia el resto de la habitación.

– ¿Me equivoque de habitación?

– No, realmente es Ariel dibujando círculos – Sebastián confirmó cuando ella parecía aturdida. La chica asintió lentamente antes de volver a mirar a su hermana menor – Te dije que fueran perfectos

– Estoy intentando, pero es imposible – Ella se quejó.

– Hey, necesito pedirte un favor. ¿Me prestas tu cámara? – Aquata se acercó a la muchacha sentándose junto a ella.

La pelirroja no levantó la vista del cuaderno hasta que el cronometro llego a 20 segundos. Hizo una mueca de desagrado al ver los círculos que había hecho con su mano derecha y luego cambió la hoja. Desastre tras otro.

– Está en la habitación – Ella respondió mientras cambiaba el lápiz hacia la otra mano – ¿Para qué la necesitas?

– Mi tiempo no está mejorando y mi entrenadora está de vacaciones – Ella dijo con calma mientras se ponía en pie – Necesito saber en qué me estoy equivocando así que grabaré mi práctica mañana

– Espera, ¿puedo hacer eso yo también? – Se apuntó a sí misma con el lápiz mirando hacia Sebastián.

– No, haz los círculos y no te desvíes.

– Bien – Resopló de mala gana.

Aquata miró hacia la muchacha que nuevamente había vuelto a dibujar a lo loco. Hizo una mueca mirando hacia Sebastián que sacudía la cabeza pidiéndole en silencio que no hiciera preguntas. Ella se encogió de hombros antes de subir las escaleras con su bolso colgando.

La tarde entera se la había pasado dibujando círculos y cuando finalmente había conseguido un gran avance, la muñeca lo dolía demasiado como para poder seguir moviéndola. Sebastián la regaño cuando eso sucedió, argumentando que no debía moverla a lo loco sino con técnica y delicadeza. Ella se quejó ya que si no lo hacía rápido el tiempo no le alcanzaba. Tardó un momento en darse cuenta de que hace dos meses atrás, dibujar veinte círculos no habría sido problemas ya que su mano era flexible y se movía bajo técnica.

Resopló pesadamente, preguntándose si Sebastián era el hijo de un demonio o algo por ese estilo, porque los ejercicios que estuvo haciendo toda la tarde en el papel –círculos, trazos, líneas, ondulaciones, óvalos, triángulos, espirales– fueron una tortura. Todos tenía que hacerlos rápidos, en cierto tiempo y si tenía errores tenía que repetir diez veces. Era molesto, la gente normal empieza por lo fácil antes de aumentar la dificultad, pero parecía que Sebastián se saltó el nivel uno y saltó enseguida al nivel final.

– Durante una semana practicaremos estos ejercicios sin parar y luego volveremos al piano a tocar twinkle twinkle little star.

– La canción para novatos que no puedo tocar – Ella apretó los dientes molesta – Es deprimente

– Lo sé, pero es necesario. Si no puedes tocar una canción tan sencilla, olvídate de tocar cualquier otra melodía.

– Eso es un poco duro – Ella hizo una mueca inclinando la cabeza – ¿Puedo tomar un descanso?

– Evidentemente, mira la hora.

Ella hizo una mueca. Rogó a los cielos que aun fuera temprano, poder salir del castillo, dar una vuelta, tomar aire fresco, jugar un poco con Flounder. ¡No! Eran las siete de la noche y en breve la cena iba a estar lista. Ella miró sus manos con pena y dolor, no era el mismo dolor que había sentido cuando había tenido el accidente, pero era la misma sensación molesta de no poder hacer nada la que sentía.

Arrastró sus pies hacia el comedor encontrándose con sus hermanas ya sentadas, todas hablando entre ellas o prestando atención a otras cosas. La chica soltó un lastimoso gemido antes de sentarse en su asiento y dejar caer su cabeza contra la mesa.

– Si lo sé ni siquiera hubiera ido al Festival de la Sirena – Murmuró Ariel con la cabeza aun sobre la mesa.

– ¿Saber qué? – Attina alzó la mirada de su libro.

– Lo aburrido y doloroso que sería volver a tocar el piano – Ella resopló de mala gana – Si es que si lo sé, juro por la aleta de una sirena que no hubiera ido jamás

– Estás exagerando – Aquata dijo con calma – Todos los atletas pasan por lo mismo

– Yo no soy atleta – Ella dijo entre dientes mirando a su hermana molesta.

– Pienso que tuviste suerte – La voz de su padre hizo eco en el comedor causando que sus hermanas hicieran una pequeña reverencia con un asentimiento de cabeza hacia el hombre que acababa de ingresar. Él tomo asiento en la cabecera y miro hacia la pelirroja – muchos pianistas no logran recuperarse de una lesión como esa

Ella recostó su mejilla sobre su mano derecha, sintiendo una débil punzada en su muñeca adolorida, mirando hacia su padre con interés.

– ¿Cómo sabes eso? – Ella decidió ignorar el dolor.

– Es un secreto – Él le sonrió, pero su sonrisa realmente no llegó hacia sus ojos. Algo le dijo a la pelirroja que de alguna manera sabía eso de primera mano. Pero su padre tenía dos manos izquierdas, no era capaz de tocar un piano o cualquier otro instrumento, así que si tenía que ser algo personal para ser conocido de primera mano, solo podía significar que tenía relación con su madre. Al menos es lo que Ariel dedujo por la expresión de su padre. Ella soltó un resoplido mirando hacia su padre con interés repentino en la conversación.

– Muchos simplemente se rinden – Ella quiso presionar un poco más hacia la conversación que podía girar hacia su madre, pero prefirió dejarlo pasar – Una mano quebrada puede causar el fin de músico. No es lo mismo que tener tendinitis, es algo más serio. Pero me rompí los ligamentos de la mano, ¿no? Si la memoria no me falla, eso decía en el informe y lo que reconstruyeron fueron eso. En teoría ni siquiera debería estar tocando ahora mismo

– No es que puedas hacerlo – Andrina le recordó duramente a la muchacha que le devolvió una mirada molesta. La rubia no la miraba y su tono era desinteresado por completo, pero de algún modo parecía atenta a la conversación.

– En teoría no – Ella miró su mano vendada.

– Tal vez deberías tomarlo con calma.

– El concurso es en dos meses y medio – Ella suspiró – Si pudiera lograr que mi mano vuelva a ser la de antes en un mes, me daría tiempo suficiente para conseguir practicar alguna melodía – Ella hizo una mueca pensando en su situación – Debe durar cuatro minutos al menos, siempre es ese tiempo dentro de los concursos y debe ser original, por lo tanto debo escribir una nueva. No me daré tiempo.

– Concuerdo en que lo tomes con calma – Repitió Alana con calma – No quieres tener otro accidente, ¿verdad?

Ella hizo una mueca mirando hacia sus hermanas. Estuvo a punto de protestar para hacerles ver su punto, casi pidiendo la ayuda de Aquata para hacerles ver lo importante que era exigirse a sí misma para mejorar, cuando una mujer entró en salón cargando un carrito de comida. Ella le echó una mirada a Carlotta mientras recogía sus cosas por sí misma en lugar de esperar a que la mujer dejara frente a ella la taza y el plato.

Ariel saco la lengua con disgusto a beber el té de su taza. Hizo una mueca mientras lo regresaba al plato y luego recogió un trozo de pastel que estaba frente a ella. Ya habiéndose olvidado del té, ella miró a su padre.

– Por cierto, Ariel, creo que ya estás en condiciones de volver a la escuela.

– Bueno, estaría en mejores condiciones si mi hermana favorita no fuera tan tacaña y nos llevará a todas en el auto – Ariel miro a Attina molesta. La muchacha alzó una ceja con una mano sosteniendo su taza.

– Diez minutos caminando, ¿realmente quieres ir en auto?

– Yo apoyo la moción – Andrina dijo asintiendo – Es demasiado temprano como para estar despiertas y caminar

– Que pueda caminar no significa que sienta que necesito un descanso cada tres metros – Ella resopló.

– Estás exagerando. El lunes en el museo le diste varias vueltas.

– Y también me senté a descansar muchas más veces de las que puedo contar. Estoy segura de que el número ni siquiera existe.

Arista le sonrió con emoción – Bueno, da igual si te detuviste o no a descansar, lo que importa aquí es que gracias a ti y a tu sacrificio caminando por el museo, logre sacar la mejor calificación en mi trabajo.

– Un sacrificio que valió la pena – Ella dijo con calma – Y no por la razón que tú piensas

– Cumplí mi promesa – Arista sonrió levemente.

– Esta es la parte en la que pregunto de qué están hablando, pero me da miedo saber – Tritón miro a sus hijas con una mueca. Ambas chicas sonrieron, una sonrisa más forzada que otra, pero en fin de cuentas una sonrisas que parecían estar en buenos términos con la otra – Cambiando de tema, la Señora Morris, si bien recordaran es la dueña de la Florería Rayo de Sol, me la he encontrado en el día de hoy en el centro cuando tuve que ir al Puente para una reunión

– Oh, la vi la semana pasada. Tenía un ramo de rosas precioso– Arista dijo con una sonrisa ensoñadora – Sus arreglos florales son los mejores de la ciudad

– ¿Ella está bien? – Alana preguntó a su padre.

– Sí, lo está. De hecho, ha estado bastante ocupada últimamente y me preguntó si alguna de ustedes podría cuidar de los gemelos. Ya saben que está dispuesta a pagar. Creo que es una gran experiencia.

– Yo lo siento, pero en mi experiencia, cuando estoy con niños los problemas no dejan de aumentar – Ariel inclinó la cabeza – y por extraño que parezca, no los provoco yo

– ¿Lo dices por lo que sucedió la última vez que cuidaste de los gemelos? – Alana soltó una risa suave.

– Jamás creí que el azul se te viera tan mal en el cabello – Adella sonrió causando que Ariel resoplará.

– Ellos derramaron pintura en mi cabello y quitarla no fue fácil. Estaba todo tieso cuando se secó – Ariel se estremeció – Juraría que incluso tenía pintado dentro de mis oídos

– También tenías la osa mayor en tu mejilla, no lo olvides – Sonrió Andrina.

– Despegarla dolió mucho – Ella se frotó la mejilla con su mano mientras fruncía sus cejas con lastima, recordando el dolor que había sentido al despegar la estrella que unos niños le habían puesto en la mejilla, hecha de cartulina color amarilla y llena de brillo – Me gusta causar problemas, no que me los causen a mí

Triton rió suavemente – Eso fue hace tiempo. Han crecido y ya no son unos pequeños diablillos.

– Escucha, prometo no meterme en problemas durante una semana con tal de no hacer el trabajo de niñera – Ariel negoció firmemente. Su padre la miro con los ojos entrecerrados, casi esperando a que saliera con alguna de las suyas, pero podía ver la determinación brillar en el mar azul que eran sus ojos. Debía estar muy desesperada como para negociar algo así. Él aceptó la oportunidad única en la vida y ella sonrió triunfal.

– Estás exagerando – Adella dijo con una sonrisa divertida – Que no vas al jardín de niños a tocar música con Flounder cada final de mes

– Cada festividad, no final de mes – Ariel corrigió – y es diferente, esos niños no son pequeños diablillos en potencia. Los que gemelos de la señora Morris sí lo son

– Tú te ofreciste – Se encogió de hombros Alana.

– Porque se suponía que tú me ibas a ayudar, pero en cuanto te llamaron tus amigas te olvidaste de mí – Ella resopló – Tuve que llamar a la caballería pesada

– Y lo empeoraste al darle helados a dos infantes – Attina dijo con calma.

Ariel resopló – En mi defensa, fue idea de Flounder.

– Eso fue hace tres años, ahora tienen doce cada uno, son más grande y más conscientes de lo que deben y no deben hacer, ¿qué dices Attina, puedes ayudar con eso?

– No lo hagas, Attina, te arrepentirás el resto de tu vida – Ariel toco su mejilla con un dedo – Aun siento a la osa mayor

La castaña rodó los ojos mirando a su padre con una sonrisa – No creo que sean problemas. Hemos vivido con Ariel por quince años, ¿no?

– ¡Hey!

– Eso es verdad – Tritón sonrió agradecido de que la muchacha aceptará ayudar.

* * *

Ariel dejó caer sobre su cabeza de espaldas mientras tecleaba a gran velocidad sobre su celular que se encontraba en horizontal. Sus audífonos entonaban una canción de moda que había salido hace un par de meses, con ritmo pegajoso y perfecto para bailar. Ella meneaba la cabeza de un lado a otro, al son de la melodía y la voz que cantaba, mientras seguía tecleando con los pulgares.

Attina se encontraba frente a ella leyendo un libro, de vez en cuando distrayéndose con los movimientos que su hermana menor estaba haciendo y con el evidente sonido que salía por los altavoces de los cascos que usaba.

Alana dio un saltó sobre su cama dejándose caer frente a la castaña con una sonrisa en sus labios. Alzó la mirada de las páginas de su libro y luego observó la habitación viendo que sus hermanas estaban cada una metida en sus propias cosas como para darse cuenta de que Alana estaba frente a ella.

– El cumpleaños de papá será dentro de dos meses – Alana dijo con calma y casi en un susurro – ¿Has pensado en lo que te dije?

– Aun no se lo digo a las chicas – Ella habló en el mismo tonó – Para hacerlo se necesitaría la ayuda de todas y por lo visto algunas están más concentradas en otra cosa ahora mismo. Los exámenes finales se acercan y todas debemos aprobar

– Eres la única preocupada por ellos – Sacudió la cabeza – La idea es perfecta. Andrina puede ser la directora, Ariel haría las composiciones, Arista los vestuarios, Adella crearía la historia… Solo piensa, grabar un vídeo especial para papá en su cumpleaños, ¿no es la mejor idea que se te haya ocurrido?

– Bien, piensa así ahora: Andrina, Arista y Ariel tienen exámenes finales, sin contar que Ariel se está preparando para su concurso.

– Ariel no va a estudiar, eso lo sabes.

– Adella reprobó el semestre pasado, así que está esforzándose mucho para no reprobar ahora. Andrina y Arista no tendrán problemas con los exámenes. En cuanto a nosotras tres, ¿cómo piensas que podemos hacerlo? He estado demasiado ocupada con los preparativos para ser reina y sobre mis presentaciones y exámenes finales también. He estado muy ocupada últimamente. Además, ¿tú no tienes que hacer una presentación importante dentro de unos meses? Qué hay de Aquata, ella no ha dejado de entrenar para entrar en las nacionales de verano

– Aquata se la pasa de competencia en competencia. Cada vez que termina una, está preparando otra. Esa chica es por completo competitiva – Alana resopló – Y vamos, unos días no te van a matar. Tómalo como un descanso. Yo me haré cargo de mi propio trabajo, no te preocupes.

– ¿Qué con Ariel? – Preguntó Attina – Tiene su competencia. Es ahí en donde tiene su mente. Mírala, ahora, está…

– Jugando ese juego de celular con el que ha estado obsesionada estos últimos días – Alana terminó por ella – y está usando los _pulgares_

– Creo que un vídeo haría que papá se sienta bien, créeme, me parece una gran idea, pero qué tal si no sale bien por estar ocupadas.

– Pienso que debemos decidirlo entre todas – Sonrió la muchacha – Estarán de acuerdo, créeme.

– También lo creo y también pienso que va a ser una gran idea.

Un gruñido se escuchó en la habitación causando que ambas hermanas mayores voltearan la mirada hacia donde la pelirroja se encontraba sentada en la cama mirando su teléfono.

– Es imposible conseguir un full combo con esta canción – La muchacha murmuró quitándose los audífonos mientras sacudía su mano izquierda – Es imposible de hacer…

– Uh, ¿qué tiene de bueno ese juego? – Andrina se acercó a la menor apoyando su mentón en el hombro de ella – Tengo un par de compañeros de clase que están igual obsesionados que tú

– Yo no estoy obsesionada.

– Eso dices tú, pero pasas más tiempo en ese juego que en el piano – Andrina tomó el celular en sus manos y presionó un botón. Una expresión alarmada se dibujó en su rostro mientras tecleaba rápidamente – ¡Esto es difícil!

– Supongo que lo será si está en experto, ¿sabes?

– ¡Es imposible de darle a una sola nota!

– Hey, Andrina, tú eres fan de Lola Escama, ¿no es así?

– ¿Qué con eso?

– Pues mira – La muchacha se quitó los audífonos y se los entregó a su hermana con una sonrisa. La rubia aceptó los audífonos con una mueca confundida, pero al ponerse los cascos en los oídos una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios, llena de sorpresa.

– Oh, es la última canción de su álbum…

– Así es… – Ariel sonrió con superioridad.

Attina rió suavemente viendo a su hermana sentada junto a ella – Definitivamente no va a componer la melodía para el vídeo. Ya viste, está obsesionada con ese juego y se ha llevado a Alana hacia el inframundo con ella.

– No te preocupes – Alana sonrió con malicia – Pronto dejará de estar obsesionada con ese juego

– ¿Qué tienes planeado hacer? – Attina la miró con temor.

– Solo digamos que nuestra pequeña hermanita recibirá la visita de la desconexión total.

La castaña suspiró mientras desviaba la mirada hacia el resto de sus hermanas. Demasiado ensimismadas como para notar la expresión en el rostro de Alana. Ella solo deseo que lo que estuviera pensando no causara problemas con nadie. Ella torció los labios pensando y luego se puso en pie llamando la atención de todas.

– Alana y yo tenemos que contarles algo que hemos estado pensando últimamente.

– Si es sobre las abejas, te prometo que no fue mi culpa. Es que esa tonta abeja se puso en mi camino, ¿cómo iba a saber lo que sucedería después? – Ariel soltó alarmada mirando hacia la mayor. Attina frunció el ceño mirando hacia su hermana.

– Yo iba a hablar de cumpleaños de papá, ¿de qué estás hablando tú? – Se cruzó de brazos alzando una ceja. La pelirroja parpadeó y luego sonrió forzada, nerviosa.

– De nada…

Attina abrió la boca para decir algo, pero Alana la interrumpió rápidamente. La castaña seguía echándole miradas molesta a la pelirroja, esperando a que la tensión pudiera con ella y le contará sobre el problema que presumiblemente había causado, pero ella evadía su mirada a toda costa como si fuese la peste negra. Andrina, a su lado sentada, seguía jugando con el celular y tarareando la melodía que estaba tocando, a veces soltando un par de frases de la canción, mientras que era completamente ajena a la conversación que estaban teniendo sus hermanas.

– Pero, de qué va a tratar el vídeo – Arista preguntó calmadamente – ¿Tienen ya una idea?

– De hecho, no – Alana la miró con calma – Pensamos que es mejor decidirlo entre todas – Camino hacia Andrina arrebatándole el celular de golpe causando que los audífonos se desconectaran de este. Lo metió en su bolsillo trasero del pantalón y luego miro a las demás – Si todas pensamos encontraremos una idea perfecta. Tiene que ser algo especial

Ariel soltó un puchero – Eso era mío.

– Tengo una idea, pero puede ser demasiado forzada para todas – Adella miró a sus hermanas con timidez. Andrina alzó una ceja preguntándole a Ariel de qué estaban hablando, con un tono susurrante.

– Estamos hablando del cumpleaños de papá, podríamos simplemente mandar a hacer un cuadro con toda la familia en él.

– No ese regalo de nuevo. Yo creo que tiene más de cien de esos – Arista gimió.

– Es la idea fácil.

– Papá siempre está deprimido en su cumpleaños – Adella jugó con su cabello nerviosa – Ya saben que también es el aniversario de bodas

– ¿Cuál es la idea, Adella? – Attina inclinó la cabeza con curiosidad.

La muchacha castaña hizo una mueca mirando al resto de sus hermanas, seguía jugando con su cabello nerviosa en un intento de distraerse así misma. El resto de las chicas la miraron con calma, esperando a oír la respuesta. Ya había soltado la parte difícil: recordarles a todas el otro significado de la fecha en que su padre estaba de cumpleaños, las expresiones de dolor fueron breves.

– Estoy pensando que podríamos hacer un vídeo recopilando los viejos vídeos de mamá – Ella dijo nerviosa – Ya saben que hay un montón de vídeos de cuando mamá estaba viva, de cuando era joven y de cuando nosotras éramos niñas. Tal vez podríamos recopilarlos todos

– Esa… no es una mala idea – Sonrió Alana intercambiando una sonrisa con Attina – ¿Puedes hacer una composición para ponerle de fondo, Ariel?

La pelirroja torció los labios pensando – Supongo que puedo, pero…

– ¡Tiene que ser la canción de cuna de mamá! – Arista dijo con emoción dando un salto en la cama – Lo hará más especial

– Pero no conozco la canción de mamá – Ariel suspiró mirando a sus hermanas – He intentado reconstruir la melodía, pero no la logró recordar del todo así que no creo poder hacerlo y con el concurso pisándome los talones, dudo mucho que logre recostruirla antes de tiempo

– Pero, Sebastián tiene una partitura, ¿no? – Alana preguntó.

– Creo que sí o no, no lo sé. Él dijo que recordaba la canción y que sí lo quería podía hacerme una partitura, pero le dije que la reconstruiría yo misma con mis memorias.

– Lo que va a tomar mil años luz – Andrina suspiró – Yo tampoco recuerdo la canción, así que seré un cero a la izquierda, pero, ¿qué hay de ustedes dos? Eran más grandes y por lo tanto deberían poder recordarla

Attina hizo una mueca mientras pensaba un poco – Supongo que tienes razón. Recuerdo la melodía muy bien y gran parte de la letra, pero no sé tocar algún instrumento.

– Pero eso no sería justo. Llevo más de diez años reconstruyendo la canción y no quiero que alguien me la diga así como así – Ariel miró a sus hermanas con el ceño fruncido.

– ¿Diez años? Consíguete una vida – Andrina dijo nerviosa.

– Está es mi vida – Ella murmuró molesta.

– Aun sí pudiera decírtela, no sé cómo te serviría eso.

La pelirroja miró a su hermana de pies a cabeza antes de torcer los labios – ¿Sabes qué mamá tenía un oído absoluto?

– ¿Qué es eso? – Andrina alzó una ceja.

– Es la capacidad de identificar cualquier sonido con solo haberlo escuchado una vez – Ariel sonrió mirando hacia su hermana – Tenía curiosidad hace unos años, así que le pregunté a Sebastián si era posible que ustedes también lo hubieran heredado. Él me dijo que era muy probable que fuera así, pero ustedes no conocen la escala musical de los instrumentos, así que no los reconocerían de todos modos

Attina miró hacia la menor con la ceja alzada – ¿También?

La pelirroja solo asintió – Basta con que cantes la canción una vez para que yo pueda tocarla en el piano.

Andrina torció los labios mientras miraba hacia la muchacha – Oye, ¿eso del oído puede aplicar en otros casos?

– ¿Qué quieres decir?

– Se refiere a que si es posible identificar a la persona tocar un instrumento – Attina dijo con seriedad.

– No lo sé – Ella se encogió de hombros – Supongo que la mejor manera de saber es conocer sus técnicas, ¿por qué?

– Por nada – Dijo rápidamente la castaña – Nos salimos del tema, ¿qué haremos entonces?

– Primero lo primero – Alana dijo con seriedad – conseguiremos esos vídeos. Ariel, si no es mucho pedir, ¿puedes crear una canción especial?

La pelirroja asintió.

– Bien, Arista y Aquata te ayudarán con eso – Alana declaró con una sonrisa – Las demás revisaremos los vídeos y elegiremos unos cuantos y haremos el vídeo entre todas

– ¿Cuánto va a durar exactamente? – Ariel preguntó alzando una ceja.

– Una canción dura al menos tres minutos – Andrina dijo mirando hacia sus hermanas.

– Tres minutos es muy poco y es posible que encontremos mucho material – Aquata se cruzó de brazos mirando hacia sus hermanas – Deberían ser al menos cinco minutos

– Podemos repetir la canción una y otra vez.

– Olvídalo, siempre suenan mal los loops – Ariel sacudió la cabeza hacia Adella – Está bien, haremos una canción larga y luego veremos cómo encajarla.

Attina sonrió con calma viendo la emoción correr por las expresiones de sus hermanas. Se sintió de pronto como la mala del cuento, pero desde su punto de vista alguien tenía que hacer lo que ella hizo o de lo contrario esas cinco chicas iban a dejar de lado todo para centrarse en el vídeo – Por cierto, antes de que ustedes lo olviden, el cumpleaños de papá y los exámenes finales son cercanos. No por hacer uno van a descuidar el otro y me refuerzo a sus estudios

– Attina lo arruinó de nuevo – Andrina se rió suavemente.

Attina miró a sus hermanas molesta – Ustedes siempre dejan todo para último minuto.

– ¿Me devuelves mi celular, Alana?

La muchacha miró a la pelirroja con una ceja alzada, sorprendida de que lo hubiera recordado. Se hizo una nota mental para desconectar el wi fi y esconder el cargador del celular cuando la pelirroja estuviera durmiendo, así de esa manera pudiera quedar desconectada por completo.

Continuará…

* * *

 **N/A:** Nueva actualización, yaaay!

 **~ Comentarios:**

\- TsukihimePrincess: Eso sucede incluso dentro de la película, lo de Sebastián, claro. En cuanto a la canción... no, no es esa. De hecho, la historia entera está basada únicamente en otra canción, de hecho si no fuera por esa canción esta historia no existiría, ya lo voy diciendo porque es la verdad. No diré cuál es la canción, porque al igual que Ariel, es mejor ir descubriéndolo poco a poco y cuando ella tenga ya el nombre de dicha canción pondré el nombre en la N/A, pero hasta el momento quedémonos con que es una canción que se oculta debajo del mar, ese es punto principal dentro de la historia. De todos modos, no es difícil adivinar que canción es porque pertenece a la trilogía de Disney, The little mermaid y sabiendo que es una canción de la mamá... más claro no puede ser, pero si aun no lo sabes no importa porque aparecerá en la historia.

Dejen reviews.  
Se despide Lira12.


	18. Esto es diferente

_**Resumen:**_ _Nadie amaba tanto la música como lo hacía Ariel, excepto quizá su madre. Era una conexión única que existía entre ambas, pero cuando una gran tragedia golpea a la familia real la música dejo de ser alegría para la familia convirtiéndose únicamente en dolor. Años después, cuando Ariel siente que la música que tanto ama se le escapa de las manos y no hay nada más allá del agujero negro, será su familia la que deberá encontrar la manera de escapar del dolor para devolverle la sonrisa a la joven._

~ Disclaimer: The Little Mermaid es una obra escrita por Hans Christian Andersen y una adaptación al cine y a la televisión basada en el libro.

* * *

 **~ Melodía del corazón ~**

 _18  
Esto es diferente_

– El equipo irá a comer un helado, ¿vienes Aqua? – Una chica de cabellos rubios le preguntó a la joven princesa cuando ésta se encontraba saliendo de los camerinos pertenecientes a la piscina de la universidad.

Ella sonrió amablemente al sacudir la cabeza – Lo siento, pero tengo algo que hacer ahora.

– Será para otra ocasión entonces – La muchacha dijo dando la vuelta. Aquata sonrió agarrando fuerza la correa de su bolso deportivo antes de echar a correr hacia el castillo de regreso.

Había pasado dos horas de entrenamiento en grupo preparándose para la siguiente gran competencia, una que tenía que relación con varios reinos enviando a sus mejores equipos. Estaba emocionada porque aquel día llegará pronto, pero hasta entonces debía dividir su mente en tres lugares: la competencia, el regalo de su padre y sus calificaciones. Si tan solo la segunda opción fuera más sencilla de lo que parecía.

Ella no sabía nada de música y no tenía ni la menor idea de cómo ayudar a Ariel a escribir una canción. Aquata supuso, sin dudar de ello, que su trabajo en esa área iba a ser la chica de los café porque realmente no se le ocurría que otra cosa podría hacer, y de hecho había cumplido muy bien con su trabajo cuando aprendió a preparar el té que tomaba Ariel mientras tocaba el piano.

Había quedado con Arista y Ariel para componer la música al menos una hora al día durante siete días y nadie podía enterarse de esto ya que debía ser un secreto. Sus hermanas menores habían salido de clases hacía ya un buen rato y ella no esperaba para nada que hubieran comenzado sin ella, de hecho, no le sorprendió en lo absoluto llegar a casa y al entrar al salón familiar ver a Arista jugando con su celular y a Ariel tocando el piano. Habían pasado ya unos días haciendo. Ellas dos nunca hacían nada sin su presencia y aunque Aquata llegará, jamás hacían nada tampoco.

Ariel estaba centrada en recorrer cada tecla con sus manos, aumentando la velocidad gradualmente mientras Sebastián se encontraba parado a su lado con los ojos cerrados escuchando la melodía de la muchacha.

Cargaba en sus manos una bolsa de papel con unas donas dentro, que siempre llevaba después de su entrenamiento para refrescar la mente antes de comenzar a no-componer.

En esa ocasión no fue diferente. Arista agradeció la dona que ella le había comprado y Ariel ni siquiera la miró. Cada día mejoraba más que el anterior y había pasado de una tortura, literal, para aflojar su mano a poder tocar el piano. La muchacha lo había estado teniendo bastante difícil últimamente y Aquata lo comprendía mejor que nadie, aun recordaba ese esguince que se hizo y tuvo que faltar a la competencia que tanto había anhelado. Al final todo había sido en vano para ella.

– No deberías comer tanta azúcar – Ella murmuró dejando caer su bolso en la mesa redonda de la habitación.

– No tengo nada mejor que hacer – Arista echó una mirada a Sebastián y luego le susurró a Aquata en su oído – Las chicas tienen los vídeos, no fue sencillo conseguirlos. Dicen que hay demasiados y quieren que las ayudemos. Los traerán más tarde. Le dije a Ariel que se deshaga de Sebastián, pero me ha ignorado

El piano dejó de sonar, no fue brusco sino suave. Aquata alzó la mirada hacia la pelirroja que estaba jadeando, su cuerpo estaba algo sudado y una sonrisa estaba en su rostro mientas miraba sus manos sobre las teclas aún.

– ¿Tú… tú escuchaste eso?

– Sí – Sebastián miró hacia la muchacha con alegría – Eso ha sonado bastante bien

– ¿Solo bastante? ¡Fue increíble! – Ella dijo de pronto – He estado practicando el estribillo, pero no lograba hacerlo sin fallar ni una sola nota. Por fin lo logré. Tengo que hacerlo de nuevo, tengo que asegurarme de que no fue cosa de suerte

– Creo que deberíamos tomar un descanso.

– ¡No! – Ariel dijo con emoción – No me detendré ahora. Seguiré tocando. Tengo que elegir la canción que tocaré en las preliminares, no tengo mucho tiempo para eligir y tiene que ser una que este a este nivel

Sebastián hizo una mueca recogiendo una carpeta de color verde con flores lilas en el borde inferior. Él reviso su contenido mientras Aquata se mordía la lengua, preguntándose si debía interrumpir o no.

– No puedo elegir la melodía por ti – Él dijo mirando lo que había escrito – pero tienes buenas melodías que has creado con el tiempo. Recuerda que lo principal del concurso es la creación propia. No importa si tocas una canción que tenga tres notas, lo que tienes que tocar es algo que llegué a la audiencia y a los jueces.

– Hay demasiadas canciones y muy poco tiempo para practicarlas todas. Ni siquiera tengo tiempo de crear una nueva – La pelirroja apoyó las manos sobre la banca y echó su cuerpo hacia atrás dejando caer su cabeza. Ella tenía una vista al revés de sus hermanas, quienes la miraban confundidas. Tardó un momento en volver a mirar a Sebastián – Revisaré la lista y elegiré una para mañana. Terminemos por ahora

– ¿Eh? Pensé que querías continuar…

– También quiero un pony, pero no todo deseo se puede cumplir en la vida.

Sebastián miró a la muchacha con desconfianza, sabiendo que estaba planeando algo. Aquata sonrió caminando hacia la chica y la tomó de los hombros mirando hacia el consejero de su padre.

– Lo siento, Sebastián, pero le prometí a mi hermanita que la ayudaría con sus tareas atrasadas.

– ¿Eh? – La pelirroja hizo una mueca.

Sebastián la miró con sorpresa – ¿Es así?

– Bueno, supongo que si Aquata lo dice es verdad – La muchacha dijo con inocencia y confundida al mismo tiempo. Sonaba como si estuviera hablando consigo misma, intentando (mentalmente) comprender por qué tendría que hacer sus tareas en lugar de componer la melodía del vídeo.

– Oh que bien, yo también necesito ayuda con unas tareas – Arista dijo con inocencia. Aquata se preguntó si en realidad estaba sumándose a la excusa o lo decía en serio. Rió suavemente antes de mirar hacia el hombre junto al piano.

– Está bien, si Aquata lo dice…

– ¿Por qué de pronto parece una conspiración? – Ariel murmuró con una mueca confundida aun. Ella acarició su labio mientras intentaba pensar en sí en realidad iban a estudiar o no. En realidad sí necesitaba ayuda con algunas tareas, pero no quería causarle otro infarto a su profesor de matemáticas…

– Bien, entonces las dejo, chicas. Ariel, elige la canción y mañana la practicaremos.

– Lo haré – Ella sonrió cubriendo las teclas del piano con la tapa de este. Ella recogió la taza que estaba sobre el instrumento y bebió de un trago el poco de líquido que le quedaba. Luego miró hacia su hermana con una sonrisa.

Sebastián abandonó la habitación dejando a las tres chicas solas. Las tres se sonrieron entre ellas antes de que Arista le enviará un mensaje a Attina advirtiéndole que ya podían entrar. Aquata, por otro lado, cerró las puertas del salón familiar, las cuales siempre se encontraban abierta en su totalidad. Dejó un cartel hecho improvisadamente que ponía «no molestar».

– ¿Realmente vamos a hacer tareas? – Ariel alzó una ceja mientras Aquata sacudía la cabeza – Oh, bien, porque tampoco tenía ganas de hacerlo.

– Pero yo sí necesito ayuda – Arista comentó alzando un dedo.

– Te ayudaré más tarde – Prometió la castaña.

– Esta es la canción de mamá – La menor de las hermanas sacó una hoja de la carpeta y se la extendió a Arista.

La chica hizo una mueca viendo un montón de puntos negros ubicados en unas líneas sobre la hoja – No sé leer partituras

– Sí, me lo imagine – Ariel asintió. Ella estaba por explicarle a la mayor sobre la canción que estaba en la partitura, pero fue interrumpida por su celular que comenzó a sonar – Es Eric, vuelvo enseguida

Aquata sonrió viendo a su hermana salir por la puerta trasera hacia el área de la piscina. Ella vio la partitura en las manos de Arista, quien le daba varias vueltas esperando que en algún momento la melodía escrita en ella se viera mucho más clara.

– No creo que sea así – Ella rió suavemente tomando la hoja. Unos pasos y voces se escucharon provenir de las escaleras, ella podía escuchar risas también mientras sus hermanas comenzaban a aparecer cargando algunas cajas.

– ¿De qué se ríen?

– Mira esto, Arista – Andrina se rió mientras le enseñaba una especie de caja color negra, parecía un ladrillo más bien, tenía una cinta blanca y escrito con plumón negro sobre ella «Quinto cumpleaños de Attina» – Tienes que verlo, es muy gracioso

– Ya basta con eso – La muchacha se sonrojo levemente mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

– Wow, son caset, que viejos – Aquata dijo con sorpresa mientras tomaba el ladrillo negro en sus manos. Era ancho, pero no pesaba – ¿Cómo vamos a verlo? Ya no hacen de estos

– Tenemos una máquina que se usa para verlos, ¿cómo se llamaba? – Andrina miro hacia Adella.

La chica sonrió – Es un simple reproductor de vídeo antiguo – Se encogió de hombros – Fuimos a la tienda del amigo de Ariel, Scott y lo conseguimos por un buen precio

– Juro que ir ahí hace que se me ponga la piel de gallina – Andrina se frotó los brazos.

– ¿Y Ariel? – Alana preguntó mientras conectaba el reproductor de vídeo en el televisor.

– Hablando con el novio – Aquata dijo con calma – Siempre la llama a esta hora

– Oh, realmente es una bonita historia de amor – Arista sonrió mientras le extendía la hoja a Attina – Ariel dijo que esta es la canción de mamá, pero yo no sé leer partituras

Attina miró la hoja en sus manos dándole varias vueltas –Aquata de nuevo pensó que no serviría de nada, pero evito decírselo–, sin pasarse ningún detalle de lo que había escrito.

– Yo no sé mucho de música, pero creo que esta parte es el coro – Declaró Attina – De todos modos, claramente se ve incompleta

– Ella dijo que llevaba diez años trabajando en ello. No creo que sea todos los días del año, pero aun así siendo tan joven, es imposible que ella lo recuerde – Andrina sacudió la cabeza.

– Está listo – Alana sonrió a Andrina con malicia – Enseñales la vergüenza de nuestra futura reina

– ¡Alana! – Attina dijo entre dientes mirando molesta a su hermana.

Las dos chicas rieron chocando las manos.

– Vimos algunos durante la semana y hemos elegido estos, pero queremos saber si a ustedes le parecen bien – Adella sonrió – Ese vídeo no estará en el proyecto, pero es muy gracioso. Nuestra pequeña princesa heredera perdió su primer diente y estaba más que emocionada por ello

Aquata soltó una carcajada animada, ella miró con ansias a que Andrina reprodujera la película casera mientras que Attina, completamente roja de vergüenza, miraba a sus hermanas molesta.

– Basta, centrémonos en lo importante – Attina dijo.

El vídeo comenzó a reproducirse llamando la atención de todas. Aquata se recargo contra el sofá, apoyando sus brazos en el respaldo y observó la película casera con una sonrisa encantada. No estaba en blanco y negro, pero tampoco podía decir que la calidad era espectacular. En la pantalla se podía ver una pequeña Attina de cinco años que se encontraba sentada en una mesa, junto a ella, cinco de sus hermanas se encontraban sentadas a su lado, dos de ellas en una silla de bebé. La pequeña Attina no parecía haber cambiado en nada de apariencia, su cabello castaño estaba peinado igual que en aquel entonces, la tiara que solía usar durante los eventos importantes o reales tenía el mismo estilo y era del mismo color, evidentemente no era la misma porque la anterior ya era demasiado pequeña para ella. Como siempre, el color naranjo destacando en ella, aunque Aquata recordaba vagamente que la chica también pasó por una fase de "amo el amarillo" antes de decantarse por el naranjo.

En la pantalla, Attina se encontraba en la mesa frente a un pastel mientras Alana y ella misma, Aquata, estaban jugando con unas muecas. Adella tenía un sonajero en sus manos y Arista tenía el rostro completamente manchado de papilla. Eso fue, evidentemente, mucho antes de que Andrina y Ariel nacieran. Las chicas rieron cuando Attina, en la pantalla, dibujo un amplia sonrisa de oreja a oreja, desdentada, pues parecía que acababa de perder su primer diente de leche. Quizá demasiado pronto, pero era lo de menos porque la mayor parecía ansiosa por convertirse en toda una chica grande porque estaba emocionada mientras señalaba el hueco vacío entre sus dientes.

Las chicas rieron fuertemente, señalando la pantalla y haciendo comentarios de vez en cuando. Aquata se cubrió la boca para no reír más fuerte de lo que ya lo hacía, ella sentía que la chica mayor estaba muriendo de vergüenza, pero a ninguna de sus hermanas le parecía importar.

– En serio, ya apáguenla…

– Es lo más tierno que he visto en años – Andrina se rió fuertemente.

– Di lo que quieras, pero también hay vídeos tuyos – Attina dijo con dureza.

Aquata quito la mano de su boca rió nuevamente mirando hacia sus hermanas – ¿Recuerdas esa vez que uso una capa durante toda una semana y luego se lanzó desde el sofá intentando volar?

Alana se rió suavemente – El pobre de Sebastián tuvo dolor de espaldas durante toda una semana por culpa de Andrina. Él prácticamente se lanzó para atraparla y ambos cayeron al suelo.

– No es mi culpa, había visto una película sobre niños que podían volar y yo también quería hacerlo – La rubia se cruzó de brazos con vergüenza.

– Esta es una mina de oro – Adella dijo señalando los vídeos con una sonrisa – Mira esto, la primera competencia de Aquata…

– ¿Qué dices? – La chica frunció el ceño – Mi primera competencia fue mucho después de la muerte de mamá

– Aquí no dice eso – Dijo Adella señalando el caset. La chica lo tomó con sorpresa, estaba por pedirle a Andrina que lo pusiera a reproducir cuando todas en la habitación parecían haberse quedado paralizadas.

El corazón de Aquata se quedó estático, incluso le parecía que se olvidó de latir.

– _A ver, Attina, muéstrame esa sonrisa de niña grande una vez más._

Era una voz suave, delicada y gentil. Su cuerpo tembló y sus manos apretaron con fuerza el ladrillo negro entre sus palmas. Su madre estaba ahí, bueno no ahí precisamente, sino que estaba hablando detrás de la cámara hacia la pequeña Attina que hacía exactamente lo que la mayor decía. El resto de sus hermanas observaron con nostalgia el vídeo, escuchando y bebiendo la voz de su madre después de tantos años manteniéndola en silencio.

Las imágenes del día en que había muerto aparecieron a modo de flash en su cabeza, pero tan pronto como la voz volvió a hablar en el vídeo, las imágenes desaparecieron, casi como si estuviera protegiéndola de los malos recuerdos.

– La extraño – Arista murmuró apenas fuerte. Ninguna de sus hermanas respondió y Aquata sintió a su corazón estremecerse ante la pequeña voz de su hermana menor. Sabiendo que se sentía de la misma manera que ella y que probablemente todas las demás, ella decidió sonreír dándole un empujón a Attina, sacarla de su ensueño y tomar el control de la situación para evitar caras largas.

– Bien, vamos a ver que vídeos tenemos – Attina le agradeció en silencio y la joven heredera sabía que este era solo el comienzo – Elegiremos unos cuantos vídeos entre todas y luego nosotras cuatro crearemos la película

– Hey, adivinen qué, Flounder consiguió boletos para un recital de piano – Ariel entró en el salón con una gran sonrisa en sus labios – Oh y Eric les manda saludos

– Esa si fue una conversación larga – Attina se rió suavemente. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron al sonreír con ilusión – Dijo que vendría unos días antes de la competencia

– Sí, sí, sí. Mi hermana menor tiene novio y yo no, deja de restregarlo en mi cara – Adella dijo molesta cruzándose de brazos – Realmente estoy feliz por ti, pero no es gracioso

– ¿Qué sucedió con Stevie? – Andrina preguntó confundida.

– Aun no sé si estamos en condiciones de decir que estamos saliendo o no – Ella se cruzó de brazos molesta.

– Woah, ¿esa es Attina? – Ariel rió suavemente – Era una ternura

– ¿Era? – Attina la miró con una ceja alzada.

– ¿Prefieres que mienta? – Ella preguntó con inocencia causando varias risas.

– Oh dios – Attina sacudió la cabeza.

– Está bien, este es el plan – Ariel dijo mirando a sus hermanas con una sonrisa en sus labios – Ustedes elegirán los vídeos y yo me iré al recital. Flounder dijo que tenía una sorpresa, estará aquí en unos minutos

– Eso no es justo. Todas cancelamos nuestros planes para hoy – Arista dijo con un mohín.

– Pero el recital…

– Tendrás que cancelarlo – Attina sacudió la cabeza – Arista tiene razón, todas cancelamos nuestros planes

La pelirroja gimió molesta – ¿Qué puedo hacer para que permitan ir tranquilamente?

Attina sacudió la cabeza mirando a sus hermanas en un intento de no ver la mirada de cachorro que Ariel le estaba dando. La pelirroja junto sus manos y siguió implorando a sus hermanas.

– No hagas eso – Gimió Adella desviando la mirada.

– Por favor, es un recital de piano.

– A ti ni siquiera te gusta la música clásica – Alana le frunció el ceño – Siempre dices que prefieres creaciones propias

– ¿Cómo sabes que es música clásica? – Alzó la ceja, rompiendo la expresión adorable en su rostro.

Ella se encogió de hombros – No lo sabía, solo lo pensé.

– No sé qué clase de recital será, Flounder no me lo dijo – Ella miró su teléfono.

– Ariel, aun no tienen la melodía escrita, ¿no es cierto? – Andrina dijo con un tono suave.

– Necesito inspiración – Ella torció los labios pensando – ¿Qué tal esto? Yo escribiré la melodía cuando vuelva, así tenga que desvelarme

– No lo harás. Tienes que elegir la canción que tocarás en tu concurso – Aquata la miró con seriedad – Si te desvelas no podrás practicarla mañana

– No sería la primera vez así que no me preocupo – Ella se encogió de hombros – Por favor…

Andrina sonrió sacando algo de la caja de películas – No veo que tanto problema. Por mí no hay problema si va o no, al fin de cuentas, quizá logre conseguir algo para hacer la canción, ¿no?

– En ese caso, Aquata y Arista deberían ir con ella.

Aquata sacudió la cabeza ferozmente – No te ofendas, Ariel, pero siempre me quedo dormida en los recitales, aunque fue una buena idea. Te doy diez puntos por eso, Alana.

Ariel chasqueó la lengua – Yo siempre te apoyo y me pinto la cara durante tus competencias, ¿por qué tú no haces lo mismo por mí?

– Porque no me puedo pintar la cara con los colores del piano y tu vestido para un recital. ¡Es una tontería!

– Una tontería es que no quieras hacerlo.

– Tú tampoco lo harías.

– Eso no lo sabes.

– Oh, entonces te pintaré la cara de blanco y verde ahora para que puedas irte al recital – Desafío la muchacha castaña con una sonrisa en sus labios. Vio a su hermana titubear un momento, claramente no de acuerdo y estaba casi segura de que ella aceptaría, pues Ariel odiaba perder, pero la chica solo resopló cruzándose de brazos. Soltó un suspiró más calmada – ¿Te acuerdas esa vez que fuimos contigo a un recital y te lanzamos gritos de apoyo? Nos regañaron, tú también nos regañaste ese día.

– Recuerdo eso, había demasiado silencio y con solo aplausos para una presentación se sentía algo vacío – Andrina dijo con un guiñó.

Ariel suspiró con un mohín en su rostro – Eso no significa que no me gustara – Se cruzó de brazos – Realmente quiero ir al recital ahora

– Bien – Alana dijo con una sonrisa rodeando los hombros de la menor – Ve al recital y luego compondrás la melodía para nuestro vídeo

– ¿De verdad?

– ¿Alana? – Atina alzó una ceja sorprendida.

– Vamos, qué tiene de malo que ella vaya. Podemos tomarnos un descanso hasta que vuelva y seguiremos con lo que estábamos, además, si pasamos demasiado tiempo encerradas, la servidumbre se preocupara y papá podría enterarse – Alana miró a las chicas con una sonrisa.

– ¡Oh, retiro lo dicho! _Tú_ eres mi favorita – Ariel le dio un abrazo a Alana antes de fijarse en la mirada de Attina, que parecía molesta a decir verdad. Ella sacó su teléfono nuevamente y envió un mensaje rápido – Volveré en dos horas como mucho y comenzaré a escribir la melodía para el vídeo

Attina se cruzó de brazos viendo a la chica salir del salón rápidamente con una gran sonrisa en el rostro. Parecía bastante excitada y emocionada, y Attina lo agradecía eternamente, pero una parte de ella estaba algo preocupada. La última vez que Ariel había asistido a un recital de música había sido poco después del accidente, la chica apenas podía caminar en aquel entonces y siempre era con un par de muletas si las distancias eran largas. Ese día estaba brillando en su memoria, la música de los violines, guitarras, un coro y una orquesta, instrumentos que no conocía… y cuando el instrumento favorito de su hermana comenzó a sonar… Apretó los ojos con fuerza. Su memoria no le fallaba, ella recordaba perfectamente el temor de la menor, sus ojos viendo hacia la nada con una expresión aterrorizada, sus manos forzando un movimiento que haría que no pudiera recuperarse e incluso su pierna parecía sufrir. Ella la vio encorvarse en el asiento, todo el terror corriendo por el ambiente, preguntándose si estaba bien, pero la chica no parecía escuchar a nadie. Cubría sus oídos, aunque uno de ellos ya de por sí estaba sordo.

El camino de regreso fue en silencio. Ariel no dijo nada, simplemente miraba por la ventana con una expresión vacía, como si estuviera ausente. Esa fue una de las primeras noches en las que Ariel se durmió sin decir nada o sin quejarse del dolor.

– ¿Ahora me dirás por qué le has dejado marcharse? – Preguntó Attina sacudiéndose el recuerdo con ferocidad. No quería recordar ese momento.

– Porque – Alana sonrió con malicia mientras recogía uno de los vídeos de la caja y lo alzaba – quería ver esto y ella no me dejaría hacerlo si estaba presente

Attina miró la caja de vídeo y se rió – Ese es el vídeo de la vez que perdió una apuesta y la vestimos de payaso – Ella preguntó indirectamente con una sonrisa – Tenía que hacerle bromas a las personas en la calle y recibir una moneda por cada una de ellas. La única forma de terminar era que consiguiera veinte monedas

– Papá estaba muy enojado con nosotras – Andrina se rió – Quién iba a decir que una pequeña broma iba a alimentar esa energía suya

– Ella también se divirtió en ese día – Sonrió Alana – pero odia recordarlo, es por eso que no hay nada más divertido que reírse con esto

– ¿Solo por eso la echaste? – Adella preguntó con una sonrisa tomando el vídeo en sus manos.

– Ustedes lo recuerdan, ¿verdad? La última vez que estuvo en el teatro – Alana ignoró la pregunta mientras cambiaba las cintas del reproductor – Ahora mismo está en proceso de curación, (podría decirse así) y recordando lo que sucedió la última vez, quizá necesita esto para sentirse más cómoda con el piano considerando que tiene una competencia por delante. Fue como cuando Aquata tenía problemas para nadar más rápido, ¿recuerdan que sucedió?

– Sebastián me llevó a la montaña rusa porque era rápida y pasaba por el agua – La chica asintió torciendo los labios – No era lo mismo que nadar, pero ver el agua a gran velocidad hizo que perdiera el miedo

– Ella necesita lo mismo – Dijo Alana con calma reproduciendo el vídeo – Esto va a ser divertido. A ella siempre le avergüenza recordar ese momento porque le hizo una broma a un policía en cubierto, ¿lo recuerdan? Casi la arrestó por eso y dos adolescentes la persiguieron durante tres cuadras por la broma que les hizo

– La pasó muy mal ese día – Andrina soltó una fuerte carcajada con emoción – ¡y que bueno que lo grabe! Se me había hasta olvidado que eso sucedió

* * *

Ariel sonrió extendiéndole la mano a Flounder para revisar los boletos que el muchacho había comprado. Estaban camino hacia el teatro, un lugar en donde no había estado en mucho tiempo, y se sentía emocionada por ello.

– Dijiste que tenías una sorpresa, ¿no?

– Yo no sé mucho de eso, pero tengo entendido que hay una presentación especial. A ti te gusta la música, pero no te gusta que las personas interpreten lo de otros autores, ¿no? Pues este recital tiene una mezcla de ambas cosas.

– ¿Te refieres a que hacen mezclas con las canciones clásicas? – Ella alzó una ceja – Vi unos vídeos en internet y sonaba increíble. Era como darle algo nuevo a lo viejo

– Casi como un término medio – Él asintió.

– Los compositores pueden ser muy creativos cuando lo quieren, ¿verdad? – Sonrió la muchacha.

Ariel respiró hondo al ver las puertas del teatro abiertas. No había mucha gente a las cuatro de la tarde como generalmente habría si fueran las ocho, pero aun así considerando la cantidad de personas que había podía decirse que eran bastantes. En su mayoría había demasiados adultos o jóvenes adultos, chicos de la edad de Attina y Alana, podría decirse. Lo que Ariel pudo notar era que además de no haber jóvenes de su edad tampoco había adultos forrados en dinero hasta las trancas. Esa gente millonaria con expectativas altas no se encontraba entre las filas de espectadores.

Respiro hondo mientras caminaba hacia el interior del teatro, sintiendo sus miembros temblar con cada paso. El hombre que se encontraba junto a la puerta, los miró esperando a que les entregaran el boleto cuando fueran su turno, pero las manos de Ariel temblaban tanto que Flounder los entregó por ella. La chica sonrió a modo de disculpas y luego ingreso en el interior. Por dentro nada había cambiado, lo que había traído para ella una sensación de seguridad, pero si lo tenía que pensar dos veces: ¿cuándo fue la última vez que estuvo ahí? Hace más de tres meses, según sus cuentas. Aquella ocasión había sido todo un mar de sentimientos que se revolvían en el océano, alegría por un lado, temor por el otro. La mezcla perfecta para sentirse sofocada y asfixiada.

Notó que había bastantes asientos vacíos en la parte baja, pero si realmente quería pasar desapercibida –porque las personas aún la miraban cuando caminaba entre los pasillos– decidió que ir al segundo piso era lo mejor. En una situación normal, y entiéndase que por normal significaba a antes del accidente, las personas ni siquiera notarían su presencia ahí ya que acostumbraba a visitar el teatro seguido. Desde aquel accidente, cada cosa que hacía o dejaba de hacer en público era objetivo de las miradas de las personas. Al principio era normal, muchos estaban preocupados por ella, pero con el pasar del tiempo se volvía demasiado molesto. Cuando le quitaron la bota fue la primera vez que notó que las personas realmente la miraban solo porque sí, tenía que dar paseos de diez a veinte minutos para acostumbrar sus piernas y cada vez que lo hacía, al menos una persona la observaba caminar por la ciudad. Cuando le sacaron la muñequera, parecía que todo el mundo estaba esperando a que hiciera algo para moverla, pero a pesar de todo el movimiento de su mano aun era limitado. Actualmente tenía mejor control en su mano, pero eso no significaba que la gente no la estuviera viendo, ya que a pesar de todo la tenía vendada debido a la cirugía que había recibido hacia un par de semanas atrás. Sentía dolor al moverla, pero no tanto como cuando traía la muñequera ortopédica y en pocas semanas, antes de que se diera cuenta, el dolor que tenía si bien no había desaparecido tampoco es que ella fuera consciente de cuando lo sentía.

Cada vez que ella levantaba la mano para extender algo, como un simple borrador hacia uno de sus compañeros o como entregar el dinero de una compra que había hecho, no podía evitar sentirse cohibida por la expresión que las personas de daban al mirar su mano vendada. Era como si ellos pensaran que estaba haciendo esfuerzo extra para poder levantar las cosas y todo eso debido a que cuando cargaba con la muñeca ortopédica tenía que usar su mano izquierda debido al dolor que le generaba levantar algo con aquella mano.

Generalmente las personas no se recuperaban tan fácilmente de un accidente como el de ella, según el médico había personas que incluso tardaban medio año en recuperarse por completo, pero su accidente había sido superficial. Si bien es cierto que eso no significaba que el daño fuera extremadamente doloroso, no había sido tan grave como lo parecía en un inicio. Aquata le había mencionado en una ocasión que cuando te accidentabas, la mejor manera de saber si era grave o no, eran el empeño que le ponías a la recuperación. En su caso el accidente no había sido grave, porque en el momento en que decidió aceptar la cirugía para destruir la pesadilla que le quitaba el sueño por las noches, ella ya prácticamente había sanado al cincuenta por ciento. El resto solo era cuestión de semanas para que comenzara a mostrar los resultados.

Y ahí sentada, en uno de los asientos del teatro, escuchando a tres jóvenes tocar una mezcla de dos canciones populares en violín hizo que el accidente que había tenido quedará muy atrás en el pasado. Casi se sentía como si hubiera sido hacia años atrás. Las dos melodías no chocaban entre sí, sonaban en perfecta armonía. Una de ellas era de la cantante favorita de Andrina, Lola Escama y la otra no la conocía del todo. Los jóvenes tocaban muy bien, ritmo rápido, corazones puestos en la música. Sonaba espectacular.

Sebastián le había enseñado a ella que la música era un método de libre expresión y que las personas no debían de abusar de las composiciones que otros autores escribieron. Los concursos actuales todos se rigen bajo la técnica y no bajo la libertad, razón por la cual a ella no le gustaba la mentalidad cerrada de las personas hacia la música. Sin embargo, lo que ella estaba escuchando era una composición original aunque estaba compuesta por dos canciones que alguien más escribió. Ella en lo personal no tenía nada en contra de estas mezclas, de hecho le gustaban bastante y le parecía bastante ingenioso, pero aun así, el hecho de usar canciones de famosos, no parecía nada divertido.

– Suena bastante bien.

– Sí, es impresionante – Ariel se recargo sobre el asiento de enfrente con una expresión desilusionada – pero eso no cambia el hecho de que las canciones usadas no son originales

– Te gusta lo que es único, ¿verdad?

– No tengo nada en contra de usar composiciones de otras personas, pero creo que es mejor cuando las composiciones son personales. No lo menosprecio, pero simplemente no me gusta.

– Eso es porque a ti te criaron para hacer tus propias composiciones y no lo que otros ya hicieron – Flounder sonrió mirando hacia el escenario, en donde un director de una orquesta se encontraba guiando a su gente a través de diferentes sonidos – Oye, Ariel, ¿ese hombre no se te hace conocido?

La muchacha apartó la vista de su amigo para mirar hacia abajo. El director de la orquesta estaba de espaldas a ella, vistiendo con un traje poco elegante, su cabello era de color cobrizo y peinado hacia atrás.

– Ahora que lo mencionas – Lo observó con cuidado cuando él se movió hasta quedar de perfil – sí se me hace conocido

La música llenó todas las paredes de teatro, Ariel observó maravillada los espectáculos. Dos canciones completamente diferentes entre sí chocando en una batalla por entenderse, era impresionante eso. A ella le gusto tanto que incluso quiso intentarlo. Quería realmente ser parte de ese espectáculo, romper las reglas de la música que se dictaron con el pasar de los años, innovar en este nuevo mundo que estaba ansioso por conocer lo que la juventud tenía para ofrecer.

El corazón de Ariel latía con tanta fuerza cuando salieron del teatro para tener un descanso. Ella y Flounder habían pensado en comprar algo para comer antes de que su teléfono comenzara a sonar como loco advirtiéndole que tenía que volver a casa para preparar la melodía del vídeo.

– Eso fue realmente bueno, me hizo sentirme como un idiota por no saber tocar algún instrumento.

– Nunca es tarde para aprender – Ariel sonrió – Quiero aprender a hacer eso. ¿Viste cómo hizo que dos canciones, una lenta y una rápida sonarán muy bien juntas? Si pudiera aprender a hacer eso, seguramente ampliaría mi repertorio

– No es por echarte abajo, pero para hacer eso necesitas al menos a dos personas y hasta donde yo sé, tú solo eres una.

– ¡Sebastián puede tocar conmigo! – Ella dijo con emoción dando un salto. Se tambaleó hacia atrás siendo apenas atrapada por alguien. Flounder la miró preocupado, mientras ella sentía una punzada subir por su pierna.

– Wow, eso estuvo cerca.

– Gra-gracias – Ariel suspiró volteándose hacia quien la había ayudado – Eh, tú eres…

– Mi nombre es Seth Redford, pero la mayoría de las personas me conoce por mi nombre artístico, Zeus… – El hombre mayor se inclinó hacia ella con una gran sonrisa en sus labios. Ariel inclinó la cabeza con curiosidad, sintiendo que lo conocía de algún lado, pero no estaba segura de dónde – y me honra saber que a la joven princesa le ha encantado mi presentación. Perdón por escuchar a escondidas, pero mientras escapaba de mis fans no pude evitar escuchar la conversación que usted y su amigo tenían

– ¿Lo conoces? – Flounder la miró con curiosidad.

– No – Ariel sacudió la cabeza.

Zeus parecía conocerla a ella, pero por su parte, Ariel no estaba segura de quién era esta persona además de ser el invitado estrella para el recital de música.

– ¡Oh, que vergüenza! Mis disculpas, princesa – Dijo él con un tono amable y algo elegante. Ariel frunció las cejas sin salir de la confusión – Debo decir que me sorprende que no sepa sobre mí. Mi… amigo… suele hablar mucho de las proezas de la menor de las hijas del rey. Siempre diciendo que ha heredado el talento de su madre y su amor por la música

– ¿Conociste a mi madre? – Alzó las cejas con sorpresa.

– A una de las mejores compositoras de sus tiempos, sí – Él sonrió torcido, con elegancia – Jamás podría olvidar la manera en cómo sus ojos se cerraban y sus dedos danzaban sobre teclas del piano. El amor que sentía hacia la música inspiró a muchos hombres y mujeres de mi generación y por lo visto, no es otra persona más que su hija, quien sigue sus pasos. Impresionante.

Flounder alzó una ceja – Entonces, señor Redford…

– Oh, dime Zeus. Todo el mundo me llama así y he acostumbrado a usar mi nombre artístico en todos lados, incluso con los amigos. Solo la familia me llama por mi nombre real – Él dijo con una sonrisa.

– Claro… Zeus… – Flounder miró a Ariel, quien sacudía la cabeza sin saber qué decir – ¿Nos conocemos desde antes? Creo que te he visto

– Puedes ver mi cara en las portadas de revistas de música – Él dijo con orgullo.

– No creo que ese sea el caso – Ariel le susurro a su amigo.

– Yo tampoco – Él coincidió.

Ella se aclaró la garganta mirando hacia el compositor – Por cierto, el concierto ha estado fabuloso. Eso que has hecho con la música me ha encantado.

El hombre sonrió inflando su pecho, soltó un chasquido de dedos y a su vez saco un pequeño panfleto – Estaré siempre dispuesto a enseñarle a la princesa a tocar como un verdadero profesional

– ¿Sí? – Ella tomó el panfleto en sus manos con una sonrisa – Bueno, me encantaría, pero ahora mismo parece imposible

– Nada es imposible cuando la música es tú número 1 en la vida.

– Ella lo dice porque se prepara para una competencia – Flounder dijo con el ceño fruncido.

– ¡Oh! Con mayor razón – Él dijo con una gran sonrisa – Nada mejor que enseñarle a esos jueces estirados lo que es la verdadera música

– No me gusta este tipo – Flounder le susurro a la muchacha – Es algo… arrogante…

Ariel rió suavemente – Lo parece.

– Deberíamos irnos – Flounder dijo colocando una mano en su estómago – Tengo hambre y tú prometiste volver luego con tus hermanas

– Sí, es verdad – Ella asintió antes de mirar hacia Zeus con una sonrisa en sus labios – Lo siento, señor Zeus, pero debemos marcharnos ahora

– Oh, cierto, ¿pero no será demasiado pronto para marcharse? – Él preguntó ajustándose su ropa – El show apenas ha comenzado y estoy seguro de que le gustará lo que sigue ahora

– Me encantaría quedarme, pero tengo otros compromisos – Ariel sonrió mirando hacia su amigo.

– Le pido mis disculpas si estoy sonando bastante imprudente, pero le pido que se quede. Le encantará lo que viene ahora, es mi acto especial.

Ariel lo miró con una sonrisa tentada. Sabía que si la segunda parte del show era tan buena como la primera, no había forma de que se sintiera decepcionada.

– ¡ZEUS!

Tanto Ariel como Flounder se voltearon hacia atrás encontrándose con el consejero del rey. Sus manos apretadas a los costados, sus ojos echando fuego de la furia. No traía su atuendo negro de siempre, mangas arremangadas, sin corbatín o corbata, pantalones negros y zapatos bien pulidos. Él camino hacia el frente enojado, apartando a Ariel y a Flounder del camino y apunto al hombre con un dedo.

– ¿Cómo te atreves a venir aquí y decirle a la princesa qué esto es verdadera música?

Ariel alzó la ceja – ¿Sebastián?

Continuará…

* * *

 **N/A:** Está bien, sé que no he actualizado en unos días, casi una semana podría decirse, pero es que en realidad me he quedado sin capítulos... (Silencio total e incomodo) ¡Está bien! Voy a explicarles de forma rápida, sencilla y para toda la familia: Normalmente, cuando subo una historia tengo varios capítulos preparados, a veces una diferencia de cinco o más capítulos y como suelo actualizar una vez por semana no me topo con el problema de que no tengo capítulo para actualizar. En esta historia, obviamente he hecho lo mismo, tengo varios capítulos escritos, una diferencia de cinco capítulos y no me suelo quedar sin capítulos. ¿Cuál es el problema? Que esta es una historia que actualizo casi tres veces (incluso más) por semana, por lo tanto, con el tiempo que estuve ocupada con la universidad y otras cosas, no tuve tiempo de escribir más capítulos y eventualmente... el tiempo me alcanzo y me he quedado a tope. Aun tengo la diferencia de los cinco capítulos, obviamente, pero si actualizo seguido me quedaré sin nada porque no me da el tiempo de preparar capítulos como se debe. De hecho, hace unos días termine un capítulo y creo que me quedo bastante corto porque... bueno esa es otra historia que no contaré. La cosa es que ahora mismo, literalmente ahora mismo, mientras subo este capítulo estoy preparando otro, lo tengo escrito hasta la mitad más o menos. Quiero subir de corrido, pero si lo hago el tiempo volverá a alcanzarme y no quiero escribir un capítulo que subiré el mismo día, porque no me gusta hacerlo ya que a veces no suelo quedar conforme con los capítulos que escribo y antes de actualizar suelo revisarlos ya agregar detalles, cambiar diálogos y esas cosas.

Sí, fácil, sencillo y para toda la familia...

No actualizaré hasta el viernes, porque quiero preparar varios capítulos, sobre todo porque me acerco a la recta final de la historia, esa es otra razón por la cual no quiero actualizar tan apresurado y quedarme sin capítulos porque tengo el final en la mente, pero no quiero arruinarlo al escribir apresurada. Espero que puedan perdonarlo.

Dejando eso de lado, por si ustedes no lo saben, el personaje de Zeus, es un cangrejo prodigioso (por así decirle) que aparece en la serie de la Sirenita, él cual tiene una rivalidad con Sebastián, aunque al principio parece que Sebastián es quien le tiene envidia y la revalidad, pero al final del capítulo ambos se ponen a pelear por quién le tiene más envidia al otro o algo así, no lo recuerdo, pero estuve viendo la serie animada hace unas semanas atrás, principalmente para buscar algunos personajes así tales como Perla, que ya ha salido en varios capítulos, y vi a Zeus y me pareció el más indicado. Dije que no quería traer personajes de otros cuentos de disney (aunque sí las canciones, porque no es que la sirenita tenga varias canciones, de hecho las más iconicas no son especialmente lo que busco, solo una de ellas en realidad) así que la mayoría son inventados o sacados de la serie.

~ Comentarios:

\- TsukihimePrincess: Es un vídeo especial, será especial, estoy segura.

Bueno eso es todo por hoy. Siento darles la lata con la historia de por qué no he actualizado o lo de como hago las actualizaciones, pero me parece que es necesario para comprender en su totalidad por qué tardaré más en subir capítulos y por qué no lo había hecho. Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y digamos que el siguiente (quizás era el subsiguiente, ya no lo recuerdo) será interesante cuanto menos... (No, definitivamente es el siguiente, creo. No espera... son todos los que siguen...)

Dejen reviews.  
Se despide _Lira12._


	19. Para su amada reina

_**Resumen:**_ _Nadie amaba tanto la música como lo hacía Ariel, excepto quizá su madre. Era una conexión única que existía entre ambas, pero cuando una gran tragedia golpea a la familia real la música dejo de ser alegría para la familia convirtiéndose únicamente en dolor. Años después, cuando Ariel siente que la música que tanto ama se le escapa de las manos y no hay nada más allá del agujero negro, será su familia la que deberá encontrar la manera de escapar del dolor para devolverle la sonrisa a la joven._

~ Disclaimer: The Little Mermaid es una obra escrita por Hans Christian Andersen y una adaptación al cine y a la televisión basada en el libro.

* * *

 **~ Melodía del corazón ~**

 _19  
Para su amada reina_

– Oh, Sebastián, viejo amigo, que alegría el verte por aquí – Zeus dijo con una gran sonrisa en sus labios. La pelirroja la sintió algo forzada.

– Zeus – Sebastián dijo tensó.

– Sebastián – Él repitió de igual manera.

Ariel miró a ambos hombres – ¿Se conocen?

– Ambos asistimos a la misma escuela de música. Podrías decir que nos conocemos desde que éramos jóvenes – Sebastián dijo sin despegar la mirada del compositor.

– ¡Oh! – Flounder chasqueó los dedos – Lo recuerdo. Hace un año vimos un concierto por televisión y él apareció ahí como invitado especial

Ariel torció los labios sorprendida.

– Pero yo no sabía que ustedes se conocían – Ella señaló a Sebastián y a Zeus – Tú no me lo dijiste

– Hay un límite de lo que me gusta contarte y lo que no – El consejero real dijo con seriedad antes de mirarla a ella molesto – Creía que dijiste que estudiarías con Aquata hoy

– ¿Estudiar? – Ella alzó una ceja confundida. Dio un saltó comprendiendo lo que estaba insinuando el hombre y asintió varias veces – Sí, sí, pero tomamos un descanso y vine porque Flounder tenía entradas, pero ya estaba por volver a casa

– Uhm – Él la miró con desconfianza a lo que Ariel hizo una mueca nerviosa.

– Siempre tan estirado y aburrido, Sebastián – Zeus dijo alzando una ceja – Para mí ha sido todo un honor que la princesa vea mi presentación y de hecho, los invito a los tres a ver la siguiente parte, ¿qué dices, Sebastián, por los viejos tiempos?

– No – Sebastián dijo con firmeza – Eso que llamas música no es más que un vil plagio de dos canciones

Flounder murmuró – Creo que son rivales más que amigos.

– Sí, también lo pienso – Ariel asintió – A mí me ha gustado la presentación

Sebastián chilló – ¡Eso piensas! Ariel, esto no es diferente de la música clásica que tanto odias.

– Bueno, no es que la odie en realidad, simplemente no me gusta que sea lo que hay que tocar en los concursos.

– ¿Qué dices tú, pequeño amigo? – Zeus miró a Flounder con una sonrisa en sus labios – ¿Quieres quedarte a ver el espectáculo?

– ¿Yo? – Él echó una mirada hacia la pelirroja – Bueno, me ha gustado la primera parte

– ¡Perfecto! Entonces está decidido, ¿no crees Sebastián?

– Olvídalo, Zeus. Me llevaré conmigo a la princesa y a Flounder ahora mismo – Él dijo molesto – Y no vuelvas a meterle ideas extrañas en la cabeza

– ¿Ideas extrañas? Por favor, viejo amigo, esto es música.

– ¡Música! – Su acento hizo chillar su voz – ¡Eso no es música! No te atrevas a decir eso nuevamente

– Está bien, admito que tenemos diferencias musicales.

– Eso es decir lo menos – Se cruzó de brazos mirando hacia aquel hombre – A diferencia de ti, Zeus, aquello que llamas música no es bienvenido a Atlantica

– Eso dices tú, pero los espectadores estaban chillando mi nombre como siempre – Él dijo con una sonrisa amplia en su rostro – Por favor, Sebastián, ¿por qué es tan difícil para ti ver más allá de lo tienes en frente? Dijiste que amabas la música y sobre todo las composiciones originales

–Y mantengo mi palabra.

– Entonces, ¿por qué no puedes ver este nuevo estilo de música que está revolucionando el mundo como verdadera música?

– Simplemente creo que tomar canciones que alguien más escribió y cambiar la tonada no es original ni debería ser llamado música.

– A mí me gustó – Repitió Ariel con una sonrisa encogiéndose de hombros.

Zeus sonrió hacia ella.

– ¿Lo ves? Incluso a la mismísima hija de Atenea le ha gustado la música.

– No te atrevas a mencionar el nombre de nuestra amada reina. Bien sabes como yo, que la reina Atenea jamás habría aprobado este nuevo estilo como verdadera música. Ella amaba lo original y esto no tiene nada de original.

– Espera, ¿qué? – Ariel frunció el ceño mirando hacia Sebastián.

El hombre se mantuvo con firmeza mirando hacia el artista, quien a su vez parecía molesto por lo que el consejero había mencionado.

– Eso no lo sabes con seguridad.

– Basta con recordar lo mucho que amaba la música y lo mucho que odiaba cuando las personas tocaban canción que no eran propias de uno mismo – Afirmó Sebastián – Lo creas o no, Zeus, Ariel es igual en ese aspecto. Puede decir que le gusto tu concierto, pero estoy seguro de que ella hubiera preferido que las canciones fueran originales, ¿no es así, Ariel?

La pelirroja parpadeó aturdida – Ah, sí, eso creo…

– Mi viejo amigo, me subestimas si piensas que esto va a detenerme – Zeus sacudió la cabeza – Nadie estimaba más a nuestra difunta reina que tú mismo, y no niego que en su momento yo también me vi atraído por la belleza que desprendía cada vez que entonaba sus preciosas melodías, pero nos quedamos atascados en el pasado y la hora del cambio ha llegado. Esta música moderna atrae a los jóvenes como si fuese pan caliente. Yo jamás había visto a tantos jóvenes interesados en la música desde que las mezclas y los remixes aparecieron – Él suspiró suavemente – Yo sé que tienes razón, la reina Atenea jamás habría aprobado este estilo de música sabiendo que es una mezcla de dos canciones que alguien más escribió, pero estoy confiando en que la mezcla en sí es capaz de llegar al corazón de los jóvenes y de los niños, al menos lo suficiente como para interesarlos en este mundo

– ¿Explica cómo exactamente?

– Son jóvenes. Ellos simplemente pasan de la música, están interesados en la tecnología y no en lo verdaderamente hermoso de la vida. Odian los deportes, odian aprender a tocar un instrumento. Este es un método de enseñanza y hablando de enseñanza – Zeus sacó algo del bolsillo y se lo entregó a Ariel – Además de compositor, también soy maestro de música certificado

Sebastián entrecerró los ojos – Uhm.

– Eso es genial, pero yo no necesito un profesor de música.

– Quizá quieras aprender a mezclar canciones – Él sonrió – Es un arte, aunque no lo parezca y no es fácil de hacer. Sin embargo, si tienes la misma habilidad que tu madre tenía para la música, voy a arriesgarme a decir que aprenderás rápido. Solo necesitas una mente abierta

– Oh, lo consideraré – Ella sonrió guardando la tarjeta – Tú conociste a mi madre, ¿ella realmente era tan buena con el piano?

– ¿Buena? – Él rió suavemente – Estoy seguro de que era la mejor en el mundo, en eso Sebastián y yo podemos coincidir. Pudo haber sido un rostro muy conocido en el mundo de la música, pudo haber sido una verdadera artista. ¡La mejor pianista! Pero ella dejó todo eso de lado al casarse con el Príncipe Triton – Soltó un suspiró – Aaah, el precio del verdadero amor

El camino de regreso al castillo había sido en silencio por parte de Ariel, cosa que hizo que tanto Flounder como Sebastian se miraran curiosos entre ellos. La muchacha parecía metida en sus propios pensamientos como para notar la presencia de ambos chicos.

– ¿Sucede algo?

– ¿Y si mi madre no era la persona que yo creía que era? – Ella miró a Flounder, hablando en un susurro para que Sebastián no les escuchara.

– ¿Sabes, Ariel? – Flounder alzó la voz dándole un empujón a la muchacha, sacándola de sus pensamientos bruscamente – Yo creo que tu madre era impresionante

– ¿Qué?

– Ella era una gran pianista o eso dicen todos – Flounder metió las manos en sus bolsillos.

– Sí, pero... ¿y si ella no tan genial como yo siempre he pensado?

– ¿Qué quieres decir?

Se llevó las manos a la cabeza – Me cuesta creer que alguien que amaba la música, fuera incapaz de reconocer nuevos estilos.

– Oh, tú también te diste cuenta de eso.

– Sebastián dijo que mi mamá jamás aprobaría el tipo de música que Zeus tocó hoy, pero si mi mamá amaba la música entonces por qué no lo haría – Ella sacudió la cabeza ferozmente – No tiene sentido

– ¿Y tú? – Él preguntó suavemente – ¿Tú lo apruebas?

– Fue divertido.

– Esa no es la respuesta. Yo también pienso que fue divertido – Él sonrió mirando a su amiga – Crecimos juntos y siempre he estado a tu lado. He ido contigo a conciertos, he estado en recitales, siempre te he apoyado y siempre me ha gustado oírte tocar el piano. Lo que hemos oído hoy realmente me ha encantado y concuerdo con Zeus cuando dice que llama la atención de los jóvenes, no a muchos chicos les gusta oír el piano o un violin. Tienes a tus hermanas de ejemplo. Pienso que tu madre era una gran persona, Ariel, y quizá sí fue una gran pianista como todos dicen, pero creo que te has guiado mucho por ese camino – Flounder le sonrió amablemente – Somos amigos desde hace mucho tiempo y sé que amas la música, pero también sé que una de las razones por la que tocas es porque quieres ser igual que ella y aquel comentario que hizo Sebastián seguramente te hizo sentir mal. Creo que tu mamá era tal y como crees que era, pero tienes que aprender a separarte a ti misma de ella. Tú eres diferente a ella. Quizá no la conocí, pero te conozco a ti

Ariel sonrió levemente.

La conversación con Flounder rondaba en su cabeza ese atardecer cuando se encontraba en el comedor junto al resto de su familia. Sus hermanas estaban haciendo comentarios sobre temas al azar, aunque si ella hubiera prestado atención entonces habría notado que estaban hablando sobre ella y bromeando sobre algo relacionado con un payaso. Ella jugó con su comida, revolviéndola en el plato distraída.

– Ariel, ¿estás bien? – La voz de su padre la sacó de sus pensamientos. Ella lo miró antes de mirar el plato nuevamente. No había probado ni un solo bocado, pero tenía un gran desastre con la ensalada.

– Conocí a un amigo de Sebastián hoy – Ella soltó el tenedor mirándolo a él – Zeus…

– ¿Zeus, qué clase de nombre es ese? – Arista arrugó la nariz.

Su padre bajó su copa de vino mirándola con sorpresa – Zeus, eh. No sabía que estaba de regreso en la ciudad.

– ¿Lo conoces?

– Sí, estudio música con Sebastián. Si la memoria no me falla, cuando comenzó a crecer como artista decidió irse de Atlantica para crecer en otros lugares.

Ariel hizo una mueca apoyando la mejilla sobre su mano izquierda, sin mirar a su padre.

– ¿Cariño?

– No tengo hambre – Ella dijo volviendo a mirarlo – ¿Puedo levantarme?

Su padre la miró sorprendido un momento – ¿Te duele algo, quieres que llame al médico?

– Estoy bien – Ella dijo con un suspiró – Algo cansada

Él asintió permitiéndole marcharse, a lo que ella le sonrió. Camino hacia el salón familiar, pero se detuvo a las puertas de este. La conversación seguía dando vueltas en su cabeza, sin comprender por qué alguien que decía amar la música jamás aceptaría otros estilos. A ella realmente le había gustado la música de Zeus, tanto como para querer intentalro, por eso mismo no comprendía nada. Odiaba no ser capaz de recordar a su madre cuando no estaba tocando el piano, pero cuando lo hacía siempre había sentido que el amor de su madre hacia la música era tan fuerte como para que ella también lo sintiera correr por sus venas. El amor que ambas compartían por la misma pasión siempre la había hecho sentir orgullosa, pero solo podía sentirse horrible. Era como si alguien le hubiera dado un puñetazo en el estómago para traerla a la realidad. Su madre amaba lo original, pero si la melodía que alguien tocaba se había creado con composiciones de artistas conocidos ella probablemente lo odiara, muy a lo contrario de Ariel. Es cierto que a ella le hubiera gustado que la música que había escuchado fuera cien por ciento original, pero eso no significaba que lo que había oído no hubiera hecho que su corazón latiera de emoción.

Se encontró a sí misma de pie junto a los rosales que tan bien los jardineros habían cuidado a lo largo de doce años, entregándoles el mismo cariño que su madre les dio, aun si en realidad no podía compararse al amor de su madre. Desde pequeña había crecido con historias de su madre que tanto sus hermanas como Sebastián le habían contado, un montón de maravillas que hacían parecer que la reina Atenea no tenía ni un solo defecto y si ella no tenía defectos, ¿por qué Ariel sentía que no aprobar un estilo de música era un defecto?

Se estremecía solo de pensar en que no tenía una respuesta clara para ello.

Se sentó en una banca sostenido un rosa que había arrancado de los rosales, teniendo cuidado con las espinas, ella olfateo el fuerte y delicado aroma que desprendía para sus admiradores.

– Ariel, aquí estás – Alzó la mirada encontrándose con su padre de pie junto a ella. Él observó los rosales un momento antes de sentarse a su lado en la banca – Estaba preocupado de que algo te estuviera molestando. Alana me ha dicho que hoy fuiste al teatro para un recital

– Más bien como un concierto.

– ¿Está todo bien, sucedió algo ahí?

– Sí, no pasó nada – Ella dijo con una pequeña sonrisa – Hey, papá, ¿cómo era mamá?

El rey no parecía sorprendido por la pregunta de la muchacha, probablemente era debido a los rosales que los rodeaban que él estaba esperando a que la muchacha hiciera una pregunta como aquella. Ariel sabía que cada vez que ella necesitaba pensar, desquitaba todos sus sentimientos con el piano, por lo tanto verla ahí sentada era bastante extraño y en realidad fue ella quien se sorprendió porque esperaba que su padre lo hiciera cuando no fue así.

Él alzó la mirada hacia el cielo mientras parecía pensar en su pregunta, como si no supiera que responder.

– Ella era increíble. Seguramente lo haz oído de tus hermanas, pero tú te pareces mucho a ella, no solo físicamente, sino que tienes el mismo cariño que ella tenía por la música.

– Sí, sí me lo han dicho siempre – Ella dijo frustrada – pero no quiero saber eso. Lo que quiero saber es cómo era mamá… siendo… una madre

– ¿Qué?

– No tengo recuerdos de mamá como persona, solo como pianista y es frustrante porque mis hermanas saben más que yo, incluso Andrina y ella es solo un año mayor que yo. Todo lo que sé de mamá es sobre la música y ella, cosas que Sebastián me contó, pero como persona, solo sé un par de cosas porque Attina y Alana me lo contaron – Ella hizo girar la flor en sus manos desde su tallo – Mamá amaba la música, pero ella no quiso convertirse en una profesional, eso es lo que dijo Zeus hoy

– Uhm – Acarició su barbilla sonriendo – Sí, es cierto que tu madre amaba mucho la música, pero…

– Entonces es culpa nuestra que no siguiera sus sueños – Ella lo miró preocupada – ¿Era una buena madre?

El rey rió suavemente – La gente dice que tu madre amaba la música más que nada en este mundo, ¿sabes? Pero eso no era verdad. Es cierto que tu madre amaba la música, pero para ella, nada tenía más valor que su familia – Sonrió levemente – La razón de que tu madre amara tanto la música era porque sus padres la amaban también. Ella fue criada como tú, aprendió a tocar desde que era pequeña, conocía la música mejor que nadie en el mundo y sentía que era su método de comunicación con el mundo. Pero su mayor sueño no era ser profesional, era que sus hijos, su marido e incluso sus nietos, estuvieran rodeados de ella. Quería transmitir el sentimiento que ella tenía hacia sus descendientes.

– Entonces…

– Es triste, ¿sabes? Los padres de tu madre, tus abuelos, fallecieron un par de años antes de que nosotros nos casáramos. Fue durante un viaje que harían hacia un reino muy lejano, tomaba cerca de un mes en barco y unos cuantos días en avión. Ellos decidieron ir en barco. Ese día, cuando ellos zarparon, tu madre estuvo aquí en la Atlantica, contenta de ver saber que sus padres cumplían su sueño de tocar en otro reino como siempre habían soñado, pero por desgracia el barco nunca llego. Una tormenta los pilló en el camino y el barco se hundió – Su padre dijo suavemente – A pesar de eso, Atenea jamás odio la música ni aunque fuese la razón por la cual sus padres habían tomado el barco. Ella la siguió amando, porque cuando más sentía soledad y dolor, el piano la había acompañado en esos momentos. El día que nació Attina, recuerdo haberla mirado a los ojos y haber visto el mismo amor que ella sentía hacia el piano. Para tu madre, quien había perdido a sus padres, tener una familia era mucho más importante que la música, pero eso no significaba que no sintiera amor hacia ella.

Ariel miró la flor en sus manos – Entonces, ella prefirió una familia antes que tocar el piano como un profesional, ¿no?

Tritón asintió – Cuando nació Attina, ella estuvo sin tocar durante mucho tiempo, simplemente entregándole la atención a ella como lo merecía. Luego nació Alana, Aquata y así sucesivamente. Pasó mucho tiempo antes de que decidiera volver a tocar el piano y cuando lo hacía simplemente era para ustedes. La mayor inspiración de tu madre no fue el amor de la música, fue el amor hacia su familia. Siempre lo ha sido y sé que lo sabes.

– Pero ella tenía sus estándares al tocar, ¿no?

– Sí, lo tenía. Ella siempre pensó que aquellos que preferían la música clásica por sobre sus sentimientos eran aburridos y no comprendían cómo funcionaba en realidad la música, pero siempre lo respetó. Jamás le falto respeto a nadie muy a diferencia de otras personas que creían que los que la usaban para expresar sus propios sentimientos estaban perdiendo el tiempo porque jamás serían como esos grandes compositores que tú conoces.

»Como madre, Atenea jamás puso la música delante de ustedes. Siempre eran su número uno. Recuerdo muchas ocasiones en las cuales ella quería pasar tiempo con ustedes, creando esas tradiciones extrañas como la de los sábados o corriendo y jugando por todos lados. Ahora que lo pienso, ella no era una persona traviesa, como tú lo eres, pero sí solía divertirse jugando con ustedes. Me preguntó de dónde sacaste esa personalidad que tienes, no recuerdo que yo mismo hubiera sido así cuando era joven.

Ariel le sonrió levemente – No se enojo cuando Attina rayo su piano con la tiara – Ariel dijo con una sonrisa – De hecho, bromeo con eso, ¿verdad?

– Lo recuerdo, Attina estaba llorando a cantaros ese día pensando que Atenea estaba realmente enojada – Su padre sonrió con nostalgia – Aunque tu madre era una mujer increíble, cariñosa y amorosa, también tenía unos extraños fetiches.

– ¿Eh? – Ella dio un saltó de golpe, una gran sonrisa se extendió en sus labios – ¿Cómo cuáles?

– Pues… el té es uno de ellos – Hizo una mueca estremeciéndose.

– Oh – Ella resopló con desilusión – Dejame adivinar, lo tomaba sin azúcar – Sonrió torcido y con burla.

– Sí, pero a diferencia de ti, a ella en realidad le gustaba – Él dijo con una sonrisa – A veces, por las noches se escabullía hacia la cocina y sacaba un trozo de pastel. Recuerdo que en más de una ocasión la habían pillado con las manos en el pastel.

– ¿En serio? – Ella dijo sorprendida.

– Apuesto a que no lo habrías imaginado.

Ella sacudió la cabeza – Aquata me dijo que mamá solía ser una persona divertida solo cuando estaba con nosotras, así que me imagine que debía actuar como todo un adulto cuando estaba sola o contigo.

– Uhm, sí supongo que es la idea, pero tu mamá amaba los dulces al igual que Arista – Sonrió él – Aunque no lo creas, en su juventud, yo no le gustaba a tu madre. Ella pensaba que por ser el hijo del rey era una persona bastante arrogante. Supongo que el hecho de que yo creyera que era una esclava del piano tampoco ayudaba en nada

Ariel rió suavemente – ¿Cómo se enamoraron?

Su padre torció el gesto pensando – Hubo una ocasión en la que mis padres hicieron un banquete para el reino. Era una fiesta y todos estaban invitados. Recuerdo ese día como si fuera ayer, ¿sabes? Las personas bailaban, los adultos conversaban. Mis amigos y yo conversábamos. Era una fiesta y aun así yo quería que terminara, estaba bastante molesto porque por culpa de esa fiesta me había perdido un partido de futbol al que tanto quería asistir. Recuerdo que caminaba por los pasillos de este mismo castillo, me dirigía hacia el balcón para ver si desde ahí era capaz de poder escuchar la voz del comentarista y saber si el equipo que me gustaba estaba ganando – Él sonrió ante el recuerdo – Fue cuando escuche una extraña melodía seguida de una delicada voz. Me vi atraído hacia la misteriosa canción, no quise espiar, pero no pude evitarlo. Me sentía como un intruso en mi propia casa, ¿sabes? Pero esa melodía era preciosa. De algún modo Atenea se había colado hacia una de las habitaciones del segundo piso donde estaban guardado los instrumentos. Fue en ese momento en que me sentí por primera vez enamorado de alguien.

– Mamá no hacía travesuras, ¿verdad?

– No, gracias a dios no lo hacía porque si fuera como tú, seguramente tus abuelos lo habrían pasado tan mal como nosotros.

– Me haces sonar como una pesadilla – Ella le frunció el ceño con una sonrisa.

– Puedes serlo cuando quieres – Él sonrió.

Ariel rodó los ojos.

– Debo admitir que si ella nunca se hubiera colado hacia donde teníamos el piano en ese entonces, ustedes probablemente nunca hubieran nacido – Él sonrió mirando hacia la joven – Hace mucho tiempo atrás, le hice la promesa a tu madre que las educaría a cada una de ustedes como debe ser. Ser padre y ser el rey no ha sido fácil, para ninguno de nosotros y sé que no pasamos mucho tiempo juntos, pero…

– Yo apreció cada momento que estamos juntos – Ella dijo con una sonrisa – Sé que ser el rey ocupa mucho tiempo de ti, pero desde que tuve ese accidente, tú jamás me has dejado sola. Has estado conmigo en cada chequeo y cada vez que iba al hospital, incluso durante la rehabilitación

Tritón sonrió – Sé que hay cosas que escapan de mi control, cosas que seguramente tu madre habría comprendido en un instante, como las cosas típicas de los adolescentes o el cómo debiste sentirte tras ese accidente, pero siempre he estado agradecido de que entre ustedes puedan ayudarse más de lo que yo podría hacer así como también sé que crecer sin ella debió ser difícil para cada una de ustedes.

– ¿La extrañas? – Murmuró ella.

– Cada día de mi vida – Él sonrió con nostalgia.

– Papá, ¿qué pasa si algún día… simplemente me olvido de ella? – Ella lo miró con tristeza – Si no fuera por mis hermanas, probablemente no recordaría nada de ella. Solo pensaría que fue una pianista y nada más, porque recuerdo cuando se sentaba en el piano y tocaba sus melodías.

– Si ese es el caso, entonces solo tienes que seguir creyendo que tienes seis hermanas en las cuales apoyarte. Ellas siempre van a hablar de mamá si se los pides, porque saben que siendo menor que ellas, tienes menos recuerdos; y quién sabe, quizá ellas también están esperando a que algún día tú también les hables de los recuerdos que tienes.

– Ellas odian el piano.

– ¿Lo hacen? – Inclinó la cabeza – Probablemente no recuerdes el día en que mamá murió. Fue uno de los más dolorosos que yo he vivido y voy a serte sincero, el piano no entrega odio sino dolor, porque el día en que mamá murió, el piano fue lo último que ella escuchó

Ariel guardo silencio un momento. Torció los labios mirando a su padre nuevamente, sosteniendo la rosa en sus manos, sintiendo las espinas rosar su palma con suavidad – Sebastián dijo algo que me hizo sentir extraña.

– ¿Qué cosa?

– Él dijo que mamá amaba la música, pero no aprobaría un nuevo estilo de música en el cual se hicieran mezclas o remix de canciones clásicas o escritas por otros artistas.

– Los jóvenes de hoy en día con nombres extraños – Él murmuró con una mueca.

– ¿Crees que mamá realmente no habría aprobado eso?

– No entiendo mucho de lo que dices, pero sí sé que independiente de lo que mamá habría aprobado, lo que importa es si a ti te gusta o no. Cuando tocas el piano, sin importar si a tus hermanas les molesta, lo haces porque te gusta, ¿no? Dime, Ariel, ¿cuál es la diferencia entre esto y lo otro? Si a ti te gusta algo que a tu madre no le habría gustado, ¿realmente tienes que odiarlo solo por eso?

– Flounder dijo algo parecido.

– Ustedes dos han sido amigos desde que eran niños. Deberías de confiar en él.

– Lo hago – Ella sonrió levemente – Confío en él así como confío en ti y en las chicas. Es solo que… – Enterró su mano en el flequillo – cuando pienos en mamá, no puedo evitar pensar que ella jamás odiaría un estilo de música solo porque no le gusta. No encaja con la imagen que tengo en mi cabeza

– Has pasado mucho tiempo escuchando las historias de la mujer que tocaba el piano, Ariel, y has olvidado escuchar las historias de la mujer que fue tu madre – Sonrió Tritón con amabilidad – Si ella era capaz de odiar algo que a ti te gusta actualmente, si lo hubiera aprobado o no, no tiene importancia en el presente, sin embargo, si para ti es importante, entonces piensa en esa conexión que tienes con ella. Sigue tu corazón y tu instinto, ¿es realmente posible que tu madre odiará lo que tú amas?

– No lo creo.

– Entonces tienes tu respuesta.

– Pero Sebastián dijo…

– Sebastián es un gran compositor, un viejo amigo de la familia y al igual que muchas personas creció escuchando a tu madre tocar el piano, creció conociendo sus gustos y disgustos en cuanto a la música, pero eso no significa que él comprendiera en su totalidad los sentimientos que tuvo Atenea hacia la música, del mismo modo en que él no puede comprender tus sentimientos o tú comprender los de él – Él tomó la rosa en sus manos – Toma mi consejo, cariño, los sentimientos con confusos y complejos, tu madre solía decir que el piano era un puente entre los sentimientos del compositor y la audiencia, pero eso no significaba que las personas pudieran entender al autor. Simplemente tenían una guía que permitiera interpretar a su disposición los sentimientos del compositor, no comprenderlos…

– Mamá realmente era una persona increíble, ¿verdad?

– Sí, por supuesto que lo era – Sonrió él – Era algo torpe, en realidad, bastante risueña, pero tenía un corazón. Al crecer mucho cambio, luego del nacimiento de Attina, ella simplemente entro en el «papel de una madre» y fue como si la torpeza se esfumara.

– Yo quería ser como ella – Murmuró la pelirroja mirando la flor en las manos de su padre – Me gustaba tocar porque era la única manera de recordarla, pero ahora no sé qué sentir o pensar…

El rey se puso en pie sonriendo hacia la muchacha con calidez – Aun eres joven, Ariel. Tienes toda una vida para hacer travesuras, para tocar el piano y para hacer que Sebastián pierda todos los cabellos de su cabeza – Ambos rieron – Que hayas encontrado una grieta, no significa que toda la imagen este destruida. Si Sebastián tenía razón o no sobre tu mamá, o si tu corazón está en el camino correcto o no, no es impedimento para que te sientas lejos de ella. Simplemente es otra forma de acercarte a ella. Puedes ser como ella físicamente, pero aquí dentro – Él señaló su corazón – eres solo Ariel, mi pequeña princesa traviesa

– Solo Ariel…

– Tú eres tú y tu madre es tu madre. Ser como ella no significa ser exactamente como ella, significa que es tu ídolo y tu fuente de inspiración, un modelo a seguir.

Ariel sonrió levantándose de la banca – Gracias, papá. Realmente me has ayudado mucho hoy – Abrazo a su padre con fuerza, agradeciendo la conversación que había tenido con él y luego corrió hacia el interior del castillo con cuidado de no tropezar con sus propios pies. Ajena a la sonrisa del rey al sostener la rosa y pensando en su difunta esposa, ella se adentró en el salón familiar para poder elegir la canción que tocaría en las preliminares del concurso. Ahora tenía una mente fresca y renovada, una nueva visión del mundo.

– ¿Qué tal la melodía para el vídeo? – Aquata se le había acercado poco antes de media noche. Ella estaba vistiendo su pijama, lista para ir a dormir.

– Bien, supongo – Ella dijo sin mirar a su hermana. Tenía varias hojas esparcidas sobre el piano, un lápiz y también el juego de té con el contenido vacío. Ella había estado horas sentada en el piano practicando la melodía para el concurso, intentando acelerarla cada vez que sentía que su mano comenzaba a molestarle –algo que resultaba contra producente en realidad, pero no le importaba. Estos eran sus recuerdos: siempre forzándose a mover las manos más rápido, repetir una y otra vez las partes difíciles hasta que su mano se acostumbrara a la velocidad, poder soltarla a la fuerza para así ganar habilidad. Nada de dibujar círculos o tontos ejercicios con una banda. Ella podía recordar claramente que la única manera en la que podía recuperar su habilidad era practicando varias horas al día. Sebastián simplemente le estaba reduciendo la carga. Pero sus pies en los pedales y sus manos sobre las teclas le hicieron recordar esos momentos cuando era pequeña y veía a su madre tocar.

– Estoy pensando que si no se te ocurre nada o si realmente no puedes escribir una nueva canción por el tiempo, podemos usar alguna que ya tengas escrita – Aquata dijo con una sonrisa mientras recogía una de las hojas en el piano. Había varias partituras esparcidas de forma descuidada – Como esta por ejemplo: Under the sea

– Las preliminares son dentro de unas semanas – Ariel dijo sin levantar la vista de las teclas – una vez que comiencen no tendré tiempo para escribir una nueva canción. ¿Por qué rayos el cumpleaños de papá tenía que ser durante la competencia?

– Decidimos dividirnos el trabajo entre todas – Aquata dijo con una sonrisa – No hay razón para que te presiones a ti misma

Ariel sintió unos brazos rodeándola por los hombros y al voltear vio a Arista sonriéndole ampliamente.

– Somos un equipo y definitivamente lo haremos mejor que esas cuatro de allá.

– ¿Quieres una competencia, Arista? – Adella desafió sonriendo.

– Por favor, ustedes solo están eligiendo videos, gran cosa. ¡Nosotras haremos la música de fondo! Eso es lo que importa.

– Suena a reto – Alana sonrió ampliamente – ¿Qué dicen? Decidiremos a votación si la canción o el vídeo es mejor y el equipo perdedor tendrá que

– ¡Dar una vuelta por el reino vestida de payaso! – Andrina señaló hacia Ariel. La pelirroja alzó una ceja confundida mientras la mayor reía quitando falsas lágrimas de su rostro – Lo siento, sigo pensando en ese vídeo y no dejo de reír

– ¿Qué vídeo? – Ariel frunció el ceño.

Las seis hermanas guardaron silencio. La pelirroja las miro con los ojos entrecerrados y con desconfianza.

– ¿De qué están hablando?

– De nada – Alana respondió rápidamente. Ella miró hacia Andrina regañándola con la mirada, mientras la muchacha aguantaba la risa todavía.

– Está bien, aceptamos el trato – Arista dijo con firmeza.

– Son cuatro contra tres, van a votar por el vídeo – Aquata se cruzó de brazos mirando a sus hermanas con una mueca – No me parece justo

– En ese caso Ariel tendría que escribir una canción verdaderamente buena como para hacer que ellas voten también – Dijo Arista con un susurro hacia sus hermanas.

Ariel las miró molesta un momento antes de ponerse en pie, ella recogió la bandeja con la tetera mirando hacia sus hermanas.

– No cuenten conmigo para sus tonterías – Colocó la bandeja sobre la mesa para poder esparcir más hojas sobre el piano – Tengo mucho en que trabajar y ciertamente no quiero perder mi tiempo en una competencia

– ¿Qué sucede contigo? Tú eres la primera en aceptar este tipo de cosas – Andrina alzó una ceja – ¿Tienes miedo de perder?

– No, pero tengo mucho que hacer – Ariel dijo mientras revisaba las hojas, saco una en particular y la coloco en el atril para empezar a tocar.

– Está bien, creo que es mejor dejarla sola – Attina rió suavemente caminando hacia la mesa recogiendo la bandeja – ¿Quieres té?

– Sí, gracias – La pelirroja dijo sin quitar la vista de las teclas.

– Wow, jamás la había visto así – Andrina murmuró mientras se alejaba.

– Será mejor dejarla practicar – Attina dijo al salir de la habitación.

– ¡Por cierto, que tal recital! – Alana preguntó con una gran sonrisa, pero Ariel no le respondió. Ella parpadeó un par de veces antes de mirar hacia sus hermanas – Creo que ahora mismo podríamos estar viendo el vídeo de nuevo y ella no lo notaría

* * *

Estiró los brazos sobre su cabeza permitiendo a sus músculos estirarse por primera vez en horas, talló sus ojos con sus manos y luego recogió una de las tazas vacía para servirse más té. Sonrió con satisfacción sintiendo su cuerpo calentarse debido al té, sus manos ya cansadas por el esfuerzo de tanto tocar la melodía que tocaría en el concurso pedían a gritos que ella diera por terminada la práctica de hoy.

Había tocado varias canciones buscando la mejor de ellas, necesitaba una que realmente la hiciera sus manos cosquillear. La canción correcta, no para ganar el concurso sino para poder expresar todos esos sentimientos de frustración que había tenido en los últimos meses: el accidente, la partida de Eric, el comentario de Sebastián, la conversación con su padre, y esos eran por mencionar unos pocos. Ella había tenido tantos sentimientos encontrados últimamente y necesitaba una manera para librarse de ellos. Finalmente, tras tanto probar canción tras canción, cerca de las dos de la madrugada había encontrado la canción que le iba como anillo al dedo. Ella aceptó la canción y la práctico un par de veces antes de decidir que necesitaba un descanso.

– Es bastante tarde – Murmuró mirando el reloj de la pared con sorpresa.

– Sí, cerca de las cuatro de la mañana. Vas a estar castigada mañana.

Dio un salto y un chillido asustada. Sus manos tocaron las teclas causando un sonido irregular que hizo que se estremeciera. Sentada a los pies de la escalera, Andrina tenía apoyado los codos sobre sus rodillas y sostenía su rostro en sus manos, bostezando.

– ¿Qué haces ahí?

– Fui al baño y vi que tu cama estaba vacía – Respondió con calma – ¿Cómo haces para no tener sueño a esta hora de la noche?

– ¿Costumbre? – Preguntó más que responder. Ella se levantó de la banca recogiendo todas las hojas que estaban sobre el piano y organizándolas en la carpeta de forma de ordenada. La rubia la miro con interés, aunque su rostro se mostraba cansado por la hora que era. La muchacha se levantó de las escaleras y camino hacia ella sentándose en la banca del piano – ¿Qué haces?

– ¿Esperar?

– No me iré a dormir aún – Ariel dijo con una mueca mientras colocaba una hoja vacía sobre el atril – Le prometí a Alana que haría la canción para el vídeo

– ¿A las cuatro de la mañana? – Andrina alzó las cejas con sorpresa.

– Una promesa es una promesa, ¿no? – Ella murmuró con dureza – No quiero romper más promesas

En su mente, el momento en que le sonrió a Attina prometiéndole que no causaría problemas en todo el fin de semana quemaba al rojo vivo, sobre todo porque había tenido aquel accidente que hizo que rompiera su promesa. Ariel no era el tipo de persona que rompía las promesas, ella las valoraba y por muy pequeña que fuera ella siempre las cumplía. Si ella le estaba prometiendo a su hermana no meterse en problemas lo hacía; si le prometía a su padre asistir a un evento familiar, lo cumplía; si prometía escribir la canción para el vídeo, no iba a faltar a eso. Tenía que hacerlo.

– No seas tonta, ve a dormir – Andrina dijo bostezando nuevamente.

– Tú eres la que va a quedarse dormida. ¡No babees sobre las teclas! – Le advirtió la pelirroja sentándose a su lado en la banca.

– No estoy babeando – Andrina le frunció el ceño – Yo no babeo mientras duermo

– Eso quieres creer.

– Dios, te preocupas demasiado. Lloraste sobre las teclas y ahora te preocupa que les caiga un poco de agua.

La pelirroja gruñó – Para empezar, comienzo a creer que no puedo tener secretos en esta casa – Se quejó la pelirroja – Es mi piano, si quiero puedo llorar sobre el y no porque yo lo haga tú puedes hacerlo

– Eres una egoísta – Andrina le dio un empujón.

Ariel rodó los ojos mientras posicionaba sus manos sobre las teclas – ¿De verdad no te irás a dormir?

– Uhm – Se encogió de hombros despreocupada.

El piano comenzó a emitir un sonido, una melodía grave cada vez que Ariel tocaba alguna tecla. Andrina no sabía hacia donde mriar así que fijó su vista en las manos de la pelirroja. Se movía lento, demasiado lento en su opinión, pero el sonido que emanaba el instrumento sonaba honesto y frustrado al mismo tiempo.

– A veces pienso que amas más al piano que a nosotras.

– ¿Qué dices? – Ariel murmuró sin dejar de tocar la melodía – La familia es más importante que la música

– ¿Entonces por qué sigues torturándonos a todas?

La joven abrió los ojos tomando el lápiz para marcar unas notas en la pauta en blanco que tenía sobre el atril.

– Me estoy aferrando a mis recuerdos – Respondió sin mirar a la muchacha.

Andrina resopló mirando las teclas blancas del tiempo. Se veían algo gastadas, de color hueso y color negro, intento imaginarse a su madre sentada ahí mismo donde estaba ella, tocando de la misma manera en que Ariel lo estaba haciendo, pero su mente no era capaz de procesar tal información como para crearle una imagen visual.

Pensándolo bien, ella creía firmemente que esta era la primera vez que estaba sentada en la banca del piano, junto a las teclas… cerca del sonido… Woah. Cuando solía acercarse a Ariel solía recargar su cuerpo sobre el piano o sobre la muchacha, obligándola muchas veces a encorvarse levemente y sentirse incomoda con el peso de alguien sobre ella mientras tocaba música (aunque ya parecía acostumbrada a eso).

Andrina alzó la vista al techó apoyando las manos en la banca – Cuando le dijiste a papá de la nada que querías hacerte la cirugía, Attina parecía ser la única que no estaba sorprendida. Ese día, durante la cirugía, Aquata le preguntó a Attina qué había sucedido y aunque ella se negó a hablar al principio, al final cantó como un canario – Explicó con calma la muchacha. Cerró los ojos cuando el sonido volvió a sonar por toda la habitación – Alana nos dijo ese mismo día que la razón por la que tocabas tanto el piano era porque te traía recuerdos sobre mamá. He querido entender esos sentimientos durante un tiempo, pero no he podido hacerlo. No lo sé, quizá hay algo malo

– ¿Qué quieres decir? – Ariel alzó una ceja – Tienes más recuerdos de mamá que yo, eso es de envidiar

– Sí, pero – Andrina colocó una mano sobre la superficie del piano – aquí es donde está tu conexión con ella

Ariel dejó de tocar, sus manos parecían paralizadas sobre las teclas – Hubo un tiempo en que creí que perdería esa conexión.

– Desde ese accidente, creo que todas nosotras hemos crecido a una manera diferente cada una.

– Yo fui la que fue arrollada por un auto – Se burló la pelirroja borrando las notas que había escrito sobre la hoja del atril – Después del accidente, estaba preparada para dejar de lado el piano. No quería ni siquiera escuchar alguna melodía que tuviera el piano de fondo, pero Aquata no me lo permitió. Probablemente aun estaría con la muñequera en mi mano si no fuera por ella.

Andrina no dijo nada durante un breve momento. Ni siquiera sabía cómo responderle a ella. Desde su punto de vista, parecía que todas sus hermanas habían contribuido con la pelirroja para ayudar a levantarla de una u otra manera. Attina y Alana, siempre las mayores y responsables, intentando escuchar a la muchacha y dándole consejos; Aquata haciendo todo lo posible para evitar que la muchacha se rindiera ante el miedo, del mismo modo en que ella lo hizo cuando tuvo el esguince el año pasado; Adella intentando disminuir la presión de la chica al hablarle del novio, lo que al principio a Andrina le pareció que era coincidencia, pero tras un segundo vistazo notó que realmente lo estaba haciendo para relajar a la chica; Arista intentando compensar los comentarios que había hecho días antes del accidente y a su vez intentando que la muchacha se sintiera atraída hacia la música de nuevo. Ella, por otro lado, simplemente había bromeado ocasión tras ocasión, desafiándola como siempre y recibiendo a la pelirroja con los brazos abiertos lista para el reto. Eso no era ayudar.

– Creo que de alguna manera, tras ese accidente, hemos aprendido a tolerar el piano más que antes – Comento ella colocando las manos sobre las teclas. Dio un pequeño empujón a su dedo sorprendiéndose del sonido que emitió el instrumento, Ariel no movía sus manos, simplemente las tenía sobre las teclas – Después de dos meses sin poder escuchar el piano, se hizo bastante aburrido y lo extrañábamos, bueno, sé que yo lo extrañaba. Te veía siempre sentada en el sofá jugando con algo o viendo alguna película, huyendo del piano como si fuera la peste, y me parecía extraño, incluso incómodo. Dos meses sin oírlo hizo que pudiera apreciarlo sin darme cuenta

– Andrina – Ariel dijo con un tono serio mirándola – ¿tienes fiebre?

La rubia le dio un zape en la nariz que fue recibido con una sonrisa traviesa. Ella sacudió la cabeza volviendo a mirar el piano.

– Lo que quiero decir es que me alegra que no te rindieras – Ella dijo con una sonrisa cálida – El piano es el último recuerdo de mamá, ¿no? No hay que dejarlo morir

Ariel la miró sorprendida durante un momento antes de refunfuñar algo sobre no confiar en Alana nunca más. Andrina se rió suavemente.

– Lo quieras o no, no hay secretos entre hermanas – Defendió a la mayor.

– Solo salí con ella un día y todo el mundo se enteró de lo que sucedió esa noche y de lo que conversamos, me parece impresionante que no pudiera mantener la boca cerrada – Ariel torció los labios preguntándose mentalmente si la pelinegra había contado a sus hermanas sobre el pasaje secreto. No lo creía realmente porque de haberlo hecho sus hermanas probablemente ya habría hablado sobre ello.

– Realmente odio el piano – Murmuró Andrina cuando Ariel comenzó a tocar nuevamente – pero también lo extrañe cuando no estuviste tocando…

– Ambivalencia – Ariel murmuró suavemente.

– Tal vez, pero sabes qué me molesta más que el piano.

– ¿Ver una de tus hermanas es infeliz?

Andrina sonrió divertida. Sacudió el flequillo de la pelirroja mientras se ponía en pie ante la mirada extraña que Ariel le estaba dando.

– Saber que otra persona que no eres tú es la que está tocando – Respondió con una sonrisa – Me gusta cuando tú tocas. No lo niego, tocas bonito…

– ¿Realmente no tienes fiebre?

La rubia se rió caminando hacia las escaleras – Ve a dormir, Ariel, es tarde…

La menor vio a su hermana marcharse escaleras arriba y sintiendo la comisura de sus labios extenderse hacia los lados, ella volvió a tocar el piano en busca de alguna melodía que pudiera usar para el vídeo. El problema más grande que buscar una melodía era no saber cuál es la imagen que estaba proyectando. ¿Tenía que ser una melodía rápida, lenta, movida, nostálgica, dulce? Cuando tenía que crear de esta forma era todo un problema. Ella vio las partituras en la carpeta y luego recordó la conversación con su padre mientras a su vez pensaba en Attina y se dio cuenta de algo bastante importante en cuanto a la melodía de su madre.

Adella sugirió que la canción de cuna que su madre solía cantarles fuera la canción que estuviera en el vídeo porque era la más nostálgica. Vagamente podía ver siluetas en una habitación, su madre cantando mientras su padre arropaba a cada una de las pequeñas princesas. Era el último momento del día en que la familia estaba reunida, la hora de dormir. Las siluetas no tenían color, ni una forma clara, pero Ariel sabía que se trataba de su familia, no porque pudiera recordarlo con claridad, porque no lo era, sino porque lo sentía en su corazón.

El problema era que ella no disponía de la canción y aunque estaba intentando recrearla tampoco había logrado mucho. Su padre, Andrina y Sebastián hicieron que a las cuatro de la mañana de esa noche, Ariel comprendiera la razón por la cual no era capaz de recordar la melodía de su madre. Tan simple, como complicado.

Una sonrisa se extendió por sus labios pensando en que mañana iba a ser un día muy interesante y seguramente Aquata lo disfrutaría más que nadie.

Continuará…

* * *

 **N/A:** Otra actualización más, yaaay. Lamento la tardanza, pero aquí está el capítulo.

~ Comentarios:

\- TsukihimePrincess: Probablemente, digno y tierno, en cuanto a Ariel, cómico de alguna forma.

Dejen reviews.  
Se despide Lira12.


	20. Canción de cuna que proviene del mar

_**Resumen:**_ _Nadie amaba tanto la música como lo hacía Ariel, excepto quizá su madre. Era una conexión única que existía entre ambas, pero cuando una gran tragedia golpea a la familia real la música dejo de ser alegría para la familia convirtiéndose únicamente en dolor. Años después, cuando Ariel siente que la música que tanto ama se le escapa de las manos y no hay nada más allá del agujero negro, será su familia la que deberá encontrar la manera de escapar del dolor para devolverle la sonrisa a la joven._

~ Disclaimer: The Little Mermaid es una obra escrita por Hans Christian Andersen y una adaptación al cine y a la televisión basada en el libro.

* * *

 **~ Melodía del corazón ~**

 _20  
Canción de cuna que proviene del mar_

Echó una mirada hacia la hoja de partitura que se encontraba a medio escribir sobre el piano, un lápiz hacia un lado que había manchado levemente una de las esquinas de la hoja con una delgada línea mal trecha. Attina resopló mientras colocaba una manta sobre los hombros de su hermana menor, quien parecía haberse tirado toda la noche en el piano como ya era su costumbre hacerlo de vez en cuando. Estaba recostada en el sofá durmiendo, había una taza vacía junto a ella y la tetera de porcelana probablemente vacía en cuanto a contenido se refería, unos pocos dulces a medio comer, una carpeta y el Ipod de Aquata con unos audífonos blancos conectados.

Cuando Arista bajó unos minutos después, ella se quedó mirando a Attina incrédula, preguntándose seguramente si la pelirroja había estado despierta toda la noche trabajando en la melodía, pero ella no llegó a preguntarle a Attina directamente, simplemente lo asumió porque ella misma lo pensó cuando vio a su hermana en el sofá.

– Aun no sé leer esto – Arista dijo mientras tomaba la hoja que estaba en el piano y miraba a su hermana mayor – pero parece que se ha esmerado en conseguir la canción. Debe ser bonita

– Tal vez, pero creo que ha exagerado – Attina recogió las cosas que estaban sobre la mesa – Ese es el problema con ella, cada vez que se encuentra cara a cara con algo que quiere tocar siempre se desvela toda la noche tocando el piano

– Al menos no siente la presión – Sonrió Arista mirando hacia el reloj de la pared – Tienes que despertarla, si duerme toda la tarde no dormirá por la noche

Attina resopló con una mueca sabiendo que la menor tenía razón.

– ¡Quién está lista para seguir con los vídeos de ayer! – La voz de Andrina hizo que Attina le echara una mirada a Arista.

– O podríamos dejar que ella la despierte con sus gritos – Ambas rieron suavemente. Attina se inclinó hacia la menor zarandeándola suavemente para poder despertarla.

– Te ves demasiado entusiasta hoy – Arista miró hacia su hermana con una ceja alzada.

– Tuve un momento de inspiración anoche. Soñé que nuestro vídeo superaba su canción por mucho – Sonrió la muchacha tomando la hoja de partitura en sus manos y la meneo levemente – Esa es una señal del cielo

Arista le arrebató la hoja y la abrazo contra su pecho mirando hacia su hermana menor.

– Ustedes no van a ganar ni aunque pongan el alma en ese vídeo – Ella dijo con el ceño fruncido – Nuestra canción será la mejor

– ¿Y quién va a ser tu compositor? ¿Ella? – Andrina echó una mirada hacia la pelirroja que se encontraba sentada en el sofá, sus ojos cerrados mientras tallaba uno de ellos con su mano despertando recientemente. Estiro los brazos por encima de su cabeza, desperezando su cuerpo y luego la miro confundida – Esa chica ni siquiera parece consciente del mundo que la rodea

– ¡Se acaba de despertar porque estuvo trabajando toda la noche en la increíble canción que ha escrito! – Arista dijo con orgullo.

Adella gimió al bajar por las escaleras – Es temprano para que peleen.

– Andrina comenzó – Arista sonrió viendo a sus hermanas.

– Da igual quien comenzó – Alana dijo con una sonrisa – Parecen demasiado entusiastas hoy

– Es por la apuesta de ayer, creo que está poniendo las cosas en marcha – Sonrió Andrina cruzándose de brazos al mirar hacia sus hermanas – Por supuesto que vamos a ganar, obviamente

– ¿Hicimos una apuesta? – Ariel preguntó con un tono somnoliento.

– ¿Esta es tu gran compositora? – Andrina señaló a Ariel con una ceja alzada y una sonrisa burlona – Ni siquiera recuerda haber apostado ayer

– Es porque no lo hice – La muchacha le frunció el ceño a Andrina al bostezar.

La rubia miró hacia la muchacha menor con una mueca molesta – Idiota, te dije que te fueras a dormir en lugar de seguir componiendo la canción.

– Oye, meterte con alguien de otro equipo es trampa – Aquata dijo con el ceño fruncido.

Attina miró el intercambio de ideas de sus hermanas con un gesto molesto. Ella vio a la pelirroja volver a bostezar, ya cerca de cuatro veces en el último minuto.

– Fue la noche más productiva que he tenido – Ariel dijo con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro mientras recogía la hoja que sus hermanas tenían. Ella señaló a Aquata enseñándole la partitura, pero ella hizo una mueca sin saber qué decir al no saber leerla – Le envíe un mensaje a Scouttle esta mañana antes de irme a dormir pidiéndole que me prestará su bote y su equipo de buceo. Flounder y yo iremos a bucear

Aquata parpadeó confundida. Echó una mirada hacia Attina que sacudía la cabeza confundida y luego volteó a mirar nuevamente hacia su hermana.

– ¿Tú bucearás, con esa pierna? – Adella la miró incrédula, con una ceja alzada, esperando a que fuese una broma.

Ariel parpadeó confundida mirando su pierna antes de mirar hacia su hermana – ¿Qué tiene de malo? He mejorado bastante y si puede sostener mi peso de pie, podrá sostener mi peso en el agua, ¿no?

– Vas a hundirte como saco de papas – Alana murmuró sin mirar a la chica. Se dirigió hacia Attina – ¿Vas a permitir eso?

– He aprendido que Ariel no escucha a nadie cuando tiene una idea en la cabeza, sobre todo si es una idea que la puede ayudar con algo – Sacudió la cabeza.

– Papá no va a dejarte ir a bucear – Aquata alzó una ceja.

– Yo tuve una epifanía anoche – Ariel sostuvo a su hermana mayor de los hombros mientras apuntaba hacia la ventana – bueno, anoche y varias otras noches, en las que me ahogaba en el océano, al menos eso pensé, pero la realidad era que el océano estaba bloqueando una melodía. Cuando me lance a la piscina, esa vez que viniste toda enojada conmigo, lo hice esperando poder escuchar esa melodía, pero resulta que la piscina no es tan profunda como el océano así que para poder escuchar esa melodía de nuevo tenemos que ir hacia donde se encuentra ella, en las profundidades del mar

Sus hermanas guardaron silencio mirando hacia la muchacha sin saber que decir. Andrina dio un paso enfrente – ¿Comiste algo raro del suelo?

Ariel la miro con cara de pocos amigos, sin soltar a Aquata y luego le sacó la lengua, volteó nuevamente hacia la nadadora con una gran sonrisa en su rostro – Confía en mí, este es el camino correcto.

– ¿Por qué una canción se escondería en el fondo del océano? – Arista le preguntó nerviosa.

– Porque es una canción que proviene del mar – Ariel dijo con una sonrisa – La vi en mi sueño, yo me estaba hundiendo y las notas danzaban a mí alrededor, pero no podía oírlas. Tengo que ir hacia el fondo del mar para poder oírla

– No es que no me emocione la idea de ir a bucear, incluso podría ir contigo – Aquata dijo separándose lentamente de su hermana – pero creo que no deberías sacar conclusiones apresuradas solo por un sueño

– Un sueño de hace dos meses – Ella dijo sin mirarla – Relájate, ¿qué es lo peor que puede pasar?

– Si lo dices tú… – Adella hizo una mueca – muchas cosas

– Podríamos ir todas juntas – Ariel miró hacia sus hermanas con una sonrisa mientras les enseñaba la partitura – Ustedes quieren competir y normalmente me encantaría la idea de hacerlo, pero estamos haciendo un regalo para papá y están olvidando que cuándo se trata de los sentimientos de alguien no hay tal cosa como ganar o perder, solo se trata de llegar al corazón de alguien más. Créanme chicas, esta es la canción que debemos poner en el vídeo

– Dices que no nos preocupemos, pero no puedo evitar hacerlo – Alana hizo una mueca – ¿Realmente no comiste nada del suelo?

– ¿Por qué habría de comer algo del suelo? – Ella miró a sus hermanas con cara de pocos amigos – Pero bien, si quieres saber, solo he dormido dos horas y creo que estoy por tener un colapso por toda el azúcar que comí anoche, ¡sin embargo! Eso no cambia mi decisión.

– Tengo miedo – Arista dijo nerviosa mirando hacia Aquata en busca de ayuda. La castaña sacudió la cabeza ferozmente antes de mirar hacia la menor de sus hermanas.

– Déjame ver si entiendo, tú tuviste un sueño en el que escuchas una canción bajo el mar, pero no eras capaz de comprenderla – Aquata dijo mirando hacia la pelirroja – y anoche tuviste una epifanía en donde te diste cuenta de que ir al fondo del océano era la única forma de conocer esa canción, ¿verdad?

– No con esas palabras, pero diremos que sí – Ariel sonrió.

– Escucha, Ariel, creo que Aquata tiene razón y no deberías precipitarte tan pronto – Alana dijo tras intercambiar una mirada con Attina – Ni siquiera sabes si es buena idea hacerlo, la presión del agua quizás pueda con tu pierna, es peligroso

– Además, desde ese accidente estuviste teniendo muchas pesadillas, ¿recuerdas? – Attina continuó con calma – Quizá no fue una epifanía, solo fue una pesadilla más

– Creo que sé diferenciar entre una epifanía y una pesadilla, Attina – Se cruzó de brazos mirando hacia sus hermanas. Todas tenían una expresión preocupada – Esperen, ninguna de ustedes cree en mí, ¿en serio?

Arista dijo con nervios – No es eso.

– Solo estamos preocupadas – Adella coincidió con la muchacha.

Ariel hizo una mueca molesta con su rostro – ¡Bien! Hagan lo que quiera, pero yo iré a buscar esa canción así sea lo último que haga con mi vida – Ella dijo recogiendo su carpeta molesta.

– Ariel no estamos diciendo que sea una mala idea, simplemente me parece que te estás presionando a ti misma a buscar algo cuando puedes crearlo – Attina dijo con un tono suave.

– Además, debajo del mar no se puede oír nada. Yo dudo que tu canción se encuentre ahí.

– Sé que está ahí en el mar – Ella miró a Aquata con vehemencia – Puedo verlo en mis sueños. No importa si no vienen conmigo porque iré de todos modos, no esperaba que lo hicieran tampoco

– ¡Ariel! – Attina la llamó, pero la muchacha ya había salido de la habitación con la carpeta pegada a su pecho.

Alana sacudió la cabeza mirando hacia Attina con calma – Papá no la va a dejar ir, no hay de qué preocuparse.

– Incluso si papá no la deja ir, ella irá de todos modos – Aquata dijo con calma mientras miraba a Attina con calma – Arista y yo iremos con ella para evitar que se meta en más problemas

– ¿Qué hay de papá? – Arista miró hacia la mayor con preocupación en el rostro.

– Tendremos que jugar al modo de Ariel. Mientras él no se entere todo va a estar bien, ¿no? – La muchacha se cruzó de brazos mirando hacia sus hermanas – Cuidaremos de ella

– Espera, ¿por qué debo ir yo? Me da miedo solo de pensarlo – Arista dijo con temor.

– Porque ella está buscando la canción para el vídeo. Somos un equipo, ¿no?

– Te lo encargo, Aquata – Attina la miro preocupada – Cualquier cosa me avisas y las iré a buscar

Adella torció los labios mirando hacia sus hermanas, dio un salto cuando Andrina parecía darse cuenta de algo.

– ¿Qué pasó?

– Scouttle… ¿no es Scott? – Preguntó mirando hacia Adella – Ya sabes, el chico que tiene esa chatarrería...

– Aquata… – Attina dijo tensa mirando hacia su hermana.

– Revisaré que el bote esté en óptimas condiciones – Asintió la castaña igual de tensa.

* * *

– ¿Sabes? Cuando te respondí esta mañana que iría contigo, yo realmente estaba medio dormido. No sabía lo que estaba diciendo – Flounder miró hacia el pequeño barco con temor. Parecía un yate pequeño en realidad y la vela era grande, pero se encontraba bastante vieja, tanto como para tener un agujero en ella y haber sido cubierta por un parche de color azul. El muchacho sostenía en unos googles en su cabeza y unas aletas en las manos mientras caminaba descalzo por el muelle. Traía puesto el traje de buceo que Scouttle le había prestado, el cual era de color negro con algunas franjas azules en las pantorrillas y nuevo no parecía. No le inspiró nada de confianza al joven.

– No seas un llorón. Será divertido – Ariel dijo mientras cerraba el traje de buceo con una sonrisa. Recogió las aletas para pies que había dejado tiradas junto a una bolsa y saltó hacia el yate meciéndola bruscamente. El muchacho chilló retrocediendo.

– ¡No hay forma de que me suba a ese bote! Ni siquiera parece que pueda cargar con todo nuestro peso.

– Aunque no lo creas, Flounder mi amigo, este yate ha cargado más peso del que tú piensas – El amigo de Ariel, Scouttle, salió de la pequeña cabina con una sonrisa mientras le daba unas palmadas a las ventanas causando que estas vibraran levemente – Me alegra que aceptaras mi oferta de ir a bucear. Podremos encontrar muchos tesoros, Ariel. ¡Imagínate thingamabobs, dinglehopper, Gizmos! ¡Será todo un botín!

– Está loco – Flounder dijo mientras subía al yate – si piensa que esas cosas realmente son de sirenas

– Le prometí que lo ayudaríamos a conseguir los tesoros con tal de dejarnos usar su equipo.

– Pudiste haberle pedido ayuda a Aquata – Flounder la miró con seriedad – Ella es nadadora, estoy seguro de que tiene un equipo de buceo

– No hables de Aquata – Ella sacudió la cabeza molesta – Ella cree que esto es una tontería

– Pues no se equivoca – Flounder se estremeció – Solo pensar que iremos al fondo del océano, ¿qué tal si no logras escuchar esa melodía?

– En mi epifanía decía que escucharía la canción en cuanto estuviera bajo el mar.

– ¿En serio?

– Así lo interprete yo – Ella sonrió orgullosa de sí misma.

– ¡Estamos por partir! – Scouttle dijo con emoción – Mantengan brazos, pies y aletas dentro del bote en todo momento. Los chalecos salvavidas están para protegerlos, pero no puedo asegurar que alguien se dará cuenta si se caen del bote

– ¡Es una broma! – Flounder chilló aferrándose al asiento con temor – Las cosas que hago por ti, Ariel

– ¿Por qué tan tenso? – Ella rió suavemente.

– ¡Vamos a partir! – El motor rugió causando que el muchacho de cabellos teñidos diera un salto con temor.

Una voz se abrió paso a través del rugido del motor. Scouttle sacó la cabeza de la cabina con una mueca, viendo hacia una sombra que estaba de pie en el muelle. El alzó unos papeles manchados con su café de la mañana y luego señaló hacia el mismo bote – ¡Tengo mi certificado al día!

– ¿Arista, Aquata? – Ariel alzó una ceja viendo a sus dos hermanas de pie en el muelle. Las dos chicas cargaban con una mochila en sus hombros, vestidas con un traje de buceo color naranjo con gris, descalzas y con el cabello atado en una coleta.

– Oh, pensé que era la policía – Scouttle dijo guardando los papeles torpemente – ¿A qué debo este honor, altezas?

Arista tragó pesado sosteniendo el brazo de Aquata – ¿Realmente haremos esto en ese viejo bote?

– No es viejo, solo está algo dañado por los miles de viajes que ha hecho – Scouttle dijo con orgullo – La Buscadora II y yo hemos surcado estos mares desde que yo era un pequeño

– ¿Qué le pasó a La Buscadora I? – Aquata preguntó con intriga.

– Se la tragó un tiburón.

– ¡Es todo! – Flounder se puso en pie tomando la mano de su mejor amiga – Nos vamos, Ariel

– ¡No hay tiburones a donde vamos! – Ariel se rió suavemente antes de mirar a Scouttle con temor – ¿Verdad?

– Exacto, no hay tiburones. Confía en La Buscadora II, ella sabe dónde están los tesoros.

Arista tragó saliva subiendo hacia el bote con temor seguida de Aquata que estaba enviando un mensaje en su celular.

– Iremos contigo – Dijo la rubia con temor – Solo espero que podamos volver a salvo para el almuerzo

– Vamos a morir aquí – Flounder se sentó junto a Ariel.

La pelirroja se rió suavemente antes de mirar hacia sus hermanas molesta – ¿Por qué están aquí?

El yate comenzó a moverse con un brusco inicio que causo que los cuatro jóvenes se sostuvieran con fuerza de sus asientos, nerviosos por montar aquel vehículo acuático.

– Si piensas que vamos a dejar que vayas sola hacia las profundidades del mar, estás mal de la cabeza y diría que te faltan horas de sueño – Aquata dijo con dureza mirando hacia la muchacha – Ni siquiera sabes bucear

– No debe ser tan difícil, es como nadar – Ella rodó los ojos – Ustedes se preocupan demasiado

– ¿Qué hay de tu pierna? – Arista preguntó.

– Estaré bien – Ariel desvió la mirada molesta – Ustedes olvidan que no soy una niña

– Desde mi punto de vista lo eres – Aquata dijo molesta.

La chica resopló levantándose de la banca mirando hacia sus hermanas mayores enojada. Ella camino lejos y se apoyó contra los bordes del yate mirando hacia el océano. Flounde rió nervioso cuando las dos chicas lo miraron, esperando a que fuera a coincidir con ellas o con Ariel, pero el muchacho solo sonrió antes de marcharse tras la pelirroja.

Aquata suspiró.

– Se te ha pasado la mano – Dijo Arista preocupada.

Flounder se apoyo junto a su amiga preocupado, echando un vistazo por encima de su hombro hacia donde estaban las dos princesas conversando.

– ¿Esto es por ese vídeo que le harán a tu papá?

– Adella sugirió que debíamos usar la canción de mamá – Ariel murmuró apoyando la barbilla en sus brazos, mirando hacia el agua que salpicaba. Su cabello comenzó a mecerse entre las olas del viento – Le dije que un principio que no conocía la canción como para escribirla, y como quería recordarla por mi cuenta no iba a estar lista, pero todo este tiempo, entre las pesadillas que he tenido desde el accidente y el concurso de música no me había dado cuenta de que la canción siempre ha estado presente. Había estado teniendo sueños con la canción de mamá sin darme cuenta hasta ayer

– ¿Es por eso que quieres ir al fondo del océano? – Alzó una ceja – Por ese sueño en donde te ahogas mientras hay notas musicales a tu alrededor

– Exacto. Esa es la melodía de mamá, pertenece al océano porque la canción habla del mar… – Ariel lo miró con calma – Creo que la manera de recordarla es ir al fondo del mar. Hace tiempo atrás tuve la misma idea, pero en lugar del fondo del mar fui hacia la piscina de casa. No funcionó como yo esperaba porque no es lo mismo

– ¿Qué hay de tu pierna? ¿Crees que a tu madre le haría feliz que te hagas daño mientras recuerdas su canción?

Ariel resopló – Mi pierna estará bien… – Ella miró hacia sus hermanas – Se preocupan demasiado y eso me molesta. Desde ese tonto accidente es como si las tuviera pegadas a mí como si fueran lapas. Antes podía hacer lo que quisiera sin ellas estuvieran ahí presentes

– Se preocupan por ti – Flounder sonrió – Yo también lo hago

– Yo también me preocupo por ti – Ella sonrió levemente antes de ver su reflejo en el agua – Solo quiero encontrar la canción de mamá. No sé cómo explicarlo, pero siento que después de todo lo sucedido ayer y de todo lo sucedido en estas semanas, debería enfocarme en encontrar la canción

– El concurso – Flounder dijo con sorpresa – Quieres usarla en el concurso

– Sí, eso quería, pero cuando pienso en el regalo de papá siento que es más importante reparar el daño que hay en nuestra familia – Ella dijo mirándolo con firmeza – No solo por el piano, sino porque desde que mamá murió hay un gran vacío que no puede ser llenado con nada. La canción de mamá era importante para ellos, creo que era más que una canción de cuna. Sebastián dijo conocerla, pero creo que…

– No es lo mismo.

– Exacto, del mismo modo que Attina recuerda parte de la canción. Han pasado doce años y nadie la ha escuchado desde entonces. Quiero traerla de nuevo, que vuelva a sonar por nuestra casa – Ella sonrió mirando hacia el mar – No sé mucho sobre mamá, las chicas saben más de lo que yo nunca sabré, pero me aferró hacia lo poco que sé de ella. No habría querido que la música muriera de esta manera

– Mi madre dijo que la reina Atenea era fanática de la leyenda de la sirena y una fiel creyente – Flounder comentó – Es probable que ella haya pensado en el mar y en las sirenas mientras componía aquella canción

El yate condujo un buen tiempo antes de finalmente detenerse cerca de unas rocas que sobresalían del mar. Tenía pinta de ser una pequeña isla, pero realmente no se podía subir a esas rocas. Él apagó el motor y lanzó un ancha hacia las rocas dejándola bien ajustada. Tanto Ariel como Flounder se miraron confusos por aquella acción y luego esperar a que su capitán les diera las instrucciones.

– Está bien, tripulación, hemos llegado a nuestro destino. La Buscadora II ha decidido que aquí es donde encontraremos muchos Thingamabobs – Las dos hermanas de Ariel se miraron entre sí confundidas – Los tanques de oxígeno tienen para una hora como mucho. Deben subir cuándo el tanque se encuentre en la línea roja de aquí o de lo contrario no podrán lograrlo. Recuerden que mientras abajo se encuentren más oxigeno ocuparan debido a la presión y por tanto menos tiempo bucearan. Ahora, estás son linternas, usen las en la cabeza, son aprueba de agua y les ayudaran a iluminar el camino hacia el fondo. Cualquier Dinglehopper es bienvenido a nuestro barco

– ¿De qué está hablando?

– Iremos a recolectar tesoros – Flounder dijo mientras se colocaba las aletas en los pies – Escucha, Scouttle, si morimos allá abajo, mi espíritu va a atormentarte para toda tu vida, ¿me oíste?

– Fuerte y claro, tripulante – Dijo Scott colocando una mano en su frente antes de mirar hacia Ariel – Espero que encuentres lo que buscas

– Yo también – Ella sonrió poniendo el esnorquel en su boca – Iremos a buscar tesoros primero. ¡Vamos, Flounder!

– Voy detrás de ti – Dijo el muchacho nervioso. Ambos saltaron al agua de espaldas sumergiéndose en las profundidades. Arista hizo una mueca nerviosa antes de lanzarse a sí misma seguida de Aquata, Scott le echó una mirada a la muchacha antes de lanzarse a sí mismo.

Los cinco se encontraban sumergidos en el mar, las linternas apagadas de momento. Flounder vio a su amiga nadar lentamente, moverse de un lado a otro como si estuviera intentando acostumbrarse a los movimientos submarinos. Ella alzó el pulgar y aunque no pudo verlo, seguramente estaba sonriendo. Encendieron las linternas y comenzaron a nadar hacia el fondo.

La muchacha le señaló con una mano hacia abajo para ir más al fondo. Él dio un asentimiento y pataleo hacia abajo. Comenzaron a sentir una opresión en el pecho cada vez que se acercaban más y más al fondo marino, era como si sus pulmones quemaran de pronto y la oscuridad total los envolvió enseguida.

A duras penas se podía ver con la iluminación que tenían y no era que no estuviera poniendo esfuerzo en encontrar los tesoros que Scouttle estaba buscando, pero es que no encontraba ninguno. ¿Estaban realmente en una zona llena de tesoros o La Buscadora II se había equivocado de lugar? Ella nunca estaba segura de cómo Scouttle escogía los lugares, pero por lo que podía inferir, el creía que la Buscadora tenía alma propia y de alguna manera ella elegía los lugares en donde buscar. La gente normal pensaría que estaba loco por creer que un yate tenía un alma propia, pero ella no podía hablar por esa gente ya que ella misma pensaba en su piano como su mejor compañero, del mismo modo en que Scouttle lo pensaba de su yate.

Tenía un bolso atravesando su cuerpo, cargando algunas conchas marinas que le parecieron preciosas y se disponía a subir a la superficie cuando sus oídos comenzaron a vibrar. La ampolleta de su linterna se apagó dejándola inmersa en la oscuridad, donde nadie podía verla ni ella podía ver a nadie. Forzó el cuerpo para nadar en la oscuridad, sin saber con qué iba a toparse y mientras más se acercaba hacia lo que parecía brillar como el oro en la superficie más sentía que su cuerpo pesaba demasiado. Se detuvo para flotar levemente en el mar, miro con horror su pierna sintiendo el peso sobre ella.

Sacudió la cabeza ferozmente e intentó nadar hacia la superficie, pero no podía hacerlo, su pierna no estaba moviéndose, de hecho, sentía como si estuviera hundiéndose. Estaba entrando en pánico y en desesperación, si tan solo pudiera gritar o hacerle señas a alguien para que la ayudará a salir, pero no había nadie cerca. Ella lloró internamente.

Y sucedió…

Tal y como Aquata le dijo, porque ella lo sabía mejor que nadie, debajo del mar no había ni un solo sonido, todo era opacado por el silencio del mar. No había burbujas, no peces nadando, solo la soledad misma.

Pero ahí estaban ellas, danzando a su alrededor mientras sentía hundirse cada vez más, notas doradas rodeándola, la clave de sol, la partitura rodeándola como si fuese una cortina y sus oídos vibraron. Una melodía sonó en su cabeza, pero ella no la pudo identificar como tal, era una extraña melodía que hizo que debajo del mar, donde todo era frío y helado, donde no había sol y donde podía congelarse fácilmente, ella sintiera calor en su pecho.

Ariel quiso quitarse el snorquel de la boca porque comenzaba a molestarle y el sabor a plástico no le gustaba para nada. La melodía que estaba sonando en su cabeza era la de su madre, pero sonaba diferente, ahogada. Debía ser por el mar, tenía que serlo. No, no era que sonará ahogada por el mar, sonaba ahogada porque esos eran sus recuerdos. Ella recordaba la melodía sonando ahogada, algo estaba opacando el sonido…

Se miró las manos con comprensión, la imagen fue como una ola rompiendo en las rocas, salpicando hacia todos lados hasta finalmente formar aquel objeto en la imagen. La melodía no pertenecía al mar; el mar pertenecía a la melodía. Había malinterpretado el sueño y quería reírse de lo ingenua que había sido todo ese tiempo. Diez años que había perdido, pero solo basto un accidente para que se diera cuenta de la realidad de las cosas.

Algo chocó contra su estómago y poco a poco comenzó a elevarse en lugar de hundirse, ella cerró los ojos viendo una mancha cerca de su cuerpo. No se trataba de un pez, más bien era una persona. Brazos fuertes, cuerpo delgado, nado rápido, pero no tan rápido como para que ella pudiera decir con seguridad que se trataba de Aquata.

Sus ojos brillaron cuando se acercó a la superficie, los rayos del sol que acariciaban las aguas desprendieron un destello dorado sobre ellas, sobre sus iris, creando una marea calmada en el azul de sus ojos. Saco la cabeza de la superficie y lo primero que hizo fue quitarse el snorquel de la boca y tomar una gran bocanada de aire. El cabello se le pegaba a la cara evitando que tuviera una buena vista de lo que le rodeaba, pero al quitárselo se encontró con Flounder que estaba a su lado luchando por un poco de aire.

– Dios, pensé que ibas a hundirte allá abajo – El muchacho sostenía su peso y el de ella a duras penas. Esa fue la primera vez que Ariel había notado que su amigo, pese a que parecía ser alguien temeroso ante la adversidad hasta el punto de huir, era alguien verdaderamente fuerte.

– Otra vez – Ella se rió suavemente.

Flounder sonrió divertido mientras nadaba con la chica de regreso hacia el yate. Se quedaron en el mar todavía, junto a la Buscadora II esperando un momento y luego subieron. Ariel dejó sus piernas colgando en el agua con un suspiró.

– Eso estuvo cerca.

– No voy a decir que tus hermanas tenían razón, porque sé que sabes que tenían razón.

– No iba a imaginar que la presión allá abajo sería tan fuerte ni en mis mejores sueños – Ella dijo con una pequeña sonrisa – pero…

– ¿Pero?

Ella no dijo nada. Levantó las piernas del agua, sintiéndolas pesadas, sobre todo su pierna derecha y luego abrió y cerró su mano derecha mientras la miraba, se sentía algo rígida, probablemente se pasaría luego aquella sensación ya que tenía que ver con estar a miles de metros bajo el agua.

– Volvería allá sin pensarlo dos veces – Ella mirando sus manos – Es una sensación única y especial. Ahora entiendo por qué Aquata ama tanto nadar

– Tú no aprendes – Flounder rió suavemente.

– Aprender quita la diversión muchas veces.

– Y te salva la vida muchas otras.

– ¡Ariel! – Scouttle dio un salto hacia donde ella estaba, ya de pie sosteniéndose de una de las paredes del yate, la tomó de los hombros y la zarandeo examinándola por todos lados. La muchacha alzó una ceja confundida – Oh dios, dios, estás entera. Dos brazos, dos piernas, una cabeza. ¡Dios, gracias a Poseidón! El rey me mataría si algo te sucediera, ¡me cortaría en trocitos y me lanzaría hacia los tiburones mientras mi cabeza ve todo el espectáculo!

– Estoy bien – Ella rió levemente – No fue nada para preocuparse

– Pudiste haberte ahogado allá abajo – Aquata la regaño.

– Sí, pude – Ariel metió la mano en su bolso – pero mira lo que conseguí, a qué es genial?

– ¿Una pipa?

– No – Scouttle tomó el viejo objeto de color café en sus manos, observándolo con sorpresa y con una sonrisa maravillada ante aquel tesoro que Ariel había encontrado. Le dio varias vueltas antes de finalmente alzarlo hacia el cielo con sus dos manos – ¡Snarfblat!

– Salud – Arista lo miró con una sonrisa.

– No había visto uno de estos en años. ¡Años!

– Solo es una pipa – Aquata alzó una ceja – Las venden en la tienda del reino

– No, las pipas se venden, los snarfblat se encuentran bajo el mar. Cuando las sirenas migraron hacia la isla y conocieron a los humanos, ellos crearon estos objetos para poder hacer música para las sirenas. Ellas cantaban y ellos eran la banda – Sonrió Scott mirando hacia Aquata con una sonrisa – Años después, los humanos olvidaron para que funcionaban los snarfblat y los llamaron pipas dándole el uso que tienen actualmente, así como los dinglehopper perdieron su uso. ¡Imagínese, alteza, pasar de un objeto que estiliza tu cabello a usarlo como cubierto! ¡Que bestialidad!

– ¿Eso es cierto? – Preguntó Arista con ilusión mientas tomaba el objeto en sus manos.

– Son tonterías – Aquata dijo con una mueca.

– No seas gruñona, Aquata – Ariel sonrió divertida – La historia de nuestros antepasados no tiene por qué ser una tontería, puede ser un simple cuento infantil que crea una realidad diferente para los niños

Aquata rodó los ojos mientras se acercaba a la chica – ¿Tengo que decirte que te advertí lo que sucedería si nadabas hasta abajo?

– No, lo siento, aprendí la lección.

– No lo has hecho – Arista la miro divertida – Te tardaste bastante allá abajo, ¿pudiste escuchar la melodía?

La muchacha miró a sus hermanas con una sonrisa en los labios, meneo la cabeza recordando la melodía y lo que sus recuerdos le estaban enseñando antes de caminar hacia una de las bancas.

– No, no lo hice – Mintió descaradamente – Tenías razón, Aquata, no hay nada allá abajo que pueda ayudarme

La muchacha castaña miro a su hermana fijo durante unos segundos, soltó un suspiro sonriendo mientras colocaba una mano en su hombro.

– Volvamos a casa y terminemos esa canción entre las tres. No necesitamos el océano para encontrar la canción perfecta, tú lo dijiste esta mañana, se trata de llegar al corazón de papá, no de una competencia.

Ariel abrazó a su hermana mayor con una sonrisa en sus labios, observando los rayos dorados que se reflejaban en la superficie del agua que brillaba para ella con complicidad al guardar un secreto que solo ella y las olas lo sabrían.

Horas después se encontraba despidiéndose de Flounder antes de encaminarse hacia el castillo con sus dos hermanas. Scouttle le había agradecido miles de veces durante todo el trayecto que ella le hubiera regalado el snarfblat, ya que por lo visto era tan raro que podía valer una fortuna. Él prácticamente la había llamado su «diosa» cuando ella le había asegurado que podía quedárselo y a cambio le prometió que siempre que necesitara ayuda él le daría la mano sin vacilar. Ariel lo apreciaba realmente, eran amigos desde hacía ya unos años cuando era pequeña y se había perdido en la ciudad para luego llegar a su tienda por primera vez.

Flounder había estado tan asustado que él muchacho la tiraba del brazo para que no entraran en la tienda aquella que daba miedo, por aquel entonces, Scott le sacaba unos pocos años, siendo también un niño. Si las cuentas no le fallaban –porque en realidad a ella no le interesaba eso– él tenía cerca de la misma edad de Attina, quizá dos años más que ella.

– Tengo un par de idea para la canción – Arista le dijo con emoción mientras daba un salto hacia el interior del castillo – ¡Podríamos hacer que comience lento y luego suba la intensidad de la velocidad!

– ¡Oh y podría tener campanadas! – Ariel sonrió emocionada – Tengo una parte de la melodía escrita, no es mucho, pero bastará para que podamos terminarla y agregar todas las ideas que tenemos

– Será la mejor canción que hayamos escrito… y la primera también – Arista dijo.

– Entonces hay que ponerse a trabajar enseguida – Aquata corrió hacia el salón familiar encabezando una carrera seguida de Arista y de Ariel, esta última dando zancadas mientras se quejaba de que era injusto para ella correr después de lo que había sucedido.

Entre risas, las tres chicas finalmente cruzaron las puertas del salón familiar listas para empezar a trabajar en la canción para el vídeo, pero las puertas de la música se cerraron para ellas de golpe. Ariel tensó los hombros viendo a su padre de pie en el salón familiar, Sebastián a un lado mirándola molesta y a sus hermanas encogidas con expresiones preocupadas.

– ¿Sucede algo? – Arista preguntó con temor.

– No. No sucede nada – Su padre dijo con calma – Dime, Ariel, ¿qué tal la aventura submarina?

La pelirroja soltó un fuerte resoplido encogiéndose levemente.

– Te enteraste…

– ¿Enterarme? Eso es una burla lo que realmente sucedió – Él dijo mirando hacia la muchacha con un ceño fruncido – Creí haberte dicho que tenías prohibido bucear en zonas peligrosas

– No corrimos ningún peligro – Ella dijo rápidamente.

– ¿No? – Alzó ceja – Entonces yo debo suponer que si le preguntó directamente a Aquata o Arista no van a mentirme…

– De acuerdo, ellas no corrieron peligro – Resopló sobre su flequillo, desvió la mirada con desgana, sabiendo que la batalla estaba perdida desde el momento en que cruzó por aquella puerta – ¿Cuánto tiempo será esta vez?

– Una semana – Sentenció con dureza – No salidas. Vas a la escuela y vuelves. No sales con amigos, no vienen amigos, ¿entendido?

– Sí…

El rey suspiro un poco más calmado antes de mirar a Aquata y Arista que estaban igual de nerviosas que sus hermanas.

– En cuanto a ustedes dos…

– Fue mi culpa – Ariel dijo rápidamente – Aquata y Arista solo fueron conmigo para evitar que tuviera problemas

Su padre miró a las dos chicas dejando pasar el castigo para ambas. Las dos chicas suspiraron aliviada, entregándole una amable sonrisa a la pelirroja.

– Cambiando de tema – Sebastián dio un paso enfrente, molesto con ella – y dejando de lado el hecho de que te saltaste nuestra práctica de hoy y fuiste al mar con un loco

– No está loco, solo es… diferente…

– ¿Tienes la canción?

– ¿Eh?

– Llegó un aviso del concurso. Se han abierto las inscripciones durante 24 horas. Aun estamos a tiempo de inscribirte, pero debemos inscribir el nombre de la canción.

– ¡Oh sí! – Ariel dio zancadas hacia donde estaba el piano. Reviso su carpeta sacando varias hojas y abrazo una partitura mientras miraba hacia Sebastián – Lo he pensado mucho y admito que había elegido dos canciones, no estaba segura de cual era mejor, solo sabía que ambas eran la correcta. De hecho, estaba pensando en mezclarlas como hizo Zeus en su concierto – Sus ojos brillaron de la emoción – pero Attina hizo un comentario hoy que me hizo darme cuenta de que he pasado por muchas cosas últimamente y cuando cierro los ojos y miró hacia atrás me doy cuenta de que no soy la misma niña asustada de su propio piano que lo era hace dos meses. Creo que esta canción es la correcta. La escribí hace mucho y en aquel entonces no tenía un significado tan fuerte como ahora. El tiempo avanza y nosotros no siempre podremos ser lo que otros quieren que seamos, eso me dijo Andrina anoche y lo que papá me hizo saber ayer

Extendió la hoja hacia las manos de Sebastián quien la escaneo rápidamente, observando cada nota hecha a mano con un bolígrafo negro, su propia empuñadura, elegante. Su firma al final de la hoja, siempre firmaba al final de cada partitura, era importante para ella hacerlo.

Su padre se inclinó hacia Sebastián, que era más bajo que él, y observó la partitura en sus manos entrecerrando sus ojos casi como si esperara a que de las notas dibujadas brotaran letras que le dieran un indicio de que trataba la melodía. Ariel rió suavemente al ver la expresión de su padre.

– ¿Estás segura de que esta es la correcta?

– Sí – Ella asintió – Le di muchas vueltas, pero lo siento en mis manos, el deseo de querer tocarla y las ansias por hacerlo. Esa es la canción correcta. No necesita práctica, necesita conexión…

Sebastián asintió nuevamente – Entonces la inscribiré al concurso. Creo, Ariel, que Reflection será la canción indicada si das todo de ti misma para tocarla

Ella sonrió ampliamente asintiendo. La canción era perfecta.

Continuará…

* * *

 **N/A:** Ha pasado un tiempo desde que actualizo, he estado bastante ocupada este mes, pero aquí estoy de regreso con Melodía del Corazón, yaay... He de decir que aun no tengo la diferencia de cinco capítulos que me gusta tener, pero voy a seguir actualizando hasta llegar al tope, creo que es lo mejor porque si dejo de subir ahora mismo para escribir los capítulos (más bien el final porque estoy en la racha final) siento que me olvidaré de actualizarla y se va a quedar ahí sin que conozcan el final, prefiero seguir por ahora antes de que pase.

~ Comentarios:

\- TsukihimePrincess: Ojala sacaran otra película, pero al estilo de la precuela, osea antes de que se casara con Eric, me hubiera gustado ver más de las aventuras y las sorpresas que puede dar Ariel. Pero esto no podrá ser, tsk, que mal

Bueno eso es todo por hoy, espero que les haya gustado y nos veremos próximamente en el siguiente capítulo.

Dejen reviews.  
Se despide Lira12.


	21. Sin importar el resultado

_**Resumen:**_ _Nadie amaba tanto la música como lo hacía Ariel, excepto quizá su madre. Era una conexión única que existía entre ambas, pero cuando una gran tragedia golpea a la familia real la música dejo de ser alegría para la familia convirtiéndose únicamente en dolor. Años después, cuando Ariel siente que la música que tanto ama se le escapa de las manos y no hay nada más allá del agujero negro, será su familia la que deberá encontrar la manera de escapar del dolor para devolverle la sonrisa a la joven._

~ Disclaimer: The Little Mermaid es una obra escrita por Hans Christian Andersen y una adaptación al cine y a la televisión basada en el libro.

* * *

 **~ Melodía del corazón ~**

 _21  
Sin importar el resultado_

Una sonrisa se formó en los labios de Ariel mientras alzaba la mirada entre la multitud buscando el rostro familiar. Un barco acababa de desembarcar desde el Puente en el muelle de Atlántica. Muchas personas estaban bajando del barco, mujeres, niños, hombres, e incluso animales. Ella dio unos saltos moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro. ¡Demasiada gente!

Soltó un suspiró sobre su flequillo, un gesto que acostumbraba a hacer cuando estaba frustrada por algo. ¿Por qué tanta gente de todos modos? Vale, que pronto iba a ser verano, las personas solían vacacionar mucho pero Atlántica no era un destino turístico muy común debido a que su acceso no era para nada sencillo. Es cierto que solían venir muchos turistas porque quién no quería pasar su verano en una ciudad sobre el mar, pero eso no significaba que fuese un lugar destinado al turismo. Además, apenas iban a entrar en la temporada de verano, no necesariamente se podía decir que ya habían comenzado las vacaciones porque no era así. Ella apenas había terminado con los exámenes y solo faltaba el resultado de estos.

Había sido terrible estudiar para los exámenes cuando tenía que preparar una canción nueva para el vídeo de su padre –eso no había salido como ella esperaba que saliera– y practicar para su concurso de música. Había sido un verdadero desastre y sufrimiento conseguir que todo estuviera en orden y no fallar en ni una sola de sus metas. No había sido la única que había sufrido como el infierno, sus hermanas tampoco lo pasaron tan bien esas semanas con el vídeo y los estudios.

– ¡Ariel!

La muchacha dio un saltó de emoción al escuchar su nombre. Ella vio una mano alzarse entre la multitud, advirtiéndole de su presencia. Ariel sonrió corriendo hacia el frente encontrándose con Eric de pie frente a ella con una sonrisa. El chico tenía en su hombro derecho un bolso que dejó caer al suelo en cuanto la vio a ella, le dio un abrazo con fuerza que la hizo levantarse y hacerla girar. Rió suavemente, contenta de que por fin tres meses hubieran pasado tan rápido y pudiera encontrarse con él de nuevo. Ella notó que detrás de él, un hombre delgado y alto, con cabello blanco y vestido de una manera que ella describía como «anticuada» sostenía varias maletas, dos a cada lado de su cuerpo apretándolas con sus brazos, unos bolsos colgando de sus hombros, una mochila en su espalda y algunos otros tirados en el suelo. Junto a aquel hombre, un gran perro estaba dando vuelas por todos lados, olfateando y lamiendo a las personas con alegría, conociendo el nuevo entorno. Parecía bastante amigable porque en cuanto la vio a ella, Ariel juraría que alzó una ceja dejando ver sus ojos que se encontraban cubiertos con anterioridad por su pelaje blanco. El perro dio un salto al ladrar y corrió hacia ella derribándola al suelo mientras lamía su rostro.

– ¡Hey, hey, hey! – Eric dijo agarrando al animal de un collar rojo que traía en el cuello – ¡Vamos, amigo, basta!

Ariel rió debido a las cosquillas que le ocasionaban las lamidas de aquel animal, se sentó en el suelo el pelaje del gran animal.

– ¿Quién es este nuevo amigo? – Ariel preguntó riendo mientras secaba su mejilla con su mano.

– Este es Max – Eric dijo cuándo el perro se calmó, se arrodilló en el suelo sacudiendo la cabeza del animal – Ya te había hablado de él

– Oh, cierto, cierto – Ella sonrió mirando hacia el animal.

– ¡Eric! – El hombre que cargaba las maletas lo llamó con un tono sofocado antes de caerse al suelo por el peso de las maletas.

– ¡Santo cielo, Grimsby! – Eric dijo mientras corría hacia él para recoger las maletas y quitarle el exceso de peso – Lo siento, lo había olvidado

– Me alegra que tengas la cabeza pegada al cuerpo o de lo contrario quién sabe dónde la tendrías ahora – El hombre estiro su cuerpo colocando sus manos en la espalda. Sacudió su cabeza, ya de pie y sin exceso de peso, antes de dar grandes zancadas hacia ella. Sonrió agarrando las solapas de su traje y luego hizo una pequeña reverencia que hizo que algunas personas que aún estaban alrededor, completos turistas, observaran confundidos – Princesa Ariel, es un placer volver a verla

Ariel sonrió sonrojándose levemente. Ese título de princesa no era de su agrado cuando gente que visitaba el reino por primera vez –los que les rodeaban ahora mismo– se le quedaban mirando con sorpresa y susurrando un par de cosas.

– Hola de nuevo, Grimsby – Ella dijo nerviosa intentando evitar la mirada de los que se le quedaron viendo. Ella vio a Eric recoger algunos de los bolsos.

– Me alegra haber llegado a tiempo, yo realmente creí que no llegaríamos – Eric resopló mientras comenzaban a caminar – Por culpa de Grimsby tuvimos que retrasar el viaje una semana

– Lo bueno es que llegaron a tiempo y a salvo – Sonrió la pelirroja llevando las manos hacia su espalda mientras caminaba junto al gran perro que seguía mirando hacia todos lados con emoción.

– Si me hubiera perdido la competencia, no podría perdonármelo.

Ariel rió suavemente – Estás exagerando, ¿no crees?

– ¿Qué dices? No puedo perderme el regreso de mi novia en el piano. Han sido cinco meses de sufrimiento y dolor y los has superado con creces – Eric dijo con orgullo. La muchacha se sonrojo levemente aclarándose la garganta.

– Comienzo a sentirme nerviosa solo de pensarlo – Ella dijo nerviosa – No he tocado enfrente de alguien desde antes del accidente

– Estoy seguro de que vas a estar bien – Él sonrió.

La muchacha hizo una mueca mirando la cantidad de bolsos que traía el chico, necesitaba ayuda para cambiar de tema y seguramente aquello era su salvación. No necesitaba pensar en su concurso por ahora porque hacerlo sería aceptar que estaba más nerviosa que nunca.

– Veo que trajiste mucho equipaje. ¿Tuviste problemas con tus padres por esto? – Ella se alegraba de que él hubiera decidido ir a vivir a Atlántica, no cualquiera lo hacía como si estuviera aprendiendo a andar en bicicleta, pero ahí estaba él, un muchacho que estaba acostumbrado a viajar por el mar siempre y que lo consideraba su hogar.

El muchacho torció el gesto mientras pensaba, echó un vistazo hacia su amigo que se encontraba detrás de ellos – No estaban muy contentos con la idea – Murmuró él con calma – pero Grimsby dijo que podría ser una buena experiencia. Creo que secretamente mi padre espera que yo logre convencer a los dueños del puerto vender a Industrias Adventure.

– Está usándote.

– Sí, eso pensé, pero Grimsby dijo que vendría conmigo ya que a pesar lo que puedo parecer sigo siendo un menor y no podía vivir solo. Es un buen amigo, él y mi padre se conocen desde niños y siempre ha estado ahí para mí.

– Como Sebastián – Ella asintió con una sonrisa.

– Sí, y ya que mencionas eso – Él se aclaró la garganta mientras rascaba su nuca nervioso – ¿Estás segura de que puedo aparecer como si nada en el cumpleaños de tu padre? Quiero decir, me imagino que es un día para la familia

– No te preocupes por eso – Ella sacudió la cabeza – El cumpleaños de papá es un evento grande. Las puertas del castillo se abren para todos los invitados, es una gran fiesta

– Ya veo – Sonrió él – Sé que dijiste que no debía, pero aun así conseguí un regalo. Me sentía incómodo no haciéndolo, espero le guste. En Bahía Azul, el pueblo de donde soy, hay un hombre que es un pintor excepcional. Hizo un cuadro para tu padre

– Eso es lindo – Ella sonrió. Su celular vibro y su ceño se frunció cuando vio que Flounder le había enviado un mensaje advirtiéndole que no podía juntarse con ella para ayudarla a buscar algo en su casa. Ella resopló de mala gana.

– ¿Sucedió algo?

– Flounder tiene que ayudar a su padre con un asunto del trabajo, es mecánico así que a menudo necesita ayuda cuando sus trabajadores tienen descanso y él suele ayudar. Se suponía que me ayudaría a buscar algo en mi casa – Ella torció los labios – Sola no puedo hacerlo, hay muchas cosas en la habiación como para encontrar lo que busco

– ¿Y eso es?

– Un regalo para papá – Ella explicó – Han pasado muchas cosas en estos últimos tres meses y entre todo lo que ha sucedido, aparte del regalo que mis hermanas y yo le estamos haciendo a papá, creo que conozco el regalo perfecto y está en casa, pero no lo he podido encontrar

– Tal vez lo tiene él.

– No – Ella sacudió la cabeza – Es una caja musical que él le regalo a mi mamá para su primer aniversario, pero cuando ella murió él se deshizo de todas las cosas de mamá. Las metió en una habitación bajo llave y la caja musical está ahí. Es importante para él, pero aun así verla le recordaba a ella. La melodía es importante, mi mamá la usaba como canción de cuna, pero podría decirse que es la melodía de la familia

– Yo puedo ayudarte – Él sonrió.

– ¿Estás seguro? Hay muchas cosas ahí.

– El cumpleaños de tu padre es en unos días, ¿no? Y necesitas ayuda para encontrarla rápido porque he de suponer que no se lo has dicho a nadie y no tienes tanto tiempo para buscarla entre la práctica de la canción, ¿verdad?

– Me conoces bien – Sonrió ella besándolo en la mejilla – Está bien, pero tiene que ser un secreto, nadie puede saberlo

– Lo prometo – Sonrió el muchacho.

– Entonces lo haremos pasado mañana, ahora no puedo entrar en casa porque me han vetado ya que el concurso es hoy y se supone que no debo tocar el piano hasta que comience – Ella resopló con una mueca molesta.

Eric rió ante el puchero adorable de la pelirroja.

– Debe ser difícil.

– No tienes ni idea. Pero tú estás aquí, así que seguramente podremos encontrar algo que hacer ahora.

– Es una pena tener que esperarme hasta el concurso para poder ver que tanto has mejorado – Eric murmuró con una mueca – Aunque pensándolo bien solo te he escuchado tocar una vez y fue en un musical

– Que bien, así no tienes tantas expectativas – Ariel sonrió – Escucha, solo tienes que saber que aunque solo me has oído tocar en el musical y que no fue la gran cosa, mi técnica no se compara a la de entonces

– Entonces eso resuelve las cosas por ahora. No piano. Lo entiendo. ¿Qué quieres hacer?

Ariel sonrió encogiéndose de hombros – Tenemos tiempo, pero antes quiero saber qué tal el viaje.

Eric le sonrió con emoción, contento de poder contarle todo lo que había sucedido en el viaje de ida hacia la Atlántica, las aventuras y las paradas que hicieron, los problemas en los que Max lo metió. Había tanto que contar y él podía ver los ojos azules brillar de emoción, el sol sobre ellos, ella realmente quería oír todo lo que él tenía para contar. Todo.

* * *

Attina dejó escapar un fuerte suspiro mientras recostaba su cabeza sobre la mesa. Finalmente había terminado de leer todas las leyes de su país, quién las escribió y por qué las escribió. No hacía falta decir que estaba cansada.

– Una vez dije que me gustaría ser reina, ¿sabes? – Andrina se acercó a ella con una paleta helada en sus manos. Attina la miró con calma, sintiendo el intensó aroma a naranjas que desprendía el helado que estaba comiendo la muchacha – pero ahora que te veo, creo que mejor paso

– Esto es a largo plazo – Explicó con calma ella – No seré reina pronto, primero quiero terminar mi carrera y hacer otras cosas antes de aceptar la corona

– Debe ser muy aburrido todo eso del estudio extra – Andrina dijo sentándose a su lado en la mesa. Attina echó un vistazo hacia la menor reparando en que la chica tenía un palo largo de color azul que en un extremo tenía varios estambres.

– ¿Por qué traes una escoba contigo?

– Sebastián me está pagando para mantener a Ariel fuera de la casa – Ella sonrió con malicia.

– Espera, ¿qué?

Se encogió de hombros despreocupada – Aparentemente tiene prohibido tocar el piano y para evitar la tentación fue vetada. Ya la he echado dos veces del castillo antes de que recibiera una llamada de Eric avisándole que estaba llegando al reino. Ella dejó de intentar entrar. No sabes lo persistente que puede ser.

Attina suspiró – Cuando las cosas no podían ser más extrañas en este castillo, vas y sales con esto.

– Oye, la paga es buena y todo lo que tengo que hacer es mantenerla lejos de casa. No veo el problema, sobre todo si Eric hará la mitad del trabajo.

– Realmente creo que las cosas no podrían llevar a ser más extrañas de lo que ya son – Repitió la chica sacudiendo la cabeza.

– Está bien, ya he terminado de revisar las leyes de nuestro reino y creo que merezco un buen descanso – Ella dijo mirando por la ventana más cercana – El día se ve bien

– ¿Vas a dejarme sola?

– ¿Qué pasa? Si Ariel no vendrá no veo por qué debes quedarte todo el día aquí.

– Buen punto. Aunque pensándolo bien, tampoco tengo nada que hacer. Admito que me entretenía echando a Ariel fuera de la casa, esa chica es ingeniosa.

– Ustedes dos tiene una relación de hermanas algo extraña – Attina murmuró sin mirarla.

– Ya lo he oído antes. Por cierto, señorita-futura-heredera-al-trono-próxima-creadora-de-nuevas-leyes, ¿has considerado (no lo sé, es un decir nada más) hacer una celebración específica, ya sabes, el cumpleaños de tu hermana favorita?

– Tener seis hermanas no significa que tenga una favorita – Murmuró Attina – ¿Por qué quieres una celebración específica, a qué te refieres con eso?

– Bueno, he pensado que tal vez podría tratarse de « _mes de cumpleaños.»_

– Andrina, te quiero, pero por favor no me hagas responderte a eso.

– ¿Siempre tienes que ser tan seria? En verdad me preocupo por ti.

– Está bien, ¿quieres una broma? Qué tal si te prometo falsamente que voy a considerarlo.

– ¿Si sabes que para hacer la broma no tienes que decir «falsamente»?

La castaña sacudió la cabeza mientras se ponía en pie – Está bien, eso es todo, iré a dar un paseo.

– ¡Eh! No me dejes aquí sola. Estoy aburrida.

– Pues ven…

Las dos chicas se dirigían hacia la salida del castillo encontrándose con algunos guardias que patrullaban el lugar con tal expresión seria en sus rostros que incluso Attina creyó que asustarían a cualquier soldado. Se preguntó si ésta era la razón de que las niñas de la tropa de exploradora de la caracola marina jamás golpeaban a su puerta vendiendo galletas.

– ¿Por qué tan serios?

– No estoy segura, pero Arista ya lo ha mencionado antes – Torció los labios pensativa – Papá ha aumentado la seguridad y no dejan que nadie entre o salga de castillo sin registrarse. Supongo que la excepción seríamos nosotras y unos pocos más, pero por todo el reino nadie se sale con la suya

– ¿Por qué? – Andrina frunció el ceño con curiosidad – Quiero decir, ¿qué puede asustar tanto a papá como para aumentar la seguridad?

Attina sacudió la cabeza mirando hacia los guardias con interés repentino – No lo sé, pero sí sé que esto no es por el accidente. Hay algo más

Andrina miró hacia los guardias y luego lanzó el palo de escoba contra una pared despreocupada.

– Quizá no debamos preocuparnos por esto – Frunció el ceño disimuladamente, de modo en que Attina a duras penas logró notarlo y al hacerlo supo que incluso alguien despreocupada como Andrina estaba preocupada por aquel extraño suceso. Si había algo que a la chica le preocupaba, fuera de su propio drama de adolescente, entonces debía ser alarmante. Attina hizo una mueca – ahora, volviendo al tema de la festividad

– Buen intento – Rió Attina mientras la muchacha hacía un puchero.

– Considerando que soy menor, merezco ser consentida.

– Sigue intentando, Andrina, creo que vas a convencerme pronto…

– De tal palo tal astilla.

– ¿Le preguntaste a papá? – Alzó las cejas con sorpresa.

– No, no soy narcisista ni arrogante, solo bromeaba cuando lo dije – Se encogió de hombros.

Por supuesto que estaba bromeando.

* * *

– ¿Todo listo para el recital de esta noche? – Eric preguntó mientras caminaban. La joven alzó la mirada de su helado, observándolo a él con una expresión profunda que había visto ya en otras ocasiones. El azul de sus ojos se oscureció del mismo modo en que el mar lo hacía por las noches, pareciendo una gran pared de la cual es imposible ver más allá del cristal. Imposible de ver el fondo del mar.

– Sí – Ella dijo con calma, moviendo innecesariamente la cabeza al asentir. Estaba mintiendo, él lo pudo ver a través de la oscura mirada en sus ojos. ¿Podía él culparla si se sentía nerviosa? – La pregunta es, ¿estás tú listo para saquear en la bóveda de la familia real?

Eric se atoró al escuchar las palabras despreocupadas de la chica. Sus ojos dejaron de oscurecerse y parecían más brillantes, más alegres, más bromistas – Dijiste que era una habitación.

– Una habitación, una bóveda, es lo mismo – Ella restó importancia sacudiendo la mano – Lo que importa es que entraremos a escondidas a buscar la caja musical de mi madre en una habitación que tiene muchos tesoros… – Se encogió de hombros despreocupada – Es como una bóveda

– No es que no entienda la intención, pero por qué es tan importante, pensé que habías hecho un vídeo con tus hermanas.

– Sí, lo hice. Me toco componer la música con Aquata y Arista mientras el resto de mis hermanas hacían una competencia de la cual no he terminado de enterarme – Ella entrecerró los ojos torciendo el gesto – Hicimos la canción y déjame decirte que cuando tus hermanas no saben nada sobre música todo es más difícil.

– No todos comprenden la música a tu nivel.

– Lo sé, es una pena – Rió suavemente – Tengo que llevarle la caja musical a papá, es importante, puedo sentirlo.

– No dije que no lo fuera – Sonrió él – Creo que tienes tus razones, pero es un poco raro darle un regalo a tu padre que ya le pertenece, ¿no?

La chica le sonrió levemente – Lo es, ¿verdad? – Alzó la mirada hacia el cielo – Cuando mamá murió toda la música se apagó en el reino durante mucho tiempo. Pasaron varias semanas antes de que alguien tuviera el valor de hacer sonar un instrumento y recuerdo vagamente que papá casi la prohíbe en el reino. Sucedieron muchas cosas, pero él decidió no prohibir la música, aunque no estoy segura de por qué, pero sí sé que intento deshacerse de las cosas de mamá. No lo logró, lo dejó todo en una habitación bajo llave y luego comenzó a olvidarse de lo que había dentro.

– Entonces, la caja está ahí.

– Cien por ciento – Asintió la chica – Todos hemos sufrido desde la muerte de mamá y papá fue uno de los más afectados. Cuando tuve el accidente no pude evitar pensar en que al obligarme a seguir escuchando música, a tocar el piano, pude enfrentar el temor y más que temor, era el dolor que sentía al tenerle miedo al piano – Ella se rió suavemente – Estoy segura de que papá necesita lo mismo para pasar página, seguir adelante y dejar atrás el dolor. Componiendo la canción, viendo los vídeos que mis hermanas habían elegido, el tiempo que pasamos juntas, todo eso me hizo darme cuenta de que realmente extraño el tiempo que pasábamos en familia y quiero ver a papá sonreír de nuevo

– Entonces tenemos mucho que buscar mañana – Sonrió el pelinegro al igual que la chica – pero primero lo primero, el concurso

– ¡Sí! – Ariel dio un salto con emoción – Pero antes del concurso, tienes que probar una vuelta en la montaña rusa

– He oído que pasa por el mar…

– Y tiene muchas vueltas – Sonrió ella tomándolo de la mano – ¡Vamos! Con algo de suerte no habrá fila

– ¿Está abierta todo el año?

– Solo los fines de semana – Sonrió la chica con emoción mientras corrían.

* * *

Respiró hondo mientras miraba la entrada hacia el teatro, sus manos estaban entrelazadas y jugaba nerviosa con ellas. Las luces de la noche iluminaban todo el manto nocturno, la luna y las estrellas eran las protagonistas del cielo.

– Mira esos chicos, dan miedo – Flounder murmuró nervioso mientras miraba hacia un grupo de jóvenes que se ignoraban los unos a los otros, cada uno metido en sus propios pensamientos, algunos discutiendo con quien debía ser un asesor o un maestro.

– Explícame de nuevo por qué una competencia mundial se está celebrando en nuestro reino y no en un lugar más central – Ariel respiró hondo mientras miraba a Sebastián que leía unos papeles.

– Ya te lo explique tres veces, ¿por qué sigues preguntando?

– Porque aun no entiendo cómo es posible – Ella hizo una mueca – Creo que me sentiría más contenta si pudiera salir de este reino al menos una vez en mi vida

– Vamos, no es tan malo – Levantó la mirada de los papeles y observó a la muchacha con interés durante un momento – Es mejor así, no tenemos que pagar el transporte y lo mejor de todo es que estarás compitiendo en un teatro que ya conoces, ¿por qué quieres complicar las cosas? Arregla tu cabello

– Estoy bien – Ella sacudió la cabeza mientras miraba hacia los concursantes – Deben haber al menos veinte de ellos

– Son veinte – Sebastián dijo con calma – Solo ocho van a pasar a la siguiente ronda, así que céntrate en ti y olvídate de ellos

– Es fácil para ti decirlo, no eres quien está temblando de miedo – Murmuró la muchacha solo para ella.

Hubo un silencio en la sala que fue sentenciado por un joven de cabello castaño peinado hacia atrás, vestido con una camisa blanca arremangada, sin corbata y pantalones negros con zapatillas. Tenía un micrófono en auricular con micrófono en la oreja izquierda, un reloj en su muñeca derecha y sostenía una tabla con papeles.

– Pase lo que pase, no hagas caso de lo que los demás te digan, ¿sí? Está es una competencia mundial, los contrincantes harán cualquier cosa para ponerte nerviosa y sacarte de en medio – Sebastián dijo con calma – Solo ocho van a pasar, asegúrate de estar entre esos ocho

– Wow, un diez por el discurso motivacional – Murmuró Ariel con ironía rodando los ojos. Sebastián parpadeó confundido.

– Está bien, participantes, voy a llamarlos a cada uno para que pasen a los bastidores, en el orden en que los llame será el orden en que van a concursar – El joven dijo mirando a todos – Solo sus profesores de música tienen permitido entrar tras bambalinas, por lo tanto debo pedirle a las familias de los concursantes y amigos que vean el recital desde las butacas. El concurso comenzará en quince minutos, cada uno tendrá tiempo para prepararse. Se les hará un llamado un minuto antes de que la canción de quien esté participando termine y solo podrán subir al escenario una vez que el concursante haya abandonado por completo el escenario, si suben mientras él o ella todavía se encuentra arriba del escenario, ya sea haciendo una reverencia o recogiendo sus partituras, se les hará una penalización –esto significa que se les quitará dos puntos del total que los jueces le dieron–, ¿alguna duda hasta ahí? No, bien. Siguiendo con el programa, cuando termine el espectáculo completo, los jueces tendrán una hora para decidir a los mejores ocho y se publicará la lista en el tablón de anuncio, media hora después se les hará entrega del horario para los octavos de final. Ahora, voy a llamarlos por su nombre y cuando lo oigan pasen a bastidores. Les repito que quedan quince minutos antes de que inicie el concurso

Ariel respiró hondo mientras veía a los jóvenes avanzar por la puerta de la cual aquel chico había salido. Miraba el tablón en sus manos y seguía llamando, dando apenas un minuto entre nombre y nombre y repitiéndolo dos veces antes de pasar al siguiente.

Sintió unos brazos alrededor de sus hombros y al voltearse a ver se sorprendió de encontrarse con sus hermanas que le sonreían.

– ¿No deberían estar en el palco ya?

– Quién dice que no podemos pasar a desearte suerte – Andrina dijo mientras la soltaba – Venga, rómpete una pierna, ¡no, espera no lo hagas! Ya te la rompiste una vez, sería malo si lo vuelves a hacer

– No es literal – Flounder se estremeció ante la idea – Solo es un decir en el teatro

– Oh, de todos modos no te vuelvas a romper la pierna, pero sí ten suerte – Sonrió Andrina nuevamente.

– Está bien – La chica parpadeó aturdida. Vio a sus hermanas con una sonrisa antes de fijar la vista en el resto de sus amigos que en realidad estaban ausentes, básicamente se quedó mirando a la nada.

– Eric fue arrastrado por Urchin y por Ollie hacia los asientos en primera fila – Flounder sonrió a la chica mientras comenzaba a mover las manos – Gabriella dijo que los iba a vigilar a ambos para que no volvieran a asustarlo. Personalmente no voy a ayudarla, pero me reiré por ti cuando intenten asustarlo

Ella asintió con una sonrisa. Su nombre fue anunciado en la sala y el corazón comenzó a latirle con fuerza, tragó saliva mientras se volteaba hacia atrás donde el chico estaba mirando la lista, volvió a llamarla por segunda vez y ella vio a sus hermanas nuevamente.

– Esa es mi señal.

– Enséñales a esos tonto que Atlantica tiene a la mejor pianista – Sonrió Andrina ampliamente.

– Tú puedes, Ariel – Attina le dio un abrazo.

Comenzó a caminar hacia bastidores seguida de Sebastián, quien seguía mirando los papeles. Intercambiaron una mirada al cruzar la puerta y enseguida ella fue cegada por la luz que se encontraba del otro lado. Tardó un momento en ajustar la vista al cambio de luz y una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios al sentir sus venas quemar, sus manos cosquillearon y todo lo que ella podía pensar en ese momento era en una potente melodía que subiera la intensidad cada vez que se acercaba el momento para ella.

El miedo atrás y las pesadillas aun presente, se sentía como una pianista completamente renovada, alguien que podía poner dolor en sus melodías por primera vez en su vida y eso… eso no tenía por qué ser algo malo.

– Puesto diez – Sebastián murmuró suavemente.

– Para bien o para mal… no importa el resultado – Ella lo miró nerviosa – Solo tocar…

– Solo tocar…

Continuará…

* * *

 **N/A:** La verdad es que tengo un sabor amargo porque todos los años (cuando tengo una historia en curso) suelo subir un capítulo especial para navidad con temática sobre aquella fiesta, pero este año no pude subir ninguno (aunque solo estoy actualizando dos historias que son Melodía del Corazón y Oscura Pesadila) porque no pude prepararme para ello en especial porque ya tenía los capítulos escritos. Ciertamente tenía planeado una historia especial para navidad, pero no la pude concretar o terminar para la fecha que la necesitaba y por culpa de eso no escribí un especial de navidad, pero la idea la tengo en mente y probablemente la suba el otro año... solo necesito decidir finalmente qué serie o película es la que usaré para ese especial. Me sabe no haber podido subir un capítulo en navidad y evidentemente no lo haré en año nuevo ya que tengo capítulos escritos.

En fin, dejo de decirles cosas que no les interesan y espero que les haya gustado el capítulo de hoy.

~ Comentarios:

\- TsukihimePrincess: Sí, quedó aturdida por un momento.

Ahora sí, termino el capítulo de hoy y nos veremos en el próximo.


	22. En el corazón de la melodía

_**Resumen:**_ _Nadie amaba tanto la música como lo hacía Ariel, excepto quizá su madre. Era una conexión única que existía entre ambas, pero cuando una gran tragedia golpea a la familia real la música dejo de ser alegría para la familia convirtiéndose únicamente en dolor. Años después, cuando Ariel siente que la música que tanto ama se le escapa de las manos y no hay nada más allá del agujero negro, será su familia la que deberá encontrar la manera de escapar del dolor para devolverle la sonrisa a la joven._

~ Disclaimer: The Little Mermaid es una obra escrita por Hans Christian Andersen y una adaptación al cine y a la televisión basada en el libro.

* * *

 **~ Melodía del corazón ~**

 _22  
En el corazón de la melodía_

Se abrazó a sí misma mientras escuchaba las melodías que sus oponentes habían creado, hermosas y llamativas. Todas alegres, todas rápidas, algunas lograban su cometidos y sonaban vacías, como si el compositor no tuviera un rumbo que tomar al crearlas. Echó un pequeño vistazo detrás del telón, viendo a mucha gente en las butacas, gran parte del reino así como visitantes de otros reinos se encontraban sentados en todo el lugar. El teatro casi lleno. Solo la familia real de Atlantica se encontraba en representación de la realeza, por lo que ella sabía, los otros reyes no vendrían hasta la final, es decir que solo habría dos familias de la realeza presentes cuando el momento llegará. Si ella conseguía entrar en esos finalistas, eso significaría que solo vendría una familia real a Atlantica, ya que ellos vivían ahí (por desgracia).

Sebastián le había contado, luego de haberla inscrito, que cada año el concurso mundial se celebraba en un solo reino y cada año era diferente su anfitrión. Este año le había tocado a Atlantica ser el anfitrión del concurso lo que le hace sentir que fue timada, ya que ella esperaba por fin tener la oportunidad de salir del reino.

Respiró hondo mientras retrocedía para volver a los camerinos cuando chocó con alguien y se tambaleó nerviosa.

– Lo siento, fue mi culpa.

– La mía también – El chico frente a ella le dijo con un tono suave y elegantemente forzado. Tenía el cabello rubio y ojos verdes, era alto y vestía con esmoquin – Mis disculpas

– Está bien – Ella sacudió la cabeza haciendo una reverencia – Soy Ariel

– Sé exactamente quién eres – Inclinó la cabeza con una sonrisa – Mi profesor de música suele pedirme todos los años tener miedo de algunos concursantes, para así estar en guardia e ir con cautela, no subestimarlos jamás y este año me ha pedido que tenga miedo de ti. Personalmente no entiendo la gracia

– ¿Disculpa? – Entrecerró los ojos con curiosidad.

– Te he buscado en internet, sí eres buena con el piano, pero desde hace cinco meses que no tocas, ¿verdad? Un accidente tal vez.

– Eso es información privada, ¿cómo lo sabes?

– Cuando entra en un concurso como este, princesa Ariel, lo mejor es ir precavido y conocer a la competencia. Llevo tres años concursando y he aprendido trucos interesantes.

– Aja…

– Oh, que osadía, ¿verdad? – Sonrió el chico – Olvide presentarme y te trato de menos sin que sepas mi nombre

– No me interesa saberlo tampoco – La chica sonrió sacudiendo la cabeza.

– Duque Philip del Reino Zar – El muchacho hizo una reverencia con una sonrisa airada – Tres veces ganador del concurso de los reinos

– ¿Tres veces? – Ariel inclinó la cabeza con una sonrisa, cejas alzada y perfecta expresión de «no me interesa» – Eso es impresionante

– Realmente debería tener miedo de usted, pero no siento que lo irradie.

– Deberías consultar con mi niñera de hace años, ella aún tiene pesadillas conmigo – Sonrió Ariel con calma – Digo, solo si quieres más información sobre el miedo

– Que graciosa – Sonrió él chico – No estoy preocupado para nada. Cinco meses sin tocar atraen los nervios y la falta de técnica, aunque debo decir que estoy impresionado por la rápida recuperación

Ariel echó un breve vistazo a su mano. Aún tenía las vendas puestas y según el médico, dependiendo de cómo vaya la recuperación y la tocada del concurso, era posible que si lograba pasar a las finales ya no la tendría que usar, siempre y cuando mantuviera los ejercicios y se cuidara como debería. Por otro lado, su vestido plateado resaltaba aún más con las vendas puestas.

– Está bien, tú debes tener miedo de mí y he de suponer que debo tenerlo de ti, pero hay un problema, no puedo temerle a algo que no me interesa en lo absoluto. No vine a ganar, vine a tocar.

– Eso dicen los perdedores.

– O los inteligentes – Ella sonrió – Dime, duque, ¿tocas por la fama o por el placer de hacer música?

Él la miró con los ojos entrecerrados y una sonrisa – Eres una princesa – Metió la mano en su bolsillo – y me tratas como a uno más del montón, incluso cuando tengo un rango apropiado para la realeza

– Nunca se me ha dado bien los temas reales – Ella sacudió la cabeza – Tendrás que disculpar mi… tono irrespetuoso – Sonrió de nuevo – pero no te preocupes, duque Philip, no me olvidaré de ti jamás. Ya sabes, en caso de que algún día decidas visitar el reino y conocer a la familia real

– ¿Intentas intimidarme? – Alzó la ceja con una sonrisa.

Ariel sacudió la cabeza con inocencia – Yo jamás haría algo como eso. A veces es odioso ser una princesa y asistir a los eventos reales, ¿sabes? Pero comprenderás que si alguna vez vienes de nuevo a nuestro reino y yo no estoy presente para darte la bienvenida no es nada personal, ¿cierto?

– Eres una pequeña… interesante, sería la palabra apropiada – Sonrió él chico – Tal vez si debería tenerle miedo a la princesa de Atlantica

– Yo solo vine a tocar.

– Estás en el lugar equivocado. Aquí venimos a competir, si quieres tocar puedes ir a cualquier otro lugar. Si no te tomas esto enserio, no esperes ser considera una pianista digna de ser un rival.

– No es lo que estoy esperando – Ella vio las manos del muchacho, fijando sus ojos en las yemas de los dedos del chico – Tú no tocas el piano, ¿verdad?

– Violoncelo – Alzó las palmas de sus manos revoleando las yemas de este. Algunas tenían una pequeña cicatriz blanca apenas visible – Este es el sacrificio de los que realmente quieren competir y no jugar

– Esa es tu opinión, no la mía – Ariel dijo con un tono seco – pero si quieres pelea, entonces la tendrás

– ¿Vas a tocar para ganar?

– No, voy a tocar para mí, no para los jueces y sin importar en qué puesto quede no me arrepentiré de nada – Ella frunció el ceño – Te lo dije, vine a tocar, no a ganar. Si quisiera ganar, no tendrías oportunidad alguna

– ¿En serio?

– Estuve cinco meses sin tocar en un teatro, pero quién dice que no toque en mi casa – Alzó una ceja con una sonrisa desafiante – Lo que está en internet no lo es todo

Sin esperar ninguna respuesta más, Ariel dio la vuelta para regresar a camerinos, escuchando el sonido de sus tacones hacer eco en el estrecho pasillo hacia el escenario.

– Tengo confianza total en mis habilidades, antes y después de mi accidente – Dijo sin mirar al muchacho – Si realmente quisiera ganarte, habría dado pelea con uñas y dientes, pero nunca me ha interesado competir, solo tocar, así que si tu profesor de música te dice que debes tener miedo de alguien que no tiene interés en ganar, deberías hacerle caso, porque si realmente tuviera interés en hacerlo… las cosas serían diferente

Sebastián observaba el monitor que se encontraba en los bastidores, una sala completamente aislada del sonido del teatro, lo suficiente como para que ella y cualquier otra persona no pudiera escuchar a las personas que estaban en el escenario, pero gracias a los televisores era posible escuchar a los concursantes y verlos. Cuando Ariel se acercó a él colocando una mano en su hombro, lo miró nerviosa, tanto como para que sus manos comenzaran a temblar.

– Nunca me he sentido nerviosa en el teatro y ahora siento que voy a desmayarme, ¿esto es normal? – Lo miró con temor.

Sebastián rió suavemente – Perfectamente normal. Esta es la diferencia entre una máquina y un humano.

– ¿Dices que antes era una máquina?

– No, dije que antes no sentías temor porque estabas acostumbrada a tocar en público, pero como no lo has hecho en mucho tiempo ahora sí sientes temor. Serías una máquina sin sentimientos si no tuvieras temor o te sintieras nerviosa – Él sonrió levemente – ¿Dónde estabas?

– Conversando con el duque de Zar – Ella hizo una mueca – Creo que no le caigo bien y probablemente el Reino Zar no quiera hacer negocios nunca con Atlantica. Papá va a castigarme por causar la disputa

– ¿Por qué siempre tienes que causar problemas?

– Él comenzó – Ella tragó saliva – Son como tiburones, solo buscan intimidar a los concursantes y ponerlos más nerviosos, ¿y sabes qué? ¡Funcionó! A duras penas pude salir de ahí sin que se notará que estaba asustada, pero si me hubiera quedado un minuto más hablando con él entonces se habría notado y ahora estaría en una esquina hundida y llorando

– Te lo dije, los veteranos intentan asustar a los novatos.

– Novato – Ella lloró – Jamás me habían llamado novata en mi vida, no cuando se trata de la música

– Oye, comenzaste siendo novata, ¿no?

– Tú me entiendes – Rodó los ojos. Echó un vistazo hacia el monitor viendo a un chico tocar el violín. La melodía que sonaba a través de los parlantes era fuerte y provocaban ganas de bailar, Ariel retrocedió aguantando la respiración – Yo solía tener nervios de acero y ahora todo lo quiero es sobrevivir

– Hay muchos chicos lo bastante buenos aquí como para que nadie tenga dudas de que son los grandes representantes de sus reinos – Sebastián comentó mientras abandonaban aquella sala.

– De nuestro reino deberías estar tú tocando, no yo

– Ariel, dijimos que no importa el resultado, importa que toques.

La chica torció los labios – ¿Y si quisiera ganar?

– Tú jamás tocas para ganar.

– Sí, lo sé, pero una vez… – Hizo una mueca – Al menos para callarle la boca a Philip

– El duque Philip – Sebastián cubrió su rostro con las manos – ¿El duque Philip es el representante de Zar?

– Tres veces campeón – Ella dijo señalando con los dedos.

– Por supuesto que él sería el representante – Sebastián sacudió la cabeza – pero cuando dijiste que cabreaste al representante de Zar no se me ocurrió pensar que era él. Debí haber hecho la conexión enseguida. Dime que no lo hiciste enfadar realmente

– Yo no diría enfadar, él se estaba riendo. Compartimos una conversación amistosa/desafiante – Hizo una mueca – Escucha, quiero tocar pero si tengo la oportunidad de ganar, quiero hacerlo

– La canción que elegiste es especial, si quieres ganar con esa canción, tendrás que poner todo de ti en ella. Reflejarlo en la melodía, ¿lo entiendes no? Si quieres ganar, no es solo mostrarte a ti misma a través de las notas, es más que eso, es revelar una parte de ti que nadie conoce, verte vulnerable en frente de otros. Esa canción es tuya, tú la escribiste y representa cómo te sientes, te _refleja_ , de eso se trata _Reflection_ , pero si quieres ganar tienes que ir más allá de las notas, Ariel. Puedes conseguirlo, sé que puedes, pero de ti depende hacerlo o no hacerlo.

La melodía del violín se detuvo de pronto. El corazón de Ariel dio un golpe feroz, casi la hizo sentir que aquel órgano estaba intentando abandonar su cuerpo y dejarla a ella a su suerte. Se escucharon aplausos provenir desde las butacas, el chico con el tablero llamó al concursante número nueve y la cuenta regresiva comenzó para ella. Uno más y sería su turno. Solo uno más y tendría que pararse al borde de la salida, sosteniendo su corazón en sus manos para poder tocar.

Camino hacia el camerino dejando a Sebastián a solas. Había algunas mujeres, entre ellas chicas de la edad de Attina que se encargaban de ayudar con el maquillaje de algunas de las concursantes. Ellas simplemente seguían lo que las concursantes pedían, no tenían permitido ejercer su opinión, a no ser que se las pidieran. Ariel casi deseo que Alana y Adella estuvieran ahí con ella.

El vestido plateado que traía puesto era de tirantes y largo, con un corte oblicuo en la parte baja, justo en las rodillas. Había sido un regalo de su padre. Era brillante, precioso que le recordaba a la espuma del mar cuando el sol le daba encima y brillaba como cientos de pequeños diamantes. Respiró hondo mientras peinaba su cabello y luego lo dejaba caer todo sobre su hombro derecho.

Cerró los ojos y se centró en sí misma, ahogando todo el sonido que la rodeaba. Sin saber cuánto tiempo paso, escuchó su nombre advirtiéndole que en dos minutos saldría al escenario. Trago saliva nerviosa mientras se ponía en pie bajo la mirada nerviosa de otras concursantes, de entre las cinco que había, solo una de ellas la miraba con aires despreocupados, una posible veterana. Ignoró las miradas y se encontró con Sebastián del otro lado de la puerta, quien le asentía con una sonrisa.

– Olvídate de todo lo que te rodea y céntrate únicamente en tu música – Sebastián dijo mientras caminaban – Pasaste cinco meses lastimada, dos de los cuales odiaste el piano y en tres de ellos estuviste en rehabilitación. Esas son experiencias, Ariel. No en vano has sufrido tanto, solo piensa que puedes conseguir lo que te propongas.

– Estoy nerviosa – Ella jugó con sus manos.

– Lo sé, pero no olvides quién eres realmente.

– ¿Quién, una princesa que posiblemente acaba de causar problemas entre Zar y Atlantica?

– No. La hija de Atenea y Tritón – Dijo suavemente Sebastián – Tu madre amó la música con su vida y tu padre la amó debido a ella. La música reside en tus venas y en tu corazón. El amor que ambos te mostraron es lo que tienes para mostrarle a los demás. Quizás el rey no es músico, quizá no sabe nada del piano, pero puedo asegurarte que gracias al amor de tu madre, él también sintió amor por la música, un amor que está dormido por el tiempo que ha pasado, pero no ha cambiado. Eso eres tú, un legado de ambos. Cierra los ojos y piensa en lo que ves, ¿es solo oscuridad o es la música que tú también amas?

Ella asintió lentamente, respiró hondo viendo al muchacho hacer una reverencia hacia su audiencia y luego depositar el violín en un pequeño soporte en el suelo, luego salió del escenario lentamente causando que Ariel cerrara sus oídos hacia cualquier sonido externo que no fuera su propio cuerpo.

En el momento en que sus pies comenzaron a hacer eco en el escenario con los aplausos siendo ahogados por completo, su respiración sonando más fuerte de lo normal, ella supo que se había abierto camino hacia el piano negro que se encontraba en el centro del salón, rodeado por algunos instrumentos. Se quedó de pie observándolo, sintiendo la respiración agitarse, el corazón darle varios saltos y sus manos cosquillear. Quiso correr lejos del piano, lejos de la audiencia, pero al mismo tiempo en que deseaba huir, deseaba sentarse y volver a tocar.

Las palabras de Sebastián resonaban en su cabeza: la hija de Atenea y Triton.

Era normal tener miedo después de todo por lo que había pasado, era un daño residual lo que estaba enfrentando, pero no por ello era en vano. Sebastián tenía razón. Antes, cuando tocaba el piano, jamás había tenido una perspectiva llena de temor y horror, llena de nervios que le pedían rendirse antes de intentarlo, pero ahora la tenía y ese mundo que antes había estado bloqueado para ella ahora estaba abierto, con el candado en el suelo y la llave en su mano. Ella era capaz de agregar a sus melodías dolor real si quisiera y era capaz de agregar otro puente más para su música, sus propios sentimientos conectados a la audiencia.

Sus dedos acariciaron las teclas luego de que le diera un ajuste a la banca y levantará la tapa del piano. No tenía partituras porque conocía la melodía de memoria, tampoco era recomendable tener partituras dentro de una competencia, a veces daban mala impresión del compositor (aunque a ella no le interesaba en lo absoluto).

Sin tocar las notas, ignorando a la audiencia, ella cerró los ojos y visualizo la negra oscuridad que tenía delante. Los recuerdos del accidente y de los meses que le vinieron a ello destellaron y para cuando agudizo su oído, ya estaba tocando la melodía sin haberlo sabido.

* * *

– Ahí viene – Murmuró Arista con una sonrisa inclinándose hacia adelante.

– ¿Alguien más piensa que va a desmayarse ahí mismo? – Aquata aguanto la risa.

– Chicas – Su padre miró a las chicas con una sonrisa calmado, esperando que ellas dejarán de burlarse de la menor que se encontraba ahora en el escenario. Sus seis hijas lo miraron con una sonrisa antes de volver a prestar atención al escenario.

– Sería bueno conocer las reglas de este concurso – Attina murmuró sin despegar la vista de la pelirroja que ajustaba el asiento del piano en ese momento – Es decir, tiene un tiempo que llenar, ¿verdad? Pero qué pasa si se detiene a mitad de la melodía o si su canción dura menos

– Sebastián tenía la reglas del concurso – Tritón dijo con calma mirando hacia el frente.

– Uh – Attina quito la vista de su padre mirando hacia el escenario de nuevo. Una suave y delicada melodía había inundado todo el teatro en poco tiempo. Desde el palco real, ella tenía una vista en lo alto de su hermana menor tocar el piano, moviendo su cuerpo al son de la delicada melodía, su cabello se encontraba recogido en su hombro derecho para que no estorbara –imagen, que cuando tocaba en el teatro, Attina había visto muy seguido pero en casa, por el contrario, ella rara vez lo colocaba en su sobre su hombro derecho–.

Era suave y delicada, casi como una pequeña flor que pedía atención de parte de su dueño, que la cuidará y la comprendiera, le diera espacio para crecer y ser como quería ser y no como otros querían. Una flor delicada que necesitaba atención desesperada.

Cerrando los ojos, la suave y delicada melodía resonaba en sus oídos con dolor oculto, incomprensión por parte de quienes rodeaban a su compositor y una mezcla extraña de esperanzas y apoyo junto a aquel dolor.

Los sentimientos de Ariel unificados en una sola melodía que tenía el fin de mostrar la belleza detrás de la tristeza; no, más bien era la belleza de la tristeza misma. El tiempo que la joven pasó tocando el piano se hizo eterno para Attina, quien mantenía los ojos cerrados, inconsciente del hecho de que sus hermanas tras verla a ella habían imitado su acción.

El recuerdo del accidente se hizo visible en su cabeza, Ariel solía decir que la música no podía mentir ni ocultar nada, ¿era por eso que Attina podía ver los sentimientos de su hermana de los últimos cinco meses atrás? ¿Era acaso la melodía que sonaba en ese momento, las lágrimas que Ariel había derramado en una ocasión y la sonrisa en sus labios cuando volvió a tocar el piano luego de superar su propios temores? ¿Era ese el significado de las palabras de Ariel sobre la música siendo un puente entre el compositor y su audiencia? Imágenes iban y venían y aunque seguramente no eran imágenes concretas o reales de lo que había sucedido, probablemente eran lo más parecido a lo que Ariel intentaba transmitir.

La música no podía mentir, no cuando el alma del compositor era desvelada para el público. Attina comprendía ahora qué significaba.

Tras años de asistir a recitales y competencias, ignorar la música que su hermana solía tocar, simplemente mostrar respeto hacia ella mientras usualmente se encontraba en el palco escuchando a escondidas las conversaciones de sus hermanas, quienes definitivamente no les interesaba mantener la boca cerrada durante las presentaciones, por primera vez en su vida sentía que estaba escuchando a Ariel tocar el piano como si fuese la primera vez que ella lo hacía cuando la realidad era que su hermana lleva años tocando.

– Es igual que Atenea – Escuchó a su padre murmurar y estaba segura de que él hablaba consigo mismo y no con ella o con las demás. Prefirió guardar silencio a comentar algo, sentir la saliva recorrerle la garganta al escuchar el nombre de su madre salir de los labios de su padre.

Cuando la música terminó, Attina no supo explicar la sensación que sintió durante ese breve segundo en que hubo un silencio entre el piano y la audiencia.

Lo único que sabía era que la canción de su hermana había sido una clara comparativa entre quién era antes del accidente y después de este. Ella realmente había transmitido sus sentimientos a través de las notas y había creado, no solo una melodía delicada, sino una melodía preciosa que hizo que su corazón se encogiera de dolor. Casi queriendo correr a través del escenario y abrazar a la chica, quitar todo el miedo y el dolor que debió de sentir alguna vez.

Pero el concurso apenas iba a la mitad y aún faltaban otros diez compositores por escuchar. Echó un vistazo a sus hermanas, expresiones indescifrables, no burlas y no tristeza, tampoco compasión. Vio a la muchacha pelirroja de pie en el escenario, respiraba jadeante e intentaba calmar su respiración, las luces del escenario hicieron brillar su piel como si algo le reflejara encima (vaya ironía) ¿sudor? Attina había visto a Ariel sudar a veces cuando tocaba el piano intensamente como ahora lo había hecho antes de acercarse al final de la canción. Los ojos de la pelirroja habían recorrido todo el lugar, pasando desde el palco real viéndola a ella y a sus hermanas, y deteniéndose en la multitud en las butacas de abajo, encontrándose con una sola mirada. No era tonta y sabía que la pelirroja había encontrado aquello que había estado buscando. Probablemente ojos azules que le devolvían una sonrisa maravillada ante la presentación.

El resto del concurso no se hizo menos pesado de lo que había sido antes de que su hermana tocara. Attina tenía que admitir que guardar respeto era cada vez más difícil porque sus hermanas no dejaban de distraerla como siempre. Extrañamente, pese a que todas ellas habían guardado silencio durante la presentación de su hermana menor, ninguna (ni siquiera ella misma) había comentado algo sobre la misma presentación.

¿Qué pensamientos podrían haber cruzado en las mentes de sus hermanas al escuchar la melodía? ¿Qué certeza tenía ella, Atina, de que sus hermanas debieron haber sentido o visto lo mismo que ella? Cada quién era libre de interpretar a su gusto la suave melodía que Ariel había tocado, por lo tanto, la certeza que Atina pedía probablemente no era muy grande debido a esta simple verdad.

– ¿Cuándo viene el descanso?

– No hay descanso, Aquata – Alana murmuró.

– ¿Cómo que no hay descanso? Las competencias tienen descanso.

– Esta no.

– Es una locura.

– Chicas, silencio – Su padre las regañó cuando empezaron a alzar la voz. Attina miró a sus hermanas con una ceja alzada, las dos chicas se encogieron de hombros susurrando disculpas.

– Ese chico es bastante guapo – Adella dijo de pronto inclinándose hacia adelante con una sonrisa en los labios – Me gusta

– Ni siquiera lo pienses – Su padre dijo con un tono frío.

La muchacha castaña sonrió despreocupada, una suave risa nerviosa se escapó de su sonrisa, mientras volvía a recostarse contra su asiento. Su padre alzó una ceja antes de mirar al muchacho que tomaba asiento en medio de la habitación sosteniendo un instrumento grande entre sus piernas. Attina no era un genio de la música, apenas sabía un poco de todo, conocía los instrumentos y sus nombres y poca cosa más, por lo tanto sabía que aquel chico tenía un cello entre sus piernas apoyado, tenía un arco en su mano izquierda y la mano derecha sobre las cuerdas. Ella jamás había visto a un músico zurdo en su vida.

– El duque de Zar – Su padre murmuró.

– Conque duque, eh – Adella sonrió recibiendo un empujón de Andrina – Ni siquiera lo pienses, lo vi primero

– No es verdad – Andrina dijo.

– Tú eres muy joven para novios.

– ¿Con qué cara me estás diciendo eso?

– Chicas – Attina rodó los ojos.

– Quien iba a pensar que Zar enviaría a un duque para una competencia como esta – Murmuró su padre pensativo – Un gran lugar para vivir, enriquecido por los minerales más preciosos del mundo

– En otras palabras, es un reino que prospera en riqueza, ¿no? – Attina alzó la ceja.

Su padre asintió – Intentaron hacer negocios hace un par de años con nosotros, pero Atlantica no es un reino que prospere de la riqueza de los minerales sino de la riqueza del mar. Nuestro reino vive del mar, ahí es donde nuestra riqueza reside

– Sí, por eso comer lenguado todos los días no se vuelve aburrido – Alana rodó los ojos.

Attina aguantó la risa mucho mejor de lo que Arista lo hizo. Su padre las regaño, incluida a Attina, y prestó atención en el joven músico que comenzó a tocar.

La melodía era intensa, fuerte y potente. Attina tuvo que estremecerse forzadamente cuando la escucho, pese a que intento no hacerlo. Aquel chico no mostraba sentimientos, sino que mostraba algo diferente a cualquiera de los artistas que había salido ya al escenario. Mostraba… firmeza, poder. Y la melodía, oh dios, no era mala, era bastante buena –y eso se le quedaba corto.

* * *

– Odio a ese chico – Ariel murmuró mientras miraba el monitor desde bastidores. Sebastián aguanto la risa un momento – Y es bueno, no me sorprende que sea campeón desde hace tres años

Se cruzó de brazos con un puchero en su rostro.

– Sin embargo, tú has estado genial – Sonrió Sebastián mirando hacia la muchacha – ¿Qué piensas?

Ariel sonrió sin mirarlo. Sus dedos aun cosquillaban y su corazón seguía dando saltos ante lo que había sucedido en el escenario. Aun podía verse a sí misma tocando el piano, derramando sus sentimientos en la melodía, derramando todo su ser dentro de ella.

– Se sintió bien – Dijo ella vagamente, una sonrisa en sus labios fue todo lo que Sebastián necesito para saber que si ella dependiera volvería al escenario para seguir tocando. Los nervios de acero habían vuelto en cuanto ella fue envuelta por la melodía y ningún error fue cometido.

– Es una pena que te haya tocado justo antes de un genio de la música como yo – Ariel tensó los hombros volteándose con una sonrisa igual de tensa. Philip había terminado su composición original en algún momento que ella no notó –tampoco le interesaba saberlo– y se había acercado a ella con una gran sonrisa arrogante y superior en sus labios – Supongo que el plato fuerte viene después de lo aburrido

– Es una pena que el violoncelo suene tan bien en las manos de un idiota – Murmuró ella con alzando una ceja – Es un desperdicio

– Ariel – Sebastián dijo entre dientes.

– ¿Celosa?

– Ni un poco. Quiero decir, yo sé tocar el violoncelo, no tengo por qué sentirme así.

– Oh, ¿en serio?

– Prefiero el piano.

El muchacho inclinó la cabeza con una sonrisa – Apuesto a que sí.

– ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

– Cualquiera puede tocar un piano.

– ¿En serio?

– Sí, no es un instrumento completamente difícil, ¿sabes?

– Igual que un violoncelo – Ella se encogió de hombros.

– Parece que estamos de acuerdo en lo mismo – Él sonrió – Está bien, princesa Ariel, me ha convencido. Si logra pasar a los octavos de final puede que considere tener miedo de usted

– Oh, deberías hacerlo y no considerarlo – Ella dijo antes de ser arrastrada por Sebastián hacia otro lado – Odio a ese chico, me pone los pelos de punta

– Yo solo ruego a los cielos que esto cause una gran disputa entre Atlantica y Zar.

Ariel chasqueó la lengua – Podemos vivir sin alguien tan arrogante como él, papá lo entenderá – Resto importancia al asunto mientras se dejaba caer en uno de los asientos de cuero junto a otros participantes que ya habían salido a escena.

El tiempo pasó y el último de los concursantes salió del escenario tras una pequeña reverencia. Ariel intercambio una mirada con el resto de los concursantes, todos con la misma expresión afligida y nerviosa en sus rostros, sabiendo que en un parpadeó el tiempo volvería a pasar tan rápido como un destello y la lista de los ocho concursantes que lograron pasar la prueba estaría colgada en el talón principal del teatro.

– Sin importar lo que diga ese tabloide – Sebastián se acercó a ella – creo que lo hiciste bastante bien

Los ojos azules de la muchacha cruzaron mirada con los ojos verdes del duque, quien con una sonrisa rompió el crucé antes de dirigirse fuera de bastidores con calma. Una mano estaba en el bolsillo de su pantalón y la otra gesticulaba mientras hablaba con un hombre alto de cabello blanco y gafas que ocultaban sus ojos perfectamente.

– Tal vez no lo suficientemente bien – Murmuró para sí misma la muchacha.

– Ariel…

– Lo sé – Ella lo miró con calma – No se trata de ganar, se trata de tocar y creo que estuvo bien, es solo que… mientras tocaba pude sentir que vacilaba antes de tocar algunas notas, creo que no se notó, pero no me gusto esa sensación. Siento que arruino una perfecta melodía

Sebastián asintió lentamente antes de dirigirse hacia la salida de los bastidores. Sin decir nada, Ariel lo siguió con calma tras echar un vistazo hacia el escenario del teatro. Su mano tembló brevemente y su corazón dio un vuelco al pensar en aquella sensación que tanto había extrañado.

Si ella quería podía tocar el piano tantas horas como se le dieran las ganas, podía sentarse en el piano de su casa, beber té como siempre, podía estar en pijama, dormir en el sofá (o caer dormida con la cabeza en el piano), podía tocar tantas canciones como quisiera y bajo las reglas que quisiera. Aquí, en el teatro, ella solo podía tocar bajo las reglas que los jueces ponía, reglas que si bien le favorecían (porque pedían canciones originales) al mismo tiempo le molestaban un poco. Un solo error le costaría la victoria y ya para entonces el concurso dejaría de ser una forma de llegar a las personas y se convertiría en un método de encontrar mejores y peores músicos.

Para Ariel, no existían mejores o peores músicos, buenas o malas canciones, solo existía la esencia y la sinceridad que el compositor depositaba en sus creaciones, nada más que eso. Cuando tocó en el piano, sobre el escenario, para tantas personas que era difícil de saber cuántas eran en total, ella había sentido nervios, cosa rara ya que no era su primera vez. Sus manos habían vacilado en varias ocasiones antes de tocar la nota, casi como si le dijera: «¿estás segura de que esta es la nota correcta?», esa era otra sensación que jamás había sentido. Incluso si se hubiera equivocado con alguna nota ella lo habría resuelto eventualmente y nadie lo habría notado, pero había escuchado que los nervios eran traicioneros, y por tanto era muy posible que de haberse equivocado no hubiera sido capaz de arreglar el error.

Esas imágenes que se le habían aparecido en la mente mientras tocaba la melodía, imágenes del pasado como del presente, imágenes en las que se veía a sí misma teniendo ocho años y tocando el piano por primera vez en un recital, luego imágenes de su primer concurso, imágenes en las cuales tocaba en el teatro de la escuela para algunos musicales, las veces que tocaba en su casa o las veces que ella y Flounder habían acudido al jardín de niños para tocar música con ellos (parte de un programa en que instruía a los jóvenes sobre la música), todas esas imágenes que se le habían aparecido en la cabeza le habían drenado bastante energía. Los recuerdos mezclados con su melodía le dieron un sonido diferente y el accidente que tuvo no se había quedado atrás, había logrado encontrar su propio camino hacia el sonido, expandiéndose por todo el teatro y haciéndole saber a su público que en algún momento de su vida, uno no muy lejano en la cuenta hacia atrás, ella había sufrido tanto como para querer odiar aquello que amaba.

– Eso ha sido impresionante – La voz de Eric la sacó de sus pensamientos. Ella parpadeó un par de veces antes de sonreír al muchacho que se le había acercado – Pero – Hizo una mueca tímida – Urchin se quedó dormido durante tu presentación

Ariel soltó una risa suave – Eso no me sorprende. ¿Flounder le rayo la cara?

– Sí, ¿cómo lo supiste? Le hizo un monóculo y un bigote con marcador permanente.

– Es una broma recurrente – Sonrió ella divertida – Un castigo por así decirlo. Si alguno se queda dormido, hay derecho a rayarle la cara

– Debo decir, que para ser la primera vez que te oigo tocar el piano con tanta pasión como hoy, creo que hay algo que te está molestando – Inclinó la cabeza – Tu melodía era preciosa, llena de recuerdos y de esperanzas, pero había algo amargo en ella

– No es nada – Ella respondió suavemente, se acercó para abrazarlo – no todas las historias cuentan un final feliz, ¿verdad?

– Espero que la historia que planeas contar lo tenga – Susurro suavemente el muchacho.

Ariel sonrió.

– ¿Qué te parece ir a ver la lista de los que pasaron?

– Oh no, siento como si tuviera algo en mi estómago, no una mariposa, sino algo más grande que no deja de aletear y causarme cosquillas – Se estremeció sacudiendo la cabeza – Jamás me había sentido nerviosa aquí dentro, en mi vida, creo que ahora sé cómo se siente la gente normal ante tales circunstancias

– Todo el mundo se siente nervioso alguna vez.

– Sí, bueno, esta es mi área – Ella extendió los brazos – En un día normal (entiéndase por «normal» a antes del accidente) yo no estaría nerviosa, es más, estaría disfrutando de las actuaciones de otros concursantes en lugar de tener miedo de lo que puedo oír.

– Bueno, bienvenida al mundo real – Se rió él suavemente.

– No es gracioso – Hizo un puchero.

– Lo es para mí.

– ¡Ariel!

La chica alzó la mirada hacia el frente donde pudo ver una gran multitud junto a un tablón de madera clara donde no había nada pegado ni escrito. La muchacha se detuvo observando a la multitud, voces haciendo eco, llantos y alegría, algunos repetían: «el próximo año será mío» o cosas por ese estilo. Ariel hizo una mueca.

– Estamos intentando ver si estás en la lista – Arista se cruzó de brazos con un mohín – pero hay demasiada gente como para ver

– Sí, es normal esto – Ariel chasqueó los dedos mirando hacia su mejor amigo – ¿Listo para ejecutar el plan «echar a un lado a las personas para ver si es un aprobado o rechazado y conseguir un nombre más corto para esta operación»?

– Siempre listo para ejecutar el plan _y_ pienso que no sirve buscar un nombre más corto para la operación si seguimos repitiendo ese nombre tan largo – Dijo El muchacho mientras miraba hacia la multitud – Yo distraigo, tú entras

– Hecho.

Flounder sacó el teléfono celular y rodeó a la multitud dirigiéndose en dirección contraria mientras la muchacha se arrastraba por el suelo para acercarse hacia el tablero y revisar al lista.

– Eh, ¿cómo dices? – Flounder sostenía el teléfono en su oreja – ¿Qué Ray Ray está firmando autógrafos en el teatro y que piensa dar una demostración de su cello? No te creo… Espera, ¿en serio? ¡Consígueme uno!

– ¿Quién es Ray Ray? – Arista alzó una ceja mientras miraba hacia Eric, quien se encogió de hombros.

Las personas en la multitud dejaron lo que estaban haciendo y en manada corrieron hacia el interior del teatro atropellando a quien estuviera en el camino. Flounder se hizo a un lado, a duras penas evitando ser aplastado mientras que algunas de las hijas del rey dieron un salto asustadas.

– Casi me aplastan – Andrina dijo mientras miraba a los presentes – ¿Qué fue eso?

– Nunca falla – Flounder guardó su teléfono.

– Y Ray Ray es… – Arista esperó una respuesta.

El muchacho la miró y chasqueó la lengua – Es un compositor de una pequeña banda instrumental. No suelen cantar, solo tocan instrumentos pero las canciones no suenan como jazz o clásicas, más bien como rock y pop. Son muy populares dentro del teatro, fuera de este son unos don nadie. ¿Ariel?

No hubo respuesta. La muchacha tragó saliva mientras miraba la única hoja blanca pegada en el centro del tablón con una chincheta de color azul. Los dedos la muchacha comenzaron a hormiguear y la canción que había interpretado en el piano resonó en su cabeza por decisión propia.

Respiró hondo y luego se alejó del grupo sin decir ni una sola palabra.

Continuará…

* * *

 **N/A:** ¡Último capítulo del año! Adiós 2018; hola 2019.

Bueno, este es el final de 2018, pero no el final de la historia, yaay! Quise subir este capítulo, porque para mí son casi las 11 de la noche de Diciembre 30, pero ya el día 31 no pensaba en subir un capítulo y tenía ganas de subir un capítulo antes de que termine el año y ya sé que no es un especial de año nuevo, pero bueno... No tengo mucho que decir, este es el capítulo y espero que les haya gustado y nos veremos con el siguiente capítulo cuando 2019 inicie... no sé que día actualizaré, probablemente el fin de semana.

~ Comentarios:

\- TsukihimePrincess: Yeah, pero la verdad es que no quise ponerlo desde la perspectiva de Ariel porque ese momento, esa perspectiva, la tengo reservada para algo más por lo tanto son sus amigos y su familia quienes la verán brillar.

Bien, ahora sí se ha acabado por hoy, nos veremos el próximo fin de semana con el siguiente capítulo así que les deseo un feliz final de año y prospero año nuevo, que 2019 sea para ustedes un nuevo inicio para las nuevas aventuras que se van a escribir en la primera página del libro de la vida.

 _ **Dejen reviews.**_  
 _ **Se despide Lira12.**_  
 _ **Feliz año nuevo.**_


	23. Los recuerdos de la familia real

_**Resumen:**_ _Nadie amaba tanto la música como lo hacía Ariel, excepto quizá su madre. Era una conexión única que existía entre ambas, pero cuando una gran tragedia golpea a la familia real la música dejo de ser alegría para la familia convirtiéndose únicamente en dolor. Años después, cuando Ariel siente que la música que tanto ama se le escapa de las manos y no hay nada más allá del agujero negro, será su familia la que deberá encontrar la manera de escapar del dolor para devolverle la sonrisa a la joven._

~ Disclaimer: The Little Mermaid es una obra escrita por Hans Christian Andersen y una adaptación al cine y a la televisión basada en el libro.

* * *

 **~ Melodía del corazón ~**

 _23  
Los recuerdos de la familia real_

El silencio que rodeaba todo el salón familiar había sido roto repentinamente por una suave y delicada melodía. La chica, que en esos momentos mantenía sus ojos cerrados mientras sus dedos danzaban por las blancas teclas del instrumento que tanto amaba, hizo una mueca con las cejas, molesta por "tap tap" que provenía desde el corredor, al otro lado de la puerta que separaba habitación con el resto del castillo. Mas, a pesar del molesto sonido, sus dedos no cedieron a la presión de otro sonido que luchaba por hacerse escuchar.

La melodía comenzó a volverse más agitada y resonaba con más fuerza por toda la habitación, el sonido envolvía todo lo que rodeaba la habitación y a la misma joven. Quería hacerse oír, quería ser más importante que el tap tap que hacía eco desde fuera y desde luego no planeaba perder contra nadie. Pero ese tap tap era insistente y cuando un sonido grande, algo chocando contra otra cosa, un brutal golpe, hizo que el piano dejará de sonar, la melodía que había ganado fuerza propia no pudo evitar sentirse frustrada por perder la pelea, aunque la batalla no estaba terminada aun.

– ¿Por qué insistes en interrumpirme? – Ariel frunció el ceño, sin voltear a mirar hacia quien acababa de azotar la puerta del salón familiar para irrumpir en la habitación.

– ¿De qué estás hablando?

La chica rodó los ojos. Volvió a posicionar sus manos sobre las teclas y lentamente comenzó a tocar una melodía suave, con agilidad moviendo los dedos sobre las blancas tablas del instrumento.

– Papá viene en camino – La voz de Andrina, que anteriormente había sonado confusa y calmada, se encontraba escapando de su boca con un tono alterado y asustado.

Ariel miró a la chica con sorpresa y repentinamente dejó de tocar, la grabadora que en esos momentos se encontraba sobre el piano, fue lanzada por la ventana (y a Aquata pareció no hacerle gracia, porque desde la piscina emitió un fuerte «¡Hey!»). Andrina se movió rápidamente por la habitación hacia donde se encontraba el televisor encendido, repasando algunos vídeos viejos y caseros que la familia real había guardado con los años. Ella apagó el televisor y luego, en un momento de pánico, arrojo la máquina de vídeo por la ventana al igual que su hermana menor había hecho con la grabadora (Aquata volvió a quejarse desde afuera) y las dos chicas escondieron rápidamente todos los casets que habían tenido sobre la mesa (en todos los lugares posibles: tras el florero, debajo del sofá, detrás de las escaleras, en los muebles, dentro del piano). Finalmente, tras tanto moverse, Andrina se dejó caer sobre el sofá recogiendo una revista de emergencia que había preparado con anterioridad para cuando la necesitara, mientras por el contrario su hermana se quedó sentada en el piano, sonriendo nerviosa sabiendo que si intentaba tocar una sola nota, los casets que estaban escondidos dentro arruinarían la melodía.

Otros tap tap se hicieron oír y en pocos segundos, su padre se encontraba en el umbral de la puerta, golpeando suavemente con los nudillos haciendo que Andrina alzara la mirada de su revista y Ariel se volteara a verlo. No hacía falta decir que ambas estaban tan nerviosas que solo un ciego no podría saber que algo ocultaban.

– ¿Todo bien aquí? – Su padre pregunto mirando a ambas extrañado, claramente sabiendo que algo no estaba bien.

Las dos chicas, presas de los nervios, comenzaron a hablar al mismo tiempo, ambas en direcciones diferentes delatándose cada vez más. Mientras una decía que todo se encontraba bien, la otra se preguntaba por qué algo tendría que estar mal y cuando terminaban de responder, volvían a hablar y esta vez repitiendo lo que la otra dijo. El rey las miró con interés un momento y luego se aclaró la garganta.

– Está bien… – Arrastró las palabras, aun confuso – Solo venía a ver cómo estaba todo

– Perfecto – Ambas dijeron al mismo tiempo.

El rey Triton entrecerró los ojos mirando a las dos chicas y luego se fijó en la ventana abierta que se encontraba junto al piano. A través del claro cristal, pudo ver a Aquata de pie al borde de la piscina, parecía buscar algo en el agua, pero él no estaba seguro de qué estaba buscando o si en realidad tenía algo que buscar.

– Bien – Dijo él con calma – La cena estará lista dentro de unos minutos

– Estaremos ahí, papá – Respondieron las dos. Intercambiaron una mirada, parecía como si estuvieran peleando en silencio por repetir lo que la otra dijo y Tritón sabía que cuando sus hijas peleaban, lo más sensato de hacer era retroceder lentamente sin que nadie lo viera y huir; una pelea entre princesas no podía ser detenida por nadie en el mundo.

– Bien – Repitió él con calma – ¿Han visto a Attina?

Las dos chicas intercambiaron miradas y luego Andrina le sonrió a su padre – Está con Sebastián. Algo aburrido sobre las conexiones que tenemos con otros reinos.

– Demasiado aburrido para mi gusto – Ariel coincidió con la rubia.

Su padre miro a su hermana primero y luego a ella, sus ojos entrecerrados como si intentará descubrir algo.

– Iré a buscarla, necesito hablar algo con ella.

Las chicas sonrieron y antes de irse, el rey les echó una última mirada por encima de su hombro antes de decidir que si algo estaba sucediendo, definitivamente lo mejor era huir antes de verse envuelto en otra pelea por alguna tontería.

Tanto Ariel como Andrina esperaron a que el rey estuviera fuera de la vista de ambas (y de sus sonidos) para dejar escapar ese suspiro que habían estado conteniendo.

– Eso estuvo cerca – Andrina dijo mientras caminaba hacia la ventana. Su hermana mayor se encontraba fuera, sacando los objetos que ambas lanzaron al fondo de la piscina – Pensé que no llegaría a tiempo

– Tendré que volver a grabar la melodía – Ariel masajeó su hombro derecho con una mano – Llevo toda la tarde en esto y no he tenido ningún descanso. Todo mi trabajo se ha arruinado. Esta es la tercera vez que sucede en dos días, si realmente queremos acabar con el vídeo necesitaremos otro plan.

– Se suponía que Arista iba a vigilar a papá hoy – Andrina resopló – pero fue reclutada por Carlotta para pedirle su opinión con respecto al postre de hoy

– Nunca terminaremos – Gimió Ariel mirando a su hermana – Attina tampoco puede vigilar a papá todo el día

– Seria más conveniente que ella lo hiciera – Andrina asintió – Él ni siquiera notaría que oculta algo.

Ariel resopló sobre su flequillo mientras asentía. Se acercó hacia la caja del piano y comenzó a sacar con cuidado los casets que habían escondido dentro. Mientras Andrina la ayudaba, Aquata dio una fuerte patada en la puerta que llevaba hasta el jardín, y entró en el salón familiar con cargando los objetos (ahora mojados y arruinados) que las dos chicas habían lanzado por la ventana. Miro a sus hermanas, enojada y luego dejo caer los objetos sobre la mesa salpicando agua. Su cabello goteaba y al caminar dejaba un rastro de agua detrás de ella.

– ¿Es una broma? Hemos comprado dos veces la misma grabadora y ni hablar de la vídeo casetera, ¿saben ustedes que estás cosas ya no las venden y comprarlas es casi todo un lujo?

– Noticias, Aquata, papá vino a la habitación.

– Okey, no puedo con esto. Casi me dio un infarto cuando vi la grabadora volar hacia la piscina – Dijo la castaña mirando hacia sus hermanas – Necesitamos otra forma de ocultar el proyecto de papá

– Tengo que volver a grabar la melodía – Ariel rodó los ojos apuntando a Aquata con una mano – ¡Claramente necesitamos otra manera de ocultar el proyecto! Yo no debería estar grabando la misma canción tres veces, debería estar practicando la siguiente melodía para el concurso.

– O tal vez deberíamos modernizarnos de una vez por todas – Sugirió Andrina cruzándose de brazos – ¿Por qué no compras un teclado y grabas con un computador como lo hacen ahora los artistas? En cuanto a los vídeos, podemos encontrar la manera de pasarlos a un pendrive

– No pidas imposibles, Andrina – Aquata sacudió la cabeza – Nadie aquí conoce tanto de tecnología como para hacer magia

– Eventualmente tendremos que disponer de la tecnología si queremos unir la melodía al vídeo.

– La gracia del vídeo es hacerlo a la antigua, que se note que no está modernizado – Aquata dijo con calma mirando a sus dos hermanas – Hay que hacerlo de esta forma

– Una forma que comienza a estresarnos a todas – La rubia siguió con su dilema.

La conversación no llegó a proseguir, pues unos pasos se hicieron escuchar por el corredor y cuando las puertas volvieron a abrirse, Aquata sintió que el alma le abandonaba el cuerpo durante un breve segundo. Con la video casetera y la grabadora sobre la mesa, esperaba que su padre le preguntará por aquellos objetos extraños y mojados que estaban en aquella habitación, pero en su lugar, Arista acababa de entrar en la habitación con el rostro rojo y su respiración agitada.

– Papá…

– Ya lo sabemos – Andrina dijo rápidamente.

– Estuvo aquí hace un momento – Ariel asintió con la cabeza, aun sentada en la banca del piano con sus hermanas de pie a cada lado de ella.

– Oh – La chica suspiró aliviada – Pensé que llegaría tarde

– Por suerte para ti, lo vi venir y corrí hasta llegar aquí rápidamente. Tome otro camino para que no me viera.

– Parece que hay que empezar todo de nuevo – Arista observó los objetos dañados.

Aquata rodó los ojos mientras masajeaba sus sienes – Esto no está funcionando.

– No me digas – Andrina rodó los ojos – Lo que tenemos que hacer es encontrar una forma de mantener a papá lejos o bien grabar la canción en otro lugar.

Las tres chicas se miraron entre sí antes de mirar a la menor de ellas que parecía pensar en las palabras de la rubia inconsciente de las miradas sobre ellas. Alzó la mirada parpadeando sorpresa cuando se dio cuenta de que la miraban intensamente.

– ¿Eh?

Andrina hizo un movimiento de cabeza, algo que le hizo pensar a Ariel que estaba siendo demasiado evidente a lo que quería, pero Ariel no comprendía qué quería así que tan evidente no era.

– No lo sé – Dijo rápidamente la muchacha – Podría preguntar en algunos lugares si puedo grabar la melodía, pero no me parece cómodo

– Hay que mantener a papá lejos – Arista dijo mirando a sus hermanas – y todas sabemos que hay tres personas en esta casa que pueden hacerlo

– No – Aquata sacudió la cabeza – No me mires a mí. Pasar el día con papá es aburrido. Yo lo amo, en serio que lo hago, pero preferiría perderme tres competencias antes que estar con él resolviendo asuntos del reino.

– Eso nos deja a Alana y a Attina – Andrina sonrió con malicia – y a Ariel

– Si yo pasó el día con papá, quién va a grabar la canción – La chica alzó una ceja, nada contenta con el comentario de su hermana mayor. Andrina, por otro lado, rodeo con un brazo los hombros de la chica y miro a sus hermanas con una sonrisa.

– No me refería a que lo hagas. Attina está demasiado ocupada con esos deberes del reino, eso todas lo sabemos, por tanto va a negarse rotundamente, pero Alana no tiene nada que hacer, ¿verdad?

Arista asintió – Sí, pero Alana odia la política.

– Pero Alana haría lo que fuera por la mirada de cachorro afligido de cierta personita de aquí, ¿no es cierto? – Andrina sonrió con malicia – Incluso tragarse su orgullo y asistirle a papá durante muchas reuniones y papeleos relacionados con el reino

Ariel parpadeó con sorpresa y luego sonrió poniéndose en pie de golpe – ¡Sí! – Apretó ambos puños mirándolos con una gran sonrisa en sus labios. Claramente de acuerdo con su hermana.

– Esto no va a gustarle a Alana – Aquata murmuró mirando a sus hermanas que se sonreían como si fueran cómplices a punto de cometer un crimen. Se volteó hacia Arista que sonreía divertida ante las expresiones de sus dos hermanas menores – Busca a Adella y consigan otro video casetera y otra grabadora.

Arista asintió lentamente – Iremos mañana a primera hora. Si salimos ahora mismo, papá va a enojarse y la cena estará en cualquier momento.

– Bien, nosotras tres iremos con Alana – Aquata miró a sus hermanas con una mueca – Tengo un mal presentimiento de esto

– ¡Ah! – Ariel dio un salto – Pero mañana tengo algo que hacer así que no grabaré mañana

– ¿Qué quieres decir con qué tienes algo que hacer? – Andrina alzó la ceja.

– Tengo una vida aparte del piano, ¿sabes?

– Me parece difícil de creer.

Ariel le dio un golpe a la chica mientras ambas reían por la broma.

– Ya, entonces tomaremos un día – Aquata dijo con calma – pero seguiremos con nuestras tareas, ¿sí?

– Muy bien, vamos a conseguir que Alana haga lo que queramos – Sonrió con malicia – Dime, Ariel, ¿existe algo que siempre hayas querido?

– Ahora que lo piensas…

– No; alto ustedes dos. Solo vamos a pedirle ayuda a Alana, no a sobornarla para sus propios caprichos – Aquata señaló a las dos chicas que ya se encontraban abandonando la habitación con una gran sonrisa cómplice en sus labios. La castaña soltó un suspiró pesadamente – Siento pena por Alana…

Arista sonrió divertida.

– Estoy pensando en sacarle provecho a esa situación.

– ¿Por qué ustedes tres siempre están en la misma sintonía? – Aquata la miró con una ceja alzada.

– Un pacto entre hermanas menores, supongo yo – Se encogió de hombros despreocupada la chica – Hablaré con Adella e iremos a conseguir las máquinas de nuevo, pero no sé yo si podremos encontrarlas por tercera vez

– Solo esperemos que haya suerte.

* * *

Cuando la muchacha pelirroja le hizo un gesto para que guardara silencio, Eric no supo qué pensar en esos momentos. Se encontraban caminando por los pasillos el castillo de puntillas para no ser descubiertos por nadie y él no podía evitar sentirse nervioso y preocupado. No porque alguien lo descubriera; no, sino porque él jamás había estado en los pisos superiores del pasillo y el hecho de que Ariel le pidiera guardar silencio no era nada reconfortante. Casi sentía que en cualquier momento iba a entrar alguien con pistolas y porras, listo para encerrarlo en la mazmorra más profunda donde nadie lo pudiera encontrar.

Por lo visto, Ariel era toda una aventurera que jamás sentía miedo de nada, incluso si ella misma pudiera salir perjudicada (o alguien que estuviera con ella) y Eric solo podía sentirse nervioso con cada paso que daba.

– Espera, ¿realmente vamos a los aposentos reales? – Él alzó ambas cejas con sorpresa.

La muchacha lo miró sin comprender el problema.

– Si alguien ve que entramos podríamos tener problemas.

Ariel torció los labios pensando un momento antes de sacudir la mano despreocupada – No veo el problema. Mi día sería el mismo de cada semana.

– ¿Cuántas veces te metes en problemas como para que esto te parezca normal?

– Muchas. ¿Quieres dejar de preocuparte? Nada malo puede suceder. ¡Oh dios! – La muchacha se detuvo en seco, lo agarró del hombro y lo empujó por un pasilllo cercano justo cuando unos hombres pasaban por el mismo corredor, ignorantes de que la princesa se encontraba escondida cerca.

– Está todo muy tranquilo, ¿no piensas lo mismo Roy?

– Demasiado tranquilo – Respondió el tal Roy. Eric vio a la chica acercar su oído un poco hacia el pasillo sin descubrirse a sí misma del escondite – Casi demasiado…

– Sí, casi demasiado… – Ambos parecían sonar tensos – Esto no es normal

– Tienes razón – Dijo Roy.

Escuchó pasos alejarse y aun con el corazón latiéndole a mil, Eric pudo ver que Ariel salía de su escondite con completa calma. Esto no era normal, esa chica realmente era un misterio para él.

– ¿Por qué nos escondemos?

– Uhm – Ella parecía pensar en sus palabras – Esta área del castillo está prohibida

– ¡Qué!

– Silencio, nos van a descubrir.

– Si está prohibida por qué estamos aquí.

– Porque aquí estaba la habitación de mis padres antes de la muerte de mi madre – Ella se encogió de hombros despreocupada mientras reanudaba su caminata – Cuando mamá murió, papá prohibió el acceso a esta área y se mudó a otra habitación. Demasiados recuerdos para él, por desgracia él no era el único que tenía demasiados recuerdos. Adella, Andrina y Alana se colaron aquí para buscar viejos vídeos caseros, así que tenían un horario y los puntos de escondite para cuando los guardias pasaran, la rotación de horarios, la hora del almuerzo y entre otras cosas. Robe la información hace unas noches – La chica dijo con calma – Todas las cosas de mamá y lo relacionado a ella está en esta habitación. La más grande y la más empolvada

Eric observó las grandes puertas dobles que se encontraban frente a él, justo donde Ariel se había detenido. Las puertas eran inmensas, pero preciosas. La madera de color tan blanca que ni siquiera parecía madera, al contrario, parecía hecha de azulejos, pero en realidad era madera, simplemente brillaba como si fuera cerámica. Preciosa. Tenía diseños color celestes que le recordaron al mar, los diseños en sí no eran relacionados al mar para nada, pero el color aguamarina se lo recordó a él. Las manijas de la puerta, con forma de ondulación, le recordaron a las olas del mar, pintadas del mismo aguamarina que los diseños de la puerta. La muchacha saco una llave plateada del bolsillo que tenía la forma de una concha marina en un extremo. Introdujo la llave y luego miro a ambos lados esperando no encontrarse con nadie, luego abrió las puertas y por un momento Eric fue cegado por la oscuridad que se encontraba del otro lado delas grandes puertas.

Tardo un momento en comenzar a divisar las siluetas del otro lado y cuando se encontraba pensando en que debían haber traído algunas linternas, sintió que Ariel lo empujaba por la espalda hacia adentro. Trastabillo hacia el interior de la oscuridad. La chica cerró la puerta rápidamente y ambos se quedaron sumidos en la negra habitación.

– ¿Por qué…? – Se detuvo forzadamente cuando la mano de Ariel cubrió su boca un momento. Eric sintió el corazón darle saltos. Del otro lado se escuchaban voces y pasos, parecían alterados.

– ¡Te lo juro, Roy! Escuche que alguien estaba aquí.

– Estás loco. Nadie ha venido aquí en años.

– No, alguien estuvo aquí.

– Seguramente fueron esas princesas de nuevo. No olvides que estuvieron jugando aquí hace unas semanas, ¿recuerdas?

– Ten respeto, Roy, son las hijas del rey – Dijo la primera vez con un tono duro. Sonaba grave y fuerte. Eric se imaginó a un hombre viejo y veterano, mientras que Roy debía ser un joven, debido a que su tono de voz no era muy fuerte ni tan grave – Además, buscaban un dron la última vez que estuvieron aquí. Sabía que había demasiada calmada por aquí

– Creo que ya deberías jubilarte, amigo. Yo no oí nada.

Eric contuvo la respiración en la oscuridad. Los pasos comenzaban a alejarse.

– Parece que se han ido – Dijo Ariel con calma.

– Sí, la pregunta es dónde estamos nosotros. No veo nada. Debimos haber traído algunas linternas o unas velas. ¿Podemos encender la luz?

– No. Nadie ha estado en esta habitación en muchos años – Ariel dijo con calma. Eric parpadeó cuando una luz brillante le ilumino el rostro cegándolo brevemente, cuando pudo ver nuevamente, vio que la chica tenía el celular encendido – Las ampolletas deben estar quemadas o no funcionan. Recuerdo que Adella se había equipado con varias linternas cuando planeaban colarse aquí.

– Fantástico – Rodó los ojos el muchacho mientras sacaba su propio teléfono para iluminar la zona. Apuntó hacia la habitación observando con sorpresa que todo estaba bien ordenado y cubierto con una sábana blanca. Los muebles que se encontraban a un lado estaban llenos de polvo, sobre todo en las esquinas. La gran cama que se encontraba en el centro de la habitación estaba cubierta por una gran manta, de modo que toda la cama parecía solo un mueble más. Ni siquiera los almohadones eran capaces de destacar. Había libros amontonados en las estanterías, todos llenos de polvo y telarañas. El suelo no era de cerámica, por el contrario, tenía una moqueta de color perla cubriéndolo. Las ventanas cerradas, sin cortinas, pero cubiertas con papel periódico impidiendo la vista del otro lado. Eric camino con cuidado por la habitación, sorprendiéndose de lo amplia y espaciosa que era. Llena de objetos que en algún momento debieron haber sido amados por los dueños que dormían ahí. Casi podía imaginarse al rey leyendo por las noches antes de dormir mientras su difunta esposa entonaba alguna melodía con algún piano; solo que ahí no había ningún piano. – Este lugar es más grande que mi departamento y solo es una habitación. ¿Ariel?

Se volteó hacia la chica encontrándola con la mirada fija en el suelo, tenía el celular apuntando en la dirección mientras observaba con sorpresa una marca rectangular que había dejado algún objeto. Ella parpadeó antes de mirarlo con sorpresa.

– ¿Eh?

– Dije que este lugar es inmenso. ¿Cómo encontraremos la caja musical?

– Oh, eso – Ella sacudió la cabeza mientras señalaba varias cajas que se encontraban amontonadas a un lado – Esas son las pertenencias de mi madre. Ropa, cds, partituras, fotos, accesorios. Todo lo que alguna vez le perteneció y la definió se encuentra ahí.

– ¿Ahí tus hermanas encontraron los vídeos?

– No lo sé. No me lo dijeron – Se encogió de hombros. Le echó una mirada hacia el rectángulo marcado en la moqueta y luego camino hacia las cajas – Debe estar aquí, en alguna de estas cajas. Flounder y yo separamos las cajas: objetos a la derecha, ropa a la izquierda

– ¿Y nadie se dio cuenta?

– Es una zona prohibida – Ariel se arrodillo junto a una caja apuntando con su celular – Nadie entra, en especial porque está bajo llave

– Y tú conseguiste la llave…

La muchacha se encogió de hombros – Pasaran unas horas antes de que noten que no está la llave, así que nuestro tiempo es limitado – Ella comenzó a revisar las cajas.

– Está bien, entonces a buscar – Miro dentro de varias cajas, revisando cofres de joyas, de accesorios y muchas otras cosas. Estuvieron en silencio durante un buen rato, ni siquiera se miraban (no es que la iluminación diera para tanto) y finalmente, tras casi media hora de búsqueda, Eric resopló guardando una pequeña caja con un par de ositos de peluche pequeños que vestían de novio y novia en el interior de la caja de empaque – ¿Exactamente, cómo es que luce esa caja de música que estamos buscando?

Apuntó con su celular hacia Ariel, quien estaba sentada en el suelo frente a una caja leyendo un libro. La chica torció los labios cerrando el libro y luego apoyo el cuadernillo en la caja para mover las manos – Es como una especie de caja circular, con los bordes redondos. Es pequeña, pero no tanto, cabe en la palma de las manos. La recuerdo muy bien, porque la melodía que había dentro de la caja la pude escuchar después de casi ahogarme en el océano (no preguntes). Es de color turquesa y tiene diseños como las de mar. Es preciosa, y si la abres, aparte de la melodía, hay dos personas bailando, pero son una sirena y un tritón – Ella dejó de mover las manos para formar la figura de la caja – Me parece que la tapa también tiene forma de una concha

– Tienes una buena memoria – Dijo Eric mientras revisaba nuevamente las cajas.

– Cuando se trata de la música, mi memoria es mejor para recordar a mi madre o lo relacionado a ella, pero si no hay música alrededor, no tengo ni idea de cómo luce ella o sobre sus gustos – La muchacha sonaba frustrada – A veces desearía poder recordar algo sobre ella. Le he preguntado a mi padre, pero él simplemente me habló de mamá y de lo relacionado a la música. Mis hermanas tampoco son un aporte, de vez en cuando dicen comentarios, pero no entran en detalles

– Debe ser difícil para ellos hablar de algo que les duele mucho – Eric recogió un álbum de fotos y lo abrió. Le echó una mirada a Ariel, quien se acercó rápidamente y lo vio con una sonrisa.

– Wow, ¿esa es Attina? Había escuchado que había pasado un tiempo en que amó el color amarillo, pero no pensé que fuera tan grave. Ojala pudiera llevarme esta foto para que la viera.

– ¿Por qué no lo haces?

– Sabrán que estuve aquí y definitivamente tendré muchos problemas – Sacudió la cabeza acomodándose a su lado – Quiero evitar estos problemas, porque la razón por la que estoy aquí es importante. Si alguien lo descubre, no podré entrar a buscar la caja musical

Eric sonrió mientras pasaba las páginas y observaba las fotos de la familia real. Las princesas eran jóvenes, demasiado jóvenes, como para querer compararlas con las chicas que eran hoy en día. Algunas seguían igual en apariencia, pero otras (Arista y Aquata) parecía que habían tenido un cambio radical. Se detuvo a mirar una foto en especifica donde una mujer mayor se encontraba en ella sosteniendo un objeto precioso en sus manos. Parecía que la foto le había sido sacada a escondidas, porque la sonrisa y la postura denotaban sinceridad absoluta en la imagen. Su cabello era largo de color castaño claro, sus ojos color verde esmeraldas expresaban amor hacia aquel objeto en sus manos. Traía un collar con una pequeña caracola en su cuello, de color lila precioso y el atardecer se dibujaba a su alrededor.

– ¿Ella es tu madre?

Ariel dejó el libro que estaba mirando, unas partituras que había encontrado y se centro en la foto que el chico estaba señalando.

– Sí – Dijo suavemente ella – ¡Y esa es la caja musical!

Eric se fijo en el objeto en las manos de la mujer mayor. Era parecido a lo que se había imaginado cuando Ariel lo describió, pero los colores…

– ¡Eso es oro! – Él miró a la muchacha con terror. La chica saco un par de objetos de la caja que tenían enfrente: un cepillo para el pelo, unos peluches y un lápiz labial.

– Sí, está hecha de oro puro – Respondió con calma – Pero solo los diseños y las figuras que bailan en el centro, lo demás es solo cerámica

– ¿Estamos buscando una caja de música… hecha de oro? – Eric trago saliva pesado. Él no debía estar ahí. Podían confundirlo con un ladrón o peor aún, podrían pensar que estaba usando a Ariel para llegar a los tesoros reales. ¡No! Él era inocente.

La chica lo miró con calma un momento, asintió lentamente, despreocupada y luego señaló la figura de la sirena y el tritón – Fíjate bien. Esos son mis padres. Papá mando a hacer la caja musical con un artesano especializado en esos materiales. Le salió bastante cara y tardo varias semanas en realizarse, pero finalmente este fue el resultado. Él pidió específico que los retrataran a ambos como una sirena y un tritón porque mi mamá amaba la leyenda de las sirenas. Ella era una fiel creyente.

– ¿Tú no?

– Es una historia muy bonita, pero solo es eso: una historia – Ariel sonrió con calma – Quizá existieron las sirenas; quizá no lo hicieron. Creo que dejar la leyenda envuelta en el misterio, tiene más magia que resolverlo

Eric sonrió volviendo a mirar la imagen – Sin embargo, tú te pareces mucho a ella.

– Sí, eso dicen las personas – Ariel miró la foto – Es extraño, porque esta es la imagen que veo cuando pienso en mi madre tocando el piano, pero si pienso en un día de playa, jugando con mis hermanas, solo veo el rostro de mi madre borroso, como si hubiera una gran mancha sobre ella

Eric sonrió levemente mientras sacaba la foto del álbum y se la entregaba a la chica – Bueno, ahora tienes algo para no olvidarla nunca. Incluso si no puedes verla en tus recuerdos fuera de la música, aquí puedes verla e intentar ponerle rostro a tus recuerdos. Nadie tiene que saber que tienes la foto contigo.

Ariel sonrió levemente recibiendo la foto – Será nuestro secreto.

Guardaron silencio mientras revisaban las cosas (bueno, Ariel revisaba las cajas, Eric seguía mirando las fotos completamente prendado de ellas). Viéndolas de cerca, casi se podía sentir los lazos de unión familiar, el rieno rebosante de alegría, la familia real envuelta en amor y cariño, sintiéndose completa. Pero al llegar a cierto número de páginas, las fotos dejaron de aparecer y por más que Eric pasaba las páginas no logró encontrar ninguna foto más.

– ¿No hay más?

– Después de su muerte pasaron muchas cosas – Ariel no lo miraba, se encontraba revisando una esfera de plástico que había sacado de las cajas. Parecía tener formas extrañas, como rejas, pero onduladas y por lo que se notaba era hueca por dentro. Eric sentía haber visto ese tipo de esferas antes, pero no estaba seguro de en donde lo hizo, quizá era una pelota de hámster – No hubo salidas familiares, había menos fotos, menos tiempo en familia. Era como si todo se hubiera roto en un segundo.

– Pero parecen muy unidos ahora – Eric comentó cerrando el álbum familiar y depositándolo con cuidado dentro de la caja. Recogió una tiara hecha de marfil, preciosa y brillante, sencilla, hecha de picos.

– No ha sido fácil – Ariel le mostró un llavero pequeño de un tridente dorado – Mis hermanas prácticamente se obligaban a si mismas a pasar tiempo juntas todas las mañanas, me obligaron a mí en el proceso. Caminata juntas, de ida a clases y de regreso a casa. Podrías decir, que incluso cuando nos conocimos, nuestra familia estaba rota. Aunque, eso no es cierto del todo, porque aun así siempre nos hemos apoyado. Si alguna tenía un problema, ninguna dudaba en ayudarla. Yo solía pasar menos tiempo con ellas debido a que mis hermanas odiaban el piano, luego del accidente, pasaron tantas cosas que de algún modo se siente, no solo para mí sino para cualquiera que pueda verlo (Flounder me lo dijo), como si nos hubiéramos unido de golpe y no de forma forzada. Mis hermanas comenzaron a tolerar el piano hasta el punto en que ya no provocaba dolor, al menos no tanto como antes. El solo hecho de apoyarme durante el accidente y querer asistir a la competencia deja mucho que decir sobre eso.

– ¿Por qué odiaban tanto el piano?

Ariel se encogió de hombros – No estoy segura. Creo que tiene que ver con la muerte de mi madre.

– ¿Qué quieres decir?

La chica hizo una mueca mientras presionaba una de sus sienes – Me parece que mamá estaba tocando el piano, o quizá estaba escuchando el piano, cuando murió. Lo cierto es que no solo no recuerdo cuándo murió mi mamá, sino que no sé cómo murió. Mis hermanas lo recuerda, quizá no tanto algunas de ellas, pero saben al menos como pasó. A nadie le gusta hablar de ello, pero por lo que sé, ella no murió por enfermedad o por un accidente, sino que la mataron – La muchacha lo miró con intensidad – Es lo que he escuchado, no es que la gente entre en detalles sobre eso. Solo sé que alguien la mato, que hubo un caos y que el piano estaba sonando en ese momento. Mis hermanas odian el piano porque les trae el recuerdo de la muerte de mamá y no puedo culparlas, yo también me sentiría igual si no fuera porque ese es el único recuerdo de mamá y el piano que no puedo ver cuando pienso en él.

– ¿Es un trauma? – Él la miró preocupada.

– No lo sé – Sacudió la cabeza – No me siento afligida cuando pienso en ello y nunca había tenido temor del piano hasta el accidente. Si fuera a preguntarle a Attina cómo murió mamá, ella probablemente me regañaría y me pediría no hacer más preguntas.

– Creo que es injusto y que tienes derecho de saber.

Ariel torció los labios – Sí, yo también lo creo – Ella sostuvo el llavero mirándolo con calma – pero también creo que Attina no quiere contarme porque el piano está involucrado de alguna manera. Antes del accidente, durante años, Attina fue la más flexible a escucharme tocar el piano. Las chicas simplemente solían abandonar la habitación cuando yo tocaba el piano y a veces solo para no molestarlas decidía no tocar el piano, pero Attina siempre estudio con el piano sonando en la habitación. Aquata también entrenaba en casa con el piano sonando, pero ella no cuenta porque dejaba del agua el sonido queda aturdido y solo a veces se quejaba de escuchar el piano mientras nadaba – Rió suavemente – Cuando tuve el accidente todas estaban preocupadas de que abandonara el piano. Al principio seguramente sintieron un respiro, pero mientras más pasaba el tiempo, más comenzaron a extrañarlo y a sentirse incomodas sin el sonido. Vaya ironía. Attina puede ser muy protectora, a veces no lo parece, créeme, pero lo es. Las seis lo son – Sonrió con cariño mirando el tridente pequeño – Sé que Attina tenía una segunda razón para no contarme sobre la muerte de mi madre y lo comprendo, pero últimamente he aprendido que mi mamá no era la persona que yo creía que era – Sus ojos se oscurecieron – De pronto se siente como si realmente nunca la hubiera conocido

Eric guardo silencio, pensando en qué decir y aunque no estaba seguro de lo que debía decir para hacer sentir mejor a la chica, él sonrió levemente.

– Tú sabes sobre mis padres, ¿no? Cuando era niño, yo pensaba que las Industrias Adventures se trataban de una aventura, como indicaba su nombre, creía firmemente que lo que hacía nuestra empresa era llevar aventuras por el mar a los viajeros. Esa fue la razón por la cual comencé a viajar con mi papá a cada reino, normalmente lo hacía pensando que él también buscaba una aventura que cambiaría su vida. Cuando crecí, fue doloroso darme cuenta de que lo que él buscaba era hacer crecer su empresa. No le interesaban los viajes, tampoco las aventuras. Solo quería ser conocido mundialmente por sus empresas de transporte marino. Puedo decirlo con seguridad: me sentí como tú, como si nunca lo hubiera conocido realmente. Pero pensando en ello, en realidad creo que solo conocí la parte de mi papá que yo quería creer que existía… Y lo cierto es, Ariel, que aunque yo conozco las intenciones de mi padre, estoy seguro de que una parte de él realmente sintió amor por los viajes y las aventuras, esa es la parte que yo conocí cuando era niño. Una parte que quiero creer que existe. Yo no sé qué has descubierto sobre tu mamá, no sé si es algo bueno o es algo malo, pero puedo asegurarte que esa parte de ella que te tiene decepcionada no es ni mejor ni peor que lo que sabes de ella. Solo es una parte que existe, es real, pero aquello que tú creías que existía en tu madre no significa que sea menos real. Simplemente es una _parte de ella_ …

Ariel sonrió – ¿Sabes que los reyes en los cuentos de hadas tienen cetros? – Ella preguntó repentinamente, a lo que él asintió – Mi mamá creía que papá también debía tener un cetro, así que para su cumpleaños ella le regalo este pequeño tridente de llavero. Dijo que sería el cetro real del rey. Alana me lo contó hace un par de años – Rió Ariel sacudiendo la cabeza – Aunque debo decir que yo me imaginaba un cetro de tamaño real

Eric se rió tomando el pequeño llavero en sus manos – ¿Un tridente?

– Digas lo que digas, para mí eso es un tenedor – La chica dijo despreocupada mientras Eric reía.

– No parece que vayamos a encontrar la caja musical hoy.

– Tampoco tenía tanta fe de lograrlo hoy – Resopló la chica – El cumpleaños de papá es en una semana y aún no tengo la caja musical. Los octavos de final son en dos días y tampoco tengo la canción preparada, va a ser un desastre esta semana.

– Hey, no puede ser tan malo – Eric dijo sonriendo mientras se ponía en pie – Solo necesitas practicar la canción

– No puedo practicar una canción que no he elegido – Ariel hizo una mueca – _Parte de ella_ … Part of your world

– ¿Qué?

– Hace unos años escribí una canción, una melodía, sobre querer salir de Atlantica para conocer el mundo. Poder explorar todo. Se llamaba Part of your Word. Yo realmente había olvidado esa canción hasta que hablaste de esa parte de mi padre que no conocía, es como un mundo nuevo sin explorar.

– Es impresionante como puedes tomar una cosa y transformarla en otra – Eric recogió el cuaderno que la chica había estado mirando – ¿Estas partituras las hizo tu madre?

– Sí – Ella asintió con calma – Podría tocar esa canción en los octavos de final

– Aun pareces que no crees que has pasado de ronda.

– Es que no lo creo – Ella parpadeó mirándolo – Estaba preparada para perder en las preliminares, pero quería cerrarle la boca al duquecito ese así que cuando estaba tocando cambie varias notas para que la melodía sonará más intensa. No esperaba ganar ni mucho menos, de hecho, casi cometo muchos errores de lo nerviosa que estaba. Si jamás hubiera hecho los cambios mientras tocaba, jamás habría pasado. Quede en el octavo puesto, era imposible con las notas originales de la canción.

– Bien, independiente del resultado, al menos pasaste a la siguiente ronda – Sonrió Eric – Ahora puedes fijar tu meta en lo más alto

– Quiero hacerlo, pero al mismo tiempo no – Dijo la chica sacudiendo la cabeza – Si fijo mi mente en la victoria me olvidaré de la razón por la que toco. Normalmente evito ver a los demás concursantes como rivales porque sé que en el momento en que lo haga, mi música se convertirá en una más del montón y no expresará lo que mi corazón quiere expresar. Pero no puedo evitar que los demás concursantes quieran rivalizar conmigo, siempre me ven como un rival aunque no quiera serlo. Una parte de mí quiere ganar, pero no quiero dejar de lado lo que tengo por una victoria momentánea – Ella resopló – Ganar es la meta de todas las personas que entrar en una competencia, ¿no? Para eso concursan, pero no me interesa ganar, solo me interesa tocar el piano y saber que hay una sola persona a la cual puedo llegar con mi música, por una sola que fuera, entonces puedo sentirme como una ganadora. Esa es mi visión de la música y es la visión con la que fui criada. Mis abuelos, mi madre, Sebastián, e incluso Zeus (un amigo de Sebastián) tienen la misma visión, aunque sus caminos para conseguirla son diferentes.

– Y esa es la razón por la que eres diferente – Eric sonrió tomándola de las manos – El duque de Zar puede ganar cuantos concursos quiera, pero si lo comparas con la ganancia que tienes al tocar tu propia música bajo tu propia visión, él no ha ganado ni una sola vez. Eso me gusta de ti, que tienes una visión de lo que debería ser el mundo que es completamente diferente a las personas, sobre todo cuando se trata de la música. Esto, es lo que hace a ti ser tú. Puedes tocar para ganar y nadie va a reprochártelo o puedes tocar para ti misma y sentirte orgullosa. No es egocéntrico pensar de esa manera. Pero, si realmente decides ganar (o no, da igual) estaré apoyando cada decisión que tomes.

Ariel sonrió levemente, contenta con las palabras que su novio le estaba diciendo. El apoyo incondicional y la comprensión ante su propia visión del mundo.

* * *

Arista se estremeció cuando entraron en la tienda de segunda mano de Scott. Todo el lugar, aparte de tener un aire antiguo y viejo, daba miedo. Montañas de objetos se encontraban en el camino, casi bloqueando el paso. Ropa tirada y colgada de algunos pilares, algunas incluso en unas escaleras. Adella le echó una mirada a ella y luego siguió hacia el mostrador esperando a que el amigo de su hermana menor apareciera, pero cuando no apareció, la joven toco la pequeña campana en el mostrador y espero.

– Este lugar me pone los pelos de punta – Arista comentó mientras recogía un sombrero de paja del suelo.

Pasaron unos minutos, largos y eternos, antes de que el joven de cabello plateado con gafas de aviador en la cabeza apareciera sosteniendo un sándwich en la boca y un televisor con la pantalla rota en los brazos. Él parpadeó viendo a las dos chicas y dejo caer el televisro al suelo (ambas chicas dieron un salto con sorpresa y terror), se tragó el sándwich casi atragantándose con el y corrió hacia el mostrador ociendo varias veces.

– Princesas, cof cof, lo siento – Dijo él sacudiendo la cabeza – ¿en qué puedo ayudarlas? Ya son tres veces las que vienen, debo imaginar que mi tienda ocmienza a ser famosa

Ni Arista ni Adella supieron qué responder, por tanto, en su lugar, decidieron ir directo al grano.

– Lo siento, pero eso no será posible – Scott dijo mientras señalaba el techo haciendo girar su dedo como su estuviera creando un remolino – Me temo, princesa Adella, que la video casetera que le intercambie la semana pasada por ese maravilloso ventilador (el cual ha hecho maravillas para mí) era mi última replica que tenía y en cuanto a la grabadora, qué puedo decir, una grabadora radio ya no las hacen, pero tengo estas pequeñas, las usan los reporteros.

– ¿Cómo que no tienes más video caseteras? – Arista parpadeó sorprendida.

Scott la miró confundido – Sencillo. Significa… que la casetera… que les di… era… la… última…

– ¡Sé que lo que significa! – Arista golpeó el mostrador – ¡Necesitamos una vídeo casetera para reproducir los vídeos! Tenemos que hacer un regalo importante.

– Pues no tengo una vídeo casetera, ¿pero por qué no pasaron los vídeos a un formato digital? – Parpadeó confundido.

– Porque no sé hacerlo – Adella dijo con calma.

Scott torció el gesto mientras chasqueaba la lengua – Está bien. Porque Ariel es mi sirena favorita y una de mis mejores clientes les diré algo que puede ayudarles – Arranco un trozo de tela de una vieja camiseta que estaba colgada a un lado y trazo unos números y unas palabras con un lápiz – Este es un amigo, probablemente lo conozcan. Él tiene una vídeo casetera que puede prestarles, seguramente lo hará si la persona indicada se lo pide, también – Volvió a trazar otro número y otras letras – este es otro amigo mío, también lo conocen, él sabe transformar los videos de casets a digital. Son clientes que a veces vienen para conseguir repuestos

Entregó el trozo de tela y Adella lo miró varias veces – Si esto es una trampa, no te sorprendas de encontrar a varios guardias reales aquí – Advirtió con desconfianza la muchacha.

Scott sonrió con calma – Solo muéstrale el papel a Ariel.

– Es una tela – Corrigió Arista.

– Ella sabrá quiénes son mis amigos – Sonrió con calma.

Arista y Adella se miraron preocupadas durante un momento y esa preocupación se extendió por la cara de sus hermanas cuando más tarde ese mismo día les habían contado lo que había sucedido en la tienda de empeño e intercambio de Scott. Ariel, que hasta ese momento había estado jugando con su celular, nuevamente obsesionada con esa aplicación de música, tomó el trozo de tela en sus manos mientras descansaba sus dedos y observó los números y las letras.

– ¿Qué vamos a hacer? – Preguntó Alana preocupada – No tenemos vídeo casetera ni grabadora.

– Tal vez no debieron haberlas arrojado a la piscina – Aquata miro a sus dos hermanas involucradas en dicho desastre.

Ariel rodó los ojos – No lo habría hecho su Arista hubiera montado guardia como debía – Ella le entregó la tela a Attina – Andrina tenía razón ayer, debemos pasar todo a formato digital

– Pero hacerlo a la antigua sería más entrañable – Dijo Aquata con una mueca.

– Nos estamos quedando sin tiempo, Aquata – Attina dijo con calma. Estaba sentada en la cama de Ariel junto con la pelirroja – Si hacerlo en formato digital ahorra tiempo, debemos hacerlo

– ¿Y cuál es el plan?

– Conozco esos números – Ariel señaló la tela – Es la dirección de Flounder y de Urchin. Ahora que recuerdo, el año pasado ambos ayudaron con el equipo de sonido para una obra de teatro. Ambos ayudarán con el vídeo si se los pido. Le diré a Sebastián que necesito un teclado y luego le pediré a Urchin que me ayude con el programa para grabar la música, eso sí, me gustaría que me prestes tu computadora, Alana, para poder hacerlo.

– Eso suena a un plan – La pelinegra asintió – ¿Qué con papá?

– Él no se dará cuenta si guardamos discreción en todo momento – Attina dijo con calma – Nos dividiremos en tres equipos. Tres de nosotras se encargaran de vigilar a papá, otras tres harán el vídeo con Urchin y Flounder mientras que Ariel graba la melodía, ¿te parece bien eso o necesitas ayuda?

– Uhm, tal vez Aquata podría traerme té y donas – Sonrió divertida la pelirroja – Estoy bromeando. Solo necesito una tarde y tendré la canción lista.

– Suena bien para mí – Arista dijo mientras miraba a sus hermanas – pero me preocupa que nos quedemos sin tiempo o no lo logremos

– Lo terminaremos antes de este domingo – Attina dijo con seriedad mirando a sus hermanas – La competencia de Ariel es en dos días, es decir este jueves. El día viernes puede grabar la canción, a menos que necesites un día de descanso, y nosotras recopilaremos los vídeos en unos solo durante esta semana

– El viernes suena bien para mí – Sonrió Ariel despreocupada.

– Entonces vamos a hacerlo – Andrina dijo con una sonrisa – Tenemos una semana para conseguirlo

– Podemos hacerlo – Arista sonrió – Aun tenemos tiempo

– Y aún podemos hacerlo con un estilo antiguo – Alana torció el gesto mientras pensaba.

– Llamaré a Urchin para pedirle prestado la video casetera y le prometeré no arrojarla a la piscina. Flounder ayudará sin necesidad de que se lo pida – Ariel dijo con calma mirando su teléfono.

– No, no – Adella sacudió la cabeza – No le digas nada de arrojarlo a la piscina

El resto de sus hermanas coincidió con Adella mientras que Ariel parecía confundida ante la reacción que todas habían tenido. Ella aceptó no decirle nada sobre la piscina a Urchin –aunque ella creía que si lo hacía el chico iba a aceptar de inmediato ya que a Urchin le encantaba saber sobre los problemas o los desastres que ella provocaba a diario– y le envió un mensaje pidiéndole ayuda, no explicó en detalles lo que había sucedido (o cómo había sucedido) pero la respuesta fue instantánea y el muchacho, sin vacilar, había aceptado ayudarla. Ella sonrió satisfecha, más todavía cuando le envió un mensaje a Flounder explicándole la situación. El chico ni siquiera le preguntó su quería ayuda, simplemente aceptó ayudarla sin que ella se lo hubiera preguntado.

Sonrió a sus hermanas y luego alzó el pulgar sintiendo la victoria correr por sus venas.

Continuará…

* * *

 **N/A:** Yaay, primer capítulo del año. Felices a todos por sobrevivir a un día de fiesta en el cual (los mayores) solo tienen una misión que lograr: pasar la resaca. Personalmente no me gusta beber así que quede libre de eso, yaay, otra razón para celebrar. En fin, a lo que nos importa: el capítulo de hoy. Inicialmente, este fics no iba a contar con más de 7 capítulo, ¿saben? Pero tras pensarlo decidí que con 7 capítulos la historia podía ser forzada (a menos que fueran largos capítulos, lo cual no me gustaba porque no podía escribir tanto y que quedara bien), entonces decidí moverlo a 15. Con 15 me parecía justo lo necesario para la historia, pero de alguna manera termine alargandolo a... la cantidad que tenemos ahora. Curioso y más curioso. En fin, esto no es lo importante. Lo que iba a decir, con respecto a esto, es que espero no pasar de los 30 capítulos porque no quiero alargar más, de hecho tengo escrito hasta el 24 y medio creo, o hasta la mitad del 25, no estoy segura del todo porque no lo he mirado, pero sé que estoy ya terminando la historia, cerca del final. En cuanto al tema que hemos tratado hoy, la madre de Ariel, tengo 2 caminos para seguir en esta historia y pese a que tengo esos dos caminos ya estructurados en cuanto a historia, me refiero a que sé lo que tengo que escribir, aun no sé cuál de los dos elegir... ahí veré, sobre la marcha, cuando sepa cuál de los dos queda mejor. (Esta es una forma de decir que tengo 2 finales posibles, no pienso mezclarlos porque va a quedar mal, eso lo sé de sobra).

~ Comentarios:

\- TsukihimePrincess: Al principio quería un personaje con el cual Ariel pudiera tener un rival y estuve pensando en utilizar a uno de Disney, pero no me hacía demasiada gracia así que decidí solo tomar un nombre de Disney y con eso crear un personaje completamente diferente. Los reinos no están en guerra así que esos dos, Ariel y Phillip pueden discutir cuanto quieran.

Por cierto, este es un capítulo que me hacía mucha ilusión subir, aunque lo modifique mientras lo escribía, sin embargo planeo usar esa escena en otro momento así que no hay nada de que preocuparse.

 **Bueno eso es todo por hoy, espero que les haya gustado.** **Dejen reviews.**  
 **Se despide Lira12**


	24. Un mundo sin explorar

_**Resumen:**_ _Nadie amaba tanto la música como lo hacía Ariel, excepto quizá su madre. Era una conexión única que existía entre ambas, pero cuando una gran tragedia golpea a la familia real la música dejo de ser alegría para la familia convirtiéndose únicamente en dolor. Años después, cuando Ariel siente que la música que tanto ama se le escapa de las manos y no hay nada más allá del agujero negro, será su familia la que deberá encontrar la manera de escapar del dolor para devolverle la sonrisa a la joven._

~ Disclaimer: The Little Mermaid es una obra escrita por Hans Christian Andersen y una adaptación al cine y a la televisión basada en el libro.

* * *

 **~ Melodía del corazón ~**

 _24  
Un mundo sin explorar_

 _Part of your world_ había sido el título definitivo que Ariel había elegido para la competencia de música. Había tenido tanto que decir y tanto que hacer, que practicar la melodía en dos días no le resultaba nada sencillo. Corregir errores, cuidar el movimiento de sus manos, practicar las partes que le resultaban complicadas, entre otras cosas más. Todo esto iba a ser en vano, porque Ariel sabía que llegado el momento en que tuviera que pararse frente al escenario y tocar, ella cambiaría las notas sin pensárselo dos veces del mismo modo en que lo había hecho con _Reflection_. Para bien o para mal, tenía una pequeña tendencia que la obligaba a cambiar las notas inconscientemente, en su mayoría de las ocasiones esto ocurría porque cuando estaba tocando, inspirada en la melodía y con el corazón rebosante de alegría, era capaz de encontrar una manera de cambiar las notas sin cambiar el sentido de la melodía y a su vez el sonido mejoraba.

Pensándolo fríamente, ¿dónde habían quedado esos días en los que Ariel no necesitaba practicar sus propias creaciones para saber que no cometerá errores? Ella jamás había tenido la necesidad de practicar para un concurso, normalmente solo tocaba la canción un par de veces y luego tocaba otras canciones para distraerse del concurso. Nunca le dio la importancia que merecía porque cuando estaba sobre el escenario sus dedos cobraban vida y tocaban lo que ella sentía en su corazón.

Las únicas ocasiones en las que Ariel tenía que practicar alguna canción varias veces para mejorar su precisión, era cuando entraba en algún concurso de música clásica, lo que sucedía una o dos veces al año.

En retrospectiva, su vida había cambiado bastante y lo peor de todo es que ella podría jurar que no sabía en qué momento sucedió el giro de 360° que dio su vida a un nuevo escenario.

Sin importar si conocía la canción, la melodía y las notas, ella debía practicarla para no cometer errores, pero en su cabeza, con cada nota que práctica, nuevamente se hacía la misma pregunta: «¿Cuándo pasó esto?»

Al caer la noche, todo lo que Ariel podía pensar mientras se encontraba de pie tras bambalinas en el teatro era en la melodía que resonaba en su cabeza, las notas que ella misma escribió con tanta pasión y vehemencia, con tanto cariño y esperanzas, danzando en su memoria mientras sus dedos se movían imaginando las teclas del piano.

– Otro día, otra competencia más – El duque de Zar se acercó con una gran sonrisa en sus labios, una mano en su bolsillo y la otra sosteniendo la solapa de su terno negro que traía puesto.

– Interrumpes mi concentración – Ariel, con sus ojos cerrados, le gruñó al joven con la intención de patearlo fuera de su espacio privado.

– La Atlantica es más bonita de lo que yo esperaba – Comentó el muchacho con calma, ignorando lo dicho por la chica – muy pacifico.

– No voy a liberarme de ti, ¿verdad?

– Regla número 1 de las competencias: si no puedes con ellos, no lo intentes.

– Creo que es una regla arrogante – Alzó una ceja.

– Es la supervivencia del más apto.

– Uhm, si tú lo dices – Ariel se volteó hacia un par de chicos que se encontraban mirando hacia un televisor, sus manos nerviosas se movían abriéndose y cerrándose – ¿Por qué todos parecen tan preocupados? Solo es una competencia, habrá más por venir

El muchacho de cabellos rubio inclinó la mirada hacia un lado y luego se encogió de hombros – Eso es lo que piensan los que son como tú, aquellos que solo tocan por tocar.

– ¿Qué tiene de malo tocar por tocar?

– Nada – Se encogió de hombros despreocupado – Simplemente no es… interesante. Cualquiera toca por tocar, simplemente para satisfacerse a sí mismo, pero otros, como nosotros, tocamos para hacernos con un nombre. Falla aquí y fallarás en las futuras competencias que vienen. Aquellos sin nombre no tienen lugar en el mundo de las competencias ya que tienen tantas probabilidades de ganar como ver nevar en un desierto

– Los nombres no son nada comparados al talento – Ariel sonrió desafiante – y sin embargo aquí estoy yo, ¿no?

– A duras penas – El muchacho correspondió la sonrisa en su mismo tono – Puesto número ocho, último concursante. Podrías decir que si hubieras cometido un solo error no estarías hoy aquí

– O podrías bien decir que quizá sí cometí errores – Ella torció el gesto – pero soy tan buena con el piano que nadie lo notó

– Eso no es posible.

– Quién sabe – Se encogió de hombros despreocupada mientras se volteaba a mirar hacia una de las pantallas donde un chico era el centro de atención. Estaba tocando el violín y la melodía parecía bastante melancólica. Ariel se estremeció ante las esperanzas y la añoranza que señalaban las notas en el aire.

Sebastián tragó saliva mientras se acercaba a la muchacha, sostenía en sus manos una botella de agua que tenía la mitad del líquido en la botella – Creía que estarías muy nerviosa como para escuchar a otros.

– Ese fue mi enfoque durante las preliminares – Ariel murmuró sin mirarlo – Mi enfoque ahora es otro. No me interesa que mis manos tiemblen porque no lo siento, simplemente estoy intentando descubrir ese mundo inexplorado que se encuentra del otro lado de la moneda

– ¿Disculpa?

Ariel sonrió – No es nada – Se encogió de hombros – Es solo que ya no tengo interés por sentirme nerviosa, de hecho creo que mis nervios de acero volvieron. Simplemente quiero tocar y descubrir lo que estoy buscando.

– ¿Estás buscando algo?

– O más bien a alguien.

El hombre de cabellos rojos inclinó la cabeza mirando a la menor, quien ya no le prestaba atención a él sino que volvía a centrar su atención completa en la pantalla que mostraba al muchacho terminar su número con el violín. No sabía cómo explicarlo, ni siquiera para él mismo, pero podía sentir profundidad en las palabras de la chica, no parecía el típico caso de «encontrarse a sí mismo», definir quién era, sino que más bien era algo que se escapaba de su propio conocimiento. La menor de las princesas buscaba algo, quería encontrar algo con desesperación y ella sabía que solo encontraría el camino hacia ese _algo_ en su propia música; su propio corazón.

– ¿Crees que vas a pasar a la siguiente ronda?

– No lo sé – Y no parecía preocupada al responder.

Dos días atrás, Sebastián recordaba claramente su rostro afligido mientras intentaba descubrir qué melodía debía tocar, cuál la definiría mejor a ella y a su situación, cuál era la perfecta y la que la haría pasar a los cuatro mejores. Dos días después, es decir actualmente, la chica no tenía el mismo pensamiento pasado. Era diferente; no, era la misma Ariel que había sido toda la vida. No le interesaba ganar o perder, no le interesaba esforzarse para ganar, simplemente quería tocar y que alguien pudiera ver ese puente entre ella y sus sentimientos. Él no tenía ni idea de dónde provino ese cambio, pero de algún modo le gustaba verlo.

– ¿Por qué _Part of your world_? Escribiste muchas canciones buenas, otras más aceleradas incluso.

– Por qué dices – Ella parpadeó confundida – ¿Por qué no hacerlo? Es un secreto

– Tú realmente eres una persona muy extraña.

– Y a mucha honra.

Sebastián alzó una ceja hacia la muchacha que sonreía ampliamente. Una vez que el muchacho desapareció del escenario, la chica se había puesto en marcha en hacia el centro de toda la atención: jueces, público y demás concursantes. Su rostro sereno no mostraba ningún destello de la chica que había tocado hace unos días atrás _Reflection_ , llena de nervios y dudas, temerosa del resultado. Era como si nunca hubiera existido.

– Enséñame qué es lo que puedes hacer cuando no sientes presión – Sebastián murmuró con una pequeña sonrisa.

Cuando la muchacha se acercó al piano, en el centro del escenario, no supo que pensar cuando sus dedos no temblaron sobre las teclas antes de comenzar a tocar, o cuando no tiro accidentalmente la banca. Ella no estaba segura de qué sentir al saber qué nervios no tenía.

Esa era una sensación que hacía mucho tiempo no sentía. Hasta antes del accidente ella no tenía nervios, no sentía preocupación y sobre todo no se sentía ahogada en el teatro, tras ese accidente, tocar el piano en público era casi una tortura porque su cuerpo reaccionaba hacia los nervios y cosas tontas sucedían: temblaba, tiraba la banca por accidente, cometía errores y tartamudeaba.

Era diferente ahora.

La canción que espontáneamente había elegido tras la conversación de Eric debía marcar un antes y un después para ella. Era su regreso, la canción que tocaría sin sentirse nerviosa, la canción que traía sus nervios de acero de regreso al teatro, ¿y por qué exactamente? Porque ella no estaba tocando para ganar, a diferencia de la última vez que quiso tocar para ganar, ella simplemente estaba tocando para sacar ese pensamiento que le rondaba en la cabeza. Lo que había descubierto de su madre, un mundo nuevo que ansiaba en descubrir; los recuerdos que no podía ver en su cabeza o en sus sueños; todos esos misterios que ella se había propuesto no desvelar solo para mantener la magia que los envuelve. Había mucho que Ariel quería descubrir y mucho a lo que quería pertenecer: su familia, su lugar en el mundo, el piano que la acompañaba siempre.

La canción sonó en todo el teatro transmitiendo esas imágenes en su cabeza, imágenes hechas un lío porque así era su mente en ese momento, sin embargo, no por ello la melodía sonaba menos clara.

Vertiendo sus sentimientos en las notas, su corazón en su melodía, Ariel sabía que la chica que había ido a ese concurso a presentarse a sí misma, enfrentarse a sí misma, había quedado atrás y olvidada, la chica que había decidido en último minuto tocar para ganar con la intención de vencer al duque de Zar, jamás existió y la chica que quería tocar para ella misma era la dueña de cada mirada que había en el teatro, no solo su familia y los desconocidos, sino de los jueces y los demás concursantes. Ella era la dueña de la melodía, la dueña de sus sentimientos y la dueña del escenario completo. No otra persona. Ella era la chica que había encontrado su camino de regreso después de haber explorado lugares en los que jamás había estado, y aun así, con todas estas experiencias, esa chica seguía pensando en que aún existía más por descubrir.

* * *

Sus ojos pegados en el teclado mientras sus dedos se movían por todas las teclas del teclado eléctrico, la joven apenas había prestado atención a lo que la rodeaba, y ni hablar de escuchar los sonidos que la rodeaban ya que sus oídos estaban cubiertos por dos grandes cascos de color aguamarina.

Arista hizo una mueca observando a la chica teclear a gran velocidad, aunque ella solo escuchaba el golpeteo de las teclas y no la melodía que provenía de ellas.

– No ha parpadeado desde que comenzó a tocar – Murmuró hacia Adella que levantó la mirada de la computadora para echar un vistazo hacia la pelirroja.

– Creo que está paralizada.

– ¿Tú crees?

– Posiblemente.

– Pero se está moviendo.

– Sí, pero quizá lo hace inconscientemente.

– Ustedes dos, concéntrense en esto – Alana dijo señalando la computadora en la que estaban trabajando – Prometimos que lo terminaríamos hoy, ¿no?

– Aun no entiendo por qué estoy yo aquí. No recuerdo haber sido parte de este equipo – Arista frunció el ceño.

– Pudiste haber ido con Andrina, Attina y Aquata a la reunión de papá – Adella le sonrió divertida.

– Prenderé una vela por Andrina – Murmuró la rubia sacudiendo la cabeza mientras se imaginaba la expresión somnolienta que su hermana menor debía de tener mientras luchaba por no quedarse dormida.

– Sacamos palitos y todas estuvimos de acuerdo en que no cambiaríamos de lugar – Alana dijo con calma mientras tecleaba – Ya no interesa una competencia de grupos. Debemos terminar con esto

– Aun así – Arista alzó la mirada nuevamente, observando a la pelirroja menear la cabeza mientras tecleaba, a su lado, Flounder traía puesto unos cascos del mismo tamaño que la muchacha y se encontraba jugando con una computadora en un programa que hacía que el cerebro de la joven princesa sufriera un derrame cerebral. Arista era mala para la tecnología y no es que la odiara, pero la tecnología la odiaba a ella.

– Terminó de cargar – Alana dijo mientras alzaba la mirada hacia Urchin.

Las cuatro chicas se encontraban en una pequeña biblioteca dentro del castillo, el único lugar que se encontraría en completo silencio y donde los guardias del palacio no estarían mirando cada dos minutos en busca de algún ladrón o delincuente que intentara atentar contra la vida de la familia real. Temprano, las chicas habían sacado palitos de madera de un vaso, cada punta estaba pintada de un color habiendo así tres palos de color azul y tres palos de color rojo, las chicas que terminaron con los palos de color azul se encontraban en una reunión con su padre, intentando mantenerlo lejos del castillo y estando alerta para advertir a las chicas cuándo el rey decidiera verlas, mientras tanto las otras tres chicas se encontraban recopilando los vídeos para transformarlos en un formato digital y luego poder unirlos a la canción.

Urchin y Flounder habían accedido a ayudar a Ariel cuando ella les había pedido ayuda, naturalmente ninguno de los dos chicos había cuestionado nada cuándo ella lo pidió (lo cual resulto bastante beneficioso, recordó pensar Attina esa misma mañana) y enseguida habían comenzado a preparar el vídeo. Ariel y Flounder por un lado con la canción, y sus hermanas Arista, Adella y Alana por el otro lado con el vídeo.

Urchin, excitado por pasar un día dentro del castillo, no había dejado de dar vueltas por la biblioteca observando no solo los lomos de los libros en las estanterías sino que también estaba mirando cada decorativo que hubiera dentro de las cuatro paredes, por muy insignificante que fueran esos decorativos como los relieves de las paredes, las lámparas en ellas y la araña de plata que colgaba en el centro de la habitación.

El chico, al escuchar a Alana hablarle, dejó en la estantería una figurita de cristal que había tomado en sus manos para mirarla de cerca. Le había llamado la atención aquella figura en especial, porque conocía los gustos de la familia real por el mar y la leyenda de la sirena, por lo tanto, ver un ángel de cristal en lugar de una sirena o un pez le había causado un gran desconcierto y no había podido evitar acercarse a mirarlo más de cerca y a tocarlo, como si no confiara en lo que sus ojos estaban viendo.

– Está bien – El muchacho dijo mientras presionaba un botón en la máquina antigua, sacó el caset negro que salió de ella y luego le señaló a Alana unos pasos dentro de la computadora para luego decirle a Adella que eligiera otra cinta de vídeo – Cuando termine de grabarse esta, repites el mismo paso. Luego de haber transformado todo a formato digital, solo queda entrar un editor de vídeo y comenzar a prepararlo. La música se pone aparte

– Estaremos aquí toda la mañana y toda la tarde – Arista resopló mirando las dos torres de cinco casets que sus hermanas habían elegido – Es mucho trabajo todo esto

– Pero lo vale – Adella dijo con calma.

Alana sonrió torcido – Pudo ser peor.

– Tienes razón, al menos no estoy en esa reunión – Arista suspiró – Soy la única que piensa que papá pensará que es extraño que Andrina esté con él y no tú, Alana

La muchacha pelinegra se encogió de hombros despreocupada – Attina dijo que se haría cargo de ese detalle.

– Es interesante cómo decidieron hacer un vídeo sin saber cómo hacerlo realmente – Urchin sonrió despreocupado.

– Pero ha sido divertido – Adella sonrió mirando a sus hermanas – Había tantos vídeos que muchos de ellos me había olvidado de que existían

– Cómo el primer recital de ballet de Alana – Se rió Arista.

La aludida sonrió con orgullo – Yo fui una gran hada del bosque en ese recital.

Las dos chicas rieron ante la respuesta de ella.

Arista alzó la mirada hacia la biblioteca nuevamente cuando Urchin volvió a darse una vuelta observando cada detalle de ella. Las paredes eran de un color otoñal precioso, había relieves en ella, muchas estanterías y dos mesas grandes con seis sillas cada una. Imagínalo así, un cuadrado que se divide en cuatro cuatros enumerados como 1, 2, 3 y 4. En el uno y en el cuatro se encontraba una mesa con las seis sillas; en el cuadrado dos y tres se encontraba varias estanterías de libros y rodeando todas las paredes había más libros, pero las estanterías eran pequeñas y no eran altas, ya que los ventanales de las paredes no estaban obstruidos. Arista no recordaba cuándo fue la última vez que había ido a la biblioteca del castillo por algún libro o para estudiar, dicho sea el caso, hasta antes de ese día. Se sentía fuera de lugar en ese espacio designado al silencio. Sabía de sobra, sin necesidad de preguntarlo, que Attina pasaba más tiempo que nadie ahí dentro, estudiando con Sebastián, leyendo libros o simplemente buscando un lugar en el cual opacar todo sonido que la molestara. Irónicamente, nunca estudiaba para sus exámenes en ese lugar, sino que lo hacía en el salón familiar cuando Ariel estaba tocando el piano. Ella, Arista, ni siquiera había puesto un pie en esa biblioteca en lo que había pasado de aquel año, ¿cuántos días iban, cuántos meses de ese año habían pasado? Se preguntó si sus hermanas eran como ella o como Attina, ¿pasaban tiempo en la biblioteca o la consideraban un bonito lugar de adorno como ella pensaba de esta habitación?

El eco sordo que provocaban los dedos al golpear las teclas se detuvo, sacando a Arista de sus pensamientos. La muchacha echó una mirada rápida hacia su hermana, que sostenía los cascos contra sus oídos, mientras señalaba algo en la computadora, su amigo movía las manos como si intentara dibujar algo en el aire y luego señalaba la computadora nuevamente. Ella asentía en respuesta y luego presionaba algunos botones, giraba algunas palancas y hacia otras cosas de las que Arista no tenía ni idea de qué eran con el teclado. Luego de un momento, se quitó los cascos y le murmuró al chico.

¿Cómo sonaría la melodía que ella ayudó a crear? La recordaba en el piano. Las tres (Ariel, Aquata y Arista) se habían desvelado una noche creando la melodía para el vídeo y había sido la primera vez que Arista cometía una imprudencia como esa. Jamás se había desvelado en su vida, Alana siempre decía que era malo para la piel y Alana siempre había sido la clase de chica que cuidaba de su apariencia y se preocupaba por detalles que otras personas encontrarían molestos, por lo tanto, si ella lo decía, sus hermanas, incluida ella, siempre optaban por confiar en la mayor. Sin embargo, pese a todo eso, Arista había encontrado un sentimiento de emoción y excitación dentro de sí misma al saber que iba a pasar una noche en vela haciendo algo completamente nuevo para ella. Fue una experiencia agotadora, no solo porque se había sentido frustrada en muchas ocasiones porque no sabía cómo expresarle a Ariel las ideas que tenía en su mente para la melodía sino también porque dormir en el sofá era tan incómodo como se lo había imaginado. Pocas horas de sueño, incomoda en el sofá para descansar, frustración al no poder expresar la melodía que ella había imaginado, hiperactividad por beber mucho café… todo se resumía a una experiencia agotadora, pero una que valía la pena.

Pero a pesar de cómo sonaba en el piano, Ariel le había dicho a ella y a Aquata que la melodía no sonaría del mismo modo que sonaba en el piano. Ella había explicado, en resumidas cuentas, que el teclado eléctrico tenía la opción de cambiar sonidos, como por ejemplo hacer que no sonará como un piano sino como una trompeta, lo que hizo que Arista sintiera excitación de nuevo al querer escuchar la melodía transformada. Se preguntaba si ella también debía ayudar a su hermana con la canción, pero sabía que nadie conocía más de música que Ariel y por eso ella solo sería un estorbo en el camino, una piedra que la haría caer y retroceder más de una vez. Necesitaban la canción pronto.

Las horas pasaban y después de largas horas en las cuales tuvieron que transformar los vídeos, finalmente se encontraban editando para que se viera bien. Alana no sabía mucho de edición, al menos no más de lo que Arista sabía, pero ella se sorprendió de saber que Adella conocía un poco más del tema que ellas. La muchacha tenía grandes ideas sobre cómo debía ser el vídeo, lo visual de este, y muchas de esas ideas, tenía que admitir, habían sido creadas por sus hermanas cuando estaban eligiendo los vídeos. Esto ayudo bastante ya que podían avanzar más rápido, las ideas que Adella recordaba y las ideas que proponían le resultaron fantásticas a ambas hermanas.

– Está bien – Urchin escuchó atentamente. El muchacho era el cuerpo detrás de todo. Había tenido paciencia para estar atrapado cinco horas en la biblioteca con las tres chicas, enseñándoles lo básico y ayudándolas con los problemas y ahora, ayudándolas a editar. Él no daba ideas, simplemente hacía lo que ellas pedían, de modo que el vídeo quedaba a la creatividad total de las hijas del rey, tal y como debía ser y querían que fuera – Si hacemos esto se verá así, ¿qué tal?

– Me gusta – Arista dijo con una sonrisa.

– ¿Segura? Puedo hacer que se vea más claro.

La chica negó con la cabeza – Creo que está bien.

– Entonces así se quedará.

– _«Te voy a contar una historia de mar que te va a servir de verdad, si una sirena escuchas cantar te pondrá un hechizo especial.»_

Flounder soltó una risa que llamó la atención de todos los presentes en el salón. El muchacho se ruborizo con vergüenza mientras intentaba disimular lo que había sucedido, mientras Ariel sonreía con malicia.

– No recuerdo que tuviera letra la melodía – Arista alzó la voz hacia su hermana menor, que al cantar la melodía había agregado una pequeña estrofa. La pelirroja se encogió de hombros despreocupada.

– No lo hicimos. Descuida, la canción es sin letra, solo es una melodía – La chica respondió sin mirar. Colocó los cascos sobre sus oídos y volvió a repetir las palabras suavemente, la melodía que habían creado con tanto ahínco sonó de fondo con su voz poco antes de que volviera a teclear la melodía.

– Estoy exhausta – Adella estiró los brazos por encima de su cabeza.

– Más de cinco horas en esto – Murmuró Alana mirando su teléfono.

– Debemos terminarlo hoy.

– Solo un poco más de tiempo y estará preparado – Urchin dijo con una sonrisa mientras tecleaba en el computador.

Finalmente, tras tanto pelear con la computadora y haber aprendido algo sobre edición, Arista se dejo caer contra el respaldo de la silla con satisfacción. Urchin hizo unos últimos arreglos y finalmente guardo el archivo declarando que habían terminado. Alana expreso su agradecimiento hacia el muchacho prometiéndole pagar el favor.

– Jamás una princesa me ha quedado debiendo un favor. Me siento poderoso – Urchin dijo para sí mismo.

– Eso no es verdad – Ariel se cruzó de brazos con una sonrisa juguetona – yo te he quedado debiendo favores, ya sabes, como esa vez que tuviste que cubrirme en clases para... – Se detuvo lentamente mirando a Alana con preocupación y luego se aclaró la garganta – uhm... hacer mi trabajo con la ayuda de Flounder sin que el profesor se diera cuenta

Arista rió suavemente cuando Alana rodaba los ojos. Las dos chicas sabían que estaba mintiendo. La pregunta era, ¿en qué la cubrió él? Tal vez habla del incidente, en el cual Ariel jura que no fue su culpa, una de las olla que contenía salsa exploto en la cocina de la cafetería; o tal vez se refería a la ocasión en que alguien tapizo todo el gimnasio con papeles de colores; quizá fue la ocasión en la que... Vale, si Arista tenía que enumerar todos los incidentes dentro de la escuela y en el cual se había considerado a su hermana culpable (y nunca supieron si lo hizo o no) probablemente jamás terminaría de enumerar.

– ¿Terminaste la canción? – Adella pregunto.

– Yo termine mucho rato atrás – Ariel respondió con calma – y le gane a Flounder en un juego de carrera

– Vamos, hiciste trampa.

– Tomar atajos no es hacer trampas, es estrategia.

– No lo es. Solo es adelantar sin problemas.

– Está bien, esto no me interesa – Adella sacudió la cabeza antes de señalar a su hermana con una sonrisa – ¿Entonces cómo unimos las dos cosas?

Flounder sonrió entregándole a Urchin un pequeño dispositivo rectangular de color rojo – Es una carpeta única.

– ¿Hay que cortarla?

– La duración de la melodía es la que acordamos, así que no debería haber problemas – Explicó el muchacho con calma mientras Ariel se inclinaba sobre la mesa.

– ¿Puedes hacer que se escuchen algunas voces por encima? Solo una que otra frase, no todo el vídeo.

– Sí – Asintió Urchin.

Y antes de que Arista se diera cuenta, los tres chicos comenzaron a hablar de computación, edición y música causando que el cerebro de Arista terminara de derramarse. La muchacha, bajo la mirada de los demás, se puso en pie alzando las dos manos rendida.

– Iré por una botella de agua. Mi cabeza me duele – Gimió la chica. Ariel alzó un dedo, como si quisiera decirle algo, pero se lo pensó mejor y no dijo nada. Su hermana, Arista, observó el teclado que la chica había dejado en la otra mesa y pensó que su hermana menor querría algo de té, puesto que solo había estado bebiendo agua todo el día en lugar del típico té que bebía siempre (cuando ella lo probó durante la creación de la canción, Arista prometió no darle una segunda oportunidad). Se encogió de hombros y salió de la biblioteca con la intención de despejarse un poco.

– Eso duele – Gimió la muchacha nada más al salir de la biblioteca y chocarse con alguien. Parpadeó confundida viendo a su padre de pie frente a ella. Su corazón dio un vuelco y el alma le abandonó el cuerpo – ¡Papá! – Alzó la voz con tanta fuerza para que sus hermanas la escucharan – ¿Qué haces aquí?

– Necesito unos documentos que se encuentran aquí. ¿Qué haces _tú_ aquí? – Él la miró como si tuviera dos cabezas y claro, Arista comprendía el por qué lo haría.

Arista balbuceo una respuesta. Aun con el corazón saltado y el alma fuera de su cuerpo, no supo como reaccionar ante la presencia de su padre. ¿Es que acaso él intencionalmente estaba intentando descubrir su regalo de cumpleaños? No le sorprendería, si tenía que ser sincera. Al igual que ella misma o que cualquiera de sus hermanas, su padre también tenía una vena curiosa y una vena juguetona que le impedía no intentar descubrir lo que le ocultaban. Vio a Andrina y a Attina acercarse a ellos, ambas jadeantes y rojas por el calor, seguramente habían corrido un buen tramo para llegar ahí.

– Hey, papá – Attina jadeó – Yo buscaré los papeles, tú deberías volver a esa reunión

– Sí, dejar a Aqua no parece una gran idea – Andrina asintió.

– Pero yo le pedí a Attina que se quedará – Él frunció el ceño.

La muchacha parpadeó nerviosa – Sí, cierto, pero creo que yo debería buscar los papeles. Sebastián me ha enseñado mucho y quiero asegurarme de que recuerdo todo, ¿y qué mejor oportunidad que revisar las estanterías buscando viejos archivos?

– Solo me tomará un minuto. Seré más rápido – Su padre ignoró a sus hermanas y entró en el lugar. Arista, saliendo de su temor solo para entrar en pánico, vocalizo en silencio y gesticulo con las manos mirando a sus hermanas quienes hacían los mismos gestos al no saber qué hacer. Las tres chicas corrieron tras su padre que revisaba unas estanterías antes de detenerse a mirar a los cinco chicos que se encontraban sentados en la mesa.

 _«Se acabo»_ , se dijo a sí misma Arista cuando vio que su padre se acercaba a los chicos.

– ¡Toma el atajo, el atajo! – Ariel señaló la pantalla.

– No. Usa el turbo, es más rápido – Adella sacudió la cabeza.

– ¡El atajo! – Ariel repitió.

– ¡Muerde el polvo, Flounder!

– ¡Eso es trampa! El atajo no debería existir.

Alana sacudió la cabeza señalando la pantalla – Vas en último lugar, ¿cómo es posible?

Arista parpadeó confundida mientras miraba a sus hermanas. Attina le sacudió el hombro, buscando alguna explicación, pero ella no sabía qué responder por lo que solo se encogió de hombros.

– ¿Chicos qué están haciendo aquí?

Alana miró a su padre con una sonrisa – Probábamos un juego de carreras.

– Eso veo – Él inclinó la cabeza – ¿Por qué aquí?

– Es culpa de Ariel – Adella respondió con una sonrisa – Ella nos arrastró aquí para que probáramos su juego y Alana estaba leyendo aquí, así que nos quedamos

Para comprobar su coartada, Arista vio a Alana levantar un libro que se encontraba en la mesa y se sorprendió de no haberlo notado antes. El nuevo teclado de Ariel y la computadora de Alana no se encontraban a la vista, solo estaba la computadora de Flounder donde estaba instalado el juego de carreras.

– ¿Me puedes culpar? Me dijiste que estaba viciada al juego de piano de mi celular y ahora estoy viciada este juego de carreras – Su hermana menor se encogió de hombros despreocupada.

– Arruina mi tiempo de estudios – Alana murmuró con calma – pero es divertido

– Está bien – Su padre entrecerró los ojos caminando hacia uno de los libreros. Reviso tres libros antes de sacar unos papeles de dentro de uno de estos, mientras tanto sus hermanas y los dos chicos volvían su atención hacia la carrera nuevamente.

Cuando su padre abandonó la biblioteca, dejando a los jóvenes escapar un suspiro pesado y aliviado, Arista miro a sus hermanas conteniendo el aliento.

– ¿Dije agua? Creo que quise decir unas donas y chocolate para calmar los nervios.

Alana rió suavemente y Ariel le guiñó el ojo asegurandole que tenían todo controlado.

– Supongo que ya no es necesario vigilar a papá más tiempo, ¿cierto? – Andrina alzó una ceja.

– Media hora más, como mucho – Adella respondió con calma.

– Hecho. Volvamos con él, Aqua debe haberse quedado dormida en esa reunión – Attina sonrió a Andrina quien asintió con la cabeza.

– ¿Creen que lo sospecha?

– Sí – Arista, junto a sus tres hermanas, respondió de forma automática y sin vacilar.

Definitivamente su padre sabía que algo le ocultaban, quizá aun no descubría que era un vídeo, pero pronto lo sabría. Por suerte para sus nervios, después de ese día ya no importaba más ocultar sus actividades inesperadas ya que tendrían el vídeo terminado. Esa noche, cuando el reloj marco la medianoche, Arista no encontró palabras para expresar los sentimientos que fluyeron por su cuerpo entero, sus memorias agitadas y su corazón acelerado, fueron lo único que supo decir con seguridad que estaba sucediéndole. El vídeo que reprodujeron en la computadora de Alana, para que todas pudieran verlo (junto a una versión muy cansada y agotada de Aquata, producto de haberse quedado sola en la reunión y casi haberse dormido) juntas.

Ella lo amó.

Las imágenes, los vídeos, la ambientación y la melodía.

Definitivamente, sin pensarlo dos veces, su padre lo iba a amar.

De eso, dudas no tenía.

Continuará...

* * *

 **N/A:** Otro capítulo más, yaay...

~ Comentarios:

\- TsukihimePrincess: Es que tienen un sexto sentido... estoy segura... o quizá las paredes hablan y tienen ojos, por eso ellos saben que algo ocultas. Uhm... eso es interesante, no podré confiar nunca más en mis propias cuatro paredes.

Bueno eso ha sido todo por hoy, no tengo mucho más que decir así que... nos veremos en la próxima, bye bye.

Dejen reviews.


	25. La melodía de las olas

_**Resumen:**_ _Nadie amaba tanto la música como lo hacía Ariel, excepto quizá su madre. Era una conexión única que existía entre ambas, pero cuando una gran tragedia golpea a la familia real la música dejo de ser alegría para la familia convirtiéndose únicamente en dolor. Años después, cuando Ariel siente que la música que tanto ama se le escapa de las manos y no hay nada más allá del agujero negro, será su familia la que deberá encontrar la manera de escapar del dolor para devolverle la sonrisa a la joven._

~ Disclaimer: The Little Mermaid es una obra escrita por Hans Christian Andersen y una adaptación al cine y a la televisión basada en el libro.

* * *

 **~ Melodía del corazón ~**

 _25  
La melodía de las olas_

Ariel torció los labios mientras miraba la multitud de hojas que tenía en sobre su piano. Necesitaba una canción, solo una canción y no tenía ni idea de cuál podría ser la que le ayudará a pasar los cuartos de final. Solo estaba a dos presentaciones de sostener el trofeo en sus manos y restregárselo a la cara a Zar (esperando no convertir esto en una guerra, claramente). Soltó un resoplido contra su flequillo mientras se dejaba caer en la banca con la cabeza en las manos.

¿Debería crear una?

No, no tenía tiempo para eso.

¿Qué debía hacer en esta situación?

Mientras más tiempo lo pensaba más se inclinaba de un lado a otro para luego regresar al inicio de su pregunta.

Necesitaba un plan.

– Ya lo sé, pensé que se le iban a salir los ojos cuando me vio con el celular en la mano. Quiero decir, yo jamás la había visto así en mi vida, pero ya ves tú, un mensaje como ese no puede ser visto por algunas personas. Es vergonzoso.

La muchacha sentada en el taburete parpadeó un par de veces volteándose hacia la entrada del salón familiar donde pudo ver a Alana entrar en la habitación. Sostenía su teléfono contra su oído mientras miraba sus uñas, las cuales desprendían un intenso aroma a esmalte, recién pintadas y probablemente recién secas. Sus ojos daban la impresión de que estaba vagamente revisando la pintura y quizá otra de sus hermanas habría notado que pese a que era una expresión vaga, Alana realmente estaba escaneando cada detalle de las uñas: la pintura correcta, sus uñas bien limadas, dedos limpios, entre otros detalles; pero Ariel era distraída y desde luego jamás hubiera pensado que algo que parecía aburrido pudiera ser todo un proceso rápido.

Como fuera la cosa, eso no cambiaba la situación en la que estaba: ella intentando resolver su dilema y Alana distrayéndola con su voz.

Rodó los ojos y por primera vez en su vida se puso en los zapatos de sus hermanas (solo un decir, ya que ella tiene siete hermanas y ponerse en los zapatos de todas sería algo extrañamente anormal y raro… ¿verdad?). Decidió que la voz de Alana era demasiado irritante para sus oídos, así que recogió todo el manojo de papeles que estaba sobre el piano y tras meterlos en una carpeta de forma apresurada salió por la puerta más cercana alejándose del interior del salón, sin notar la expresión confundida de su hermana mayor.

La piscina.

Dulce y refrescante agua de la piscina. Un día caluroso, el agua tranquila y apenas meciéndose por el viento. Sí, Ariel podía sentarse en el borde, meter sus pies en el agua y revisar sus papeles mientras pensaba en la canción que le funcionaría a ella para el concurso.

¿Podía… cierto?

¡No!

Esa era la respuesta.

La música del pequeño parlante que estaba conectado era muy molesto para sus oídos, quizá más irritante que la voz de Alana y el agua salpicaba para todos lados cuando Aquata llegaba a un extremo y luego se regresaba al otro. La muchacha debía estar entrenando porque nadie que se considerara normal usaría este método para relajarse en el agua.

Nuevamente (poniéndose en los zapatos de sus hermanas) se alejó del jardín de la piscina y rodeó el castillo con los papeles en la mano.

Había sido echada de su propio piano y de la piscina, ¿de dónde más la iban a echar? ¿Los rosales? Adella estaba regándolos y mientras lo hacía cantaba una suave canción que la hacía confundirse con sus propias melodías. Dos veces Ariel tuvo que volver a leer su partitura por haber comenzado a tararear la canción que Adella cantaba.

¿Su habitación? Andrina estaba "estudiando" y sí, para Ariel esa palabra iba entre comillas porque pese a que la cama de Andrina estaba llena de libros, la chica estaba jugando con una consola portátil. Tenía el cuerpo sobre la cama, de espaldas, y la cabeza colgando del borde. Hablaba mientras jugaba quejándose cuando las cosas iban mal para ella o celebrando cuando ganaba.

¿La biblioteca? Su último recurso y el último lugar de donde la habían echado. Attina tenía montañas y montañas de libros, y a diferencia de Andrina, ella no estaba "estudiando", simplemente estaba leyendo por diversión. Vale, quizá no suena tan mal, es una biblioteca… hay que guardar silencio… es el lugar perfecto, ¿verdad? ¡Error! Había tantas montañas de libros que cada vez que ella miraba sus partituras no podía evitar desviar la mirada hacia los libros preguntándose si la montaña se vendría abajo o no. Lo peor de todo, es que Attina no estaba realmente leyéndolos, parecía que los estaba organizando.

Era impresionante que la echaran desde cinco lugares en menos de una hora. ¡Enserio! Qué sucedía hoy en día que no podía concentrarse en sus asuntos.

Después de haber dado vueltas por varios lugares, distraerse con muchas cosas y caminar en círculos por todo el castillo, decidió ir al único lugar en donde encontraría silencio para poder concentrarse, el único lugar de este mundo en el cual las personas que eran como ella comprendían su sufrimiento: El teatro.

…

La cara que se le quedó cuando vio a Arista en el escenario del teatro, jugando con un saxofón, fue todo un poema.

Sus ojos parecían brillar como nunca Ariel lo había visto. Sostenía el instrumento de cuerno en sus manos, lo alzaba contra la luz, lo baja y lo volvía a alzar, como si estuviera probando qué tan pesado era. Junto a ella, la banda de Ray Ray se encontraba dándole indicaciones sobre el instrumento, casi como si la invitarán a tocarlo. Ariel tenía que admitir que era una pérdida de tiempo, sus hermanas no estaban interesadas en la música, aunque por la expresión de Arista… bueno, iba a replantearse esa respuesta.

Y nuevamente se vio obligada a salir de otro lugar más por la presencia de sus hermanas. Ella en serio necesitaba concentrarse y ellas no se lo permitían. Si repasaba su situación, se daba cuenta de que era exactamente eso lo que le molestaba y no la dejaba concentrarse: la presencia de sus hermanas; no otra cosa. ¿Por qué? Probablemente porque había estado tan acostumbrada a estar a solas cuando tocaba música o cuando pensaba en sus canciones que para ella difícil distraerse, ahora con la presencia de todas no podía evitar sentirse sofocada.

No podía decirse a sí misma que lo odiara, parecía que todas se habían unido de golpe después de ese accidente y más ahora con el regalo de cumpleaños de su padre, pero vamos… ¡necesitaba tiempo para ella sola!

– Un respiro debe ser mucho pedir, porque por donde voy mis hermanas están ahí – Ariel resopló estirando los brazos hacia los lados sobre la arena. Después de tantas vueltas dadas, termino en la orilla de la playa con Flounder como su compañía.

– Eso es lo que sacas por tener siete hermanas mayores – El muchacho dijo con calma.

La chica se estremeció cuando el agua toco brevemente sus pies antes de volver hacia abajo. Los rayos de sol sobre su cara se sentían cálidos, no sofocante.

– ¿Has pensado en qué canción harás?

– Todo lo que he pensado es en que quiero alejarme de mis hermanas – Murmuró ella – Incluso fui al teatro, ¡y Arista estaba ahí! ¿Puedes creerlo? Estaba con la banda de Ray Ray

– ¿Lo dices en serio? – Su tono sonó burlón – ¿Desde cuándo a ella le interesa la música?

– Odiaba el piano, no la música, pero ciertamente es la misma pregunta que yo me hago.

– Tienes buen material aquí.

– ¿Verdad? Pero no hay ninguna que realmente me haga decir: «¡Esta es la elegida!»

– Puede que sea difícil si solo piensas en pasar a las finales.

Ella resopló sentándose en la arena. Echó un vistazo hacia su mejor amigo que se encontraba sentado un poco más arriba, donde el agua no tocaba la arena, revisaba sus partituras con interés, pasando de una a otra. Mirando a su alrededor, inclinó la cabeza con curiosidad cuando vio que no había mucha gente por aquellos lares. Esa no era una playa privada, así que Ariel no entendía por qué la gente iba a perder su tiempo en una playa atestada de gente cuando ahí mismo no había mucha gente.

– Tal vez no sea tarde para escribir una canción nueva.

– O tal vez sí lo sea – Ella resopló – El cumpleaños de papá es justo después de la competencia. ¿Cómo puedo escribir una canción sabiendo eso?

– No le veo la relación.

– Quiero decir, piénsalo de esta forma por un momento. Escribir una nueva melodía requiere tiempo y concentración, y más que eso, requiere una idea. ¡Una idea que no tengo!

– Sigo sin ver esa relación.

– El caso es que el cumpleaños de papá es al día siguiente y aún sigo buscando la caja de música. No puedo escribir una canción ni mucho menos tengo tiempo para hacerlo.

– ¿Aun no hay suerte?

– Estoy empezando a pensar que papá se deshizo de ella – Suspiró la muchacha mirando a su mejor amigo – El cambio de guardia es en una hora. Volveré a la habitación a buscar la caja, pero si no la encuentro supongo que tendré que darme por vencida

– Bueno, lo intentaste, no se puede decir que no.

Ella resopló – Cambiando de tema, ¿hay alguna canción ahí que te conmueva?

– Sí, todas lo hicieron cuando las escribiste por primera vez – El muchacho dejó caer las hojas a su lado – He escuchado cada una de ellas en estos años así que no siento nada por ellas. Lo siento, no eres tú, soy yo… Estoy aburrido de la monotonía.

– Vamos, soy Ariel: la menor de siete princesas, pesadilla de las niñeras, dolor de cabeza de los guardias, líder de las aventuras y razón de las risas. No existe la monotonía a mi alrededor – La muchacha dijo con orgullo y un tono presumido. Flounder rodó los ojos aguantando una sonrisa – Si tuviea que escribir una melodía hoy mismo, sería difícil, porque necesito una idea y un tema

– ¿No es lo mismo?

– Un tema para escribir, una idea de cómo quiero que se escuche – Sacudió la cabeza – No es lo mismo

– Sigo pensando que no deberías solo pensar en pasar a los cuartos de final. Tal vez deberías centrarte en tu música.

– Lo intento, pero vuelvo a ver la sonrisa de Philip y me molesta.

– Bueno, lo hiciste bien durante las eliminatorias y los octavo de final. Estarás bien mientras sigas pensando en la música y no en el premio.

– Es posible…

– No, no. Créeme, lo estarás.

La muchacha soltó un suspiró pesado volviendo a dejarse caer de espaldas en la arena. El tiempo pasó y su duda no fue resuelta. Seguía evadiendo a sus hermanas como si se tratasen de una peste peligrosa, recibiendo varias miradas por parte de ellas. Caminaba de un lado a otro por el castillo con el libro de partituras en la mano, mirando las canciones, repasándolas en su memoria y negando con la cabeza cada vez que alguna de ellas no le parecía bien.

– Solo me queda un día para pensar en una canción y aun no sé cuál tocar – Gimió Ariel contra su almohada.

– ¿Eso es lo que estabas haciendo todo el día? – La voz de Alana le llegó desde lejos. Ella frunció el ceño levantando la cabeza de la almohada – Pensé que te habías aburrido de nosotras

– Eso también – Ella asintió Ariel.

– Pareces atormentada – Adella la miró con calma – En parte me siento ofendida de que nos consideres una molestia pero en lugar de regañarte te diré: touché.

La muchacha pelirroja alzó la mirada hacia su hermana mayor con una sonrisa maliciosa encontrándose, por su puesto, cara a cara con la misma sonrisa en el rostro de Adella. La muchacha castaña se dejó caer a su lado en la cama mirando los papeles de las partituras con una mueca confundida.

– Yo no sé leer esto, pero me gusta esta. Tiene un título agradable – Adella señaló una de las partituras con su dedo índice – Como un cuento de hadas. _Once upon a December,_ ¿a qué es bonito?

La chica gimió molesta – Ustedes nunca ayudan en nada importante.

– Eso me ha ofendido – Alana murmuró suavemente levantando la mirada hacia la partitura en las manos de Adella – ¡Denegado!

– Eh, pero si apenas le echaste un vistazo – La muchacha frunció el ceño.

Soltó un suspiró sacudiendo la cabeza. Tras sentarse de rodillas en la cama, echó un vistazo hacia el teclado que se encontraba a un lado de su espacio en la habitación preguntándose si la respuesta era realmente escribir algo nuevo y fresco.

Nuevamente sin respuestas.

¿Y qué quería ella de todos modos? ¿Era necesaria una nueva melodía para tocar? Tenía muchas partituras de las cuales elegir, no necesitaba algo nuevo… ¿cierto?

Cada vez que lo pensaba más su cabeza se sentía como un torbellino que no lograba dejar de girar. Giraba y giraba llevándola a ella al fondo del mar, donde la arena húmeda y algunas piedras le hacían compañía. Los muros eran inmensos y debido a la presión del giro eran impenetrables. Estaba sola en el fondo del océano y desde lo alto del torbellino, miles de partituras se rompían frente a ella dándole a entender que su indecisión estaba causando un gran desequilibrio entre sus deseos y sus necesidades. Las partituras le gritaban con dolor, ¿cómo podía ella considerar algo nuevo cuando las tenía a ellas? No importaba si extendía el brazo para alcanzarlas, la tierra se partía por un maremoto, el torbellino no dejaba de girar y aun cuando ella ya había tocado fondo, por alguna razón siguió cayendo hacia abajo, hacia lo más profundo donde el mar ni siquiera era capaz de tocar: las profundidades del propio planeta.

– ¡No! – Abrió los ojos de golpe despertando de aquella situación extraña en la que se había encontrado en sus sueños. Su brazo extendido, intentando alcanzar la superficie cuando ella caía hacia las profundidades del planeta, donde nadie ha estado antes. Tenía las piernas enredadas en las frazadas de su cama y prácticamente el cuerpo en el suelo, su cabeza daba un dolor punzante en la parte posterior.

– Ariel, tienes una cama, ¿recuerdas? – La voz de Arista la hizo parpadear varias veces quitándose el sueño de encima. Echó un vistazo hacia la mesa de noche de Attina donde el reloj marcaba casi media noche. La chica hizo una mueca sentándose en el suelo y bajando los pies de la cama al desenredarlos de la frazada.

– ¿Tuviste un mal sueño de nuevo? – Attina se le acercó preocupada. La muchacha se arrodillo en el suelo ayudándole con el desastre que había dejado en su cama y evitando que siguiera peleando con sus pies y la cama que intentaba mantenerla de rehén.

– Más bien como una pesadilla – Murmuró la muchacha para sí misma – y no importa haberme despertado, sigo atrapada en ella

Attina la miró con una ceja alzada, completamente confundida e inclinó la cabeza esperando saber qué estaba por decir la muchacha, pero en su lugar Ariel se negó a darle una respuesta que aclarara su comentario. Sacudió a cabeza mientras se ponía en pie y frotaba la parte trasera de su cabeza para adormecer el dolor.

– Esta será la última vez que coma una infusión de azúcar que Arista haya hecho – Murmuró la muchacha poco antes de escuchar el jadeo de su hermana mayor, quien la miraba con una expresión molesta.

– No es una infusión, es una mezcla de diferentes dulces.

– No le veo la diferencia – Ariel murmuró sentándose en la cama. Ni siquiera recordaba en qué momento se había quedado dormida, pero considerando lo mentalmente cansada que se sentía no le sorprendía para nada. Observó a sus hermanas con curiosidad: pintarse las uñas, escuchar música, conversar sobre chicos, cosas comunes que solían hacer ellas cuando normalmente ella las estaba ignorando ya sea por estar jugando con su celular o por estar tocando música en el piano. ¿Había diferencia en decir que el juego de su celular era de música? Es decir, si dice que está jugando en su celular con una aplicación de música, entonces está tocando música… de igual manera tocaría música si está en el piano, ¿verdad? ¡BOOM! Le explota la cabeza. Ariel no quería irse por ese camino, no cuando acababa de despertar y su cabeza estaba por dar una vuelta de 360° y quedar el doble de mareada de lo que se sentía. – Necesito aire fresco

Escucho una vaga respuesta de sus hermanas, aunque podía decir con total seguridad que parecían igual de confundidas que ella. Salir al balcón del castillo se sintió como una total liberación de los problemas. Conseguir aire fresco, además de hacerla estremecer, la hizo sentir placer. Se recargó contra el muro del balcón mirando hacia el cielo nocturno. Casi media noche y el aroma marino había perfumado toda Atlantica con su fragancia. Era reconfortante.

Haber crecido junto a la costa marina había hecho que cualquier Atlantiano desarrollara un apego incomprensible al mar. El aroma que desprendía el océano, sobre todo por las noches, era tan embriagante que fácilmente podía considerarse el perfume de platino que distinguía a las personas de Atlantica. Estaban acostumbrados a la marea, muy a diferencia de los visitantes de fuera que solían cubrir sus narices por el aroma fuerte que consideraban una peste molesta. Si es cierto que Ariel había soñado ciento de veces con las miles de aventuras que existían más allá del profundo azul, tantas personas y tantos lugares por conocer, y también era cierto que muchos de esos lugares, esos mundos, estaban lejos del océano, de su hogareño mar… Si alguna vez tenía la posibilidad de viajar lejos, ella definitivamente iba a echar de menos aquella fresca fragancia.

– Apuesto a que no existe ningún otro reino con una vista más hermosa que está – Una voz detrás de ella la hizo voltear brevemente antes de volver a mirar el paisaje que tenía frente a ella.

El mar se mecía suavemente de un lado a otro, las luces de la ciudad iluminaban todo como si fuesen las estrellas del cielo. Una media luna sonreía en lo alto del firmamento con pequeños puntos blancos, algunos emitían más luz que otros y la suave brisa traía consigo el perfume que tanto amaba.

– Yo también lo creo – Ella sonrió apoyando su mentón en la mano sin despegar la mirada del paisaje.

– ¿Todo bien, Ariel? – Su padre camino con calma hasta posicionarse a su lado, observando hacia el frente y aspirando con delicadeza aquel aroma marino.

– No lo sé – Murmuró ella – La competencia es mañana y aun no tengo ninguna melodía que tocar. No sé qué hacer

Su padre, el rey Tritón, rasco su cabeza con una mano mientras torcía los labios intentando comprender sus palabras. La chica rió al verlo desconcertado.

– No es nada, papá.

– No entiendo el problema realmente – Susurró él – Quiero decir, puede que no tengas una canción, pero la encontraras, eventualmente. Tienes muchas, ¿no?

Ariel estiro el cuerpo dejando salir otra risa de entre sus dientes – Exacto – Realmente no estaba segura de qué era "exacto" para ella, si la respuesta de su padre o la respuesta al hecho de que ella sabía que él no tenía ni idea de cuál era su verdadero problema: el simple hecho de no saber qué tocar.

– Desearía encontrar la respuesta a mis problemas.

– Eso puede ser un problema – Triton guardo un momento de silencio antes de continuar – ya que si fuera tan fácil todos podrían salir de los líos, ¿no? Puede, Ariel, que el camino hacia las respuestas sea la verdadera respuesta

– Ahora hablas como Sebastián – Gimió la chica mientras él reía.

– Lo que digo, es que el camino hacia las respuestas es una aventura también y muchas veces obtienes más respuestas mientras avanzas por ese camino en lugar de encontrarlas en la respuesta a los problemas.

– En otras palabras, si sigo dándole vueltas a mis problemas conseguiré mejores resultados que al tener la respuesta de mis problemas. ¿Eso es? Ni siquiera suena a algo bueno.

– Aun eres joven para entenderlo – Su padre respondió con un tono suave y cariñoso – Nunca dejes de buscar

– Gracias, pero no gracias. Esto no me ayuda en nada. Solo me deja en más preguntas – Suspiró la chica abatida.

Hubo un silencio en el cual cada uno de los dos se encontraba en sus propios pensamientos metido como para poder prestarle atención al otro; sin embargo, pese a eso, no se sentía incómodo o pesado, por el contrario, se sentía cómodo. Ariel respiró hondo el aroma marino, recargándose contra su padre mientras miraba hacia el cielo en busca de respuestas.

– ¿Alguna vez te has preguntado si las cosas serían tal como son ahora si mamá no hubiera muerto?

Su padre no respondió enseguida, parecía sumido en sus propios recuerdos y Ariel decidió no molestar o interrumpir esas memorias, mas eso no significaba que no estuviera esperando una respuesta.

– Probablemente serían diferentes – Dijo él con calma – Muchas cosas lo serian

– La vida de una persona puede influir tanto en la vida de otras – Ariel murmuró – En especial cuando esa persona es muy querida por otras

– Uhm, aunque si lo pienso bien, las cosas no serían tan diferentes de cómo son ahora. Seguirías siendo castigada cada semana, Aquata seguiría ganando tantos trofeos como para que no le quepan en la vitrina, Attina probablemente aprendería de ella a ser una buena reina, lo de siempre con todas ustedes – Él rió suavemente – Tu madre tenía un talento especial para comprender a las personas que le rodeaban, irónicamente ella jamás podía entenderse a sí misma. Cuando tenía dudas como las tuyas solía darle vuelvas y vueltas al asunto hasta no llegar a ningún lado

– Voy a adivinar que la respuesta que me diste antes era de ella – Ariel sonrió – ¿Lo era?

– Lo era – Asintió él con una sonrisa – Cuando era más joven hacía lo mismo que tú. Al crecer, ella comenzó a decir que no había nada más revelador que el camino hacia la respuesta y no la respuesta a los problemas.

– Ni siquiera mamá tiene la respuesta a mis problemas – Ariel resopló molesta.

– Solo es un concurso, Ariel, no el fin del mundo. Ganes o pierdas no va cambiar nada. Seguirás siendo tú y seguirás amando la música sin importar nada. Esa es la única ley no anunciada que todos saben. Es incondicional.

– Tal vez debería volver a revisar mis partituras – La muchacha chasqueó los dedos sin prestar atención a su padre – Tiene que haber alguna canción entre todas las que tengo que me grite: «soy la elegida»

– ¿Me estás escuchando?

– Gracias, papá – La chica le dio un abrazo antes de correr hacia el interior de la casa – ¡Seguiré buscando alguna canción!

El rey alzó una ceja confundido, parpadeando un par veces antes de dirigirle la última mirada hacia el reino en el cual el ejercía el control y el poder. ¿Qué acababa de suceder?

* * *

– El lado bueno es que descubriste que tienes canciones que incluso habías olvidado – Flounder intentó animar a su mejor amiga tras depositar una caja llena de libros en el suelo – Hemos revisado todas las cajas y no hemos encontrado nada. Yo no creo que vayamos a encontrarla

– ¡El cumpleaños de papá está a la vuelta de la esquina! – Ariel se dejó caer en el suelo – Tonta caja de música

– Insultarla no hará que aparezca.

– No, pero hará que me desquite un poco – Murmuró la chica escondiendo el rostro entre sus piernas – Hemos buscado y buscado y no hay rastros de la caja de música, ¿dónde crees que esté?

– Si lo supiera o tuviera una pista, ya la habríamos encontrado, ¿no crees?

La chica se encogió de hombros despreocupada.

– ¿No deberías estar preparándote para el concurso? – Flounder se encontraba revisando unos libros con poco interés, no la miraba directamente pero el chico no perdía de vista los movimientos de ella – ¿Elegiste la canción que necesitabas?

– No sé si es la canción definitiva, pero algo es algo – La chica respondió – Decidí usar algo que Adella aconsejó anoche. Termine eligiendo una canción que mi hermana quería y ella no tiene ni idea de qué clase de canción es. Solo la eligió porque le gusto el título

– Eso es mejor que nada, ¿verdad?

– Sí – Ariel suspiró. Siguió revisando las cajas que tenía junto a ella antes de fijar su mirada en una de las esquinas en la habitación, donde un gran cuadrado tenía un color mucho más claro que el resto de la alfombra haciéndolo destacar. En su memoria, Ariel no estaba segura de qué objeto había ahí realmente o por qué fue quitado, pero si le llamaba la atención el hecho de que aquel trozo de alfombra fuera el único iluminado por la luz y la sombra que el tiempo ha establecido a través de los años – Tengo una idea

Gateo hasta aquel rectángulo y golpeo con los nudillos escuchando un sonido eco. Flounder dejó lo que estaba haciendo para mirar a su amiga con sorpresa.

– ¿Recuerdas que este castillo está lleno de pasadizos secretos? – Ella sonrió mirando a su amigo – ¿Lleno de secretos que esperan a que los descubra todos?

– Aun cuando has descubierto tantos, no me sorprende que aun queden algunos – Él suspiró sacudiendo la cabeza – ¿Qué tienes aquí?

– Probablemente un lugar secreto – Ella sonrió volviendo a golpear el rectángulo – Bajo la alfombra debe haber algo interesante. Tenemos un escondite secreto en nuestra habitación. Arista lo utiliza para esconder sus dulces y que papá no sepa que está comiendo más azúcar de lo normal. Este debe ser el mismo.

– Espera, ¿crees que esté aquí la caja musical?

– Solo hay una manera de saberlo.

Lograr quitar la alfombra para poder desmantelar las tablas del suelo no había sido ni fácil ni rápido. Ariel podía jurar que llevaban dos horas intentando quitar la alfombra con las manos, ya que no tenían la posibilidad de ir por unas tijeras y volver sin que nadie se diera se diera cuenta y luego volver a irse. Había intentado usar el apoyo de varios objetos que estaban en la habitación y tras conseguir unos pocos raspones en los dedos finalmente lo logró. Quito el sudor de su frente y con la ayuda de Flounder reviso el interior del agujero hueco que habían encontrado.

Había una caja pequeña, mucho más pequeña que en comparación del agujero que había y al sacarla no pesaba tanto como ella hubiera esperado. Aquella búsqueda del tesoro se sentía un poco decepcionante puesto que esperaba algo más… grande y pesado. ¡Oro, joyas, diamantes! No es que necesitara algo de eso, pero por lo general cuando pensaba en un tesoro solo podía pensar en un tesoro pirata.

– Está abierto – Ariel dijo mirando a su mejor amigo – Podemos abrirlo y ver que hay dentro

Flounder asintió apuntando con la linterna hacia el pequeño cofre – ¿qué es eso?

– Parece una vieja carta – La chica levantó el papel color hueso opaco que se encontraba doblado. Dentro de la caja solo había tres objetos de los cuales solo uno de ellos era conocido para la chica, los otros dos no parecían conocidos ni familiares. Un papel doblado, un matasellos con un dibujo curioso y la caja de música que tanto había estado buscando – Es de mi mamá…

El muchacho se acercó a ella mirando la carta – La fecha, Ariel, mira la fecha.

La chica fijó su mirada en la esquina de la carta. Los números se veían borrosos y escritos con elegancia, pero legibles a duras penas.

– Es del día en que Attina nació – Ariel dijo revisando la caja – Espera, hay siete cartas, una por cada una de nosotras

– ¿Dirigidas a ustedes?

– Eso parece – Ella dijo con sorpresa antes de mirar el matasellos – Nunca he visto con este símbolo antes

– ¿Eso es una concha marina?

– Así parece ser – Ariel asintió mirando el matasellos.

– ¿Qué es todo esto? – Flounder tomó la caja musical en sus manos y la abrió con fuerza. Los engranajes se veían oxidados, la caja tenía una leve capa de polvo y los colores brillantes no emitían ese destello precioso que debería brillar cuando la luz le daba encima. Mucho menos reflejaba el rostro de quien lo tuviera en sus manos. La música tuvo problemas para poder escucharse, parecía que se había forzado a sí misma a ser escuchada, pero finalmente lo hizo y el suave y delicado sonido le trajo a Ariel –quien tenía en sus manos la carta que estaba dirigida a ella– los viejos recuerdos de la canción de cuna de su madre. La letra, la melodía, la sonrisa en su rostro mientras acunaba a sus siete princesas a la hora de dormir. – Es precioso el sonido…

– Hacia muchos años que no lo escuchaba – Ariel murmuró bajando la carta – La música que he intentado recrear en mi piano no se parece en nada a eso. Se escucha… diferente…

Flounder sonrió levemente cerrando la caja musical – Veré que puedo hacer para dejarla como nueva.

– Me llevaré esto conmigo – Ella cerró la caja – El concurso se acerca

– Deberías practicar un poco más.

– Cierto, debería.

Flounder le dio vueltas a la caja musical observando cada detalle viejo y opacado. Él miró a la chica y luego le regalo otra sonrisa.

– Necesitaré la ayuda de un experto en chatarra antigua.

– Suerte con eso – Ella rió.

– No te preocupes. Quedará como nueva.

– Gracias.

* * *

¿Cómo debía decirlo? Ese sentimiento extraño que había tenido, esa sensación que hormigueo en sus dedos…

No había palabras que pudieran expresar lo que ella sentía en ese momento. No importaba si alguien le preguntaba, su boca jamás emitiría un solo sonido explicando aquello.

Fue la primera vez que su corazón dio un salto como ese. Temblaba e intentaba distraer su mente, pero en su cabeza la suave melodía siguió dándole vueltas y junto a ella, las letras en la carta de su madre. Una carta que nunca le fue entregada. Más a pesar de todo, miedo no sentía. Solo un sentimiento inexplicable.

Tan inexplicable que incluso se preguntó si ella tenía derecho de sentirse así.

Solo tenía que tocar la canción que Adella había escogido por ella, una canción que si bien no le daba ningún sentimiento en ese momento, tampoco podía negar que no tuviera ganas de tocar, después de todo fue su hermana mayor quien lo sugirió. Independiente de la razón. ¿Eso no significaba que en realidad sí le daba sentimientos esa canción?

No estaba segura, pero ahí estaba ella, de pie en el umbral que daba hacia el escenario del teatro en donde aquella mujer se encontraba de espaldas a ella, tocando el piano y la suave melodía que aun resonaba en su cabeza.

¿Era real o era solo una fantasía provocada por su ya cansado cerebro?

Se suponía que un chico iba a estar tocando el violín, ¿cierto? Entonces, por qué ese chico no estaba tocando el violín en su lugar. Por qué esa mujer estaba tocando aquella melodía que era personal, una melodía que pertenecía a su familia y a nadie más.

Cabello largo castaño que se meneaba de un lado a otro, delicadeza y gentileza en las teclas, amabilidad y cariño a través de las notas. Ariel sintió el corazón darle un vuelco, la respiración se le enganchó en la garganta y era muy posible que sus pulmones le rogaran por aire que ella no estaba dejando pasar.

¿Realmente esto estaba sucediendo o era la fantasía de su cerebro? ¿Qué era real y qué no?

La carta en su memoria se le apareció como si fuera un flashback conforme avanzaba la melodía preciosa. Sus manos siguieron temblando, sus sueños y deseos se mezclaron junto a la melodía permitiéndole que imágenes antiguas provenientes de un pasado que ahora mismo se veía lejano danzaran junto a las notas.

Se sintió sumergida en el fondo del océano de nuevo, cayendo lentamente sin poder flotar hacia la profundidad del mar, donde la luz no lograba tocar. Esas notas que antes no tenían ni sonido ni dirección cobraban vida, intensidad y gentileza mezclada. El fondo del océano estaba vivo y la música ya no era opacada por uno de los siete mares, las aguas habían eliminado todo obstáculo hacia sus oídos. Un castillo se encontraba sumergido, mujeres nadaban de un lado a otro con colas en lugar de pies, riendo y conversando, una familia jugaba no muy lejos.

Cuando Ariel se recuperó de aquello, se encontró a sí misma justo en al superficie del océano, con el sol dándole a la cara, las aguas brillando de color doradas con la mezcla de azul precioso y el viento jugando con su cabello. Una aleta en lugar de piernas se mecía suavemente para mantenerla a flote. Las olas rompían en las rocas, la espuma cubría la arena y cuando ella decidió acercarse más ya no era una cola lo que tenía en la parte inferior de su cuerpo sino dos piernas humanas que caminaban sobre la espuma que dejaba las olas. El aroma marino perfumó todo a su alrededor y la melodía finalmente ceso junto a su fantasía.

El corazón le latió con más fuerza. En un parpadeó la mujer desapareció y el muchacho junto al violín hacía una reverencia hacia la audiencia.

– Solo uno más y llegaras al top de los mejores – Sebastián dijo con calma.

Su boca se sintió seca.

No dijo nada. Escuchó los aplausos y tras unos minutos camino hacia el piano para poder tocar su canción. Estaba cerrado, el asiento no estaba a la altura que ella usaba y desde luego jamás hubo nadie tocándolo antes. Torció el gesto levantando la tapa de las teclas, Ariel pudo ver el color perlado de cada una de ellas, preciosas y bonitas, delicadas y suaves al tacto. Ajustó la banca y tras sentarse en ella, las yemas de sus dedos acariciaron las teclas sin emitir ningún sonido. Hubo una voz en lo alto de un micrófono que anunció su nombre y la canción que tenía planeado tocar. La multitud aplaudió y ese era el momento en que ella debía tocar.

¿Cómo debía decirlo?

Las imágenes, la melodía, la carta, su corazón, los recuerdos.

¿Podría la canción que su hermana había elegido competir con su propio corazón? Ella debía estar feliz, de hecho lo estaba. Su hermana le había dado un consejo, una canción que tocar, le dio una razón para hacerlo, un sentimiento que seguir y en el cual apoyarse. Entonces, si ella sentía que _Once upon a december_ era la canción que necesitaba y quería tocar, solo porque su hermana se había _interesado_ , ¿por qué no podía tocarla? ¿Por qué sus manos estaban temblando? No de miedo.

Ariel cerró los ojos imaginando nuevamente la fantasía en su cabeza. Los rayos del sol, el mar, la espuma bajo sus pies, las notas danzando en lo profundo del océano.

La gente comenzaba a preocuparse, su audiencia no emitía ningún tono alto, pero sí uno que otro murmullo. El silencio había sido roto y cuando ella abrió los ojos, la sonrisa de la mujer frente a ella era tan real como una fantasía más.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Ariel bajó al tapa del piano, cubriendo las teclas y ras acariciar la madera castaña brillante –ignorando los murmullos que se hicieron más fuertes– se puso en pie con una pequeña reverencia y abandonó el escenario sin lamentar nada.

¿Por qué no podía ella tocar la melodía que había elegido?

¿Por qué ese sentimiento no la abandonarlo?

¿Cómo podía decirlo?

Ella no sentía ningún arrepentimiento por lo que acababa de hacer. Esta era su única respuesta a la pregunta que no se había hecho en toda la noche.

Continuará…

* * *

 **N/A:** No sabría decir si este es o no es el penúltimo capítulo de esta historia, porque de hecho me gustaría que lo fuera, pero como el capítulo 26 aun no lo tengo escrito no puedo estar segura. Quiero que el próximo sea el capítulo final, yo lo veo como el capítulo final y si tengo que hacerlo laaaargo entonces que así sea. Originalmente esta historia no iba a tener más de 7 capítulos, iba a ser una historia rápida y sencilla, sin problemas en la trama, pero conforme escribía pensé en escribir 15 capítulos y luego seguí escribiendo hasta que pensé en 30 y 30 me parecía el número perfecto. Sin embargo, mientras escribía el capítulo 25 me di cuenta de que no tengo cómo, ni quiero, alargar esta historia más de 26 capítulos. El final no era lo que tenía en mente, pero se ha acercado bastante y me siento satisfecha hasta el momento así que quiero seguir así cuando llegue el último capítulo. No sé si me quedaron baches en la trama, pero sí que temas quiero tocar en el capítulo final así que... en fin...

~ Comentarios:

\- TsukihimePrincess: Solo alguien que está acostumbrado a tener problemas puede pasar desapercibido, yay

Bueno, eso ha sido todo por esta semana y sé que me he tardado mucho en subir ese capítulo, pero después de escribir la primera mitad no supe cómo continuarla, fue ahí cuando me di cuenta de que no quería alargar más la historia y decidí darle el giro final (el cual sí estaba planeado de ante mano, eso de que Ariel no tocara en la competencia) en este momento. No sé cuando vendrá el siguiente capítulo, pero espero no tardarme más de lo que ya lo he hecho.

Dejen reviews.  
Se despide Lira12.


	26. De regreso al pasado

Me tarde mucho en subir el final, pero no por las razones que uno pensaría, en parte me había olvidado del final porque cuando llegó el momento de subirlo, aún no lo tenía escrito debido a que estaba muy bloqueada y debido a eso se me olvido, después me acordé pero debido al bloqueo y a las ideas que no surgían no podía actualizar y continuaba en el olvido. Actualmente comence a subir otra historia de Disney, y debido a eso me acordé de que no había subido el final así que cuando me quede bloqueada en esa historia (no la voy a dejar tirada por el bloqueo, en su momento y en su respectiva historia explicaré que ha pasado con ese capítulo) decidí dejarla de lado y escribir este final.

Debo decir que tenía parte del capítuloe scrito, pero me estaba costando mucho el como continuarlo. Hasta cierto punto tengo escrito lo que debía publicar el año pasado, pero ya después de eso, todo lo escribí en dos días. Me tome uno para leer algunos capítuslo claves de la historia y sobre todo el capítulo 25 para tener una idea de qué debo decir y aquí está el capítulo finalmente y debo decir, que aunque no era el final original, me ha dejado más que satisfecha y contenta conmigo misma. Hablare del final, abajo en la nota de autor para no soltar spoiler ahora, así que... adelante, a leer el final de esta historia.

 _ **Resumen:**_ _Nadie amaba tanto la música como lo hacía Ariel, excepto quizá su madre. Era una conexión única que existía entre ambas, pero cuando una gran tragedia golpea a la familia real la música dejo de ser alegría para la familia convirtiéndose únicamente en dolor. Años después, cuando Ariel siente que la música que tanto ama se le escapa de las manos y no hay nada más allá del agujero negro, será su familia la que deberá encontrar la manera de escapar del dolor para devolverle la sonrisa a la joven._

~ Disclaimer: The Little Mermaid es una obra escrita por Hans Christian Andersen y una adaptación al cine y a la televisión basada en el libro.

* * *

 **~ Melodía del corazón ~**

 _26  
Aquella melodía que nos trajo de regreso al pasado_

Nunca había sido fan de usar vestidos, jamás. Ni de vestirse elegante, ni maquillarse ni nada realmente femenino. Los vestidos eran un estorbo a la hora de salir huyendo de una escena del crimen que la sentenciaría a dos semanas en la prisión de su habitación castigada; el maquillaje hacía cosquillas en su rostro y si tenía que mantenerse seria (cosa que rara vez sucedía) y usarlo al mismo tiempo, esa era una batalla perdida, reiría al final; verse femenina no era realmente su estilo, ella prefería algo natural y sin complicaciones. Ser quien era.

Sin embargo, Ariel tenía que admitir que aquel vestido que estaba usando era su favorito entre todos los que tiene. Odiaba las lentejuelas, odiaba los vestidos largos, odiaba lo elegante y sobre todo, dios la bendiga, odiaba con toda el alma los tacones que hacían que sus pies lloraran. Aquel vestido era diferente. Por razones que ella desconocía, siempre había gustado de usar aquel precioso vestido de color azul sencillo con el lazo en su cabello.

Aquella pieza tenía mangas largas y un poco holgada, salvo por los puños que eran ajustados. Color celeste suave, que le recordaba al cielo que se cernía sobre su cabeza cuando se encontraba despejado. Tenía un corsé negro en la cintura y cubriendo su pecho, no mucho más arriba estaba el escote circular. La falda era larga, tanto como para apenas cubrir sus pies y color azul, un poco más oscuro, pero no tanto, seguía siendo un color precioso. Sus tacones eran lo más sencillo que había, color negro por completo para hacerle juego al corsé y finalmente, una de las prendas que más amaba usar con ese vestido, el precioso lazo color celeste que traía atado en el cabello, justo en la parte superior de su cabeza, aunque eso no impedía que su cabello cayera como cascada detrás de ella.

Sí. Por alguna razón que Ariel desconocía, ese vestido era su favorito. Por desgracia para ella, el vestido no era elegante, tampoco era un vestido de fiestas y mucho menos era un vestido que debía usar en situaciones verdaderamente importantes como asistir a un evento de la realeza. En otras palabras: prohibido para uso presencial. Tal vez era justamente por eso que le gustaba tanto, debido a su sencillez y falta de estilo llamativo.

Por suerte para ella, eventos como cumpleaños o cosas pequeñas eran los que podía usarlo sin sentir que las personas la están juzgando. No es que realmente tenga prohibido usarlo cuando hay un evento grande, pero lo hacía para evitar justamente eso: ser juzgada.

Así que, volviendo a su situación actual, caminar por el jardín del castillo vistiendo aquel sencillo vestido (y sí, con repetirlo muchas veces no es suficiente) se sentía tan libre y cómodo como sería estar descalza y con pantalones en la casa.

La festividad era grande, pero no formal. Mucha gente del reino podía ir y pasar un rato, mucha otra había sido invitada formalmente para aquel acontecimiento especial.

No todos los días el rey cumplía años, ¿verdad?

Todo el jardín estaba decorado con banderines con el símbolo de la realeza y no del reino, los colores que a su padre más le gustaban eran sin duda los que más destacaban ese día. Muchas mesas redondas, cubiertas con un fino y elegante mantel blanco estaban esparcidas por todo el jardín. El ambiente había sido perfumado por las bellas flores de los jardines que bien tratadas eran a diario. Ariel observó el camino de piedra blanca que era rodeado por el césped bien cuidado. Parecía que la piedra había sido pulida ya que no había ni un solo rastro de polvo o tierra sobre ella.

– Esto es exagerado – Ella murmuró antes de dar un salto de piedra en piedra. El cielo estaba despejado, apenas unas pocas nubes, y el sol reinaba en lo alto del azulado techo de la naturaleza. Comparado con el día anterior que había llovido a cantaros, parecía que el arcoíris era mucho más brillante en ese bello día.

– Quédate quieta, arruinarás el vestido – Ariel se encogió de hombros al escuchar la voz de Attina con dureza. Manteniendo el equilibrio en un solo pie, la muchacha giro la cabeza hacia atrás para ver a su hermana mayor cruzada de brazos con una ceja alzada.

– Attina – Ariel hizo un mohín – ¿No tienes empleados que dirigir?

La muchacha chasqueó la lengua – No voy a ser tu niñera así que por favor, por primera vez en tu vida no causes problemas hoy. No quiero ver tu ropa arruinada, tu cabello cubierto de lodo, no quiero verte con algas en la cabeza y por favor, por favor, no hagas bromas

– Clásico – Se rió Ariel con una sonrisa petulante.

– Ariel.

– Está bien, está bien – Murmuró la pelirroja borrando su sonrisa – No causaré problemas, aunque eso sería muy aburrido

– Por favor, Ariel. Haces lo mismo todos los años en cada cumpleaños, ni siquiera en el tuyo puedes quedarte quieta.

– Oye, eso fue un accidente. Yo no sabía que la madera del puente estaba podrida – Murmuró la muchacha estremeciéndose. Recordaba qué había sucedido cuando había ido al muelle con sus amigos: madera podrida más olas grandes es igual a chapuzón en el agua.

– Por favor, al menos una vez no causes problemas. Este es un cumpleaños especial, no lo olvides.

– No puedo olvidarlo si no me lo permites.

– En serio – Murmuró la muchacha acercándose a ella. Pasó la mano por los cabellos rojos, peinando los mechones que se habían revelado contra ella cuando se había puesto a saltar – te lo estoy rogando de ser necesario

– Vale, lo prometo – La muchacha alzó una mano mientras colocaba la otra en su corazón. Attina alzó una ceja y abrió la boca para decir algo, pero jamás llegó a decir nada pues uno de los empleados del castillo le había llamado para pedirle su consejo con algo de las decoraciones. Como si fuera la única oportunidad que tendría, Ariel escapo ante la mirada breve y molesta que Attina le lanzó cuando se dio cuenta de que la muchacha estaba escapando – Attina siempre es tan seria – Masculló la muchacha al irse.

Camino por el jardín maravillándose con la vista que tenía en frente. Tantas decoraciones, tantas cosas por ver y explorar –y eso que solo era su jardín trasero–.

– Eh, tú – Se detuvo nuevamente cuando una de sus hermanas mayores se acercó a ella. Por la expresión en su rostro, la forma en como caminaba, su tono de voz y por la inevitable situación, Ariel supo que la misión de Alana era darle la misma advertencia que le había hecho Attina. La muchacha pelinegra, haciendo gala de su vestido preparado especialmente para la ocasión, se le acercó con seriedad en su rostro, lista para lanzarle una advertencia, pero sintiéndose más rápida y más inteligente Ariel alzó la mano mientras retrocedía rápidamente.

– No te preocupes, no causaré problemas, ya firme con Attina, etc, etc – Dijo vagamente mientras se marchaba a toda prisa. Alana alzó la voz molesta esperando a que ella cumpliera con su promesa – Dos hermanas menos. Solo quedan cuatro. Veamos, Arista debe estar en la cocina intentando saquear algunos postres, Aquata aún no vuelve de su práctica, Adella estaba en la ducha cuando yo salí y Andrina… ¿dónde está Andrina?

– ¿Haces un repaso de nuestras actividades para poder evitarnos?

– No, solo a mis hermanas – La muchacha respondió a la voz que le susurro en el oído. Parpadeó un par de veces antes de voltearse solo para encontrarse con la expresión maliciosa de Andrina – ¡Andrina!

– Tú no tienes vergüenza – Rió la chica cruzándose de brazos – Por cierto, Adella no está en la ducha, está cambiándose de ropa

Ariel sonrió levemente – Está bien, aún está en la habitación, eso significa que todavía puedo evitar toparme con ella. El problema aquí… eres tú

– ¿Crees que voy a darte una advertencia como Alana? – Alzó la ceja – Me topé con ella y me dijo que te estaba buscando, te hablando con ella, pero supongo que no te quedaste a escuchar el por qué quiere hablar contigo

– ¿Por qué siempre que alguien piensa en la palabra «problemas» piensa en mí? Soy 78% inocente de la mayoría de mis problemas, el otro 22% es culpa mía.

Andrina sacudió la cabeza – No sé de donde sacas esos valores, pero yo sé que eres culpable de todo lo que haces. En fin, hace un momento llamaron al teléfono, uno de los empleados respondió y dijo que era alguien que preguntaba por ti. No dejó nombre, tampoco dejó la razón por la que llamaba a casa.

– Oh, es por eso que Attina y Alana me advirtieron de no meterme en problemas – Ariel chasqueó los dedos al descubrir la verdad – Ahora entiendo todo. Lamento romper tu caso detectivesco, pero yo no he hecho nada malo en las últimas doce horas… diez horas, anoche estuve jugando bajo la lluvia hasta que me regañaron como de costumbre

Andrina la miró con calma y lo que a Ariel le pareció el fantasma de una sonrisa. La pelirroja hizo una mueca mirando a su hermana.

– Realmente estaba jugando bajo la lluvia – Repitió ella – No estoy mintiendo

Andrina no respondió, lo que le hizo saber a Ariel que la muchacha probablemente no le creía ni un poco.

– Me pregunto quién habrá llamado – Ariel murmuró pensativa.

– No lo sé, pero eso hizo que todas se preocuparan por los posibles problemas que puedas causar – Andrina respondió con calma.

– Creía que me había ganado el derecho de que confiaran un poco más en mí – La muchacha se cruzó de brazos alzando una ceja. Andrina se encogió de hombros – Cierto, también tenía que decirte algo sobre el regalo de papá – Torció los labios pensando. Ariel miró a su alrededor fijándose en el personal del castillo que estaba terminando de ajustar los detalles para la fiesta y luego miró a su hermana nuevamente – Necesitamos un proyector

– Bien, conseguiré uno. ¿Necesitas algo más?

– Sí, en la tienda de videojuegos…

– Está bien, no necesitas nada importante – Declaró la rubia mientras se alejaba. Ariel alzó las cejas con sorpresa mirando a su hermana cruzándose de brazos.

– ¡Vamos, solo iba a pedirte que me compraras unas bebidas de la tienda de video juegos, tiene las mejores de todo el pueblo!

– No es importante…

Ariel rodó los ojos. ¿Para qué preguntó en primer lugar?

Una llamada telefónica, ¿eh? Hizo una lista mental de todas las personas con las cuales debía tener contacto en ese día y pensó que ninguna de esas personas tendría alguna razón para llamarla a no ser, claro, que fuese una emergencia; pero si fuera Founder, ¿por qué no le llamaría a su celular? Eric también. No tenía sentido.

Torció los labios pensando brevemente en la situación y luego se encogió de hombros despreocupada.

– En fin, seguramente no fue nada importante.

Dio unas cuantas vueltas más por el jardín viendo todo los decorados, Attina estaba organizando todo y no parecía nada menos que la futura reina. Miro su reloj y sonrió sabiendo que solo quedaban un par de horas antes de que comenzará la celebración. Tendrían todo lo que necesitaban en cosa de unos minutos y su padre no tenía por qué enterarse hasta entonces. Sí, las cosas estaban saliendo a su favor.

En un parpadeó la música inundo todo el jardín real y los invitados comenzaron a llegar poco a poco provocando que la alegría y el festejo tuvieran dominio total sobre el jardín real.

– Uh-uh, veo la expresión en tu rostro y casi puedo adivinar qué estás pensando – Ariel levantó la mirada del trozo de pastel que estaba comiendo y volteó la mirada hacia el muchacho que acababa de aparecer justo detrás de ella entregándole una sonrisa – y espero que consideres eso antes de meterte en problemas porque dudo que tus hermanas te dejen tranquila si causas problemas, o a mí ya para el caso

– ¡Eric! – La chica dejó caer su tenedor de golpe antes de ponerse en pie para abrazar al muchacho – Viniste

– No me lo iba a perder por nada – El muchacho alzó una bolsa rectangular que cargaba en su mano – ¿Dónde dejo el regalo de tu padre?

– Supongo que puedes dárselo tú mismo – Ella se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa en los labios – y solo para aclarar, no estaba pensando en una travesura, prometí que sería buena chica así que lo seré al menos por esta noche. Cuando el reloj de las doce, la chica buena desaparece.

– Entiendo, aunque es una pena que no vea tu lado travieso hoy, quiero decir – Echó un vistazo a su alrededor – este parece el tipo de ambiente que suele ponerte tensa. Si no te conociera, diría que solos niños pequeños tienen un montón de energía acumulada y que necesitan liberarla

– Procuraré no sentirme insultada por esa comparación – Ella sonrió mientras extendía la mano al muchacho – pero ciertamente he estado aburrida durante un buen rato. Cada vez que volteo siento que una de mis hermanas aparta la mirada de mí – La chica se estremeció – Se siente peor que un castigo

– Eso te ganas por causar problemas todos los años – Flounder, que había estado sentado en la misma mesa, bebió de su vaso de bebida sin mirar a la muchacha.

Ariel rodó los ojos mirando a su amigo – No tengo yo la culpa de todo. Tú también ayudaste con la broma del monstruo del mar.

– ¿Qué querías que hiciera? ¡Me chantajeaste! – El muchacho reprimió una sonrisa ante la mirada ofendida que había aparecido en el rostro de su mejor amiga. Ariel soltó un "hmp" y desvió la mirada con un suave murmullo que parecía indicar que no se encontraba contenta con su respuesta.

– Al menos no es una de esas fiestas de gala a la antigua – Flounder alzó su vaso con soda mientras sonreía con calma.

– Podría haber sido una de esas – Murmuró la pelirroja sin mirar a nadie en particular – pero como Attina estaba a cargo de la fiesta de papá, se decidió con seis votos contra uno que no sería una fiesta de ese estilo. Ella estaba tan molesta cuando nos vio ponernos en contra ella

– Un momento de unión familiar, eh.

– Uno muy raro, muy cierto – Ella asintió a su novio con aires despreocupados – Amo a Attina, de todas mis hermanas es la única que es más indulgente conmigo, nunca has escuchado a Andrina pelear conmigo y probablemente no quieres verlo, de todos modos, a lo que iba, la amo… pero a veces no puedo evitar cuestionarme si tenemos la misma sangre. Y hablando de la reina de roma…

El tintinear de una copa hizo que todos voltearan la mirada hacia donde la joven heredera se encontraba de pie. La luna detrás de ella, apenas visible y oculta por los rayos anaranjados del ocaso hicieron que su cabello cobrizo brillara con elegancia. Todas las cabezas de los invitados desde simples pueblerinos que estaban de paso en el reino, los habitantes y lacayos del rey hasta gente de noble sangre.

El jardín del castillo era enorme, tanto como para albergar a tanta gente sin reventar por la falta de espacio. Las mesas estaban esparcidas con elegancia y en un patrón apenas visible, redondas para que varias personas pudieran sentarse. Normalmente la gente solía sentarse con caras conocidas o en el caso de la familia real, sentarse juntos, pero por alguna razón el ambiente les decía que había algo diferente en esa fiesta de cumpleaños.

No más etiqueta, no más rigidez. Incluso Eric podía notar que la línea entre plebeyos y reales se había desaparecido en cuanto los invitados comenzaron a sentirse cómodos unos con otros.

La gente miró a su futura reina, esperando a que la chica pudiera hablar con total libertad, mientras que el actual rey se encontraba en una mesa con sus mejores amigos mirando a su hija.

– Me complace agradecerle a todos los invitados por asistir al cumpleaños de mi querido padre. Como saben, nuestra familia ha pasado por muchas cosas desde sus inicios, pero el simple hecho de poder estar hoy aquí después de todo lo que ha sucedido es algo que podemos valorar. Padre, sabemos que hoy es más que solo un día en que podemos celebrar, es un día en que podemos llorar también, pero mi hermanas y yo estamos cansadas de llorar en un día que deberíamos celebrar así que hemos preparado algo especial para ti – Attina sonrió ampliamente – Hemos trabajado entre todas para hacer esto por ti y esperamos que realmente te guste

Pasaron unos segundos cuando el sol finalmente comenzó a descender cada vez más y mientras el ocaso daba su final, el vídeo que las hijas del rey había preparado para su cumpleaños comenzó a proyectarse en un gran telón blanco mostrando imágenes nunca antes vista por muchas de las personas del pueblo. Una suave y delicada melodía comenzó a sonar conforme las imágenes de las siete sirenas del rey y su reina se proyectaban de una en una. Momentos inolvidables como la primera competencia de Aquata y momento que casi quedaban a la deriva del mar como cuando Attina y Alana habían tenido una maratón de una caricatura con la cual se sentían muy apegadas.

Tritón cerró los ojos suavemente escuchando la melodía. No la conocía para nada, pero claramente podía saber quién era la autora de aquella música tan preciosa que le trajo grandes recuerdos del pasado. Las imágenes pasaban de una en una y aunque algunas de ellas avergonzaban a sus hijas, otras las hacía sentirse más añoradas hacia el pasado.

No podía negar que para ese año, esperaba un regalo normal como todos los años: fotos, pinturas, tazones, entre muchas otras cosas que había recibido año tras año, pero esto… no es que estuviera a otro nivel, no, sino que simplemente era un regalo que venía del corazón de sus hijas.

Habían pasado por tantas cosas, desde risas hasta lágrimas y el solo recuerdo del amor de su vida le traía más lágrimas aún, pero e stas no eran lágrimas de dolor, eran de felicidad.

No necesitaba que alguien le dijera que lo que estaba roto en su familia comenzaba a repararse, porque el hecho de que todas su sirenas hubieran trabajado juntas para crear algo para él (sin matarse en el proceso) le decía a Tritón que su familia iba a estar bien. El lazo que alguna vez fue cortado, puede repararse e iba a repararse. Eso es lo que su difunta esposa habría querido y eso es lo que sus hijas estaban tratando de decirle.

* * *

Debía ser muy tarde por la noche cuando Ariel estaba sentada en el piano como de costumbre. En serio estaba considerando la idea de trasladar su cama a la habitación familiar, eso haría las cosas más fáciles para ella. La fiesta de su padre había salido mejor de lo que ella estaba, y no es que fuera mucho que decir ya que Ariel estaba esperando que en algún momento las cosas se tornaran misteriosamente caóticas.

No es que ella haya hecho algo para que sucediera, pero… tenía que admitir que eso solía suceder a su alrededor.

Por suerte, no fue así y ahora podía tocar tranquilamente el piano y despreocuparse de todo. Sus hermanas estaban… quién sabe dónde, su novio se había marchado, Flounder había quedado de enviarle un mensaje para hablar sobre esa película que tantas ganas tenía de ver y su padre… otro paradero que desconocía.

Apropósito, el bono extra fue que Sebastian pudo respirar en este día.

– Por un momento pensé que tenías pánico escénico – La voz de Attina llegó a los oídos de Ariel. La muchacha abrió los ojos mirando a su hermana por el rabillo del ojo antes de volver a centrar su mirada en las teclas del piano.

– ¿Pánico, yo? Por favor, estás hablando con la chica que termino colgando de cabeza en el teatro en pleno debut de la obra escolar – Ariel dijo con un tono despreocupado – y siguió sonriendo despreocupada

– ¿Cómo lo haces?

– Simple, el truco, Attina, está en no dejar que las minimalidades te afecten.

– Esa no es una palabra.

Ariel parpadeó sin dejar de tocar y luego se encogió de hombros – De todos modos, ¿qué haces aquí?

– Escuchando _Once Upon a December_ , gran canción por cierto.

– Oh, me alegra que te guste, estaba planeando hacerle algunas modificaciones, quiero que sea más intensa en el coro.

– Ariel, ¿por qué no tocaste esa canción en la competencia? – Attina habló sin rodeos. La muchacha castaña se encontraba en las escaleras sentada mirando a su hermana menor con curiosidad, por un momento, fuera del maquillaje y de los vestidos, usando un conjunto bastante informal y cómodo, Ariel tuvo problemas para encajar a esa chica con la imagen de su perfecta hermana mayor.

Pero su forma de hablar, incluso cuando sonaba despreocupada y tranquila, era muy formal y elegante, algo característico de ella.

Ariel hizo sonar los labios de la misma forma en que un caballo relincha. La chica movió las cejas y la cabeza intentando buscar una respuesta, pero lo único que se le venía a la mente eran diversas respuestas para esquivar la pregunta.

– ¿Dónde están las demás?

– Uhm, no lo sé – Attina murmuró – Estarán por ahí

– Oh, genial.

– Todo quedo muy bien hoy, debo decir que no lo esperaba.

– Papá estaba contento.

– Sí, eso es bueno.

– Y tú hiciste un discurso… interesante.

– Está bien, Alana ya me dijo que pudo haber sido menos estoico.

Ariel se rió fuertemente sin dejar de mover los dedos sobre las teclas.

Attina sonrió a su hermana menor un momento y luego miró el techo del salón familiar.

– Mamá lo habría amado.

La menor no respondió, simplemente sonrió torcido.

Se escucharon provenir a gran velocidad desde el pasillo, Ariel tensó los hombros imaginándose el rostro de la persona que interrumpiría su tiempo de práctica y la sonrisa se le borró. Attina, miró hacia las puertas dobles donde vio a Andrina entrar a gran velocidad, debía estar en una carrera porque se podían oír otros pasos haciendo eco por el castillo.

– ¿Por qué siempre insistes en interrumpirme? – Ariel frunció el ceño algo irritada.

La muchacha de cabello rubio alzó una ceja mientras se dirigía hacia el piano con la total atención en un pequeño objeto cuadrado que se encontraba sobre el instrumento musical. Envuelto en un papel de regalo precioso que recordaba al color turquesa (claramente lo era, pero Andrina no era experta en arte) y con un adorable lazo azul encima, se encontraba un regalo que ella no había visto hasta ese momento.

Ariel lo recogió rápdiamente alejándolo de las manos de su hermana, quien la miró molesta.

– No te atrevas.

– ¿Por qué tienes un regalo?

– Eso no te interesa.

– Oh vamos, tengo curiosidad.

– Chicas – Attina miró a las dos chicas con una mueca.

Andrina y Ariel.

Que combinación más tenebrosa.

Siendo las dos chicas las menores de las siete, muchas veces tendían a pelear entre ellas por tonterías o a rivalizarse entre sí por cualquier cosa. Desde fuera del círculo familiar, mucha gente solía ver a esas dos pelear y decir que se llevaban muy bien, pero Attina muchas veces se preguntaba cómo era posible que la gente pudiera ver eso cuando claramente se estaban matando con la mirada cada vez que se encontraban frente a la otra.

Andrina siempre buscaba molestar a Ariel y Ariel siempre buscaba molestar a Andrina. ¡Eran tal para cual! ¡No hay más que decir!

Solo parpadea un segundo y ellas ya estaban peleando, hablando al mismo tiempo y de ser necesario empujándose la una a la otra.

¿Podía la futura heredera mantenerlas a raya? Sí, pero no era fácil, aunque si lo pensaba bien, la sonrisa en ambas chicas cada vez que peleaban había cambiado desde hace unos días.

Tiempo atrás, Ariel habría sonreído con malicia mientras intentaba molestar a su hermana y Andrina desearía secretamente que Ariel no existiera, pero ese vinculo de hermanas que estaba roto, se había reparado mágicamente de la noche a la mañana. Seguían peleando, pero claramente se preocupaban la una por la otra. No es que Attina supiera qué ha sucedido, pero podía intuir que fue aquel accidente el que hizo esta grandiosa hazaña.

Tal vez era malo decir que el accidente de Ariel fue para mejor, pero cuando la realidad era la pura verdad, no se podía negar. El accidente de Ariel trajo muchas cosas buenas para la familia real: apreciación hacia el piano que alguna vez amaron y odiaron, reparación en el vinculo familiar, las sonrisas que alguna vez se perdieron y los sentimientos ocultos que han transcendido a lo largo de los años.

El resto de sus hermanas e incluso su padre llegaron a la habitación y aunque su padre claramente parecía que iba a recibir una gran migraña por la pelea de las dos menores, él se veía muy contento.

Attina sonrió agradecida.

Ariel vio a sus hermanas y luego dejó el regalo nuevamente sobre el piano. Su sonrisa se volvió más amplia y luego dirigió su total atención hacia Arista.

– Quiero que escuches algo por mí – La menor no le dio tiempo a su hermana mayor de responder a lo que dijo, ya que nuevamente volvió a sonar el piano en la habitación y Attina pudo escuchar con total claridad como la melodía que tocaba hace un momento sonaba de manera diferente.

Ariel había mencionado que quería hacerle algunos arreglos a la melodía e intensificar el coro, pero Attina no esperaba que pudiera hacerlo de manera tan rápida y efectiva. La melodía sin duda se escuchaba genial.

Sus hermanas se dejaron caer tanto en la mesa como en el sofá, escuchando atentamente la melodía mientras a su vez se distraían con otras cosas: revistas, juegos, televisión. Ella, por su parte, no se movió de las escaleras y se quedó mirando a su hermana menor tocar con entusiasmo la melodía que estaba destinada a una competencia pero jamás llegó a sonar sobre el escenario.

– Cuando estaba en el escenario, realmente tenía ganas de tocar esta melodía, me sentía muy contenta por el hecho de que Arista la había elegido y sin duda era la canción perfecta ya que tenía tantas emociones desde el momento en que ella lo sugirió, pero había algo que me estaba molestando. Había una canción que estaba sonando en mi cabeza. Pensé por un momento que me había equivocado de canción y que era aquella la que debía tocar, pero entonces me di cuenta de que no me había equivocado de canción sino de intención. ¿Saben? Me gusta mucho competir, pero hubo un momento entre la competencia y los ensayos en que olvide la razón por la cual entré en esta competencia en primer lugar. Quería tocar como lo hacía antes del accidente y es por eso que entré en la competencia, pero cuando la rivalidad y los deseos de sostener un trofeo se convirtieron en mi centro, mis intenciones se tornaron oscuras.

– Entonces está bien – Alana dijo con calma.

– Sí, supongo. Lo siento mucho por Sebastian que estuvo ayudándome durante mucho tiempo y por haber dejado en mis manos dicha responsabilidad, pero realmente no me arrepiento de haber abandonado la competencia.

– Siento pena por él – Murmuró Andrina.

Triton suspiró pensativo – Estoy seguro que tratándose de Ariel, él se habrá preparado para esperar lo peor.

– Ahora sí me haces sonar como un diablillo – Ariel rió suavemente. Sus ojos cerrados, sus manos moviéndose lentamente por el teclado y su melodía envolviendo a toda la habitación y a su público presente – De todos modos, aún hay un regalo más que me gustaría darle a papá y a toda la familia en general – La música dejó de sonar y Ariel sonrió mientras recogía la pequeña cajita envuelta en papel de regalo con un listón azul.

– ¿Ahora si nos dirás que tienes ahí? – Aquata alzó una ceja con interés. Ariel sonrió mientras extendía la cajita a su padre.

– El video fue un regalo de todas nosotras para ti, porque realmente queremos dejar atrás el pasado y poder caminar hacia adelante sin olvidar lo que alguna vez fuimos, sin embargo, este regalo es de parte de alguien muy especial para todos nosotros y estoy segura de que esa persona no habría querido que se perdiera entre los recuerdos olvidados.

Attina alzó una ceja mirando a su padre, quien con desconfianza observó el pequeño paquete que la muchacha le dio. Ariel debió intuir que su padre tenía miedo de encontrarse con alguna broma o algo verdaderamente malo dentro de la pequeña caja, porque ella se rió y sonrió ampliamente incitando a su padre para abrir el regalo.

A este punto, todas las hijas del rey estaban intrigadas por la pequeña cajita que su hermana le había entregado a su padre, y sobre quién podría ser esta misteriosa persona que no era capaz de entregarle el regalo a su padre en persona, pero tan pronto como su padre lo abrió, Attina perdió su voz.

Dentro de la pequeña cajita, había algo que en su familia se había perdido para siempre, o eso se pensaba. Su padre la abrió y entre el desconcierto y el asombro, tardo en sacarlo del paquete, pero al hacerlo, Attina y el resto lo vio.

Era tan pequeña como Attina la recordaba, brillaba como la última vez que la vio y no había rastro de polvo acumulado por los años. Una hermosa y pequeña cajita de música que tenía diseños de oro macizo se encontraba en las manos de su padre, quien la miraba estupefacto.

– ¿Cómo…? – Adella intentó preguntar, pero sus palabras murieron en su boca.

– Me cole en el ala real para poder encontrarla, no fue fácil, pero tuve ayuda – Ariel dijo con calma – De todos modos, no sonaba muy bien cuando la encontré y estaba en un estado muy desastroso, pero por suerte se pudo reparar. Feliz cumpleaños, papá. Este es el regalo de mamá para ti

Triton no miró a Ariel ya que su visión estaba enfocada en la cajita de música que estaba ahora en sus manos, las cuales temblaban mientras se dirigan hacia la tapa para poder abrirla y encontrarse con una preciosa melodía que trajo a sus memorias miles de emociones olvidadas.

La boca de Attina se seco y todo pensamiento murió al igual que la pregunta anterior de Adella. La melodía de su madre estaba sonando en el salón familiar y se escuchaba perfectamente, como si nunca se hubiera apagado. Esa melodía que estuvo en sus sueños y en sus recuerdos sonaba nuevamente en Atlantica después de tantos años.

¡Y Ariel estaba tocándola también!

El acompañamiento del piano no tardo en escucharse, llamando la atención de todos. Su hermana en una ocasión le había dicho que quería recordar la melodía por su cuenta, porque de lo contrario no tendría sentido si alguien más le diera la partitura o le tarareaba la melodía, por lo que escuchar la caja de música y el piano con la misma melodía le tomo por sorpresa. Pero Attina no era tonta, nadie en esa habitación lo era, Ariel no logró recordar la canción por su cuenta, pero sin duda había logrado traspasarla al piano solo escuchando la caja musical.

– Hubo un tiempo en que soñé con esta melodía – La muchacha habló con un tono suave – Estaba en mis pesadillas después del accidente, sentía que me estaba ahogando y esa melodía estaba ahí, sonando bajo el mar sin sonar realmente. Hasta hace unos días atrás, no sabía que la melodía de mis sueños era la melodía de mamá y tampoco era consciente del todo que la misma melodía que me recordó la razón por la que toco el piano fue la que me hizo no tocar en la competencia.

Attina cerró los ojos escuchando el conjunto y llenándose de recuerdos. Había tanto dolor en la muerte de su madre, solo recordar que había personas tan llenas de maldad que eran capaces de arrebatar una vida, destruir a una familia y matar una sonrisa hizo que la chica se sintiera aún más triste, pero la melodía que no había escuchado en años no tocaba para hacerla sentirse así, sino que tocaba para recordarle que dentro de todo lo malo que pueda existir, siempre hay algo bueno que no se puede olvidar.

– Nuestra familia _realmente_ ha pasado por muchas cosas, pero en todo este tiempo me he dado cuenta de que me gusta estar con ustedes, y con Andrina (aunque pienso que si le ponemos una máscara para no ver su cara, también me vale).

– ¡Hey!

– Es por esto, que he decidido declinar la oferta del Director Betta. No necesito ser la mejor ni ir a una escuela de música para aprender todo sobre ella, lo único que necesito para estar contenta conmigo misma es poder tocar para alguien y para mí – La muchacha habló suavemente mientras tocaba la melodía de su madre incluso cuando la cajita musical se había detenido.

Attina alzó las cejas con sorpresa, intercambiando una mirada con su padre y sus hermanas. El día anterior Ariel había declinado a tocar en el escenario para pasar en la competencia y se había negado a hablar de ello. Sus hermanas la habían notado muy despreocupada del asunto, pese a que ellas mismas no tenían ni idea de qué estaba sucediendo y cuando alguna le preguntaba, Ariel no respondía.

Había llovido esa noche, no fue una lluvia de cantaros sino un par de gotas que cayeron del cielo. Ella se encontraba mirando por la ventana con una mueca preguntándose si el cielo estaba de luto por su hermana o si estaba riendo para la chica de cabello rojo como el fuego que se encontraba jugando bajo la lluvia.

Si no fuera porque apenas eran un par de gotas de agua, Attina estaba segura de que la menor se hubiera enfermado, pero no era el caso.

Ese mismo día, durante las preparaciones para el cumpleaños de su padre, alguien había llamado al castillo preguntando por Ariel, pero como la chica no pudo responder, no hubo ningún conocimiento del por qué la habían llamado.

Claro, sus hermanas estaba alerta al posible problema que su hermana había generado, pero ese mismo día, durante el cumpleaños de su padre y poco después del video, un hombre se había acercado al rey y entregándole tanto un gran regalo de cumpleaños (bastante generoso según el parecer de Attina), se había presentado así mismo como Carl Betta, el director de la Escuela de Música de Atlantica. Attina lo conocía, de hecho muchas personas en el reino lo conocían, pero su hermana, que tenía un gran conocimiento sobre cualquier cosa relacionada a la música, no tenía ni idea de quién era el hombre. Esto genero bastante sorpresa para ella y el resto de sus hermanas.

El hombre, encantado con las presentaciones de la joven que tras un accidente volvió al escenario y ahora había compuesto tan magnifica melodía para su padre, le dijo al rey que había llamado esa misma tarde para hablar con él y con Ariel sobre una beca completa para que la chica pudiera estudiar en la escuela de donde muchos músicos conocidos, incluida su madre, habían salido.

Attina imagino que Ariel estaría más entusiasmada con la idea, pero ella ni siquiera había dado un salto de emoción cuando el hombre lo dijo. El director le pidió a Ariel pensarlo y conversarlo a fondo con su padre por lo que en cuanto tuvieran una respuesta se la dieran lo más pronto posible. Esta no era la respuesta que Attina esperaba.

– La música que he escrito durante muchos años, el piano que amado y la razón por la que he tocado son muy diferentes de los conceptos que enseñarán en esa escuela. No sé si mamá lo hubiera querido, tampoco sé si mamá estaría contenta con la respuesta que estoy tomando, pero sé una cosa… Mi música siempre ha sido importante y no quiero que nadie la desvié de su camino.

Attina sonrió levemente.

– Eso significa que te tendré tocando en mis prácticas – Aquata habló con un suspiro y aunque fingió estar afligida, la mayor pudo ver una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

Ariel sonrió ampliamente. Finalmente, sus dedos dejaron de tocar la melodía solo para vovler a mirar a los demás.

– Estarán atrapados conmigo durante mucho tiempo…

– Ya me había hecho a la idea – Arista dijo abranzando a la menor con fuerza.

Su padre, que había mantenido silencio durante mucho tiempo, miro nuevamente la caja de música y sonrió caminando hacia una estantería bajo la mirada sorprendida de todas. Dejó la cajita musical a la vista de todos, abierta para que las dos figuras que se encontraban dentro esculpidas con oro, pudieran ser vistaspor sus siete sirenas en todo momento.

En los recuerdos de Ariel, la imagen de su madre tocando el piano con alegría mientras el resto de las chicas y su padre escuchaban atentamente y completamente envueltos en la melodía brillo muy fuerte.

El piano había sido amado durante mucho tiempo y odiado por el doble. Tiempo atrás, cuando su madre se encontraba tocando el piano cuando sus hijas se encontraban fuera, unos ladrones se habían colado en el castillo con la intención de robar el tesoro real y al encontrarse con la habitación familiar, exclusiva solamente para las siete princesas y el resto de la familia real, pensaron que encontrarían un millón de tesoros dentro.

El rey apenas había llegado al castillo cuando la melodía dejó de sonar abruptamente. Había jaleo y los guardias reales se movían a todos lados. La única razón por la cual Ariel realmente nunca descubrió porque no podía recordar la muerte de su madre era por el propio piano que había estado sonando.

Si recordaba la muerte de su madre a través de la melodía del piano como siempre recordaba cualquier cosa de ella, debido al piano, entonces ella terminaría odiándolo como el resto de sus hermanas, por eso, para proteger sus recuerdos y su corazón, los recuerdos se habían olvidado y su amor por el piano y la música continuo durante años hasta llegado un punto en que el vínculo de la familia comenzó a repararse y la música volvió a sonar con alegría y no con dolor.

~ FIN ~

* * *

 **N/A:** Yaay! Este es el final de esta historia. Gracias a quienes se han tomado el tiempo de leerla y lamento tanto haber tardado tanto en traer el final, pero tuve mis complicaciones, las explique al comienzo así qué no lo repetiré, pero hablemos del final.

Mencione al comienzo que el final original era completamente diferente y es que en un principio, el final estaba destinado a mostrar a Ariel y a Eric intentando proteger la caja de musica de su madre de los mismo ladrones que en tiempo pasado habían matado a la reina al intentar robar en la familia real, (de ahí al hecho de que hubieran tantos guardias en el transcurso de la historia, pero como decidí modificarlo todo, decidí que el tema de los guardias simplemente se debía al hecho de que nos acercabamos al cumpleaños del rey y debido a que era también el aniversario de su matrimonio y la muerte de su esposa no era un tema que se escuchara en todo el reino... la idea de que fuera en esa fecha donde hubiera más protección para sus hijas tampoco me parecía mala, simplemente no lo puse por escrito ya que quería que algunos pudieran inferirlo), pero cuando llegué al episodio 24 y 25, me replantee el final varias veces y decidí que por mucho que me hubiera gustado, no quería hacerlo así y esto fue lo que originó el bloqueo inicial del final.

Una cosa que quiero sacar a colación, es que a pesar de que en el final original, Eric tenía un protagonismo más grande de lo que tuvo en este que escribi, mi intención nunca fue hacer una historia de amor o darle tanto protagonismo. Lo quería simple ya que la historia en sí estaba enfocada principalmente en Ariel y su familia, en sus hermanas (y no había una etiqueta general que pusiera Ariel's Sister, aparte de las seis etiquetas con los nombres de sus hermanas) así que por eso decidí poner las etiquetas que hay actualmente. Lo digo por si alguien se lo ha preguntado, ya que Eric no tiene tanto protagonismo como al comienzo de la historia cuando ambos se conocen, parece que fuera a tenerlo.

En fin, este final me ha dejado contenta y si soy sincera, todavía me gustaría ver más de Ariel y sus hermanas. Cuando comence la historia creo haber dicho que tenía muchas ganas de ver esta relación, pero en las peliculas de Disney y en la serie no es muy relevante, pese a que en la tercera película si tienen más protagonismo, así que por eso inicialmente comence esta historia.

No le haría un feo a una continuación, pero dado que no tengo una historia central, de momento no creo subir una segunda parte ya que si lo hago me gustaría tener una historia que contar. Es cierto que hay temas que quise tocar en esta historia, pero no lo hice al final como por ejemplo Urusula, que quería meterla en la historia, pero por desgracia eso no es suficiente peso como para hacer una segunda parte actualmente.

De todos modos, voy a hacer un poco de spam, si quieren leer más de Disney, actualmente estoy subiendo una historia de Frozen llamada **Confia en tu viaje** y quizá cuando termine de subir esta historia, me replantee la posibilidad de una segunda parte para **Melodía del corazón**.

Nuevamente, gracias a todos los que se tomaron el tiempo de leer la historia y a quienes esperaron el final pacientemente. The Little Mermaid es mi película favorita, no por su trama sino por los recuerdos que tengo de esta película y por ello desee escribir una historia.

 **~ Comentarios:**

\- TsukihimePrincess: La respuesta llega tarde, pero ha llegado. Lo siento por eso. De todos modos, con respecto a lo que dijiste, hubo un momento en que pensé en hacer que Ariel decidiera tocar la melodía de las olas (la canción de su madre) y que fuera descalificada, pero decidí no hacerlo y torcer la historia para que al momento de tocarla fuera en un ambiente más intimo con su familia y hablando de sus propios sentimientos. Aunque en un inicio iba a ser durante la fiesta de cumpleaños y no posterior a ella, pero me gusto más la idea de que fuer aposterior y como dije, fuera algo más intimo y familiar.

Y eso sería todo, gracias por acompañar la historia.

Dejen reviews  
Se despide Lira12.

Gracias por leer Melodía del corazón.


End file.
